DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS
by Gigibv
Summary: 10 años después.Harry,Draco y Hermione envueltos en un trío de situaciones raras y pasionales.pero un giro del destino la regresa a Hogwarts,a su 6to año.Atrapada en un cuerpo de adolescente, pero teniendo otra oportunidad de acercarse a../EPILOGO Final.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Esta historia usa los personajes de J.K Rowling y de la Warner Bross. Sin fines de lucro, utilidad o provecho. Solo por el mero placer de escribir.**

**Sumary:**

**Esta historia se sitúa 10 años después del sexto año en Hogwarts. Voldemort aún no ha muerto, aunque su fin se acerca. Muchas personas han muerto valerosamente para salvar la vida de otras. Harry, Hermione y Draco vuelven a cruzar sus caminos. Ahora cada uno se ha convertido en un hombre. Hermione es una mujer, con sueños, anhelos, deseos y pasiones. Y su corazón se llena de inseguridad, incertidumbre, duda al descubrir a dos individuos con defectos y virtudes; que despiertan en ella emociones complejas. Debe decidir, pero el destino le juega una pasada al regresarla a su época estudiantil. Vuelve a Hogwarts, al inicio de su sexto año. Donde ninguno de ellos siente nada por ella. Podrá soportar tener las manos quietas una mujer en todo sentido, atrapada en su cuerpo de adolescente, observando como ellos están con otras mujeres.**

**No sería insoportable refrenar el deseo, excitación, ardores; porque todos te creen una santurrona sabelotodo insufrible?**

**

* * *

****Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí estrenando un Fic, un trío para ser más exacta. Y por qué Harry y no Ron, que sería lo obvio. Pues porque siempre me DESESPERÓ la pasividad de Ron. Incluso llegué a desear en algún momento que Harry se fijara en Hermione….en fín… E indiscutiblemente Draco está aquí porque es mi personaje favorito.**

**Son casi dos historias juntas. Un antes y un después (aunque aquí primero es el después.jejejej). No habrá spoilers de HP and the Deathly Hallows, (al menos no por ahora, muchos esperan leerla en español y creo que recién saldrá el prox año), así que, los que ya leímos el libro, puede que se sorprendan de encontrar algo que no concuerde con él (you got it?)**

**Entonces sin más preámbulos, los invito a entrar en la lectura de:**

**Ginnywp**

**PD. Y más que obvio, sus opiniones, sugerencias, saludos, críticas y demás son el motor de esta historia. No se contengan y déjenlo fluir… presionen el botoncito y MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Re-besotes!**

* * *

** DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

**CAPITULO 1. : EVOCACIONES**

Hermione bostezó de manera silenciosa, no deseaba despertar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

–Merece descansar. Esperé hasta muy tarde. Debió llegar de madrugada–. Pensó.

Se movió con cautela, entre las sábanas blancas, impecables. Se acercó a él y observó el ritmo de su respiración. Su pecho claro, subía y bajaba, acompasado con su aliento. Una mano estaba detrás de su cabeza, la otra muy cerca de ella. La tomó despacio y la apretó ligeramente. Él no se movió. Le gustaba observarlo. Era como si deseara grabarse cada línea de su rostro, para que, si algún día él también faltara, evocarlo nítidamente en la memoria.

_¿Cómo es que nunca me gustó antes?_

El joven giró de repente sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda. Murmuró algo entre dientes, pero continuó profundamente dormido. Su espalda desnuda quedó a la vista, al deslizarse las blancas sábanas y enredarse entre sus piernas. Pero él ni lo notó.

Hermione se abrazó a él, pegando los pechos a su espalda amplia y descansando el mentón sobre su hombro firme. Enlazó el brazo por aquella cintura delgada pero marcada por abdominales sólidos, bien definidos y se acopló aún más a él.

–Ummmm…. Así da gusto despertarse temprano, aunque sólo se haya dormido muy pocas horas en estas tres últimas semanas.– murmuró gustoso, girándose para quedar acostado sobre su espalda.

–Bueno, es que no llegaste a la hora señalada, después de todo este tiempo fuera… y me preocupe -se incorporó un poco, sobre su cuerpo, apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho para mirarlo–. Sabes de sobra que me cuesta conciliar el sueño, si no estás, y más aún si sé que vienes y todavía no llegas… y mucho menos si no mandas algún mensaje.

–Vale, vale. Lo siento –contestó paciente. Se incorporó con presteza y ahora él estaba medio recostado sobre ella-. Pero es que, a veces, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes verdad, Hermione?

_No debería ser tan aprensiva con él. Ya debería tener experiencia…_

–Tienes razón –respondió esbozando una sonrisa-. Creo que es mejor que prepare el desayuno –debes estar con muchas ganas de comer.

Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero dos manos fuertes se lo impidieron.

-Por ahora sólo deseo llevarme una cosa a la boca… y no estoy hablando exactamente de bollos de pan y avena.

Se acomodó sobre ella con delicadeza, y bajó sus labios sobre los de la joven. Húmedos, carnosos y tibios. Hermione le correspondió con complacencia. Se sentía tan a gusto al estar a su lado…

Siempre fue tan bondadoso, preocupado, amable y comprensivo con ella, que se sorprendía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo para que ambos se enamoraran. Se sentían tan cómodamente juntos. Aunque al comienzo, muchos habían desaprobado su relación.

– ¡¡¡Puffff! . ¡Hermione!, de donde estás aprendiendo a hacer esas cosas… Me temo que tendré que hacerte una escena de celos en este instante –Hablo entre jadeos y exhalaciones, al tiempo que se tendía a su lado exhausto, con gotas de sudor por la frente, varios minutos más tarde.

–Nadie me está enseñando nada de nada –Musitó tratando de sonar ofendida–. Es sólo que hace buen tiempo que no nos veíamos y pues supongo que deben ser sólo ansias contenidas –continuó, pero ya con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Jamás dudaría de ti –y trató de sonar trascendente –, Eso lo sabes bien –nunca desconfiaría de tus actos y tu buen juicio. Si eres la compostura y moralidad con piernas. Desde Hogwarts.

Volvió a incorporar medio cuerpo sobre ella. Deslizó su pierna hasta atrapar las de ella. Le acarició el cabello suavemente. Miro aquellos ojos color avellana que estaban ausentes en ese instante, como si la sola mención de su viejo colegio la hubiesen transportado a dicho lugar.

_Nos merecemos ser felices. Por todo lo que dejamos atrás. Debemos estar unidos. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro – _pensó Hermione.

Él lo notó. Comprendió en el acto aquel sentimiento que ambos experimentaban. Levantó su mano con decisión y acarició su mejilla. Hermione volvió de sus recuerdos con aquella caricia, le miró con ternura. Llevó su pequeña mano y le apartó con afecto un mechón de cabello de la frente. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió lento, en zigzag, aquel distintivo que había iniciado toda esa cadena de acontecimientos en sus vidas y que ahora los hacía estar juntos.

–Yo también los extraño, Hermione….

–Lo sé Harry. Lo sé –musitó quedó y se abrazó a él.

* * *

– Si no te apresuras, llegaremos tarde. No creo que a Molly le complazca escuchar que llegué hoy de madrugada y que no pensamos ir a almorzar en su casa… y aún más si nos presentamos retrasados –caminó despacio donde Hermione para tratar de jalarla de la cama. Pero la joven con una almohada sobre la cabeza no hacía ni el intento de levantarse del tibio lecho. Parecía querer hundirse en el.

– Pero ¿porqué tenemos que ir, cada vez que llegas, donde los Weasley? –luchó vanamente por evitar que Harry le quitara la almohada–. Digo, está bien una visita de cuando en cuando, como todos. Pero de ahí a reportarnos cada vez que regresas de una misión…

– Te entiendo, pero debes comprender a Molly, Con todas las pérdidas en su familia, es normal que se vuelva así –jaló suavemente a la joven hasta ponerla de pie – Cámbiate, vale?.

…_.ummmm Molly ._

– La señora Weasley –ella no sentía aquel _permiso invisible_ que Molly les había dado a todos los chicos para llamarla por su nombre de pila–. Se ha vuelto en extremo posesiva, desconfiada y obsesionada con sus seres queridos –se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

_¡Dios! Yo hablando de ser aprensiva con otros…_

– Tampoco quiero ir a verla hoy – Harry se recostó a un lado de la cama, sin dejar de mirar como se iba desvistiendo Hermione–. Creo que mejor cancelamos. Ahora me apetece quedarme en mi habitación por lo menos tres días seguidos –le habló guiñándole un ojo–. ¿Que opinas de traer tu humanidad por aquí…? –y palmeó la cama con decisión.

– No, no y no. Ahora ya me convenciste de ir a La Madriguera. Tienes razón, la responsabilidad es primero –abrió el armario, sacó un pantalón, una camisa y un sweater–. Además podrás conversar con George sobre la venta de Grimauld Place. Ya sabes que desea contar con un almacén grande –y le tiró sin miramientos la ropa limpia.

_Yo y mi bocota, casi un mes sin sexo y tengo que ir a un almuerzo familiar…._.

Ahora era él quien se tapaba con la almohada, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione.

* * *

– ¡HARRY QUERIDO! –corrió hacia el muchacho y lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas–. Le estuve preguntando a Arthur cuando terminarías la misión, pero no quiso soltar prenda –miró a su marido que volvía a la sala, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Pero menos mal que cuento con Percy en el Ministerio, quien _sí_ me informó el día exacto de tu llegada.

_Apenas lo vea, debo recordar lanzarle un levicorpus… _pensó frustrado.

– Pero ya estamos aquí, Sra. Weasley. No nos perderíamos por nada este almuerzo – le habló Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo.

– Claro que la comida debe ya estar algo fría por la tardanza –musitó incómoda, separándose de aquella muestra de efusividad de la joven–. Será mejor que pasen a la casa y tomen asiento. Bill aún no llega. Desde que Fleur está nuevamente embarazada se le hace un mundo aparecerse con toda su familia. Nada como nosotros, que podíamos estar listos con 7 hijos en un santiamén¿verdad Arthur? –se dirigió inquisitivamente hacia su esposo que ya estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón leyendo El Profeta.

– Cierto Molly querida –respondió apacible Arthur sin levantar la vista del matutino.

Molly desapareció por la cocina murmurando algo sobre los buenos modales. Harry miró a Hermione y la tomó de la mano.

– Ya sabes como se pone…. – susurró

– Pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, Harry. ¿Hasta cuando? – contestó dolida. Ambos se aproximaron hacia la sala.

– ¡Qué hay Harry!.. ¿Ajusticiaste a algún mortífago por nosotros? –gritó George bajando desde la escalera.

– Vas por la docena si no me equivoco –intervino Fred con un muslo de pollo en la mano, cerrando la puerta de la cocina, donde se escuchaba un amortiguado _deja en paz el pollo_–. Tienes un buen récord. Ojoloco debe estar realmente preocupado de que rompas su marca personal.

– Harry no está interesado en romper marca alguna – intervino severa Hermione. El sólo cumple con su misión. Les he dicho mil veces que no se trata de una _vendetta personal_, se trata de terminar con Voldemort y esta guerra monstruosa–. Golpeó la mesa con el puño.

– Auch! Hermione. No lo tomes a la tremenda. Tranquila, esta mesa será mi herencia. Aparte de que no pienso comer agarrando el plato entre las manos si la rompes –sonrió Fred.

– Toman todo a la ligera. No se dan cuenta que estamos en una contienda. Pero que no debemos dejar que nuestro odio personal nuble nuestros actos. Luchamos contra la tiranía, el terror, la opresión, la…

– cof cofesclavitud cof cof – _tosió_ Fred.

– cof cofHarrycof cof – imitó George.

– ¿Acaso tienen algún tipo de _tos_ inexplicable? – entornó los ojos al preguntar.

– ¿Sr. Weasley, hay algo interesante en el Profeta de hoy? – Harry se disparó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Bueno, no es por nada Hermione, pero todo el mundo comenta… – habló George.

– Que últimamente a Harry no se le ve ni la punta de la túnica –continuó Fred.

– Dicen que los Dragones de las cuevas e Gringgotts tienen más vida social que él.

– Obviamente, Percy no está contemplado en este ejemplo, porque hasta aquellos dragones tuvieron más citas este mes que él.

– Aunque se dice también – insistió George –que Harry puede estar mutando, con tiara, zapatillas de tacón y vestido de volantes incluido, a princesita de cuento, cautiva en una torre.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre era lo mismo. No faltaba quien se quejara que era demasiado posesiva con Harry. Que prácticamente no acudían a reunión, festividad, velada alguna. Pero nadie sabía los motivos. Sólo especulaban. Eso dolía. Pero decidió no hacer una escena. Ya era suficiente con los recuerdos tristes, para incorporar una incomodidad más.

Solo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y dio media vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

– Gracias por el consistente apoyo…

– Ya sabes como son Fred y George. No lo tomes tan a pecho. Vale?

– La verdad, a veces pienso que en el fondo ellos también piensan como su madre…. Ron era su hermano más pequeño, después de todo.

Harry la tomó de la cintura. – Todo estará bien. Pronto regresaremos a casa.

– No creo poder soportar otra escena como la última vez…

– Te soy sincero… yo tampoco.

* * *

La tarde era agradable. Una suave brisa entraba por las ventanas de la madriguera, llevando consigo algunos pétalos y hojitas secas. La charla estaba amena. Percy comentaba, con quien le dirigiera la palabra, sobre lo atareado que estaba con la vigilancia en el Ministerio; pero al ya estar acostumbrados, Charlie y Bill se limitaban a asentir, a emitir un pequeño _ajá_ o un _por supuesto que sí_ para continuar con la velada. Arthur discutía con George sobre lo conveniente de mudar sus almacenes de Sortilegios Weasley hacia Grimauld Place; Fleur conversaba animadamente con Harry y Hermione sobre su avanzado estado de embarazo.

– Y ustedes dos¿cuando planean casarse? –Fleur los miraba risueña –porque mis hijos ya están pidiendo a gritos primos para jugar. No sería genial una niñita de ojos color ver–

– Dime Harry –interrumpió sin miramientos, con tono grave y nada amable–. ¿Hay pistas de… de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?. ¿Hallaste por fin el escondrijo del asesino de mis hijos? –. Miró inescrutablemente a Harry en espera de su respuesta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo de inmediato en la mesa. Ya casi todos habían terminado el almuerzo. Fred detuvo su tenedor con las setas frente a su boca. Bill y Fleur se miraron incómodos. George miró a su padre con preocupación. Percy se movió turbado en su silla. Charlie miraba lánguidamente a su madre.

Hermione cogió la mano de Harry y le apretó suavemente por debajo de la mesa.

– Molly –habló Arthur con tono firme–. Cuando Harry tenga noticias, estoy seguro que nos comunicará –miró a Harry y este asintió en el acto –Mientras tanto, es mejor no tocar nuevamente el tema.

– Yo solo hice una simple pregunta –replicó inmutable–. Creo que Harry debe estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para destruir al homicida de mi Ronny y mi pequeña Ginny –No creo que esté dedicando su energía y voluntad a otras tareas menos importantes…

_Oh Dios, no otra vez…_se movió incómodo en la silla. Pero la mano de Hermione aún continuaba enlazando la suya.

– Porque Ginny merece que hagas eso por ella. Después de todo, ella iba a ser tu esposa. No puedes olvidarla así, sin más.

_Que alguien la contenga por favor_, suplicó en silencio.

– Y Ron era tu mejor amigo…

– Mamá, vamos, no te pongas sentimental de nuevo. Te hace daño pasar por esto una y otra vez – intervino Charlie. Se había levantado de su lugar y ahora se encontraba junto a su madre. La tomó de la mano.

– Nunca podría olvidar a Ginny ni a Ron. Nadie podría – habló finalmente Harry. Se había incorporado de su silla y miraba a todos con decisión. Yo más que nadie sufrió con su muerte. Ella iba a ser mi esposa ese día. Ni siquiera la salvó el haber planeado la boda en secreto. A pesar de tomar todas las precauciones, justamente por la muerte de Ron.

– Pero ahora ustedes están juntos y vivos… – rebatió con acidez.

– ¡MOLLY BASTA!

Arthur Weasley se había incorporado también. Tenía los puños apoyados sobre la mesa, donde el mantel se encontraba arrebujado producto del golpe inesperado.

– Esto ya lo discutimos muchas veces. Y no volveremos a hacerlo otra vez.

– Arthur yo… – musitó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Señora Weasley escúcheme una vez más –Ron estuvo siempre enamorado de Hermione. Pero jamás llegaron a tener una relación. Y a pesar de eso, él prefirió morir por ella. Porque la amaba. Bellatrix utilizó _cruciatus_ pero ni aún así, les reveló donde se encontraba. Pero no por ello puede culpar a Hermione. Ella nunca le pidió a Ron que se sacrificara por ella. Ron hizo lo que yo hubiese hecho también. Y yo no quería a Hermione, como mujer, en ese entonces; era mi mejor amiga. Usted es testigo que yo amaba ya a Ginny.

– Es que no puedo evitar pensar que ambos podrían estar aquí conmigo, ahora… – dejó escapar un sollozo–.

– Lo sabemos Molly, querida –pero ni Harry ni Hermione; ni nadie presente en esta mesa, puede cambiar lo pasado. Debemos alegrarnos por el cariño que se tienen ellos ahora. Tengo la seguridad que Ron y Ginny no podrían haber deseado una mejor pareja para ambos. Ellos han respetado su memoria. Pero la vida continúa –no pudo evitar entristecerse –para algunos, mientras que para otros, queda sólo el recuerdo presente de su ejemplo de vida.

– No puedo expresar con palabras todo el cariño que sentí por sus hijos señora Weasley – habló Hermione quedamente, con la mirada en el regazo. Contenía a duras penas sus lágrimas–. Daría lo que fuera para que nada de lo pasado, ocurriese. Cualquier cosa.

Y tenga por seguro, que jamás; jamás falté de alguna manera a Ginny ni a Ron con Harry. Nosotros… nos.. nos enamoramos mucho después de.. de…

– No es necesario que lo repitas –habló con voz fatigada y mirada inexpresiva – tienes razón Arthur –se limpió discretamente las lágrimas con el pañuelo–. Este tema ya está zanjado. Será mejor que vaya por el postre. Debe estar derritiéndose con este calor…

_¿Quién podría culpar a Hermione de querer permanecer encerrada entre cuatro paredes?_, pensó incómodo Harry, mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo desechable.

* * *

– ¿Seguro que ya te encuentras mejor?. Puedo decir que el viaje no me asentó bien y necesito descansar. Nos iremos en un segundo – le hablaba al oído, susurrando cada palabra y aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos alborotados. Se encontraban fuera, en el jardín, viendo como volaban en pequeñas réplicas de escobas verdaderas, los gemelos de Bill.

– No Harry, en serio, ya me siento de mejor ánimo. Creo que salir a jugar con los hijos de Bill fue una gran idea. – trató de que su voz sonara convincente.

_Lo que desearía en realidad es desaparecer…._

Harry la tomó de la barbilla y estaba a punto de besarla, pero un crack! Le puso en alerta inmediata.

– Oigan tórtolos –los interrumpió Fred con desparpajo, soy yo –vine a avisarles que mamá sacará una mesita con pastitas y jugo de calabaza aquí al jardín para los _lobeznos_ de Bill–. Y señaló con cariño hacia sus sobrinos que volaban extasiados–. Y la verdad que si los ve apretujados y enroscados, dudo mucho que haya quien contenga la laguna que se le desbordará por los ojos.

– La verdad no entiendo como es que tu madre nos invita con tanta insistencia y fervor, para luego terminar…. Bueno, tú entiendes… – espetó Harry algo incómodo.

– Creo que es porque te tiene mucho cariño – se apareció George de repente–. Y a ti también te quiere Hermione – y miró a la joven que había dado un respingo ante la aparición del muchacho–. Pero el punto es…

– Que el verlos juntos le disgusta, porque piensa que es una deslealtad a la memoria de mis hermanos –concluyó Fred.

– Pero nosotros jamás les faltamos. Ni siquiera veía a Hermione con otros ojos. Cuando murió Ron, un año después de salir de Hogwarts yo ni siquiera estaba con Ginny, hasta después de cinco años en que nos comprometimos. Después de su muerte, han pasado ya cuatro años y Hermione y yo sólo llevamos medio año viviendo juntos – replicó Harry malhumorado.

– No te exaltes hombre –exclamó George – no he dicho que comparta la opinión subjetiva de mamá.

– Pienso que mamá acabará aceptando su relación. Después de todo, siempre te ha tratado como un hijo, como uno de nosotros, Harry. Y eso significa que te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida… -aún así no lo desees –terció Fred.

– Si no mira a Percy. A pesar de todas las barrabasadas e imbecilidades que causa su mera existencia, mamá le sigue tejiendo los jersey año a año y pensando que es realmente fruto de sus entrañas.

– Así que vayan sin cuidado por la vida, muchachos. – Volvió a la carga Fred –Aunque obviamente aquí en casa, a pesar de que pulvericen su departamento con sus movimientos corporales horizontales –y verticales de cuando en cuando, interrumpió George–. Deben comportarse, tú –y señaló a Harry –como casto beato–. Y tú –señalando a Hermione como una virginal monja.

_Mierda! A que hora llegaremos a la casa…_ rumió Harry en su mente.

– Pero no te preocupes mucho –Fred miró a Harry sagazmente, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento–. Ya tendrás oportunidad de salir de tu torre –Por qué asumo que no lo encerrarás eternamente¿cierto Hermione?

– Ya te dije que yo no encierro a Harry… – blanqueó los ojos por segunda vez en el día.

– Entonces nos veremos en el Castillo. No se hablé más. – terminó Fred.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –dijeron a coro, Hermione y Harry.

– Pues de La Cena de Reencuentro Estudiantil de Hogwarts. – George sacó un par de invitaciones que entregó a Harry–. Que justo concuerda con una año más de la partida de Dumbledore. Tú sabes como era el tío. Cien a uno que estará contento desde donde esté, al ver que las personas se acuerdan de él con alegría, música y baile en vez de una pomposa misa fúnebre.

– Se han puesto todas las medidas de seguridad existentes; mamá no irá porque dice que será muy duro para ella ver de nuevo el colegio por lo ocurrido y Percy estará de sirviente toda la noche junto a la mesa de ponche, porque aún no consigue pareja para el baile. Ven?, Son motivos más que suficientes para desempolvar las túnicas de gala…. –Dijo Fred.

– _Y los vestiditos de volantes…_ continuó George burlón,

Harry miró a Hermione inquisitivamente. El se moría de ganas de volver a Hogwarts, aunque no tanto por el baile ni la ceremonia. Sólo quería hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore. Pero no deseaba presionar a Hermione con aquella salida. La reacción y comentarios de Molly Weasley no eran los únicos en la comunidad mágica. Aunque muy pocos, pero aún así, lastimaban a la joven.

– ¿Te gustaría ir? – habló tratando de no sonar ansioso.

_Por favor que diga que sí, que diga que sí_

– De acuerdo. Pero nos iremos temprano. ¿Vale?

– Lo que tú digas, Hermione –y la rodeó con los brazos.

– Puff!, Creo que ni Dobby llega a ese extremo de sumisión –dijo Fred con una mueca de asco exagerada en el rostro.

– ¿Y se supone que este es el tipo que nos librará de-ya-sabes-quien?, – arremetió George.

– Bueno a lo mejor y le mata a escobazo y plumerazo limpio – continuó Fred a duras penas manteniendo la seriedad.

– O de repente Voldy resulta ser alérgico al líquido limpiador de baño. – concluyó George teatralmente.

– Ustedes si que son imposibles…. – Hermione apretó los dientes y dio media vuelta con dirección a la casa. Pero se detuvo de improviso. Giró hacia donde se encontraban los tres muchachos aún riendo y habló alto: – ¿Quiénes de nuestro curso irán a la dichosa Cena?

– Bueno, en realidad casi todos los que conocemos. Aún falta confirmar Lunática Lovegood. Es que aún no le llevé la invitación. Tú sabes. No quisiera convertirme en otro pobre empleado del Ministerio que sale con otro brazo saliendo de la cabeza, por el simple hecho de haberle aceptado una bebida a ella al pasar por su casa. Y Neville tampoco ha confirmado por que aceptó un puesto de trabajo en otra Ciudad. Seamus no vendrá porque no desea que vean a su nueva esposa, _que es horrible_, tiene más años que McGonagall pero más galeones que los Malfoy…

Hermione continuó su marcha, satisfecha con aquellos datos, pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que agregaba George.

– Y también ha confirmado su asistencia Cho Chang. Ella se fue del país hace casi 8 años¿recuerdan?.

Los gemelos miraron a Harry y a Hermione alternadamente. Al no haber reacción a sus palabras continuaron;

– Si eso no los sorprendió, esto si lo hará – pronunció lentamente y con suspenso – Ella se casó allá hace 5 años. Con alguien que lleva casi 10 años fuera de Hogwarts.

– ¿No adivinan con quien? – Fred se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

– No me interesa realmente – espetó Hermione sin emoción. Y continuó su marcha. Aunque la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre la detuvo momentáneamente en el umbral.

– Draco Malfoy.

_¿Malfoy y Cho?_

_Definitivamente este mundo se está yendo a pique._meneó la cabeza y entró a la casa por un té helado, aún pasmada con la noticia.

* * *

**Ufff, Draco aparece en escena. Ummmm y justo al lado de Cho Chang. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar un baile, ya saben, luz tenue, música suave, alcohol en las venas (ups, ignoren este último comentario…) ejem ejem, como decía.. Hermione volverá a ver a Draco después de tanto tiempo. Habrá cambiado en algo el joven arrogante, orgulloso en estos tiempos?. Realmente la experiencia tan fuerte de la muerte de Dumbledore lo habrá cambiado? Acaso se unió a los mortífagos?, continuó su carrera al lado de Voldemort?**

**Pues no tienen más que esperar ( y solicitar vía review jjijijijiji) el siguiente cápitulo…)**

**Abrazos por montón.**

**Gise**


	2. El pequeño dragón

**Hola gentita!**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Y a los que dejaron comentarios igual un apapacho fuerte.**

**Después de 10 años, Hermione, Draco y Harry, se mirarán las caras… como se comportarán. Serán personas maduras, de acuerdo a su edad? O aún se comportarán como adolescentes furibundos?**

**Y para rematar… con la tensión que sólo puede acarrear un baile.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

**Gise.**

**Y como siempre menciono, tómense un tiempito y perpetúen su visita por aquí.!!**

**Déjen su review!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON**

****

****

– Si nunca hubiese conocido a Harry y a Ron, seguramente Ron estaría vivo. Tal vez Ginny no se habría arriesgado a preparar la boda. Estaba obsesionada con no perder el tiempo. Es obvio pues, si Ron no tuvo la oportunidad de confesarme su cariño. Pero sólo consiguió ser blanco fácil. Tal vez ninguno hubiese muerto si yo no hubiese nacido…

_Bueno tampoco voy a ser tan arrogante de pensar que todo es mi culpa_ –suspiró hondo. Se movió ligeramente en el agua. Las burbujas casi habían desaparecido y la luz de las pequeñas velas perfumadas empezaba a languidecer. Salió con parsimonia de la tina. Tomó el albornoz blanco del colgador y se lo puso. Bajó la cabeza, pasó una toalla por sus crespos cabellos, la enredó en ellos y se incorporó. Salió del baño refunfuñando

_¡Rayos! Por qué dije que sí... No tengo ni una pizca de ganas de salir_. – pateó furiosa la cesta de ropa de su habitación. Caminó despacio por ella, friccionado la toalla sobre su cabello y se detuvo frente a la amplia cama. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. No podía quitar el ojo de aquel vestido marfil que estaba sobre el lecho. Junto a él como complemento un pequeño chal de gasa del mismo color.

_Me sentiré desnuda con esta cosa, nunca debí aceptárselo a mamá._

Recordó fastidiada como Fleur y su madre se habían confabulado para convencerla de usar aquel vestido.

– Pero cariño –había suplicado su mamá–. Si es un vestido tan hermoso y elegante. Tiene un corte perfecto. No se compara para nada a los atuendos que normalmente usas. Fleur hizo un considerable esfuerzo en acompañarme a escogerlo. Se enteró que Harry me ayudaría y puso el grito en el cielo…

– Haggy te hubiega escogido una sábana y le creagía un agujego paga tu cabeza –le había contando espantada la francesa. Hermione hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa al recordar el incidente.

– Y hasta elegimos estas sandalias de tacón y su correspondiente bolso de mano –y agitó los zapatos de pequeñas tiras plateadas y la pequeña carterita–. ¿Acaso no son lindos?. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a usar este tipo de prendas, tu closet parece el de una colegiala, no se compara en nada al de tus primas o….

– Mamá, no se compara para nada, porque yo no voy de fiesta en fiesta. Mi guardarropa es muy casual. ¿O acaso piensas que voy a ir al Ministerio con un traje de cóctel y zapatos de tacón aguja? – le había interrumpido con tedio.

– Pero hijita, Harry es una persona famosa, lo quieras o no. Y si ahora tú eres…. Bueno prácticamente su esposa – carraspeó incómoda–. Lo lógico es que presenten una imagen acorde con dicha situación.

– Harry no es una estrella de cine, y no estamos prácticamente casados mamá –se había acercado a ella y tomado de las manos con cariño–, Ya te dije varias veces, que no pienso casarme aún con él. Al menos por ahora, no está dentro de nuestros planes. Recién estamos empezando una relación, y te expliqué también cuando me mudé con él, que si lo hacía se debía en gran medida a lo que pasó con Ginny. Aunque nunca pensé en vivir con alguien antes de casarme, creo que los tiempos no andan muy convenientes como para esperar mucho ¿verdad?, a pesar de que muchos censuraron mi decisión en aquel entonces–. Le dio un beso, dado media vuelta y sentado frente a su tocador. Estuvo absorta viendo su imagen.

_Aún ahora, Parvati y algunas chicas siguen murmurando por lo bajo, las muy hipócritas. Seguramente les hierve la sangre no estar en mi pellejo…_

_¿Yo vanidosa?...sólo eso faltaba_ había pensado.

– Hija, vamos, debes estar elegante para la cena de más tarde –la sacó de su ensoñación –Y este vestido esta espectacular. No es ni recatado ni tampoco provocador. Además finalmente Harry lo aceptó. Aunque dice que el vestido que el propuso era mucho mejor.

_¿Lo aceptó? Ummm, ese también es uno de los puntos que debo aclarar con Harry, además del hecho de querer vestirme como su tía Petunia._

Regresó al presente. Se levantó con cuidado del tocador donde estuvo recordando. Había terminado de maquillarse. _Ni muy recargado ni tan invisible, justa medida _se dijo. Volvió a mirar a aquel vestido de corte recto pero exquisito. Sujeto por dos trencillas plateadas, finas. De textura como seda pesada, confeccionada para dar énfasis al cuerpo de la usuaria y no tanto al mismo vestido. Apenas un ligero vuelo se extendía a partir de los muslos hasta terminar con pequeñísimas ondas.

_Menos mal que no soy adicta a los chocolates ni a las pastitas…. _

Se lo colocó con cuidado. Lo que más le incomodaba era el hecho de no poder usar un brassier apropiado, ya que tenía un escote en la espalda, aunque no muy revelador, pero que limitaba el uso de dicha prenda.

– Cuando uno es joven, esbelta, audaz y la ley de la gravedad aún no afecta…. Le había dicho su madre, ante la pregunta obvia de ¿...¡¿sin brassiere?!

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Aunque debía reconocer, ahora que se miraba al espejo concienzudamente, que no se veía mal. Es más, le asentaba de maravillas. No estaba ni muy apretado que no le permitiera movimientos ni tan suelto que no realzara su cuerpo. Se calzó los zapatos y colocó pequeñas gotas de perfume en sus muñecas y cuello.

–¡HERMIONE! QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE –gritó Harry desde la cocina. Ya casi se acababa el whisky de fuego de su vaso y Hermione no asomaba ni la nariz fuera de la habitación.

El tampoco estaba ahora tan animado. Aunque quiso ir desde un inicio, casi por nostalgia y por la conversación con Dumbledore _bueno, al menos por una "casi" diálogo con su retrato_ se dijo. Ahora se veía ante la expectativa de un gran grupo de gente deseosa de conversar con él y de investigar sobre su reciente vida privada. Y estaba el hecho de que Hermione iría vestida de esa manera… ¿Cómo no pudo evitarlo?. A pesar de que insistió, Fleur y su casi suegra habían decidido que _ese_ era el vestido apropiado, prácticamente Hermione acudiría exhibiendo medio cuerpo y _todos_ tendrían que notar su presencia.

_Al primero que la coma con los ojos voy a–– _

Pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Salió de la cocina, deteniéndose en el umbral. Se quedó pasmado cuando vio avanzar a Hermione por el pasadizo hacia él. Estaba espectacular. Quizá demasiado espectacular.

…_.Partirle la cara con mis manos_ finalizó cerrando los puños.

* * *

El camino hacia Hogwarts les trajo muchos recuerdos. A diferencia de Harry, que había vuelto en varias oportunidades. Hermione no había vuelto a poner un pie en Hogwarts. Supuso que se debía a lo ocurrido con Ron. Siempre tuvo la idea que los pensamientos y sentimientos de ese entonces la abrumarían si volvía, aunque ahora se convencía más debió acudir mucho antes para calmar esas sensaciones.

Se detuvieron en Hogsmade y saludaron a la Sra. Rosmerta. Ella insistió en invitarles una taza de hidromiel con especias caliente, que rehusaron cortésmente, ya que estaban un poco retrasados. Hermione se lamentó usar el vestido por primera vez, a pesar de cubrir sus hombros con el chal, tenía algo de frío. Caminaron acompañados del silencio de la noche y por supuesto de la capa invisible de Harry hasta las rejas que separaban al colegio. Siguieron el trayecto acostumbrado, subidos en los carruajes, que para aquella ocasión habían engalanado con una cubierta de tapiz rojo sangre y con un toldo de estrellitas doradas.

Harry bajó de un salto el carruaje y se dirigió a la puerta entusiasmado como niño frente a una feria. Miraba a todos lados y ya había subido dos escalones cuando reparó que Hermione no estaba a su lado.

_Inhala, exhala.. inhala, exhala… recuerda, él es así, comprensión, comprensión…_ casi como un mantra, susurraba Hermione, mientras bajaba como podía del carruaje. Aquel vestidito definitivamente no estaba pensado como para viajar en un carromato. Miró a Harry con gesto ceñudo, pero casi al instante se disipó el sentimiento, al ver la cara de compunción del joven.

– Lo siento, Hermione… es que…. sabes que no soy muy––

– Ya lo sé Harry. No te preocupes. Entremos, vale?

Avanzaron tomados de la mano. Un poco ansiosos, un poco expectantes. No sabían que tan fastuosa sería aquella cena. Y como serían recibidos. Llegaron a la gran puerta de roble del vestíbulo. Entraron silencios. No se escuchaba un bullicio muy alto, llegaban a ellos acordes de música suave. Se detuvieron pasos antes de entrar al gran comedor.

– ¿Estas lista?

– Lista o no, entremos –Hermione tomó aire, como si fuera a zambullirse en el lago del colegio y avanzó junto a Harry hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ambos se quedaron momentáneamente parados en el umbral. El Gran Comedor estaba realmente fastuoso. Habían pequeñas mesas en vez de las usuales, largas de madera, aunque estaban cubiertas con manteles de lino con los emblemas de cada casa. Estaban dispuestas a lo largo de todo el salón. Los centros de mesa eran pequeñas flores que despedían brillos, luces y fragancias discretas. Los grandes pilares estaban adornados con cintas de bellas tonalidades, tornasoles, reflejos, prismas. Subían como enredaderas verdaderas hacia el espacio. El cielo artificial estaba cubierto con estrellas fulgurantes y como siempre miles de velas, con luces multicolores flotaban por doquier. A un extremo un grupo de brujas y magos con túnicas plateadas y extraños instrumentos componían música celestial. Vio a varios conocidos. Fred y George los saludaron desde la barra de bebidas. Seamus hablaba con Dean a un extremo del salón. En una de las mesas Harry divisó a la profesora McGonagall que le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

Avanzaron decididos, aunque todavía un poco cohibidos. Harry era conciente de que muchos pares de ojos estaban sobre ellos. Y le ardía pensar que muchos tendrían como motivo el vestido de Hermione. Sintió una puntada de celos dentro. Apresuró el paso y llegó a la mesa.

– ¡Harry! Que gusto me da verte… –emocionada, Minerva McGonagall rodeaba su mesa y le daba una inusual muestra de afecto tan palpable. Abrazaba a Harry con resolución.

– Yo también estoy contento de estar aquí – murmuró algo apocado –No venía hace mucho…

– Hermione Granger, me da mucho gusto verte a ti también –y otro abrazo igual de firme le fue dado por la anciana profesora.

– Por un momento pensé que no vendrían. Hagrid salió a esperarlos en la entrada. De seguro se cruzaron por el camino. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo. Esta deseoso de poder abrazarte. Tomen asiento, que vuelvo en seguida –salía a toda prisa McGonagall

_Como si pudiese uno cruzarse con Hagrid y no verlo… y encima debo esperar a que me rompa la caja torácica_,riendo Harry se sentó a la mesa… obviamente sin jalar la silla de Hermione primero.

Minutos más tarde, con algunas copas circulando y la charla amena con los viejos profesores, Harry y Hermione estaban más a gusto y relajados completamente. La música sonaba tentadora. Se le movían los pies involuntariamente al ritmo de las melodías, pero sabía que Harry no era muy dado a bailar.

_Parecía que era arrastrado al patíbulo por Parvati_, recordó con un gesto risueño, aquel antiguo baile del torneo de los tres magos, donde ellos dos habían iniciado el Baile. _Lo más seguro es que se debía a que él no era pareja de Cho Chang_, y su semblante se suavizó.

–¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! –se lanzó sobre ellos eufórica Parvati Patil. Vestía un vestido rosado algo ceñido que revelaba muy bien las curvas de la morena.

_Caray, creo que entró en el vestido untada en mantequilla..._ especuló Hermione.

Se levantó y fue envuelta en un perfume dulzón, proveniente de su otrora compañera de cuarto. Luego se dirigió a Harry. Lo examinó, como se examina a una pieza especialmente apetecible de carne y se lanzó hacia él. Hermione sonrió divertida al ver la cara de vergüenza del muchacho por sobre el hombro de Parvati.

– Hermione –le miró con reprobación – aún no han ido a la mesa de nuestra casa. Vamos, hay varios de nuestro curso–. Y tomó a la joven del brazo y prácticamente le jaló hacia el otro lado del Salón. Harry les siguió un poco abochornado.

– Miren a quien traigo aquí –exclamó Parvati radiante–. Se hizo a un lado teatralmente y señaló a Harry y a Hermione. En la mesa hubo varios grititos de emoción y una que otra palmada.

Neville estaba sentado junto a una Luna que estaba con la vista fija en algún punto sobre su cabeza. El joven se levantó y fue a estrechar la mano de Harry con gesto de alegría veraz. Luego procedió a darle un beso a Hermione, no sin antes, tropezar con una silla cercana al acercársele.

Hermione saludó a Luna desde su lugar y la joven le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa para volver a mirar las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Lavender estaba también en la mesa y cuchicheaba con otra joven, que inicialmente la castaña no reconoció.

– Harry, querido amigo, no me has saludado aún –y con un contoneo de caderas aquella mujer se dirigió a él. Le extendió la mano. Harry no supo que hacer, miró hacia ambos lados como buscando una respuesta. Cayó en la cuenta, tomó la mano de la mujer y se la llevó a los labios. Ella sonrío extasiada sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Eee.. Aún no has saludado a Hermione – declaró incómodamente Harry.

– Ahh.. Hola Hermione, no te había visto.

– Hola Romilda – si vieras que yo sí–. Exclamó con aplomo.

Después de un silencio incómodo, todos los Gryffindors se sentaron. Se miraron por unos momentos incómodos hasta que el inicio de la música los relajó.

– Harry, quiero bailar… – susurró Hermione en su oído.

– No por favor, sabes que no me gusta mucho, creo que vine con dos pies izquierdos desde el útero –respondió tratando de pasar el tema.

– Dale, Harry, aunque sea un par de piezas… –rogaba Hermione.

– Tal vez dentro de un rato… ¿vale?. –La asió con cariño de la barbilla y le depositó un suave beso.

– Uuuyyyy Hermione, si no lo viera no lo creería. ¿Quién diría que finalmente te quedarías con Harry?, Claro, después de todo, sólo quedaron ustedes. Era lo lógico –habló Romilda con argucia, aunque con tono muy suave y sutil.

– Harry se removió en su asiento. Hermione le tomó de la mano, como siempre que deseaba calmarlo.

– Tienes razón, quien diría que me quedaría con él. Hasta parece que le hubiese dado un filtro amoroso… Hay no, espera, eso solo lo haría alguna desesperada, con poca autoestima e inexistentes encantos. ¿No conocemos a nadie con esas características, cierto? –respondió inocentemente.

Romilda entornó los ojos y un brillo rabioso se extendió por sus pupilas. Suavizó el rostro y con la voz gélida y apocada contestó:

– Creo que no.

La tensión de pronto se vio interrumpida por la risa cantarina de Luna. Voltearon a verla inmediatamente. Neville estaba a su lado, con el rostro rojo como un tomate y con la mano aún extendida hacia ella.

– ¿De verdad me estás invitando a bailar? – rió de nuevo. Porqué Hermione está sentada al otro extremo de la mesa. Aunque si no te has equivocado, de seguro que me gustaría danzar–. Hizo a un lado su silla y depositó su mano sobre la mano de Neville. Este miró hacia el suelo por un instante, tomó aire y avanzó hacia la pista.

Hermione miraba encantada hacia la pista de baile, aún tenía ganas de bailar pero sabía que no serviría de nada insistirle a Harry. Él la miró dubitativo. Se le iluminó el rostro por un instante.

– ¿Que te parece si te traigo un rico vaso con ponche?

– ¿Ponche¿¿Ponche??, No pues Harry, sé bueno y tráenos tres Daiquiris de Durazno en esas copitas altas. Así aprovechamos y nos ponemos al día con los chismes –urgió Parvati que ya empujaba a Harry hacia la barra de bebidas y se sentaba en su lugar.

Lo último que vio Harry fue la cara de incomodidad de Hermione mientras caminaba hacia los cócteles.

Hermione asentía de cuando en cuando y sonreía tontamente. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, y no en aquella mesa, con sus ocasionales acompañantes.

_Es como estar en un viaje astral sin haberme dormido_…

– Hermione¿me estás escuchando? – habló Parvati, visiblemente ofendida.

– ¿Qué?... este… perdón, es que me distraje con… con tu vestido. ¿A que no te he dicho aún que lindo está? –respondió con expresión encandilada.

Parvati mudó de expresión en el acto. – Verdad que sí… Y lo compré de oferta.. bla bla bla bla

_Oh Dios…. Empezamos de nuevo_

– Pero como seguía contando… vi a Draco Malfoy ayer en el Ministerio y…..

Hermione escuchó el nombre y alzó las cejas. Malfoy. Hacía muchas lunas que no pensaba en él. Bueno, pensar sería decir mucho. Recordó que después del sexto año, Malfoy no había regresado a Hogwarts. Se mudó con su madre de un momento a otro. Habían habladurías, rumores que había huido de los mortífagos y otras, que él se había unido finalmente a ellos. Luego se enteraron que estaba en Sudamérica incrementando aún más su fortuna. Nadie podría afirmar que estuviera inmerso en actos oscuros o en tratos con mortífagos o negocios confusos. Lo último que escuchó fue que se había mudado a Europa. Fuera de eso, hasta la semana anterior en la madriguera, no tenía ni idea que se había casado con Cho Chang.

– … y se ve más …no sé… como más maduro, con más sex appeal. Me encontré con él al inicio del baile. Y aún está más guapo y varonil, si eso es posible – terminaba Parvati.

– ¿Sólo más guapo? –refutaba Romilda. – Dios, está para comérselo con todo y zapatos. Hace rato me lo choqué _accidentalmente_ en el vestíbulo y casi me le lanzó encima, pero el profesor Slughorn nos interrumpió y lo alejó de mí.

– Menos mal, porque si te encuentra la Chang, estarías frita… – agregó Lavender risueña.

– Ni que tuviera miedo de la engreída esa. – arguyó con énfasis.

Harry llegó con las bebidas justo a tiempo. Le alcanzó los licores a cada una y Hermione le miró ceñudo al recibir la suya y comprobar que estaba a la mitad.

– Es que me entretuve conversando con Fred y George–se disculpó–. Y estuve bebiendo un poco de ella…

_Ya, que me vuelva unineuronal como Romilda si no fue porque no quieres que tome alcohol..._ pensó con agudeza

– Dale Harry, a que hora vas a bailar con nosotras –habló Parvati risueña–. Estamos aquí como plantas y tú no te animas a mover el esqueleto.

– Parvati.. yo.. es que…

Pero la suerte acompañó a Harry en ese instante porque divisaron que se acercaba hacia la mesa el profesor Slughorn, quien vestía una túnica de gala pomposa y una copa con líquido ambarino en la mano.

– Harry, querido amigo. ¿Por qué no has ido a saludarme a la mesa? – lo miró con gesto adusto, pero sonrió indulgente, como si Harry fuera un niño chiquito pillado en una travesura. Se había percatado que Harry tenía de la mano a Hermione.

– Srta. Granger, es un placer volver a verla –y tomó delicadamente la mano libre de Hermione y se la llevó a los labios con gesto galante. –Aún no he contado con el placer de su presencia en mi despacho en estos años. Estoy seguro que estaríamos muy a gusto conversando sobre cuestiones y proyectos importantes para el Ministerio. Tengo entendido que ahora está a cargo de un Departamento… –la miró esperanzado.

_Oh vamos… ahora no… por eso tampoco pisaba Hogwarts_

Harry captó la mirada de auxilio de Hermione.

– Y dígame profesor¿Severus Snape sigue aún dando clases en el colegio?.

– Bueno, pensé que tú sabrías mejor que nadie que él consiguió por fin la asignatura de DCAO.

Claro que Harry lo sabía, pero no se le había ocurrido una pregunta más interesante.

– Que les parece muchachos, si me acompañan a la mesa de Slytherin. No creo que las viejas rencillas entre las casas lo impidan. – avanzó unos pasos y espero.

Harry miró a Hermione y ella asintió rendida. Ambos caminaron junto a Slughorn con dirección a la mesa de los Slytherins.

Se sentaron concientes de las miradas de disgusto que se habían formado en varias de las personas sentadas allí. Slughorn hablaba con tranquilidad sobre planes, consejos y exhortaciones con Harry. De repente varios hombres de la mesa voltearon a un punto detrás de ellos. Una mujer hermosa caminaba hacia la mesa. Vestía un vestido strapless ajustado debajo del talle y que caía con buen gusto y exquisitez. Su piel blanca contrastaba con aquel vestido rojo. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un coqueto moño. Tenía en la mano un cigarro con pitillo e inhalaba con elegancia. Miró a Harry profundamente con aquellos ojos rasgados.

– Hola Harry, que satisfacción me da encontrarte aquí. Y también a ti Hermione – sonrió Cho Chang.

Se saludaron formalmente y volvieron a sus asientos. Cho giró hacia Harry para empezar a platicar con él, pero se vio obligada a guardar silencio. La profesora McGonagall había llegado a la mesa y se dirigía a Harry con voz ceremoniosa.

– Harry, ya puedes acompañarme a mi despacho. Supongo que estarás deseoso de conversar con nuestro ex Director… ¿o me equivoco?. Si nos disculpas un momento, Horace.

Harry casi salta de su asiento, pidió permiso a los presentes atropelladamente y ni se acordó de hablar con Hermione. Ella miró decepcionada mientras él se alejaba del salón.

– ¿Te conté que estuve en París, Hermione ?. –giró hacia ella y empezó a hablar.

Hermione nunca tuvo nada contra Cho. Jamás sintió celos o alguna emoción parecida, aunque si le disgustó un poco que haya desistido de Harry tan fácil en quinto año. Ahora no la unía a ella más que un sentimiento de compañerismo por haber estudiado en el mismo colegio. Fuera de eso, no sentía ningún lazo o nexo con ella. Por eso al inicio dispuso toda su atención a su interlocutora pero conforme iba avanzando aquel monólogo, ya que los monosílabos de Hermione no contaban, terminó sólo por cortesía de escuchar la conversación. Se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado. Sus palabras eran cada vez más frívolas, huecas. Que, si su casa de verano en Marbella, su nuevo rancho en Perú, sus viajes por el mundo, su nuevo guardarropa, sus exquisitas joyas. La conversación volvió a interesarle cuando ella mencionó a Harry, pero no fue más que para insinuar que cuando él venciera al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, seguramente tendrá todo eso, porque se haría muy famoso, rico, envidiable, codiciado. Que no desaprovechara la oportunidad para atraparlo ahora y casarse con él para evitar que llegue más adelante una arpía e intente quitárselo y ganarse con todo el paquete. Le aconsejaba que lo atrape cuanto antes, que inclusive si ella quería, y se acercó a ella para susurrarle, podía darle algunos consejillos para ello.

Hermione miró por las mesas de los Slytherins y le sorprendió no ver a Draco. Aunque en el fondo se compadeció por aquella tortura diaria que debía ser vivir con una persona como Cho.

_Que estoy diciendo, si Malfoy es otro engreído y arrogante._

Minutos más tarde, Hermione no podía ya con tanta tontería, estaba a punto de pararse y largarse de una buena vez de esa mesa. Harry no aparecía por lado alguno y se sentía atrapada. Y cuando se acercó a la mesa Justin Finch-Fletchley a saludarla y a invitarla a bailar, ella salió volando del lugar.

– Caray Hermione, tenías cara de estar mirando carreras de caracoles – le hablaba Justin, a la par que la hacía girar.

– ¡Justin, Por favor, me encanta bailar, pero no por ello debo recorrer toda la pista –se quejaba riendo Hermione.

– Bueno vale, pero tampoco es que vamos a bailar como Neville y Luna, que ya parecen que han muerto en la pista.

Hermione y Justin bailaban sin parar, ella estaba feliz y contenta. Conversaron de todo un poco. Incluso Justin le habló de su prometida, una chica muggle que conoció saliendo del Ministerio. Le costaba que los padres de ella lo acepten por eso había venido solo, pero que estaba muy enamorado de ella y que lucharía por ganarse el aprecio de sus futuros suegros, eso le había jurado a la joven. Hermione lo miraba con admiración por la manera tan valiente en la que se expresaba y lo alentaba a continuar para cumplir con su promesa.

Pero a la mitad de una canción, Hermione se percató que Harry estaba parado en una de las entradas al Salón, recostado sobre su hombro y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándola malhumorado. Se sintió incómoda sin saber porqué. No estaba haciendo nada malo, pero la mirada de Harry la inquietaba. Trató de pensar empáticamente para deducir las razones por las que Harry tenía aquella postura adusta pero no encontró ninguna razón válida. Pero sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con la lógica.

_Otra vez sus celos..._

Apenas termine esta canción, me acercaré y hablaré con él, pensó de inmediato, pero no contó con que la profesora McGonagall volvía a acercársele y se lo llevaba por el corredor. Decidió mentirle a Justín fingiendo que estaba fatigada por tanto bailar y le pidió que la acompañara a la mesa de Griffyndor. Pero no contó con la llamada de Cho, que desde su mesa le hacía señas para que se acercara de nuevo a ella.

Como prisionero al patíbulo, Hermione caminó directo hacia el lugar.

– Y te comenté que ahora residiremos aquí, en Londres. No me termino de acostumbrar, porque debo ser honesta al decirte que ya estaba acostumbrada a no tener, digamos, raíces en ningún lugar, y ahora tengo que cambiar mi modo de vida porque Draco ha recibido una propuesta del Ministerio que dice que será provechosa para ambos.

– ¿Qué clase de propuesta? – interrumpió Hermione, y es que la mención de Draco y Ministerio en una misma frase había logrado captar su atención.

– Te soy sincera, no tengo la más mínima idea. El siempre se encarga de los negocios como debe de ser, yo sólo me ocupo de que todo marche de maravillas en mi casa y bla bla bla bla.

Hermione se desconectó totalmente de aquella plática, _Rayos! Si sigo así pronto me volveré tarada..._ pero salió del trance al ver acercarse a Harry nuevamente al Salón. Pero para su sorpresa él no venía hacia ella, se iba hacia la mesa de Griffyndor. Se sentó junto a Parvati y se pusieron a platicar de lo más amenos.

_¿Qué diantre..?_

– Cho no se percató, o no quiso decir nada. Pero era obvio que Harry estaba ignorando a Hermione. Murmuró algo así como, déjalo, pero Hermione no era mujer de quedarse impasible. Sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo Harry y no iba a seguirle el jueguito. Se levantó con elegancia. Pudo ver a Harry mirarla de reojo, seguramente pensando que ella iría a buscarlo, pero observó también la cara de estupefacción de Harry al contemplarla caminando hacia la salida del salón. Salió hacia la fría noche.

Ya había llegado cerca del invernadero cuando sintió la mano de Harry cerrarse en su antebrazo. Se miraron en silencio por un instante. Hermione esta indignada y enfadada.

– Me vas a explicar o no, porque tenías que salir a bailar con ese idiota de Justín, Hermione?

– Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de un hecho común y corriente, o acaso debo explicarte como voy al baño o como me cepillo los dientes.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero Hermione, no me retes. No tenías porque bailar con él. Todos te estaban mirando.

– ¡¿Y que tiene de malo que salga a bailar con un compañero TUYO Y MIO del colegio?!

– ¡¿Cómo que, que tiene de malo?! No te das cuenta que lo único que él busca es tener algo contigo! –exclamó fuera de sí.

– ¿¡QUE¿Acaso es que me va a proponer matrimonio o hacerme el amor en la pista?. ¡' Harry por favor madura!, –Hermione estaba colorada por el esfuerzo. Apretó los puños con rudeza.

Los ánimos estaban caldeados. Hermione conocía a Harry. Pero no iba a ceder esta vez. Era conciente también que no iba a lograr nada en ese instante, si continuaban exaltados. Como muchas veces, respiró hondo y trató de serenarse.

– Harry por favor, déjame sola un momento. Luego hablaremos con más calma. No debemos hace una escena justo este día. Todos esperan verte adentro.

– Pero Hermione… –una señal de alarma empezaba a sonar en el fondo de su cabeza.

– Harry vete por favor –replicó con voz firme–. Luego hablaremos cuando nos hayamos calmado. Regresa al salón. Yo me quedaré un momento por aquí e iré en unos minutos. Necesito pensar bien las cosas.

_Creo que la cagué_… musitó Harry mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_Porqué tiene que actuar de esa manera tan… tan… tan cavernícola… grrrr!_

Hermione paseaba de un lado a otro por el invernadero. A la luz de la luna las plantas se veían un poco amenazadoras, pero Hermione conocía muy bien aquel lugar y sabía que lo único que podía hacerle daño eran las mandrágoras que eran minúsculos bebes bajo tierra en ese momento y el lazo del diablo que estaba encerrado en una urna de cristal.

Creo que estamos demasiado obsesionados el uno con el otro. Soy conciente que me he vuelto muy aprensiva con él. Tengo un miedo permanente que le pase algo y ….. muera –se estremeció sin querer– . Y la otra mitad del tiempo él me atosiga porque piensa que lo dejaré en cualquier momento por otro, por que cree que no podré _soportar_ la vida que lleva.

Continuó adentrándose aún más cuando escuchó ruidos desde el fondo del lugar. Como vidrios rotos cayendo al suelo. Inmediatamente saca la varita y se puso en alerta. Avanzó con cautela, hacia el sector donde escuchó los golpeteos. Iba a lanzar ya un hechizo cuando divisó a lo lejos a un niño pequeño agazapado bajo la urna del lazo del diablo. Largos tentáculos estaban enredándose por sus bracitos. Lágrimas estaban brotando de sus ojos.

– _Lumus Solaris_

E inmediatamente todo el invernadero se llenó de una luz brillante. El lazo del diablo retrocedió y Hermione lanzó otro hechizo sin perder tiempo.

– _Reparo_

Y la urna de cristal volvió a encerrar a la monstruosa planta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Hermione corrió hacia el pequeñito y lo abrazó. Cuando el niño se calmó ella lo observó con más detalle. Tendría 4 años a lo sumo. La piel era pálida aunque grandes manchas sonrosadas aparecían en ese instante por sus mejillas producto del llanto. Tenía pestañas enormes, sus ojos algo rasgados enmarcaban unos ojos intensos color del acero, del mercurio. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado al igual que su túnica de gala.

– Déjame acomodarte la túnica –le habló dulcemente–. Se veía tan gracioso con aquella ropa elegante de gente mayor. Le alisó el pelo con la mano. Tenía tierra en la punta de la nariz y en las mejillas – Se quitó la delicada estola y la utilizó para limpiarle la carita. Dejó la prenda sobre unas ramas.

– ¿Eres una ninfa del bosque? – preguntó ilusionado.

– Pues me temo que no – sonrió ante tal pregunta.

– Heyda me contó que las ninfas siempre acuden al rescate de las personas perdidas en el bosque.

Hermione rió con la ocurrencia. El pequeño ya estaba repuesto. El mismo se había limpiado las zapatos y recogido la roca roja como sangre que había roto el cristal de la urna.

– Esta piedra es de mi papá, la tenía en su armario, la trajo de uno de sus viajes –la levantó orgulloso–. Me contó que sirve para romper cualquier cosa que quieras. La que sea. Así esté encantada. Por eso tenía que aprovechar y probarla.

– No creo que tengas edad para llevar una de esas cosas – le miró seria.

– ¿No le dirás a papá que la tomé… por favor, no le digas? – Sus ojitos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Veamos, ven aquí y siéntate un momento –limpió con la varita unos bancos de madera y sentó al chiquitín junto a ella –¿Tu padre no sabe que tomaste prestada esa piedra?

– Nop

– Pero no pudiste tomarla tan fácilmente... a menos que haya dejado la piedra por ahí tirada –Ya empezaba a cogerle rabia a aquel hombre tan descuidado que dejaba objetos tan peligrosos al alcance de sus hijos–. ¿Te explicaron que esa piedra no es un juguete?

– Sip. Mi papá me lo dijo. – Miraba azorado el piso del invernadero –Me prometió que me traería algo que, que…_no fuera nocigo para mi edad_, pero como no se que quiere decir eso, la tomé prestada.

– Creo que tu papá quiso decir _nocivo_, y eso quiere decir que te traería algo que no te hiciese daño ni representara peligro para ti. ¿Me comprendes? –esbozó entre risueña y preocupada.

– Sip.

– Pero aún no me has dicho, como conseguiste la dichosa piedra – volvió a la carga Hermione, tratando de sonar molesta. Aunque obviamente no lo consiguió porque el pequeño la miraba con enardecimiento. Se había levantado de un salto y empezó su representación.

– Me escondí en el ropero de mamá. Cuando ella salió para una de sus fiestas, tomé las llaves mágicas que estaban en esa mesa esa donde se pinta y despinta todos los días. Baje las escaleras y me escabullí en el salón de trofeos. Heyda no me vio porque le estaba preparando a mi mamá un vaso con esa cosa que te pone graciosa. Me tiré como un mortífago al acechó y lu–

Hermione dio un respingo. Una cosa era escuchar la palabra mortífago en una conversación entre adultos que estaban relacionados con la guerra y otra era escucharla de labios de un niño.

– ¿De donde escuchaste esa palabra….?

El niño la miró intrigado

– Pues en mi casa.

Una especie de engranaje empezaba a funcionar en el cerebro de Hermione cuando observó con más detenimiento a aquel pequeño de cabello platinado, piel pálida y ojos de acero.

– ¿ ehh …… no me has dicho aún como te llamas y quien es tu papá….?

– Lucius –una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó muy cerca de ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó. Esa voz… era obvio…

_No puede ser…_

– ¡PAPA! – alborotado el pequeño corrió hacia donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

* * *

– ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí sola con mi hijo? – siseó con autoridad en la voz.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado en medio del invernadero. Al llegar su hijo, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. Intercambiaron breves palabras que Hermione no pudo escuchar. Inmediatamente miró a Hermione.

– Te hice una pregunta. –repitió irritado. Pero el que respondió fue su hijo.

– ¡Papi!. Ella me salvo. Creo que es una ninfa del bosque. Aunque también podría ser un "adimago", _no le ves la gran melena de león papá_?Susurró bajito aunque Hermione igual escuchó.

Hermione creyó ver una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, pero al parecer fue sólo un destello de luz de luna, ya que volvió a mirarlo y continuaba con aquel gesto adusto.

_Será mejor que me largue de aquí. Suficientes problemas para una noche._

No había avanzado ni un paso cuando escuchó desde la entrada uno sonidos entrecortados, parecían pequeños lamentos y sollozos. Se aproximaban hacia donde se encontraban los tres. Hermione trato de enfocar con atención para descubrir a la persona que estaba llorando claramente. No pudo distinguir nada y le sorprendió que Malfoy ni siquiera volteara a ver quien originaba tales lamentos.

– Amo, Amo Lucius, usted está aquí –la voz provenía de una elfina, de largas orejas, ojos saltones, nariz prominente muy similar a Winky, aunque ésta tenía una pequeña mata de pelo blanco y bien peinado y como ropa un pedazo de cortina a modo de delantal–. Soy una elfina mala, mala. Heyda perdió al amito, no podrá perdonárselo jamás. Heyda mala, debió cuidar mejor al amito. Merezco un castigo enorme, no comeré por 30 días, me tiraré por el balcón de la mansión, me perf–

– No necesitas hacer nada de eso – cortó apremiante Hermione. Se había dirigido presurosa hacia la elfina que se había arrojado a los pies del pequeño–. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez. Pero no necesitas lastimarte por eso. No creo que hayas descuidado con mala intención a.. a Lucius

_Que raro decir ese nombre…_

No eres una esclava –continuó acalorada–. Nadie tiene derecho a humillarte, ni a exigirte que te maltrates. Recuerda que no eres una prisionera, aunque te traten de esa manera –trataba de consolarla, aunque sin éxito según los sollozos aún más estridentes de ella, conforme había hablado. Se había arrodillado a su lado, indecisa si debía tocarla o no.

– ¿Estás tratando de amotinar a mi elfina, Granger¿Y frente a mis narices? –habló sarcástico.

La sola mención de su apellido en aquella voz, la remontaron inmediatamente a sus años de Colegio y de las tantas veces que peleó con Malfoy. Eso bastó para enardecerse.

– Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es problema mío –se levantó en el acto. Miró a Draco directo a los ojos y se irguió lo más que pudo. –Sólo me limitaba a exponer mi punto de vista ante tan bárbara forma de esclavitud y salvajismo –espetó con vehemencia.

– Como podrás recordar –Draco seguía impávido ante las muestras de coraje de la joven. Se había adelantado hacia ella, pero guardando una distancia, a su parecer apropiada–. Lo que tú pienses o dejes de pensar, siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado. Y no veo porque tendría que cambiar esa situación. Ella es mi elfina y puedo hacer con ella lo que deseo. ¿Esta claro? – terminó con tono de voz que no admite réplica. La miraba con desagrado.

– Eres… Eres… – la rabia no la dejaba hablar. – Avanzó hecha una tromba, pero con cuidado de pasar lo más alejada de él.

Draco le miró inexpresivo. Vio como se alejaba apretando los puños con dirección hacia el Salón.

– ¿Porqué está tan enojada?. ¿Hicimos algo malo, papá? – Lucius jaló su pantalón imperioso.

_La fuerza de la costumbre..._ pensó irónico

– Amo Malfoy… perdóneme, nunca más, nunca más volveré a perder al amito, es que la señora mando a Heyda a traer su cigarrera a la casa. ¡Soy mala¡Debo castigarme! – interrumpió gritando a todo pulmón la pequeña elfina.

Draco miró a su hijo sin contestarle. Vio que éste miraba misterioso a su elfina.

– Tú decide hijo. Ella es tu sirviente.

El niño se concentró por unos segundos. Levantó los hombros e hizo una mueca..

– Creo que le haré caso a la ninfa. ¡Heyda! –llamó y la elfina se arrastró hacia él–. No puedes castigarte, ni torturarte … y si lo haces… yo…yo…¡te mandaré a las mazmorras a pan y agua!. – Miró a su padre con expresión ingenua de suficiencia.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y le alborotó el cabello. Hizo una seña con la cabeza y la elfina y el pequeño salieron del invernadero. El estaba a punto de voltearse y caminar hacia la salida, cuando divisó algo entre los arbustos. Separó aquella estola transparente de las plantas y ya sea por inercia, curiosidad o morbo se la llevó al rostro. Aspiró.

_Con que, así huelen las sangresucias._

Hizo un pequeño ovillo con la tela y la guardó en el bolsillo de su frac. Reanudó su marcha hacia el salón.

* * *

Metros más adelante, Hermione continuaba su loca carrera hacia el interior del castillo. Aún temblaba de furia e indignación.

_Que se habrá creído ese arrogante… _

Subía las escaleras con determinación

…_Tirano déspota presuntuoso_

Llegó a las puertas del Castillo. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Se recostó en la puerta y cerró los ojos por un instante.

La imagen de Malfoy se formó en su mente.

_Parvati tenía razón….._

Abrió los ojos horrorizada por aquel pensamiento.

_Y a mi que rayos me importa!!!_

Avanzó con determinación hacia el umbral. Pero se detuvo de inmediato.

– ¡Hermione!

El sonido de su nombre la había paralizado en el acto.

* * *

**OMG!!**

**El primer encuentro entre Draco y Hermione…**

**Y Harry..ummm resultó medio troglodita el hombre…**

**No dejen de volver por aquí, pronto el sgte cap… CON LA CONTINUACION DEL BAILE!**

**Porque aún hay mucho pan por rebanar…**

**Y una que otra batalla.**

**Cuídense mucho y vuelvan otra vez.**

– – – – – –

…_caray, me quedaré paralizada hasta la siguiente actualización… bueno, no hay de otra. Besos hasta la próxima._

H.J.G.


	3. Provocando a la serpiente

**¡Hola!**

**Empiezo con un gracias a todos los que se han dado una vuelta por esta historia. Revisando los stats alegro mi mañana!, pero como siempre menciono (algo repetitivamente…jejeje) es ¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**

**Y volviendo a la historia, les comentaré que está planeada para que los personajes descubran sus emociones y sentimientos de manera cuerda y sensata. No quiero que se vea muy forzado. **

**Además es un trío…! (me encanta esta malévola posibilidad) donde se debe luchar por alcanzar lo que se desea!**

**Oh yeah!.**

**He dicho!**

**Besos por montón y disfruten el cap.**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. PROVOCANDO A LA SERPIENTE**

– ¡Harry!. Que susto me pegaste –se llevó la mano al pecho. Había aparecido de improviso, dándole un sobresalto.

– Es que te demorabas mucho Por eso salí a buscarte. Se que pediste que te dejara sola un momento, pero la verdad… quiero disculparme. Lo arruiné todo, no debí hablarte en ese tono –Se acercó a ella despacio, como temiendo que lo rechazara–. Por favor perdóname.

Hermione lo observó aún ofuscada por su encuentro con Malfoy. Pero recordó la escenita que el moreno le había montado en el salón.

– No es la primera vez que sucede – pensó mortificada–. Me hace sentir incómoda, como si hiciera algo malo. – Por eso prefiero quedarme en casa, aunque trate de demostrarme que es por temor a que Harry le suceda algo peligroso. Se ha vuelto muy posesivo. Hasta deja de salir o simplemente se queda en casa para que no salgamos.

_Pero de seguro es que no quiere perderte, porque te ama_…, una vocecita sugería en el fondo de su cabeza.

Respiró hondo para componer el semblante.

_Es demasiado impulsivo y dominante, pero es un buen hombre…. _

Harry vio el cambio de expresión de la joven. Se aproximó aún más y la rodeó con sus brazos.

– Sabes que a veces soy muy tonto ¿cierto? –le besaba la frente con suavidad, bajando con pequeños besos a su paso hacia la adorable boca que ya la esperaba ligeramente entreabierta.

– No eres tonto Harry, eres un perfecto troll –y se dejó besar.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos. Emitió un gruñido al sentir la espalda de Hermione contra su palma. Por fin aquel vestido se congraciaba con él. Ahondó en el beso, hasta hacerlo apremiante.

Hermione sintió de pronto el frío contacto con uno de los pilares de la entrada. Harry la había reclinado contra el helado cemento sin darse cuenta. Eso bastó para que el cerebro de la chica entrara en acción.

_Harry... pueden vernos…_, logró apenas murmurar.

Se separaron concientes del lugar y del momento donde se encontraban. Harry sentía como si hubiese corrido una carrera, su amplio tórax subía y bajaba rápidamente. Hermione estaba sofocada y tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados. Las puntas de sus pechos se erguían bajo la fina tela.

– Creo que mejor entramos al salón. De seguro estarán buscándote con histerismo –sonrió Hermione tratando de serenarse.

– Tienes razón. Además esto lo podemos continuar en casa…–le miro fogoso.

– Aún no cantes victoria, T-r-o-l-l , la noche aún es larga… –sonrió de nuevo. –Pero ya entremos por favor que está haciendo frío aquí afuera.

– Vale entremos. Pero por favor, asegúrame que no volverás a bailar con Justin otra vez… Dame el gusto Hermione… no quiero verte en brazos de otro.

Hermione dejó de sonreír en el acto. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio …_empezamos de nuevo.._, pero finalmente terminó murmurando cansinamente.

– Está bien Harry, está bien… no bailaré con Justin de nuevo.

– ¿Ni con nadie más..? – se aventuró a interrogar.

– No tientes a la suerte Harry…. No lo hagas… – concluyó inflexible.

– Bueno, sólo era una sugerencia… –Le miró nervioso. Le tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior del Castillo.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del Salón. Aún tomados de la mano se dirigieron directo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Fred y George junto a Oliver Wood, Michael Corner y Dean Thomas. Harry se unió de inmediato a la plática. Y obviamente el tema central era…

_¡¡ Oh nooo, Quidditch!!…_

Harry no soltaba la mano de Hermione como si supiera el tedio que empezaba a inundarla. Ella nunca había entendido lo maravilloso que era ese deporte. Siempre fue incomprensible para él como es que Hermione no le emocionaba todo lo relacionado con Quidditch.

– Oliver, supimos que El Puddlemere United esta negociando tu pase a la selección Polaca por dos temporadas –George le golpeaba el hombro con jocosidad.

– A lo mejor y logras desterrar a su cazador. Corren los rumores que Ladislaw Zamojski acude a los partidos directo desde el geriátrico –secundó Fred–. Ahora lo conocen como el capitán _Agua tibia._ –continuó con inocencia mal llevada.

Dean y Oliver lanzaron una carcajada sonora al mismo tiempo, pues ambos ya habían escuchado aquel chascarrillo antes. Harry lo había mencionado en una reunión hace meses.

Michael dirigió una mirada cómplice, movió la cabeza a ambos lados esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente y lanzó un codazo a Fred.

Hermione quien, a duras penas, trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación, quedó desconcertada con aquella broma. No la entendía.

– Harry… ¿Cuál es el chiste?

– No me digas que no lo has escuchado, Hermione… – interrumpía George fingiendo sorpresa.

– ¿No puedo creer que no se lo hayas contado Harry. Si fue una buena muestra de tu ingenio oculto? –terciaba Fred con candidez.

Harry trataba de hacer contacto visual con Fred y George. No quería que le explicaran _aquella bromita_ a la chica. Ella no solía entender ese tipo de bromas. En vano negaba lo más imperceptiblemente posible con la cabeza y con los labios sin emitir sonido.

_No se lo digan… no se lo digan_

– Pues Capitán Agua Tibia … "_Agua tibia"….tibia…_, que está a punto de ENFRIARSE… –y miró a la chica esperando su reacción. Aunque la cara de despiste que aún tenía Hermione le cortó la efervescencia.

– ¿?

– Hermione… _Agua tibia… por viejo, veterano, añejo, A PUNTO DE ESTAR F-R-I-O… helado, estirar la pata, ver a la pelona, difunto, inerte, extinto, C-A-D-A-V-E-R_ –deletreó George con énfasis.

– ¿Recuerdan aquella jugada contra la selección Irlandesa en los mundiales de hace tres años? –interrumpió Harry diligente–. Oliver tú… tú hiciste un descenso en picado y describiste….

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

_¡Hombres !_

_¡Quidditch!_

La conversación continuó amena para todos, menos para Hermione que sentía perder el sentido de la realidad. Sólo escuchaba _bludgers, quaffles, pases, aros, goles_ por momentos. Para colmo le dolían los pies producto de los tacones que llevaba puestos y de aquel baile con Justin y obviamente por que se encontraba parada desde hace mas de tres cuartos de hora. Y es que nadie estaba sentado. Desde que llegaron encontraron a todos de pie, explicando al detalle, con ademanes, actitudes y gesticulaciones; jugadas completas y nuevas tácticas.

Trató de escabullirse por un instante para respirar algo que no fuera Quidditch, pero Harry al sentir que ella aflojaba la mano de entre las suyas, la había sujetado del talle, atrayéndola hacia sí. Con afecto le plantó un beso en la sien, cuidando de susurrarle bajito un _pronto nos vamos_, que hizo que la chica se resignara a permanecer por un período extra de tiempo.

Empezó a desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor. Reconocía algunas caras conocidas e incluso saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a algunos. Había mucha gente desconocida y uno que otro brioso que le había sostenido la mirada con pretensión. Pero realmente no esperaba ver a aquella persona. Llegaba aparentemente de los exteriores. Se había detenido en medio de la puerta principal del Gran Comedor. Miraba hacia un punto opuesto al de ella. Y justo en ese instante se estaba pasando la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo con gesto sugestivo.

Hermione le miró con atención disimulada. Después de todo, en el invernadero, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que ni siquiera pasó por su mente observar detalle alguno sobre Malfoy. Ahora lo veía con curiosidad creciente. Había cambiado. Y mucho.

_Obvio, ya no es un crío; ahora ya es un… un…_. _Hombre._

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que se vieron. No recordaba una fecha ni un lugar exacto, sólo que él había huido junto a Snape después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Supuso que la curiosidad por contemplarlo ahora, se debía a que tenía en la mente la imagen de un Malfoy de 17 años, arrogante, petulante, engreído y ahora pues veía a una persona completamente distinta.

Estaba de traje. Un frac de esos que sólo se ven en fiestas de sociedad que publican las revistas. Llevaba una camisa blanca, de punto con cuello rígido, con una sobria corbata gris que hacía juego con sus ojos. El pantalón descendía en caída perfecta por sus largas piernas hasta dos impecables zapatos igualmente negros. Levantó la mirada y continuó con la observación. Se detuvo en su rostro. Sus facciones se habían tornado enérgicas y varoniles. La mandíbula aún persistía angulosa, pero ahora estaba más recia. A simple vista se veía más robusto y musculoso que en su edad adolescente. Y a pesar de la distancia pudo verificar también, a pesar de no detenerse mucho en la contemplación de sus labios, que la expresión ruda y envanecida que siempre tuvo, no había variado. Pero lo que más le causó irritación, fue admitir nuevamente y ahora con razones de peso, aquella conclusión a la que su mente había llegado hace muchos minutos atrás, a la salida del invernadero.

_Parvati tenía razón… _

Continuaba sumida en su reflexión, cuando se percató que Draco la estaba observando también. Tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro. Hermione desvió la vista inmediatamente sintiéndose una estúpida por dejarse pillar. Se dedicó a no perder de vista a la ponchera…

_Bueno que rayos, es guapo, es varonil¿Y qué?. No por eso deja de ser un imbécil de carta mayor, _conjeturó con acaloramiento. Después de todo, el hecho que reconozca que él es… es atractivo, no tiene trascendencia ni repercusión alguna.

– ¡Hermione me estás oyendo! – protestó Harry, sacudiendo ligeramente su cintura.

– ¿Qué?...¿Cómo?

Harry la miró inquisitivo. Se había percatado minutos antes que ella, tenía puestos los cinco sentidos en algún punto en el salón. Pero a pesar de que vio en rededor, no ubicó a Justin.

_Mierda, me estoy volviendo paranoico_

Seguramente ella estabaechando un vistazo a sus conocidos y él ya se comportaba como un obseso-compulsivo. Por si las dudas, observó una vez más hacia donde había estado mirando la joven y no pudo ver a ningún hombre por quien Hermione, se podía quedar abstraída. Divisó a lo lejos a Kingsley a Malfoy y a Neville.

_Bahh, definitivamente estoy paranoico._, concluyó con una mueca.

* * *

–– ¡Hermione!, vengo a rescatarte –vociferaba alegremente Lavender mirando a la joven y sus acompañantes–. No puedo creer que tengan a la pobre de Hermione escuchando por casi toda la noche, sobre escobas y bludgers –les reconvino haciendo gestos. Desde mi mesa estoy observando a mi amiga, poco más y quedarse dormida parada, a causa de su interesante charla.

– ¿Bueno y de qué se supone que hablemos? – de la última tendencia en túnicas para bautizos o ¿10 maneras de decir NO a Voldy y no morir en el intento? – alegó George.

– Aunque podríamos disertar sobre no mezclar carbohidratos y proteínas en nuestra dieta. Tema infaltable en las reuniones masculinas.—replicó Fred.

– Casi tan importante como ¿Qué cocinaré el jueves?, o ¿me realizaré la depilación brasileña este verano?– continuó George sarcástico.

– Ustedes son imposibles –bufó Lavender mirando a Fred y George – Pero, como no tengo intención de quedarme y mucho menos dejar a Hermione hartándose con sus conversaciones desbordantes de testosterona, vengo a llevarla conmigo y con el resto de chicas. Así que ustedes continúen que ya regresamos–. Y no esperó respuesta alguna, ni de Harry y menos de Hermione. Se limitó a asirla del brazo y avanzar lejos de ahí.

Al salir por el umbral del Salón, no pudo evitar fijarse en la pareja que estaba discutiendo cerca de un rincón particularmente solitario y de manera muy disimulada. Ella tenía un gesto de hastío y mal humor en el bello rostro. Él estaba rojo de ira.

Los miró por escasos segundos, pero tuvo que apresurar el paso después que él volteara y le lanzara una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

_Como si me encantara mirarte, imbécil…_, apretó los puños, levantó la cabeza orgullosa y continuó avanzando flanqueada por Lavender, quien había observado también la pelea.

* * *

– ¿A que no saben a quienes vimos discutiendo y riñendo en el pasillo? –hablaba Lavender emocionada al grupito de chicas frente a ella.

Hermione hubiese imaginado que Lavander la conduciría a la biblioteca, dormitorios, aula vacía o hasta la lechucería, pero había errado completamente y ahora se encontraba en un baño del segundo piso. Parvati, Romilda, Padma y la propia Lavender, formaban un círculo en medio de la pileta y farfullaban con vivacidad.

– Pero¿en serio no pudiste oír qué le decía?. – demandaba Parvati con impaciencia.

– De seguro Cho estaba haciéndole una escenita de celos – Romilda aseveraba maliciosamente.

– De verdad Hermi¿no llegaste a escuchar ni siquiera un cachito de la discusión? – volvió a preguntar Parvati esperanzada.

Hermione cerró los ojos con tedio. Estaba igual de aburrida en aquel baño como lo había estado con Harry y su Quidditch. No podía entender que de interesante tenía el adivinar y analizar los motivos por los que Malfoy y Cho habían discutido. Y menos le gustaba sentirse presionada a participar en dicho pasatiempo. Estaba a punto de estallar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Era Cho. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral y registró con la mirada a las mujeres que estaban dentro y que se habían quedado mudas de improviso. Irrumpió con la cabeza erguida y con pavoneo. Nadie podría afirmar que ella había estado en una discusión familiar minutos antes.

– ¡Ho..ola Cho, querida! –se apresuró a acudir hacia ella Parvati. Se besaron en las dos mejillas, casi sin tocarse.

– Justo hablábamos de lo maravillosa que te ves y de tu feliz matrimonio – aseveró Romilda.

Cho les dedicó una sonrisa deferente pero llena de frialdad. Se dirigió hacia el lavabo y procedió a retocarse el maquillaje en silencio. Las demás, sólo atinaron a lanzarse miradas cómplices. Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda, como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo indecoroso. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, Cho se despidió de ellas con un ademán y salió de aquel tocador.

– ¿Vieron cómo nos miraba? – habló Parvati, apenas instantes después de haberse cerrado la puerta.

– Lo que sucede es que, a la señora ésta se le han subido los humos. Como ahora su maridito esta pudriéndose en dinero, creerá que todas debemos tirarnos al piso cada vez que hace su aparición –aseveró con dejo mordaz Romilda.

– Seguro no le gusta la idea de que su esposo quiera establecerse por aquí. Además he escuchado voladas en el Ministerio que Draco nos ha visitado mucho, a lo mejor y quiere un puesto allí, o sea que lo veremos seguido por los pasillos –Chocando las manos con Lavender y con un gritito de excitación, Parvati continuaba con el tema.

_Oh Dios… y tengo que soportar a éstas dos en la oficina.._, se quejaba mentalmente Hermione.

– Hermione, no has dicho absolutamente nada hasta ahora – amonestaba Parvati con indulgencia–. De seguro tienes miedo que le contemos a Harry…Pero te aseguramos que no le diremos nada de nada. Vamos estamos en confianza…

– Honestamente hablando ¿no te parece un maravilloso espécimen en lo que se ha convertido Draco Malfoy?. Acéptalo Hermione, se ha puesto terriblemente guapo.

Eso fue más de lo que Hermione podría soportar. Chasqueó la lengua con fuerza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

– Pero Hermione admítelo...¿acaso no estoy en lo cierto?

Hermione se detuvo un instante en el umbral, al parecer indecisa si contestar o no. Pero después de segundos, reanudó su marcha sin haber proferido palabra.

… _pero nunca dejará de ser una serpiente_ confirmó mentalmente.

* * *

Al salir de aquel lugar hastiada del interrogatorio al que fue sometida, Hermione se encontraba con el ánimo irritado. No quería sabe nada más de Malfoy, Cho ni de Romilda y su bandada de urracas. Ella había ido para pasar una buena noche y ahora se veía envuelta en chismes de callejón. Decidió que no volvería a unirse a aquel grupito, al menos no esa noche. Pero no había avanzado ni tres pasos cuando casi se da de bruces contra Harry. El estaba cruzado de brazos en un recodo del pasillo. Ella se alegró de encontrarlo y ya iba a abrazarlo para contarle cómo se había sentido allí adentro pero el gesto de impaciencia la detuvo en seco.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo horas buscándote…

_Rayos… lo que me faltaba_

– …Te estuve esperando por mucho rato en la mesa de Griffyndor y no llegabas. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

– ¡Que se supone que uno hace en un baño, Harry! – explotó–. ¡O tengo que describirte exactamente como doblo el papel sanitario!. ¡O a lo mejor piensas que tengo un affaire con una estatua…o hasta una relación lésbica con Myrtle la llorona! –continuó completamente fuera de sí.

Harry la miró avergonzado. Volvía a meter la pata, por segunda vez en la noche.

_Mierda… por que seré tan animal_

– Hermione lo siento…. No fue mi intención ofenderte. Sólo que te demorabas mucho y no sabía donde habías ido, por eso tenía la intranquilidad de–

– Harry estoy dentro del castillo. Aquí no me a ocurrir nada malo –trató de serenarse–. Mc Gonagall y Kingsley se han ocupado que todo este bajo control. Y quiero pensar que _ese_ es el motivo y no tus _insufribles celos _–respondió mirándolo con disgusto.

– Entiende amor… es que no llegabas y pensé que a lo mejor habías vuelto a salir y … –no terminó la frase, porque estaba inspeccionándola en ese instante con la mirada–. ¿Dónde está el chal que tenías puesto? –le soltó de improviso.

_Oh rayos…_

Se movió incómoda. No quería mentirle a Harry, no tenía esa costumbre y tampoco había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo jamás, pero intuía que si le contaba el encuentro con Malfoy, le daría pie a que se inflamara aún más e hiciera una escena allí mismo. Mucha gente había acudido a la reunión especialmente para cruzar unas palabras con él y no deseaba arruinar todo con más problemas. Decidió rápidamente que no referiría nada del encuentro, al menos en ese momento. Mas tarde en casa, le revelaría todo con detalles. Después de todo, no había nada incorrecto en aquel encuentro; más bien, fue insoportable para ella.

– Harry yo–

Pero no termino la frase. Y es que al echar un vistazo por encima del hombro de Harry, se percató que no estaban solos. Él los observaba con una mueca burlona y con _su_ estola en la mano.

– Hermione, te pregunté sobre algo y aún no me has respondido.. ¿Dónde está tu ... – pero no pudo terminar de articular la palabra porque escuchó pasos detrás de él.

Draco había llegado hacia el lugar, cuidándose previamente de introducir en el bolsillo del traje la prenda. Se detuvo a cierta distancia de ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro habló:

– ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Potter?

Harry lo miró rígido. No le había visto en muchos años y habían sucedido muchas cosas en la vida de ambos, y supuso que todo estaría olvidado. Pero una pequeña punzada ante esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, le indicó que era imposible un borrón y cuenta nueva concluyente para aquella antipatía mutua que les había identificado. Aunque era un hombre maduro para reconocer que no había ya, rencor o rabia, resentimiento u hostilidad; pero si el sabor de cierta incomodidad ante su presencia. Nunca serían grandes amigos eso era innegable; pero era lo suficientemente adulto para aceptar una relación cordial con un condiscípulo.

– Ninguno en realidad.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Finalmente Harry le tendió la mano. Draco la estrechó con fuerza y asintió impasible.

– ¿Qué es lo que te trae de nuevo a Londres, Malfoy? –inquirió Harry, más por tema de conversación, que por interés real.

– Digamos que una alianza estratégica y comercial con la comunidad mágica.

– ¿Con la comunidad mágica¿Con quién exactamente? – inquirió nuevamente Harry.

– Bueno Potter, temo que esa es información reservada. El ministro y yo, así lo juzgamos pertinente.

– ¿Acaso estás haciendo negocios con Kingsley? – refutó algo disgustado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt era el actual Ministro de Magia y era muy amigo de Harry. Ambos se veían seguido cuando había nueva información relativa a Voldemort y los mortífagos. Inclusive el acudía al despacho del Ministro varias veces al mes. Ahora se daba con la sorpresa que Malfoy estaba tratando personalmente con él. Y Kingsley no le había comentado absolutamente nada.

– Como te acabo de indicar, Potter; ese es un asunto privado entre el Ministro y yo – advirtió altanero.

– Seguramente son los mismos _negocios_ que trataba tu padre con Fudge en una época. ¿No estarás pasando información para Voldemort _nuevamente_. – señaló Harry impasible.

Draco lo miró de hito en hito. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente por un intervalo de tiempo relativamente corto, estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz le distrajo.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos Harry. Estarán preguntando por nosotros en el Salón.

Hermione no había intervenido porque sentía que Harry debía hacerse un juicio sobre Malfoy sin intrusiones de ningún tipo, pero la conversación estaba derivando hacia un terreno peligroso y no era buena idea ir destapando viejas rencillas justo en esa ocasión.

– Primer punto, Potter: Mi padre es descendiente de una familia de gran raigambre y como tal es un gran señor, y no tengo porqué cuestionar sus actividades y decisiones; así no las comparta. Segundo Punto: Aunque no tengo porqué explicar ni aclarar mis acciones pasadas, que ya fueron esclarecidas en su debido momento, te refrescaré la memoria un poco… ¿El mismo Dumbledore no dejó una botella con sus memorias…?

_Mierda_, juró Harry por lo bajo. Dumbledore había aclarado todo lo ocurrido en la torre de Astronomía sobre su muerte. Draco no la había causado. El sólo se vio forzado, a riesgo de perder a su familia si no lo hacía, a tramar un plan para acabar con el ex Director. Pero llegado el momento no lo había hecho. No era un asesino. Sólo fue en aquel entonces, un adolescente confundido y asustado.

Harry le miró ácido,

– No será en realidad, que el que trabaja para el señor oscuro eres tú. Digo, si ya han pasado casi 10 años y han sido… prácticamente improductivas las acciones que has realizado para vencerle.

Hermione no podía creer que Draco llegará tan bajo. Apretó los puños con furia y se paró frente a él, cortando a Harry que iba a responder en ese instante.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a objetar los esfuerzos de Harry y de su integridad!. Si no fuera por él, muchas personas, familias completas estarían destruidas o hasta muertas. Él es el hombre más interesado en que Voldemort sea derrotado. ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A CUESTIONAR SUS ACCIONES!

La chica estaba fuera de sí. Se había ubicado frente a Malfoy, estaba roja por la ira contenida. Le miraba con los puños cerrados, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pegarle un puñetazo

– No te había felicitado Potter – habló sin dejar de mirar a Hermione intensamente –. No sabía que habías conseguido como _bodyguard_ a una leona en celo.

Harry no pudo evitar una fugaz expresión cómplice. Tardíamente captó la mirada de exasperación de Hermione sobre él. La joven había volteado el rostro segundos antes.

Fue más de lo que ella pudo aguantar.

– Saben qué, si desean, continúen comportándose como dos críos majaderos. PERO YO NO ME QUEDARE A ESCUCHAR SUS SANDECES.

Dio media vuelta con ímpetu y se alejó del lugar dejando a aquellos dos hombres sin palabras. Después de un instante ambos se estudiaron inquisitivamente.

– Creo que en vez de felicitarte, debo compadecerte. No me imagino tener como amiga a una persona tan furibunda – Draco rompió el incómodo silencio con voz neutra.

– No necesito tus conmiseraciones Malfoy, ya que no me importa lo que pienses. Y ella no es mi amiga, es mi mujer.

Draco se movió ligeramente. No lo había imaginado… aunque sonaba lógico. Sus ojos se dilataron, pero se esforzó por volver a la normalidad.

– En realidad no me importa Potter, sólo estaba haciendo conversación. Tu vida personal me tiene sin cuidado. Y vuelvo a recordarte que las cosas del pasado, deben seguir en el pasado.

Giró con elegancia dejando a Harry parado en medio del pasadizo. Con altivez enrumbó hacia el salón.

_Imbécil_ siseó Harry por lo bajo.

* * *

Hermione avanzaba dando grandes trancos que amenazaban con destrozar el vestido. Aún tenía los puños apretados por la rabia contenida.

_¡Hombres!_

Rumiaba de tanto en tanto, ofuscada por la indignación, una sarta de calificativos dirigidos alternadamente a Harry y a Draco. Camino por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se calmó. Se sentó cerca de la escalera del vestíbulo, recostándose levemente en la fría pared. Cerró los ojos con cansancio.

Malfoy volvía a lograr que se sintiera exasperada y furiosa. Tenía un _no se qué_ que conseguía ponerla en ese estado de conmoción y alteración. Sentía lava corriendo por sus venas producto de la cólera.

_Compararme con una leona en celo… ¡en celo!_

_Engreído petulante, cree que puede mirarme de esa manera como si nada…_

Y encima, odiaba que la vieran como un anexo, un accesorio de Harry._ Soy una persona con una vida completa_. Pero todos se empeñaban más que en preguntar como iba su relación con Harry, si sabía de los planes de Harry, si se sentía dichosa de compartir su vida con Harry. Todo giraba en torno a Harry.

Comprendía lo que hacía Harry, es más ella misma estaba muy orgullosa y esa fue una de las razones por las que empezó a fijarse en él. Pero no podía evitar sentirse desvalorizada. Aún a pesar de su éxito profesional, percibía que las personas no reparaban ya en ella, más que para compararla con su pareja.

_Bueno tampoco es para quejarme_

Vivir al lado de Harry era, en balance, satisfactorio. Aunque a veces le desesperaba su desconfianza. En cierto modo le disculpaba, por el simple hecho de vivir en una situación tan tensa y angustiante.

_Suele ser tan dulce en ocasiones…_

Suspiró. Se levantó de golpe. Había tomado una decisión. Nada iba a impedir que esa, sea una noche agradable y memorable para ambos. Nada ni nadie haría que ellos discutieran más. Avanzó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_No discutiremos más._

Caminó dispuesta por el corredor. Debía encontrarlo para hacer lo que había decidido. Recorrió unos metros cuando escuchó el eco de su risa. Un poco extrañada continuó su camino. Se contuvo cuando lo divisó a lo lejos. No estaba solo.

Estaba departiendo vivazmente con Cho Chang en medio del corredor. Ella jugaba con un listón de su cabello negro. Harry tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Harry y Cho interrumpieron su conversación en el acto. Los dos miraban a Hermione atentamente. Cho se mostraba algo malhumorada y Harry empezó a ponerse del color de las grosellas. Levantó la mano y se alisó el cabello rebelde en gesto inconciente.

– Hermione… yo… nosotros…estábamos…

Hermione analizó y sopesó la situación rápidamente. Era obvio que se sentía algo fastidiada al encontrarlos solos y _muy divertidos_, pero tenía que aceptar que, a pesar de todo, no era nada incorrecto ni estaban en alguna situación comprometedora. Sólo estaban conversando.

_Al menos eso parece..._

También razonaba que la única manera de lograr que Harry dejara sus temores e inseguridades para con ella, era justamente demostrarle como hacerlo. Tenía que enseñarle que confiaba en él tanto como le gustaría que él confiara en ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, _esto no será nada fácil, _y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Hola!, veo que están conversando de las mil maravillas. Me alegra que estén divirtiéndose _sanamente_ –puso especial cuidado en esta palabra–. ¿Qué les parece si los dejo por un instante para que continúen charlando, mientras voy por unas bebidas?.

Harry la miraba entre incrédulo y confuso.

La mirada de Cho era indescifrable.

Ya había avanzado unos pasos, cuando de pronto Hermione regresó hacia ellos. Y sin más tomó a Harry de las solapas del traje, le atrajo hacia ella y le besó sonoramente.

_Sólo por si acaso_…

Y nuevamente se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor por las bebidas prometidas.

* * *

Anduvo satisfecha consigo misma por la manera como había manejado aquella situación. Hubiera sido fácil para ella, hacer una escena de película de cuarta a Harry, con llanto incluido, para cobrarse en algo la trastada que había cometido él cuando la vio bailar con Justin. Pero ella no era una persona vengativa. Le gustaba analizar las situaciones y obrar según la razón. No solía ser visceral en estas realidades. Siempre primaba su buen juicio.

Cruzó el Salón de baile, con elegancia, esquivando algunas parejas y rechazando algunas solicitudes para danzar. Llegó finalmente a la barra de bebidas. Y tal como lo había supuesto, Percy se encontraba _empollando_ cerca de la ponchera. Se situó por un lado de la mesa, donde el hermano de Ron no la viera y decidió esperar un poco, con la esperanza que se alejara sin verla.

Su mirada vagó por la pista de baile, cuando divisó a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellos rubios ubicado de espaldas a ella. Estaba enroscado literalmente con una joven, amparados en la semi-oscuridad de esa parte del lugar. Hermione desvió la mirada, pero la sospecha que fuera la persona que estaba pensando la hizo volver a posar la vista en aquel punto. Como no divisaba bien el rostro de aquel hombre, avanzó un par de pasos para tener mejor visión, pero no logró gran diferencia. Lo que si pudo observar es a Percy, quien se había movido de la barra al parecer disparado con la misión de ir a llenar de nuevo el vaso de algún personaje del Ministerio presente esa noche. Se acercó y procedió a llenar tres copas con el líquido de la ponchera. Terminada la tarea, recorrió con cuidado extremo el salón. Cuando cruzó el umbral, la curiosidad la hizo voltear para continuar con la tarea. Lo divisaba a lo lejos pero no estaba segura… Quería saber si era….

– ¡Eh!

Hermione pegó un brinco y por poco las copas caen al piso. Se le había erizado la piel al oír aquella desagradable voz a sus espaldas. Dio la vuelta iracunda, lista para reclamar.

– ¿Qué pasa Granger¿te confundiste?

Draco le miraba burlón.

– ¿A que te refieres? – espetó enojada. Avanzó hacia una mesita del corredor y puso las copas allí. Giró.

– No soy yo, obviamente.

– Explícate –exigió mirándole fijamente–. No todos vivimos en tu mundo imaginario, Malfoy.

– Creo que finalmente compadezco a Potter, aunque suene a utopía.

– Bien, ya es oficial, eres un idiota –Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de él. No iba a quedarse escuchando sus boberías.

– ¿Huyes?. ¿Es que tienes miedo que Potter se de cuenta de tu vergonzoso comportamiento?

Hermione viró y le miró largamente. Estaba prevenida a escuchar cualquier necedad. Tantos años de práctica habían dejado huella. Pero ¿Qué era todo eso?

– ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

– Verás, primero dejas tus ropas diseminadas por cualquier rincón –léase _te la quitas por donde sea_. Segundo, no puedes dejar de contemplar lo que no está a tu nivel–. Rió suavemente entre dientes.

– ¡Que rayos estás diciendo! – apretó los dientes con furia.

– Bien Granger, estoy consciente que soy irresistible, pero soy un hombre casado y obviamente no de tu altura así que….

Hermione entornó los ojos con cólera contenida, lívida e incapaz de articular palabra.

– Que se ha creído este estúpido vani– pero no terminó el pensamiento, porque de pronto apareció el recuerdo del rostro de Draco, burlón, parado en el umbral pillándola observándole y hace unos instantes…

_Oh no…. Nooo_

– ¡Eres un imbécil de mierda! – le espetó con rabia. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Draco volvió a la carga.

– Ah.. me olvidaba. –sacó algo del bolsillo del traje. El liviano chal de Hermione esta entre sus pálidos dedos, apenas sujeto, como si el rubio evitara mancharse–. Me temo que mi elfina quedaría libre si le obsequio esta prenda para uso personal –y sacudió el chal con ironía. Aunque pensaba usarlo para lustrar mis zapatos…

Hermione avanzó hacia él con la mandíbula y puños apretados y una mirada asesina en los ojos. Casi le arrancó la prenda de los dedos.

– Muérete, Malfoy. De ser posible, de manera lenta y dolorosa.

– Un _gracias_ sería necesario aquí, Granger –le cortó– . Tú entiendes, etiqueta, curso básico. Bueno, eso sería pedir peras al olmo… Aunque podrías limpiar _tú misma_ mis zapatos como pago. Después de todo, acabo de ahorrarte otra escenita de celos como la del corredor del segundo piso, de tu… de tu... _compromiso_.

_Mierda… no me salió la otra palabra._

Hermione le dedicó una mirada fija, escrutadora. Y luego se llevó las manos a la cintura con gesto triunfante.

– ¿Quién decías que observaba a quién, Malfoy?

Drago arrugó la frente.

– Yo no espío a nadie, Granger. Por interesante que pueda parecer la vida de Potter y la tuya, me importan un rábano. Aunque por ello no deje de notar que el _elegido_ tiene problemas hasta para mantener quieta y sin chistar a su propiedad – terminó burlón.

_¿Su propiedad?_

– Dime Granger¿no pudiste esperar a que Potter se fuera para _retozar_ en medio del Salón con el don nadie de Finch-Fletchley?.

– Yo no estaba _retozando_ como lo insinúas; él es mi amigo y no hay nada anormal ni enfermo en bailar.

– Pues sólo Potter puede estar tan tranquilo mientras su "compromiso" _Mierda¡¿que no puedo decir la otra palabra?!_, coquetea abiertamente con otro.

– Ya te dije que no estaba coqueteando con nadie… y ultimadamente¡No es de tu competencia lo que yo haga! –soltó enojada–. No soy un objeto o un animalito para que me vigilen o controlen –se irguió todo lo que pudo y apoyó los brazos en sus caderas. Todo su cuerpo parecía erizado por la agitación.

– …difiero totalmente de ésa última frase, sigo creyendo que eres una leona en celo –se apoyó contra la columna, feliz por que observaba como Hermione apretaba los puños y volvía a enrojecer. Pero se inquietó al ver el cambio en su expresión. Se había tornado enigmática en un segundo.

– Y tú… ¿supongo que vigilas muy bien a tu esposa, cierto?. Digo, sabes bien que está haciendo en este instante… –le lanzó una mirada angelical.

– Por supuesto que sé donde se encuentra y que hace mi mujer, Granger. No soy como el elegido– Mintió con seguridad, aunque no tenía idea de a donde había ido Cho.

– ¡Eso es genial! –se dirigió hacia la mesita y tomó las copas de licor–. Entonces entrégale esto por mí –puso en sus manos una de las bebidas y avanzó por el corredor.

Draco la miró con rabia.

– No sé a que juega, pero me va a escuchar –siseó con fuerza y avanzó detrás de ella.

Metros mas adelante, casi termina derramando la bebida ante lo que vio. Cho y Harry estaban riendo despreocupados.

Hermione que también acababa de llegar, le devolvía la mirada gélida, pero con una sonrisa triunfante.

_Aún no termino contigo sangresucia... vas a suplicarme que te deje en paz…_

Cambió el semblante inmediatamente y se aproximó al grupo.

* * *

**Draco amenaza con actuar…..**

**En cuanto a Cho?... que tanto cuchichea con Harry?**

**Y sobre todo, a Hermione le molestan **_**demasiado **_**las pullas de Draco…**

**Mas en el próximo cap.**

**Una vez más gracias a los que leyeron y aún mayores para los que dejaron un review, son lo max!**

**(¿creen que estoy haciendo muy largos los caps?, lo creen?)**


	4. Sensaciones

**Holas!**

**Estoy algo atareada en estas semanas y me demoraré un poquitín en actualizar, pero no creo que sea mucho, y es que esta historia me tiene encantada!**

**Asi que disfrútenla mucho!**

**Besos**

**Gise**

* * *

Draco se acercó con la mano crispada sobre la copa que traía. Lanzaba miradas de soslayo cargadas de odio a Hermione, pero era consciente que no podía enfrentar abiertamente a Harry Potter. Después de todo, él estaba bien visto en el Ministerio y no deseaba que sus negocios se vieran afectados por algún altercado sin sentido. Ya se encargaría de hablar en privado con Cho. 

_La sangresucia es tema aparte…_

Con movimientos ágiles, como si se deslizara una pantera, Draco llegó hasta ellos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo para todos, que fue roto por Cho al cabo de pocos segundos. Ella se acercó a Draco diligente.

– Querido... yo… te estaba buscando y encontré a Harry…y me detuve un rato –y a la par que hablaba se frotaba contra él y le daba un beso en los labios.

Hermione desvió la vista involuntariamente.

– Nos encontramos otra vez, Potter.

Harry asintió incómodo. Ni siquiera había recordado que Cho ahora era esposa de Draco. Ella ni siquiera había hecho mención alguna en la conversación de hace instantes. Sólo se limitó a contarle de sus viajes innumerables y su tren de vida. Y a echarle una que otra mirada sugerente.

Iba a contestar, pero lo detuvo la visión de alguien que se acercaba a ellos por el corredor.

– ¡Kingsley! –Harry levantó la voz al divisarlo.

El nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avanzó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro moreno. Su calva brillaba bajo las velas que flotaban en el pasillo. Al llegar, tomó las manos de Hermione y luego de Cho; y se las llevó a los labios, en un claro saludo galante. Estrechó luego las manos de aquellos hombres que le miraban atentos.

Harry se dirigió a él inmediatamente y empezaron a charlar. No habían hablado desde aquella vez en el Ministerio, al día siguiente de su llegada. Y aunque lograron platicar, comentar y discutir sobre todo lo relacionado con su viaje y Voldemort, no habían podido abordar otros temas más ligeros. Le gustaba conversar con Kingsley, porque desde la muerte de Sirius, Dumbledore y Lupín hace muchos años atrás, sentía un enorme respeto y cariño hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Cho, quien estaba colgada prácticamente del brazo de su esposo, no hacía nada más que bostezar disimuladamente o lanzar una que otra mirada lánguida y aburrida. Se movía por momentos, al compás de la música.

_¡Porqué no se la lleva a bailar y punto!_

Hermione le observaba molesta. Tampoco es que la conversación de Harry y el Ministro fuera la par de divertida, pero tampoco era para ir haciendo gestitos de cansancio o hastío. ¿Por qué entonces Malfoy simplemente, no asía a su esposa y se la llevaba a rastras de allí, si fuera posible?.

No podía ver en ese instante el rostro de Draco, porque cuando lo intentó segundos atrás, él le había devuelto una mirada desdeñosa. Ella se limitó a no volver a mirarlo. Algo en su interior le indicó que era mejor no hacer contacto visual por el momento.

Kingsley interrumpió su conversación disimuladamente. Hermione creyó distinguirle una mirada de reojo sobre Cho y luego un brillo en los ojos, pero no analizó sobre ello; se limitó a pasar su brazo por el de Harry y acercarse a él. Instintivamente Harry liberó su brazo y tomándola del talle la aferró contra él.

Hermione sintió que, frente a ella, le miraban con intensidad, pero no levantó la mirada para confirmar quién exactamente…

– Draco, se que este no es el momento apropiado, ya que estamos todos aquí para disfrutar de un pequeño respiro de nuestra agitada y convulsa vida, producto de esta guerra. Pero desearía que me dedicaras unos momentos al final de la velada. Estoy partiendo en un viaje relámpago, hoy mismo y no quisiera irme sin conversar algo contigo. Y eso también va para ti, Hermione –le dirigió una mirada afable–. Se que debería ser en la oficina pero en vista de este viaje intempestivo no podré hacerlo como lo había planeado.

Draco asintió rápidamente. A Hermione le sorprendió que Kingsley pidiera hablar con Draco a la par de querer hablar con ella ese día. Harry no pudo evitar una punzada de desazón al sentirse excluido. Aunque no tuviese ni idea de que quería tratar Kinsgley con Malfoy, igual se sentía desplazado. Lo de Hermione era previsible, después de todo, ella era ahora la Directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Kingsley reparó en este detalle y casi comprendiendo la reacción de Harry se digirió a él de inmediato.

– Harry –le habló con tono conciliador –. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo el mismo día de mi llegada, que estimo será en un par de días a lo sumo. Quiero confiarte también a ti sobre este gran acontecimiento que está desarrollando el Ministerio. Tú eres una parte importante del mundo mágico y me gustaría contar con tu aprobación, si es que aceptas, claro está.

– Por supuesto que acepto –advirtió vehemente.

– Gracias por la confianza, aún sin saber de que se trata, Harry –le palmeó la espalda con satisfacción–. Es un asunto que dará mucha felicidad y entusiasmo en la comunidad que tanto lo necesita, después de tantos años de inseguridad, desasosiego, sobresal –dejó de hablar algo sorprendido. Cho estaba murmurando algo a Draco con evidente fastidio.

– Mil disculpas querida señora –se apresuró a acotar, dirigiéndose a Cho Chang–. Me he excedido esta noche. Como dije, esta es una noche de festividad, después de muchas lunas y no es justo que la tenga apresada en una conversación poco interesante. Usted desea disfrutar de la noche y de la música y no soy quien para quitarle ese derecho –sonrió galante.

– Es que deseo bailar desde que llegué, pero mi esposo y sus negocios…

Draco se tornó aún más ceñudo e ignoró las palabras de Cho.

– Ministro, yo contaba con robar unos pequeños minutos de su tiempo, en este instante. Necesito vuestra confirmación sobre un asunto en particular para despacharlo vía lechuza hoy mismo…

Kingsley dudó un instante al mirar a Cho, que continuaba haciendo pucheros. Finalmente se dirigió con decisión hacia Harry.

– Abusando de tu caballerosidad, Harry… podrías acompañar a esta bella dama al salón y salvarle de mi aburrida disertación por unos instantes. Por supuesto –y miró a Hermione y a Draco alternadamente–. Si sus respectivas parejas lo permiten. Así puedo adelantar algunas palabras con ustedes también. Y sonrió al ver el movimiento afirmativo de todos.

Harry asintió acorralado. No le disgustaba el hecho de bailar con Cho, pero no quería enfadar a Hermione, y a juzgar por su rostro no la estaba pasando muy bien. Y, tema aparte era Malfoy, que parecía haberse tragado una cucaracha. Extendió la mano para tomar la que le estaba ofreciendo una radiante Cho en ese instante y se dirigió con ella al salón.

_No quiero estar cerca de este presuntuoso…_

Hermione trataba de evitar delatarse visualmente.

_Mierda, otra vez con la sangresucia y para colmo de males el elegido me birla la mujer_

Siseaba Draco por lo bajo.

Kingsley carraspeó ruidosamente y arrugó la frente –esto no será fácil–. Confirmó en algo las palabras de Snape al mirar el descontento en ambos. Debía hacer algo para que las cosas fueran más espontáneas, más naturales. No le gustaba para nada esa expresión en sus caras. Cualquiera diría que les desagradaba estar cerca. Tenía que hacer algo…

Hermione dirigió la vista hacia el corredor por donde Harry se había dirigido al Salón. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le resultaba del todo cómodo que hubiese asentido tan presto a bailar con Cho.

_Bueno tampoco es que sea un delito…_

Igual se sentía algo fastidiada, pero no podía afirmar que fuesen celos. Ella nunca había sido muy celosa. Al menos no con Harry. Hasta con Ron lo había sido aún más. Recordó incluso a las aves proyectiles que le envió a Ron. Sonrió inconsciente.

Kingsley la observó y supuso que las cosas estaban mejorando. Escuchó con atención y notó que la melodía estaba cerca de llegar al final.

Bueno amigos –y extendió los brazos alrededor de ellos, empujándolos ligeramente para iniciar la marcha–. Deseo hablar contigo Hermione algunos asuntos importantes y también contigo Draco, diría que, dentro de una media hora –continuaron empujándolos sutilmente por el corredor mientras hablaban –les espero en el despacho de la Directora. Sólo a ustedes dos. Debo enviar una lechuza antes de partir y mi deber me obliga a hacerlo de inmediato –habían llegado al umbral del salón–. Siento dejarlos solos por un instante.

Draco asintió cortés e hizo el ademán de retirarse. Kingsley lo notó en el acto. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Espera, Draco –le habló de pronto–. ¿No dejarás a esta bella señorita aquí sola y parada sin bailar hasta mi regreso, verdad?. Confió en que un caballero como tú, no dejaría a una dama hermosa sin compañía y menos sin un baile.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su razón y sus sentimientos arraigados libraban una batalla encarnizada dentro de él. Odiaba que lo obligaran a realizar cosas que no deseaba. Pero Kingsley era el Ministro...

– Por supuesto, Kingsley – contestó inexpresivo.

Hermione abrió la boca inmediatamente para protestar pero Kingsley literalmente la empujó con la mayor delicadeza hacia Draco y los apremió a avanzar por el salón hacia la pista de baile.

– Que conste que sólo lo hago por que Kingsley es el Ministro y no me conviene estar de malas pulgas con él –siseó entre dientes mientras caminaba a lado de la joven. Ni siquiera le había tomado de la mano.

– No creas que esto es el paraíso para mí –refutó Hermione de inmediato–. Si no fuera porque Kingsley es mi jefe...

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Tú …trabajas en el Ministerio? –logró articular apenas por la sorpresa.

– Si lo hago y qué –respondió con altivez–. Pero y tú¿Qué trato tienes con el ministerio?

Pero aunque Draco estaba listo para responder no pudo hacerlo porque la música llegaba al final, preludio de una nueva melodía. Y si sumábamos a eso que desde el umbral Kingsley les dedicaba una mirada apremiante, era inaplazable empezar. Pero no por ello podía dejar de sentir que la sangre hervía en sus venas, jamás le gustó que le obligaran a hacer lo que no deseaba. Y estaba seguro que una de las últimas cosas que deseaba sobre la tierra era bailar

_Con la sangresucia. Aunque se haya vestido así..._

Dirigió su mano con decisión y tomó la mano de Hermione, quien a regañadientes la asió. No pudo dejar de pensar que estaba muy cálida a pesar de estar ella muy descubierta.

Se percató que nunca le había visto vestida de esa manera. Obviamente si no contaba el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Recordaba que la veía siempre con Potter y la comadreja como si fuera un chico más. Sin nada visiblemente femenino ni con grandes atributos…como ahora. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo y pudo observar que el vestido se acoplaba naturalmente a su cuerpo. Notó las caderas redondeadas y las piernas torneadas ceñirse contra la suave tela, conforme ella iba caminando hacia el centro de la pista. Subió la vista por un instante pero rápidamente la desvió hacia el vacío. La visión del cuello y hombros casi desnudos le había inquietado y el subir y bajar respiratorio de sus pechos…

– Auch!, No es necesario que me rompas la mano para que te siga –Hermione liberó su mano decida, ante la repentina presión que le había aplicado.

Llegaron al centro de la pista, junto con varias parejas que igualmente estaban listas para empezar la nueva melodía. Aunque Hermione se había detenido cerca del borde de ella, Draco la había jalado hacia el mismo centro. Su orgullo le indicaba que si él bailaba, debía ser el centro de atención, aún a pesar de su adjudicada pareja.

Frunció los labios y volvió a tomarla de la mano. Debían empezar a bailar, se escuchaban ya los primeros acordes. Notó que Hermione no levantaba la cabeza, parecía querer memorizar las baldosas del suelo y para colmo, estaba ubicada casi a 2 metros de él…. Con fastidio, le dio un pequeño jalón hacia él hasta dejarla a prudente distancia para bailar y levantó la mano libre para tocar su espalda…

_¡Que mierda!_

Su palma se había posado sobre la espalda desnuda de Hermione. No había reparado en aquel escote, aunque recordaba fugazmente haberlo visto cuando ella le dio la espalda en el corredor, pero su rabia en ese instante había borrado aquella imagen. Quitó la mano como si le quemara…

– Te recuerdo que a mi tampoco me agrada este contacto… –exclamó Hermione sin levantar la vista.

Draco no necesitó verla directamente para adivinar su estado. Divisaba claramente desde su posición, las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica. Sin saber porqué exactamente, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

– …pero ya que estamos obligados, en medio de la pista y con los ojos puestos sobre nosotros, te sugiero que comencemos este martirio, suplicio o tortura para acabar y alejarme cuanto antes. Me enferma estar cerca de ti.

Frunció el ceño inmediatamente, borrando el gesto anterior. Masculló entre dientes y se obligó a colocar su palma sobre aquella suave piel. Sintió un tenue estremecimiento en ella y los músculos tensos ante el contacto de su mano. Exhaló con energía.

La música había comenzado a sonar y las parejas se movían al unísono. Draco se apresuró en iniciar el baile. Con pequeños pasos al inicio para determinar, como siempre lo hacía, que tanta soltura tenía su pareja al danzar. Luego continuaría aumentando la intensidad.

_Demasiadas fiestas de sociedad junto a Cho_, musitó mentalmente.

Aflojó un poco la tensión de su cuerpo al notar que, muy a su pesar, Hermione le seguía el ritmo con naturalidad y hasta diría que, con gracia y elegancia.

_Obviamente porque soy un gran bailarín_

Bailaron imperturbables por algunos minutos. En uno momento dado, Hermione creyó divisar a Harry entre la multitud de parejas en la pista. Giró la cabeza con decisión y sin querer el movimiento de su cabello dejó una estela perfumada a su paso.

Draco cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y aspiró aquel aroma con atrevimiento. Pero de inmediato los abrió horrorizado ante aquella muestra de liviandad de su parte. Se sintió furioso y desquiciado por partes iguales. Y se lo debía a ella. Era culpa de ella. Sabía que era una malísima decisión aquel baile. En su mente se formó súbitamente, la idea infantil de humillar a Hermione. Le haría tambalear y luego le soltaría para que cayera o se desplomara. Daba igual. Estaría feliz de regodearse con ese percance.

Empezó a realizar un giro inesperado. Hermione, que ya casi se había relajado por completo, gracias a que imaginaba que su pareja de baile era Harry y no Draco; sintió de pronto que el salón daba vueltas vivamente. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante. Sus manos liberadas, segundos antes, se asieron con apremio a las solapas del elegante traje de Malfoy y se presionó contra él.

– ¡Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo, Granger! – siseó con furia contenida, a la par que tomándola de las muñecas le apartaba con una mueca de aversión, cuidándose de no ser demasiado evidente–. ¡Creo que dejé bien en claro que soy un hombre comprometido!

Hermione no salía de su estupor. Definitivamente estaba desquiciado o paranoico. ¿Qué es lo que estaba suponiendo?. Tomó la decisión en el acto.

– ¡Me voy!. ¡No tengo porqué soportar un minuto más al lado de un imbécil arrogante que cree firmemente que si el sol sale, es exclusivamente para alumbrarle!. ¡Tu ego y tú pueden continuar bailando solos sin ningún problema! –apenas lograba contener la voz. Era conciente que algunas parejas habían volteado a mirarles, pero no le importó. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando sintió los dedos de Draco crisparse alrededor de su mano.

Y es que Draco, a pesar de concebir la idea de dejarla ir y acabar aquel suplicio, tenía muy en claro que no iba ser motivo de comidilla ni de murmuraciones. Era insostenible que la gente pensara que era una pésima pareja de baile o que le dejaran plantado a mitad de una canción. Eso era aún pero que compartir unos minutos más con ella.

– Será mejor que –le apretó la mano con decisión a la par que le halaba hacia él – te comportes como una dama–. Hizo una pausa y recapituló – o al menos intenta comportarte como tal y no como una leona encrespada. Terminaremos este baile quieras o no –hizo el ademán de iniciar nuevamente.

– Voy a irme ahora mismo, Malfoy¿me escuchaste o te quedaste sordo momentáneamente? – levantó por primera vez el rostro mirándole con resolución. Se irguió en toda su extensión, aunque con todo y zapatos de tacón apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Él continuaba mirando hacia la multitud, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla en ese momento.

Ella intentó nuevamente liberar su mano, tiró con decisión; pero Draco apretó aún más los dedos entorno a ella.

– Terminaremos este baile así tenga que arrastrarte por toda la zona. No me arriesgaré a ser parte de algún escándalo por tu causa –Siseó con voz gélida, como si escupiera cada palabra. Bajó la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos grises se habían tornado oscuros, penetrantes e insondables. –Está claro –terminó con tono irrefutable.

Hermione sintió un chispazo eléctrico recorriendo su espalda. Por alguna razón inexplicable era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos.

_Grises…no sabía que tenía ese color de ojos…_

Se obligó a voltear el rostro. No le gustaba aquella sensación extraña que experimentaba en ese instante. Se mordió el labio incapaz de refutarle. Decidió continuar con aquel odioso baile.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra. Como autómatas, bailaron con destreza natural sin cruzar la mirada para nada. Apenas terminó la música, Hermione salió disparada hacia la mesa de Griffyndor dejando a Draco quieto en medio del salón.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

– ¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? – Harry le miraba inquisitivo. Hacía pocos minutos que había llegado a la mesa de Griffyndor después de dos bailes seguidos con Cho–. Te juro que no quise bailar otra vez, pero ella insistió mucho y la verdad yo… no sabía como decirle no.

– Harry no has hecho nada malo – volvió a la realidad–. Un baile con una amiga…– Harry levantó las cejas – bueno, con tu ex, no tiene por que ser una infidelidad o una traición. Yo confío en ti y no veo nada incorrecto en lo que has hecho. ¿Acaso no te divertiste?

– Ee eh bueno sí… pero no mucho – musitó.

Hermione sonrió ante la aclaración. Ella era feliz si las personas que amaba lo eran. Tampoco era cosa de volverse loca de celos por algo tan insignificante como un baile. – Tú al menos te divertiste, en cambio yo…

– Otra vez lo siento, Hermione, no debí dejarte parada, sola; esperándome.

– No estuve parada. Kingsley prácticamente me obligó a bailar con Malfoy – Hermione cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y enterró su rostro en ellos en claro gesto de fastidio.

– ¡¿Cómo?!,¡¿bailaste con Malfoy¡Pero no quedamos en que no bailarías con na–

Hermione levantó la cabeza. La mirada que le dedicó a Harry fue motivo suficiente para contener a Harry. Tragó saliva y a duras penas continuó con voz neutra, carente de emoción.

– ¿ …y te divertiste bailando con él?. – articuló cuidadoso.

– Harry, estamos hablando de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy¿recuerdas?. Aquel que me agredía y humillaba cada vez que podía. Y que por lo visto, no ha cambiado un ápice.

Harry le acarició el cabello ensortijado con ternura – No te preocupes, no dejaré que vuelvas a bailar con él de nuevo y mucho menos toleraré que se te acerque o te mortifique de algún modo.

– No creo que sea posible, al menos esta noche – miró su reloj de pulsera – Kingsley pidió que me reuniera con él en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall dentro de unos minutos. Y también se lo pidió a él.

– Entonces será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

No creo que se pueda, Harry – se movió incómoda en su sitio. Pidió expresamente que vaya sola – creo que tú tienes cita el día lunes con él… verdad?.

Harry no pudo dejar de sentir una pequeña punzada de fastidio, aunque no lo dejo notar. Ambos se miraron contrariados y un incómodo silencio los envolvió.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**

Draco avanzaba hacia el despacho de McGonagall veloz como pantera. Aún estaba alterado por el dichoso baile con Hermione. Le molestaba que hubiese salido literalmente corriendo de su lado, apenas terminó la música. No es que esperara una reverencia o un cumplido de su parte, pero la etiqueta al menos obligaba una cortés despedida. Le enfurecía que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle. Y para colmo de males, Cho había vuelto a bailar con Harry, y él se había tenido que retirar hacia un lado del salón para que nadie observara que estaba esperando por ella. Volvió a su mente la imagen de Hermione realmente escapando de su lado al terminar el baile.

_Ni siquiera volteó_ – resopló con fiereza.

Al doblar una esquina, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, casi se estrelló con Hermione, quien también avanzaba presurosa. Detuvo la marcha con prontitud y evitó el choque. Ambos se observaron de hito en hito, sin pronunciar palabra. Continuaron avanzando hacia el despacho, separados, casi pegados a sus respectivos extremos del corredor. Llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que vigilaba la entrada del despacho de McGonagall.

– _Magnus liber_

La gárgola cobró vida y se apartó hacia un lado y la pared que tenía detrás se abrió dejando ver una escalera de piedra que se movía continuamente hacia arriba, como una escalera mecánica de caracol. Hermione se apresuró a subir y Draco lo hizo dos escalones más abajo. Ambos miraban hacia puntos equidistantes. La pared se cerró tras de ellos con un ruido sordo y empezaron a ascender describiendo círculos hasta que llegaron a la brillante puerta de roble en la que sobresalía la aldaba en forma de grifo.

Draco se adelantó a grandes pasos y con la intención de tomar aquella aldaba. Obviamente a él tendría que atenderle primero el Ministro.

_Ella puede esperar sentada_

Pero no contaba que Hermione había resuelto lo mismo. Ella también había extendido su brazo decidida a llegar primero hacia el picaporte y anunciar su presencia.

La mano de ella se ciñó en el frío metal segundos antes que la mano de Draco intentara hacer lo mismo. El envolvió sin querer la mano de Hermione bajo la suya.

– Quita tu mano de la mía, Malfoy – siseó furiosa y alterada. No le gustaba para nada ese contacto.

– Deja tú la aldaba, que debo llamar primero – bufó enojado, pero sin quitar la mano.

– Yo llegué antes, por si no lo has notado – replicó.

– Eso me tiene sin cuidado; a quien atenderá en primer lugar será a la persona más importante… y obviamente sabemos de quien estamos hablando…

–…. Aún no has soltado mi mano, Malfoy – protestó Hermione, demasiado incómoda para continuar discutiendo. Draco estaba junto a ella, lado a lado. Hasta llegaba a ella la varonil fragancia que usaba esa noche. Le hablaba sin mirarle, consciente de su cercanía. No le gustaba sentir el contacto de su mano aprisionándole. Ambas manos se moldeaban perfectamente. Su pequeña mano se acoplaba bajo la palma de Draco con naturalidad. Estaba cálida. Creyó notar una ligera presión, como si él deseara estrecharla aún más.

_Como si no deseara soltarse._

Era estúpido pensar en cosas como esa. Debía cortar aquella unión.

Veo que empiezan a relacionarse – una voz a sus espaldas los hizo saltar. Kingsley avanzó hacia ellos con rapidez – deseo hablar con ustedes lo más pronto posible porque ya estoy algo retrasado con mi viaje.

Ambos liberaron sus manos velozmente y se situaron a cada extremo de la puerta de roble, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Hermione estaba contrariada, después de todo, Kingsley era el Ministro y no quería que observara los jaleos con Malfoy. Eso podría restarle autoridad ante cualquiera y distorsionaría su reputación de ecuanimidad y equilibrio que siempre solía presentar ante todos.

– Señor Ministro, vine aquí como solicitó – Draco se acercó veloz – así que en cuanto entremos al despacho, podremos empezar nuestra reunión... solos.

– Tengo la certeza de que Kingsley – e hizo énfasis en el nombre de pila del Ministro, derecho ganado en todos esos años de vivencia con él – querrá primero hablar conmigo, después de todo, ambos tenemos una relación amical y laboral _muy_ cercana. – le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada altiva.

– No estaría tan seguro de esa apreciac–

– Quieren por favor empezar a tratarse con mejores modales y con más disposición – expresó Kingsley exasperado. Tomó la aldaba entre sus dedos y llamó tres veces–. Después de todo, eso les facilitará su trabajo.

Ambos le miraron inquisitivamente. ¿De que se suponía que estaba hablando?

– Me temo que no le he entendido bien… – exclamó Draco extrañado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Granger con _su_ evento?

– ¿Qué trabajo? – pronunció Hermione recelosa.

Su nuevo trabajo. Ambos tendrán una misión en común desde ahora. Trabajarán más que juntos.

– ¡¡¿Cómo?!! – gritaron al unísono.

– Entremos al despacho para explicarles mejor.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, incapaz de pronunciar siquiera una queja, sólo siguió a Kingsley como autómata.

Draco marchó tras ellos dos, no sin antes maldecir por lo bajo.

_Mierda, esto no puede estar ocurriendo._

* * *

**Wow!, ambos deberán trabajar muy…muy cerquita a partir de ahora!! Woooowww!**

**Me encanta!!!**

**Esa relación odio-atracción que hay entre ellos…. **


	5. La presentación

**Holas:**

**Antes de comenzar, un agradecimiento a las personas que están leyendo esta historia y un agradecimiento aún más grande a las personas que me enviaron algún comentario, crítica o impresión de esta historia. Es gratificante leer que alguien, el alguna parte del planeta, que no es tu mejor amiga, tu vecinita, tu primita o tu enamorado o novio, te escribe un halago sincero, sin conocerte, sin haberte visto tu rostro nunca, pero aún así se toma la molestia de plasmar en unas cuantas líneas, su opinión.**

**Y ésta me llena de orgullo, para continuar, para robar horas de sueño, con mi taza de café al lado, o levantándome unas horas antes del alba para escribir, para que cuando abran su correo tengan la noticia de una nueva actualización, o para que cuando regresen a mi página, vean que nuevos enredos han sido publicados. Mi intención es que alguien se alegre, ría, se emocione y quien sabe, hasta sienta el corazón abrumado por la empatía con algún personaje. En resumidas cuentas, esta historia es para ustedes, enteramente para ustedes. Para que la disfruten y la gocen.**

**Un beso.**

**Gise.**

* * *

– No me miren como si les hubiese dicho la fecha de su funeral – increpaba McGonagall tensa, con el semblante rígido. Ella y Kingsley habían hablado la última hora, por turnos explicándoles el motivo de aquella reunión.

Hermione aún no salía del asombro, aquellas palabras aún daban vueltas por su cabeza

_El Torneo de los Tres Magos_

Un sentimiento de euforia la embargaba. Este evento representaba un gran avance para su carrera. Haber sido designado su departamento y obviamente con ella a la cabeza de la organización y puesta en marcha del Torneo era un sueño hecho realidad, después de todo; a pesar de tener la jefatura del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional (DCMI), nunca había realizado algo de tanta envergadura y éste era obviamente un acontecimiento trascendente y memorable, donde podría demostrar toda su capacidad profesional.

Muchos habían supuesto, meses atrás, que su nuevo cargo era producto de su reciente relación con Harry Potter y la influencia de éste con el Ministro. Nadie parecía reparar en el hecho tangible que Hermione había trabajado incansable desde hacía años atrás en el Ministerio, pero manteniendo siempre un perfil bajo. Ahora era su oportunidad de demostrar que se había ganado aquel puesto a pulso y por su propia valía. Lo único malo era...

– Draco Malfoy. Si Hermione, Draco se encuentra aquí porque no sólo co-ayudará al Ministerio en la organización del Torneo, si no que financiará al mismo, sólo obteniendo como beneficio las regalías por las ventas conexas al mismo. Tú sabes que el Ministerio no busca lucrar con estos eventos sólo promover la camaradería, la confraternidad entre las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa. Pero el tener a un auspiciador como Draco para el Torneo, nos permitirá continuar con los fondos necesarios para nuestra lucha con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. – le había respondido Kingsley rotundo.

Minutos antes, Draco se había impulsado del asiento donde estaba, cuando el Ministro mencionó que ambos trabajarían juntos en la preparación del Torneo y que coordinarían con McGonagall lo relacionado a los estudiantes invitados. En vista de que Hermione era la Directora del DCMI y él era el patrocinador oficial, se le había asignado una oficina dentro de su departamento para facilitar las coordinaciones y planeación de la selección del campeón y las pruebas del Torneo; así como los acuerdos y compromisos con las escuelas de Beauxbaton y Durmstrang.

– ¡No pienso trabajar con…. con ella! – había vociferado Draco, apenas Kingsley mencionó el asunto. Se había impulsado como un resorte y apoyaba ambos puños cerrados y rígidos contra el escritorio de McGonagall. Les miraba alternadamente, lívido de furia.

– ¡Pues yo tampoco deseo trabajar con él! – soltó inmediatamente Hermione. Se había levantado igual de su lugar, pero por respeto a ambas personas, limitaba su enojo a apretar los puños.

– ¡No se da cuenta que ella es una …

Kingsley se propulsó de su lugar tras el escritorio a situarse frente a Draco, con una velocidad que dejó a éste sorprendido. A pesar de los años que tenía el Ministro seguía siendo tan ágil o quizás más incluso que él mismo Draco. Sus caras estaban separadas ahora, por escasos centímetros. El Ministro miraba a Draco con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos oscuros con una expresión temible en el rostro.

– Draco, todo este tiempo – habló despacio, cuidando de pronunciar cada palabra con tono firme – que hemos estado en contacto, bosquejando, estudiando este evento, me has demostrado que te has convertido en un hombre responsable de sus actos, correcto y sobre todo, que dejó atrás el pasado –Relajó un poco el semblante y posó su mano morena sobre el hombro de Draco –No destruyas esa concepción que tengo de ti con una sola palabra hiriente. No quiero dejarte fuera del evento. Porqué ten por descontado que lo haré si llegas a ello–. Volvió a adoptar el tono grave y firme en su voz.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con rapidez. Tenía los puños apretados contra su cuerpo y los ojos entornados. Sopesó la situación. La voz del ministro no le dejaba duda que hablaba muy en serio. No le quedaba otra salida. Se relajó y suavizó el semblante.

– Pero Kingsley… – interrumpió Hermione. Ella también quería dar su opinión.

– Escúchenme bien – le cortó el ministro alejándose de Draco y caminando por el despacho – Si alguno de ustedes no quiere trabajar en el Torneo, sea por convicciones, inmadurez o por cualquier estúpido motivo – espetaba visiblemente fastidiado–. Será mejor que decida ahora mismo y me lo haga saber, porqué no consentiré que rencillas adolescentes o su falta de criterio entorpezca de modo alguno la celebración de este acontecimiento. Así que, de una buena vez¿Alguno quiere abandonar la dirección del Torneo?

– No – respondieron al unísono.

McGonagall, quien era la única que se había quedado sentada tras su escritorio, apretando la palma de la mano contra su pecho, soltó un respiro de alivio. Se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos.

– Está demás recordarles – habló recobrando su tono flemático de siempre –que como ex-alumnos de mi escuela, dejarán cualquier diferencia atrás y dedicarán el 100 de sus conocimientos, capacidades y esfuerzos para que este Torneo sea seguro, magnífico y transfiera una dosis de esperanza y alegría para toda la comunidad mágica – ¿Cuento con eso? – preguntó.

Draco le dirigió a Hermione una mirada observadora. Parecía esperar que ella se retractara o saliera disparada en ese instante. Al ver que la joven le devolvía la mirada con los ojos castaños profundos y decididos sin moverse de su sitio, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

– ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar.

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

**oooooooooo000oooooooooo**

– …Y entonces Kingsley hizo que nos diéramos la mano para sellar el acuerdo. – exclamó con voz ahogada Hermione, mientras se desparramaba sobre su cómodo sofá. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del mueble y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás – Apenas Kingsley se hubo retirado, Malfoy salió disparado tras él, murmurando no se qué, y ¿sabes qué Harry?, tuve que quedarme a escuchar más regaños de McGonagall – concluyó Hermione.

Se encontraban en la sala de su departamento. Habían llegado hacía una hora del baile. Harry le había urgido para que contara sobre la reunión con el ministro. Su cara se había puesto más sombría conforme Hermione avanzaba el relato.

– Como vengo repitiendo desde hace media hora¿porqué no simplemente renuncias a ese trabajo y ya?

– Harry, ya te dije que me gusta mi empleo y no pienso dejarlo por el sólo hecho de tener que soportar a Malfoy. Antes no lo he hecho, a pesar de tus reiterados pedidos – volteó el rostro para mirarlo. Él se encontraba en el sofá contiguo – y menos lo haré ahora con esta oportunidad tan importante para mí.

– Pero Hermione – se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló junto a ella, apoyando el mentón en el antebrazo del mullido sillón – sabes que no tienes necesidad de trabajar. Por los galeones, no tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo he dicho mil veces. Y sobre todo está tu seguridad, es muy arriesgado que salgas a la calle; cualquiera podría atacarte, mientras que aquí en casa estarías...

– ¿…vegetando como los helechos del balcón?

Harry le propinó una palmada en el muslo. – Sabes a qué me refiero – le miró directo a los ojos.

– Y tú sabes también que pienso acerca de ello. No quieres que te ayude a luchar contra Vol- Voldemort y tampoco te gusta que realice o me dedique a otras actividades.

– Lo hago para protegerte, no es seguro andar por ahí… no quisiera perderte también a ti… – ladeó el rostro y apoyó la mejilla en el sillón.

Hermione le miró por uno segundos evaluando. Se irguió del respaldar y rodeó a Harry con ambas manos. Le acarició el cabello negro.

– Harry, yo entiendo que desees mantenerme a salvo y no tienes idea cuan agradecida estoy por ello, pero mantenerme encerrada o aislada no sería una solución, sería generar un problema. Hemos tenido esta discusión desde que me mudé contigo, y sabes lo que pienso y siento al respecto. Quiero sentirme útil, productiva, quiero sentirme viva. Soy conciente que la muerte de… de Ginny – tomó aire para continuar – nos afectó, pero ello no quiere decir que la solución hubiese sido enclaustrar a Ginny para que no le lastimen. Ella sabía muy bien, al igual que yo, el riesgo que se corre por estar a tu lado, y como ella, yo también lo elegí y lo acepté. ¿Acaso no lo hice desde el día que te conocí?, aún cuando no éramos más que amigos¿no siempre estuve a tu lado, luchando, peleando juntos?. Porque así lo deseaba, así lo sentía. Saber que puedes hacer la diferencia, ayudando a los demás es una sensación maravillosa. Saber que tus esfuerzos sirven para que el mundo vaya mejor valen el sacrificio… hasta de una vida.

– No quiero que me dejes…

– No quiero dejarte Harry, pero encerrada aquí no me tienes más segura, me alejas aún más – deshizo el abrazo y le obligó a mirarle– . No quiero sentirme incómoda cada vez que te cuento algo relacionado a mi trabajo en el Ministerio y ver que te fastidia. O que me dejes de hablar cuanto te comento que debo hacer un pequeño viaje. No quiero discutir cada vez que te cuento que salí con mis compañeros del departamento a tomar un café después de un largo día de trabajo.

Harry le miraba ceñudo. Aunque entendía el punto de vista de Hermione, igual no quería arriesgarse a perderla a ella también. Le quería sólo para él. No deseaba sentirse sólo de nuevo. No le apetecía para nada volver a pasar un dolor tan grande como el que sintió al perder a Ginny. Pero era honesto en reconocer que no todo se debía al temor de perderla… Era egoísta de su parte tener ese sentimiento de posesión tan fuerte… o quizás sólo era simple inseguridad de su parte… Lo que fuera, no quería y punto. No quería que Hermione se le escapara de entre los dedos…

– Sigo pensando que deberías dejar ese trabajo y así evitarías la molestia de ver a Malfoy cada día – regresó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

_¿Dónde está el maldito café?_

Hermione le siguió al observarlo. Estaba algo cansada con todo lo sucedido esa noche, y hasta deseaba pasar por alto aquella periódica conversación.

– No creo que sea como pasear en el parque, Harry – le quitó de las manos el frasco de especias, bajando con destreza de los anaqueles dos tazas de colores opuestos. Caminó hacia una esquina y procedió a servir las dos tazas de la cafetera eléctrica. Regresó junto a él–. Pero esto es importante para mí y nada me impedirá que planifique cada detalle y organice minuciosamente este torneo. Ni siquiera el cretino de Malfoy podrá desviarme de mi objetivo – Levantó la varita, apuntando alternadamente a cada taza, haciéndolas hervir al instante. Le dio una a Harry – Soy capaz hasta de echarle una maldición imperius para que no estorbe…

– Hermione, quien te escuche no pensará que eres tú…. – sonrió finalmente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

– Tienes razón Harry, no creo que llegue a tanto, después de todo, las maldiciones imperdonables son penadas por el ministerio – Probó el café, arrugó la nariz y dejó su taza. Empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio – pero creo que iré a revisar un par de libros de transformaciones. Tu entiendes… un huroncito blanco haría juego con la decoración de mi oficina…

Harry se rió por dentro.

– Ahhh… otra cosa… te dije que no comprarás ese café, sabe a tierra colada y no es de granos tostados como el que _nos _gusta. Creo que lo maduran artificialmente. Además no viene envuelto en papel metalizado y su cierre al vacío me parece defectuoso. No tiene ese aroma como el café de Medellín que compró ni cuerpo como el de Chanchamayo. Seguramente se debe a…..

Harry volteó los ojos y exhaló ruidosamente. Se dirigió al dormitorio a paso lento.

oooooooooo000oooooooooo

El lunes por la mañana, salieron presurosos rumbo al Ministerio. Harry para su cita con el ministro pactada muy temprano y Hermione a otro día de trabajo más. Como siempre que salía con Harry, debían tomar precauciones extra por lo que era muy de mañana. Llegaron al ministerio de magia cuando aún no llegaban la mayoría de los que trabajaban ahí. Hermione prefirió acompañar a Harry, a pesar que ella entraba aún más tarde, para preparar el terreno. Hoy sería el día en que empezaría a trabajar con Malfoy, y quería tener todo bien controlado. Ya en el atrio principal a apresuraron a entrar en el ascensor que estaba literalmente vacío. Harry iba a digitar el piso cuando divisó con el rabillo del ojo a una persona que se acercaba a ellos. Automáticamente presionó el botón para detener el cierre automático. Pero segundos después se arrepintió de aquello.

Draco Malfoy entró al ascensor. Alzó las cejas sorprendido pero casi de inmediato su rostro adoptó un matiz neutro.

– Buenos días, Potter. ¿Tan temprano por aquí?. Cualquiera diría que trabajas aquí, o te mueres por hacerlo – habló sarcásticamente Draco. Se había recostado en uno de las paredes del ascensor y cruzado los brazos después de activar el cierre automático.

– A pesar del pedido reiterado de los últimos tres ministros de Magia para que trabaje junto a ellos, pues como que no es mi estilo. Sobre todo, no quisiera que los demás pensaran que estoy… ofreciéndome para un cargo – contestó Harry mordaz situándose frente a Malfoy, sin ser abiertamente agresivo.

Draco entornó los ojos.

– Claro, claro, Potter. Debe ser que tu misión es cada vez más comprometida… casi eterna –puntualizó.

– Luchar contra Voldemort nunca fue fácil, Malfoy. Pero obviamente no voy a huir como un cobarde – Harry le dedicó una mirada artera.

Draco se irguió en el acto. Se ubicó frente a Harry. Estaba pálido de ira. Su mano se había deslizado al bolsillo del costoso traje que llevaba puesto.

– ¿Estás insinuando algo, Potter?

Harry se plantó de igual manera. Aunque la diferencia de tamaño era evidente, le miraba con igual brusquedad e igualmente, estaba ya con la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica.

– Harry hace su mejor esfuerzo contra Voldemort y no está insinuando nada – intervino cansinamente Hermione. Se había colado entre los dos hombres. ¿Por qué mejor no ahorran energías para el resto del día, en lugar de gastarlas discutiendo tan temprano?

Ambos iban a contestar cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. La figura de Parvati entrando relajó el ambiente.

– ¡Hola a todos!. No sabía que vendrían hoy. Harry¿tienes otra reunión con mi jefe? –miró a Harry esperando una respuesta–. Y tú Draco¿vienes a hablar con él también?.

Pero no esperó por la respuesta porque inmediatamente empezó a hablar sobre el baile. Se acercó un poco a Harry y a Draco y empezó a preguntarles algunas cosas sobre el particular. Harry respondía algo cansado y Draco asentía mecánicamente.

Hermione que no había sido invitada a la conversación, se limitó a hojear algunas notas que tenía en la mano. Aún faltaban unos pisos más hasta su oficina. Miró a ambos de soslayo y notó que Draco tenía una mueca de fastidio. Ya iba a bajar la mirada nuevamente a sus hojas cuando él dirigió la vista hacia ella. Dos ojos grises escrutadores le sostuvieron la mirada por un instante. Ella no la pudo sostener y desvió la vista al instante, confusa.

– Hermione, Kinsgley me dejó una nota para ti el viernes. La dejé en tu oficina antes de salir. ¿La leíste? –interrumpió Parvati.

– Si, lo hice. Gracias. – respondió aún contrariada.

Harry le observó con detenimiento. Con agilidad le tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con ímpetu.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu oficina?. Creo que aún no es hora de mi reunión con Kingsley. – le habló muy cerca de su rostro.

Hermione se sintió de pronto azorada. No le gustaba tener demostraciones de cariño en público y mucho menos en la oficina. Debía guardar las apariencias. Ella como Jefa de un departamento no podía andar muy suelta de huesos, haciendo escenas en los pasillos. Y además estaba esa mirada de aborrecimiento que tenía Draco justo en ese instante. Se soltó de aquel abrazo con delicadeza.

– No te preocupes Harry. Será mejor que vayas directamente a esperar a Kingsley. El suele llegar bien temprano, ya lo sabes – se separó un poco de él, al sentir que el ascensor se detenía–. Nos veremos a la salida¿vale?

– ¡Nuestro piso Harry, llegamos! – exclamaba emocionada Parvati. – Acompáñame y te prepararé un rico café con leche descremada y unas galletitas de soya, de esas para conservar la línea, mientras esperas a mi jefe – arrastraba a Harry hacia la puerta abierta.

– …_como si te funcionaran en algo…_ se le escapó en un susurro a Hermione.

La puerta se cerró en el acto y Hermione habría jurado que detrás de ella había escuchado una carcajada. Pero al girar, vio a Malfoy con el rostro vuelto hacia unos papeles que tenía en la mano, sin expresión alguna. Supuso que lo imaginó. Tomó aire y se dirigió a Draco. Tarde o temprano debía convivir laboralmente con él y por lo menos esperaba que las cosas no fueran demasiado tensas entre ellos. Quizás una conversación casual ayudaría..

– Eehh… ¿Cómo está la familia?

Draco levantó la vista y se quedó sin pestañear.

– ¿Cómo dices? – respondió atónito.

Hermione visiblemente incómoda, se movió ligeramente de su sitio. Esto no estaba resultando tan fácil como había supuesto.

– Bueno Malfoy, creí que ya que íbamos a trabajar juntos, por lo menos debíamos llevar una relación… al menos cordial…

Draco le dirigió una mirada escrutadora y profunda. Bajó la vista y fue subiendo despacio hasta llegar a los ojos de ella. Parecía evaluarle.

– Tampoco es para que me mires de _esa _manera – Hermione le devolvió una mirada furibunda.

– ¿De qué manera, Granger? – respondió burlón.

Hermione presionó el botón del ascensor con ímpetu, como si pudiese lograr que avanzara más aprisa.

– ¿Sabes qué?. Mejor limitémonos a tratar únicamente cuestiones laborales de aquí en adelante – habló mientras salía veloz del ascensor al llegar al piso correcto.

**oooooooooo000oooooooooo**

Hermione tuvo que presentarle a su equipo de trabajo: Lavender Brown, Kenneth Towler, Patricia Stimpson y una muchacha que hacía prácticas allí, Rose Zeller. Su departamento no se iba a abocar únicamente al Torneo, ya que Hermione tenía muchos proyectos pendientes, pero sentía que debía señalarle a su equipo que el _Sr. Malfoy_ estaría con ellos un buen tiempo y que deseaba que le ayudasen en lo posible. Aunque debía ser honesta en el sentimiento que le acompañó hasta pasada media mañana después de aquello, y es que las mujeres de su departamento, incluyendo a la jovencita Zeller, habían caído rendidas ante su nuevo jefe. Parecían polillas cerca al fuego, revoloteando cerca de su sección a cada instante para asegurarse de que tuviese cualquier cosa que solicitara.

El primer día fue espantoso. Sólo cruzó con Malfoy unas cuantas palabras. Parecía que él deseaba ponerse al corriente primero de cómo funcionaba aquel departamento. Ella se limitó a encerrarse en su pequeña oficina y salir sólo lo necesario.

_Si él quiere empezar a planear todo, que me busque…_

Cuando salió, pasadas las 5pm, no lo encontró en su sección. Le preguntó a Patricia quien le informó que pasada las 2 de la tarde él había tomado su saco y se retiró presto. No le comunicó a nadie si demoraría o regresaría. Hermione dio las gracias y volvió rumiando a su oficina.

Las semanas siguientes fueron similares al primer día. Ella se encerraba apenas llegaba y desde allí coordinaba con sus asistentes sobre puntos generales del torneo y sobre algunos pendientes, como la nueva ley que dejaría sin efecto y sepultada definitivamente la ley anti-hombres lobo promulgada por Fudge. Malfoy solicitaba de cuando en cuando algún viejo libro o apuntes sobre torneos pasados directamente con Lavender o Patricia, ojeaba un poco y luego salía a cualquier hora. A veces regresaba temprano, otras tantas no lo hacía…

Hermione llegaba a casa furiosa. Sentía que no la respetaban. Porque después de todo ¿para qué diantre les habían asignado ese proyecto si cada uno iba a realizar el trabajo por su cuenta?. Además deseaba saber lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, tampoco era que planeara cualquier disparate o asnada y pudiera poner en peligro a los estudiantes.

Y estaba Harry… no cejaba en su discurso de siempre… que deja el trabajo, que mejor estarías aquí en casa, que para qué iba a hacer bilis gratuitamente. A ella le hubiese gustado que él le apoyara en ese proyecto. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle tantas cosas sobre el torneo, habiéndolo él vivido en carne propia, pero cada vez que lo intentó, Harry sólo volvía con el mismo pedido de siempre. Así que eventualmente dejó de hacerlo y tampoco volvió a mencionarle nada de lo que ocurría en la oficina.

Había días en que sentía que si no conversaba con alguien estallaría como un globo de gas cerca de una estufa. A veces se cuestionaba el haber cerrado tanto su círculo de amistades por el miedo al ataque de Voldemort y por los reclamos de Harry. Ahora que no estaba su mejor amiga, no sabía a quien acudir para desfogarse. Antes de su unión con Harry, todo había marchado tan bien. El siempre fue su mejor amigo, podía contarle muchas cosas, liberar su alma, pero ahora, sentía que él ponía un freno aquello, con sus recriminaciones, reparos y sermones. No quería sentirse de ese modo, pero algo en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que había cometido un error al iniciar una relación, no estaba funcionando… pero no quería perderlo también a él…

Muchas veces salía del ministerio, con la sensación fatal de no querer llegar a casa aún y terminaba en diferentes cafetines, fuentes de soda, restaurantes y hasta pubs desconocidos. Lo hacía alternadamente para no tener un patrón, obviamente por seguridad. Se tomaba un té, un café o hasta algún aperitivo si había tenido mucha tensión. Pagaba y se retiraba igual de fastidiada con la rutina. Muchas de estas veces llegaba a casa y encontraba a Harry molesto por la demora y volvían las reprensiones y reprobaciones de siempre. Ya para este momento, en su mente se formaba la idea de hacer algo definitivo… pero la ahuyentaba como a una mosca sobre la sopa.

oooooooooo000oooooooooo

"Mañana a las 8.00 a.m. quiero que presenten un informe sobre los avances de las últimas semanas. Harán esta presentación preliminar frente a los representantes de Beauxbaton y Durmstrang. Espero no me defrauden. Kingsley."

Hermione miraba el pergamino con las cejas levantadas. Se quedó sin aliento por unos instantes. Exhaló fuertemente mientras pensaba en lo que _debía_ hacer en ese preciso instante. Aunque no le gustaba la idea. Levantó el rostro y miró a Draco quien se había parado de la silla del escritorio, tenía la misma cara lívida y los ojos clavados en el Memorando apresado en su mano derecha. Se dirigió hacia él.

– Malfoy ven un momento a mi oficina – habló con voz cortés pero llena de autoridad – necesitamos coordinar la presentación de mañana.

– ¿Porqué tendría que ir a tú oficina, pudiendo quedarme aquí sentado cómodamente? – procedió a acomodarse en su silla– . Mejor aún tráeme lo que has avanzado y me encargaré de unirlo todo e iré sólo a esa reunión – le soltó altivo.

Hermione apretó los dientes, entornando los ojos, avanzó amenazadora hasta situarse frente a Draco. Puso ambas manos al extremo de las coderas del asiento, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Le habló clavando sus ojos color avellana sobre los sorprendidos ojos de él.

– Irás a mi oficina ahora mismo. Traerás tus avances y coordinaremos la presentación de mañana, porque yo soy la Directora de este departamento y tú sólo eres un patrocinador. Si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo y te liberaré de esa tarea, comunicándoselo a Kingsley en este instante–. Y sin esperar la respuesta de Draco se irguió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sitio, no sin antes dar un portazo al entrar.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, paralizado durante algunos segundos más. El portazo lo sacó del trance. Tenía la boca seca. Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo contestar aquella impertinencia ya que la imagen del rostro de Hermione tan cerca, le había aturdido. Tragó saliva mientras sopesaba las palabras de aquella desconcertante mujer. A regañadientes, tomó algunos papeles de su escritorio y se dirigió, altivo de nuevo, hacia aquel, de seguro incómodo, suplicio.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y aún no terminaban de armar aquella presentación. Trabajaban afanosos pero con un trato distante casi formal. Hermione debía reconocer que las ideas de Malfoy no eran del todo descabelladas y que muchas de ellas incluso, eran valiosas para el torneo. En cuanto a él, sólo había sido despectivo con sus ideas al inicio, para dar paso a una conformidad cada vez más auténtica. Incluso había asentido entusiasta en dos ocasiones las últimas tres horas.

– Creo conocer a un mago en la isla de Creta. Si mal no recuerdo, él es el encargado de asuntos mágicos. Fácilmente podría solicitarle que me envié algunos documentos y fotos aún más detalladas de las que tenemos, sobre el Minotauro, Así la presentación tendría un peso extra – hablaba apasionado mientras daba vueltas por la oficina con algunos papeles en la mano.

Hermione le siguió con una mirada lánguida. Estaba algo cansada y hambrienta. Se habían reunido desde hacía más de 8 horas, sólo con algunas tazas de café y algunos cigarrillos que Draco salió a fumar al corredor a petición de ella

_Solo una pequeña concesión a tu mundo_ respondió ante el gesto de sorpresa de Hermione al sacar la cigarrera, muchas horas antes.

El le miró inquisitivo. Vio en aquel rostro de agotamiento, pero de igual determinación para continuar. Las tripas le sonaron nada elegantemente en ese instante y supo que no podría continuar si no se alimentaba con algo más que cafeína y tabaco.

– Será mejor que ingiera algún alimento. Hay algunos puntos por perfeccionar aún; y mi estómago está empezando a rugir traicionando a mi vieja casa – esbozó media sonrisa.

– Iré a ver si la cafetería está aún abierta… – respondió Hermione, mientras avanzaba con desgano, alzando los brazos nada refinadamente a la par que daba de bostezos.

Draco luchó consigo mismo por un instante y perdió.

Volvió a mirar el escritorio, después de haber observado todo el recorrido de Hermione con excesiva atención, hasta que ella desapareció del lugar.

Cuando Hermione regresó, Draco ya estaba comiendo sobre su escritorio, que había sido limpiado de cualquier objeto y ahora exhibía un mantel blanquísimo de lino con algunas copas de agua y vino, cubiertos, una pequeña fuente con apetitosas piernas de ave, otra con patatas tiernas y el plato desde donde él se llevaba con un tenedor de plata pura, pedazos de aquella comida directo a su boca.

– ¿De donde rayos conseguiste esa comida? – preguntaba imperiosa.

– ¿A que viene ese pregunta, Granger? – llevaba la impoluta servilleta de lino a los labios – ¿no sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena? – dejaba la servilleta nuevamente sobre el regazo.

– La cafetería está cerrada y ya no hay nada comestible en todo este lugar.

– ¿Y por que no apareces algo? – hizo una mueca burlón.

– Sabes muy bien que la comida es una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transfiguración Elemental. No puedo aparecer comida de la nada – le dedicó una mirada extenuada.

Draco le devolvió la mirada. Se veía tan perdida en ese instante, su semblante cansado, mechones de cabello revelándose y escapándose de aquel moño forzado que se había realizado con un lápiz, los puños de su blusa blanca remangados hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Tenía una expresión desvalida insoportable para él…

_Que demonios…_

– Siéntate Granger – le ordenó – no pienso recogerte del suelo cuando te desmayes por inanición. Traeré algo de comer para ti.

– ¿Y de donde se supone que conseguirás algo de comer?. Te acabo de advertir que no hay nad–

– Limítate a seguir mis órdenes – le cortó – en seguida estoy de regreso–. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dirigió fuera de las oficinas, lejos de la vista de Hermione.

– ¡Heida! – Bramó Draco con decisión.

¡Crack!. La pequeña elfo apareció frente a su amo con decisión, haciendo de inmediato una reverencia.

– Tráeme un poco más de comida de la casa – ordenó.

– ¿Desea el amo más codorniz horneada? – preguntó la elfina sin atreverse a mirarle de frente.

– Ehh… – Draco supuso que eso no sería del agrado de Hermione – Creo que mejor alguno de los platillos preferidos de tu ama estaría bien. Y date prisa.

Heyda miró hacia ambos lados del corredor vacío. Intrigada volvió a preguntar:

– ¿Desea el amo que lo lleve a aquella oficina donde dejé la codorniz y le atienda como usted se merece?

– No – respondió cortante– . Tráelo aquí ahora mismo.

Un crack más y la elfina desapareció en el acto. El poco tiempo que demoró en aparecerse de nuevo con una pequeña fuentecita le sirvió a Draco para meditar el porqué le hacía tantas concesiones a aquella mujer. Supuso que si ella se enteraba que la comida la había traído un elfo, no habría probado ni un solo bocado. Cogió la fuente y viró para regresar a la oficina.

– ¿Un tallito de brócoli, dos bastones escuálidos de zanahoria, dos microgramos de ave pasada por agua y tres hojas lechuga son tu idea de una buena comida?. ¿Esto es comida para humanos¿O debo pasarte un memo para hacerte saber que no soy un conejo?

Draco arqueó las cejas. No tenía idea que esa comida no fuera de su agrado. Cho siempre comía aquel menú en la casa. Era la única comida que se permitía ingerir.

– Sabes qué, tómalo o déjalo. Quien morirá de inanición serás tú, no yo. Además, eso obtengo por tener alguna consideración con alguien como tú – replicó malhumorado, atacando nuevamente la presa del plato.

Hermione le observó algo incómoda. Después de todo, él no tenía la obligación de hacerle favor alguno. Y aunque no supiera de donde, igual se había tomado la molestia de invitarle algo de comer. Suavizó su expresión. Jaló una silla del escritorio contínuo, se sentó frente a él y empezó a comer un pedazo de zanahoria.

– Esta zanahoria esta muy fresca – mordió un pedazo – … y dime¿tu codorniz esta suave?... preguntó para romper la tensión.

Draco podía contestarle como siempre y habría logrado que se marchara de allí enojada. Pero por alguna razón oculta no lo hizo. Supuso que sólo era una tregua por las circunstancias.

– Si, está _muy_ suave y _extremadamente_ deliciosa – volvió a mirar su plato, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que empezaba a formársele en el pálido rostro.

– Si pues, tengo entendido que las codornices tienen carne muy tierna… – Hermione atacaba ahora el tallito de brócoli.

– OH rayos Granger, coge algunos muslos y déjate de fingimientos – interrumpió Draco con los labios ligeramente curvados y con brillo en los ojos grises.

– Bueno, ya que insistes – y sin esperar más, Hermione llevó a su plato tres porciones de ave, tres patatas horneadas y las baño con salsa. Se llevó un trozo grande y suspiró agradecida.

Al cabo de media hora, Draco estaba recostado sobre su silla, inclinada peligrosamente en dos patas. Sus largas piernas estaban a un costado del escritorio que había colocado contiguo al suyo para colocar los papeles y tenía los brazos debajo de la nuca. Aunque aparentemente tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, atisbaba a Hermione con curiosidad.

Le parecía increíble verla comer con tanto entusiasmo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que las mujeres podían disfrutar de la comida sin estar preocupadas de la cantidad de calorías que estaban ingiriendo. En cambio ella lo hacía con tanta naturalidad. El estaba cansado de pelear con Cho en ese aspecto. Ella y sus eternas dietas, había días en que no probaba una pizca de alimento y cada día estaba más delgada, solía vérsele hasta los huesos bajo la piel.

Continuó observando a Hermione quien aún no terminaba de comer. Tenía una pierna sujeta delicadamente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. A pesar del horror de Malfoy que no dejaba los cubiertos de plata para nada, ella le había contestado que esa codorniz estaba tan deliciosa que se merecía que la dejaran inmaculada

Draco continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos porque no contaba con lo que venía a continuación.

Hermione dejó aquel pedazo de ave sobre su plato y delicadamente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para limpiar los restos de salsa en un gesto por demás sencillo y espontáneo.

Draco abrió los ojos y las pupilas se le dilataron. De repente, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos dedos, de aquellos labios. Siguió con la mirada al pulgar salpicado de salsa introducirse en la boca entreabierta y húmeda de Hermione. Sintió la garganta seca al observar como sus rosados labios se estrechaban en torno a aquel dedo con presión y halaban hacia atrás en dos ocasiones, dejándolo limpio y con rastro de humedad. Pudo atisbar fugazmente una parte de su lengua. Pero fue el sonido gutural de placer que salió de la garganta de Hermione el que causó todo el alboroto.

–_ Ummmmm_

PLAF!!

La silla y su ocupante habían perdido el equilibrio. Draco cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. Hizo un movimiento con los brazos semejante al de los polluelos aprendiendo a volar y sus pies se elevaron para finalmente chocar contra el forro interior de la silla.

Hermione gritó e inmediatamente rodeó el escritorio para verificar el estado de Draco. Aunque temió que se hubiese echo daño, viéndolo así en ese momento, hizo lo imposible para no reír. Se llevó los nudillos a la boca tratando de contener la carcajada.

Draco se levantó en el acto, como impelido por un resorte invisible. Su rostro usualmente pálido tenía un matiz sonrosado sobre todo en las mejillas. Su rubio cabello estaba desordenado. Sacudió su ropa con furia. No daba cara. Ahora se frotaba la base de la nuca con movimientos circulares.

Hermione se tranquilizó finalmente. Sabía que la poca camaradería que habían logrado se destruiría si ella se burlaba de ese incidente. Con toda la neutralidad que pudo se dirigió a él

– ¿Te has lastimado?

– No.

– ¿Porqué estás tocándote la nuca con desesperación, entonces? – replicó Hermione.

– Eso es algo que escapa de tu interés, Granger – seguía sin mirarle.

– Si te has hecho daño, no podremos continuar. Déjame revisarte – se acercó con cautela hacia él.

– ¡Ni te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima! – le espetó con los dientes apretados.

Hermione avanzó igual. A esas alturas no iban a echar por tierra todo lo avanzado. Enderezó la silla, le cogió del brazo con fuerza obligándolo a sentarse en ella. Se movió hasta situarse justo detrás de él.

– Te dije que no quiero que me toques… – Su voz no sonaba con la misma determinación anterior, al sentir las manos de Hermione hurgar sobre su cabello rubio. Los dedos de ella se movían diestros por su cabellera haciendo que ondas eléctricas corrieran por su cuero cabelludo y se le erizara la piel. Quería pararse de allí y vociferar que odiaba aquel masaje gratuito… pero no podía… o no quería… Sólo cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquella sensación agradable a pesar de que su cerebro y sus sentidos libraban una feroz batalla interna.

Hermione que había puesto los dedos sobre aquel sedoso cabello rubio con la mejor intención de ayudar, ahora empezaba a sentirse un poco turbada por aquel extraño contacto. Divisaba desde su posición, su cabeza, la nívea y fuerte nuca y sus amplios hombros. Percibía con sus dedos los mechones platinados dóciles, suaves que se enredaban en ellos mientras tocaba el cuero cabelludo tibio al contacto con sus yemas. Ella le movía la cabeza suavemente palpando cada centímetro en busca de alguna herida o un hematoma y él se dejaba manejar sin reclamar.

Comprobó que no había daño alguno y dejó de mover los dedos, que quedaron a ambos lados de la cabeza de Draco, a escasos milímetros de sus orejas.

_¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? _

Hermione decidió terminar aquella desconcertante unión cuando ocurrió algo inverosímil. Las manos de Draco se habían levantado rápidamente y se posaron sobre las suyas, presionándolas. El había ladeado el cuerpo unos centímetros y girado el rostro. Sus ojos tenían una expresión extraña, insondable, llameante.

Por una pequeña fracción de tiempo se contemplaron mudos en esa posición. Hermione parada detrás de la silla y Draco sentado con las manos de ella sobre ambos lados de su cabeza.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo los despertó de aquel inexplicable evento. Y sólo tuvieron el tiempo exacto para terminar aquella conexión física. Draco se levantó en el acto justo cuando divisó con el rabillo del ojo una figura parada en el umbral del departamento.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – habló mordaz la recién llegada.

– Hola Cho – habló Hermione con una voz apenas audible.

Draco se limitó a mirarla con las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿No te dije que los encontraríamos así? – Cho retrocedió un poco hacia la puerta y estiró su delgado brazo hacia algo oculto detrás de la puerta.

Draco y Hermione se miraron intrigados. Hermione divisó entonces a la persona oculta detrás de la mampara de vidrio pavonado. Reconocería aquella silueta donde fuera.

– Ha arry –logró balbucear.


	6. La decisión del dragón

**Holasss!**

**Gracias _again_, por los comentarios y sus visitas. Me divierte mucho escribir esta historia porque amo literalmente hablando a esta parejita. Me fascinan. Y he tratado de darle un enfoque algo más maduro a los personajes porque obviamente se desenvuelven 10 años después del colegio, y ya sus problemas pues tienen que ver mas con sentimientos y actitudes marcadas y fuertes.**

**Estoy tratando en lo posible de no incluir spoiler alguno del 7mo libro, porque aún no ha sido publicado en español,…pero sólo diré que me siento contenta de que las cosas hayan resultado como me las imaginé yeyeye.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos otro capítulo a vuestra disposición:**

* * *

**CAP 6. :LA DECISION DEL DRAGON**

– Harry, no te esperaba – habló Hermione con más aplomo.

– No te dije que los encontraríamos así… toda mi vida es esto, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Draco no sabe hacer otra cosa. Y ahora que trabajan juntos, tú también sufrirás esta cruz que llevo por estar casada con un adicto al trabajo – Cho se dirigía a Harry que aún continuaba a su lado.

Ambos se habían encontrado en la entrada del Ministerio. Cho trató de retener a Harry iniciando una conversación ahí mismo, pero él estaba desesperado por saber si Hermione se encontraba ahí. Le asaltaba la incertidumbre por comprobar que realmente estaba trabajando y no en otro lugar. Tomó delicadamente a Cho del brazo, gesto que ella interpretó como galante, y le jaló hacia el elevador para llevarla a la oficina de Hermione. Según Cho, Draco también se había tardado demasiado y ella daba por sentado que él se encontraba en esos instantes trabajando como siempre, ya que cuando tenía en mente un nuevo proyecto se _empecinaba_ en abocarse en él y no disfrutaba de la vida. Por ejemplo ahora, ellos tenían un compromiso de antemano y obviamente ella no faltaría así tuviese que llevar a Draco a rastras.

– Porque yo soy una mujer bien casada con uno de los hombres más ricos de nuestra comunidad y obviamente _todos_ deben conocerlo, después de todo, nos instalaremos definitivamente por aquí y tengo que integrarme en este nuevo círculo social. No sabes el esfuerzo que conlleva ir haciendo amistades, de reuniones de té, de cenas, de galas benéficas, de partidos de polo. Y eso lo he hecho en cada país que visitamos. Tú entiendes Harry, hay que codearse con lo mejor de lo mejor – hablaba y hablaba Cho sin parar por varios pisos.

Al fin llegaron al piso correcto y los dos avanzaron hacia aquella oficina. Harry se detuvo un instante y Cho sorprendida lo conminó a avanzar.

– Te alcanzó en un segundo, Cho – le habló cortés.

Ella continuó avanzando hacia la oficina, pero Harry dio una pequeña vuelta por las oficinas y pasillos para comprobar si había alguien por ahí… aunque no lo pensaba abiertamente, la imagen de Justín flotaba en su mente. Al comprobar que no había nadie por allí, avanzó hacia el DCMI

Harry miró a Draco fijamente y éste le devolvió la mirada altanero como siempre, al parecer ninguno quería ser el primero en saludar. Harry finalmente cedió al comprender que acababa de llegar y movió la cabeza hacia arriba.

– Buenas noches – dijo finalmente.

Draco asintió sin dejar de mirarle con arrogancia.

Hermione jugaba nerviosa con la tela de su blusa, a pesar de que sólo estaba trabajando se sentía desorientada y abochornada por lo ocurrido con Draco, aunque intuía que la turbación que sentía y ese agitación que surgió en ella cuando enredó sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de él, se debía al hecho que sólo había tenido contacto tan cercano con un hombre en su vida. Y ese era Harry.

Víctor Krum, fue un flirteo adolescente, y con las justas llegaron a un par de besos furtivos y nada más. Luego de eso, a pesar que vivió por mucho tiempo ilusionada por Ron, nunca pudo concretarse esa unión y luego los años, la cercanía y la amistad con Harry terminaron uniéndolos. El había sido y seguía siendo el primer hombre en su vida. El único a quien ella había tocado, deseado y amado. Y aunque, en aquel contacto con Draco no hubo malicia, ni sentimiento alguno de su parte, más bien un deseo genuino de ayudar, la turbación que sintió por ello le causaba el nerviosismo de ese instante.

Harry avanzó hacia Hermione y le dio un beso discreto en los labios. Alzó el rostro y rodeó la oficina con la vista. Se acercó hacia el escritorio donde estaban aún los platos y cogió una copa de vino, la única vacía, pues Hermione sólo había bebido agua helada, y la alzó.

– ¿Estaban celebrando algo? – preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Draco.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Sabía exactamente el porqué del fastidio de Harry. Y eso le divertía.

Como si yo quisiera enredarme con la sangres–

Pero, aunque quiso terminar el insulto, como tantas veces atrás, en esa ocasión se le quedó en la garganta. Aunque de todas formas, nada cambiaba el hecho que Potter sentía peligrar a su mujer…

_...MIERDA!, no me acordé…_

Y es que aunque él lo sabía, ya que el mismísimo Potter se lo había comentado en el baile en Hogwarts ni siquiera se le había pasado nuevamente por la cabeza. Todas esas semanas en que estaba trabajando en el Ministerio no les había visto juntos. Incluso haciendo memoria de las pocas veces que Granger había estado cerca de su escritorio hablando con alguno de sus asistentes, jamás había mencionado al Elegido. Supuso que lo suyo era sólo un flirteo y nada más.

– ¿Y bien? – volvió a inquirir Harry

– Harry, estábamos cenando algo. No habíamos almorzado porque mañana tenemos una presentación muy importante y las horas se pasaron volando, por eso Malfoy trajo algo para comer aquí. Mañana les mostraremos los avances de la planeación del Torneo a los representantes de Beaubexton y de Durmstrang. Kingsley nos pidió que lo tuviésemos listo para a las 8.00. Así que, no estábamos celebrando nada – respondió exasperada. Le molestaba que Harry se comportara de esa manera, haciéndola parecer culpable o desleal.

– Al menos aún no…– acotó Draco mordaz.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Harry apretó los puños fieramente.

Hermione giró hacia Draco, mirándole como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

– ….celebraremos cuando la presentación sea un éxito. Después de todo, Kingsley me comentó temprano que habrá un pequeño cóctel terminado el evento – continuó con aire de suficiencia.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco sin pestañear. Nadie le había comentado nada de aquel cóctel.

– Darling¿podríamos irnos ya?. O llegaremos tarde a la reunión que ofrecen Theodore y Mellisa Wilkshire-Darth. Me prometiste que esta vez si me llevarías… lo prometiste – Cho había avanzado hasta quedar junto a Draco y estaba literalmente colgada de su brazo. Le hablaba con una mezcla de súplica y reclamación en la voz.

Draco avanzó con ella hacia un lado apartado del lugar. Se notaba a leguas que estaban discutiendo. El se pasaba la mano por la cabeza en franco gesto de frustración. Ella hacía morritos como niña pequeña, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y movía con furia uno de sus pies enfundado en un tacón altísimo. El hermoso vestido verde agua se tensaba ante cada impetuosa sacudida.

– ¿Por qué no me mandaste una lechuza diciendo que demorarías?. Creía que estabas en otro lugar… – espetó Harry visiblemente molesto.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría. Ahora él era el ofendido…

– Harry, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante, la primera de muchas. Demostraré… bueno demostraremos, lo que hemos desarrollado en estas semanas

_Lo que hicimos cada uno por nuestra cuenta y juntamos hace unas pocas horas…_

– Recién me enteré hoy de esa reunión y francamente las horas se pasaron volando. Lamento no haber enviado una lechuza – le tomó la mano, pero sintió que él aún estaba renuente – No fue mi intención preocuparte. Pero aún nos falta perfeccionar algunos detalles y Malfoy sugirió que tomáramos algún alimento… Sabes, estaba a punto de comerme las uñas del hambre… – esbozó una sonrisa que quedó congelada al contemplar la fría expresión de Harry.

– ¿Quieres decir que aún no han terminado? – Espetó Harry disgustado – Mira la hora que es¿pretendes quedarte hasta quien sabe que hora con él, sola, aquí?

Hermione miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Al igual que ella, estaba en medio de una discusión.

_Por Dios… sólo estamos trabajando… no es justo_

– Harry, vamos, porqué no me ayudas un poco, con tu experiencia podríamos agregar algunas cosas más. Yo se que tienes muy buenas ideas, no por nada has enfrentado tantos peligros. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y vemos juntos algunos datos, por ejemplo estábamos viendo con Malfoy la posibilidad de…

– Dejémoslo así, Hermione, ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo en que te arriesgues a organizar el torneo. –le cortó malhumorado.

Le dolió tanto oírle expresarse de esa manera. Cada vez más se iba acumulando en su alma aquel desosiego y tristeza. Le lastimaba aquella indiferencia que él demostraba. ¿Acaso no entendía que todo aquello le hacía feliz?. ¿Porqué entonces no le apoyaba?. Pena y disgusto se mezclaban en su alma en aquel momento. Iba a abrir la boca para responder no de muy buena manera a Harry, cuando de improviso Draco se acercó a ellos. Venía con Cho aún colgada de su brazo. Tenía una expresión hastiada en el rostro.

– Granger – tomó aire y volvió a recuperar ese aire de suficiencia que siempre tenía – dejaremos para mañana los últimos detalles. Con una hora antes de anticipación aquí en la oficina, terminaremos. Debo retirarme ahora. Un compromiso – sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo hacia Cho y luego los blanqueó – ineludible me espera esta noche. Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí. Espero que tú también…._ puedas_ – Miró a Harry de soslayo.

Hermione en otras circunstancias le hubiese gritado de todo, desde irresponsable, inconsciente, descuidado hasta negligente, pero debía ser consciente que, con Harry y Cho allí parados como dementores volando alrededor suyo, no hubieran podido avanzar nada. Asintió rendida.

– Pero Hermione¿mañana saldrás también temprano?, No te parece que–

– No-te-atrevas-a-decir-nada-mas – Hermione dio media vuelta hacia Harry y le siseó despacio, cuidándose que nadie la viera. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al hacerlo.

Draco desapareció por la puerta de salida junto a su esposa. Antes de salir se detuvo en el umbral y giró el rostro. Hermione aún seguía discutiendo con Harry y no pudo percatarse de este detalle.

* * *

¡RIINNNNGGGGG!

– ¡Madre Santa! Es tardísimo!... – gritaba eufórica Hermione. Acababa de aventarle un manotazo al despertador que cayó y se hizo añicos – ¡Harry son las 6.00 y aún no me he duchado, cambiado, arreglado y todavía faltan las últimos arreglos de la exposición¡No se suponía que pondrías el despertador a las 5.00 am!

Harry abrió lánguidamente los ojos y cogió sus gafas de la mesa de noche – Pensé que dijiste 6.00 am – bostezó al hablar.

– Te dije bien claro 5.00 am. ,¡Me hubieras dejado programar la bendita alarma por mi misma! – corría hacia la ducha veloz.

– Siempre tienes problemas con ese despertador, aunque creo que por fin se acabaron – le dirigió una mirada triste a los circuitos, cables y chips regados en el piso. Tomó su varita y con un hechizo limpió el desorden – si me das un minuto puedo acompañarte – lo decía, pero había vuelto a meterse bajo las sábanas.

– Harry no te olvides que hoy debes ir a la Madriguera. Bill quedó contigo la semana pasada para una reunión con la Orden. Y recuerda pasar por Hagrid, ya sabes que desde lo de Fang, anda medio sensible – la voz de Hermione se oía apenas bajo el ruido del grifo abierto.

Terminó de arreglarse. Sólo un poco de maquillaje, muy sutil, ya que ella no era de aplicarse cantidades industriales como Parvati o Romilda. Se había puesto un traje sastre claro, entallado que realzaba las curvas de su cuerpo aunque no con mal gusto, una blusa de seda transparente y zapatos de tacón bajo. Supuso que la ocasión lo ameritaría. Se cubrió con la túnica obligada.

– ¿Tienes que ir con esa blusa, porqué mejor no te cambias y podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo? – sugirió Harry a su lado. Se había levantado y ya tenía una taza de café en la mano. Iba descalzo y con el cabello oscuro revuelto. Avanzó hacia ella sólo vistiendo el pantalón del pijama. Su torso atlético le confería un aire salvaje. Se apoyó con un brazo a la esquina de un repostero y con el otro se llevó la taza a los labios.

Hermione le miró imperturbable. El sabía muy bien como le gustaba verlo así, de ese modo. Le encantaba ver y tocar su duro torso. Le agradaba pasar los dedos por aquella musculatura abdominal definida y por los bíceps de sus brazos. Pero también sabía que Harry aprovechaba esta ventaja sobre ella. Y esta vez no le daría el gusto.

– De veras lo siento, Harry – le hizo a un lado delicadamente, mientras avanzaba hacia la chimenea – pero tengo el tiempo justo para ir a la oficina – hoy no podré aparecerme porque vengo haciéndolo ya muy seguido, así que tendré que ir con los polvos flu y sabes que eso puede demorar un poco, por la cantidad de gente que va al Ministerio.

– Hermione¿porqué tienes que arriesgarte organizando el Torneo?. Deja todo de una buena vez… -

– Harry, por favor, ahora no necesito recriminaciones ni reclamos. Necesito tu respaldo y tu confianza –se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano. Con la otra le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

El cogió su mano, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un beso tierno en ella. – Deja todo Hermione, hazlo por mí –habló demandante.

Ella suspiró devastada. Se alejó de él rápidamente, porque no quería llorar frente a él, y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos castaños. Caminó hacia la chimenea de la sala.

– ¿Y la blusa? – bufó harry decepcionado -¿No te la cambiarás por lo menos?

– La blusa esta bien y punto.

– Pero está muy transparente… casi se te ven los–

Pero la mirada que le lanzó Hermione bastó para callarlo. Ella cogió un puñado de polvos del macetero sobre el aparador y gritando "Ministerio de Magia" desapareció entre llamas verdes.

– …aun creo que esa blusa es demasiado transparente – bufó Harry y volvió a hundirse en su cama.

* * *

– ¡Maldición! – gritaba eufórica Hermione. Corría hacia el ascensor, con papeles en la mano, su varita y un vaso grande de café recién comprado, desesperada al verlo a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Ya casi eran las 7.00 y lo que menos deseaba era llegar y encontrar a Malfoy ya en la oficina. Se imaginaba todas las cosas despectivas que diría al verla llegar tarde.

¡FINITUM!

Las puertas del chirriante ascensor de metal se detuvieron en el acto y ella pudo llegar e ingresar a tiempo. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo con cuidado de no verter el vaso de capuccino caliente que tenía en la mano y giró inmediatamente para indicar el piso correspondiente y al recostarse contra el frío metal grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Draco también allí dentro.

Aparentemente, él ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba ligeramente recostado contra la esquina posterior del ascensor, con los brazos sobre el pecho y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y apoyada en el ángulo izquierdo del elevador. El flequillo ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos. Tenía la misma ropa del día anterior.

Hermione se acercó con disimulo. Iba a despertarlo, pero al llegar a su lado y verlo así, con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo, con aquel semblante apacible, pacífico, tan agradable… tan distinto a como solía exhibirse siempre, no lo hizo. Se acercó aún más y le observó con detenimiento, con una curiosidad que nunca había sentido jamás por él. A pesar de que tuvo que levantar bien el rostro, ya que él, a pesar de estar un poco encorvado, le llevaba casi una cabeza de altura.

Sus cabellos eran muy rubios, casi platinados. Ayer los había tenido enredados entre sus dedos, y un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago surgió a la par de ese recuerdo, pero ahora los observaba con mayor atención. Estaba ligeramente despeinado. Algunos mechones le ocultaban la frente pálida, liberada de esa típica línea que siempre se le marcaba, cuando ostentaba aquellos gestos de arrogancia o de maldad y le conferían ahora un aire afable. Sus ojos cerrados estaban enmarcados por pestañas muy claras, casi del mismo color de las cejas que los precedían. Tenía una nariz recta, de tamaño y forma perfecta, cuyas ventanas se movían sutilmente con la respiración y terminaba en una punta algo respingada.

_Con la que siempre apunta hacia arriba cuando camina…_

Sus mandíbulas ahora eran mucho más anchas que como las recordaba de adolescente. Era obvio pues le había dejado de ver cuando ambos estaban aún en el colegio y ahora él ya frisaba casi los 28 años. Pero aún conservaba el mentón anguloso. Su piel era blanquecina pero el recuerdo del día anterior donde lo vio teñirse de un rojo encendido cuando se cayó de la silla, le arrancó una sonrisa muda. Se acercó aún más al notar la tenue sombra sobre la piel de las mejillas y la barbilla puntiaguda. Le asombró darse cuenta de esa incipiente barba castaña en su rostro. Habría creído que nunca se afeitaba. Seguía sin entender a que se debía aquella súbita curiosidad. Y tampoco entendía porqué aún no dirigía la mirada en aquella parte del rostro de Draco que aún le faltaba explorar…

_Pero que camisa tan bonita tiene…_

Había bajado la vista y trataba de mantener la atención entre la solapa del saco y su camisa suelta, con los dos primeros botones abiertos hasta que la curiosidad y expectación finalmente le vencieron. Volvió a elevar la mirada lentamente…

_Sonrosados, delgados… aunque el inferior es algo mas grueso… carnoso…_

– Si continúas contemplándome, terminarás mojando el piso, Granger – le soltó Draco de improviso, esbozando una mueca burlona.

Hermione dio un respingo y retrocedió en el acto.

- ¿Qu eé ? – logró balbucear apenas, roja de vergüenza. Retrocedió y ahora estaba literalmente pegada a la pared opuesta del ascensor.

Draco se irguió, estirando los brazos nada elegante e inmediatamente tapándose la boca para ahogar un bostezo. No hizo el intento siquiera de acercarse a ella. Continuó en su esquina, ahora con los brazos nuevamente cruzados sobre el pecho, observándola con una mueca en el rostro.

– Café – habló Draco.

– ¿Eh?

Hermione continuaba emulando a un tomate y monosilábica en extremo. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían y el corazón le tamborileaba como en un concierto. Por primera vez, ella no sabía que decir o que hacer. Trataba de buscar una salida lógica o una excusa decente para justificar su comportamiento pero su mente estaba bloqueada. Y sentía furiosa con ella misma y este sentimiento se mezclaba con el aturdimiento y azoramiento interno por aquella frase que él le había soltado. Bajó la vista incapaz de continuar mirando aquellos ojos grises burlones.

Draco le observó extrañado ahora. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan turbada?. Le veía claramente azorada, adherida prácticamente a la esquina contraria del elevador, tratando de poner la máxima distancia de él. Había visto sus ojos color avellana, brillantes y titilantes con las pupilas dilatadas observándolo abstraída, como si le gustara hacerlo

_Obviamente eso es imposible…_

Y ahora esta frente a él, como una niña pequeña atrapada en plena travesura. Sus mejillas redondeadas estaban encendidas, su respiración agitada, su cabello castaño y revoltoso enmarcaba el rostro casi oculto donde sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. No era ni la sombra de la mujer con la que había alternado esas semanas. Fuerte, comunicativa, elocuente y de decisiones rápidas, que ponía la cuota de equilibrio y energía sobre su equipo de trabajo. A veces la observaba desde su escritorio, de reojo, dirigiendo a sus compañeros con decisión, capacidad e inteligencia. Y en algún momento incluso, creyó advertir un sentimiento de respeto hacia ella, obviamente causado por la poca costumbre de ver mujeres como ella. La mayoría de su círculo sólo vivía para divertirse y para ser la extensión de su pretendiente, novio o marido de turno. Pero ahora ella estaba frente a él, paralizada, de una pieza, balbuceando. Y si se mantenía así, la presentación sería un asco. No podía arriesgar sus negocios.

Recompuso el semblante, borrando aquella sonrisa burlona y adoptó la mayor expresión de impasibilidad que pudo.

– Café, Granger. Lo derramarás sobre el piso si no tienes cuidado y lo mojarás – continuó con tono neutro –Y aunque no es mi costumbre, y en general no es una costumbre _nada distinguida_¿Te queda un poco que pueda ser consumido por mí?. Normalmente bebo dos tazas en el desayuno, pero aún no he desayunado….

Hermione alzó el rostro desconcertada. Ya no tenía aquel gesto burlón y parecía no querer mencionar lo anterior. Sus ojos grises no denotaban ningún gesto malicioso o sarcástico. Hasta parecían sinceros.

– Bu uueno, aún no tomaba nada…

– Que bueno, así no tendré que vacunarme…

La mirada asesina de Hermione lo dejó a medio camino y con la mano extendida en el aire.

_Carajo! Ya metí la pata…._

– No funciono muy bien por las mañanas, y menos con el estómago vacío. Así que no soy conciente de mis actos o palabras –trató de que su voz sonara normal y hasta esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Hermione aún le miraba ceñuda. Estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos, pero odiaba que le tomara desprevenida. Decidió no responder, después de todo, debían trabajar rápido. Miró su reloj y vio con horror que ya casi eran las 7 am, tenían una hora para terminar. Le entregó el café con rudeza sin decirle nada, justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abría. Salió presurosa directo a su oficina.

Draco le siguió, limpiándose con el blanquísimo pañuelo la mancha de café de la manga del saco y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Armaron la presentación casi de inmediato. A Hermione le desconcertaba la facilidad que tenía para trabajar con Malfoy a diferencia de su interacción social con él. Cuando se sumergían en aquel mundo, todo era distinto. Ambos eran dedicados, vehementes, apasionados. Las ideas saltaban con naturalidad. La experiencia de Malfoy ganada en sus viajes, sus conocimientos, ingenio, talento, lograban que todo se encaminara como ella lo deseaba. Ella se sentía bien de poder opinar, expresar sus ideas, sin censura, sin temor. Hasta notaba que a él también le agradaba, obviamente hasta cierto punto y por imposición, trabajar con ella.

Draco se sentó teatralmente en la silla contigua a la de Hermione y exhaló ruidosamente.

– ¡Por fin esta listo!. Y creo que quedó bien…

– ¿Crees¡Por supuesto que ha quedado bien!, aunque… todavía podemos cambiar una de las opciones para la segunda prueba… no crees que podríamos cambiar a la monstruosa Escila, no creo que al calamar gigante le guste mucho su compañía… - se sentó junto a él y le miró ansiosa.

– Granger, te vengo repitiendo que si escogen a Escila, podremos manejarla sin contratiempo alguno. Conozco a muchos magos sicilianos que con una buena paga la traerían y la mantendrían a raya en el lago.

– Pero Malfoy… aún dudo mucho que sea fácil manejar a un monstruo marino de doce pies y seis largos cuellos, cada uno con una cabeza con tres hileras de dientes…

- Ya tranquilízate que todo estará bajo control, así lo hemos planeado ¿no? – Draco colocó una mano sobre la de ella. Fue un gesto involuntario para serenarla. Pero debió haber un error, porque vio que ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, retiró su mano como si aquel contacto en lugar de calmarla, le había hecho el efecto contrario. Se levantó y murmuró algo de traer más café mientras salía de la oficina.

_Mujeres…_ murmuró mientras volvía a repasar mentalmente la elección de Escila como opción para la segunda prueba.

Hermione regresó con dos tazas de café humeante recién hecho. Normalmente Lavender le traía el café por las mañanas directo a la oficina, pero aún no había llegado nadie. Todo estaba tan silencioso. Avanzó hasta su oficina, la única dentro de aquel departamento que tenía privacidad, ya que todos los demás trabajaban en escritorios separados por paneles de vidrio. Entró y encontró a Malfoy aún ordenando papeles.

– Te traje un café… -le habló ya mas calmada. Le había incomodado que Draco le tocara. No le gustaba para nada aquella clase de contactos con él. Algo en su interior le decía que era peligroso. Aunque trató de encontrar una razón de peso, racional de su comportamiento, no pudo deducir nada y sólo se limitó a pensar que simplemente no debía y punto.

Draco recibió la taza sin agradecerle y la bebió de inmediato. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando lo probó.

– ¿No tenían más azúcar? – habló molesto.

– Si quieres azúcar, hay una solución muy sencilla para eso – replicó ofendida Hermione.

– ¿Cuál?,¿que corras a traerla? – inquirió mordaz.

– Ja, ja, que gracioso eres – Hermione le hizo una mueca-. Si quieres azúcar, agita tu varita y trae el azucarero para acá. Yo no soy tu sirviente.

– Sólo quería ver cuan rápida eres, Granger. Hace un rato saliste corriendo, sólo quise comprobar si podrías mejorar tu marca personal – esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione apretó los puños pero no dijo nada. Se volteó y fue directo hacia el pequeño baño dentro de su oficina. Quería darse un retoque antes de la presentación. Se observó en el espejo y comprobó el prolijo estado de su traje. Y esto hizo que reparara en un detalle.

– ¿Supongo que habrás traído ropa extra para la presentación? – se dirigió a Draco con tono autoritario –No pensarás ir con esa ropa toda desliñada, cierto?

Draco brincó de su asiento y abrió los ojos horrorizado. No había reparado en ese detalle. Ni siquiera había podido ir a cambiarse porque Cho le había prácticamente obligado a quedarse hasta la madrugada en aquella estúpida velada. Y luego al llegar a casa se había producido aquel hecho tan importante en su vida…y salió de ahí con lo que tenía puesto.

_Demonios! No puedo ir vestido así…_

– VOY A CAMBIARME EN ESTE INSTANTE! – gritó eufórico

– Yo también saldré. Tengo que hacer algo importante. Nos encontraremos en la oficina de Kingsley a las 8.00 en punto –le cortó Hermione imperiosa.

Draco asintió y dando un giro desapareció en el acto.

– Ojalá y no se demore, aún faltan 20 minutos. Iré a mandarle una lechuza a Harry contándole que terminamos a tiempo.

_Aunque ni siquiera me deseo suerte…_

Ese pensamiento se le clavó dolorosamente en el alma. Últimamente nada de lo que hacía parecía complacer o gustar a Harry. Y ella sentía por momentos que no quería vivir tratando de buscar la manera de agradarle a alguien o comportándose de una manera distinta para hacer feliz a otro. Solo quería ser ella misma… Aquella decisión en su mente se iba acercando cada día más y más….

Hermione salió de la oficina y avanzó hacia la lechucería del Ministerio. Esta quedaba sólo a un piso, así que no demoraría ni cinco minutos.

Apenas unos segundos de la salida de Hermione, Draco volvió a la oficina. No había reparado en un detalle. No podía volver a casa. Había por fin dejado a Cho. Se había separado de ella.

Todos esos años de convivencia con ella, habían sido tan malos…. Cuando se encontró con ella años atrás, quizás la nostalgia de tantos años fuera de su país, de sus raíces. Había huido de todo lo malo que hizo, de los caminos errados que había tomado en su vida. Se arrepintió de haber actuado contra Dumbledore. Se dio cuenta de la persona que era aquel viejo decrépito como solía llamarlo. El le ofreció ayuda, le tendió la mano a pesar de que pensaba matarlo. Ese pensamiento lo había corroído por años. Por eso huyo. Y había logrado curar en algo sus heridas, y la vio a ella. Tan solícita, tan amorosa con él. Se enredó con ella al comienzo como un pasatiempo, y creyó por algunos meses que la amaba, para luego darse cuenta que sólo era un capricho, un desahogo. Pero cuando decidió dejarla, ella le dio la noticia de su embarazo. ¿Qué podía hacer¿acaso podría comportarse como el Malfoy de aquella época adolescente?. No podía dejarla con un bebé. Y decidió casarse con ella. Valió la pena sólo para ver a su hijo crecer. Era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida. Lo más puro y lo verdadero. El único cariño sincero y desinteresado que su corazón albergaba. Con su hijo era otro. Ante él, y sólo ante él se permitía ser tal y como era. Pero para todos seguía siendo arrogante e insensible. Pero ya no podía mantener la farsa de ese matrimonio. Ella era tan vacía, tan irrazonable, inclusive por momentos sentía que no tenía un sentimiento fuerte para con su hijo.

Y por fin tomó la decisión que tantas veces había dejado de lado. Justo por eso. Porque a pesar que ella sabía que Lucius estaba algo resfriado, no había querido rechazar aquella invitación. Discutieron en la terraza de esa mansión, porque él quería irse para estar con su hijo y ella se empecinaba en quedarse a bailar y beber aún más, como si no fuese suficiente que salieran todos los fines de semana. La llevó a pesar de sus protestas a Malfoy Manor y allí ocurrió. Ella lloró, prometió una vez más que cambiaría, como tantas veces en las que él le planteaba la separación, pero por primera vez él se mantuvo firme. No regresaría con ella. Ella lo amenazó con no dejarlo ver a su hijo nunca más. Aunque le doliera en el alma, sabía que Lucius amaba a su madre y un niño tan pequeño no podría estar separado de su madre y tuvo que dejarlo con ella. Le amenazó con dejarla sin un centavo si se oponía a que lo viera y recién allí ella cedió, no sin antes jurarle que nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Llamó a Heyda e hizo que su elfina trajera un traje nuevo y sus artículos de limpieza. Se cambiaría allí e iría donde Kingsley. Se metió en el pequeño baño, se aseo, rasuró, y procedió a sacarse el pantalón arrugado. Renegando por no poder darse un baño completo. Con rapidez se cambió el bóxer, las medias se puso el nuevo pantalón gris y se acordonó los zapatos impecables. Con la varita desapareció todo aquello ropa mientras se la iba despojando. Se quitó la camisa y lo demás y se lavó la rubia cabeza en aquel incómodo lavabo. Se irguió y salió del baño con dirección al respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba su camisa limpia. Con una toalla verde con sus iniciales procedió a secársela con movimientos enérgicos. Su pecho desnudo tenía algunas gotitas de agua que habían escurrido y que ahora resbalaban por la musculatura firme que tenía. Tenía un gimnasio enorme en su casa y le gustaba todos los días hacer pesas y ejercicios para mantenerse en forma. Sus brazos, elevados, aferrados a la toalla se movían impetuosos sobre su cabeza y hacían que sus bíceps se tensaran denotando la fuerza en ellos. Sus pectorales abultados se movían rítmicos ante las sacudidas. Los abdominales marcados se dibujaban claramente en él, sin una pizca de grasa, sólidos y recios. Cualquier mujer habría quedado extasiada ante esa visión…

Y fue lo que le sucedió a Hermione. Había regresado a la oficina por su pequeño bolso de mano, olvidado sobre su escritorio. Abrió la puerta y quedó parada en el umbral, petrificada.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Draco como si tuvieran vida propia. Quiso correr y salir de ahí, pero no lo consiguió, sus piernas no le obedecían, su cerebro estaba congelado, sólo procesando aquella imagen que tenía en frente. No podía evitar dejar de verlo, estaba como hipnotizada. Siguió como autómata el recorrido de aquellas gotas de agua que resbalaban por aquel torso desnudo, poderoso. El corazón le latía frenéticamente dentro del pecho y sentía su respiración agitada. Pero lo peor era la profunda sensación placentera que se había adueñado de ella. Ella no podía estar allí, una luz en su mente comenzó a ganar fuerza, era su razón que le gritaba que se fuera. La imagen de Harry se formó claramente dentro de cabeza. La cordura regresó a ella. Dio media vuelta y salió huyendo de aquel lugar, rogando que Draco no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia.

Draco dejó la toalla a un lado y pasó ambas manos por su cabellera alisándola un poco. Tomó su camisa y procedió a vestirse. Y aunque sus movimientos continuaron tan naturales como antes, sus ojos desplegaban destellos abrasadores y una sonrisa sensual le iluminó el pálido rostro, haciéndole ver aún más varonil y guapo de lo que era.

* * *

**Siiiii, porque Draco (el de los libros y el de las pelas, ya pues aunque no tengan los mismos ojos…jejjej) estan relindos!**

**Como para comérselos enteritos jajajajajajajaja.**

**(Vesta depravada…jajajajajajaj)**

**Besos y hasta un nuevo cap.**

**(una cosita más…si tienen un novio posesivo y machista….. métanle un zape de mi parte ya? ;)**


	7. No digas que te lo dije

**Holass!**

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. No tuve mucho tiempo en estos días (y tampoco creo que tendré…)porque tengo un familiar algo enfermito y estamos de cabeza por aquí…**

**Escribir se hace una catarsis necesaria para mí, libero mi alma y emociones cuando escribo. Cada frase o palabra me sirve para respirar y tomar fuerza para seguir adelante.**

**Este capítulo anda medio largo, pero no quería partirlo (aunque si tuve que obviar algunos detalles) Ya me desquitaré en el sgte capítulo describiendo lugares!! Jejeje**

**Y como siempre, no los distraigo más, solo los agradecimientos de siempre por sus bellos comentarios y por las nuevas suscripciones a historia favorita o autor favorito hacia mi persona! Gracias totales!**

**Gise.**

* * *

Casi sin aliento, Hermione llegó por fin al despacho del Kingsley. Las imágenes seguían bombardeando su cabeza muy a su pesar. Ella deseaba borrarlas, pero volvían una y otra vez. Y cada que las dejaba inundar su mente, su juicio y cordura se iban por el retrete.

– Basta ya!, es suficiente –se reprendió mentalmente, mientras se sujetaba con una mano el flato, ya que estaba sin aliento al correr tan deprisa – soy una mujer adulta y no puedo ponerme en este estado por haberle visto el torso a un hombre. Ni que hubiese estado desnudo….

Pero ante esta nueva idea, su mente empezó a formar nuevas imágenes aún más inquietantes, que hicieron que diera un respingo a la par que tomaba una sonora bocanada de aire. Su lógica le aguijoneaba enterrada en alguna parte de su razón, tratando de salir a flote y borrar aquellos cuadros perturbadores que iban apareciendo con mayor desvergüenza en ella. Negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos, como si fuesen avispas que le atacaran y que deseara repeler. Bufó ruidosamente al comprobar como algo tan estúpido, según ella, la estaba llevando a ese estado de efervescencia.

– Necesitas agua fría, Granger.

Aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras, de una forma tan particular, la sacó de sus tribulaciones imaginarias.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – respondió sorprendida. Draco había llegado al pasillo.

Trató de que su voz sonara uniforme, aunque no lo logró por completo y es que por dentro se sentía aterrada ante la posibilidad de que él le hubiese visto en la oficina minutos antes y estuviera burlándose de ella al encontrarla así como estaba ahora. Se obligó a calmarse y serenarse. Su cuerpo fue relajándose apremiado por su prudencia y razón. Más aún por que odiaba aquella mueca de descaro que tenía Draco en el rostro. No iba a permitirle tomar ventaja de aquel incidente. Le daba rabia verlo así, con ese aire de envanecimiento. Se encontraba situado a varios pasos de ella, apoyado en un hombro, contra el cuadro de un viejo mago, que maldecía y mostraba los puños. Una de sus largas piernas estaba cruzada, apoyada sobre la punta del costoso y brillante zapato negro contra la alfombra del pasillo. Y aunque ya habían pasado algunos segundos, no había vuelto a decir nada más, sólo se limitaba a mirarla mordazmente. Se movió ligeramente, pero sólo fue para introducir las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Pregunté algo, Malfoy… – la voz y la actitud de Hermione habían recuperado el aplomo perdido. Se irguió y avanzó decidida hasta situarse a escasos pasos de él. No le permitiría tener ventaja sobre ella. Puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, desafiante y continuó hablando–. …Y cuando lo hago, espero respuestas claras. Tradúcete, que odio usar Legeremencia sobre las personas. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ya. No tengo tiempo para juegos.

Draco le observó inquisitivamente. Borró automáticamente la sonrisa aviesa de su rostro ante la actitud que ella estaba ofreciendo. El tono de su voz y su expresión le hacía intuir que no debía juguetear con ella, al menos no en esa ocasión. Avanzó hacia ella, deteniéndose frente a frente. Bajó el rostro para observarla aún más. Sin control, clavó la mirada en la boca de Hermione.

_Frunce los labios deliciosamente cuando se impacienta… _

Aquel pensamiento emergió de improviso en su mente. Palideció horrorizado dando un traspié. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. No podía pensar de esa manera. ¿Acaso estaba desesperado o completamente loco?, se trataba de Granger, de la sangresu–

_Mierda, ni siquiera puedo terminar de insultarla_

Puso distancia rápidamente entre ellos. Adelantó unos pasos y le dio le espalda. Pasó su mano por la cabellera rubia despeinándola un poco. Necesitaba serenarse un poco antes de verla nuevamente. Pero ella le había seguido obstinada por obtener una respuesta, aunque más que nada por tratarse de una lucha de fuerzas. Su mente buscaba una excusa velozmente pero se trababa porque oía detrás de él la respiración agitada de ella. Sin voltear aún, respondió intentando poner una voz neutral.

– Agua fría…

_Piensa Draco…piensa…_

– ¡Agua fría en tu baño! – Respondió triunfante – Te informo que el grifo de tu micro baño se ha malogrado y sólo sale mucha agua caliente. Casi termino hervido… – se alegró de recuperar seguridad–. ¿No se supone que, si eres la "jefa" deberías tener unas buenas instalaciones?. En _Malfoy Manor_ el baño de los elfos es más grande que toda tu oficina incluso, y elementalmente tiene más accesorios y mecanismos.– Giró nuevamente y quedó frente a ella.

Hermione le observó evaluadora. Podía comprobar fácilmente su versión en segundos… El continuaba impasible. Aunque divisaba un casi imperceptible brillo en sus ojos grises. Iba a responder cuando pasos acercándose hacia ellos interrumpieron la conversación.

– Buenos días. Me alegró que ya estén aquí. ¿Están listos para el viaje?. Será un fin de semana muy fructífero. – exclamó alegremente el ministro.

– ¿Viaje¿Fin de semana?– repitieron en coro Draco y Hermione.

– Siento no haberles comunicado antes, para que puedan hacer arreglos, pero ustedes saben, la seguridad ante todo – le dio una palmada a Draco en la espalda, pero ni siquiera por eso logro sacarlo de su asombro – Bien, si ya están listos, nos iremos en cuanto toquemos el traslador en mi oficina.

– ¿A dónde iremos, Sr. Ministro? – inquirió Draco interesado.

– A Paris.

Hermione brinco inconciente y una sonrisa de felicidad alumbró su rostro. París, Había mucho que no iba para allá. Fue un verano con sus padres, pero no pudo apreciarlo con toda magnitud. Quizás si se comunicaba con Harry le convencería de acompañarla, podrían dar maravillosos paseos por las calles de Paris.

– No, me temo que no podemos llevar acompañantes – respondió Kingsley dirigiéndose a Draco, quien se mostró contrariado. Había llevado a un costado al ministro e interrogado discretamente.

Ella se sorprendió ante la actitud de Malfoy. Un cierto desagrado la invadió por un intervalo de tiempo, sin poder explicar a ciencia cierta el porqué. Avanzó aún con esa sensación hacia la puerta entreabierta del despacho de Kingsley. Aquel despacho era mucho más grande y espacioso que el suyo y tenía varios objetos extraños y maravillosos aún para Hermione que estaba habituada a ellos. Se dirigió hacia una esquina donde había pequeñas peceras repartidas entre varias repisas. Trató de fijar su atención en los peces brillantes y ágiles que brincaban desde una pecera, describiendo círculos, espirales y curvas en el aire. Ni siquiera el ¡plop! ostentoso cuando desaparecían después de sus piruetas ni las minúsculas gotas de agua que salpicaban al descender en otra pecera, lograron alejar ese sinsabor que sentía. Más aún porque Draco no entró al despacho con ellos. Ella apenas logró escuchar que él le decía a Kingsley que había olvidado algunos apuntes y que debía hacer algo muy importante.

_Seguro va a avisarle a Cho que no puede ir con ella_

Curvó los labios a un lado y resopló fastidiada. Giro la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta aún abierta y le vio alejarse apresurado por el pasillo.

_¿Acaso no se da cuenta que se trata de un viaje de trabajo y no un paseíto amoroso?. Pufff, como odio el poco profesionalismo en las personas… apuesto a que piensa aprovechar el viaje para pasear por las calles de Montmartre y– _

– ¡Hermione! – habló Kingsley sorprendido. Había estado dirigiéndose a la joven y ella parecía aprisionada en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de nada ni mucho menos responderle.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo y posó la vista sobre el hombre moreno frente a ella. Se avergonzó un poco de su actitud y le ofreció una disculpa sincera a Kingsley. Hablo algo acerca de estar repasando informes y anotaciones, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía porqué aún tenía en la mente la imagen de Cho y Draco enlazados en un café de París.

– ¡Listo! Podemos irnos en cuanto crea conveniente Sr. Ministro – interrumpió Draco de pronto. Respiraba algo agitado por la carrera. Tenía entre sus manos todos los apuntes para la reunión. Entró al despacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione aún continuaba ceñuda sin explicación…

– Bueno, entonces tomemos este sacapuntas y vayamos directo a París – Kingsley avanzó hacia un estante y procedió a colocar el artefacto sobre la mesa de su escritorio-. ¿Doy por sentado que no fuiste a decirle a tu esposa donde será la reunión, verdad Draco? – Interrogó Kingsley algo preocupado por la seguridad-. Nadie debe saber a donde vamos ni por cuanto tiempo estaremos – concluyó mirándoles gravemente.

Hermione asintió solemnemente.

Draco le miró imperturbable.

– Por supuesto – le respondió conciso.

Kingsley le dirigió una mirada evaluadora. Necesitaba asegurarse que nadie supiera sobre aquella reunión. Sólo ellos tres, además de su secretaria Parvati, quien hacía las coordinaciones, sabían del lugar y hora de aquella presentación. Continuó examinando a Draco.

– Si mandé una lechuza, pero sólo para avisar que no estaría presente el fin de semana. Ningún dato más.

Kingsley quedó satisfecho con la respuesta. Levantó su varita y tocó el sacapuntas.

– _PORTUS _– habló mientras el aparato despedía un destello azulado.

Las tres personas posaron su dedo índice sobre el lustroso sacapuntas de plata sobre el escritorio. Kingsley empezó la cuenta regresiva.

… 10 – 9…

Hermione no quería mirarle. Pero a regañadientes e incómoda aún por la cercanía de Draco a su lado, y preocupada por la seguridad de aquel viaje, o al menos eso pensaba ella, le habló disimuladamente, mirándole todavía malhumorada.

– ¿Seguro no se te escapó a donde vamos¿No creo que estés planeando un fin de semana romántico? . Porque vamos a trabajar… – habló apenas conteniendo su irritación.

…8 – 7…

Los ojos de Draco, se habían entornado y despedían un extraño brillo metálico y provocaron que Hermione desviara la vista al no poder sostener esa mirada. El rostro pálido aún fijo en ella estaba inexpresivo. Sólo sus ojos parecían destellar desconcertados.

…6 – 5…

– Le avisé a mi hijo que no podría pasar por él este fin de semana, Granger. Solo eso – contesto reservado.

…4 – 3…

– ahhh… artículo Hermione apocada

…2…

– ¿Estás contenta ahora? – arremetió Draco velozmente.

…1…

Un tirón hacia atrás la envolvió rápidamente e interrumpió cualquier palabra posible. Obviamente Hermione tenía muy en claro que jamás le habría respondido, así hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que las sensaciones de movimiento y ascensión del traslador se entremezclaran con una inequívoca sensación de satisfacción.

**oooooooOOOOOooooooooo**

Llegaron a un edificio imponente. Alto con grandes muros decorados con exquisitas pinturas extensas en los techos abovados de cada torre. Era el Palacio Chaillot. Hermione pudo divisar desde uno de las amplias ventanas la famosa Torre Eiffel y señaló emocionada hacia ella.

– Después podrán, aunque francamente dudo de ello, dar un pequeño paseo por Paris, si desean. Pero deberán ser muy discretos y sobre todo cautelosos con ello. Ahora debemos apresurarnos porque Madam Maxime nos está esperando – habló Kingsley mientras caminaban hacia una gran portón a escasos pasos de donde habían aparecido. Una turista japonesa, que avanzaba en sentido contrario a ellos, tomó una foto de improviso cautivada por la túnica morada de Kingsley y su bombín decorado. Kingsley rezongó y se apresuró a lanzarle un hechizo disimulado a la cámara cuando la señora se alejaba del lugar.

– Turistas – quieren fotografiar todo y a todos… – bufó Kingsley mientras los conducía hacia un elevador ubicado al fondo de aquella amplia sala.

EN REPARACION.

– ¿Esta es la entrada a Beauxbaton? - Preguntó extrañada Hermione, que miraba el cartel colocado en medio del ascensor que llamaba Kingsley.

– Realmente este elevador sólo es un vehículo evanescente puesto a nuestra disposición por ahora. Tú más que nadie debes saber que la ubicación de los grandes colegios de Europa es muy celosa y circunspecta. Cumplirá su cometido en este día, de llevarnos hasta las instalaciones de Colegio Beauxbaton – contestó Kingsley

Los tres entraron con disimulo en el elevador y se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron al ser un elevador de servicio. El Ministro abrió un sobre escrito con una serie de números que fue digitando sobre el panel electrónico. Al terminar, el sobre ardió en llamas y con un traqueteo sintieron moverse aún a pesar de que sus cuerpos no mostraban señal alguna de desplazamiento. Las puertas se abrieron y un luminoso y esplendoroso sol les inundó de pronto. El calor era sofocante. Ellos acostumbrados al frío de Londres notaron la diferencia en seguida.

Habían llegado finalmente al hermoso Colegio Beauxbaton. Se erigía sobre una amplia arboleda, rodeada de jardines con caídas de agua y fuentes llenas de fragantes e inmensos lirios de colores. Madame Maxime los recibió con reserva dirigiéndose a Kingsley primeramente, e intercambiaron preguntas secretas, al cabo de unos segundos, la gran mujer les habló en tono más cordial invitándoles a seguirla al interior donde se llevaría a cabo las presentaciones preliminares. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Olimpe Maxime avanzaron charlando alegremente llevando la delantera, dejando a Draco y a Hermione varios metros por detrás.

Al pasar por entre los corredores del Colegio, muchas chicas asomaban las cabezas por los ventanales, atisbaban desde los salones o se agrupaban y silbaban y murmuraban en un francés rapidísimo frases y grititos exultantes y sofocados, al ver pasar a Draco. Algunas de ellas incluso, llegaron hasta cruzarse y guiñarle un ojo atrevidamente y con descaro.

Hermione no necesitó de su conocimiento del idioma para darse cuenta que significaban aquellas palabras ahogadas y susurrantes. Le causó algo de gracia contemplar aquella escena, y es que recordó algunas ocurridas hace muchos años con la llegada de Viktor Krum al colegio Hogwarts para el último Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Observó de reojo a Draco y notó que tenía el rostro rígido, adusto. Parecía incómodo con aquella muestra de efervescencia adolescente.

– ¿Qué sucede Malfoy, juraría que te gustaba ser el centro de atención en todo lugar?, sobre todo si se trata de "atención femenina" – soltó Hermione burlona.

– Hasta en tu mundo me mandarían derecho a la cárcel con sólo acercarme a estos morrales de hormonas y feromonas púberes femeninas, Granger, además…

– …."Eres un hombre comprometido"…– interrumpió de pronto Hermione. Aquel entendimiento de la real situación le había golpeado de pronto y sin previo aviso. Se detuvo por un instante y le buscó la mirada –me lo has repetido muchas veces – bajó la vista avergonzada como sopesando aquella incómoda conversación.– De verdad te debo una disculpa, creo que mi comentario fue de muy mal gusto. Tú estás casado con Cho, tienes un matrimonio… _feliz_…, y no debería andar soltando comentarios como ese. Mucho menos debí interrogarte antes, sobre tus planes para este viaje con _tu esposa_. Lo lamento sinceramente.

De improviso Hermione había tomado conciencia de la situación de Draco. El estaba casado. Vivía con su esposa y su hijo. Tenía una familia, no sabía si feliz, pero era una familia al fin y al cabo. Aunque se extrañara de no verle en ese momento con su alianza de matrimonio en el dedo, donde ahora sólo había una línea más clara y pálida que la piel de los contornos. Ella no debía volver a perderse en sus pensamientos, y menos motivar cualquier mínima o ínfima situación embarazosa entre ellos. Jamás se perdonaría causar problema alguno en una relación.

Levantó la vista y vio que él le miraba como evaluando la situación. Parecía querer hablarle, en su semblante se reflejaba la indecisión y la duda y hasta llegó a abrir la boca, pero finalmente se limitó a elevar los hombros y dejarlos caer a la vez que respondía

– Ok. Granger, disculpa aceptada.

Avanzaron el último corredor en silencio. Llegaron a una antesala con amplias vidrieras talladas, dos sillones de dos cuerpos, mullidos de fieltro blanquísimo, suave y una alfombra de color ocre con grandes caballos alados bordados en oro. Ambos tomaron asiento, en sillones separados, casi alejados, esperando a que alguien viniese por ellos. Pasaron 20 minutos y sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los gorriones en el jardín contiguo. Un haz de luz natural se filtraba en el sillón donde se encontraba Hermione y le daba de lleno en el rostro, cegándola. Incómoda probó mil posiciones, pero en todas ellas el fulgurante sol la estaba literalmente quemando. El calor era sofocante. Pero no quería sentarse junto a él.

– Demonios Granger, el que sea casado no quiere decir que no pueda estar cerca de una mujer. Levántate de allí que terminarás emulando a los colores de tu ex - casa. Aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos – dirigió la mirada hacia el asiento vació en el sillón que ocupaba, mientras se levantaba y se sacaba diligentemente el saco, colocándolo en el brazo del mueble – el tono autoritario en la voz volvió a apoderarse de él.

Hermione evaluó la situación, dándose perfecta cuenta de lo infantil de su comportamiento. Con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Draco quien había tomado asiento nuevamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia él, pero rápidamente la desvió hacia el extremo opuesto.

_Linda camisa…_

Pasaron otros diez minutos más y para ese entonces, Draco estaba ya furioso. Se había levantado, paseado, y vuelto a sentar y nada. No entendía el porqué de aquella demora. No le gustaba que lo trataran de esa manera, sin consideración alguna. Tamborileaba frenéticamente con los dedos, sobre la pequeña mesa junto al sillón.

– Deja de hacer eso, que me estás causando jaqueca, Malfoy. – urgió Hermione fastidiada.

El la ignoró y continuó con su tarea. Hermione iba a refutar, cuando él la cortó de pronto.

– Quisiera saber quien vendrá por Durmstrang. Después del asesinato de Karkarov, el viejo Yaroslav se quedó de Director. Me refirieron que ya está demasiado viejo incluso para salir del propio Instituto Durmstrang. Nombró a Víktor Krum como asistente personal, hace unos meses. Dime Granger¿tú no fuiste amiga personal, _muy_ personal de Krum?– puntualizó mordazmente la última frase–. Así que debe haberte contado de su nombramiento y si vendrá él en representación de Yaroslav – hizo una pausa como evaluando sus palabras.– aunque de seguro Potter ya te lo habría contado. ¿Sabes si vendrá por Durmstrang para evaluar los avances?. Por mis múltiples ocupaciones no he sabido de él desde hace un año.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía que habían nombrado a Víktor como asistente del Director. Se mordió el labio y volteó el rostro sin responder. Le daba vergüenza reconocer que había dejado de escribirse con Viktor… a causa de Harry.

Desde la muerte de Ron empezó a bajar la frecuencia de sus misivas con Viktor, sentía que lo hacía por una especia de "respeto" hacia su memoria; pero luego al cabo de algunos meses, retomó aquel vínculo amical, al darse cuenta de lo insensato de su proceder. Inclusive se volvieron más frecuentes que antes. Ya para ese entonces Ginny había muerto y ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry tratando de consolarlo. A él no le hacía mucha gracia, al igual que a Ron, en su momento, que ella se carteara con Krum, pero como no había nada más que amistad, Hermione no le hacía mucho caso. Para cuando empezó la relación con Harry y más aún cuando se mudaron juntos, aquella amistad sincera entre ella y Viktor, disgustaba abiertamente a Harry. Insistía en que cortara de una buena vez con aquella camaradería, basándose en el argumento que cualquiera podría interceptar sus cartas y ubicarla para dañarla.

Al inicio Hermione quiso evitar discusiones con Harry y espació las misivas, aún ante el desconcierto e insistencia de Viktor, que no entendía su proceder. La instigaba a no dejarse abrumar ni perturbar con las reclamaciones de Harry porque aquella era una amistad sincera. Incluso Viktor solía mandarle pergaminos larguísimos narrándole sobre sus planes con Anastasia, su novia y sus aspiraciones profesionales. Pero pudo más el deseo de Hermione de hacer más llevadera la relación con Harry y al poco tiempo dejó de cartearse con Viktor. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de él, y eso también le afligía.

– Granger, espero una respuesta – habló impaciente.

– La verdad, no lo sé. Ya no tengo _mucha_ comunicación con Viktor últimamente… – contestó aún mirando por el ventanal.

– Era de esperarse – replicó Draco irónico – Un ex -jugador internacional de Quidditch y Delegado de asuntos externos de su país, no podía mantener una familiaridad trivial con cualquier… persona – terminó mirándola con arrogancia.

– Para tu información, Sr. Presuntuoso, él ha estado siempre en comunicación conmigo por todos estos años. Tenemos una excelente relación amical– refutó dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

– Obvio, tan excelente, que no estabas ni enterada de su designación. Hace 4 meses que sucedió – contestó sarcástico.

– Bueno, he… he espaciado un poco la correspondencia en los últimos 6 meses… Harry creyó conveniente hacerlo… por nuestra seguridad… – terminó la frase y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia los ventanales, se movió en el asiento.

Draco posó la vista en ella. Su voz tenía un inequívoco tono de agotamiento y hastío y la postura que había adoptado en ese instante mostraba una clara resignación de su parte. Como si algo le abrumara.

Definitivamente ella era muy complicada. Recordaba que en el colegio era la amiguita de Potter y Weasley, mandona e impetuosa. Aún recordaba la bofetada que le propinó en tercer año, además de varias escenas donde ella siempre había tomado el control. Por eso la aborrecía por aquellas épocas.

En el trabajo, aquellos caracteres no habían distado mucho, seguía con la manía de ordenar, disponer y decidir sobre todo. Era muy vehemente e irreprimible. Le había observado en varias ocasiones, – obviamente de pura casualidad – se dijo; demostrando su temple. Cuando estuvieron a punto de posponer la anulación de la Ley anti-hombres lobo, se asombró de la fuerza y tenacidad con que rebatía los argumentos de un grupo de Magos del Wizengamot que habían llegado a su escritorio para darle la noticia. Ella se opuso rotundamente y con decisión logró que la reunión y la posterior admisión de una nueva Ley Pro-hombres lobo fuese aceptada.

Pero cuando se trataba de su vida personal, cambiaba por completo. Era una mujer totalmente distinta cuando se hallaba junto a Potter. Su personalidad desaparecía por completo, se evaporaba. Sólo se convertía en una extensión de Potter. Total y estúpidamente controlada por él.

_Supongo que debe estar muerta de amor por él, que llega a esos extremos_

– Un poco de control sobre tu vida no te haría daño, Granger –habló finalmente, haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo y volteara sorprendida por aquella palabras.– ¿O acaso sucede, que te gusta, que tú misma dejas que Potter decida con quien hablarás, quienes serán tus amistades o hasta incluso el largo de tu falda? – terminó sin poder refrenar la sorna en su tono.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada glacial. Se levantó y avanzó un par de pasos para poner distancia entre ellos. Le dio la espalda y se abrazó inconciente. No le daría el lujo de responder una provocación tan directa. A pesar de que intuía que había algo de razón en sus palabras…

– ¿Te sientes cómoda, convirtiéndote en otra persona cuando estás junto a él? – volvió a inquirir Draco.

Volteó inmediatamente agitada por aquellas palabras que reflejaban aquello que nunca había querido admitir. Aquel pensamiento que siempre la acosaba y flotaba por su mente, pero que nunca había dejado que tomara forma. Se quedó mirando a Draco sin pestañar, por unos segundos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo él quien le dijera esas cosas?

– Ese no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy – Le espetó fríamente, cuando logró dominarse.

– Entonces, no lo niegas – contra atacó punzante.

Ella quería rebatir, contradecir, desmentir aquella infamia, pero los argumentos necesarios no venían a su mente. Ésta se encontraba atestada de razones que apoyaban aquella hiriente afirmación. Sentía su sangre bullir por sus venas, sus mejillas se encendieron. Un extraño calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un corto intervalo de tiempo, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se observaba realmente.

Draco la contemplaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sabía que había dado en el blanco y sus deducciones con respecto a ella habían acertado. Estaba completamente avasallada por Potter. No obstante, había concluido también, que ella no aparentaba ser, como esas personas de carácter débil muy dependientes y sin voluntad propia a quien se las maneja o manipula. Como consecuencia, no entendía cómo era posible que aquello sucediera.

_A menos que sólo sea algo transitorio… algo que tarde o temprano, estallará irremediablemente…_

Una sonrisa disimulada apareció en su pálido rostro.

Hermione en cambio, luchaba por refutar en su mente aquella desagradable afirmación. De pronto su estómago se había vuelto de piedra. Una languidez extrema le embargaba por completo. Volvió a abrazarse inconciente, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Aquella declaración había logrado hacerla sentir vulnerable, vacilante. Estaba sintiendo la conocida sensación de tristeza y desazón que la embargaba cada vez que los problemas con Harry se desencadenaban. Como odiaba sentirse así. Sabía en el fondo que no era lo correcto, pero una pequeña y secreta esperanza que todo cambiaría, algún día, la alentaba a continuar con su relación… Pero igual los cuestionamientos volvían a su mente ¿Porqué diablos tenía que sentirse así?. ¿Acaso el amor dolía tanto¿Era normal vivir con una pena constante en el alma… incurablemente?

El ruido de pasos acercándose hacia ellos los sacó de aquellas reflexiones.

– Los espegan en el auditógium pringcipal.

Una hermosa muchacha de hermosos cabellos rubios casi platinados que despedían pequeños destellos conforme el sol llegaba hacia ellos, les interrumpió. Tendría unos 22 años. Era alta y esbelta, tenía unos ojos celestes como el cielo claro y estaba vestida con un perfecto traje sastre entallado de color maíz, que hacía que sus curvas resaltaran aún más. La pequeña falda dejaba ver sus espigadas piernas. Había entrado al vestíbulo y le dirigía una mirada impaciente a Hermione. Su brazo delgado y blanquísimo señalaba hacia una puerta lateral.

– Pog ciegto, es un placerg vegte otra vez, Hegmione – habló la joven.

– ¿Gabrielle?…. ¿Eres tú? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Hacía mucho que no veía a la hermana pequeña de Fleur.

– Soy yo – respondió algo exasperada – pog supuesto no siemprge segía _petit,_ vegdad?. Ahoga trabajo con Madame Maxime para la participación de Beauxbaton en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Hermione asintió incómoda. No recordaba que aquella niña fuese tan poco amable. Giró hacia Draco para presentarle a la muchacha. La costumbre así lo indicaba. Pero se detuvo instantáneamente. Draco ya estaba levantado y miraba embelesado, casi como hipnotizado a la joven mujer. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos clavados en Gabrielle quien le devolvía una sonrisa vanidosa, mientras movía ligeramente la cabellera rubia haciéndola relampaguear brillos dorados.

– Draco ella es Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle, él es el _Señor_ Draco Malfoy, co partícipe del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa impresionante a Draco y él sólo atinó a reír a la par que levantaba su mano y la pasaba por su cabellera rubia nervioso. Gabrielle avanzó hacia la puerta lateral, con movimientos exquisitos y sensuales equilibrados, y les conminó a seguirla.

Hermione avanzó decidida hacia el sillón y cogió el saco de Draco indignada. Se dirigió hacia él y sin remordimiento alguno, ciñó la prenda con ambas manos y la lanzó contra su abdomen, dejándolo sin aire.

– Toma tu saco – habló entre dientes

Draco jadeó sorprendido por aquel asalto. Abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione sin pestañar, tratando de normalizar sus emociones.

_¿Qué mierda pasó?_, apenas podía pensar.

– Su abuela es una veela, idiota. – Hermione pareció haberle leído el pensamiento.– Y por cierto, "cierra la boca¿No te das cuenta que estás haciendo el ridículo?". Enfríate y camina de una vez – masculló apretando las mandíbulas, furiosa. Cogió sus apuntes y avanzó decidida hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Gabrielle.

Draco soltó una maldición de asombro, mirando alternadamente hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Gabrielle y a la espalda de Hermione que marchaba veloz hacia allá. Bufó sonoramente mientras avanzaba aún tocando su estómago. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa sensual curvara su rostro al volver a visualizar la expresión y el tonito que había empleado Hermione segundos antes.

**oooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooo**

Llegaron al auditorio principal de la escuela, acondicionada especialmente para aquella reunión. Había una gran mesa de madera labrada ovalada con una gran silla, casi del tamaño de un trono, en la cabecera. Madame Maxime los recibió educadamente y les invitó a tomar asiento. Cada uno de ellos tenía su nombre flotando sobre las sillas. Hermione buscó el suyo y lo divisó casi frente a Kingsley, y para horror suyo, junto a Draco. Ya iba a jalar su silla para sentarse cuando la voz de Draco junto a ella la asustó.

– Espera, Granger – soltó autoritario.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione tomó la silla y la retiró para que ella pudiera tomar asiento. Ella le miró anonadada y por un instante no supo que hacer. Pero luego comprendió y sólo atinó a sentarse en silencio. El le acercó la silla y aprovechó para aproximarse a ella. Con disimulo bajó el rostro hacia su oído y susurró.

– Se dice "gracias". Y empieza a acostumbrarte a convivir con un caballero.

Hermione no supo si aquellas palabras, el olor de su perfume o el aliento cálido de Draco sobre su oreja eran los causantes de que su corazón estuviera palpitando desbocado en ese instante.

– Disculpen el retraso, no volverrá a ocurrir.

Viktor Krum hizo su entrada minutos más tarde y tomó asiento junto a Kingsley. Hermione le observó sorprendida pero feliz. Al fin podría hablar con él y aclarar todo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro sonrosado. Le dirigió una mirada anhelante. Viktor no volteaba pero ella podía observarlo abiertamente desde su posición. Su rostro tenía una expresión aún más adusta que antes. Su nariz aguileña destacaba igual, aunque también el bigote y la barba que le conferían una expresión todavía más seria. Procedió a quitarse el grueso abrigo de piel y se ubicó ágilmente. Aún conservaba su físico, si bien más desarrollado y la presteza como buen ex jugador internacional. Miró hacia Madame Maxime y le hizo una venia con la cabeza.

Hermione intentó hacer contacto visual con Viktor. Deseaba tanto hablar con él. Se imaginaba ya hablando con él sobre su nombramiento y ella le contaría sobre su designación como Directora del DCMI y como organizadora del Torneo. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Viktor no le dirigía la mirada.

_Seguramente no se dio cuenta que estoy aquí_

Unos cuantos magos más hicieron su aparición, miembros importantes de los ministerios de Francia y Bulgaria. En cuanto todos estuvieron ubicados correctamente, Madame Maxime se levantó, lo que causó exclamaciones en algunos presentes, y dirigiéndose hacia ellos dio por iniciada aquella reunión.

Casi a la mitad de aquella reunión, Madame Maxime se excusó con los presentes por que debía salir un momento de la sala. La mayoría aprovechó para conversar sobre otros temas más triviales. Hermione observó que Gabrielle se había acercado a Víktor y conversaba animosamente. Le dolió saber que ella podía estar haciendo eso en ese instante, pero por su estúpida decisión de cortar con él, ahora lo lamentaba. Se odió por dejarse convencer por Harry. Debió mantenerse fuerte y hacer prevalecer su punto de vista. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

– Oye Krum – el mago a la derecha de Draco habló fuertemente, haciéndose oír por sobre los demás – supe que te casaste hace unas semanas. Déjame darte mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Anastasia y tú hacen una linda pareja.

Todos empezaron a acercarse a él y a estrecharle la mano o a palmearle la espalda en señal de amistad. El recibía feliz aquellas muestras de afecto. Gabrielle le miraba desde su sitio con expresión fastidiada.

Hermione parecía también clavada a su asiento. Se había quedado de una sola pieza al escuchar la noticia. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

_Se casó…y no me comunicó nada…_

– "Cierra la boca. ¿No te das cuenta que estás haciendo el ridículo?" – le habló Draco disimulado, simulando el tono de voz y con las mismas palabras que empleó Hermione en el vestíbulo para con él.

Ella le dirigió una mirada gélida. El se levantó burlón y avanzó hacia Krum para presentarle sus cumplidos.

Rabia y frustración llenaron su alma.

_¿Por qué dejé que eso pasara?. ¡Soy una estúpida!_

_Pero lo tengo bien merecido por dejarme convencer…_

_Nunca debí cortar una amistad sana y sincera…_

Una vez más le pesó estar tomando decisiones incorrectas en su vida.

Después de casi cinco horas de exposiciones, debates, confrontaciones entre los miembros de la reunión, Madame Maxime los invitó a tomar un receso para que almorzar. Un gran buffet con arreglos de frutas de estación, bebidas, y fuentes de platos exquisitos los esperaba en el salón contiguo. Hermione siguió afanosa tratando de encontrar la mirada de Krum, pero éste se levanto impertérrito y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella se levantó veloz y le llamó delicadamente. O no escuchó su nombre o no lo quiso hacer, porque continuó su avance desapareciendo del auditorio. Hermione se levantó de su asiento como autómata para ir hacia la otra habitación. Draco la observó.

– Hey Granger, me temo que …–

Pero, a pesar de que iba a burlarse de aquel desaire, no terminó el ataque. Y es que al encontrarse su mirada con la de ella, advirtió el brillo de las lágrimas que amenazaban salir en aquellos ojos marrones. Sintió de pronto algo extraño en el pecho, como una opresión inexplicable, sin razón aparente. Sólo tenía la certeza absoluta que no deseaba que aquello sucediera.

Ella giró el rostro y continuó caminando hacia la otra habitación. Draco permaneció por unos segundos sobre su asiento tratando de asimilar aquella extraña sensación.

Hermione consiguió serenarse. Se limpió con discreción las incipientes lágrimas de sus ojos. Avanzó hacia una de las mesas colocadas a lo largo del salón y procedió a servirse algo del buffet, no tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía comer algo para continuar. Deliberadamente se había colocado en la mesa más distante de la que se encontraba Víktor. No deseaba para nada imponerle su presencia. Si él no deseaba volverla a tratar, ella no le molestaría más. Aún a pesar de que deseara todo lo contrario. Continuó con su tarea, alejada de todos los demás.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Granger? – inquirió Draco detrás de ella. Había llegado silencioso y procedía a llenar su plato al igual que Hermione.

– Nada que pueda interesarte – respondió escueta.

– En realidad no me interesa, sólo estoy viendo la lógica en todo esto. Si algo te fastidia o molesta, no puedes concentrarte, por ende la presentación sería un asco y lógicamente, eso para mí sería inaceptable.

– La presentación saldrá bien. Nunca permito que mis sentimientos interfieran con mi trabajo.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia ella intensamente. Entornó los ojos inconciente.

– Vuelve a intentar usar legeremencia sobre mí y juro que te arrepentirás, Malfoy – le espetó.

– No necesito usar legeremencia para saber que te sucede. Sólo utilizaré la sensatez. Veamos, estabas feliz de que tu amiguito Krum viniera a la reunión, casi saltas de la emoción cuando entro, luego él no te dirigió la mirada, por más que te esforzaste para que te viera, casi te desmayas de la impresión cuando te enteraste que se casó y luego lo llamaste y obviamente él ni siquiera te hizo caso. Lo que indica que estas despechada porque tuviste un affaire con él últimamente y odias su matrimonio; aún más porque él no quiere ni verte porque se casó. Estoy en lo correcto¿cierto?

Hermione volteó indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar aquello?

– Eres-un-reverendo-idiota-de-carta-mayor – replicó entre dientes.

– ¿Acaso no acerté? – le observaba divertido.

Hermione tomó aire y procuró serenarse, después de todo no podía hacer una escena allí. Se irguió lo más que pudo, fijando sus ojos marrones sobre los grises de él.

– Ni estoy despechada, ni tuve un affaire con él ni odio que se haya casado. Estoy feliz de que así sea. Porque él está feliz ya que se lo merece. Es un buen hombre y sé que le espera una vida hermosa al lado de Anastasia que es una persona cariñosa y le ama profundamente. No podría desearle a Víktor nada más que cosas buenas porque…. Porque es mi amigo, aunque ahora esté molesto y decepcionado conmigo.

Terminó la frase con un matiz entristecido. No podía ocultar que aquella situación le afectaba. Ella había llegado estimar a Víktor muchísimo. El había sido el primer chico al que había besado y dedicado su afecto abiertamente. El se había portado como un caballero con ella y en todos estos años, como un auténtico amigo. Y ella había tirado su amistad al tacho por complacer a Harry en beneficio de una relación que no marchaba del todo bien…

Draco continuó observándola y a pesar suyo, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de opresión en el pecho. Era muy parecida a la que advertía cuando su hijo se golpeaba y corría llorando para que él le consolara, o cuando a media noche despertaba y aparecía apresurado en el cuarto de su hijo, dispuesto a calmarlo y reconfortarlo tras una pesadilla.

_¡Maldición¿Porqué rayos me siento así?_

– ¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón, esto no me interesa – dejó su plato bruscamente sobre una esquina de la mesa, malhumorado.– Voy a conversar con algunas personas importantes en lugar de estar escuchando historias dignas de novelita rosa –Le dio la espalda alejándose de ella rápidamente, a la par que la dejaba atónita por aquel arrebato.

– Mademosille Granger, es un placer conocerla. Soy el sub-secretario del Despacho Ministerial de Francia. Me informaron que usted había logrado aprobar la ley pro-hombres lobo y me encantaría robarle unos minutos para que me señalara con mayor profundidad algunos puntos que me gustaría aplicar en una ley aquí también…

El viejo mago, vestido con una túnica color añil, sobria y de perfecta caída, se había acercado a ella ceremoniosamente y dirigido la palabra cortés.

– Claro… sería un placer – contestó Hermione algo sorprendida, pero complacida de poder ayudar.

Empezaron a charlar animadamente y poco a poco Hermione fue soltándose y hasta olvidándose de su desilusión con Víktor. No obstante, no podía dejar de observar que Draco estaba en ese mismo instante, hablando con él. Se les veía por momentos muy serios y por otros riendo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Pero lo que realmente le extrañó, fue captar por momentos la mirada de ambos disimuladamente sobre ella mientras conversaban. Levantó los hombros y los dejó caer frustrada. No quería ya pensar en nada con respecto a aquellos dos. Continuó el diálogo con el viejo mago francés.

– Señoges, Madame Maxime les solicita que pasen nuevamente al augditogio paga continuag con la prgesentación – Gabrielle se dirigió hacia la puerta lateral y la abrió para dejar ingresar a los miembros de la reunión. Cuando Víktor ingresó, ella sujetó su brazo y entró con él. Todos volvieron a sus asientos y reanudaron el diálogo.

– No podemos darnos el lujo de contratar a 50 magos para que vigilen sólo la tercera prueba – exclamaba intolerante el viejo mago francés minutos después.– Tendríamos un déficit en nuestras arcas.

– La seguridad nunca está de más, Sr. Montagne. No sólo vigilarán que las Furias no traspasen el límite de sus poderes, si no que también se encargarán de la seguridad extra de los estudiantes espectadores y de los tres campeones – interrumpió Hermione.

– Eso esta bien, pero 50! Es demasiado. Mejor podemos elegir la opción del Cíclope que no sería tan engorroso – replicó el viejo.

– Pero no sería una buena prueba. Fácilmente aplicando un hechizo en el único y _muy grande_ ojo, acabaría la prueba. Por eso consideramos al cíclope como una distracción para llegar a las furias y no como centro de la prueba – intervino Draco presuroso.

– Tenga en cuenta que los participantes, al igual que en el torneo anterior, serán mayores de 17 y tienen mucho conocimiento en hechizos reductores y de bloqueo. Un cíclope les demoraría sólo 10 seg en desarmar. – refutó Hermione.

– Pero llevar a las Tres Furias… no me convence… Tisífore, Megera y Alecto nunca han tenido buen carácter. No creo que quieran participar. En el torno del año 1540, se les pidió su colaboración y se negaron rotundamente a exhibir su figura ante el público – contra atacó Montagne.

– Bueno, es que esas terrribles diosas tienen un aspecto horrible, su cabellerra forrmada por serrpientes retorrcidas y con los ojos brotándoles sangre, no se les puede considerrar herrmosas no? – intervino Víktor de improviso. – Pero Draco me comentó momentos atrás que tenía un contacto que había hecho algunas coorrdinaciones prrevias con ellas.

– ¿Es correcto, Sr. Malfoy? – inquirió Madame Maxime.

– Si Madame, es correcto. Mi contacto les ha ofrecido algunos beneficios extras, que correrían de mi parte, y lo más importante, es que se les ha asegurado que sólo las verán los participantes al torneo y los supervisores. Hasta el último momento ellas aceptaron tomar poción multigujos.

– Insisto que puede ser demasiado riesgoso – volvió a la carga el viejo mago.

– Nosotros no descuidaremos la seguridad del Torneo por nada, Sr. Montagne. Tanto de los alumnos como de los visitantes. Jamás permitiría que un alumno salga lastimado – habló nuevamente Hermione.

– En eso estoy de acuerrdo totalmente. Herrmione es una perrsona sensata, precavida y prudente. Y no crreo que haya propuesto una prrueba de la kual no esté 100 segurra que pueda serr controlada – Viktor Krum se había levantado de su asiento y la miraba con expresión afectiva – Estoy en lo cierrto ¿verdad Herrmione?

– Claro… – Hermione le miraba boquiabierta.

Víktor le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

– Cierra-la-boca-o-se-te-caerá-la-baba – le susurró Draco socarrón, sin que nadie lo notara.

Hermione le hizo una mueca y se volteó dándole la espalda parcialmente, aunque pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo que el sonreía de lo más relajado.

Transcurrió así toda la tarde, entre peroratas, discursos, discusiones y pequeños enfrentamientos. Casi estaba anocheciendo, sin embargo ese primer día de conversaciones había resultado fructífero en todo sentido para Hermione y Draco. Se había aprobado casi todo el programa propuesto por ellos e incluso habían recibido muy buenas valoraciones a su trabajo. Y algo muy importante para Hermione, fue que Víktor había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, con afecto y con una expresión alegre. Había intervenido muchas veces para apoyar a Hermione en algunos temas y otros tantos para lanzar un comentario elogioso para con ella.

Hermione estaba radiante. No podían las cosas estar sucediendo mejor para ella. Esperaba con ansias terminar aquella reunión para hablar con Víktor y disculparse por haber dejado de escribirle. No le diría nada sobre Harry, tampoco quería que él lo viera con malos ojos, porque no deseaba que la gente pensara mal de su pareja. Sólo se excusaría y le prometería que volverían a escribirse como siempre. Incluso si a Harry no le gustara su decisión, esta vez ella no cedería. Volvería a cartearse con Víktor y él le contará sobre sus proyectos, su nueva vida, sus futuros hijos… Estaba tan contenta que hasta sus ojos irradiaban brillantes.

Y de pronto giró el rostro y le pareció divisar a Draco por un brevísimo instante, mirándola abstraído como si estuviese fascinado o hechizado. Pero no pudo confirmarlo porque él se incorporó de un salto en su asiento y volteó el rostro veloz hacia el mago de su derecha para preguntarle algo sobre el color de ojos de los cíclopes

Horas más tarde se dio por finalizada la reunión y Madame Maxime les rogó que esperaran un par de minutos para una pequeña ronda con Champaña para celebrar aquel avance en los preparativos. Se reunieron en pequeños grupos y Hermione, con alegría, vio como Víktor se acercaba a ella con dos copas en la mano.

Hablaron por espacio de media hora, ambos, casi atropelladamente, contándose hechos de sus vidas, como si hubiesen sido años los que no sabían uno nada del otro. Hermione casi lloró de alegría mezclada con pena, cuando Víktor le relataba como había sido su boda con Anastasia, a la par que le hacía prometer a Hermione que iría a su mansión a conocerla.

– Bueno…. No se sí pueda ir…. – acotó descorazonada.

– Herrmione… otra vez…. – le interrumpió entornado los ojos, tratando de parecer molesto.

– Prometo que haré el intento¿vale? – le sonrió.

– Está bien. Pero de verrdad, trata de ir. La rremodelación quedó maravillosa. Está aún mejorr que antes, y de eso puede darrte referencias Drraco.

– ¿Draco? – inquirió Hermione.

– Si, él estuvo en mi mansión el año pasado con su hijo. Tú sabes que nosotrros hicimos amistad desde Hogwarts, aunque fue muy distinta en ese entonces…

– ¿Cómo que distinta? – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

– Bueno, antes él erra… no sé… un poco..

– ¿arrogante, irónico y presumido?

Víktor asintió y rió junto a Hermione.

– Pero el año pasado, que fue con el pequeño Lucius, me di cuenta que no erra el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes. Es otra perrsona.

Hermione miraba a Víktor sin poder creer en sus palabras. De seguro que Malfoy se había mostrado distinto para conseguir algo de él. Obviamente esa era la razón. Porque… ¿Draco cambiado…? Eso era imposible.

– Se quedó con Lucius casi por trres meses. Mis sobrinos estaban encantados con el pequeño.

– ¿Y Cho, que te pareció, también está cambiada no? – habló Hermione mientras bebía de su copa.

– ¿Cho?. Ella no fue. Sólo Drraco y su hijo – respondió Víktor escueto.

La curiosidad de Hermione aumentó aún más. Aunque ella nunca había sido una chismosa, se moría de ganas de preguntarle algo más a Víktor. Luchó contra esto hasta que no aguantó más y volvió a inquirirle.

– ¿Y por que no estuvieron juntos¿El te comentó el motivo o algo al respecto? – habló disimulando su empeño por enterarse. Su semblante despreocupado le ayudaba, aunque por dentro mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Víktor la evaluó por un instante. El no era indiscreto y sabía que Hermione tampoco. Jamás le contaría a alguien detalles íntimos de otra persona, si bien Draco nunca le había pedido que guardara el secreto o algo parecido. Así que determinó que no estaría siendo desleal o revelador si conversaba con ella.

– El no me comentó nada directamente, pero no se necesita serr adivino parra notarr que su matrrimonio no estaba marrchando bien.

– Ahhh

– Mirra Herrmione, no sé si hago bien contándote esto, pero quien sabe tu puedas hablarr con la esposa de Drraco. Ella fue tu compañerra de colegio, y a lo mejorr puedas tratarr de mejorrar las cosas entre ellos. Me gustarría que ellos fuesen una familia feliz, como mi Anastasia y yo.

– ¿Pero de qué puedo hablar con Cho? – habló algo espantada Hermione.

– Aconséjala, hazle verr que el dinerro no es lo más importante en la vida. Es efímerro. Yo lo digo con experriencia. De niño no tenía dinerro y erra feliz con mi familia y ahora que lo tengo soy igual de feliz, y si me quedarra sin un centavo seguirría siéndolo. Pero ella parrece no darse cuenta que lo más imporrtante es la familia y no lo materrial…

– Pero… ¿por que lo dices? – Hermione se acercó más a Víktor para hablar sin ser escuchados. No se percató que Gabrielle le miraba furibunda.

– Un día, necesité entrrar a mi despacho parra un asunto imposterrgable y sobrre mi escritorrio encontré una carrta abierta de Cho. La lechuza llegaba cada semana puntual a la casa con una carrta. Se que no debí leerrla, pero sentí curriosidad por enterrarme el porrqué de su ausencia. Temí porr un instante que Drraco podría haberr rraptado a su hijo o algo porr el estilo.

– ¿Y?

– Y solo erran unas cuantas líneas donde solo le conminaban a mandarr un monto mayorr de dinerro para esa semana, y facturras pendientes de pago, muy exorbitantes por cierto, de varrios proveedores, como diseñadorres, bebidas, túnicas, serrvicios de cocina para eventos etc, metidas en el sobre.

– …Y no preguntó acerca de su hijo – Hermione preguntó cautelosa.

– Ni una sola línea lo mencionaba – Víktor respondió resoplando.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, cómplices de aquel secreto. Segundos después Gabrielle se acercó a ellos y dirigiéndose a Víktor Krum le pidió que la siguiera un momento para firmar unos papeles. El le habló sin mirarla de frente y le dijo que en 5 minutos iría. Ella se retiró algo incomodada sin decir ninguna palabra más.

– Es mejorr no mirrala de frente parra no hacerr el ridículo. Consejo de mi bella esposa Anastasia – rió Víktor.

Ella también rió de la ocurrencia y le conminó a que fuera a atender aquel asunto.

Antes de irse, Víktor la tomó de la mano mirándola a los ojos, feliz de que las cosas estuvieran nuevamente bien entre ellos.

– En rrealidad extrañaba hablarr contigo, Herrmione. A pesar de que Anastasia estuvo algo celosa los primeros meses que estuvo conmigo, se dio cuenta que no tenía porrqué. Tu erres mi mejorr amiga y siempre serrá así. Ahorra ella lo entiende y me comprrende.

– Fui algo estúpida por hacer lo que hice…

– Un poco… – contestó el risueño. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta lateral.

– Espera Víktor – le atajó Hermione. – Aún no me has contado que te convenció para volver a hablarme…

Krum se detuvo de improviso y volteó lentamente. Parecía estar evaluando su respuesta.

– Para serrte honesto, no pensaba volverr a hablarte nunca más. Estaba entristecido y desencantado de tu actitud.

– ¿Entonces….?

– Se que me matarrá si se enterra que lo sabes, porr que me hizo jurrar que no te lo contarría jamás. Sólo evita que él lo sepa, porr favorr.

– ¿Qué?

– Él me convenció, hace unas horas, para que te diera una nueva oportunidad – Y señaló hacia un hombre dentro de un grupo de gente que conversaba cerca de una mesa del buffet. Luego camino hasta alejarse por la puerta lateral.

– ¿Qué él hizo qué…? – pudo articular Hermione mientras seguía con la vista fija en la espalda, que había sido señalada por Víktor Krum segundos antes.

Si él sintió aquella mirada o fue pura casualidad, Hermione no lo supo. Lo cierto fue, que él volteó despacio ajeno a la conversación previa, con su copa de champaña en la mano, y se quedó quieto observándola desde lejos. Pasó la mano por su cabellera, despeinándola.

Ella estaba conmocionada con aquella revelación. Su pupilas estaban dilatadas y sentía la sangre bullir hacia las mejillas a borbotones. Un intenso calor se desperdigó por sus brazos y piernas. Llevó su mano izquierda a los labios tratando de contener, todas las preguntas que amenazaban con salir.

_¿Él?... ¿Pero… por qué? _

Draco fijo su mirada sobre ella, intensamente. Sus ojos grises se habían tornado oscuros, profundos, impenetrables. Solo despedían por momentos unos reflejos metálicos que hicieron que a Hermione se le erizara el vello de la nuca, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos y aunque trató de desviar la vista y casi se obligó a ello, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba literalmente hipnotizada. Su copa de champaña resbaló sin control de la mano y el fuerte ¡crash! que resonó en el ambiente, rompió aquella peligrosa conexión.

**

* * *

**

**Bien, capítulo algo revelador… ummm Hermione tiene bastantes deberes para la casa jaaajajaj, a pensar y cranear los motivos de Draco…**

**Y mi adorado Draco, anda demasiado pendiente de Hermione..ummmm ¿Qué pasará por su cabecita?**

…**Y Harry.??**

**Ta ta ta taaaaaa! En el prox. Capítulo algo MUY MUY IMPORTANTE y crucial en la historia!**

**Muajajajaja! **

**BTW**

**(No odian a Gabrielle…. Grrrr, alguna vez me he cruzado con una que otra Gabrielle en la vida… grrrr. Son para meterles un zape por resbalosas jajajaja)**

**Ya saben, dejen su comentario y háganme feliz!!**

**Gise**


	8. Pregúntame otra vez

**Holass!**

**Gracias por los reviews!. Es un verdadero placer recibirlos!. Y también ver los stats y comprobar cuanta gente cae por aquí!. So cute:**

**Creo que este mundo no está hecho de buenas y malas personas, o como decía sabiamente mi querido Sirius, de buenas personas y mortífagos; por lo que todos tenemos dentro nuestro luz y obscuridad, y lo que nos define finalmente son nuestras acciones. ¿Draco es completamente malo¿Harry es siempre un pan de Dios¿Hermione siempre actuará correcta y parametradamente?. **

**Estos personajes son humanos y como tales, susceptibles a cometer errores, quizás no encaminados por la maldad, si no llevados por el espíritu humano, inestable, indeciso, vehemente e impulsivo que nos rige. **

**Como dije, no hay buenos ni malos, sólo seres humanos. **

**Así que, por favor no linchen a ninguno en el camino jejejeje. (conforme vayan leyendo, me entenderán)**

**Besos por montón.**

**Gise.**

* * *

– Bienvenido Harry, me alegra que llegues temprano – Molly le abrazó a la par que le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se quedó en el recibidor colocando su capa en la percha de la entrada, mientras Harry avanzaba hacia dentro de la colorida casa. – ¿Hagrid no vino contigo, cielo?

– Me pidió que lo disculparas y que te dijera que pasaría por aquí a las 6.00, ya que su nueva mascota lo tiene algo ocupado – respondió Harry mientras se quitaba la capa.

– ¿Y que es ahora su nueva mascota? – interrumpió Fred dándole un palmazo en la espalda a Harry como saludo.

– Gracias al cielo, esta vez nada de acromántulas o perros de tres cabezas o dragones; sólo una inofensiva cría de fénix – replicó Harry sobándose el lado izquierdo.

– Ni tan inofensiva, si estás del lado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – conjeturó George que acababa de salir de la cocina, con un pedazo de tarta de melaza en la mano – Al menos eso es lo que le pareció a tu amigo el basilisco.

– Bueno, bueno, dejen a Harry que se relaje antes de empezar la reunión. Y por cierto ¿Dónde está Hermione?, pensé que ella también vendría…

– Ella está en la presentación de sus avances del Torneo. Mandé una lechuza avisando a media mañana – respondió con voz neutral.

– Ahhh, es cierto. Entonces¿No vendrá a cenar tampoco? – inquirió nuevamente la Sra. Molly.

– No… en realidad no lo sé – dijo Harry incómodo.

– Ya deja de interrogar a Harry, Molly. Si Hermione se desocupa, de seguro manda una lechuza avisándonos si vendrá o a que hora llegará. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que lo haga. Las reuniones para los preparativos del Torneo siempre han sido largas y tediosas. La última vez, Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch estuvieron encerrados casi dos semanas en Bulgaria, en los previos.

– ¡Dos semanas! – Harry levantó un poco la voz, desconcertado.

– Tranquilo Harry, ni que no pudieras estar lejos de ella dos semanas– habló George bromeando.

– Bastante deporte, mucha agua fría y una que otra cosilla pueden ayudarte… – le susurró Fred, con diversión pero cuidándose que su madre no lo notara.

– ¿Bulgaria? – continuó Harry, dándose cuenta recién de ese detalle.

– Tú sabes Harry, las reuniones no siempre serán aquí. Los colegios participantes exigen que éstas sean distribuidas entre todos.

– ¿No te dijo ella a donde iría? – La Sra. Weasley se dirigió a Harry extrañada.

– No. No lo hizo – respondió escueto.

– Pero eso no está bien. Una pareja debe contarse todo. TODO. No entiendo como Hermione no ha confiado en ti para decirte–

– Molly por favor – intervino el Sr. Weasley flemático. – Kingsley es muy celoso con la seguridad y tal vez debe querer que sea un secreto.

– Pero estamos hablando de Harry, querido, de Harry. ¿Acaso Hermione piensa que, Harry va a ir corriendo a develar donde será la reunión? – arremetió Molly.

– Kingsley y Hermione tendrán sus razones para hacerlo. No debemos juzgarlos. Probablemente Kingsley mismo hablará con Harry sobre ello – Arthur miró a Harry tratando de reconocer alguna alteración en él.

Harry se quedó silencioso. No sabía que tomaría tanto tiempo y menos en otro país. Le molestaba no saber donde estaba Hermione y mucho más con quién. Se sentó en un sillón apartado para esperar a que llegaran los demás y empezar la reunión.

Bill, Fleur y sus hijos llegaron al poco tiempo y se sentaron igualmente a charlar un poco antes de su reunión. Fleur hablaba de sus niños, de su hermana Gabrielle y de sus padres con la Sra. Molly en la cocina mirando de reojo a sus hijos en el patio trasero a través de la ventana, mientras que los demás estaban en la sala junto al fuego tomando un aperitivo. Bill estaba exponiendo sus avances en la misión que le encomendaron, pero Arthur le indicó que esperaran a Hagrid, Charlie y Percy para empezar la reunión, ya que Charlie tenía una información importantísima sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus posibles escondites.

La tarde transcurrió íntegra para la reunión. Todos reunidos exponiendo las informaciones obtenidas, conjeturando, calculando, decidiendo actos y acciones en pro de la ubicación y destrucción de Voldemort que no se dieron cuenta de lo avanzado de la hora. Empezaba a anochecer y pequeñas mariposas nocturnas inundaban la sala, atraídas por las luces de la velas. Hacía un poco de frío y Fleur se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y procedió a cerrarla. Sus hijos estaban un tanto somnolientos, apretujados en el gran sofá, esperando la deliciosa cena que había preparado su abuela.

– ¿Tardará mucho la _geunión_?

– Lo dudo. Yo salí porque ya estaban terminando pequeños detalles y quise adelantar en algo la cena. Ya es un poco tarde. – Molly caminó tras de Fleur que estaba sentada en un silla frente a una vitrina de roble y realizó una floritura con la varita y los platos salieron volando en medio del comedor y fueron ubicándose diligentemente en su respectiva ubicación.

– Menos mal, estoy un poco hambrienta, sería capaz de comerme un filete _entego_. Este bebé ha heredado el sentido gastronómico de su padre – Se acarició el vientre con ternura mientras se levantaba y agitaba la varita obteniendo cisnes perfectos con las servilletas.

– La cena se servirá en 20 minutos. ¡Apresúrense allí! – gritó Molly con autoridad.

El primero en salir fue George con varios rollos de pergamino en la mano. Percy traía entre sus manos una vasija de piedra poco profunda, tallada con runas y otros símbolos. Fleur la vio destellar, con tonalidad plateada.

– _Pegcy, debegías_ dejar tu pensadero aquí y no _estaglo _moviendo tanto, puede quebrarse – habló de pronto.

– Déjame decirte que soy extremadamente cuidadoso en estos casos, nada escapa de mis dedos. Algunas de mis cualidades son la agilidad y la prevención. Esto pensadero tiene muchos de mis más importantes pensamientos e ideas para que pueda quedarse en un solo sitio. Por eso es que constantemente me mudo de apartamento para evitar que alguien lo obtenga o robe.

– Y yo que creía que era porque nadie te soportaba, hermanito. Te debo una disculpa – terció Fred aparentando seriedad.

– Debo pedirte perdón también hermano, suponía que lo hacías porque intentabas ocultarte del nuevo novio de Penélope Clearwater – intervino George – dicen que te la tiene jurada por tus cartitas a su novia.

Percy carraspeó inquieto y dejó el pensadero a un lado de la vitrina.

– No entiendo como es que aún no maduran con la edad que tienen – les contestó malhumorado a ambos. Francamente, dejan mucho que desear con su comportamiento. La Orden del Fénix es una organización seria que…

– Harry querido, porque mejor no vas a recostarte unos minutos a la habitación de arriba. La cena aún no está lista y es mejor que te relajes un rato – Molly lo empujó suavemente de la espalda hasta llevarlo a las escaleras. Lo dejó allí y volteó hacia el bullicio tras ella. – ¡Y ustedes tres ya dejen de discutir!

Harry subió las escaleras con lentitud. Estaba realmente cansado por la reunión y aún tenía en la cabeza lo de Hermione. Le fastidiaba no saber donde estaba y con quien. Recordó que Malfoy también estaría allí y se puso de peor humor.

_Hasta ese idiota esta con ella_

Iba a entrar a la habitación señalada por Molly, pero siguió caminando por el pasadizo hasta el último dormitorio. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y penetró en el, acostumbrándose a la semipenumbra del cuarto. Encendió una lámpara después de un tiempo corto y contuvo el aliento.

Era el cuarto de Ginny. Muchas veces entró en el, e inconciente se había dirigido hacia allá. Todo estaba como ella lo había dejado muchísimos años antes. Las repisas aún contenían sus viejas muñecas, sus libros, cuadros, espejos estaban inmaculados y sobre la cama estaban dispuestos cojines y algunos animales de peluche que Harry le había regalado. Caminó despacio examinando con cautela. Tomó una fotografía que había en la mesa de noche entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama vacía.

Desde aquel marco de madera, Ginny y él mismo sonreían felices. Estaban abrazados justo bajo la sombra del roble del patio trasero. Era el día de la pedida de mano de Ginny. Harry recordó lo nervioso que había estado ese día. Hermione le había llevado a un lado y hablado tranquilamente logrando que se serenara e hiciera casi todo correctamente. Sonrió débilmente cuando volvió a vislumbrar el rostro de la pelirroja riendo feliz ante el torrente de palabras que salieron de su boca cuando intentó pedirle la mano de ella a Arthur Weasley. Nadie había entendido ni una sola sílaba.

_Aun me haces tanta falta, Ginny…_

Pasó un dedo por el vidrio, acariciando el contorno del cabello rojo de su ex prometida. Cerró los ojos un instante y aspiró con fuerza. Trataba de recordar como se sentían los labios de ella, el sabor de su piel, el olor de su perfume. Le abrumó de pronto la sensación dentro de su alma, de certeza, de convicción de no haber amado jamás a nadie como a ella. Por un instante, rogó poder regresar en el tiempo para estar a su lado.

…_Pero ahora está Hermione_

La voz en su cabeza lo asaltó de improviso, sacándole de aquella sensación de lesión en el alma. Ahora estaba Hermione y no había duda que él la amaba, quizás no tanto como amó a Ginny y no de la misma manera, pero lo hacía. Ellos habían estado juntos incondicionalmente por tanto tiempo, que había sido una lógica culminación que terminaran unidos. Solo le asustaba a veces ese sentimiento de pertenencia, de posesión tan fuerte hacia ella. Con Ginny jamás había tratado de aprisionarla o subordinarla a sus deseos o convicciones – tampoco ella lo hubiese permitido –especuló. Ahora que lo analizaba, nunca había tratado tan férreamente de intervenir en la vida de alguien por tratar de protegerlo, como lo hacía con Hermione. Sabía que su relación no estaba marchando sobre ruedas. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo. Y no deseaba sentirse extraviado, perdido, solitario. Y si terminaban, ella se iría de su lado, sería incómoda una relación amical después de una fallida relación amorosa. Tenía un embrollo mental en ese instante. Hace un par de meses atrás le pareció tan fácil y sencillo empezar aquella relación y ahora…

_¿Fue la decisión correcta?,_ se cuestionó.

La voz de la sra. Weasley se escuchó un piso abajo. Dejó el cuadro en la repisa y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Apagó la luz y cruzó el umbral. Se detuvo justo un instante y giró para darle un vistazo final a la habitación.

_La verdad es que nunca podré dejar de amarte, Ginny_

Cerró la puerta y descendió por las escaleras hacia el bullicio del comedor.

– Pásame los filetes antes que Bill termine empujándoselos todos de un tirón – elevó la voz George sobre la mesa.

– Mi adorado esposo necesita toda la energía extra que pueda. Trabaja incansable para la _Ogden._ – saltó Fleur de inmediato, sirviéndole a Bill tres filetes más en el plato

– Yo también trabajo para la Orden y no por eso me zampo una res entera en la cena – terció Fred.

Hagrid resopló ruborizado y procedió a devolver cuatro filetes a la fuente disimuladamente.

– ¿Alguien desea más puré de papás? – habló Harry tratando de desviar la conversación.

– Por cierto Harry, se han incrementado las ventas en un 20 en la tienda gracias a ti. Las máscaras y disfraces muggles han logrado superar las expectativas de demanda – Fred servía dos grandes cucharadas de puré sobre su carne.

– Es gracioso comprobar como a la gente le gusta vestirse como cartero, bombero o cajero de banco – añadió George – Aunque no lo hacen muy vistosamente, ya saben, por la contienda.

– Me sorprendió ver a Malfoy hace un par de semanas con su hijo en brazos en nuestra tienda. Ya me habían dicho los chicos que despachan que varias veces ha entrado, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto de cerca – habló George con la boca un poco llena.

– Se veía raro con un sombrero de vaquero al igual que su pequeño. Y mátense, estaba sonriendo… – agregó Fred burlón.

– Aún no entiendo, Harry el porqué se llaman vaqueros…juro que no he visto a ninguno montado sobre una vaca, en las películas que nos enseñaste anteriormente en tu casa – intervino Percy reflexivo.

Fred, George y Harry reprimieron una carcajada y la charla continuó transcurriendo amenamente. Afuera la luna estaba bañando el patio trasero con su luz fría. Era algo tarde, cerca de las 10.30 de la noche, la sobremesa se había extendido bastante, pero estaban tan relajados que aún permanecían en el comedor. En un momento dado llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea y una lechuza apareció de improviso dentro de ellas. Extendió sus alas y se dirigió hacia Fleur. Se posó junto a ella, extenuada y le entregó una carta. Antes de alzar el vuelo, bebió agradecida del platito que Fleur le llevó al pico.

Ayudada por su esposo, a causa de su avanzado estado de gestación, se dirigió hacia la sala a leer su carta.

– Larga distancia – aseveró la sra. Weasley sin dirigirse a alguien es especial.

– Explícame de nuevo Fred ¿Cómo es eso de que Malfoy estaba con sombrero de vaquero? – Harry recordó de pronto la conversación interrumpida.

– Estaba jugando dentro de la tienda con su hijo como otras tantas veces. Suena extraño, pero se comportaba como todo un padre cariñoso, o quien sabe mis ojos me engañaban como consecuencia de la falta de sueño. Debo recordar dormir la mona y no trabajar al mismo tiempo – Fred casi habló para sí.

– Ambos tenían pistolas de juguete en sus manos y correas al cinto– añadió George.

– Son esa especie de armas que usan los aurores muggles ¿no?... los "pocresías" estoy seguro… – intervino el sr. Weasley orgulloso de sus conocimientos del tema.

– Malfoy la tenía sujeta al revés, con el cañón apuntándose a si mismo, el muy idiota. Lástima que sean de plástico nada más. Aún pienso que debiste dejarme transformarla en una real… – George suspiró desconsolado mirando a su hermano.

– Lo hice por los dos. No hay nada más tedioso que trapear y limpiar el suelo de la tienda un viernes por la tarde…. – Respondió Fred convencido

– ¿Y hablaron con él¿Qué les dijo? – continuó preguntando Harry.

– En cuanto salimos de la trastienda nos divisó inmediatamente. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró, se quitó el sombrero y guardó el juguete en el acto. Se acercó hacia el mostrador con esa cara de estar oliendo mierda, seguramente _auto-olfateándose_; a las justas nos dirigió un saludo, pagó veloz y se retiró presto.

Harry trató de visualizar a Draco sonriendo pero no pudo hacerlo. Logró hacerlo pero era una mueca sardónica, la que siempre utilizaba cuando se burlaba de alguien, no con una sonrisa franca. Hizo memoria de pronto y volvió a preguntar;

– Y que hay de Cho. ¿Ella también se comportó así con ustedes?

– Cho no estaba con ellos. Es más, casi todos los fines de semana Malfoy va a la tienda y los chicos del mostrador me han informado que siempre va con su hijo. Sólo los dos.

– No obstante, creo recordar que una vez si los vimos juntos, Fred – habló George haciendo memoria.

– Cierto… los vimos salir caminado a ambos, un sábado, de ese nueva taberna pomposa que está frente al local de Madame Malkin – confirmó Fred.

– Pero yo no diría "caminando" porque prácticamente Malfoy arrastraba con el mayor disimulo, obviamente infructuoso, a su esposa del brazo. Creo Harry, que para ser las 4 de la tarde, Cho estaba demasiado "animada", para ese horario.

– Bueno, que puedes esperar después de todo. Debe ser imprescindible tener algo más que sólo sangre corriendo por tus venas, para soportar besar y tocar a Malfoy – agregó Fred haciendo un gesto de asco.

Harry, Fred, George y Charlie rieron de buena gana. El sr. Weasley, Percy y Hagrid se limitaron a esbozar una sonrisa. La sra. Weasley en cambio estaba absorta mirando hacia la sala. Harry lo notó y disimuladamente miró hacia allá también, en ese instante, se encontró con los ojos color cielo de Fleur y de Bill, ambos miraron hacia otro lugar rápidamente.

La charla continuó un poco más, hasta que de a pocos se fueron despidiendo. Charlie fue el primero en alejarse, tenía que curar a un dragón a primera hora y no quería desvelarse. Percy mencionó algo acerca de una investigación ministerial y se retiró con su infaltable pensadero en las manos. Fred y George salieron rumbo a un pub, ya que tenían cita con unas mellizas irlandesas que estaban de visita en Londres.

Hagrid estaba junto al fuego bebiendo de una jarra de vidrio, un vaso normal en su caso, una copa de pisco quebranta con Harry a su lado, conversando amenamente sobre su nuevo fénix. Y conforme fueron avanzando los minutos, él no podía dejar de notar que Bill y Fleur lo miraban de soslayo de cuando en cuando.

– Van a decirme de una vez que es lo que pasa – Harry se levantó del sillón y fue hacia donde estaban Bill y Fleur.

– No..No pasa nada_ Hagy_ – alcanzó a decir algo nerviosa.

– Hace rato ustedes dos leen esa carta y me miran disimulado. No hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta que algo sobre mí se menciona en ella – continuó Harry firme.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, muchachos? – Molly salía de la cocina con una copa de whisky de fuego para Harry y contempló intrigada la escena.

– Sucede que Fleur ha recibido una carta que aparentemente tiene que ver conmigo porque entre ella y Bill no me han quitado el ojo en toda la noche.

Bill se levantó y algo nervioso intentó hablar, pero Fleur le tomó el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

– Rayos! Díganme de que se trata. ¿Acaso es algo relacionado con Voldemort? – inquirió Harry nervioso.

Fleur dio un respingo sobre su asiento y replicó.

– No _Hagy_, no se trata de nada sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

– Entonces, de que se trata, quien te escribió esa carta, que dice!

Bill y Fleur se miraron mutuamente como evaluando la situación. Molly se acercó a Fleur y la urgió para que dijera quien era el autor de la carta y que decía en ella.

Fleur estaba en un gran dilema. Aquella era su familia y sus amigos y no quería causar un malentendido entre ellos. ¿Habría algo de verdad en lo que decía la carta?, después de todo, la que le escribía aquellas líneas era su hermana y ella la conocía bien, no era una persona baja o ruin. Si bien solía ser muy impetuosa y arrebatada, podría darse el caso que estuviera interpretando mal las cosas. Miró a su esposo nuevamente y este asintió con la cabeza.

– Es una carta de mi hermana _Gabguielle_. Ella estuvo en la misma _geunión_ que Hermione…

– ¿Tu hermana con Hermione? – habló Harry intrigado.

– Ella es asistente personal de Madame Maxime. Ambas están en la presentación de los avances del torneo… con Hermione. Eso es lo que me cuenta en esta carta – respondió Fleur visiblemente incómoda.

– ¡Perfecto¿Puedo leer a carta? – Harry estiró el brazo para recibir la misiva, pero Fleur negó con la cabeza.

– No creo que sea conveniente que la leas, Harry, quiero evitar un malentendido – agregó presurosa.

– Déjame a mí leerla, Fleur – habló Molly con tono decidido – saben muy bien que quiero lo mejor para Harry y no quisiera que tuviese alguna disgusto.

Fleur miró indecisa a su suegra y a Bill alternadamente. No sabía que hacer. Si era cierto, podrían enfadarse con ella por no haber comunicado nada y si fuera un malentendido, que era lo más probable, la mortificación que esto conllevaría también la alcanzaría, hasta podrían pensar mal de su hermana menor.

– Harry escúchame antes de que leas la carta – debes saber que mi cuñada es aún muy joven e irreflexiva, y seguramente se trata de un tergiversación de los hechos. No sobredimensiones los hechos ni saques conclusiones hasta escuchar a tu mujer. Yo creo firmemente que sólo se trata de una confusión, y espero que sea sólo eso – miró a su esposa intensamente – sé que todo se aclarará y no habrá ningún acto impulsivo que lamentar de ambas partes. – le entregó la carta a Harry.

El Sr. Weasley y Hagrid se miraron gravemente. No tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero intuían que era algo grave. Vieron la expresión de Harry endurecerse conforme iba leyendo la carta. Al terminar Harry tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. Extendió la mano y le entregó la carta a Arthur Weasley.

Los esposos Weasley, junto a Hagrid tomaron el pergamino y conformen fueron leyendo se lanzaban miradas circunspectas entre ellos. Finalmente Arthur habló con voz firme.

– Hermione es una gran mujer, decente, recta y sin tacha de ninguna clase. No tengo la mínima duda de que todo es una muy desagradable tergiversación de una situación por lo más común y simple. Jamás dudaría de ella, y espero que ninguno de ustedes – y dirigió su mirada específicamente en Harry – se atreva a pensar lo contrario.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo totalmente, Arthur. Hermione sería la última persona sobre la tierra que haría algo semejante – aseveró con firmeza Hagrid.

– Yo también creo que se trata de una confusión, una mala traducción de los hechos. Hermione tiene todo mi respaldo en este asunto. Debes escucharla Harry, no actúes con ímpetu mal dirigido, ni te dejes dominar por sentimiento negativo alguno – agregó Bill.

– Estamos hablando de Hermione, me oyes Harry. De Hermione Granger. Piensa muy bien que harás. No hagas algo que después lamentes. Contrólate y piensa antes de actuar. Mañana solucionarás esto, ahora ya son casi las 11.00…. ¿Me estás oyendo Harry? – Hagrid avanzó hacia Harry quien había dado media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el perchero de la entrada.

Sin responder, ni opinar ni dirigirse a nadie a pesar de los requerimientos de Bill, Hagrid y Arthur, cogió su capa invisible y con un movimiento combinado de capa y varita, desapareció en el aire.

– Hermione y Viktor Krum…. No puedo creer que ella fuese capaz…

– Molly… ¡BASTA!

El grito de Arthur Weasley resonó en la habitación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la señora Weasley bajó la cabeza y obedientemente hizo silencio. Solo el canto de los grillos, en el patio trasero, se filtraba débilmente a través de la única ventana abierta de aquella habitación, rompiendo la quietud de aquel grupo, que se miraba incómodamente a las caras sin atinar a hacer o decir algo más.

* * *

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – inquirió Kingsley visiblemente preocupado. Se había acercado a ella al escuchar el sonido de la copa estrellándose en el piso pulido de la habitación. Varias miradas estaban dirigidas a ellos en ese instante.

– Estoy bien, Kingsley. No te preocupes. Sólo se me resbaló la copa de entre los dedos. Tú sabes la tensión… No fue mi intención crear un lío de esto – automáticamente movió la varita y volvió a reparar la copa dejándola sobre una de las mesas.

– Creo que sería bueno retirarnos. Madame Maxime lo ha hecho hace 1 hora y para ser honesto ya empiezo a tener hambre de nuevo – Kingsley se frotó el estómago y le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente.

– ¿Hermione estás bien?. Me dijerron que tuviste un contratiempo – preguntó Víktor con tono preocupado. Acababa de salir de la habitación lateral y dirigido presto hacia allí.

– Sólo se me cayó una copa… sólo eso… es que me puse algo nerviosa.

– ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

Hermione tuvo un pequeño temblor al escuchar aquélla voz detrás de ella. Draco se había acercado hacia ellos sutilmente y escuchado la conversación. Se situó frente a Hermione con su copa en la mano, mirándola expectante. Ella le sostuvo la mirada haciendo un gran esfuerzo a pesar de la gran conmoción dentro de ella. Como odiaba últimamente que lograra ponerla en ese estado de manera tan fácil.

– Ella está algo estresada. Bueno en realidad yo también lo estoy. Este día ha sido agotador. Y por cierto ¿Ya se acabaron los canapés?. Necesito tener algo más en el estómago que sólo champaña – dijo Kingsley animado.

– Ahorra que lo menciona, también tengo un poco de hambre. Son casi las 8.30 y aún no hemos cenado. ¿Qué les parrece si vamos a comerr fuera?. Quisiera mirar un poco de Parris. Aunque sólo un poco porque le prometí a mi bella Anastasia que vendrría con ella en otra ocasión y lo harríamos juntos – Víktor hablaba sonriente.

– Ummm, bueno es un poco arriesgado salir así sin más… – aseveró Kingsley meditabundo.

– Yo conozco a un mago búlgaro que tiene un pequeño café aquí en Parris. Podríamos ir en un vehículo oficial de aquí, para más segurridad. Creo que sé quien me lo puede proporcionar. – replicó Víktor perseverante.

– Bien, entonces creo que podríamos hacerlo con mucha reserva. No está mal que podamos relajarnos y compartir una noche amena entre nosotros. Una comida gourmet, una buena conversación, unas copitas de vino blanco, quizás sólo una copa – aclaró – ya llevo la delantera con la champaña de hace un instante. ¿Entonces… a que hora nos encontramos para irnos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. No estaba segura si Harry le disgustaría que ella fuera a comer con ellos. A lo mejor y le parecía mal que saliera tan tarde. ¿Qué opinaría Harry?...

– ¿Estás pensando pedirle permiso a alguien? – exclamó Draco con tono inocente.

Kingsley esbozó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

– Las cosas que se te ocurren, Draco. Hermione pidiendo permiso para salir a cenar – continuó Kingsley aún riendo. – Bueno dime Hermione, a que hora estarás lista. Asumo que irás a engalanarte un poco. Mi esposa siempre se toma su tiempo antes de salir a cualquier lugar. Sólo no demores mucho que el hambre me devora.

Hermione se sintió de pronto entre la espada y la pared. Cuando le contará a Harry en casa, sabía muy bien que sería una pelea más, pero también sabía que no estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, además le daba rabia que Draco haya lanzado esa pregunta tan insidiosa.

_Qué diantre, sólo es una simple cena…_

– En media hora les parece bien – contestó segura de si misma – estoy hambrienta. – Miró a Draco con expresión triunfante.

– ¿Tú también irás, no Draco? – preguntó Kingsley cortésmente.

– No creo que pueda.

– Oh vamos Draco!, como que no irrás, dijiste que me hablarrías sobre como convenciste a las Furrias – acometió Krum de repente.

– De verdad tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien prestigioso – respondió dándose importancia.

– ¡Demonios Draco! Deja tu asunto y vayamos a cenar todos juntos – continuó Víktor.

Hermione miraba a Víktor tratando de evitar que siguiera insistiendo. Si él no quería ir, era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a ella. Draco sólo la fastidiaría y deseaba cenar tranquila.

– Víktor, no insistas. Seguramente Malf – se detuvo y corrigió. No le parecía correcto llamarlo por su apellido frente a los demás, a regañadientes lo hizo. – Draco, debe tener asuntos muy importantes y no debemos importunarlo pidiéndole que los deje para que venga con nosotros – lo miró altiva.

Draco le devolvió la mirada impasible.

– Si decides cambiar de opinión, estaremos al pie de la escalera principal a las 9.00 pm – habló Kingsley rompiendo la mirada entre ambos – Mientras tanto yo iré descansar un poco. – Se separó del grupo y avanzó hacia la puerta entreabierta y desapareció.

– Es Gabrielle, debo decirle algo, un momento Hermione – Víktor corrió hacia la joven que había ingresado al salón en ese instante.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron de pie, solos, observándose mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada.

– Supongo que no insistirás para que los acompañe – le interrogó Draco aún mirándola fijamente.

– No lo haré – respondió concisa

– ¿Quieres que vaya? – Draco preguntó inexpresivo.

– No.

Draco levantó su copa, como brindando con ella y bebió tranquilamente.

– Como quieras – terminó su copa y la desapareció – Jamás impondría mi presencia donde no me desean. Buenas noches.– Dio media vuelta y avanzó rumbo a la salida.

Hermione sintió de pronto una punzada de fastidio al ver como Draco desaparecía de la habitación.

– Está todo listo – Víktor se acercaba hacia ella junto a Gabrielle – Esta herrmosa _niña_ – se cuidó de acentuar la palabra claramente – nos facilitará un automóvil para poder irrnos a celebrar esta noche.

Hermione asintió inalterable. Aún tenía aquel extraño sinsabor envolviéndola. Por eso no notó la mirada hostil que Gabrielle le estaba dedicando en ese preciso instante.

– Entonces Gabrielle – continuó Víktor sin mirarla de frente – ¿la limusina nos esperará a las 9.00 a la salida del Palacio Chaillot?

– Exacto – respondió escueta – Por cierto, estas son las llaves de sus habitaciones. Están ubicadas en el ala sur en los pisos superiores. Allí encontrarán todo lo que necesiten para hacer su estancia confortable en nuestro Colegio. Si necesitan algo más, sólo invóquenlo a la piedra transfiguradora que está en sus aposentos y les será proporcionado.

Les entregó las llaves y se retiró pisando fuerte. Sabía a donde se iba a dirigir inmediatamente. Subiría a su cuarto y escribiría una carta para contarle a su hermana que su intachable amiga Hermione Granger iba a salir a divertirse sola con Víktor, le mencionaría las veces que vio el rostro de admiración de ella cuando miraba al ex jugador, y sus pláticas solos en los rincones. Seguramente ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para engañar a sus respectivas parejas. No existía otra explicación para su comportamiento.

– Y mi querida _Fleg_ pensando que Hermione era una mujer correcta. Ya sabía yo, que si estuvo una vez con Víktor intentaría volver a tener algo con él. Por que es tan varonil, con esa mirada lánguida que tiene y ese cuerpo musculoso, su edad lo hace ver aún más apetecible… – Gabrielle iba sumida en sus especulaciones rumbo a su dormitorio.

– ¿Nos vemos a las nueve, en la escalera? – Habló Víktor contento de que todo estuviese saliendo de maravillas – Lástima que Draco no pueda acompañarrnos,– acotó poniéndose serio – segurramente está aún indispuesto por la última pelea con su esposa.

– ¿Pelea? – Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

– Me contó algo hace unas horas. Al parrecer eso ya no va más. Lástima, es triste que los matrrimonios pasen por estas cosas.– concluyó Víktor – Entonces ¿a las nueve?.

– Eehhh… siii… – respondió Hermione interrumpida en sus pensamientos – a las nueve – Se despidió de Krum y avanzó como autómata hacia la escalera principal.

* * *

– Vamos Parvati, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría – volvió a insistir Harry.

– No se Harry… mi jefe me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde sería la reunión – hablaba nerviosa Parvati Patil.

Harry había ido su casa para tratar de sacarle la información para ir donde Hermione estaba. Sabía que estaba en Beauxbatons pero no sabía como llegar allá. Y le sacaría la información a Parvati cueste lo que le cueste. Necesitaba confirmar lo que decía aquella carta.

– Se que Kingsley está en Paris en el colegio Beauxbatons, él mismo me lo dijo – mintió sintiéndose mal por ello – Pero necesito hablar con él urgente, y una lechuza demoraría un par de horas en llegar.

– Lo sé Harry… pero es que mi jefe me pidió… – trataba de explicar la mujer.

– Amiga – musitó – soy yo, Harry Potter ¿Acaso crees que podría hacer algún daño o utilizar la información que me des para dársela a un mortífago o a Voldemort? – Harry sonrió como divertido, aunque por dentro estaba enrevesado en sus sentimientos.

Parvati lo miró evaluándolo y finalmente sonrió coqueta.

– Que tonta soy Harry, claro que no harías nada de eso. Ven pasa un ratito, mientras te tomas una copa de whisky de fuego iré a buscar la clave para el ascensor evanescente.

Harry entró al departamento con una sensación de contrariedad. No le gustaba mentir y menos por algo como aquello. Pero requería confirmar o desmentir aquella injuriosa carta. Se sentó en el sofá pequeño de la sala de estar y mientras agitaba su varita para hacer volar hacia él la botella de whisky y un vaso con hielo, meditaba en todo lo sucedido.

_Ella sabía que no quería que hablara con él. Y no me hizo caso_

_Bueno tampoco es un delito y no soy su papá para ordenarle –_ otra vocecilla en su cabeza refutaba.

_Seguramente por eso no me dijo a donde iba_

_Pero Arthur dijo que probablemente era por seguridad – _volvió a la carga la vocecilla.

_Demonios! … y si vuelve a ilusionarse con él. Ya una vez lo estuvo_

_Pero ella no haría nada incorrecto – _afirmó la voz con firmeza

_Los dos solos, en París, a media luz, con unas copas de más…_

_Pero es Hermione! – _retumbó aquella voz en su cerebro

_Víktor puede estar tramando algo_

_Ella no se dejaría deslumbrar por el _– afirmó la voz nuevamente

_Pero con él estaría segura, no tendría que estar en constante peligro, a lo mejor y ya se cansó de esta situación angustiante… o de mí. Debo hablarle y exigirle que me diga que rayos está haciendo con él._

_¿Por qué tengo que ser tan impulsivo?. Se que debo serenarme…pero me hierve la sangre de pensar que está con él. ¿Y si pasó ya pasó algo…? _– pensó Harry con indignación

– Aquí está el sobre, Harry. Me demoré un poco porque no me acordaba donde lo había dejado – Parvati avanzó hacia él y estiró su brazo para alcanzarle el papel. – Harry me oyes… ¡Harry!

Harry se sobresaltó un poco. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que había hasta olvidado donde se encontraba.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? – Parvati lo miró preocupada.

– No me pasa nada. – respondió sucinto.

– Te ves extraño, pareciera que algo te molesta. ¿Está todo bien? – Volvió a preguntarle – Creo que te animaría saber que Hermione está también con Kingsley. A lo mejor y pueden verse por un momento. Nada más no le digas a mi jefe que te lo conté.

– No lo haré, no te preocupes.

– Hermione debe estar muy feliz allá. Una vez me comentó que deseaba mucho viajar y visitar Paris. No será un viaje de placer, ya que van a lo del Torneo, pero al menos algo se divertirá – afirmó sin malicia.

– De seguro que ya se está divirtiendo – exclamó con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

Parvati no lo notó, aunque le extraño ver los ojos verdes de Harry obscurecerse peligrosamente.

* * *

Hermione entró a la habitación y no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada. El cuarto era bellísimo. Pensó encontrarse con una habitación antigua y recargada, pero ésta estaba decorada con mobiliario moderno donde predominaban los colores cálidos por doquier. Una gran cama dominaba la habitación. Era enteramente blanca con muchos cojines níveos y mullidos puestos prolijamente sobre ella. Avanzó admirando la clara alfombra bajo sus pies y los exquisitos jarrones por doquier rebosantes de flores fragantes y preciosas. Se dirigió directo hacia un grueso perchero de madera pulida. Allí estaba su capa de viaje colgada prolijamente. Con la mirada buscó la puerta de clóset, caminó hasta allí y abrió con expectación.

Nada. Absolutamente vacío. El cuarto era de regulares dimensiones y se veía aún más por la ausencia de cosas en él. Los estantes, las perchas, los colgadores, los cajones y todo estaba desierto, sin nada en ellos. En las paredes había enormes espejos de cuerpo entero que le devolvían su imagen por doquier.

_¡Rayos! Y ahora que me pongo_

De pronto recordó que Gabrielle les había dicho sobre la piedra transfiguradora en la habitación. Buscó y con rapidez la tomó entre sus manos. Era una pequeña piedra sin forma aparente de color azul cielo que reposaba sobre un gran cáliz plateado. Estaba tibia al tacto. Hermione se concentró, arrugando ligeramente el ceño y pidió mentalmente:

– Necesito ropa para ir a cenar, calzado y cosas para arreglarme.

Inmediatamente el amplio closet se llenó de indumentaria. Diferentes vestidos, zapatos, carteras, bolsos, chales, capas, paraguas; aparecieron en los lugares vacíos.

Hermione miró el reloj de pulsera. Debía apurarse si quería estar a tiempo para la cena. Avanzó decidida hacia el baño y entró. Otra exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios. Aquel lugar era impresionante. Un gran jacuzzi y todos los demás accesorios eran de tonalidades rojo sangre y negro. Parecía que había entrado a una habitación distinta al resto del cuarto en general. Se dirigió directo hacia la ducha y abrió el grifo.

_Después probaré el jacuzzi, por ahora sólo alcanza el tiempo para una ducha_.

Se desnudó con agilidad y entró al refrescante y revitalizante chorro de agua fría. Se sentía tan despierta ahora con aquel baño que su mente empezó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Todo había resultado tan bien, que ni planeándolo hubiese salido mejor. Se alegró por lo excelente que salió el primer día de avances y por haber vuelto a retomar la amistad con Víktor. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro húmedo cuando de pronto su sonrisa fue diluyéndose lentamente.

_Malfoy lo hizo posible_

Aquella sensación de desasosiego que había sentido después de ver a Draco alejarse volvía a envolverla. De pronto sintió aversión hacia si misma. Tenía muy en claro que Malfoy era una continua molestia para ella, con sus aires de petulancia y sus frases insidiosas, pero debía reconocer, según lo que Víktor le había confesado, que fue gracias a él que ellos volvieron a amistarse. No obstante, ella lo había despachado sin más, sin tener siquiera la cortesía de insistirle para que cenara con ellos. Y le había dicho en su pelada cara, que no quería que fuera. Y encima de todo, él estaba pasando un mal momento.

_¡Demonios! No debí hacerlo_

¿Por qué últimamente Draco Malfoy conseguía hacerla pasar de sentimientos tan opuestos en una milésima de segundo?. A veces lo odiaba tanto y otras…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de cortar aquel pensamiento. Gotas de agua salpicaron la mayólica española del baño y discurrieron hasta unirse al agua que fluía y desparecía por el desfogue de la ducha.

Cogió unos frascos de las repisas superiores y leyó con detenimiento: "Poción alisadora". Hizo un movimiento con los hombros y procedió a aplicársela en el cabello húmedo.

– _Puede que funcione…aunque sea un poco..._

Minutos más tarde mientras se friccionaba la impecable toalla blanca sobre su cuerpo, iba pensando en que debía remediar aquel desatino. Aunque no le gustara mucho, siempre se había caracterizado por hacer lo correcto y ésta vez no sería la excepción. A grandes pasos llegó hacia el closet y suspiró rendida al admirar la gran cantidad de ropa que había colgada allí. No quería demorar y hacer esperar a sus amigos. Así que cerrando los ojos giró la percha circular donde colgaban aquellas prendas y estiró un brazo para coger cualquiera al azar. Los abrió y vio lo que había obtenido. Elevó los ojos al cielo refunfuñando mientras procedía a vestirse con rapidez.

_Debí haberlo adivinado….tenía que ser un vestido…_

Era un vestido claro de seda, suave pero firme que se amoldaba a su figura y terminaba asimétricamente unos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas, pero que iba descendiendo un poco en línea diagonal hacia el lado izquierdo de su pierna, cubriéndola ligeramente y dejando ver parte de su muslo derecho. La parte superior dejaba sus hombros expuestos pues presentaba unos delicados puntitos brillantes incrustados en los tirantes que anudó por detrás de su cuello delgado.

Era un vestido formal aunque no demasiado elegante, muy fresco, agradeció mentalmente Hermione que ya empezaba acalorarse con el clima de ese país. Tomó unas sandalias de tacón bajo de los estantes y un bolso de mano que completó el atuendo. Se sintió un poco extraña porque ella no era de usar muchos vestidos, estaba más cómoda en ropa casual o trajes sastres para el trabajo, pero debía reconocer, al mirarse por todos los ángulos gracias a los espejos del lugar, que el vestido le asentaba muy bien, dejando apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo de manera natural sin exagerar. Sus piernas torneadas se delineaban bajo la tela del vestido y al caminar se apreciarían aún más, dándole un aspecto sexy aún sin ella saberlo.

Se dirigió al tocador veloz, volviendo a mirar la hora en su reloj y procedió a sentarse. Lamentó por un instante no haber podido empacar sus efectos personales, pero se le borró la idea al admirar la maravillosa cantidad de esencias, lociones, cremas, perfumes, maquillaje y joyería que había sobre el tocador.

Terminó de maquillarse sólo un poco y comprobó mirándose al gran espejo, que el cabello, como lo había supuesto en la ducha, no se le había alisado totalmente. No estaba alborotado como siempre ni tampoco muy lacio, ahora presentaba unas pequeñas ondas largas, suaves y bien formadas que le conferían un aspecto diferente pero muy favorecedor. Pasó un cepillo por su cabello y ubicó por allí dos pequeñas peinetas plateadas y procedió a ponérselas en ambos lados de la cabeza. Se levantó veloz para recoger el bolso de la cama. Antes de salir, volvió al tocador para elegir el perfume que usaría. Eran tantos que no sabía cual elegir. Aspiró el aroma de algunos y finalmente se decidió por una exquisita esencia de uno de ellos: Givenchy

_No sabía que Hubert de Givenchy también era un mago_ – pensó.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y caminó por el pasadizo decorado con grandes cuadros de magos y brujas como en Hogwarts, animada por la inminente velada y algo intranquila por lo que debía hacer respecto a Malfoy. Llego a la escalera y pudo divisar desde allí a Kingsley conversando con Madame Maxime cerca del corredor y a Víktor Krum impecable y correctamente vestido al pie de la escalera mirándola sonriente. Bajó el primer tramo con determinación hasta que llegó al rellano de la escalera. Hizo un alto para mirar su reloj y comprobar que estaba a tiempo para el encuentro. Y de pronto lo sintió. Aquella sensación de ser observada que le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Mucho antes de levantar la mirada, sabía de antemano quien la contemplaba.

Caminando desde una puerta lateral venía Draco. Estaba impecable y muy elegante en un traje Armani. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado le daba un toque salvaje. Tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y la otra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Se detuvo al instante, pasos antes de la escalera, sin dejar de observar a Hermione en lo alto.

Hermione sintió la boca seca de pronto ante la mirada sostenida de Draco. Nunca se había turbado tan rápidamente y supuso que se debía a aquella contemplación tan intensa. El la observaba insondable, inmóvil como si estuviese intentado grabarse su imagen indisolublemente. Ella sintió la sangre subir hacia sus mejillas y un ligero estremecimiento general, pero lo que verdaderamente la asustó fue sentir aquel extraño calor en su vientre.

– Me alegrro que hayas decidido acompañarnos, Draco – habló Víktor rompiendo de pronto aquel enlace.

– Temo que no he cambiado de parecer – respondió avanzando hacia él.

Hermione mientras tanto, se apresuró a bajar los escalones restantes con rapidez y tomando una bocanada de aire, como si quisiera aspirar valentía del ambiente, se acercó a los dos hombres que conversaban.

– Serré un hombre envidiado esta noche – Víktor le tomó de la mano mientras la besaba galantemente, examinándola satisfecho – Hermione, estás preciosa ¿No estás de acuerrdo conmigo Draco? – soltó de pronto.

Draco no esperaba una pregunta de ese calibre. Y aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, preferiría ser despellejado vivo antes de responder.

– ¿No se les hace tarde para su paseo? – repreguntó saltándose toda la educación y el buen gusto.

– Tú… – balbuceó Hermione sin mirarlo – tú de verdad no puedes venir?

Draco enarcó las cejas por una milésima de segundo. Carraspeó sutilmente y volvió a recobrar el aplomo, después de beber un sorbo de su vaso y desaparecerlo.

– No – contestó escueto.

– No te pongas exquisito, Draco y acompáñanos a dar una vuelta – le palmeó con diversión Víktor – Allá en mi mansión también te negabas a salir. Recuerrdo que–

Pero Krum fue interrumpido por la voz estridente de Madame Maxime que lo llamaba haciéndole señas desde el otro extremo del salón. Víktor se disculpó y avanzó hacia donde estaba Olympe y Kingsley.

– ¿No puedes posponer tu cita para otra ocasión? – continuó Hermione.

– No.

– Todos podríamos pasarla bien. Cenar, charlar un rato, respirar aire fresco…

– ¿Estás rogando que te acompañe, Granger? – Draco tenía una mueca sardónica en el rostro.

Hermione apretó los puños inconcientemente. Sabía que no sería sencillo, y es que él lograba siempre exaltarla con sus expresiones…

– No estoy rogando nada, Malfoy. Sólo estoy siendo cortés – tomó aire y habló – Quisiera que vinieras con nosotros – terminó la frase exhalando y ya más calmada.

– Creo que algo anda mal en tu cabezota de sabelotodo, Granger. Hace media hora no querías que fuera. Al parecer te incomodaría mi presencia. Y ahora ¿es todo lo contrario¿Mueres por mi compañía? – Puntualizó mordaz – deberías hacerte un chequeo urgente en San Mungo.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota y arrogante? – Hermione habló sin poder contenerse, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

– Sabes una cosa, es verdadera felicidad llevarte a ese estado de irritación constante – replicó con un brillo sarcástico en los ojos.

– Porque no me facilitas las cosas… – resopló rendida.

– ¿Porqué tendría que hacer algo por ti? – Contestó de inmediato – Sería un imbécil si lo hiciera.

– ¿Quiere decir que nunca harías algo para mi beneficio?. ¿Nada para que yo me sintiera mejor? – inquirió persistente.

– Eso es obvio.

– ¿Estás seguro? – arremetió Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

– Ehhh …Si.

– ¿Completamente seguro?

– Ehh…

Draco no pudo aguantar la mirada de escrutinio de Hermione y desvió la vista hacia su vaso.

_Carajo, porqué será tan preguntona_

Era imposible que ella supiera algo. Le había hecho jurar a Víktor que no diría nada. No es que se hubiese vuelto loco y abogado por ella. Sólo lo había hecho para evitar que la presentación se vaya al tacho. De eso estaba seguro… o al menos ésa era la razón que se había estado machacando mentalmente para auto convencerse de esa acción. A lo mejor y sólo se estaba imaginando que ella sabía algo.

Hermione seguía con la vista fija en él. Se dio cuenta de su nada sutil desconcierto y una sensación de complacencia la embargó.

– ¿Irás? – se acercó un poco a él y le buscó la mirada.

– ¿Quieres que vaya?

Volvió a formularle la misma pregunta de hace media hora. Lo hizo sin pensar, sólo salió de sus labios involuntariamente. Pero esta vez su voz sonaba distinta, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Era mas grave, casi ronca como una especie de gruñido. Sus ojos estaban inmovilizados en aquellos ojos marrones titilantes.

Aquella mirada y el timbre de su voz, la había hecho sobrecogerse sin razón aparente. No podía articular palabra alguna presa, de aquella sensación extraña. Los segundos corrían inalterables y ella seguía sin habla.

– Sabes qué, se hace tarde para mi reunión – contestó Draco furioso, automáticamente dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta lateral.

_Hermione que hiciste... ¡Rayos! Así no debía salir… ya metí la pata..._

Se quedó en una pieza observando como Draco se alejaba de ella. En su cabeza se agolpaban los pensamientos descontrolados. Así no lo había planeado. Ella debía devolver el gesto de atención de Draco y lo había arruinado todo. A pesar de que pelearan sin motivo o que se ofendieran o insultaran, porque no se llevaban bien, sabía que lo correcto era hacer algo en retribución a su ayuda con Víktor. Lo había pensado y supuso que todo era parte de su idea de que ella estuviera anímicamente bien para que la presentación no fuese un fiasco. Pero aunque no lo reconociera, algo en su interior anhelaba que ese no haya sido el único motivo…

Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó detrás de él. Debía convencerlo de acompañarlos y hacer que la velada fuera agradable para ambos. Al menos así sentiría que, en algo pagaba su ayuda. El ya había avanzado un largo trecho, dando la vuelta al pasillo y a ella le daba vergüenza llamarlo en voz alta. Aspirando hondo y con toda la elegancia que pudo, empezó a correr hacia él.

– Espera por favor

Hermione llegó a él, jadeante y con las mejillas encendidas. Le sujetó, ciñendo su mano delgada en torno a su brazo, sintiendo bajo su palma la fina tela del traje y el fuerte bíceps tensándose ante el inesperado contacto. El giró brusco y ella lo soltó de inmediato.

– No te vayas…

– ¿Qué demonios quieres, Granger? – Draco la miraba ofuscado.

– No he respondido... – le habló mirándole ansiosa.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tú última pregunta. No me dejaste responder…

Draco le miró impasible, al parecer deliberando su próxima acción

– Entonces, tú esperas que yo vue–

– Pregúntame otra vez – Hermione le cortó de pronto.

Quizás había llegado demasiado lejos, pero ya no había marcha atrás. No pudo continuar mirándolo de frente y volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia la derecha, fijando la vista en un jarrón antiguo del pasillo y sujetando su bolso de mano como si fuera un salvavidas.

Draco la observó detenidamente. Estaba parada algunos pasos frente a él, con las mejillas arreboladas. Azorada e inquieta, estrujando inconciente su bolso de mano. La gran araña de cristal antiguo sobre ellos irradiaba una luz tenue pero acogedora que los envolvía lánguidamente. Sin embargo, pudo advertir en ella, aún viéndola de perfil, aquella acción que hizo que un calor inexplicable le recorriera el cuerpo y que hiciera que respirara agitado.

Hermione inconciente de lo que estaba provocando, se humedecía los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua con nerviosismo, mordiendo de paso su labio inferior en un gesto simple e inocente.

Draco había pensado como contestarle de la forma más hiriente posible, dejándola plantada allí con sus buenas y nobles intenciones, pero no pudo contenerse, todo en su mente se borró de improviso y se dejó llevar.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos de un paso. Estaba tan cerca de ella que su perfume lo embriagaba. Sin pensar ni cuestionarse ya nada, levantó su mano pálida hacia aquel rostro. La tomó del mentón con suavidad levantando su rostro sonrojado hasta quedar frente a frente.

– ¿Quieres que vaya? – pronunció lenta y profundamente.

– Si – respondió Hermione en un susurro ahogado.

* * *

**Woowwww!**

**Me ha encantado hacer este capítulo!! Aún me tamborilea el corazón, porque acabo de terminar de escribirlo. Ufff le di mil vueltas a la parte final… imaginando dentro de mi mente, la luz que los bañaba, sus figuras en medio del lugar, sus ojos, sus respiraciones, sus sentimientos… woo! Como me encanta escribir!!! Jejejejeje**

**(discúlpen pero casi es medio día y sólo tengo dos cafés y una tostada con mermelada por desayuno jajajaja, ahorita parto para comer algo jajaja)****Sobre el vestido y el perfume… porque tanto detalle, es que justo fui a un Matri el último sábado y pues me puse a describir el mío jajajaja, (que falta de imaginación), aunque me encantaría tener una piedrita de esas, para aparecer todo lo que quisiera jejeje.**

**Bueno ya!, basta con mis tonterías, y espero que les haya gustado el Cap.**

**Y les dejo de tarea, que esta noche sueñen, y con más detalle, a Draco vestido en un Armani, con el pelo revuelto y una vaso de whisky en la mano frente a su puerta!**

**Jajajjja**

**(Definitivamente, debo tomar café descafeinado para la próxima!)**

**Saludos**

**Gise**


	9. Montmartre

**Holass**

**¿Apuesto que el capítulo anterior los dejó con ganas de más? Pues aquí la continuación de aquel encuentro…**

**Aunque demoré un poquito en actualizar por que la vida se me ha complicado ligeramente en cuanto a tiempo y sucesos, pero como siempre digo, escribir es mi desahogo, mi espacio personal, mi catarsis y la mejor manera de sobre llevar todo. (Hasta he dejado de lado mi pobrecito blog y casi ni posteo por allá)**

**Bueno, saquen su recipiente de pop corn y su limonada bien heladita (aquí en mi lindo país hace calorcito ya) o en su defecto su chocolatito caliente con extra marshmellows y sumérjanse en la lectura., porque hay algunas revelaciones!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Gise.**

* * *

_¡¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy haciendo?!_

Aquella pregunta emergió casi simultáneamente en la mente de Draco y Hermione, aunque sólo había transcurrido escasos 10 segundos. Estaban ahí, parados en medio de un corredor, ambos iluminados por una luz tenue y circundante, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí, tan juntos que hasta sentían el aliento cálido del otro y sus aromas se entremezclaban sin poder remediarlo.

Segundos antes, Draco había tenido a Hermione delicadamente tomada del mentón y con la vista fija en su boca. Luchó una tenaz batalla contra el irrefrenable, pero inconcebible deseo, de rozar sus dedos por los labios sonrosados y húmedos de ella. Ahora tenía la garganta seca, como si sus fluidos hubiesen huido hacia otra parte de su cuerpo, fuera de control.

Hermione en el mismo lapso de tiempo, había contemplado el rostro de Draco con atención creciente. Su razón y juicio habían sido aplastados por una inconsciencia voluntaria. Sus ojos habían recorrido con expectación cada parte de aquel pálido rostro. Aún conservaba la sensación totalmente desconocida para ella, que casi la obligaba a abandonarse a todo lo demás y sólo concentrarse en contemplar los ojos grises entornados y fijos peligrosamente en su boca, la nariz recta y perfecta y los labios delgados ligeramente entreabiertos.

Pero el ruido de pasos acercándose al corredor hizo que en la mente de cada uno emergiera sin aviso aquella específica pregunta. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente dando un paso hacia atrás con energía. Milésimas de segundos después la figura de Víktor Krum aparecía por el ángulo del pasillo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – interrogó Víktor circunspecto.

– No.

– Nada.

Víktor volvió a mirarlos. Se detuvo en Hermione, quien tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos, respirando a través de ellos como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Sus dedos estaban crispados a su bolso, casi clavando sus cuidadas uñas sobre aquel accesorio. Su cuerpo se veía tan rígido que cuando alzó su mano para tocarle el brazo en un gesto de preocupación natural, ella dio un traspié, nerviosa y agitada.

Draco estaba impasible. Todos estos años había aprendido a dominar sus emociones casi a la perfección. Podía aparentar frialdad e insensibilidad cuando alguna situación lo ameritaba. Odiaba expresar sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Sentía que eso lo disminuía y por ello se cuidaba de mantenerlos a raya. Sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que esto no parecía suceder cuando se trataba de Granger. La observó disimulado, reparando en los mismos detalles que Krum. Sólo que él tenía la ventaja de saber que era lo que había causado aquel estado en Hermione. Aquel conocimiento le había llegado de pronto al observarla. Su pálido rostro fue surcado por una velada sonrisa de supremacía.

– ¿Seguro te sientes bien, Herrmione? – Volvió a hablarle Víktor – estás un poco agitada. Si prefierres, podemos cancelarr la cena…

Hermione tenía un amasijo de sensaciones y pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Necesitaba aclararse y tranquilizarse un poco si deseaba salir. Con un ligero temblor en la mano, tomó su reloj pulsera y lo observó. Faltaban aún minutos para las nueve de la noche. Sin mirar a ninguno se abrió paso entre ellos rápidamente.

– Voy un momento al tocador – habló en un susurro y desapareció de vista.

Víktor miró a Draco, receloso. Podría estar equivocado…

– ¿De que hablaban Herrmione y tú?

Draco enarcó una ceja

– No quiero parecer mal educado contigo Víktor, pero creo que no es de tu incumbencia.

Víktor no se amilanó y continuó

– Recuerrdo bien que en Hogwarts, solías ser bien descortés con Potter y con su grupo, ella incluida.

Draco elevó la vista recordando aquellas épocas.

– De eso ya más de 10 años, Víktor. Las puyas estudiantiles estarían fuera de lugar en este contexto.

– ¿Porqué entonces Herrmione estaba tan nerviosa?

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

– Tú estás casado…aún – soltó de improviso, Víktor.

Draco dejó de sonreír y le devolvió una mirada impasible.

– No veo la razón de tu comentario – respondió adoptando una postura cautelosa.

– Sentí la necesidad de recordártelo, sólo eso – concluyó Krum ceñudo.

Y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos por unos segundos.

– Bueno, ya que no irrás a la cena – rompió la tensión algún tiempo después – será mejor que vaya a buscar a Hermione para irrnos.– Hizo el ademán de retirarse.

– Creo que he cambiado de parecer – contestó Draco altivo.

– ¿Cómo… irrás…? – Krum se detuvo en el acto.

– En realidad no quería ir, pero Gran… Hermione insistió.

Nunca había pronunciado aquel nombre en toda su vida, jamás. Para él siempre había sido una mas del montón que orbitaba a Potter en Hogwarts por lo que no tenía una identidad propia e independiente. Sólo era la _sangresucia_ Granger y creyó que siempre lo sería. Sólo que ahora no le pareció apropiado llamarla por su apellido frente a otros.

_Hermione…_

Volvió a pronunciar mentalmente aquel nombre. Definitivamente sus despreciables padres debían estar locos para llamarla con ese extraño nombre. Hasta sonaba ridículo incluso dentro de su cabeza. Esa debía ser la razón por la que en ese instante lo repetía una y otra vez.

– Tenías pendiente unos negocios, sino me equivoco – le cortó Víktor – mejorr atiéndelos como habías planeado y no los abandones por una trrivial cena.

– Puedo posponerlos si lo deseo – respondió con frialdad.

Definitivamente algo estaba tramando Draco. Víktor lo había conocido en Hogwarts y no se había llevado una muy buena impresión de él. Sobre todo le disgustaba sus métodos para conseguir lo que quería. Había sido testigo presencial de todas las injurias que él lanzaba sobre Potter y sus amigos, incluida la misma Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a verlo a lo largo de los últimos años, lo notó cambiado. Aún en ese instante, debía ser honesto y reconocer que el Malfoy de ahora, era muy distinto al que conoció en Hogwarts.

Sólo que ahora empezaba a notar algunas detalles que pasaron inadvertidos en las últimas horas. Recordó la perota de Draco, para convencerlo de que volviera a amistarse con Hermione. Según él motivado por su deseo genuino de que el Torneo sea un éxito. Pero recordó también que había mencionado muchas veces que toda la culpa de aquel alejamiento de Hermione fue de Potter. Todo su rostro se había congestionado cuando hablaba del famoso Potter. Lo había pintado como una persona ruin y a Hermione como a una inexperta mujer.

Sabía también que Draco por fin se había separado de su esposa. Cuando habló con Hermione no había querido ahondar en detalles sobre la vida de Draco, obviamente por lealtad, pero ciertamente él mismo Draco le había contado que su matrimonio era una farsa. Al principio de él, había hecho todo lo posible para que funcionara, pero se había dado cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría, según sus propias palabras, "esta condenado al fracaso". Draco le había jurado que sólo seguía al lado de Cho por su hijo, que era el más grande logro de su existencia. Y ahora él estaba libre.

Le había contado, hace mucho, más en confianza y entre hombres, que no era un santo ni un beato para mantener una fidelidad a algo que sólo era apariencia. Se cuidaba de ser discreto y sobre todo, jamás, según sus palabras textuales, mezclaría sentimientos y deseo sexual en la misma mujer. Hasta que su hijo creciera, él sólo tendría aventuras de una noche y eso sería lo más lejos que una mujer podría llegar a aspirar con él.

Y ahora Víktor cuestionaba la actitud de Draco para con Hermione. Había captado un par de miradas en la escalera que le hicieron pensar en algo más por un segundo, pero que fueron borradas por la incredulidad. Pero ahora era distinto, las cosas estaban en definitiva apuntando en otro sentido. Cuando dobló el pasillo, los encontró en actitud velada. Era un hombre adulto para saber que allí había ocurrido algo o estuvo a punto de ocurrir, sin necesidad de haber observado algo más comprometedor. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a Hermione. La quería mucho para dejar que alguien se burlara de ella.

– Draco, somos amigos, pero me veo en la obligación de decirte… – se plantó frente a él irguiéndose en toda su magnitud, viéndose imponente y amenazador. Su rostro había adoptado una actitud tenebrosa – que si tus intenciones para con ella no son honorrables o indecorosas, yo personalm–

– Yo liarme con la _sangresucia_ de Granger– le cortó fastidiado, moviéndose como una pantera, sin amedrentarse ante la mirada amenazante de Krum al escuchar aquel insulto – debes estar complemente loco o enfermo si piensas que una persona de mi casta y nobleza va a enredarse con alguien de su condición. Jamás un sangre limpia como yo, terminaría mezclado con alguien como ella.

– ¡Tampoco es para que la insultes! – bramó también alterado Víktor

– ¡Tú me estás insultando al sugerir esa estúpida posibilidad! – respondió Draco con algo de color en el rostro usualmente pálido. – No me gusta estar cerca de ella, sólo trabajamos juntos y eso es todo. Estamos juntos aquí por una imposición y no por propio deseo. Por mí fuera, pediría que no formara parte de este proyecto, así yo trabajaría sólo, pero el ministro de mi país, piensa que ella es importante, por lo que tengo que aguantar su presencia y bregar diariamente en la oficina y en todo lugar, con sus aires de sabelotodo, autócrata y mandamás – tomó aire y concluyó un poco más moderado – Supongo que ahora te queda claro que de ningún modo me rebajaría a tener algo con ella.

Víktor lo estudió por un instante. Aparentemente no había cambiado. Seguía siendo arrogante e imbécil, dándole importancia a aquel líquido que corría por las venas y no a la verdadera esencia de las personas. No deseaba tener amistad con alguien que pensara así.

Draco pareció haber leído sus pensamientos porque se apresuró en acotar:

– Víktor – varió el tono de su voz y le miró gravemente, – Tú has sido un gran amigo para mí. Nos recibiste en tu casa, a mi pequeño Lucius y a mí, para evitar rumores insidiosos que pudieron haber afectado a mi hijo si nos íbamos a otro lugar. Y has sido muy discreto con mi situación matrimonial. Sólo tú sabías que entre Cho y yo las cosas no iban más. Incluso te he contado ahora que, finalmente tomé la decisión, de acabar con esa farsa. No suelo ser muy expresivo ni abierto con los demás, – carraspeó un poco incómodo – pero contigo ha sido distinto. Te considero un amigo y no quiero que esa situación cambie – concluyó decidido.

– No aceptaría jamás la amistad de alguien que insultara o lastimara de algún modo a una persona que aprecio mucho – articuló Víktor hosco.

– No estoy interesado en la sangr… , en Granger, si esa es tu preocupación – acotó Draco circunspecto. –Además¿no sabías que anda liada con el "Elegido" de Potter?. Dudo mucho que, siendo la perfección y corrección personificada, se atreva a tener un affaire… aún tratándose de alguien que ni en sus mejores sueños pueda aspirar a alcanzar.

– Me pareció ver todo lo contrarrio hace un par de minutos.

Draco bufó displicente.

– Te doy mi palabra, y estoy seguro que es suficiente, de que no ocurrió nada de lo que te imaginas.

…_Porque nos interrumpiste_

Aquel pensamiento irrumpió irreflexivamente en la mente de Draco e hizo que este respirará sobresaltado.

– ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió Víktor receloso.

– Mi reunión… – Draco se aclaró la garganta – ya casi es la hora.

– Supongo entonces, que no irrás a la cena.

Draco evaluó la situación. Lo que menos necesitaba es hacerse de un enemigo más, y debía reconocer que la amistad de Víktor Krum era importante para él. Granger era un tema aparte. Su reciente poder sobre ella descubierto apenas unos minutos antes, le abrían una gama de posibilidades de diversión infinitas y deseaba ponerlas en práctica. Sopesó ambas realidades y calculó que con Granger habrían muchas más ocasiones para distraerse a costa de ella. Necesitaba estar en buenos términos con Víktor.

– Creo que te sentirías más cómodo en tu papel de brioso caballero con armadura, si yo no fuera a esa cena ¿verdad Víktor? – le habló sarcástico.

– Eso no es cierrto, Draco. Sólo no quiero que vayas a lastimarrla – le refutó inmediatamente.

– Vale, si te hace respirar más tranquilo el hecho de que no me acerque a ella, tómalo entonces como una deferencia de mi parte – sonrió burlón – te juro que no me quita el sueño verle una vez más el cuerpo, como al parecer a ti sí… – puntualizó malicioso.

– ¡Ella sólo es mi amiga y nada más! – aclaró Krum algo nervioso.

– Ya. Así que no la has observado para nada ¿eh?. El hecho de que estés casado no te quita la hombría ni te obstruye la vista – señaló tratando de exasperarlo. – Tú que hasta fuiste a ese baile con ella y la llevaste a dar unos paseítos a la luz de la luna… me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta como ha _madurado_…

Los dos se quedaron de repente, en silencio y momentáneamente abstraídos.

Víktor Krum tratando de tapar en su mente la figura de Hermione bajando la escalera con imágenes de Anastasia, a mil por segundo.

Draco nuevamente con la sensación de sequedad en la garganta, mirando a la nada, sólo concentrado en el recuerdo de aquellos labios húmedos y entreabiertos, a los que le siguió el lento recorrido mental de la silueta de Hermione con aquel vestido claro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y se ceñía sensualmente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Sintió las entrañas revoloteando.

Una pizca de cordura se elevó dentro del rubio. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo lo traicionara de aquella necia manera?. Obviamente tenía que reconocer lo irreconocible. Granger no le era totalmente desagradable ni insufrible. Pero de allí que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera, descontrolada e instintiva ya era preocupante. No era la primera vez que una mujer despertaba aquella carnal sensación que lo embargaba en ese instante. El deseo sexual hacia una mujer era algo de los más conocido por él. Pero de allí a dejarse dominar por esa sensación, jamás. Siempre había logrado controlar sus apetitos a voluntad, permitiéndose algunas ocasiones en los años anteriores dejarse llevar, pero controladamente. Siempre era dueño del escenario y del contexto, nunca un espectador pasivo. El decidía el cuando, el como y el donde.

Sólo se sentía fastidiado por aquel interés inconcebible hacia la _sangresucia_. Saboreó la palabra mentalmente y la repitió para convencerse de la poca cosa que ella era. Sin embargo, como hombre que era, no podía negar lo obvio en ese instante. Ella no le era indiferente.

_Rostro agradable, buenas piernas, deseables pechos y que más da! Cualquier mujer los tiene…_

Y aunque continuaba tratando de buscar algún punto negativo en ella, repasando su figura y recordando a regañadientes sus conversaciones; más sofocante se iba haciendo el ambiente en torno a él. Finalmente decidió que, esta sería como tantas otras veces, donde dominaría sus deseos a voluntad. De ningún modo se permitiría la mínima posibilidad de algo con ella. Hasta el siquiera pensarlo le era indigno. Eso definitivamente era inconcebible, absurdo y ridículo. Siempre fue un hombre centrado que dominó siempre sus pasiones y apetencias, mejor que otros; eso lo distinguía de los demás a su criterio, y esta vez no tendría que ser distinto. Aquel absurdo deseo de su cuerpo quedaría sepultado bajo su juicio.

_Sólo es una sangresucia impura y ese es el único pensamiento que me bastará por ahora._

– Será mejor que vayas a encontrarte con tu inmaculada damisela, Víktor. Debe estar bajo la torre, o al pie de una escalera, esperando que la defiendas del _depravado Dragón_ – Draco quebró de pronto el silencio entre ellos, satisfecho de su autocontrol.

Terminó de hablar y se acercó, levantando su palma y golpeando el brazo derecho de Krum a la par que le estrechaba la mano fuertemente, pero con estima. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

– Ahhh, déjame recordarte algo. Tú también estás casado…aún – puntualizó nuevamente Draco con suspicacia.

Víktor negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos lejos de Draco y repentinamente volteó a contestar:

– Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi Anastasia. Ella es la única mujerr en mi vida. Y realmente espero que algún día también puedas decirr lo mismo de alguna dama.

– Me temo que aún no he conocido a la mujer que haga ese milagro – respondió Draco sonriendo de lado y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se alejó igualmente.

_Al menos eso creo…_, pensó, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa aviesa del rostro; movió la cabeza para ahuyentar esa idea y continuó caminando en dirección contraria a la de Víktor Krum.

– ¡Hermione! Acércate un instante por favor – llamaba efusivo Kingsley al ver aparecerla por el corredor. A su lado Madame Maxime dictaba algunas frases a una vuelapluma que flotaba junto a ella.

Ella se aproximó algo contrariada, ya que deseaba un pequeño tiempo sola para esclarecer que había pasado en el pasadizo con Draco. Su corazón aún tamborileaba fuera de ritmo, aunque ya estaba aquietándose regresando a la normalidad. Sus mejillas encendidas se habían ya difuminado en su totalidad y el ligero temblor general iba menguando. Pero en proporción inversa a todos sus síntomas físicos, su mente se veía incrementada por un lleno total de preguntas y cuestionamientos sobre su comportamiento.

Y tenían que llamarla justo ahora.

– Hermione, necesito hacerte unas preguntas antes de partir. Madame Maxime me solicitó revisar el punto número 4 de la lista de pedidos para….

Una pequeña conferencia de unos 10 minutos entre los tres hizo que Hermione olvidara sus preocupaciones de ese instante. Era muy cierto que hasta ese instante de su vida, no había dejado que sus problemas personales interfirieran con su trabajo. Tenía muy claras sus prioridades y cuando se trataba de su carrera no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en ellas. Estaba ya sosegada aunque muy despierta. Por momentos volvía a su mente aquel suceso entre Draco y ella, pero decidió que esa noche no meditaría el trasfondo de aquel incómodo asunto. Se daría una tregua mental, volviendo a la misma relación llena de displicencia con él. Tendría tiempo suficiente en su habitación al final de la noche, para profundizar aquel pesado tema. Mientras tanto todo seguiría normal con él. Incluso en la cena que les esperaba.

Víktor se acercó hacia el grupo interesado por la plática. Intercambiaron opiniones por un par de minutos más hasta que Kingsley consultó el gran reloj de arena que estaba colocado encima de un gran pilar junto a la escalera y mencionó su compromiso. Se despidió cortésmente de Madame Maxime, quien se retiró dando un gran bostezo por una de las grandes puertas laterales.

– Será mejor que nos apuremos, ya llevamos casi un cuarto de hora de retraso – apuntó Kingsley impaciente.

– Es verdad, apurrémonos para tenerr más tiempo para nuestra sobremesa. Ya estamos todos listos, así que avancemos – Víktor hizo el ademán de caminar pero la mirada de Hermione lo detuvo.

– No irá con nosotros… – miró hacia un punto indefinido tras el hombro de Víktor – no esperaremos a…

– Draco no irrá con nosotros. Sé que se animó, pero a última hora decidió finalmente que no podía librarrse del compromiso – interrumpió Víktor algo impaciente.

– Es una lástima que suceda. Me hubiese gustado tener a todo mi equipo junto – habló el ministro apenado.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de aquel colegio charlando. Al menos lo hacían Víktor y Kingsley porque Hermione se encontraba muy callada. Así lo notó el mismo Víktor, pero se guardó de hacer un comentario al respecto.

Cuando ya iba a llegar a la salida, los tres se detuvieron un instante al contemplar en una de los recibidores cercanos a una figura conocida quien discutía con otra algo ofuscadamente.

– ¿Ese no es Draco? – habló por fin, Kingsley – Y¿Ese no es Langlois, el asistente del Ministro Francés?

Los tres se acercaron hacia los dos hombres quienes al verlos suspendieron su plática. Después de las presentaciones obligatorias, Kingsley preguntó a Draco si no había cambiado de parecer, porque según Hermione, le había asegurado que iría.

– Lamentablemente no podré, ya que me encuentro justo concluyendo detalles para mi encuentro con el Ministro Francés – Draco miró a Langlois fijamente.

– Como le vuelvo a reiterar _Monsieur_ Malfoy, el ministro le ruega mil disculpas por el impase, pero no podrá atenderlo ahora como usted había solicitado. Ya que _Madame_ Maxime lo ha requerido de urgencia a su despacho – carraspeó inquieto.

– Como te decía hace un momento Langlois, preferiría hablarlo personalmente con el Ministro… – Draco apenas podía contener la irritación de su voz.

– _Monsieur_ Malfoy, vuelvo a insistir que es imposible. Pero como le hice mención, _Monsieur_ Renoir lo espera mañana muy temprano para un _petit déjeuner_ en la terraza y le brindará las disculpas del caso por el imprevisto de esta noche – respondió el joven mago, algo nervioso por la intensa mirada de prepotencia que le dedicaba Malfoy en ese instante. – Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a continuar con mis obligaciones, _excusez-moi_ – Dedicó a todos una inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y partió casi disparado del grupo, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta a punto de refutar.

– Bueno Draco, entonces… ¿nos vamos? – concluyó Kingsley sin poder ocultar su expresión de regocijo.

Draco los miró a todos, impasible por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo. Habiendo ya recobrado la compostura, levantó los hombros y los dejó caer para finalmente asentir con la cabeza sin proferir palabra.

_¡Que diantre!, necesito un trago urgente esta noche_

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia la salida en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando salieron directo del ascensor evanescente, se cuidaron de ser discretos al caminar por las instalaciones del Palacio Chaillot. Los diferentes museos que había allí, diariamente atraían a mucha gente ansiosa de conocerlos. Ellos lograron pasar inadvertidos, aunque no descuidaron su seguridad, por la gran cantidad de turistas dispersos. Bajaron alertas las escaleras con dirección a las puertas principales cuando contemplaron desde sus lugares la entrada al gran Théatre National Chaillot. Sus dos pilares con curvas sinuosas y asimétricas; dejaron a Hermione asombrada.

– Miren, están presentando _El anillo del Nibelungo_, podríamos entrar un segundito a mirar… – dijo Hermione que ya empezaba a dar saltitos de alegría.

– Hermione, apurémonos… estoy realmente hambriento. Después a nuestro regreso podríamos cada uno quizás, dar una vuelta por ahí, pero ahora… apresurémonos – habló Kingsley tomando a Hermione por los hombros y girándola en dirección contraria al Teatro.

Ambos avanzaron presurosos por los Jardines del Trocadero, hacia donde les esperaba el automóvil mágico oficial enviado por Madame Maxime. Hermione se retrasó un poco admirando los Jardines y sus famosas fuentes. Ella estaba emocionadísima de estar nuevamente en París. Se le hacía tan hermosa esa ciudad, tanto que le parecía la primera vez que estaba allí. Tenía un brillo en los ojos y suspiraba ante tanta belleza. Contemplada extasiada la Torre Eiffel. Su cabello ondeaba suavemente con la brisa nocturna.

– Te podría prestar mi pañuelo para que enjugues tus lágrimas de felicidad si no fuera porque lo dejarías inmundo – Draco se acercó por detrás, susurrando cerca de ella.

– Me tienen sin cuidado tus estupideces esta noche – contestó Hermione fríamente a la vez que se apartaba de él.

_Así que has decidido comportarte como si nada ¿eh?,_ pensó exasperada, _perfecto entonces, aquí no pasó nada._

– Supongo que terminada la cena irás a recorrer las grandes tiendas de París, de _shopping,_ a gastar los pocos galeones que consigue Potter, como salvador del mundo – habló Draco arrastrando las palabras con tono malicioso. Estiró el brazo hacia adelante, haciéndole señas para que avanzara.

– No me gusta ir de shopping, ni despilfarro el dinero de Harry – refutó con los puños apretados y avanzando furiosa – Compro lo necesario y me valgo de lo que gano con mi trabajo para ello. Y además sería una completa superficial e insensata si desperdiciara mi reducido tiempo en ir de compras en lugar de aprovecharlo para recorrer Paris y admirar su esencia – continuó caminando con la frente en alto.

Draco se quedó quieto por un instante, mirando la silueta de Hermione avanzar hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos. Las veces que había estado en París con distintas mujeres de su entorno, incluyendo a Cho, lo habían arrastrado prácticamente a las grandes tiendas mágicas e incluso a las muggles, y habían arrasado con todo sin detenerse a admirar nada, salvo el menú de un restaurant elegante. Y ahora ella salía con ese comportamiento por demás extraño…

– Ahh se trataba de tu sueldo – caminó hasta quedar a escasos pasos detrás de ella –esa era la razón de tu desabrido vestuario diario en la oficina. Y yo que le echaba, toda la culpa a tu mal gusto, después de todo, esta el referente de tu adorado Potter.

Hermione frunció el rostro, sin dignarse a voltear.

– Harry es un gran hombre y muy apuesto, pero obviamente no espero que lo admitas – exclamó vehemente.

Draco se rió suavemente entre dientes

– Permíteme refutar tu afirmación; _gran hombre…_, difícil ya que a las justas pasa del metro y medio; y _apuesto_… bueno si tu ideal de alguien atractivo es una cabeza rajada, cuatro ojos, cuerpo enclenque y con un amasijo de cabellos erizados…

Hermione apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

– Y según tú, un hombre atractivo, maravilloso es…. ¿alguien como tú? – rebatió con perfecto tono irónico.

Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

– Te advierto Granger, las declaraciones de amor antes de cenar, perturban mi apetito. Reprime tus apetencias que, aunque me encuentres guapo y encantador, estoy fuera de tu alcance. Tendrás que satisfacerte con la poca cosa que es Potter.

Hermione detuvo la marcha y dio la vuelta tan inesperadamente que Draco casi choca con ella, se quedó parado a escasos centímetros de ella. Bajó el rostro aún con la sonrisa vanidosa, seguro de que ella retrocedería y saldría furiosa de allí. Pero ella no se movió, elevó el rostro y posó la vista sobre él. Sus ojos almendrados tenían un extraño brillo, casi osado, atrevido. Sus facciones encerraban una expresión desconocida hasta ese momento para él. Hermione elevó su mano derecha y lo tomó del brazo atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella. Él bajo el rostro desconcertado por aquel comportamiento extraño, un calor inexplicable emprendió su loca carrera por su cuerpo ante el contacto. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, pero antes de que Draco hiciera un movimiento involuntario, ella había ladeado el suyo y ahora tenía sus labios a escasos milímetros de la oreja de Malfoy. Podía claramente escuchar su respiración y sentir su aliento tibio. Con un tono afectado y apasionado Hermione pronunció:

– Harry es todo un hombre. Estoy _más_ que _satisfecha_ con él_… _si me dejo entender…

Soltó el brazo de Draco y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, para luego dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino.

Draco caminó detrás de ella sin hacer ningún comentario, sólo sus ojos parecían estar a punto de quemar cualquier cosa a su paso.

Metros más allá, Hermione llegó por fin al final del largo camino.

– Miren el vehículo está aparcado cerca de esa explanada - exclamó emocionada.

Kingsley avanzó presuroso y sacó la varita con discreción. Draco y Víktor se colocaron delante de él, cubriendo con sus cuerpos cualquier visión exterior. Y con la varita apuntado dentro de sus trajes. Hermione se quedó un poco alejada pero con la varita empuñada debajo de su pequeño chal, expectante.

– Listo. No hay problema. Subamos.

Hermione avanzó hacia la puerta posterior para subir, cuando contempló divertida, junto a Kingsley quien no evito la sonora carcajada que salió de su boca, a los dos hombres parados frente a ella agarrados por un instante de la mano. Ambos habían tratado de abrir la portezuela de la limosina a la vez, como gesto de cortesía hacia Hermione, resultando en un apretón de manos forzoso entre ellos. Pero, a pesar del aparente rubor en las mejillas pálidas de Draco y el tono magenta de Víktor, ninguno soltaba el manubrio.

– Jóvenes, será mejor que dejen a este viejo, el placer de la atención a nuestra única dama presente – Kingsley se adelantó hacia ellos, quienes inmediatamente se soltaron y dieron paso a Hermione. Esta al pasar le sonrió divertida a Krum, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco y que hizo que tirara la portezuela con una creciente furia contenida.

Llegaron después de unos minutos de recorrido cruzaron el Arco del Triunfo con dirección al barrio de Montmartre. Subiendo el camino divisaron la monumental Basílica del Sagrado Corazón que dominaba desde lo alto toda la colina. La limosina se detuvo frente la entrada a una gran calle adoquinada, llena de cafés, restaurantes, glorietas y teatrillos, donde mucha gente caminaba deslizándose alegremente, por las serpenteantes aceras, contagiada por la delicia de la noche iluminada por la luna llena. Bajaron del auto y siguiendo a Víktor, que llevaba la delantera guiándolos entre la gente, arribaron a una pequeña glorieta algo abandonada, en medio de un parque descuidado, que no hacía juego con los negocios alrededor suyo, casi escondida entre dos grandes árboles frondosos que la ocultaban. Subieron los escalones de mármol y tomaron asiento en las frías bancas de mármol.

– Bienvenue a L'Auberge du Village. ¿Tienen reservación?

La voz melodiosa había salido del interior del gran pilar junto a ellos. Víktor tocó con la punta de la varita la columna y automáticamente un "_Merc_i" se escuchó a través del frío mármol. Al instante la glorieta dio un giro completo y una pequeña sacudida vertical antes de detenerse por completo. Hermione se levantó y contempló extasiada el acogedor restaurant que tenía ahora frente a ella. Las mesas ubicadas en torno a la glorieta estaban llenas de magos departiendo alegremente, unos cenando gustosamente, otros disfrutando de la lectura, y algunas parejas de enamorados, ubicadas en la parte más alejada, sentados bajo la luz de la luna, contemplándose extasiados. Las vuelaplumas sobrevolaban por doquier anotando los pedidos, mientras muchos jóvenes mesoneros enfundados en largas túnicas negras de gala y con charolas flotando sobre ellos recorrían el lugar atendiendo a los clientes.

– Este local es prropiedad de un amigo búlgaro, que rradica aquí desde hace casi una década. Si mal no recuerdo trabajó como infiltrado en mi país, para la Orden del Fénix– empezó la charla Víktor, siguiendo a la curvilínea anfitriona que los recibió al llegar y que no despegaba los ojos de Draco – ya he venido algunas veces porr aquí y el servicio es excelente.

– ¿No será de casualidad, el hijo de Obalonsk, el ex ministro búlgaro de magia? – interrumpió animado Kingsley – Tengo muchos años sin verlo. Supe que vino a radicar aquí, pero no sabía que había puesto este negocio – continuó hablando mientras avanzaban hacia su mesa.

– Efectivamente, es Dimitri Obalonsk. Lo conocí hace muchos años, en mi país, aunque recién me contó de la Orden hasta hace un par de meses – Llegaron a la mesa y Víktor despidió a la anfitriona con un gesto cortés de cabeza, mientras continuaba la plática con Kingsley.

En ese instante, Hermione se encontraba a la derecha de Víktor participando de la conversación. Draco que estaba detrás de ellos se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado y procedió a retirar la silla para que ella se sentara entre él y Víktor. La atractiva anfitriona les brindó una amplia sonrisa cortés a todos y procedió a retirarse, pero a pesar, de estar más cerca de Kingsley el camino de retorno, inesperadamente rodeó la mesa y se movió decidida hacia donde se encontraba Draco sin despegar la mirada de él, segura que los demás miembros de la mesa no la observaban enfrascados en la conversación. Cuando llegó a su lado, y sin detenerse, acarició sutilmente mientras continuaba su camino, la base de la espalda de Draco con una de sus delicadas manos, en un contacto que trató de ser de lo más circunstancial. Avanzó dos pasos antes de voltear y musitar con un brillo nada ingenuo en los ojos:

– _À bientôt,__ Monsieur (Hasta pronto, señor)_

Draco que la había estado observando disimuladamente, esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa ante el contacto inesperado, más para sí, que para la joven anfitriona. Ni siquiera le había parecido bonita.

Tenía todavía ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla que había retirado para Hermione cuando de pronto sintió un soberano empujón sobre ésta.

– Permiso – Hermione se irguió altiva – pero no voy a sentarme, ni siquiera medio centímetro cerca de ti ni de tus hormonas – espetó entre dientes lo más sutil que pudo para que los demás no la escucharan, apenas conteniendo la indignación. Avanzó presurosa, ante la sorpresa de Víktor y la mirada glacial de Draco y fue a sentarse frente a ellos, junto a Kingsley.

– …Es el clima – murmuró malhumorada – allí sentía mucho…demasiado calor, para mi gusto. – terminó de explicar ante la mirada de incomprensión de todos. Menos, por supuesto, de Draco que rumiaba ya en la mente su próxima revancha.

* * *

**Ayyy mi Draco, para variar, anda encandilando a cuanta mujer pase por su camino. Es que es taaaaan cute! Jjajjajaja.**

**¿Y que me dicen de la revelación de Draco?, Aceptó por fin que Hermione no le es indiferente!! Yeah!, pero, las cosas no son tan fáciles no?, después de todo, hay demasiadas cosas entre ellos que los separan, comenzando obviamente por ellos mismos.**

…**.y Víktor… siempre me lo he imaginado muy caballeroso y aún algo enamorado de Hermione, pero como es un buen chico, sabe muy bien como son las cosas…. O quizás haga que no…?, que dices eh?**


	10. Noche de sorpresas

**Holass:**

**Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito mucho antes, por lo que estoy haciendo esta actualización, ya que no he escrito nada en esta semana; pero no podré actualizar pronto por un motivo muy fuerte. Lamento decirles que mi ánimo está por los suelos y el próximo capítulo podría tardar un poquito. De veras lo siento.**

**Sé que el círculo de la vida es innegable e indiscutible, pero cuando ocurre, duele. Hace una semana que sucedió y creo que tomará algunos días más volver a estabilizar el alma y encauzar mi pena.**

**Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Gise.**

**04/12/07**

**

* * *

**

Fuera de este incidente molesto para Hermione y Draco, la cena transcurrió sin grandes incidentes. No habían podido hablar con Obalonsk ya que no se encontraba presente, pues había ido a atender su otro local. La comida estuvo exquisita, aunque el servicio dejó mucho que desear. Se habían demorado casi media hora en atenderlos por lo lleno del lugar y otro cuarto de hora más en traerles sus órdenes. Además del pequeño incidente con el vino: Víktor intentó pedir un licor tinto, con más cuerpo, el Romanée-Conti; mientras que Draco optó por sugerir el vino espumoso más famoso y costoso de Francia; un Dom Pérignon. Ambos insistieron en hacer prevalecer su sugerencia. Finalmente Kingsley, desesperado había optado por aceptar las dos recomendaciones, por lo que ahora en la mesa habían sendas copas con las selectas bebidas.

Hermione permanecía callada en su lugar. Sólo había probado un sorbo de su copa de Romanée-Conti, mas que nada por agradar a Víktor. Tenía aún muy clavado en su mente, la idea de que no era correcto hacerlo. Harry le había dicho que no se vería bien que bebiera, mucho menos si no se estaba con él. Ya había tomado una copa en la reunión y no quería hacerlo más. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su mente se rebelaba y le indicaba que nada malo hacía si se permitía beber unas cuantas copas.

La anfitriona había acudido casi al final de la cena dirigiéndose hacia Víktor, indicándole que el _Monsieur_ Obalonks había llegado y que estaba gustoso de atenderlos, aunque no podría venir directamente a la mesa por lo ajetreado de la noche y que les suplicaba que se acercaran para una charla algo informal en las cocinas de su negocio. Víktor le dio las gracias cortés y ella se retiró asintiendo educadamente, volviendo a mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada por un instante, pero la desvió al notar que Hermione lo observaba de reojo.

Víktor se levantó para acompañar a Kingsley donde Dimitri Obalonsk, pero prometió regresar en unos instantes. Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras mirando directo a Draco, quien esbozó una mueca sardónica mientras miraba hacia otras mesas.

– Aún no has probado el champagne, Granger – Draco interrumpió disimuladamente los pensamientos de Hermione – ¿o es que tu paladar está acostumbrado sólo al vino de cocina?

Se había sentado junto a ella apenas habían desaparecido Kingsley y Krum.

– No estoy acostumbrada a tomar algo que ha costado igual que el sueldo mensual de todo mi personal. Eso para mí es un exceso – replicó desdeñosa.

– Trabajo muy duro para darme esos gustos – replicó inmediatamente Draco – no estoy robando, traficando o metido en negocios sucios. Me gano cada mísero knut con esfuerzo – terminó irritado. Vació de un sorbo su copa, estiró su mano para asir la botella de Dom Pérignon y procedió a llenarla nuevamente.

Hermione ladeo el rostro y lo observó. Miraba hacia un punto indefinido de las mesas, lejos de allí, como ausente. Siguió con detenimiento el recorrido de la copa hacia sus labios, bajó la vista hacia su pálido cuello y se quedó observando como subía y bajaba su nuez conforme iba bebiendo el líquido helado. Una pequeña punzada de fastidio le asalto de pronto.

– No quise ofenderte – murmuró neutral.

Draco volteó y pudo ver su rostro delicado. Por un instante le conmovió aquella muestra de amabilidad. Pero decidió permanecer impasible. No deseaba dar ningún paso en falso. Empezaba a tener la mala costumbre de ablandarse cuando estaba cerca de ella.

– Pásame tu copa – habló con tono imperativo.

– Yo…ehhh, la verdad, no quisiera…no puedo…

– ¿No se supone que me habías pedido perdón por tu falta de tino?, Y ahora ¿Por qué demonios rechazas beber de mi champagne? – soltó Draco impaciente.– Ohhhh, acabo de reparar en ello, – ladeó el cuerpo quedando sentado frente a ella – ¿No te gustan las bebidas alcohólicas, es eso? – preguntó con voz angelical.

– Si me gustan –respondió Hermione extrañada por el repentino cambio de Draco.

– Pero no las quieres tomar… – Draco enarcó una ceja.

– Bueno yo….ehh – Hermione empezaba a odiar aquella absurda conversación. – Aún no trajeron la _blakava_ que Víktor pidió – soltó de inmediato.

– ¿Tienes problemas con la bebida?

– Por supuesto que no tengo problemas con la bebida – respondió elevando los ojos y resoplando incrédula – ¿No se suponía que traerían el pedido de Víktor hace como media hora?, él deseaba probar algo más conocido…

– Te gusta, pero no tomas… – repitió Draco como para sí, mientras se agarraba la barbilla, tratando de parecer pensativo.

– Espero que esté rellena de muchas nueces. En una pastelería rumana en Londres, la sirven con apenas una pequeñita porción de ellas y nada más…

– ¡Ya!. No tomas porque el alcohol hace que te comportes de forma indecente. ¿Tú entiendes no Granger, Digo, subirte a las mesas, cantar a viva voz, tal vez quitarte la ropa… – Draco apenas podía contener la risa.

Hermione dio un respingo. Miró a Draco de hito en hito. Ya había pasado de la media noche y realmente se sentía muy cansada. Deseaba regresar al Colegio, darse un baño de burbujas y luego dormir.

– ¿Por qué no te consigues un pasatiempo y me sueltas de una buena vez? – contestó agotada. Ladeó el rostro para observar si Víktor o Kingsley regresaban.

Draco respondió de inmediato. Su rostro aún más pálido bajo la plateada luz de luna, se iluminó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué tendría que dejar de hacer algo que me divierte tanto?

– ¿No podrías, por lo que queda de esta noche, ignorarme completamente? – susurró Hermione esperanzada.

Draco se puso serio, se acarició la barbilla como sopesando la solicitud de Hermione.

– No.

– ¡Oh demonios Malfoy!, estoy demasiado cansada para estas pullas sin sentido.

Draco ignoró el comentario y procedió a tomar un sorbo de champagne. Levantó la botella con la otra mano y comprobó que el hielo empezaba a derretirse en la elegante hielera de plata.

– Pronto dejará de tener la temperatura correcta. Es ahora o nunca. Pásame tu copa – ordenó nuevamente.

– No beberé Malfoy…

– ¿Por…? – Draco esperó a que Hermione completara la frase. Aunque igual se había levantado de su asiento para alcanzar la copa vacía.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo…. – respondió Hermione blanqueando los ojos.

– Respóndeme honestamente, Granger. Te he observado bastante este día…, no te ilusiones, fue sólo para ver que no metieras la pata – se apresuró a acotar sardónicamente al devolverle la mirada de incredulidad a Hermione – y me percaté que no rechazaste la primera copa que te ofreció Víktor en Beauxbatons. Pero ahora, al parecer ni siquiera has querido probar la que te ofreció y muchísimo menos probar esta finísima botella de champagne – le enseño la botella mientras colocaba la copa llena frente a ella. – Rose Zeller me comentó que algunas veces, después de un agitado día de trabajo – Draco enarcó una ceja – Lavender, ella y tú, suelen ir al pub que está algunas calles cerca al ministerio y suelen pedir algunos aperitivos mientras se _relajan_. Por lo que deduzco que el alcohol no es el problema…

_¡OH Dios! Voy a matar a Rose por indiscreta…_

Hermione no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera al rostro y que éste adoptara un encantador tono carmesí.

– Ehh, yo, eso es algo personal…y no quisiera que lo divulgaras por ahí… – balbuceaba como pillada en una falta indecorosa.

De pronto Draco cayó en la cuenta del motivo de su turbación.

_¡Carajo¡No puedo creerlo!_

– ¿Sabe tu adorado Potter, que sales con tus amigas algunas noches?

– Yo… Él…

– ¿Te lo prohíbe? O a lo mejor… – entornó los ojos reflexivo – ¿Se opone porque no sabes cuando acabar¿es eso?

– Se ha donde quieres llegar, y te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

– No creo que las personas hagan mal en beber unas copas algunas veces. Suele ponerte en un estado más animado o te da la sensación de más atrevimiento, cuando lo haces con moderación obviamente. El problema es, cuando piensas que _debes_ tener alcohol en la sangre para lograr cambiar tu estado anímico, mental o hasta físico. Ni el valor, ni el coraje, ni la líbido, ni el gozo y mucho menos la solución de tus problemas o la evasión de ellos, viene embotellado y listo para servir.

Hermione sintió como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada.

– Sé muy bien cual es mi límite. Mi estado de ánimo en una reunión no gira en torno a una botella, ni necesito un agregado alcohólico en las venas para sentirme feliz. Se cuando decir basta. – respondió muy segura de sí.

Draco se recostó sobre su asiento, pasó una mano sobre el respaldar y la estudió por algunos segundos. Respiró hondo, con la mirada casi en el vacío. Luego inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante ligeramente como para hacer una confesión.

– Cho suele tener algunos problemas con la bebida. Aparentemente no sabe cuando ya es suficiente…– habló con voz grave.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante aquella revelación, pero trató de disimular su sorpresa. Al parecer él había hablado más de la cuenta.

– A lo mejor, Cho ha tenido sólo… o quien sabe ella…– pero por más que trató no pudo completar la frase.

– No hablaremos más de Cho, es tema terminado ahora – Draco habló tajante. Al parecer había notado su desliz. Volvió a adoptar su postura envanecida en el asiento.

– Está bien – asintió Hermione silenciosa.

– Aún no revelas el porqué de tu negativa – Draco continuó más para alargar la conversación – Por lo tanto debo inferir que, lo que sucede es que no deseas aceptar nada que provenga de mi parte. ¿Es eso?

– No se trata de eso, Malfoy. Y francamente, no deseo hablar de mis motivos.

– Entonces por lógica, es Potter – afirmó rotundo – A él le molesta que tú tomes sin su autorización. Es el motivo por el que no quieres que se enteren, que sales con tu grupo de trabajo. Te tiene completa y estúpidamente domesticada – concluyó ignorando el pedido de Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada. Como odiaba a Draco. Realmente lo odiaba. Iba a gritarle ahí mismo, ha hechizarlo, a convertirlo en cualquier insecto, cuando vio que, sin importarle la creciente furia que iba apoderándose de ella, se levantaba de la silla, mientras observaba hacia el fondo del salón.

– Tu caballero búlgaro se está despidiendo y pronto regresará aquí. Creo que los dejará solos y aprovecharé para fumar algunos cigarrillos afuera. Odio las peleas de media noche – la miró burlón – y el utilizar mi varita hace que las chispas manchen mi costosa ropa algunas veces. Aprovecha para volver a tu color oficial – le dedicó una última mirada – _Au revoir (Adiós)_

Ella ciño los dedos fuertemente alrededor de su varita por debajo de la mesa. Era tan fácil hacerle un hechizo. Le sedujo por un instante, la idea de verlo nuevamente como un hurón.

Draco apartó la silla, cogiendo su saco con elegancia y avanzó unos pasos. Se detuvo un segundo, como si estuviera dudoso de su siguiente acción. Hermione le observaba aún furiosa por aquella insolencia. Sus duros hombros y su fuerte espalda se dibujaban nítidamente a través de la fina camisa de color claro que acentuaba aún más la palidez de su piel. Volteó de pronto, mirándola directo a los ojos.

– El tomar unos vasos de licor con amigos, no significa que te convertirás en una persona insensata o inmoral, Granger – Sus ojos grises aún seguían fijos en ella – Estoy seguro que la fama de perfecta y decorosa no te persigue por las puras. Ya que eres una mujer adulta, o al menos eso parece, sería bueno que aprendieras a hacer respetar tus elecciones y tu voluntad de vez en cuando.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Hermione, se marchó hacia la amplia terraza del lugar, donde había pequeñas mesas bajo un gran toldo carmesí de grandes rayas amarillas flotando sobre ellas. Se ubicó detrás de una mesa vacía, alejada de las demás, fuera del resguardo de la lona chillona. Apoyado en los codos sobre la pequeña cerca de muros empedrados que rodeaba aquella terraza por delante del verde seto natural que también circundaba el local; sacó una elegante cigarrera de plata que emitió un ligero resplandor plateado al contacto de la luz de luna y la guardó parsimonioso después de haberse llevado a los labios uno de los exclusivos cigarrillos fabricados, de forma exclusiva y sólo a pedido, de su interior. Exhaló una bocanada de humo blanco que fue perdiéndose en el aire.

Hermione observó todo aquella escena con detenimiento. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien entre Draco y ella. Primero la atacaba de la manera más humillante y luego asumía el papel de "compañero". ¿De cuando a esta parte, él se permitía darle consejos¿Acaso podría decirse que eran amigos, o algo similar? Pero lo que más le punzaba era el hecho tangible de que esos dos últimos días había acertado dolorosamente en sus recomendaciones.

Se movió nerviosa en su asiento, buscó a Víktor con la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba despidiéndose de Obalonsk y pronto vendía hacia allí. Volvió a acomodarse en su silla, acomodando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa y alisando algunas pequeños dobleces en el mantel. Miró la copa servida por Draco y la levanto, observándola con detenimiento. Lentamente se la llevó a los labios y bebió unos sorbos con delectación. Desde su posición podía ver a Draco a lo lejos, sólo en su emplazamiento, mirando de frente, hacia la nada. Se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo lánguidamente y sumido en quien sabe qué pensamientos.

_Quizá sólo está jugando conmigo. De repente todo esto es un plan bien orquestado por él para sacarme del proyecto…_

No podía dejar de pensar que algo en la actitud de Draco no era la usual. Después de todo¿Cómo era posible que haya llegado a tomarla del rostro hace unas horas?

_Parecía como si hubiera querido bes–– _

– ¿Y finalmente no me trajerron la baclava, Herrmione?

Ella dio un respingo ante la súbita aparición. Se había peligrosamente ensimismado en sus recuerdos, fija la vista en Draco, que se olvidó que Víktor llegaría en cualquier instante.

– Ehhh – lo miró aún turbada sin contestar nada más.

Víktor estaba ya sentado frente a ella, obstruyendo parcialmente la vista de hace unos instantes. Empezó a referirle toda la conversación que habían sostenido con su amigo Obalonsk. Le dijo que Kingsley le pedía una disculpa por dejar la mesa de ese modo tanto tiempo, pero estaba tratando algunas cosas importantes que le convenían a la Orden y que en la próxima reunión las expondría.

Hermione escuchaba tratando de poner toda su atención, pero su mente aún seguía reflexionando sobre los sucesos de esos días. Era una mujer adulta para darse cuenta que todos los indicios revelaban una sola cosa. Pero aunque su lógica lo demostraba, ella se negaba siquiera, a formularlo en simples pensamientos. Era después de todo una idea absurda, en todo sentido.

– ¿Hermione, me estás prestando atención?

– ¿Eh?... Siii – asintió culpable Hermione – disculpa Víktor, es que estoy algo cansada y me gustaría que Kingsley regresara para poder irnos.

– ¿Y Draco? – Víktor giró la cabeza a ambos lados buscando, pero como estaba detrás suyo no lo vio.

– No sé, ni me interesa – respondió impulsivamente Hermione.

Víktor le dirigió una mirada escrutadora e incisiva. Parecía evaluarla, pero finalmente decidió no decir nada. Continuó contándole algunas anécdotas de sus viajes con Anastasia. Al parecer ella empezaba a cambiar el semblante, ya estaba incluso sonriendo y participando de la charla. Por escasos minutos pensó que sólo había juzgado prematuramente la inicial conducta de Hermione.

Pero repentinamente observó que ella fruncía el ceño y progresiva e involuntariamente también aceleraba su respiración. Se había recostado sobre la silla y cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, para después liberar uno de ellos en ángulo recto para quedar su mano frente a la boca. Frotaba suave pero intermitente con su pequeña mano el delicado mentón para finalmente con los labios entreabiertos mordisquear uno de sus nudillos. Víktor continuó hablando, limitándose a deducir que seguramente ella estaba algo distraída o tal vez aburrida con la plática; ya que sus ojos marrones estaban aparentemente fijos en él

Pero a pesar de cambiar el tema, ella seguía en ese estado, tranquila cuando no lo miraba al dirigir sus ojos a cualquier cosa sobre la mesa, pero asintiendo como autómata cuando volvía a levantar la mirada y la dirigía hacia él frunciendo el ceño misteriosamente.

– ¿Estás molesta conmigo, Herrmione? – Krum no aguantó más y preguntó serio.

– ¿Eh? – Hermione se sobresaltó.

– Te he imporrtunado de algún modo o he sido demasiado desenvuelto y confianzudo contigo. Tú erres una mujer comprometida y segurramente estás fastidiada por mi comportamiento hacia ti.

– No Víktor, eso no es cierto – Hermione cambió de postura y se acercó hacia la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para tratar de estar más cerca de él, aún sin mirarlo de frente. – Eres un gran amigo y tu comportamiento ha sido de lo más agradable y correcto, como siempre. Sólo soy yo, Víktor. –Le tomó de la mano y la apretó ligeramente – Tengo tantas cosas en la mente ahora… estoy algo embrollada con mis pensamientos.

– ¿Puedo ayudarrte? Sabes que siemprre contarás conmigo para todo.

Hermione levantó la vista, agradecida y con una sonrisa, por aquellas palabras. Los ojos de Krum, obscuros y decididos irradiaban sinceridad. Pero nuevamente sus ojos la traicionaron y volvieron a desviarse unos centímetros a la izquierda, hacia la terraza del restaurant… donde se encontraba Draco.

Víktor esta vez, captó el detalle y volteó en el acto. Barrió con la mirada todo el perímetro y lo vio. Draco Malfoy se encontraba apoyado en el muro perimétrico del café, sonriente, conversando animadamente con una mujer. Era la anfitriona que horas antes los había atendido a ellos y que ahora se encontraba departiendo muy risueñamente con el rubio. Ella se había acercado al verlo sólo en aquel lugar y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad. Le había parecido demasiado atractivo y tuvo la secreta esperanza que tal vez pudieran llegar a algo más esa noche. El galantemente le estaba encendiendo el cigarrillo que la mujer había tomado delicadamente de su cigarrera de plata y Víktor pudo observar también, que ésta le había sostenido la mano por unos instantes cuando Draco le acercó el encendedor.

– Voy a adelantarme y los esperaré en el automóvil – habló Hermione levantándose de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte – No me siento bien aquí.

Con furia creciente, cogió su bolso y su chal, sin esperar que Víktor reaccionara, caminó hacia la salida del lugar. Víktor maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta finalmente de qué estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Corrió detrás de Hermione, pero fue detenido por uno de los mozos que le recordó lo más educadamente posible que la cuenta aún no había sido liquidada. Apurado por seguir a Hermione, bregó con su alforja para sacar las pesadas monedas de oro para correr tras ella.

Hermione caminó echa una tromba entre las mesas hasta llegar al rellano de la salida, lo que menos quería es que él la viera saliendo apurada del lugar.

_Maldito sinvergüenza, no tiene respeto por nadie, está casado y se comporta como un asqueroso tramposo mujeriego… ,_ murmuraba mientras esquivaba a los camareros que pasaban junto a ella.

Casi alcanzó la cúpula adornada de flores de la salida, cuando dio un último vistazo a regañadientes sin dejar de caminar veloz y observó a Draco levantando la mano hacia la mujer y removiendo unas pequeñas hojas que habían caído sobre el hombro de la chica, en un gesto galante.

¡¡¡TRASH!!!

Un joven camarero yacía en el suelo con su bandeja y su fuente de bouillabaisse volcada y gran parte de ella sobre el cabello moreno del muchacho.

Mucha gente volteó a ver la causa de aquel estruendo. Hermione estaba petrificada en el sitio, sin saber que hacer. No quería ver hacia donde se encontraba él. Se reprendió mentalmente por aquella estupidez y trató de huir nuevamente de ahí. Pero no necesitó hacerlo, porque Draco en dos grandes zancadas ya estaba al lado suyo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – la agarró del brazo sin pensarlo. En su semblante se reflejaba el desconcierto

Hermione sintió como si aquel contacto la quemara más que una brasa ardiendo sobre su piel. Empujó a Draco violentamente a la par que le gritaba, sin importarle ya nada.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, cínico, sinvergüenza!

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. No iba a permitirle que la viera en ese estado. Estaba más que rabiosa con él. Lo odiaba, pero se aborrecía aún más ella misma por permitirse aquel sentimiento poderoso que la embargaba. Aquel sentimiento que ya no podía negar más. Corrió fuera del local para evitar que él pudiera ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con anegar su rostro

_¡Que tengo por Dios!... Soy una imbécil, como puedo estar así,_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba hacia los grandes árboles del parquecito.

Víktor que había visto la escena corrió tras Hermione. Alcanzó a Draco que también empezaba a caminar hacia allá.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra ir trras de ella! – miró a Draco con los ojos destellando fiereza.

– No tengo porqué obedec– pero no pudo terminar la frase, Víktor se había plantado frente a él y apretaba la varita bajo la túnica apenas conteniéndose.

– Después arreglaré cuentas contigo – le digo casi escupiendo las palabras – pero ahorra te quedarás aquí a esperar a Kingsley, porque lo que menos necesita Herrmione y todos nosotros, es un escándalo.

Draco observó irritado a las personas alrededor que miraban indiscretas y murmurando los detalles, y decidió quedarse, aunque aún no entendía que había pasado con Hermione.

Hermione se detuvo frente a un gran olmo, muy cerca de allí. Las lágrimas anegaban su rostro a pesar de que ella luchó fervientemente para evitarlo. Recostó su cabeza sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se sacudía por momentos por la emoción que la abrumaba.

Víktor la divisó a lo lejos y apresuró el paso para llegar a ella. Se detuvo a escasos pasos y le habló dulcemente.

– Herrmione, debes calmarte.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y divisó a Krum, parado allí frente a ella, con el rostro preocupado, y su mirada franca. No pudo aguantar más y los sollozos volvieron a hacer presa de ella.

Víktor avanzó cauteloso y la tomó de las manos. Le partía el alma ver el estado de su amiga. Habían sido tantos años de amistad, se habían contado tantas cosas, que intuía lo que le sucedía.

– ¿Es porr Draco, no amiga?

Hermione dejó de sollozar en el acto. No salía del asombro, al escuchar aquella afirmación. Bajó la cabeza sin responder, concentrada en mirar las pequeñas ramitas y hojas muertas cerca de sus zapatos.

– Si deseas hablarrlo, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Eres mi mejorr amiga y deseo lo mejor para ti. A lo mejor puedo ayudar en algo…

Hermione temió por un instante que si ponía en palabras lo que sentía, confirmaría de algún modo, las dudas que habían revoloteado dentro de ella. Pero necesitaba entender que le sucedía. Ella, una persona que veía las cosas con lógica, no había querido pensar nada de todo aquello, como si, con el sólo hecho de negarlo bastara para desaparecer todas las vacilaciones.

– Sientes algo por él ¿verdad? – inquirió Víktor a duras penas.

– ¡NO! – bramó Hermione en el acto, despegándose del tronco del viejo árbol.

– Entonces… que te sucede, porrque actúas como si estuvieses… celosa – dijo la última palabra con tacto.

_Celosa… estoy celosa_

Aquel había sido el sentimiento poderoso que la hizo comportarse de esta manera tan estúpida. Ahora lo aceptaba finalmente, pero no lo comprendía.

– Estoy tan confundida, Víktor, no sé que me está ocurriendo. ¿No se supone que cuando amas a alguien no puedes ni siquiera fijarte ni nada por otra persona?. Yo tengo una relación con Harry, nosotros vivimos juntos, es un compromiso serio. Sé que últimamente hemos estado muy mal, pero igual estoy con él…

– Herrmione…

– Me siento deshonesta, Víktor – y las lágrimas volvieron a anegar su rostro – como puedo hacerle esto a Harry..

– ¿Has tenido algo con Draco? – preguntó Víktor cuidadoso.

– ¡Claro que no! – chilló impetuosa, limpiándose las lágrimas.

– Entonces por que piensas de esa forma…

– No lo sé¡Es que no sé que me pasa! – hablaba vehemente – Yo estoy comprometida, él está casado, sé mucho de tantas cosas, libros, hechos, conjuros, pero esto… no lo comprendo.

– Te voy a contar algo, y espero que pueda ayudarte a comprender un poco, al menos, por lo que estás pasando. ¿Te acuerrdas de la joven que conocí hace dos años, en Perú, cuando viaje con mi equipo de Quidditch?, Ella era la capitana de su equipo. Era una perrsona muy encantadora, te lo comenté en una de mis cartas…

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

– Me contaste que era muy linda y que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos… pero tú ya estabas con Anastasia en esa época.

– Eso es cierrto, teníamos unos meses saliendo, pero también nos veíamos poco por mis viajes y ella solía ser muy absorbente. Y debo ser honesto al decirrte que no estaba aún muy seguro de la relación…

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Tuviste algo con ella?. ¿Es eso?

– Cuando la conocí, me impactó su belleza, su forma de hablar, la forrma que tenía de sonreír cada vez que yo decía algo gracioso, curvaba sus labios hacia un lado, como haciendo un mohín. Conversamos muchas veces en los interrmedios y salimos un par de veces a cenar. Me gustaba Hermione, me gustaba mucho. Una atracción fuerrte. Estuve tentado de ir más allá…

– Tú no eres de esas personas… – le cortó bruscamente.

– Hermione, somos seres humanos. No enteramente buenos o radicalmente malos. No somos piedras o helechos en un balcón. El hecho que estemos en una relación de pareja no inhibe ni anula que alguien más nos atraiga.

– Eso es inconcebible. – refutó Hermione.

– No me mal entiendas, no estoy diciendo que debemos ir y satisfacer cualquier apetencia o deseo que tengamos. Tampoco tengo todas las respuestas, pero pienso que algunas veces solemos dejarrnos llevar por nuestros sentidos, no les ponemos un frreno a tiempo, justamente por que nuestros sentimientos hacia nuestra pareja no están marchando bien. Suele pasar, eso es innegable. Pero ahí es donde se demuestra nuestra madurez y la realidad de nuestros valores.

Hermione escuchaba atenta, deseaba poder entender que le sucedía

– Cuando empecé a frecuentarr mucho más a Nikki, intuía que si continuaba así, algo pasaría. Y me devanaba los sesos pensando en el porrqué de mi actitud. Yo estaba seguro que amaba a Anastasia, pero a la vez, me sentía halagado que alguien como ella, se fijara en mí. Pasé muchas noches en vela, cavilando, que hacía siquierra, pensando en la posibilidad de iniciar una relación con Nikki. Pensé mucho en Anastasia, en lo verdaderamente importante de mi relación. En todo lo bueno y en lo malo, en lo que perrdería si la dejaba incluso. Y vislumbrar, sentir, entender esa posibilidad hizo que me diera cuenta que la amaba demasiado para dañarla o arriesgarme a perderla. Me hizo entender también, que llegué a ese extremo, subconsciente, de fijarme en otra persona, por los problemas que ambos teníamos. Regresé inmediatamente a Bulgaria, arguyendo una lesión que sólo podía ser curada por alguien de mi país y decidí rescatar mi relación.

– Yo no tenía idea…

– Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que no erres una mujer ruin o ligera por fijarte en Draco, aunque si con muy mal gusto – acotó tratando de aligerar la tensión. – Lo malo serría que sintieras algo por él e hicieras algo desleal en estos momentos en que tienes un compromiso oficial.

– Pero yo no quiero empezar una relación ni nada con Draco – Hermione habló prácticamente horrorizada sólo con el hecho de pronunciar aquella frase. No es que lo ame o que lo quiera o que desee otro tipo de… bueno tu entiendes… – las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron de repente – es sólo que él es tan diferente a… a Harry – hizo una pausa, como tomando valor para continuar hablando – y con él últimamente hemos peleado mucho, me siento muy sola a veces ¿sabes?, como si a pesar de vivir con él no estuviera junto a mí. Siento que soy otra a su lado, como si me transformara en otra persona. Temo decir algunas cosas para evitar que se moleste. Otras, trato de aferrarlo a mí porque no quiero que algo malo le pase, pero luego el me sobreprotege al extremo que siento que el aire me falta…. – nuevamente las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro.

– Debes hablar con él…

– Lo he hecho… muchas veces, esta situación no es de ahora, o a raíz de este embrollo que tengo en mi mente. A veces pienso que nos apresuramos en empezar algo… – Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

– ¿Y que vas a hacer con rrespecto a Draco?

Hermione emitió un bufido.

– ¿Hacer?, yo no haré nada con respecto a ese idiota.

– ¿Ves? He visto como te afecta, su prresencia, sus actos… – arremetió Víktor – Somos adultos Herrmione, no unos críos para saber que es lo que está sucediendo aquí. Por qué no lo aceptas y tomas una decisión.

Caminó hacia Víktor con la mirada triste. Terminó de limpiar su rostro húmedo. Lo pensó un poco ya que no quería pronunciar aquellas palabras, porque las sentía como una sentencia.

– Es cierto, Draco no me es del todo indiferente – lo soltó como si se liberara de un gran peso – pero eso no significa nada y menos que deba hacer algo al respecto. Primero: jamás haría algo que lastimara a Harry, independientemente de mi relación con él, ya que ante todo él es mi mejor amigo. Segundo: No tengo que pensar ni tomar acción alguna con Draco porque sólo es una ligera, muy insignificante afinidad corporal, que voy a borrar indefectiblemente de mí. Porque se trata sólo de mí¿entiendes?. Tercero: Él está casado, aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario, y no creo que con sus ínfulas de sangre pura y toda esa basura de linaje piense siquiera en algo conmigo, pensar siquiera esa posibilidad es como creer que Voldemort se haría miembro de la Orden del Fénix – una pequeña punzada extraña la sacudió – y podré estar medio confundida en este caso, pero ciertamente sé que jamás lastimaría a nadie, como a Cho, por ejemplo.

– Admiro tu deterrminación y metódica en este asunto, pero déjame decirrle a tu sobresaliente cabecita que este tipo de cosas no siempre se rigen con razones o métodos lógicos.

– Puede que tengas algo de razón, Víktor, pero lo lograré. Sé que pasos daré de aquí en adelante – se irguió inflando el pecho – Reconozco que me dejé llevar, como si fuera una colegiala, actuando sin pensar, pero ahora todo será distinto. No cruzaré el límite. Siempre he sido una persona racional y sensata; y no planeo cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida. Pondré punto final a esta estúpida alucinación con él.

– ¿Pero, por qué tenía que gustarrte justo Draco? – Víktor no pudo evitar lanzar la pregunta revoloteaba en su mente, algo dolido en su interior.

_Es cierto, él me gusta..._

Aquella afirmación aflorada, con las palabras exactas, por primera vez en su mente la asustó. Carraspeó un poco pero continuó hablando decidida.

– Tenía todo un embrollo en mi mente y el corazón atravesado por un sentimiento de bajeza hacia mi misma. Pero tus palabras me han ayudado. He descuidado mi relación con Harry, bueno, ambos hemos dejado que nuestra rutina y nuestros deseos propios trastornen de a pocos nuestro amor. Por eso me dejé perturbar, aunque odie decirlo, por el físico de Malfoy – Hermione sonrió un poco al ver la cara de asco que puso Víktor en ese instante – por sus modales elegantes y hasta por su constante e irritante sentido del humor. Y me odié por eso, porque sentía que era una deslealtad hacia Harry, aún sin llegar a nada. Pero ahora puedo ver el lado positivo de todo esto. Voy a acercarme más a Harry, quizás tratar de comprenderlo, tal vez debería dejar el trabajo como me lo pidió…

– ¡Oh vamos Herrmione! – No te estoy diciendo que corras a hacer lo que Harry te diga. Ya bastantes cosas has aguantado de él, aún recuerrdo los párrafos donde me contabas tus pesares, antes de aceptarle que cortara nuestra amistad, o su intenso deseo de posesión mezclado con sobreprotección. Simplemente te aconsejo que procures rescatar lo bueno de tu relación, date la oporrtunidad de intentarlo pero si ya no funciona, sigue tu camino, por lo menos te quedará la satisfacción de haber luchado por ello. Harry es una buena persona,… aunque confieso que por momentos tuve ganas de hacerle un crucio por testarudo…

Hermione sonrió. Su corazón se sentía más liviano sin aquella vergonzosa sensación. Ahora podría tomar el toro por las astas. Apartaría, a como diera lugar, aquel deshonesto sentimiento físico por Draco y se concentraría en Harry. Después de todo, cualquier hombre medianamente simpático podría haberle gustado, ya que se encontraba vulnerable por su frágil relación con Harry. O al menos eso creía creer.

– Tienes razón, Harry es una buena persona, yo lo quiero mucho. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que nos han unido para siempre. El me ama verdaderamente y se merece que haga el esfuerzo para ser una pareja feliz.

– Lucha por tu felicidad Herrmione, lo mereces. Y no te preocupes por nada – se acercó a ella algunos pasos y suavemente le limpió una pequeña lágrima solitaria que aún yacía en el rostro apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, que llegaba amortiguada por los frondosos árboles – soy un caballero búlgaro que tiene a la discreción como emblema.

Hermione se sentía tan feliz ahora, con el alma aliviada y con los deseos de luchar por su vida en común con Harry. En un instante de optimismo y agradecimiento, levantó los brazos y lo abrazó, serena ya con sus demonios internos y agradecida por el apoyo de él.

– Gracias por todo Víktor – musitó de corazón.

Víktor sólo atino a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, algo cohibido por el inesperado contacto, pero igualmente complacido, por el desinteresado y genuino cariño que le tenía, de haber podido ayudarla aunque sea un poquito.

– Será mejor que regresemos adentro. Kingsley llegará a la mesa en cualquier momento y lo que menos queremos son habladurías¿cierto?

Hermione asintió ya mas tranquila y ambos caminaron por el pequeño sendero empedrado hacia el interior del local. Al entrar divisaron a Malfoy que seguía en el mismo lugar, conversando, como minutos antes, con la bella anfitriona que no paraba de mostrar todos sus encantos. Él ni siquiera se percató que ellos entraban al local. Hermione les dedicó una fugaz mirada indiferente, decidida a no darle más importancia a su comportamiento. Por ella fuera, que ambos se fueran a la cama o que los atacaran una gavilla de mortífagos le importaría un rábano. Entró irguiendo la cabeza lo más que pudo y del brazo de Víktor. Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a su mesa, dándose con la sorpresa que Kingsley aún no terminaba su plática con Dimitri. La mesa estaba limpia. Víktor ordenó una botella de Chardonay y copas para ambos. Se sentaron y reanudaron su charla.

Ya casi había olvidado todo aquel penoso incidente. Se obligaba a espantar cualquier pensamiento o acción que implicara voltear a ver que sucedía allá atrás. Lo que él hiciera con su vida era su problema y a ella no tendría ni la volvería a afectar. Le pidió a Víktor que le sirviera un poco de vino.

– Mi querida Herrmione – Víktor alzó su copa – celebraremos entonces por tu clara y firme decisión de luchar por relación. Aunque no sea fácil, porque se que a veces Harry suele comportarse algo extremado contigo y no me gusta que sufras por ello. Se tú misma siempre. El hombre que verrdaderamente te ame, te querrá por lo que erres y no por lo que él crrea que debes ser.

Hermione levantó igual su copa, agradecida de tener un buen amigo en Víktor. Estaban a punto de chocar sus copas para brindar cuando un imperceptible ¡plop! sonó detrás de ellos.

– ¿Hacía frío afuera por lo que decidieron entrar a continuar celebrando¿o sucede que los abrazos no los han animado lo suficiente que necesitan beber más para entrar en calor?

Hermione volteó lentamente con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Aquella voz, la reconoció de inmediato….

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de adivinar el pensamiento del otro. Quizás fueron segundos o tal vez varios minutos, pero ninguno de ellos dejaba aquella absorta contemplación. Finalmente Víktor se levantó y hablando con un tono de voz imperturbable dijo:

– Los dejos solos. Ustedes necesitan hablar.

El búlgaro dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el interior del restaurant, con aquel paso desgarbado que lo caracterizaba desde siempre, y tratando de imaginar, como acabaría aquella larga noche. Ya eran cerca de la una de la madrugada y aún tenía que explicar a Kingsley con tino la ausencia de Hermione. Vio a ambos salir por la puerta del local con paso apurado. Supuso que aquella conversación podría durar hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer iluminaran el hermoso cielo de París.


	11. Diamantes peligrosos

**Holass:**

**Ya un poquitín repuesta, aquí les dejo un gran, gran capítulo. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 – DIAMANTES PELIGROSOS**

Hermione se encontraba caminando sola por el antiquísimo Puente de la Tournelle. Se detuvo junto a un mirador en forma de media luna, de piedra antigua. Tenía una escalera de canto muy delgada, pero se abstuvo a la tentación de bajar. Se limitó a contemplar desde su posición el tranquilo río Sena y a las luces de la Ciudad que dormía mientras ella la observaba. Pequeñas ráfagas de aire iban arrancando hacia el viento las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos. Llevaba caminando hacía una hora. No quiso que él la acompañara. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar sobre aquella difícil decisión tomada horas antes.

Luchaba por no sentir aquel fuerte sentimiento de deslealtad e infamia dentro de ella. Su lógica manera de pensar bregaba afanosa para presentar y apabullar, con argumentos verdaderos y sensatos, aquellos sentimientos.

_¿Por qué tenía que terminar así, Harry?_

Era conciente que una relación no se acababa unilateralmente. No era culpa de una sola persona, sino de una suma de factores; se falla mutuamente, en menor o mayor grado. Pero Hermione en ese preciso momento, sólo se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de traición que la envolvía y que hacía a un lado su razón. Sólo se concentraba en la idea de sentirse traicionada, defraudada por Harry. ¿Cómo no pudo confiar en ella¿Cómo pudo creer que ella tendría un affaire con Víktor Krum?

– Gabrielle insinuó que te ibas a cenar a solas con él…

Claro, era más fácil creerle a alguien que apenas conocía y no a ella. A ella que compartía su vida. Lo odió tanto en ese momento. ¿Acaso no sabía como era ella¿Todos esos años juntos como amigos, ella se había comportado deslealmente con él, para que tuviera ese bajo concepto de ella?

Su corazón estaba hecho añicos. El dolor era casi físico, una sensación de opresión fuerte le aplastaba el pecho y sentía ganas de vomitar. Sentía una pena infinita a la par, al darse cuenta de que a pesar de tantos años de confianza mutua, una pequeña duda lo echaba todo por la borda en unos segundos. ¿Cómo no pudo confiar en ella?

– Pero te vi… los vi….abrazándose, solos en medio de aquel parque…. Y luego entraron a continuar celebrando…

Hermione se asió a los bordes fríos del mirador. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la rugosa piedra al recordar las palabras ofuscadas de Harry. Relajó sus brazos y apoyó el resto de su cuerpo en la fría baranda. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Su mente ágil e impetuosa volvió a entrar en acción.

_¿Y si yo hubiese estado viendo la escena opuesta…?_

Imaginar a Harry abrazando a una mujer y luego contemplarlo en una plática alegre con ella, solos los dos… Pues no… no era una imagen agradable. Una pequeña punzada de fastidio la invadió por una fracción de segundo. Pero su razón y sentido común entró a tallar inmediatamente. Reconoció que en ello no había motivo alguno válido y sensato para desconfiar. Ella tenía la certeza absoluta de la corrección de Harry. Él no se comportaría jamás en forma desleal con ella…

_¿O es que las personas no saben de lo que son capaces de hacer hasta el momento justo de probarse?_

Ella siempre tuvo la convicción de que ser infiel era una acción baja, ruin, indigna de las personas. Tenía la confianza suficiente en ella misma, para gritar a los cuatro vientos su fidelidad y lealtad. En todo sentido. Muchas veces cuando luchó lado a lado, junto a Harry y a Ron, en sus épocas de colegio, tuvo aquella convicción presente. Aún cuando un pensamiento solía colarse insidioso, punzante pero realista dentro de su mente:

_¿Y si mejor me hago a un lado y no me arriesgo a morir…?_

Pero sus sentimientos de nobleza y legalidad hacia sus amigos eran más poderosos que aquel sentimiento de autoprotección instintivo. Y se unía a la lucha, llena de energía, de confianza y de satisfacción personal, sabiendo que podía morir, pero embargada de seguridad por hacer lo correcto, por ser fiel, no sólo a sus amigos, sino a sus propias convicciones e aspiraciones.

Luchar por sus ideales y por lo correcto era parte fundamental en su vida. Allí estaba el PEDDO y su lucha, a veces solitaria, contra las antiguas leyes opresoras y discriminatorias dentro de la comunidad mágica, desde su puesto en el Ministerio. Tenía a la amistad, en una escala muy alta de sus valores. Era algo por qué luchar, aunque sólo lo supo fehacientemente cuando tuvo que elegir hacerlo. Cuando tuvo la posibilidad de enfrentarse al peligro, junto a Harry y a Ron; o huir y mantenerse a salvo traicionándose ella misma. Allí lo supo, pues continuó. Ella eligió luchar por sus convicciones y por mantenerse fiel a sus ideales.

Pero ahora estaba tan confusa, tantas ideas se agolpaban dentro de su cabeza y la mareaban. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Los tenía algo hinchados ya, productos de sus muchas lágrimas vertidas en esa noche. ¿Cómo fue que Harry cambió¿En que momento él la traicionó al perder la confianza en ella?

– ¿De verdad creíste que tenía algo Víktor?

Le había mirado fijamente al hacerle aquella pregunta final. Sus ojos castaños trataron de buscar, de bregar en aquellos ojos verdes, obscuros y velados por la ofuscación que parecía no conocer después de tantos años. Sostuvieron la mirada por varios minutos, cada uno tratando adivinar el pensamiento del otro. Harry bajó la cabeza lentamente, avergonzado, dándose cuenta del espantoso error que había cometido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las palabras hieren más que mil cuchillos afilados o que un _Crucius_ aplicado en el lugar preciso. La frágil conexión que los unía, se había roto para siempre. Ella volvió a buscar su mirada, sintiendo que la persona parada frente a ella no era Harry. No era su Harry, su amigo, su amante; era alguien desconocido para ella, que la había herido y defraudado, sin haberle dado siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

Suspiró hondo y exhaló con energía. A lo lejos una barcaza se deslizaba frente a ella, lentamente, con la pequeña luz frontal alumbrando su camino, sobre el Río Sena, dejando fluctuaciones en el agua al alejarse. Sintió de pronto ganas de gritar, de jurar, contra aquella espantosa situación que estaba viviendo, pero se contuvo al recordar aquel impetuoso y claro entendimiento que emergió en ella hacía horas

_Harry no fue el único que cambio…. Yo tampoco soy la misma de antes..._

Finalmente aceptó su cambio. El inicio de la relación con Harry fue el génesis de su transformación. Como si los meses que convivió con Harry como pareja, hubieran impedido su desenvolvimiento natural o frenado su espíritu y su conciencia se rebelara ante tal situación transformando sus acciones y su forma de ser. Aquel convencimiento la hizo estremecer. No escuchaba las disculpas, ni bregó ya, por zafarse del abrazo vehemente de Harry. Con una voz gélida y distante, que anunciaba el final de todo, sin apenas moverse habló, clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que estaban, al contrario de los de ella, arrasados en lágrimas.

– Harry cometimos un error gravísimo, jamás debimos ir más allá de nuestra amistad… nos unimos por el motivo equivocado… No resultó… debemos terminar…

Trató de que él entendiera que era lo mejor para ambos. Tal vez estaban, todavía a punto de no hacerse aún más daño. Quizá podrían volver a su inquebrantable amistad de antes. A lo mejor y aquella fallida relación no la estropeó del todo. Pero Harry se negaba reacio, la abrazaba sobrecogido, rehusándose a seguir escuchando. Trataba de pegarla a su pecho, para que sintiera su corazón retumbar como si pudiera en un instante explotar y hacerse mil pedazos. Él no quería renunciar a su ideal de una familia, no quería perderla también a ella. Le aterraba la sensación de soledad, aquella melancolía y desolación que había sentido tras la muerte de Ginny. Definitivamente no quería pasar nuevamente por todo aquello.

El sonido de una sirena lejana la regresó a la realidad. Su piel estaba fría, sólo su varita escondida en el traje, fue lo único que logró sacar antes de salir del restaurante, cuando Harry se apareció frente a ella y a Víktor. Se abrazó frotando sus brazos con energía para entrar el calor. Temblaba ligeramente, aunque sabía muy bien que no sólo era por el viento de alba. Se acordó de aquella frase que escuchó en una ocasión, de los labios de Albus Dumbledore, cuando discutían sobre la traición de Colagusano.

"…_Afirmar que uno es leal y verdadero es sencillo. Pero realmente seremos fieles y leales, cuando, llegado el momento de probarlo, nuestra elección y decisión sea la misma que hemos estado afirmando siempre…"_

Recordó la escena del corredor con Draco, la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos grises como acero fundido, la turbación que experimento en su ser, aquella inconciencia voluntaria que la rodeó cuando él la tomó del rostro. Hermione levantó su mano y se tocó la barbilla sutilmente con los dedos, tratando de recordar aquella calidez extraña que le produjo ese mínimo contacto.

Se sentía estúpida e fastidiada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta de cómo es que había comenzado aquella tontería con Draco. Se tranquilizó un poco al recordar su charla con Víktor y su firme decisión de acabar con ello. En el corredor, se dio cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer, de la chispa de lucidez que brotó en milésimas de segundo e hizo que se alejara de él. Pero igual no podía evitar pensar que hubiese pasado de no haber escuchado pasos en el corredor. Esta sensación peligrosa le abrasaba el alma.

_¿Qué hubiese pasado…?_

Tuvo miedo por un instante. A lo mejor y ahora era una mala persona, desleal y despreciable. Porque no pudo dominar aquel arrebato inicial. Era cierto que finalmente el sentido común había llegado a ella, alejándola del peligro, además de que estaba decidida a terminar definitivamente con ello… pero ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta esa situación?

_No es algo que planeé, él me tomó desprevenida…. Pero ¿por qué diablos no lo empujé o me aparté cuando me tomó del rostro?_

A lo mejor no querías moverte…. – Una vocecita desde el fondo de su cabeza refutó.

_Quizás… pero tengo la certeza de que no hubiera llegado a más…_

¿Estás segura?

_Se que jamás traicionaría a Harry, ni a mis principios, él es un hombre casado y yo estoy… estaba viviendo con Harry… sé que jamás haría algo impropio. Me hubiese detenido a tiempo…_

Pero finalmente nunca los sabrás…

Hermione negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar estos pensamientos. Casi eran las 5 de la mañana y pronto amanecería. No podía darse el lujo de preocupar aún más a sus amigos. A pesar de que Harry se había enfadado todavía más por su determinación de estar sola por un rato, igual le prometió que hablaría con Kingsley, sin mencionar nada sobre su ruptura. Sólo le diría que ella tuvo una emergencia familiar con su madre muggle y necesitó ausentarse unas horas y por eso le había avisado a Harry para que fuera a París. Ella y Harry acordaron igualmente que aún no comunicarían del término de su relación. Él se iría discretamente a Grimauld Place, ya que el departamento era propiedad de Hermione y el tiempo se encargaría de todo, pues esto se sabría de todas maneras.

Giró el cuerpo hasta quedar apoyada lateralmente en la baranda del mirador y contempló la hermosa Torre Eiffel. Las lágrimas volvieron a anegar su rostro pensando en todo lo vivido con Harry. Le dolía el no haber podido concretar su vida juntos. Era su mejor amigo, pero sabía que a veces, esto no garantizaba que una pareja funcione. Sentía aún furia mezclada con decepción por lo que Harry creyó de ella, sin dejarla explicar nada, gritando por varias calles de París, exaltado, figurándose herido en su hombría. La hundía aquella horrorosa, aunque ínfima posibilidad, de que hubiese pasado algo más con Draco.

Esto también ayudó a mantenerse firme en su decisión de terminar con Harry. No se sentía honesta con él por su extraño comportamiento para con Draco. Incluso hasta pensó, antes de que Harry se presentara obviamente, pedirle un tiempo a Harry para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a arrancarse aquella atracción estúpida por Draco para luego volver íntegra y transparente junto a él. Pero las cosas ya estaban dadas. No podía retroceder, las cosas habían acabado de un modo difícil, pero sabía que debía continuar.

La relación con Harry ahora no sería la misma, aunque habían quedado como "amigos", después de unas horas, donde hablaron con el corazón en la mano y terminaron por reconocer que su vida común fue demasiado apresurada, que debieron quizás conocerse como pareja sin convivir, muchísimo más tiempo. Harry le pidió perdón por haberla tratado así y admitió que la tensión por estar tan cerca de atrapar a Voldemort (y esto sólo lo sabían unos cuantos en la Orden) lo tenía en constante ansiedad y preocupación por lo que hacían que su estado bullera como olla a presión por cualquier situación. Hermione admitió también que se sentía presionada por él, y que aceptó muchas cosas por sobrellevar en buenos términos su relación, pero que no se sentía ella misma, que sentía que se estaba transformando en una mujer distinta. Por eso empezó a salir a espaldas de Harry con sus amigas, como si fuera un delito, o hasta sola para sentir que respiraba.

El canto de una pequeña ave se escuchó a lo lejos, preludio del inminente amanecer e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hermione se sobresaltó por lo rápido que habían pasado los minutos. Dio una última mirada al hermoso río Sena, que emanaba una quietud incomparable e hizo que su corazón se sosegara en algo.

- Será mejor que regrese al colegio. Ya es algo tarde… mejor dicho, casi temprano…

Se limpió las lágrimas, esbozó una sonrisa desganada y avanzó con cautela camino al Palacio de Chaillot y al elevador evanescente. Tenían una reunión después del almuerzo y estaba agotada. Sólo deseaba tirarse sobre su mullida cama y descansar para olvidarse de todo. No deseaba hablar con nadie, pero su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad la conminó a levantar la cabeza y avanzar, paso tras paso, a continuar con su trabajo y, a intentarlo también con su vida.

Kingsley avanzó hacia el soleado corredor que bordeaba el ala sur del colegio Beauxbatons. Tenía en sus manos un pedazo de pergamino. Hermione lo había enviado temprano, avisándole su llegada al colegio y suplicando una disculpa porque no se presentaría a desayunar con él debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Dobló parsimonioso en una salida y se detuvo a contemplar un gran reloj de arena sobre un pedestal de mármol níveo, comprobando que aún era temprano para decidir. Intuía que algo sucedía con Harry y ella, no obstante seguía indeciso sobre intervenir o inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, a pesar del gran cariño que sentía por ambos. Continuó su camino hacia el suntuoso comedor.

No era un crío par creerse el cuento que le echó Harry hacía unas horas, cuando su patronus el ciervo plateado, se le había presentado en el restaurant de Obalonks con un mensaje. El ministro acudió a la cita con cierto temor de un peligro inminente o alguna mala noticia, ya que Harry no tenía razón para estar en ese lugar; y realmente quedó sorprendido cuando Harry le relató que Hermione tuvo una emergencia familiar.

_¿Es que pensaría que yo dejaría a la familia de Hermione sin protección…? Si hubiese pasado algo, yo sería el primero en enterarme…_

Pero no había dicho nada respecto de eso y escuchó con atención las explicaciones de Harry. Lo observó de reojo y vio los signos inequívocos de una riña. No sabía a ciencia cierta la gravedad de la misma, pero intuyó que no era una bobería o una simple querella de pareja. El semblante de Harry denotaba una fuerte conmoción. Y estaba el hecho de que Víktor había acudido a él antes, para decirle, muy escueta y flemáticamente, que Harry se presentó de improviso y había salido con Hermione. No quiso dar más explicaciones al respecto y se encerró en su clásico montaraz comportamiento.

La incomodidad visible de Krum le había dado la primera pista de que había ocurrido algo grave entre sus dos amigos, pero aún a pesar de cavilarlo con detenimiento, se sentía renuente a intervenir.

_Los terceros siempre salen sobrando…._

Y además de todo este lío, tenía en mente la discusión con Draco que le había desconcertado al extremo. Todavía lo recordaba furioso e irascible con él porque no quiso informarle el motivo de la ausencia de Hermione.

Malfoy alegaba algo acerca de la salvaguardia y garantía del torneo, del poco interés del ministro en ese aspecto, de la posible pérdida de su inversión y aún más argumentos similares. Se paseaba dando largas zancadas de un lado a otro de la terraza, mientras continuaba con su retahíla de argumentaciones ante la férrea discreción de Kingsley.

Cuando regresó al restaurante, luego de entrevistarse con Harry, encontró aún a Draco indignado por lo que él consideraba una falta de confianza hacia su persona. Kingsley le había dirigido una mirada evaluadora y decidido finalmente revelarle el paradero de Hermione, para que así Draco Malfoy estuviera confiado de que la seguridad del torneo estaba salvaguardada. Obviamente no entró en lujo de detalles y sólo mencionó que Hermione tuvo una emergencia familiar y que Harry había venido a buscarla por ello, pero que ya se había retirado.

Si Kingsley creyó que esto aplacaría la indignación o la irritación de Draco, fue sólo por cuestión de segundos. Vio a Draco ponerse incluso más pálido de lo habitual, para luego encresparse y enfurecerse todavía más y más Vociferaba, agitando los brazos, acerca de favoritismos, reglas, responsabilidades y preferencias.

Finalmente había cortado aquel diatriba de Draco y hablado calmo, pero con aquella autoridad en la voz, que no precisaba siquiera, que elevara en una décima el tono de ella, indicando que tanto Víktor como Draco regresaran al colegio, mientras él se quedaba unos minutos más allí.

_Si no supiera con que ideas se crió y que está casado, podría jurar que estaba celoso_

Kingsley bufó y esbozó una sonrisa ante aquel quimérico pensamiento suyo. Dedicó una mirada amplia a todo el lugar, para ubicar el lugar perfecto. Avanzó decidido al encontrarlo y procedió a jalar una silla tapizada de aquel elegante comedor para luego tomar asiento.

– Sólo jugo de naranjas, un café cortado y dos croissants rellenos de jalea de fresa; anoche comí demasiado… – habló despacio, al parecer al aire, ya que se encontraba sólo en la mesa. Pero segundos después su solicitud estaba frente a él, caliente y despidiendo apetitosos aromas. Con un gesto de complacencia, procedió a tomar el vaso cristalino lleno de jugo de naranja y a llevárselo a los labios. Apenas y dio un sorbo cuando…

– ¿Y bien….?

Draco apareció de improviso frente a Kingsley, jaló la silla más cercana y se ubicó frente a él, expectante a su interpelación.

Kingsley Shacklebolt no era una persona inexperta ni mucho menos lerda, pero aquella intervención de Draco lo desorientó. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del asunto que, al parecer, interesaba en extremo a Draco, al punto de interrumpirle el desayuno.

El ministro se limpió con tranquilidad las gotas de jugo que habían salpicado en su rostro, a pesar de la ansiedad visible de Draco y se limitó a observarlo de hito en hito, tratando de adivinar el motivo de aquella perturbación. Había aprendido a estimar a Draco, a pesar de su carácter autoritario y exigente porque vislumbraba en él, lo que los demás, incluso el propio Draco no veía. Iba a contestarle cuando un ruido detrás de ellos llamó su atención.

– _Monsieur_ Malfoy, me alegró que esté aquí. Así podremos empezar nuestra plática camino a la terraza para nuestro _petit déjeuner_ (desayuno ligero). Suelo no tener mucho apetito por las mañanas.

_Monsieur_ Renoir saludó a su colega con un apretón de manos mientras se dirigía a Draco. Éste asintió cortés, se despidió de Kingsley con un movimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a seguir al Ministro francés, sin poder evitar el disgusto en su rostro, hacia las afueras del comedor.

Horas más tarde, Draco trataba infructuosamente de adivinar que ocurría con Hermione. La última reunión para evaluar los avances del torneo estaba en su apogeo. Discusiones, reclamaciones, afirmaciones y aprobaciones estaban en su mejor momento. Draco sabía muy bien que aquella reunión era quizás la más importante en todo el torneo, porque sería el precedente para todo lo que decidieran hacer de ahí en adelante. Si todo salía como esperaba, los ministros y los directores de los tres colegios, no pondrían demasiadas objeciones a las propuestas de Hermione y las suyas y aprobarían el inicio de la organización del Torneo. Draco se sentía optimista. Sabía que había trabajado muy duro en ello por varias semanas y aunque no lo quería admitir abiertamente, reconocía que también Hermione era parte fundamental.

Sólo que ahora, ella parecía estar echando al tacho todo lo avanzado. Estaba taciturna, entristecida y eso molestaba a Draco. ¿Qué era lo tan importante que la tenía en ese estado?

Volvió a mirarla una vez más. Estaba sentada frente a él, junto a Kingsley. Todos los miembros de la comisión estaban reunidos una vez más en el amplio salón del día anterior. Paneles gigantes con las fotos mágicas de los seres propuestos para las tres pruebas del torneo flotaban alrededor, confiriendo al salón la imagen de un gran museo interactivo. Madame Maxime tenía la palabra en ese momento, hablando sobre la delicada situación en que se encontraba la comunidad mágica y su incidencia directa en la seguridad del torneo.

Draco trataba infructuoso de hacer contacto visual con ella, pero Hermione no levantaba la vista, al parecer su copa de agua tenía un efecto hipnotizador en ella, porque hacía media hora que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y si no estaba así, pues se concentraba tanto en mirar a su interlocutor, que terminaba poniéndolo nervioso, como ocurrió con el secretario búlgaro, que no pudo completar su disertación por la intensa mirada que le dedicó Hermione.

Incluso en uno de los pequeños descansos, se acercó a ella tratando de sonsacarle algo que le permita adivinar el motivo de su desánimo, pero sólo logró confundirlo más.

– _Dime Granger¿tú mamita ya se repuso de la tos¿O será que tu papá descubrió de pronto que no le gustan las brujas en la familia y llamó para desheredarte?_

_Pero ella sólo giró para verlo bien, con aquella mirada extenuada, que él había notado desde temprano y acercándose a él, le palmeó suavemente la mano, al tiempo que hablaba quedo:_

– _Hoy no, Malfoy…. hoy no – y se alejó de él, despacio, hasta ubicarse de nuevo en su lugar._

Draco volvió de sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

_El torneo… sólo debe importarme lo que ocurre en el torneo._

Y a regañadientes volvía de sus especulaciones sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía claro ahora, que no tenía nada que ver con su familia o con algún ataque relacionado con el mundo mágico, porque ya se hubiese enterado… Sólo quedaba Potter…

_¿Habrá ocurrido algo?_

Draco miró a Hermione una vez más, incapaz de vislumbrar la real dimensión de la preocupación de ella. Incluso intentó sonsacarle algo a Krum, pero al parecer sabía tanto como él o simplemente no quería contar nada; ya que sintió que no le había hecho mucha gracia que lo interrogara en el pasillo antes de entrar a la reunión.

_Al menos me divertí un poco…_

Con una sonrisa desenvuelta, recordó con gusto, lo que había sucedido minutos antes, entre Hermione y Krum.

El búlgaro se había acercado a ella en el último intermedio de la reunión, tratando obviamente de entablar una conversación con ella. Draco sutilmente se había aproximado, por detrás, con el pretexto de hablar con _Monsieur_ Renoir que estaba cerca de ellos. Puso sus cinco sentidos en alerta máxima para captar algo de la conversación.

Tuvo que inventar una excusa, algo descabellada, al ministro francés por la sonora carcajada que dio de pronto sin razón aparente. Y es que había llegado justo para escuchar como Hermione despachaba a Krum, nada elegantemente y a sus intentos por averiguar qué le sucedía.

– El día de mañana les daremos los resultados de esta presentación, antes del cóctel de despedida – Madame Maxime se había levantado de su asiento y dirigido a todos los presentes, cortando los pensamientos de Draco. – Será en nuestra área de recreo, en los jardines principales ubicados en la terraza de la gran torre del ala este. Algo casual, pero que servirá para afianzar los lazos de camaradería entre nosotros – Iba a sentarse de nuevo cuando, hizo un gesto, como recordando algo importante. – Me olvidaba – sonrió apocada. –Soy consciente que les pedimos que no revelaran a ninguna persona nuestro paradero por seguridad y creo que todos han demostrado su consistencia y sinceridad, por lo que les solicito, aún a riesgo de complicarles un poco con coordinaciones de última hora, la asistencia de sus respectivas parejas a nuestra recepción final. Y no se olviden que mañana, podrán ocupar la mañana en visitar mi hermosa ciudad y sus alrededores, ya que no tenemos reuniones oficiales.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

_Sólo eso me faltaba…_

No quería que nadie se enterara aún de su rompimiento con Harry, y sabía de sobra las especulaciones a sus espaldas cuando esto saliera a la luz. Ya bastante había tenido cuando inició la relación con él. Semanas enteras soportando chismes y murmuraciones.

Aún no había terminado oficialmente la reunión, pero ya el ministro búlgaro se había acercado a ella con resolución y pedido reunirse al día siguiente, para tocar algunos temas relacionados con los ministerios. Hermione no pudo negarse, aunque intuyó, al ver la cara de circunstancias de Víktor, que algo tenía que ver en el asunto. Se excusó con los presentes, en la charla final, alegando un dolor de cabeza y se retiró presurosa a su habitación, sin cruzar palabra con alguien.

Un golpeteo insistente en la ventana la despertó a la mañana siguiente. _Pig_ ululaba excitada por su gran hazaña al llevar la carta anudada a su pata, al destinatario correcto y a través de la enorme distancia sobrevolada.

Hermione tomó a la lechuza delicadamente y procedió a quitarle el pergamino. El animal voló hacia el alfeizar de la ventana esperando una posible respuesta.

Mientras desenrollaba el pergamino, pensaba con cierto temor, si sería posible que aquella carta estuviera llena de reproches. Harry le contó las circunstancias de cómo se enteró que ella estaba en París, y supuso que, al igual él, los demás también estarían pensando las peores cosas de ella.

Se le humedecieron los ojos conforme iba leyendo aquella carta. Era del señor Weasley, pero iba firmada por casi todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Fleur y a Hagrid, aunque sin obviamente la señora Weasley ni Percy. Su apoyo era incondicional. Le conminaban a tener paciencia con Harry, con su temperamento y mandaban sus mejores deseos de que todo se arreglara. Y suponían que era así, ya que Harry no había vuelto del viaje aún.

_Aún no saben nada..._

…_Mejor así_

Esa pequeña muestra de afecto y lealtad le levantó el ánimo por los cielos. Sabía que tenía que levantar la cabeza tarde o temprano. Pensó en su desastroso espíritu el día anterior en la reunión y se reprendió mentalmente por permitirse estar en ese estado, cuando sus obligaciones morales estaban comprometidas por una buena causa.

Se levantó rauda del tocador, dio a _Pig_ unos cuantos pedazos de tostada y algo de zumo de naranja, garabateó una respuesta sencilla y nada reveladora para el señor Weasley y la anudó a la pata de la pequeña lechuza al tiempo que la conminaba a regresar.

_Ya basta de drama, debo seguir adelante, como siempre lo he hecho._

Y se metió al inmenso baño, dispuesta a sumergirse entre burbujas, sales y envuelta en velas. Agitó la varita y una música suave y relajante se esparció en toda la habitación.

Casi una hora después, Hermione corría presurosa hacia la habitación de Kingsley, rogando que aún no hubiese bajado a tomar el desayuno. Tocó insistente a su puerta y comprobó con alegría que recién se había levantado. Habló con él y luego desapareció por el corredor camino a su cita con el ministro búlgaro en la sala de reuniones.

00000000000ooooo00000000000

Kingsley terminó de vestirse, avanzó hacia la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba el bombín verde hoja sobre la calva y traspasó el umbral dispuesto a desayunar.

Le parecía increíble las historias que estaba escuchando de parte de Harry y Hermione. Aunque nunca deseó que ellos se separaran, por su experiencia y por su natural instinto analista y observador, se había percatado que las cosas entre ellos no marchaban bien y secretamente sabía que tarde o temprano aquello sucedería.

Lo que no deseaba era que ello interfiriera en las obligaciones contraídas por ambos. Eso era más importante que todo. Acabar con Voldemort era lo primordial y en gran medida también la preparación del Torneo de los Tres Magos y no deseaba que cosas secundarias, aunque no por ello menos apreciables, menoscabaran en algo aquellas necesidades.

"…_.Iré al baile sola porque Harry tiene asuntos pendientes en Londres y no quiero molestarlo…"_

Kingsley bufó al recordar la excusa de Hermione, con la cual su teoría de que aquella relación había acabado se confirmaba. Aunque él no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a asentir educadamente. Finalmente los asuntos personales estaban fuera de su jurisdicción, aunque le hubiese gustado que Harry se acercara para pedirle consejo. Los últimos meses Harry se había aislado de todos y sumergido en su relación y dejó de tener aquél acercamiento de siempre para con él.

– ¿Irás a recorrer París antes del cóctel de despedida? – había preguntado Kingsley interesado.

– La verdad, no tengo muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Además ya vi suficiente hace dos noches…

Kingsley no había dicho nada de aquel revelador comentario. Sabía que Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de su desliz. La miró circunspecto y decidió que dejaría que las cosas tomaran su propio camino sin que él interviniera para nada, salvo que lo solicitaran expresamente.

Regresó a la habitación, cortando sus pensamientos, por que olvidó llevar la carta para su esposa. Debía llevarla lo más temprano posible para que no se quejara de que no había tenido tiempo para arreglarse o comprarse un nuevo vestido. Kingsley cogió la carta de la mesa y la introdujo en el bolsillo de la túnica verde con rapidez. Cruzó nuevamente el umbral de su habitación y enrumbó por el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba recordó que Hermione le había mencionado que prefería cenar nuevamente en su habitación y se quedaría allí hasta el cóctel. Aunque no sabía a que hora terminaría la reunión con el ministro búlgaro, le había prometido que hablaría con él sobre el particular apenas le diera un tiempo. Kingsley tuvo que modificar sus planes y comentarle también que iría entonces a almorzar con Obalonks a Montmartre ya que Draco tampoco estaría presente, ya que él sí iría a dar una vuelta por París, a comprar algunos recuerdos.

Kingsley iba sumergido en sus pensamientos que casi chocó con Draco al doblar un corredor demasiado iluminado que casi cegaba la vista.

– ¡Epa! Estás muy apresurado

– Lo lamento mucho Kingsley. Es que tengo una enorme lista de regalos que adquirir y no confío en el gusto de los empleados de las tiendas si les diera el encargo de que lo hicieran por mí – Draco tenía un par de pergaminos en la mano derecha.

– Tu esposa debe ser peor que la mía en ese asunto. Joanne _apenas_ pide 200 regalos de cada lugar que visito – comentó risueño el ministro.

– No son presentes para Cho – se apresuró en aclarar Draco – son para mí hijo. A ella no tengo porqué llevarle nada, tiene suficiente con todos los galeones que me extrae mes a mes– continuó sin poder evitarlo. La ira acumulada empezó ha bullir como lava ardiente.

– No quise ser indiscreto Draco, sólo fue un comentario. Comentario fuera de lugar por lo que veo…

Draco levantó la cabeza, incómodo. El jamás se había permitido tener exabruptos con nadie. Pero en ese instante se sentía tan mal que sabía que explotaría tarde o temprano. Había recibido carta de Cho muy temprano y a esas alturas tenía el hígado revuelto. Dio gracias mentalmente que había sido con Kingsley. Le agradaba la forma de ser de aquel viejo mago. Le había tendido la mano y confiado en él a pesar de las diatribas de la gente.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo¿Deseas que hablemos?

Draco lo observó atentamente. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

– Sólo estoy molesto, ya se me pasará.

– Oh bueno…

– La verdad es que… creo que… – Draco respiraba entrecortado, en su sien una vena palpitó peligrosamente.

– Habla Draco, te hará bien.

– ¡Voy a matarla, Kingsley, juro que lo haré! – Draco finalmente explotó. Apenas podía contener la cólera que lo paralizaba – Ella sabe muy bien que mi hijo no es un botín de guerra. El no entra en nuestros problemas – se movía frenético en el pequeño espacio del corredor. – Aún cree que puede retenerme a su lado y utiliza a mi hijo ¡Está loca!, no entiende que lo nuestro ya terminó, no desde hace unos días, o un mes¡desde hace años, desde que comenzó! Pero ella está empecinada a continuar con esta farsa. No entiende que voy a divorciarme. Quiere que regrese a vivir con ella o no me permitirá volver a ver a Lucius ¿Entiendes Kingsley? Lo está utilizando como un juguete, como un trofeo. Yo quería traerlo aquí para que estuviese a mi lado, pero ella se negó. Los dos o ninguno, me contestó la muy… la muy…

– Trata de calmarte Draco. No solucionarás nada en ese estado – Kingsley le pasó el fuerte brazo por los hombros en un gesto paternal.

Draco se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Nunca había experimentado aquel contacto físico con persona alguna. Su padre jamás lo había hecho, se limitaba a dedicarle alguna sonrisa apocada o a lo sumo una ligera palmada en el hombro pero nada más. Pero se dio cuenta que el sentimiento incómodo desaparecía y una sensación de sosiego lo embargaba.

– Ella no puede negarte que veas a tu hijo – lo dio un pequeño empujón para que Draco avanzara – hay leyes que delimitan la custodia de los hijos de padres separados. Vamos – y ambos continuaron caminando por el corredor – te diré de algunas de ellas y lo que necesitas hacer para volver a ver a tu hijo.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al comedor principal, donde tuvieron una larga plática. Por primera vez, Draco pudo confiar los sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Y salió de allí rumbo a París, convencido totalmente, que había hecho lo correcto en exponer sus sentimientos.

_Quizás no sea tan malo demostrar lo que uno siente de vez en cuando. Debería probarlo con…_

Pero negó con la cabeza escéptico, mucho antes de terminar siquiera aquel pensamiento.

La reunión se alargó mucho más de lo pensado. Incluso habían llevado bandejas con algunos piqueos dulces y salados porque ya habían pasado con creces la hora de almorzar. Los tres colaboradores del ministro se lanzaron hacia las bandejas con muy poco recato.

Como supuso Hermione, Víktor también fue a la reunión. Cuando el ministro búlgaro se excusó para salir un instante lo más discretamente que pudo, debido a la gran cantidad de zumo de naranjas que había bebido; y no pudiendo aguantar hasta el inminente final de la reunión, Krum aprovechó para acercarse a ella y preguntarle cauteloso como se encontraba.

Hermione se disculpó sinceramente por aquel desplante del día anterior. Ella no solía comportarse así y no deseaba que alguien pensara que ése era su carácter. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué lo hizo, le comentó a Víktor, a grandes rasgos y sin entrar en detalles, de su rompimiento con Harry. Iba a pedirle que no lo revelara a nadie, cuando los interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Gabrielle Delacour parada en el umbral los observaba sombría. Tenía el cabello sujeto con una exquisita peineta azul marino que hacía juego con la pequeña faldita ondeada y sus elegantes tacones.

– Pase, pase, señorrita _Delacurr_ – llamaba el ministro búlgaro, que había regresado segundos antes – Estos son los papeles que debe llevarr a Madame Maxime. Tenga cuidado de no desorrdenarlos porque aún no los hemos numerado.

Hermione la miró disimuladamente. Tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, molerle la cara a cachetadas o estrangularla con sus propias manos. Pero sabía que no podía hacer una escena como esa, menos tratándose de una representante importante de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra como lo era ella, así que se limitó a observarla, mientras acariciaba su varita por debajo de la mesa.

Pero el colmo llegó cuando se acercó a Víktor directamente, dándole la espalda totalmente, como si no la hubiese visto, sin siquiera haberle dedicado un saludo como lo mandaba la etiqueta, tratando infructuosamente de lograr que él accediera a llevarla a París por un supuesto encargo urgente. En ese momento, sí que Hermione terminó por enfurecerse. Pero como su mente siempre dominaba a sus impulsos, esperó pacientemente su inminente venganza.

Ante la negativa de Krum, Gabrielle le dio la espalda y caminó insinuante, con movimientos acompasados hacia la puerta por donde ingresó. Levantó la mano libre de los papeles importantes del ministro, hacia su cabellera, con la clara intención de soltarla y lograr, con sus encantos de veela, que Víktor cambiara de opinión. Justo cuando empezaba a voltear, con la cortina de pelo liberada y girando como su dueña, como si estuviera en un viejo comercial de shampoo muggle, Hermione le lanzó un encantamiento _confundus_ apenas despegando los labios.

Gabrielle dio una vuelta completa, como una bailarina sin control, haciendo volar los papeles del ministro por toda la habitación y cayendo estrepitosamente de nalgas. Terminó en el pulcro y brillante piso de madera con la falda levantada a modo de cinturón.

Los caballeros presentes se levantaron en el acto para auxiliarla. Víktor iba a hacer lo mismo, dada su naturaleza educada, pero Hermione posó su mano suavemente sobre la de él, cortándole el avance, al tiempo que levantaba con la otra, la copa de agua junto a ella y se la llevaba a los labios.

A Víktor le pareció, por un fugaz momento, ver a través de la copa de agua, una sonrisa artera. Pero supuso que fue un efecto óptico, porque sería ilógico pensar que Hermione actuara de esa manera. Pero todo se fue al tacho cuando ambos observaron como salía Gabrielle roja como un tomate, apresurada y abochornada fuera del lugar y Hermione ya no pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Víktor la miró desconcertado al inicio, para luego sonreír cómplice igualmente, negando con la cabeza a tal inusual comportamiento.

Minutos después ambos bajaban por una de las grandes escaleras de encina, comentando acerca de la recepción de la noche. Víktor le contaba también que Anastasia llegaría en cualquier momento y deseaba que ella estuviera con él para recibirla. Hermione asintió complacida y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del elevador evanescente. Algunos miembros de los países participantes aguardaban también a sus respectivas parejas, por lo que había un pequeño tumulto cerca de aquel recibidor.

– Y dime Herrmione, supongo que Harry no vendrá esta noche… – comentó Víktor cauteloso.

– Obviamente no – respondió suspirando Hermione – pero es mejor así. Aunque hemos quedado "como amigos", sé que necesitamos tiempo y espacio para volver a ser como éramos antes: buenos amigos. No se cuanto tiempo nos lleve, pero haré lo posible para que funcione. No voy a echar por la borda tantos años de amistad por un solo acto irracional de Harry.

– Eres una perrsona excepcional Hermione – Víktor la miró fervorosamente.

– No dejes que Anastasia te vea mirándome así…

Hermione terminó riendo al ver la cara que ponía Víktor.

– Entonces puedo pasar a recogerrte para entrar juntos a la recepción – habló Víktor aún sonriente.

– Creo que sería mejor que entraras sólo con Anastasia. Este es su momento y no me gustaría estar haciendo un mal tercio – se apresuró a contestar. – Iré sola, aunque creo que seré la única persona sin pareja, por lo que te suplicaría que, si Anastasia lo permite, me reserves un baile…. No quiero estar empollando…

– Temo que no serrás la única sin pareja – acotó Krum en el acto – Me comentó temprano Draco que iría sólo.

– ¿Sigue aún disgustado con Cho? – preguntó Hermione esforzándose por no cambiar el tono neutral de su voz.

– Es que no sólo están disgustados, es algo mucho más grave…, pero no sé si deba decirrte eso…

– Oh vamos Víktor, no puedes lanzar el anzuelo y luego echarte a correr…

– Bueno…. ¡Que diantrre!. Draco le ha pedido el divorrcio.

La sensación que experimentó Hermione fue casi similar a un encantamiento desilusionador. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese roto algo en la cabeza y el líquido estuviese corriendo por su cabeza hacia su cuerpo. Aunque supuso que la relación de Draco y Cho no iba de maravillas, de ahí a la idea de un divorcio era realmente impactante.

– Hermione…

– Disculpa Víktor… pero realmente me has dejado atónita con esa noticia.

– Me imaginaba…

Hermione le miró suspicaz

– Contrario a lo que pareciera que estás pensando – lo miró algo dolida – realmente me da mucha pena que un matrimonio pase por eso. Mas que nada por su hijo. Es un niño lindo y es triste que se críe sin sus padres juntos.

– No quise ofenderte…

– Lo sé, lo sé… – se apresuró a indicar Hermione, corrigiendo el gesto adusto y al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el fuerte brazo – Pero será mejor que cambiemos de tema porque si no me equivoco, aquella hermosa chica que sale del ascensor es tu adorada esposa, que me muero por conocer.

La siguiente hora los tres se enfrascaron en una charla de lo más amena y divertida, pero que fue interrumpida por las grandes campanadas de una de las grandes torres del colegio que anunciaban las 5 de la tarde y por supuesto, por el grito de las dos mujeres que se dieron cuenta que sólo tenían una hora para arreglarse.

Hermione caminó deprisa hasta su habitación. Aunque no tenías ganas de ir, de verse sola en medio de tantas parejas, sabía que el deber era ineludible y se conminó a poner todo el esfuerzo para disfrutar de la velada. Estaba de mejor humor que antes, tras la plática con Víktor y su esposa. Ella resultó la persona agradable y simpática que su amigo le había descrito. Sentía que había ganado una nueva amiga.

Entró a la habitación con rapidez, debía escoger el vestido que se pondría y quizás tomar una ducha rápida para refrescarse ya que a pesar de estar terminando el día, el calor era asfixiante. Tiró su bolso sobre la cama y desapareció en el amplio clóset dispuesta a escoger un vestido adecuado.

Casi una hora mas tarde estaba vestida, terminando de arreglar su cabello castaño y rebelde. Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se observó en el gran espejo de filigrana dorada y pequeñas hadas talladas en madera.

No se consideraba una mujer de extrema belleza o despampanante, pero sería ser mezquina si no reconociera que se encontraba en la mejor época de su vida. Su cuerpo esbelto y firme, producto de sus innumerables horas de trote al aire libre, sus pechos llenos, sus caderas redondeadas, sus curvas sinuosas, su piel dorada y suave y sobre todo la seguridad y confianza en si misma que irradiaba, la convertían en una mujer atractiva y deseable para cualquier hombre. Y ahora se contemplaba en ese espejo, con aquel hermoso y casual vestido verde con un viso tornasolado que reflejaba extraños e impactantes matices verdosos; con los hombros totalmente descubiertos y el talle marcado, su cabello recogido sencillamente, en un pequeño moño con algunos rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Pero a pesar de todo estaba triste. Porque por un instante dejó que aquel sentimiento de pérdida volviera a rodearla. Se sintió sola aún sin haber pisado la terraza. Deseó tener a alguien a su lado para compartir ese momento, el inicio o el fin de su carrera. Tenía miedo de que gran parte de las propuestas presentadas fueran desechadas o peor aún, que todo el proyecto fuese denegado.

Se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse dominar por el pánico. Debía ser optimista y pensar que al menos se aprobarían algunas de las opciones presentadas y que no desecharían muchas. Se habían esforzado tan duro…

Y lo recordó.

Draco volvió a inundar sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar su imagen de la mente. Era peligroso adentrarse en ese territorio. No debía…

Caminó con la pequeña cartera de mano hacia la puerta cuando algo la detuvo. Había observado en la mesa ubicada cerca de la gran ventana de doseles níveos como el resto de la habitación, un objeto que no era suyo. Se acercó con curiosidad y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Era una caja cuadrangular aterciopelada y de color verde oscuro. Hermione reconoció al instante las iniciales discretas de la costosa tienda de donde procedían. Eso la intrigó aún más. Una pequeña tarjeta blanca con su nombre escrito era lo único que estaba cerca. Procedió a abrir despacio aquella caja. Contuvo el aliento al observar lo que contenía.

Un hermoso collar despedía reflejos platinados reposando sobre terciopelo negro del fondo de la caja.

Hermione lo miró extasiada al sostenerlo segundos después, sobre sus manos. Era simplemente bellísimo. Pequeños diamantes engarzados conformaban el collar que tenía como piedra central una exquisita esmeralda de corte perfecto y rodeada de brillantes. Sus dedos recorrían con delectación aquella delicada obra de joyería y no pudo evitar la exclamación de admiración que salió de sus labios.

Pero de golpe, la lógica pregunta se hizo aún más fuerte que la admiración

_¿Quién me dejó esto?_

– Harry. No… imposible, él nunca ha sido de regalarme joyas… ni siquiera un simple ramo de flores.

Continuó meditando mientras no dejaba de admirar el collar entre sus dedos.

– ¿Víktor?... definitivamente no. Siempre me mandó rosas, bombones, e incluso muñecas, pero nunca una joya. Además es muy costosa y…

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente, como dándose cuenta de algo, lívida e incrédula, con el collar aún colgando de sus dedos.

_No… no... Es imposible_

_¿Acaso podría ser… él?_

– Definitivamente no. No es él y ya déjate de tonterías Hermione. Es inverosímil y utópico pensarlo, además de que él tiene que saber que jamás aceptaría un regalo suyo – se reprendió en voz alta mientras dejaba el collar sobre la mesa como si de improviso pesara mucho. – ¿Acaso quería comprarla con un regalo tan costoso¿O es que esperaba algo en retribución? – Apretó los puños con furia sólo de pensar que podía estar en lo cierto. Hizo el ademán de salir, pero no avanzó ni medio metro.

– La persona que me lo envió sólo lo pudo hacer a través de un elfo – pensó a la vez que resoplaba disgustada – ellos son los únicos autorizados a entrar en las habitaciones – Así que, si quiero averiguar quien me lo envió, pues sería algo sencillo…

15 minutos más tarde, Hermione salía furibunda con el collar dentro del bolso escaleras abajo hacia la terraza del colegio.

Draco fue hacia la barra donde se encontraban las bebidas y comprobó a regañadientes que no había ni whisky de fuego ni alguna bebida similar. Todos eran combinaciones frutales con algo de alcohol. Se sintió ridículo al imaginarse con un vaso multicolor con sombreritos y pajitas adornadas y se limitó a pedir agua mineral que bebió en el acto. Acababa de dejar a Víktor y a Anastasia cerca de un hermoso mirador lateral. Había conversado con ellos casi por una hora entera y lo único productivo de la charla consistió en el extremadamente importante desliz que tuvo Anastasia en una de las conversaciones, para tribulación de Krum que casi suelta su bebida ante la indiscreción de su mujer. Dejó la copa en la barra, apoyándose en ella y volteó ligeramente para divisar a la pequeña multitud que tenía frente a él.

– Así que al fin terminó la cursi parejita – Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona sin dejar de observar todo el ámbito de la terraza. Escudriñando minuciosamente y demasiado atento…

La gente departía alegremente, algunos incluso bailando a un lado de las mesas. La terraza, que estaba cercada por setos naturales, plantas exóticas y grandes tiestos de flores de visos extraños, había sido adornada con farolitos de colores por doquier y potpurrí de flores sobre las pequeñas mesitas y sillas altas por los alrededores. Estaba anocheciendo y la luz de algunas estrellas se hacía cada vez más nítidas y brillantes, incluso la luna llena de esa noche se reflejaba claramente sobre la inmaculada agua de la ondulante piscina que dominaba toda aquella amplia terraza.

Draco exhaló fuertemente. Odiaba esperar y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba a Kingsley y los resultados del proyecto. Hacía veinte minutos que los ministros y representantes de los tres colegios estaban reunidos allá en el salón y en cualquier momento saldrían con los resultados.

Y aunque lo negara con ímpetu… también la esperaba a ella.

Un fuerte jalón en el antebrazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se vio arrastrado de repente hacia una de las salidas por una mano que se ceñía fuertemente a él. Le parecía irreal que aquello estuviera pasando.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se encontró en un pequeño mirador bordeado por unos setos casi tan altos como el mismo, haciendo casi una tupida valla natural.

– ¿Puedo saber que rayos te sucede, Granger?

Y aunque deseaba sonar fastidiado, no pudo lograrlo del todo. Se regodeó del arrebato de la correcta Griffyndor. La observó con las manos en las caderas y sus ojos fulgurantes que lo atravesaban y que le daban una apariencia salvaje.

– ¿Así que no sabes que me sucede, eh? – masculló apretando las mandíbulas apenas conteniendo la exasperación.

Le dio la espalda por un instante, procedió a abrir el pequeño bolso de mano y con vehemencia sustrajo algo de su interior. Dejó a un lado el bolso sobre un macetero grande ubicado cerca y volvió a enfrentarlo. Con una mirada asesina, penetrante, levantó su mano derecha desde donde colgaba el collar de diamantes que encontró en su habitación.

– Ah… se trataba de eso. – respondió flemático.

– No sé que pasó por tu cabezota, ni tengo la más mínima intención de averiguarlo, pero te diré que si se trata de una broma pesada o si pretendes algún tipo de resarcimiento por esto, eres un completo estúpido o te volviste totalmente iluso.

– Sólo imaginé que te levantaría el ánimo, Granger. No lo hice con alguna intención secreta ni pretendía colarme en tu cama, si a eso te refieres – carraspeó incómodo ante aquella subliminal visión que apareció frente a él cuando dijo la última frase. – Te vi tan aniquilada y aplastada que supuse neciamente, que una joya te cambiaría el humor. Pero veo que fue un completo error. – Se irguió de pronto y avanzó a escasos pasos de ella, calándola con la mirada – Ahora bien, si tanto te ha molestado y crees que he ofendido a tu pudorosa persona, puedes lanzar el collar por sobre los setos y _voilà_. Se acabó tu problema. Es obvio que una _sangresucia_ como tú, no entendería jamás algo como esto – terminó con el brazo derecho levantado indicando aún los setos y sin poder refrenar la sorna de su tono.

Hermione estudió su semblante por un instante, pálida de ira por aquel insulto tan antiguo. Decidió tranquilizarse a pesar de todo, para poder pensar su siguiente paso. Una punzada de fastidio la apuñaló conforme iban admitiendo aquella embarazosa situación. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al alejarse de él y darle la espalda. Aún tenía el collar enlazado entre sus finos dedos. Le dio una rápida ojeada y lo apretó dentro del puño. Giró nuevamente determinada a hacer lo que supuso correcto.

Draco se había movido unos cuantos pasos y apoyado la espalda contra una columna de mármol. No volvió a hablar y sólo se limitó a meter una mano en el bolsillo del costoso pantalón casual de color claro y a juguetear con la mano libre tratando de alisar su impoluta camisa de rugosidades imaginarias. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de observarla de soslayo. Esperaba paciente el siguiente paso que ella daría.

Hermione se acercó hacia él, decidida. Se detuvo a escasos pasos dispuesta a hablar. Draco se enderezó tan alto como era y ella no tuvo más remedio que alzar la vista para no perder aquel contacto visual. Abrió la boca para declarar su determinación con respecto a todo ese embrollo cuando los interrumpió un pequeño zumbido junto a ellos.

Una lechuza blanquísima dejó caer sobre ellos un sobre rojo. Draco inmediatamente, con sus reflejos de buscador de Quidditch aún no olvidados lo atrapó en el aire. Ambos se miraron extrañados por aquel Howler que empezaba a retumbar en el aire y a echar pequeñas volutas de humo.

– Está dirigido a … ¿los dos…? – Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione sin pestañear, quien también le devolvía una mirada sorprendida. – Pero… ¿Quién puede ser–?

– ¡Ábrela de una vez, Malfoy! – le cortó apresurada Hermione que trataba en vano de arrancarle el sobre infructuosamente.

Pero el Howler se les adelantó y empezó a arder. Hermione pegó un grito y ambos lo soltaron con rapidez, aún inmóviles y boquiabiertos. Se oyó una voz imponente en el pequeño mirador, muy conocida, y que reflejaba una algarabía en su tono, inigualable.

– "…La reunión ha terminado. ¡El proyecto ha sido aceptado por unanimidad! No los encontraba y quise decírselos antes incluso de que Madame Maxime lo anuncie en pocos minutos.

Cada una de sus opciones, planteamientos y recomendaciones para las tres pruebas fueron aprobados en su totalidad. Ninguno fue desestimado, aunque hay pautas a tomar en cuenta, pero eso es lo de menos.

Es un triunfo para Hogwarts y por supuesto de ustedes. Me siento orgulloso de haber escogido a las personas correctas. No me han defraudado como muchos lo vaticinaron.

Mis felicitaciones a ambos y… ¡A celebrar!..."

Una pequeña nube de humo se iba disipando en el ambiente cuando la voz dejó de escucharse.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los labios presa de la emoción. Draco tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro usualmente pálido y que estaba empezando a colorearse ligeramente por la impresión.

_Todo aprobado…. ¡¡¡TODO!!!!_

No supieron bien quien dio el primer paso, sólo fueron conscientes segundos después que ambos estaban fuertemente estrechados en un abrazo entusiasta y animoso. Ella dando gritos de felicidad cerca de su rostro y él estrechándola fuertemente de la cintura y elevándola por unos centímetros del suelo.

Cuando realmente tomaron conciencia de cómo se encontraban, una sensación extraña los rodeó por completo y los dejó en silencio. Él la bajó delicadamente y apartó sus brazos lejos de ella, dejándolos torpes y laxos apenas tamborileando los dedos contra su fino pantalón. Ella deshizo el abrazo, deslizando suavemente sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y apartándose varios pasos al igual que él, sin poder mirarlo de frente, por que no deseaba que viera el intenso rubor que en ese instante la envolvía.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en este estado, callados, sin mirarse y sobre todo concientes de que habían cruzado una línea invisible. Y ahora no sabían como volver a lo de siempre.

– Debemos ir a la terraza nuevamente… – se aventuró a hablar finalmente Hermione.

– Eso iba a sugerir – Draco terminó la frase apresurado.

Hermione reparó que aún tenía el collar de diamantes entre sus dedos. Levantó la mano para observarlo mejor, con menos determinación que antes de aventarlo por sobre los setos. No sabía que había cambiado bien, pero no tenía el valor para arrojarlo lejos de ella. Regresó la mirada de los setos hacia el collar y se dio cuenta que Draco la observaba atento.

– Es un collar bellísimo… – se sorprendió de decir aquello – Muchas gracias… pero…

– Oh rayos, Granger sólo es un obsequio simple. No le busques significados ni complicaciones.

Hermione aún tenía la sensación de aquel fuerte abrazo rodeándola. Aquella conmoción la hizo pensar. Quizás sólo fuera eso, un simple presente sin mensajes ocultos. Levantó los hombros y los dejó caer rendida.

– ¿Me pondrías el collar? – susurró quedo.

– Por supuesto – respondió de inmediato Draco con una sonrisa de lado y con extraño brillo en los ojos.

Hermione se asustó de pronto de aquella mirada. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

– Creo que mejor no… no puedo… no debo aceptarlo…

Draco llegó a su lado en un segundo. Tomó el collar de entre sus dedos con un movimiento rápido.

– Lo aceptarás – le habló con aquel tono absoluto que siempre usaba – lo compré para ti y lo usarás.

Hermione lo miró tratando de buscar en sus ojos grises una explicación para aquel extraño comportamiento, pero apenas y pudo divisar su rostro. Draco ya se encontraba esperando detrás de ella, con el collar entre sus pálidas manos, expectante.

Pudo irse caminando de allí, pudo negarse o hasta incluso salir corriendo, pero lo real fue que ella, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, giró el rostro levemente, apenas para divisarlo detrás suyo y asintió.

Draco terminó de abrochar el collar, que colgó majestuosamente del delicado cuello de Hermione, despidiendo fulgurantes brillos en la noche y haciendo un excelente juego con su vestido verde. Él se quedó aún allí, parado detrás, muy junto a ella, conteniendo el aliento. Sus manos cobraron vida de pronto y se posaron con delicadeza en aquellos hombros descubiertos.

…_.tan placenteramente suaves_

Cerró los ojos por un instante al sentir su embriagador aroma. Bajó el rostro aún más, casi hasta sentir el sedoso cabello en su rostro y aspiró con fuerza tratando de absorber toda aquella esencia y calidez. Sus manos casi vibraban al sentir aquella dócil piel que tembló ligeramente al sentir la presión de sus expertos dedos. Con un temor inexplicable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, exhaló finalmente lanzándose hacia lo desconocido y dejándose dominar por sus emociones, por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione sintió las manos fuertes de Draco sobre su piel desnuda y una especie de corriente vibrante se entremezcló con una crepitante agitación dentro de ella. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes presa de aquel sentimiento abrumador y desconocido para ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin atreverse siquiera a pensar. Su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante ante el descontrolado martillar del que era cautivo.

Sofocó una exclamación ahogada cuando la presión de aquellas fuertes manos se hizo aún más evidente y escuchó su respiración agitada muy cerca de la cabeza. Pero lo que realmente hizo que volviera a tiritar fue la urgencia con que aquellas manos la iban girando hasta hacerla quedar frente a frente a él.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir claramente el aliento y hasta el calor de su piel. Pero aún conservaba los ojos cerrados, porque era abrasada por una especie de embriaguez sublime y temía caer a algún vacío si los abría.

– Mírame – habló Draco con voz extraña y casi gutural.

– No… – Hermione trataba de reunir fuerzas para alejarse, pero cada vez su determinación iba menguando; más ahora que las manos de él habían ido deslizándose por sus brazos y la acercaron aún más.

– Abre los ojos y mírame – ordenó imperioso.

_No puedo estar haciendo esto… lo juré… no debo… sería casi como traicionarme a mi misma… o incluso hasta a Harry a pesar de todo…_

Hermione continuaba con su letanía, reuniendo el valor para salir corriendo, pero finalmente inmóvil en su lugar, despojada de su frío y lógico comportamiento.

Una nueva presión en sus brazos la fusionó contra el amplio tórax de Draco. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente levantó las manos tratando de hacer un espacio entre ellos dos, pero sólo consiguió estremecerse nuevamente ante la sensación exquisita que le producía tocar aquellos músculos desarrollados claramente definidos bajo la suave tela de la camisa. Hermione negó con la cabeza débilmente sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Finalmente Draco apresó la mandíbula de Hermione, delicadamente pero con determinación e hizo que ella lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y velados. Aquellos ojos grises eran ahora dos pozos insondables llenos de deseo. Esto la asustó. Jamás había visto tal sentimiento por sólo un inminente… beso.

Ella entreabrió los labios de manera inconciente, respirando pesadamente ante la idea y pasando la lengua inconciente por sus resecos labios, casi preparándose para lo que vendría, incapaz de seguir luchando contra lo que sentía. Miraba a Draco con una mezcla de súplica y anhelo reprimido. Draco sonrió triunfante ante aquel gesto revelador, sin darse cuenta que aquella sonrisa, sensual y varonil le dio un instante de cordura a Hermione que empujó ligeramente el pecho de Draco para tratar de deshacer aquel abrazo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre… acaso no lo deseas? – habló susurrante muy cerca de su boca.

– No…no debemos… tú…yo… no… – Hermione trataba de hacerle entender que aquello era una locura.

– Tú ya eres una mujer libre, según me dijeron. No creo que aún suspires por el fracasado de Potter ¿cierto? – habló soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Milésimas de segundos después, Draco se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo. Hermione se puso rígida y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Segundos después lo empujaba para liberarse.

– ¿Acaso no estoy diciendo la verdad? Tú ya no estás con el perdedor de Potter – Draco aún la mantenía atrapada de ambos brazos.

– ¡No te atrevas a referirte a Harry de esa manera! – Hermione luchaba por zafarse de aquella apretura. Toda la magia del momento se había esfumado. – ¡No le llegas ni a la punta del zapato!

– ¡Si es tan maravilloso y fenomenal entonces porqué lo dejaste! – Draco la soltó de pronto ofuscado por la comparación, para él indigna.

– ¡No es asunto tuyo! – vociferaba roja de ira y tambaleándose ligeramente ante el brusco desenganche de Draco – Harry es un hombre valiente y no un fracasado como señalas.

– Tan hombre que no puede retener una mujer a su lado… – habló Draco con sorna, mirándola lívido de la rabia. No entendía como aún habiéndolo largado, lo defendía a capa y espada. Eso le hacía bullir la sangre a borbotones.

– Harry es incluso más hombre que tú¿me oyes?, porque él no necesita andar por ahí levantando a cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino para reafirmar su hombría. – Hermione apretaba los puños.-- Ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo de tu separación con Cho y ya estás intentando sedu… seduc–

Pero no pudo completar la frase, roja no solamente de la ira, sino porque sabía que ella no fue un ente pasivo hace uno instantes.

– Soy de lejos mucho más hombre que tu Potter – espetó con irritación – Además… ¿Yo seducirte¿Yo?, por lo que veo, ahora resultaste desmemoriada…. _"…Me pondrías el collar..."_, – la remedó con sorna. – ¿Crees que soy un muchachito imberbe que recién sale a la calle y no lee entre líneas? Que yo sepa, minutos atrás, no te movías de tu sitio, esperando que… ¡que te besara!

Hermione saltó ante aquella frase

– ¡Yo jamás haría eso! – gritó fuera de sí – ¡Primero muerta que besarte, me oyes¡Jamás cometería esa estupidez!

Draco decidió impulsivamente en una milésima de segundo. Avanzó rápido hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con una mano mientras la atraía hacia él con fuerza para impedir cualquier intento de retirada. Pasó su mano libre por la nuca de Hermione y empujó el rostro hacia el suyo, tan cerca, que ella casi respiró las palabras vehementes de Draco.

– Vamos a comprobar si es cierto

Hermione intentó separarse, aún sentía rabia por todo lo vertido por Draco segundos antes, pero aquel asalto la dejó momentáneamente aturdida.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para acallar definitivamente las protestas que surgían de los labios de ella, con los suyos. Empujó suavemente su boca contra la de ella, obligándola a abrirse a él. Deslizó su mano desde la nuca hacia la mejilla, sujetando con aprensión la mandíbula pequeña para ahondar con más ímpetu dentro de la boca.

Hermione intentó separarse de aquellos labios que la devoraban y de la experta lengua que pugnaba por entrar en ella. Intentó empujarlo, pero Draco la estrechó aún más contra él, castigándola deliciosamente, sorbiendo con deleite su labio inferior. Hermione peleaba no solo con Draco, sino con ella misma, contra sus sensaciones que iban ganando terreno a pasos agigantados.

Nuevamente Hermione empujó con sus manos, aún en los pectorales de Draco con firmeza, tratando de liberarse de aquel beso profundo y perturbador. Movió su cabeza alternadamente hacia los lados y retrocediéndola para recobrar el control de su boca. Pero Draco no iba a permitírselo.

– Esta vez no escaparás

Y respiró profundo, porque sentía que se quedaba ya sin aliento, antes de hundirse totalmente dentro de la boca de Hermione. Su lengua no encontró esta vez barrera alguna. Ella lanzó un gemido gutural que fue ahogado por los labios ávidos y ardientes de él.

Draco sonrió mentalmente al sentirse victorioso con aquella muestra de sumisión y se adentró en aquella boca dulce y deliciosa.

Su lengua se movía diestra y sensual dentro del interior de la boca de Hermione. Recorría las comisuras de los labios húmedos y ahora hinchados, el paladar suave, aquella deliciosa cavidad debajo de la lengua de ella. Cuando ambas se encontraron, ella abandonó, vencida y hechizada, los intentos por separarse de aquella deliciosa tortura.

Hermione enlazó sus manos, primero con timidez y conforme el beso aumentaba, con urgencia por el cuello de Draco. Sus manos acariciaban el rubio cabello liso como ya una vez pasó, pero ahora con movimientos totalmente diferentes.

No podía luchar más, su cuerpo reaccionaba y se acoplaba de manera natural ante sus caricias. La mano de Draco había vuelto hacia su nuca enredándose en los cabellos castaños y halándolos suavemente y la otra, apretaba y atraía hacia él, su cuerpo sinuoso. En un momento dado, Hermione gimió sin poder contenerse al sentir la virilidad evidente de Draco en una de esas deliciosas acometidas. Draco liberó un gruñido ronco y varonil al escuchar aquel jadeo encantador inimaginable para él, y que ahora sonaba como recompensa a su acción.

Draco la besaba duramente, estrujándola, obligándola a entregarse totalmente, como queriendo demostrar su naturaleza ganadora, deseaba que ella admitiera que si quería besarlo. Y lo hacía saboreando los labios de ella con frenesí, lamiendo, succionando sin dejar por ello de notar la tibieza, la textura y el sabor. Pugnaba impetuoso por controlar aquel apasionado beso, pero por momentos una especie de fiebre nublaba sus pensamientos y sólo podía dejarse llevar, perdiéndose dentro de ella, sólo concentrado en hundirse en lo más profundo de aquella boca que lo turbaba e incitaba a no parar jamás.

No existió segundos ni minutos, ni una terraza en París, ni una fiesta esperándolos, ni diferencias, prejuicios o discordias, ni persona alguna en quien pensar; sólo ellos y nada más. Cuando al fin se separaron, para respirar, para reponerse, para continuar otra vez, el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba como después de una maratón, casi sin aliento y con el cuerpo estimulado al extremo. Hermione sujetaba aún los bordes de la camisa, sintiendo claramente el retumbar del corazón de Draco, latiendo agitado dentro de su pecho. Temía soltarse y caer indefectiblemente hacia atrás.

Draco la rodeó con sus brazos, y la acunó contra su pecho, sorprendido todavía por como había resultado todo aquello. Jamás imaginó encontrarse en ese estado de turbación y ofuscación, sin dejar de lado la sobreexcitación de su cuerpo. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre la cabellera de Hermione, ahora con los rizos rebeldes sueltos gracias a él y tomó aire sonoramente. Necesitaba recuperar su autocontrol, pero así, con ella aún palpitante por momentos, con su perturbador cuerpo pegado al suyo y su aroma delicioso, era prácticamente imposible.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, todavía más cuando sintió que la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Temía caer desfallecida en cualquier instante si él la soltaba. Su cuerpo continuaba estremeciéndose aún más cuando sintió la cercanía de la tibia piel del cuello, cerca de su rostro. Reposó su cabeza con cuidado, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, pero aunque luchó por evitarlo, no pudo contenerse y pegó su rostro a aquella piel caliente y la rozó con sus labios; ya sin cuestionarse nada, sin ninguna intención, ningún pensamiento, ninguna aspiración más allá de sentirse así eternamente,

– ¿Interrumpo?

Un pequeño gnomo escondido entre los setos, emitió una maldición de fastidio ante tanta camorra reinante en el lugar. Ahora no sólo eran dos personas dispuestas a interrumpir su descanso. Una tercera se aparecía en el acceso al mirador y el exasperado gnomo sospechó que no conseguiría dormir esa noche en completa paz.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!. **

**Y no se olviden de ... dejar un comentario y harán mi vida más feliz!**

**Apapachos**


	12. Cumpliendo una promesa

**Holass:**

**Mil disculpas por la demora pero este año empezó como una tromba para mí. Ya estoy retomando mi curso normal, así que amenazo con capítulos más seguidos.**

**Besos y disfruten el capitulo ( y por supuesto, no se olviden de dejar un review!)**

**Gise.**

**CAP 12 – CUMPLIENDO UNA PROMESA**

Kingsley Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta, incómodo y enlazó sus manos detrás de la espalda. Dio una ojeada concienzuda al borde del mirador, sin detener su mirada en las dos personas que estaban con él, para evitar aún más desconciertos. Ninguno hablaba, sólo se limitaban a observar, esperando que alguno de ellos promoviera una conversación circunstancial para terminar con aquel silencio embarazoso.

Draco y Hermione se habían separado inmediatamente apenas escucharon a Kingsley. Como dos críos atrapados haciendo travesuras, ambos saltaron hacia atrás sin miramientos, tratando de poner la máxima distancia sin que pareciera demasiado forzado. Ella ruborizada a más no poder se alisaba el vestido una y otra vez, aplicando todo el dominio de sí misma del que era posible, para no delatar su estado de azoramiento. Él con la sangre fría aprendida a lo largo de varios años, aunque todavía luchando por controlar el ritmo normal de su respiración, se limitaba a juguetear con un galeón entre sus dedos, intentando verse indiferente.

– Lamento haber interrumpido, pero necesitaba encontrarlos para el importante anuncio de Madame Maxime – Kingsley finalmente habló rompiendo el difícil momento, pero con un tono desalentado en la voz.

Hermione lo notó en el acto, al igual que Draco. Ambos cruzaron la mirada por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de la situación. Ella se adelantó decidida hacia Kingsley. Después de todo, él era una persona muy importante en su vida, un buen amigo y una figura de autoridad a quien emular. Draco también se aproximó a él.

– Kingsley escúchame…. Yo…Draco…, nosotros… sólo estábamos….

– Hermione, Draco – miró a ambos determinado – ustedes son dos personas adultas, maduras y responsables para tomar cualquier decisión en sus vidas. Y creo que en este momento, libres los dos. Por lo tanto, no tienen nada que explicar o justificar – concluyó neutral.

– Pero Kingsley… por favor…– rogó Hermione.

– Señor ministro yo quisiera… – Draco trató de mantener un trato formal al dirigirse a él.

– Escúchenme bien los dos – Kingsley Shacklebolt los interrumpió de pronto, exhalando con flexibilidad – seré sincero con ustedes, en vista del aprecio que les tengo. Realmente me han sorprendido porque jamás imaginé que dos personas tan distintas y opuestas como ustedes dos podrían llegar a una situación semejante. No los juzgo porque no es mi naturaleza hacerlo, pero deben entender que esto genera un escenario totalmente nuevo…

– Te aseguro que esto no cambiará nada. Todo seguirá como siempre, Kingsley. – Draco vehemente se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada dentro de ella al escucharlo, pero inmediatamente su lógica entró en acción.

– Somos dos personas adultas, como lo mencionaste. Esto no influirá ni alterará en nada la preparación del Torneo, Kingsley. Te doy mi palabra.

– No es el torneo lo que solamente me preocupa, les soy sincero – acotó el ministro – no quisiera que nadie saliera perjudicado, es todo. Pero bueno – caminó hacia la puerta resuelto y cambió el tono de improviso, sonando más trivial – no está en mis manos cambiar, hacer o decir nada, así que dejemos a un lado, al menos por esta noche, esta inesperado momento y retomemos nuestro curso normal. Hay una celebración inminente, y es gracias a ustedes, por lo que nos corresponde estar presentes. Debemos irnos – concluyó saliendo de aquel mirador y conminándolos a seguirlo.

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron una última mirada de soslayo, dirigiéndose segundos después hacia la terraza y a las celebraciones por su victoria pero con un nudo en la garganta.

**ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

– Esta reunión está tan animada que no me caería mal bailar un poco – Draco la miraba divertido con su vaso multicolor con sombreritos que le había alcanzado Hermione minutos antes.

Llevaban ya una hora allí disfrutando de la recepción. Recién había terminado la participación del comité de aprobación del Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde les dieron oficialmente la noticia. Muchos se habían acercado a saludarlos y a felicitarlos por haber logrado tamaño porcentaje de aprobación final de sus propuestas y ellos se sentían nuevamente embargados por la emoción.

– Vale, pero termina tu cóctel en el acto porque quiero ir a traer dos más. Están deliciosos – Hermione le devolvía la mirada, complacida de pasarla bien sin habérselo propuesto – porque, aunque dijiste que primero muerto a que te vean con pajillas y cocoteritos de colores en la mano, veo que ya casi acabaste tu bebida.

– Si esto llega a oídos de mi familia seguro me desheredan por ordinario. No hay charm en tomar algo que parece un concentrado de papagayo. Solo me falta ponerme una camisa floreada, unos pantalones blancos de algodón remangados a media pantorrilla y estar descalzo para perder por completo mi fortuna y mi buen gusto.

– Deja de quejarte tanto que nada debería empañar esta sensación de éxito. ¡Rayos! No podré dormir tranquila esta noche...

– Seguro por lo que pasó en el mirador¿cierto?

Draco se acercó un poco a ella y la miró curioso. No habían tocado el tema para nada, como si no hubiese existido un mirador y un beso impetuoso entre los dos. Y aunque él aún no decidía que paso tomar y menos había pensado en las repercusiones por ello, no pudo evitar aquella impulsiva frase.

Hermione sabía que tarde o temprano debían tocar aquel incidente. No era una adolescente que se escondería luego de un hecho tan importante o tratara de ocultarse o negarlo, sabía que tenía que enfrentar el hecho y agradeció que él diera el primer paso. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, por lo que decidió que sólo lo trataría a grandes rasgos, sin hacer de ello una exageración.

– Me parece que está de más decir que fue algo accidental, inusitado, descabellado e inadecuado entre dos personas tan diametralmente opuestas como nosotros, hostiles casi toda la vida en Hogwarts, compañeros de trabajo, eehhh y me olvidaba… un pura sangre y una, como era…

– Ya, ya… sé a lo que te refieres – le atajó de pronto – No es necesario que te insultes, Granger; aunque me cause una extraña sensación placentera oírte hablar así – esbozó una media sonrisa.

– Cuando asumí la jefatura de DCMI todos pensaron que me habían regalado el puesto gracias a Harry, por mi relación con él – Hermione adoptó una postura seria – que mi trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo no era suficiente. Más interesante e importante les resultó mi vida personal que mis logros y me ha costado, y me sigue costando, bastante mantener mi reputación de buena profesional responsable y comprometida con mi trabajo. ¿Tienes idea de las habladurías que tendría para lidiar si alguien se enterara de lo que pasó? Y eso sólo en la parte profesional, porque si hablamos de mi entorno personal…

– Te entiendo perfectamente, Granger. Probablemente me hiervan en aceite, sin reticencias de tipo alguno esta vez, si se enterasen que volví a ser el villano y que soy el culpable de los cuernos que ostenta Potter – Draco proyectó una sonrisa burlona.

– Malfoy…

– Vale, vale – Draco volvió a adoptar el tono casual ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione – No creas que no he reparado en ello. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, ya que todo el mundo se empeña en recordar mi pasado y mis acciones adolescentes, no es fácil volver a empezar y ganarse la confianza de las personas. Y no deseo que me vuelvan a ver como el malo de la película.

– Estamos claros entonces y de manera concluyen, por unanimidad, que ese hecho fortuito e irreflexivo nunca más volverá a ocurrir entre los dos. Jamás. Nunca. De ningún modo cruzaremos la línea, ni iremos más allá, ni perderemos la cabeza por…

– Aunque tu última frase suene como dicha por _Casi Decapitado_, el fantasma de tu casa – Draco le cortó sin poder ahogar del todo una carcajada – creo que entendí la idea. No "mas allá". Comprendido.

– No hay nada más que decir, entonces…

– Solo quiero dejar sentado que para ser una santurrona e ingenua sabelotodo, tu comportamiento es absolutamente opuesto a tu sobrenombre escolar. Aún tengo los labios sensibles y extenuados… – y sin dejar de mirarla se pasó los dedos pálidos por ellos.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada complacida de reojo, aún a pesar de sus reservas y giró el rostro al no poder evitar la sonrisa presuntuosa que enmarcaba su sonrojado rostro, mientras jugueteaba con su nuevo collar.

_Vanidosa ¿yo? …. ¿a estas alturas?_

Se aclaró la garganta y volteó dispuesta a finiquitar ese asunto y continuar su vida ecuánime y normal

– Bien, quedará entre los dos, bajo llave y para siempre, ese b…. aquel be… – Hermione balbuceaba sofocada sin poder terminar la frase.

– Si te refieres al beso del mirador – le soltó un vistazo cómplice, entonces desde ahora " Lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", quedará bajo llave.

Hermione rió de buen grado, con su sonrisa fresca y grácil, negando con la cabeza y los mechones de su cabello agitándose perfectamente al compás. Draco la miró extasiado, con una mezcla de sentimientos que hicieron que apartara la vista inmediatamente para no delatarse. El trato estaba cerrado y él no iba a romperlo.

– Solo una última aclaración para finalizar, ahora sí y para siempre – Hermione le buscó la mirada y habló profundamente – Odio que me obliguen. No me gusta hacer nada a la fuerza. Me gusta tener el control por lo que no me agrada que me fuercen, yo decido si tengo que dar el sí.

No supo por qué lo dijo o con qué propósito, sólo sintió que debía poner las cosas al fresco de una vez. Aunque se sintió incómoda al hacerlo, tomó aire al terminar y se quedó más tranquila por la aclaración.

– Jamás necesité forzar a una mujer… hasta ahora. – Draco se expresó con una sinceridad aplastante – De verdad no sé lo que me pasó. – Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta del desliz y adoptó inmediatamente un tono y postura diferente. Se acercó a ella como una pantera, ágil y sigiloso, apenas quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Habló quedó, ligeramente por encima del ruido de su alrededor y con una mirada insondable que transfiguraba sus ojos grises al color del mercurio líquido, brillante.

– Te prometo, que jamás, haré algo en contra de tu voluntad; sólo si tú me lo pides.

– ¡¡Herrmione!!

El grito inesperado cortó aquella plática de improviso e hizo que ambos se separaran en el acto. Anastasia se acercaba hacia ellos, jalando a Viktor del brazo, ella con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro y él, que los había estado observando desde lejos, con la expresión de estar comiendo piedras calientes.

– Herrmione, tienes que escucharrme, estoy emocionadísima, Madame Maxime me ha invitado, junto con otras damas distinguidas a contemplarr la colección de joyas de la emperratriz Marria Antonieta dentro de unos momentos. Tú sabes, la brruja más conocida de su época. Esa que todos crreen que decapitaron pero que se fue a vivirr a Amérrica. ¿Tú nos acompañarrás? – preguntó con las mejillas arreboladas.

– La verdad yo…

– Me temo que no sería conveniente en esta ocasión. – Draco se adelantó unos pasos y habló interrumpiendo a Hermione–. Debemos estar presentes en la reunión para absolver cualquier consulta de los presentes o simplemente para recibir las felicitaciones personales de la concurrencia. ¿No te parece, _Hermione_?

_¿Hermione?... _

La sola mención de su nombre de los labios de Draco y aquel tono impositivo del inicio, hizo que a Hermione se le erizara el vello de la nuca. ¿Desde cuando él la llamaba tan personalmente? Ella se adelantó también para observarlo, todavía sorprendida, pero él no le dio cara, ya que miraba despreocupado hacia las personas presentes mientras le daba el último sorbo a su colorida bebida con una sonrisa disimulada.

– Que lástima – murmuró decepcionada Anastasia por unos segundos, para luego volver a su estado eufórico del comienzo – Drraco – la joven mujer volteó y se dirigió a él – ¿Puedo encarrgarte a mi adorrado Vicktor? No dejes que ninguna admirradora se le acerque mientras yo no estoy, por favor– Y dándole un beso a su esposo partió directo hacia la puerta de entrada a la terraza.

La siguiente media hora, Hermione no dejó de bailar. Víktor, el que nunca bailaba por timidez o por circunspección, parecía de pronto la reencarnación de Gene Kelly. No había perdido ninguna pieza y Hermione a esas alturas estaba exhausta. Apenas Anastasia desapareció por entre los grandes ventanales él prácticamente la arrastró hacia la pequeña e improvisada pista de baile y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a no dejar pasar ninguna canción.

Hermione al inicio estaba feliz de poder divertirse un poco, pero conforme iban pasando los minutos le pareció extraña la actitud de Víktor. No dejaba de lanzarle furibundas, aunque de lo más veladas, miradas a Draco y parecía rumiar algo. A ella a las justas le había contestado con monosílabos las preguntas triviales que formuló. Pero lo que definitivamente desesperó a Hermione fue el pequeño hecho que dio pie a todo.

Ella había estado casi la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Víktor o a los presentes mientras bailaba, negándose a posar los ojos en el ex –Slytherin. Pero sentía una extrema curiosidad por saber que hacía y lograba apenas con el rabillo del ojo, verlo aún plantado en el mismo lugar, con una nueva bebida de pajitas y gajos de frutas aparentemente esperando… o tal vez, esperándola. Este pensamiento impresionante hizo que volteara y girara la cabeza simuladamente para no perderlo de vista los primeros minutos, hasta que, de improviso en una de sus observaciones, ambas miradas finalmente se encontraron. Sólo fue unas milésimas de segundo, pero lograron que Hermione vibrara sutilmente, se aclarara la garganta y desviara la mirada de inmediato. Casi como un juego entre los dos, ella dirigía la mirada y se encontraba cada cierto tiempo con la de Draco, sin revelar ni demostrar nada, sólo logrando que carraspeara, vibrara, sudara y se acalorara.

Había acabado una de las canciones y Hermione se dispuso definitivamente a descansar y tal vez, sólo tal vez, a bailar una pieza con Draco. Bajó la mano lentamente del hombro de Víktor e hizo el ademán de avanzar, para que él la siguiera. Pero la mano de Víktor aún enlazada con la suya la sujetó enérgica y jalándola con autoridad la conminó a seguirlo. Hermione avanzó sorprendida detrás de su amigo hasta unos pequeños arbustos medio escondidos lejos de la pista. Giró la cabeza antes de desaparecer por los arbolitos y vio los ojos de Draco directamente sobre los suyos, oscuros y para sorpresa suya, con el gesto adusto.

– ¡Que te ocurre, Víktor¿Puedo saber porqué me jalaste de esa manera hasta aquí?

Hermione estaba algo fastidiada, no entendía la reacción de Víktor, aunque intuía, por el simple hecho de ser una mujer, por donde caminaban las cosas. Él se limitó a pasear de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada mientras guardaba silencio.

– Víktor…. Estoy esperando una respuesta – Hermione estaba frente a él, cruzada de brazos y mirándole como si de pronto hubiera perdido el juicio.

Finalmente Víktor Krum habló.

Un torrente de palabras brotó de sus labios. Desde un _me he dado cuenta de que tú y él_, y _he notado que_, y _tengo la sospecha que_, hasta el _me preocupa que_, y _no te conviene_, y _me parece que_. Hermione le escuchó pacientemente, por momentos molesta, por momentos enternecida y halagada y por otros preocupada hasta que terminó de hablar. Con mucho equilibrio, como si le explicara los hechos de la vida a un niño, le señaló que ella no pensaba tener nada con Draco – obviamente se cuidó de no revelar nada de lo ocurrido en el mirador – y que ya era grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones. Le agradeció la preocupación para con ella, pero le recordó con mucho tino que la relación que tuvieron hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás había acabado y que la única preocupación real que él debería tener debería ser para con su esposa.

Víktor empezó a ponerse de mil colores mientras Hermione hablaba dándose cuenta de la metida de pata cometida. Pero es que ella había sido alguien tan especial en su vida y primero el pelirrojo se la había arrebatado sin siquiera estar con ella y luego la cercanía de Harry y ahora Draco. Se reprendió interiormente por tamaña estupidez, porque sabía muy bien que no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella y que no podía, aunque creyera que estaba equivocada, imponerle su criterio.

_Criterio por lo demás subjetivo_ pensó, ya que se daba cuenta que Draco no era ya más aquel chico insustancial y dominador y cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera buenas intenciones.

_Que metedura de pata…_

Víktor miraba los cerámicos del piso con detenimiento, mientras expresaba las más sinceras disculpas a Hermione y su promesa de no volver a hacer un papelón igual. Ella lo escuchó pacientemente y ya con la cólera y fastidio evaporados de su ser y ahora completamente halagada de que aún él la considerara una persona especial en su vida digna de cuidado.

– Ya detente que me harás sonrojar – Hermione le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en el brazo musculoso a la vez que continuaba – mejor olvidemos todo y regresemos a la fiesta.

– Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo, Herrmione. Además, allá me esperra la mas herrmosa mujer del mundo, y la única para mí; mi adorada Anastasia – y sin malicia alguna levantó su brazo y le acarició el cabello en un gesto fraternal.

– ¡Oh! _Madame_ Krum¿No le dije que _sí_ encontraríamos a su esposo y _su_ amiga? Casi _pagecían_ …escondidos ¿verdad?

Gabrielle Delacour estaba parada cerca del acceso a los arbustos, con una sonrisa que trataba de ser cándida, hablándole a una demudada Anastasia.

– Creo que los dejagé para que convegsen libremente.

Y dio media vuelta, con su exquisito vestido de pequeños pliegues por doquier y de color blanco suave ondeando con el movimiento de su dueña y regresó a su lugar. Hermione pudo jurar que la escuchó canturrear regocijada.

Anastasia los miraba con gesto taciturno, con las manos moviéndose sin decidirse a actuar. Parecía estar sopesando la situación, evaluando finalmente que hacer.

Hermione miró a ambos, avergonzada por causar, sin ninguna intención, pero de igual forma un problema entre aquella linda pareja. Se adelantó de pronto para explicar, esclarecer y demostrarle a Anastasia que nada malo había ocurrido allí y muchas otras cosas más; pero Víktor se había adelantado aún más y tomó de las manos a su esposa, viéndola directo a los hermosos ojos celestes y sin despegar la vista, se dirigió a Hermione:

– Déjanos solos, Herrmione. Mi esposa y yo necesitamos hablarr. No te preocupes, ve sin cuidado.

– Pero Víktor… Anastasia…yo quisiera… – Hermione miraba a ambos con gesto suplicante. Deseaba arreglar la situación, no se perdonaría que ellos se disgustaran.

– Regresa al baile, amiga. Preciso reafirmarle algo a mi bella Anastasia – Víktor habló despacio, aún sin despegar los ojos de su esposa, que ahora lo miraba atenta.

Hermione les dio un último vistazo y supo de pronto que todo estaría bien. Se alejó con el corazón más liviano porque aquella opresión que sentía se había alejado. Pero aún así decidió no ir a la fiesta en ese momento, necesitaba estar a solas un momento para meditar todo lo ocurrido. Caminó bordeando la terraza por detrás de los setos, para que nadie la viera, dando una gran vuelta hasta llegar al extremo opuesto de ella, al mirador donde estuvo con Draco. Entró y se recostó sobre la columna de mármol mientras rezongaba furiosa, recordando el rostro de Gabrielle.

_Casi lo consigues, cretina insidiosa…_

Celos. Que poderosos, traicioneros y engañosos podían llegar a ser. Vio en retrospectiva lo que causaban. Primero Harry, luego Víktor, pasando por una celosa sin juicio como Gabrielle y hasta Anastasia segundos antes. Tenía la certeza que los celos en una pareja eran hasta cierto punto, normales. Un indicativo de que la persona cerca nuestro nos interesa tanto que tememos perderla. Pero al punto de hacer escenas, interpretar algo completamente inocente y trastocarlo… ya era una exageración. ¿Acaso no decían que los celos en realidad son simplemente la inseguridad disfrazada o una bajísima autoestima¿Por eso es qué actuaban los celosos así?

_¿Tan poca cosa creen ser, para pensar que los cambiarán por cualquiera y en cualquier momento?_

Hermione negó con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos. No deseaba ya más complicarse la existencia. Ahora estaba feliz por que había demostrado su valía profesional y eso la llenaba no solo de felicidad sino de orgullo propio. Dio un vistazo sin pensar al mirador, divisó el bolso olvidado y de pronto se coló el recuerdo de aquel beso perturbador entre Draco y ella.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia los labios, acariciándolos y tratando de revivir aquella sensación placentera que le produjo su primer contacto. Cerró los ojos y evocó la conmoción nítida, casi como si estuviera allí. Comenzó a recordar.

Los labios de Draco estaban calientes, húmedos y con una urgencia demandante. Al primer contacto, le había resultado extraño sentir otra textura y proporción cerca de su boca. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los labios delgados de Harry, que el contraste con aquellos labios la hizo paralizarse unos segundos. Draco poseía unos labios de un color rojo muy claro, casi rosa, y no eran para nada delgados. Eran carnosos y pulposos; suaves al contacto e intensamente apetecibles después. Provocaba morderlos, halarlos suavemente con los dientes o tal vez probar su resistencia y sabor. Y eso fue lo que ella había hecho, los había mordido, atacado y bebido con apasionamiento pero también con moderación, sin cruzar la línea invisible, tratando de castigarlo, por que también él la castigaba con aquellos labios y con su lengua experta y deliciosa.

Un gemido involuntario la sacó de sus reminiscencias e hizo que se incorporara. Debía volver a la reunión. No se vería bien que estuviera ausente, siendo una de las principales responsables del proyecto. Sonrío ante aquella idea y cogiendo el bolso de mano salió decidida hacia la terraza.

Minutos más tarde Hermione aún no se reponía del sobresalto. Estaba inmóvil cerca de una mesita desocupada de la terraza, lívida, mirando a Draco sin pestañear. Él se encontraba en ese instante, en la improvisada pista, bailando, demasiado atractivo y animado; junto a una deslumbrante Gabrielle. Ambos giraban sin parar por todo el espacio libre alrededor de ellos, riendo y conversando sonoramente. El cabello largo y deslumbrante de ella se movía al compás de sus caderas y le confería un aire sensual.

Hermione intentó sobreponerse y caminó hacia un grupo cercano. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarse de la escena pero la sangre que bullía en sus venas y la sensación de tirones dentro de su estómago no lo permitía. La conversación era interesante y ella se esforzaba por prestarle toda su atención al locutor pero era imposible, su cabeza giraba y giraba hacia la pista. Bufó fastidiada por la sensación tan estúpida dentro de ella. Sensación irracional e incongruente pues no la unía nada a Draco, él era libre ahora y Gabrielle aparentemente no tenía compromiso; así que ella no tenía porqué sentir nada al respecto, ellos eran independientes. Pero a pesar de su fría lógica, Hermione apretó la servilleta de papel de su bebida hasta hacerla una minúscula bolita, imaginando por un instante que era el cuello de Gabrielle. Sus acompañantes la miraron desconcertados y ella tuvo que improvisar un repentino dolor de cabeza. Se sentía furiosa con ella misma por dejarse dominar por aquella sensación.

_Estúpidos celos…_

Se despidió de todos arguyendo que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y deseaba descansar. Pero solo deseaba poner la mayor distancia entre ella y Draco. Mañana temprano debían partir a Londres y entraría en vigencia sus dos semanas de descanso vacacional. Así al menos no tendría que verle la cara por ese tiempo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, bordeando la pequeña pista de baile, tratando de no mirar, cuando sintió que la tomaban de la mano y la atraían hasta girarla.

Draco la miraba divertido. A regañadientes aceptó que le encantaba aquellas líneas que se formaban sobre la pequeña nariz de Hermione cuando estaba furiosa. Y le llenaba de suficiencia el saber el motivo exacto de aquella cólera. La acercó un poco más a él y le pidió que bailaran.

Si las miradas mataran, hubiera caído muerto en ese instante. Hermione se soltó furiosa pero tratando de mantener las apariencias, sin dejar de traspasarlo con la mirada.

– Mejor baila con tu nueva amiguita…. No sé porqué la dejaste si estabas más que encantado con ella…

Por toda respuesta, Draco volvió a tomarla de la mano y la arrastró hacia la pista. Pasó su mano por el talle de Hermione y detuvo sus palabras.

– Bailaremos antes de que te vayas¿entendido?

Hermione decidió no hacer una escena y se limitó a seguirle la corriente. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para mantenerse alejada de él y comenzaron a bailar. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa ante aquel comportamiento y con un giro repentino rompió aquella distancia y ciñó su cintura con mayor presión al acercarla más a él.

– ¡Que rayos se supone que haces! – levantó la mirada y le clavó sus ojos castaños que parecían crepitar furiosos.

El la miró aún sonriendo y de una manera sensual que hizo que Hermione tragara saliva, al sentir de pronto la garganta seca.

– Según tus propias palabras, nunca habrá nada entre nosotros, jamás; ni iremos más allá, ni perderemos la cabeza, así que no veo nada de malo en que tenga una _"amiguita"_ como la llamaste. Por lo que sería bueno que dejaras de estar celosa.

Hermione dio un respingo ante aquella frase. Se odiaba por ser tan transparente. Levantó la barbilla y fijó sus ojos en él. Quería hacerlo polvo y aún más ahora que continuaba mirándola de esa manera que hacía que mariposas revolotearan dentro de ella.

Draco la vio desviar la mirada y por un segundo una sombra de pasmo brilló en sus ojos cuando vio que ella sacaba la varita. Pero ella no lo miraba ya a él, sino a Gabrielle, quien avanzaba contoneando las caderas y desplegando el hermoso cabello plateado bordeando la piscina, hacia donde se encontraban Víktor y su esposa bailando.

– No les malograrás la noche otra vez – murmuró Hermione frunciendo el ceño, impetuosa.

Y ante el asombro de Draco, apuntó la varita y pronunciando un hechizo no verbal la dirigió hacia la ondulante mujer por segunda vez en el día.

Mientras todo el mundo corría a sacar a una ridiculizada Gabrielle de la piscina, Hermione aprovechó la confusión de Draco para retirarse a su habitación, aún sin haber calmado sus demonios.

**oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Después de escapar prácticamente de la recepción, Hermione subió a su habitación y decidió tomar aquel baño relajante que había estado posponiendo. Giró la varita y apareció velas perfumadas por toda la habitación, bajó un poco la intensidad de la luz, puso música suave, echó diferentes tipos de sales a la bañera que al mezclarse despedían un aroma encantador y dando un último movimiento a la varita agitó el agua hasta formar unas perfectas y esponjosas burbujas.

Con tranquilidad salió del baño para servirse una copa de vino blanco. Quería relajarse al máximo. Caminó hacia el pequeño bar en una esquina de la gran habitación y tomó una botella. Agitó la varita nuevamente para enfriar la bebida a la temperatura correcta y la dejó sobre la mesa para poder abrir la botella. Con la copa en una mano y la botella en la otra se dirigió hacia el exquisito baño. Se despojó del blanco albornoz y se sumergió en la refrescante agua perfumada.

Pensó que aquel baño lograría relajarla pero no pudo estar más equivocada, y no por sus pensamientos en sí. La habían interrumpido ya quince veces. Alumnas de Beauxbatons que venían solas y hasta en grupitos bulliciosos le entregaban toda suerte de cartas, regalitos, sobres perfumados para Harry, Víktor y hasta para el mismísimo Draco. Hermione se había negado al inicio a recibirlas pero al ver las candorosas caritas en la mayoría de casos cedió y prometió ver, en lo posible, que llegaran a las manos correctas

Las últimas cuatro veces, ya ni siquiera intentó levantarse, cubrirse con un albornoz o toalla y abrir la puerta, porque estaba exhausta y por la obvia razón de no tener más toallas de baño secas o al menos no goteando agua como la pila que tenía junto a la bañera, solo se limitó a gritar desde su posición y las niñas, seguramente ya con la noticia _vox pópuli_ que ella estaba recibiendo los regalos, entraban y se limitaban a dejar los encargos sobre la mesa y salían disparadas.

Cuando volvió a sentir el golpeteo en la puerta y una voz por decimosexta vez, hizo una pequeña pataleta en el agua mojando aún más las baldosas del baño y gritó exasperada:

– ¡¡¡Adelante, la puerta está abierta!!!!

Se sumergió bajo el agua por unos segundos frustrada por que no aún no conseguía tener el baño relajante que deseaba y emergió a la superficie cuando se le acabó el aire. Calculó que las chicas debían haberse marchado porque escuchó el sonido fuerte de la puerta.

Se levantó rezongando por que las burbujas se habían disuelto, el vino estaba caliente, las velas se habían consumido, no tenía más toallas de baño secas, su varita estaba lejos de ella y no se había tranquilizado ni un ápice. Con fastidio creciente examinó el estante frente a ella y encontró dos toallas de mano en el fondo de uno de los cajones, bordadas con las iniciales del colegio.

– Genial, con esto no podré secarme totalmente….

Tomó una de ellas, se secó como pudo y terminó anudándola a modo de faldita a su cintura dejando el resto del cuerpo al natural. Exprimió de sus cabellos el exceso de humedad y con la otra toalla procedió a friccionarse los rizos rebeldes. Se colocó las sandalias de baño y avanzó hacia la habitación con la toalla sobre su cabeza, frotándose todavía el cabello.

Draco había tocado la puerta de Hermione dispuesto a hacer las pases con ella. Se había regocijado al descubrirla celosa y divertido al verla desquitarse de Gabrielle. Por lo que no deseaba que la camaradería entre ellos cambiara y como ella se había ido furiosa, necesitaba apaciguarla.

Entró al escuchar su voz y su orden de que entrara. Caminó sigiloso hacia el centro de la habitación esperando encontrarla. Al no hacerlo, supuso que estaría en el baño maquillándose o adornándose para verlo. Volteó hacia la mesita y divisó las cartas y cajas adornadas. Tomó una de ellas y arrugó el ceño al leer el nombre de Harry Potter en el destinatario. Escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la otra habitación y los pasos de Hermione.

- Estaba a punto de irme por la demora…–

Pero no terminó de hablar porque al girar vio a Hermione frente a él. La carta que estaba en sus dedos se deslizó como una hoja seca hasta llegar a la alfombra. De pronto el corazón le martillaba lento y pesado en el pecho, como si un contrapeso inexplicable se hubiese asentado en él, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para respirar. Se lamió el labio inferior, sintiendo una incomprensible sequedad en la garganta y la boca, quiso hablar pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por el grito de Hermione.

Ella aún mojada con gotas de agua corriendo por su piel, con el cabello húmedo y revuelto había salido despreocupada hacia su habitación. No se percató de nada porque todavía continuaba frotando su cabello con energía. Con los brazos en el aire, sujetando la toalla húmeda sobre ella y sus pechos redondos erguidos se había petrificado al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida últimamente. Por espacio de varios segundos ambos se miraron sin hacer ni decir nada. Él con los brazos extendidos, laxos, con la boca abierta y una expresión intensa en el rostro. Ella sin poder moverse, con gotas de agua chorreando por sus redondeados pechos desnudos con la toalla aún sobre la cabeza. Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, Hermione intentó cubrirse con la pequeña toalla a la par que gritaba sofocada:

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí¡¿Cómo entraste?!

Pero él seguía petrificado en el mismo lugar, aún respirando pesadamente sin atinar a actuar.

– ¡Deja de mirarme y vete ahora mismo! – Hermione estaba a punto de llorar.

El sentido común por fin envolvió a Draco. Con determinación tomó su varita e hizo aparecer una gran toalla suave y mullida. Con movimientos ágiles se dirigió hacia ella, como una pantera a su presa. Hermione de pronto tembló, dándose cuenta que el frío no era el motivo. Se abrazó aún más, tratando de taparse, pero sin moverse del lugar. Tenía algo de miedo, pero la mirada que Draco le dedicó mientras avanzaba hacia ella, sus ojos grises ahora obscuros y abrasados y la ausencia de malicia en ellos ahuyentó ese sentimiento. Draco con movimientos calculados, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no delatar aquel extraño sentimiento que lo abrasaba, pasó la gran toalla sobre los hombros de ella y la cubrió.

Hermione estaba paralizada, sólo abrió la boca para intentar gritar nuevamente para que él se fuera, pero nada salió de su boca. Un intenso rubor empezó a subirle al rostro, enrojeciendo sus mejillas al sentir la proximidad de Draco y un violento calor recorrió su cuerpo. Él volvió a mirarla apremiado tratando de que adivinara la conmoción en que se encontraba.

– _Hermione…_

– Márchate… _Draco_… por favor…

Fue una súplica poderosa de parte de ella. La miró otra vez sorprendido, como sopesando que decir, tratando de luchar, de que entendiera lo que él estaba sintiendo, tratando de dominar aquel deseo que se iba acrecentando en él. Podía ver claramente el intenso rubor en sus mejillas y el temblor de su cuerpo aún a pesar de los intentos que hacía por cubrir su turbada desnudez.

Por fin decidió. Se alejó de ella con gran esfuerzo y enrumbó hacia la salida. Titubeó un instante y se detuvo junto a la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

– Te escuché decir que entrara… no sabía que esto pasaría – pasó saliva aún con la boca seca y respirando pesadamente – no tienes porque asustarte…….Te prometí que nada pasaría si es que tú no lo pedías y sé cumplir mis promesas.

Continuó su marcha hacia la salida. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. La puerta se abrió un par de milímetros cuando habló sin voltear.

– Y no tienes nada porque ruborizarte. Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso y deseable que he visto en toda mi vida.

Draco finalmente cerró la puerta al salir con un golpe seco. Se recostó sobre ella para tomar aliento pegando la nuca en la irregular madera tallada, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes tratando en vano de normalizar su respiración.

Introdujo su mano sin mayor disimulo dentro del costoso pantalón para acomodar su erguida virilidad que empezaba a no dejarlo caminar con normalidad. Mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, lanzó una maldición pensando que esa noche volvería a saltarse doce años en el tiempo, hasta su adolescencia y a los placeres solitarios en su sala común, en las noches acaloradas y hormonales, para conseguir doblegar y aplacar el deseo imperioso que descollaba en su cuerpo, gracias a la imagen de Hermione que no podía quitarse de la mente.

* * *

**Wow!! Draco travieso jajajajaja.****No le vendría mal un baño con agua extra fría jajajja. (naa, no me hagan caso, es que el calor aquí en mi linda tierra esta bien fuerte)**

**No se olviden de dejarme un recuerdito!! Nos vemos.**


	13. La capitulación de Draco

**Holass!!**

**He tratado de actualizar lo más rápido que pude. Pero como verán es un largo capítulo y no quise cortarlo porque en verdad es súper importante y lo que todos esperaban!!!**

**Gracias especiales a los fieles lectores, y un abrazo a los nuevos!. Y aunque no mencione a cada uno, de aquí va un apapacho fuerte para ti ya?**

**Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar su constancia de haber leído estas locuras mías.**

**Nos vemos prontito.**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 – LA CAPITULACION DE DRACO**

Hermione llegó a su departamento, a la mañana siguiente, con un torrente de emociones apenas contenidas. El trayecto hacia el elevador evanescente junto a Kingsley y Draco, horas antes, había sido más que silencioso. Ambos se limitaron a hablar lo necesario y el ministro, al parecer perspicaz no hizo ningún intento por cambiar dicha situación. También había aprovechado para pedir a Kingsley el descanso vacacional que tanto aplazaba. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en todo lo sucedido. Esas dos semanas le vendrían como anillo al dedo.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar el departamento completamente distinto. Harry aprovechando la ausencia de Hermione había cumplido su palabra y ya no estaba más en el departamento. Cajones vacíos, cuadros ausentes, la esquina desocupada donde solía guardar su escoba, el cepillo de dientes faltante en el depósito y el lugar vacío en el lecho fue más de lo que Hermione creyó poder soportar. Aún sentía amor por Harry. Tal vez no un amor desbordante o sublime, pero si un cariño y una estima demasiado presentes para ignorarlos. Se tiró en la cama y por primera vez en horas, dejó que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran.

Los días siguientes fueron similares. Lloraba por todo y en los momentos más incomprensibles. Recordaba a Harry y aquellos recuerdos se mezclaban con la imagen de Draco irrumpiendo con fuerza en su cerebro. Se quedaba en cama tirada leyendo o mirando el techo sin decidir que hacer. Solo estaba claro en su mente que lo sucedido entre Draco y ella no podía tener futuro y debía quedarse así sin más.

Su madre llegó a los pocos días, preocupada cuando la escuchó por el teléfono y eso logró que al menos cambiara un poco su estado de ánimo. Conversaron largas horas sobre todo, desde el torneo, Harry y hasta Draco. Al principio, Hermione estaba renuente a hablar, sentía vergüenza de lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Pero su madre empezó a acariciarle el cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y la tomó de las mejillas para mirarla a los ojos.

– Tranquila Hermione. No se puede forzar al corazón a amar a alguien a pesar de todas sus virtudes o todo el agradecimiento del mundo. Harry encontrará finalmente la persona indicada. Y tú también disfrutarás del amor con la persona que tu corazón elija.

– No creo que eso pueda pasar jamás… – miró a su madre con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte hasta el punto de hacer retumbar todo su ser.

– Aunque parezca no tener sentido ahora, verás que todo mejorará, Hermione. Debes ser fuerte y luchar por tu felicidad. Jamás reniegues ni te avergüences de tus sentimientos. Escucha a tu corazón Hermione, te dirá que es lo correcto.

– A veces la razón se opone a lo que dicta el corazón, mamá…

ooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

Había dado órdenes el primer día de su descanso que no le enviaran ninguna lechuza a menos que sea un tema de vida o muerte. Lavender estaba a cargo del departamento y tenía la consigna de ayudar a Draco en todo lo que éste solicitara. Deseaba desconectarse completamente así que partió con su madre la última semana a un viaje a las montañas. A su regreso, con el alma más tranquila y decidida a dejar descansar a su corazón, encontró sobre la mesa la invitación para el baby shower del bebé de Fleur. Se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos por un momento. Era obvio que Harry estaba invitado y lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con él. Garabateó una excusa y mandó a su lechuza de regreso a la madriguera.

_Aún no estoy preparada…_

Con mucho autocontrol caminó hacia su oficina en el Ministerio. Deseaba aparentar una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. Pero debía demostrar que nada había cambiado. Miraría a Malfoy a los ojos y actuaría con la mayor indiferencia. Ante todo era una profesional competente y no dejaría que el torneo se viera afectado. Entro al departamento con el rostro impasible.

Aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Draco Malfoy no se encontraba allí.

Ya en su escritorio y con todos los progresos, memos, cartas de esas dos semanas, Hermione aún no podía salir del asombro. Draco había partido la semana anterior. Había solicitado directamente a Kingsley empezar los preparativos de la primera prueba. Se suponía que en ese instante debía estar en la isla de Creta coordinando lo necesario para la participación del Minotauro. Lavender le mencionó que había acordado con el ministro que aquello le tomaría entre uno y dos meses. De ahí partiría hacia Sicilia para empezar las coordinaciones referentes al monstruo marino Escila. Kingsley lo había comprometido formalmente a enviar semanalmente sus informes a la Directora del Departamento.

– Aunque te diré que aquello no le gustó mucho, Hermione – recalcó Lavender quien estaba poniendo al tanto a Hermione de todo lo ocurrido en la oficina – tú sabes como es de orgulloso, parecía como si lo que realmente deseaba era no tener contacto con la oficina.

_O conmigo…_

Hermione se levantó alejando aquel pensamiento.

– Bueno ya… empecemos a armar este proyecto. Necesito que me alcances los tomos I y II de la Ley para la regulación…

ooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Hermione vio a Draco. Aunque la comunicación entre ellos no se había cortado, se había vuelto en extremo formal e impersonal, ya que sólo se limitaba a unas cuantas lechuzas semanales, algunos informes, muestras, fotos que aparecían misteriosamente encima de su escritorio algunos lunes por la mañana pero con un lenguaje frío y neutral.

– No entiendo cómo hace para hacer llegar esto a mi escritorio – Hermione irritada sacudía una gruesa carpeta con avances frente a Kenneth Towler y a Patricia Stimpson, los miembros de su equipo – ¿o es que realmente no está en Italia y se encuentra aquí en Londres holgazaneando sin venir a la oficina? – dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y recorrió la oficina de aquí para allá – ¡Ustedes saben algo!

– Hay rumores de que viene los fines de semana a ver a su hijo – Lavender contestó mientras entraba a la oficina a la vez que hacía salir a los aterrorizados asistentes – aunque no está comprobado. Tu sabes desde que se separó de la creída de Cho Chang, ella y su hijo se fueron a vivir a la nueva mansión que esa bruja le saco al _Dragoncito,_ además de todos los millones.

– Te he dicho mil veces que no lo llames así…

– Epa Hermione, pareciera que te afecta… – Lavender le dedicó una mirada perspicaz.

– No hables tonterías, Lavender – Hermione se detuvo en el acto y asumió una postura de defensa, aunque en el fondo su amiga estaba en lo correcto – sólo no es correcto referirte así a tu superior, eso es todo. Y ya ve a continuar con tu trabajo. Anda vamos!

Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio mientras observaba salir a Lavender y unirse al grupito en su sección para continuar con la plática. Iba a salir para llamarles la atención cuando bufó al comprobar que una de sus asistentes había dejado un ejemplar del Corazón de Bruja del mes sobre el escritorio. Mecánicamente empezó a hojearla casi sin interés cuando una fotografía en una de las páginas la hizo contener el aliento.

…_Gala de Otoño en la mansión Portakus…_

… _el apuesto Draco Malfoy junto a su bella acompañante…_

… _una fantástica noche de lujos y finuras _

… _no dejaron de bailar en toda la noche_

… _parecía estar celebrando su reciente divorcio…._

–…y es un padre amorosísimo y además un galanazo, obviamente. Imagínense venir todos los fines de semana para ver a su hijo, después de una semana llena de trabajo, de horribles y feos monstruos. Acaso no es un gran hombre, trabajador y súper cariñoso – Lavender continuaba su plática frente a los demás trabajadores.

Hermione que escuchó toda la conversación, sintió de pronto que sus entrañas empezaban a burbujear lava caliente. Con los dedos crispados aún en torno a la revista se adelantó hacia ellos y gritó fuera de sí.

– Draco Malfoy no es más que un arrogante, oportunista e insensible ser a quien no le importa nada ni nadie porque la única persona a la que ama es a él mismo. Es un vanidoso superficial y nunca cambiará, jamás se interesará realmente por alguna persona, a menos claro está, que sea como la rubia descerebrada de la fotografía…

– ¿…Y el color del bóxer que llevo puesto es….?. Vamos Granger, no te reprimas… continúa, porqué asumo que estas al corriente, ya que aparentemente sabes todo sobre mí.

Hermione giró con lentitud hacia la dirección donde provino aquella voz grave que arrastraba las palabras y que había logrado que enmudeciera de inmediato. Draco estaba parado frente a ella y la miraba detenidamente con una mueca burlona dejando ver sus dientes perfectos. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, cada uno empeñado en hacer que el otro bajara la mirada, derrotado.

Los demás sintieron la tensión y murmurando justificaciones partieron a sus secciones. Sólo Lavender se quedó observando aquel extraño comportamiento. Hermione aún con la mano sujeta firmemente sobre la revista en medio del departamento y Draco con los brazos cruzados en el pecho recostado sobre un escritorio, desde donde había escuchado toda la conversación, sin dejar de mirarla.

– Seguramente ambos desean poner al día sus asuntos… laborales. ¿Por qué mejor no comienzan avanzando con el presupuesto para la segunda prueba? Lo dejé sobre tu escritorio, Hermione – Lavender se acercó hacia ella y la sujetó levemente del brazo para hacerla avanzar. Hermione pareció volver a la realidad. Asintió con la cabeza y con voz neutral que trataba de esconder la conmoción que llevaba dentro se dirigió a Draco:

– Necesito hablarte ahora mismo. A mi oficina – Y sin esperar el asentimiento de Draco, enrumbó con paso decidido y se encerró en su oficina dando un portazo.

Draco se irguió y sacudió las solapas de su traje con parsimonia.

– Seguramente está en _ese día_ del mes… –esbozó una sonrisa burlona y mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lavender avanzó tranquilo hacia aquella oficina.

ooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

Las cosas siguieron su curso normal, aunque Draco y Hermione se volvieron aún más distantes. Desde su conversación aquel día las cosas tomaron ese cariz. Ella le había reclamado su poco interés en el Torneo, su larga ausencia y su falta de profesionalismo al estar divirtiéndose en cualquier fiesta, celebrando hasta su divorcio, en lugar de dedicarse 100 a sus deberes. El había contestado que en la vida no todo era trabajo, que él tenía una forma muy distinta de hacer negocios y las cenas, bailes, galas eran obligatorias para cerrar tratos importantes y que no necesariamente implicaban diversión. Incluso vociferó que podía quejarse de cualquier otra cosa menos de su competencia en el trabajo y por sobre todo, le prohibió tajantemente volver a referirse a su vida personal. Hermione rezongó pero no pudo decir nada para rebatir el último punto y tuvo que quedarse callada.

Un sábado por la mañana, Hermione se encontraba en su comedor, tomando un desayuno ligero y leyendo el profeta. Por eso le disgustó tanto recibir una lechuza aquella mañana. Era de Kingsley que le informaba de un error en el envío de las cajas conteniendo Boggarts, escondidas en un container comercial, para una de las pruebas y que por culpa de los magos estibadores habían terminado en la aduana muggle y estaban a punto de ser aforados por sospecha de contener narcóticos.

Se apareció en un segundo en la oficina y aunque le sorprendió un poco encontrar a Draco allí, la sorpresa posterior fue aún mayor. Sentado en uno de los escritorios se encontraba Lucius el pequeño hijo de Draco. Sus pies ni siquiera rozaban los cerámicos del piso, pero él estaba empeñado en trabajar con su padre. Junto a él se encontraba su niñera, la elfina Heyda tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida que podía.

Las horas pasaban y Draco bramaba furioso ante la incompetencia de algunos magos en Aduanas. Había desaparecido por momentos para solucionar algún impase urgente pero regresado en seguida a comprobar como se encontraba su hijo. Hermione trabajaba desde su escritorio, escribiendo cartas, trazando planes para solucionar aquel problema, pero no dejaba por ello de prestar atención a como interactuaba Draco con su hijo. Por momentos parecía estar observando a una persona completamente distinta a la que creía conocer.

– Hijito sé que ya llevamos bastante tiempo – apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño – sólo ten un poquito más de paciencia, vale?, estoy tratando de terminar con todo esto lo más rápido que puedo –

– Pero papito, pometiste ver la pelea ente los gindylows y el calamal gigante…

– Lo prometí y cumpliré Lucius – y le desordenaba el pelo en señal de cariño – pero ten un poco de paciencia por favor. Se un buen hijo y sigue coloreando…

Draco se acercó a su hijo, cuidando de que Hermione no lo viera. Ella giró el rostro inmediatamente para evitar que se diera cuenta que había estado observando. Pero volvió el rostro justo para ver como él cerraba los ojos y depositaba un beso en la rubia cabeza del niño.

_¿Una persona, sin una pizca siquiera de buenos sentimientos, actuaría de esa manera¿realmente es la persona insensible, despectiva y orgullosa que demuestra ser?_

Hermione canceló el curso de sus pensamientos y se levantó diligente para agilizar el papeleo. Debía resolver el asunto. Se odiaría a si misma si aquel pequeñito se perdía de aquel paseo.

ooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

En el transcurso de la semana, la relación entre Draco y Hermione se hizo mucho más llevadera. Y se debió en gran medida a que Hermione había logrado solucionar el problema de los Boggarts en un tiempo récord. Ese día, con decisión se acercó a Draco para decirle que podía irse a casa, que ella se encargaría de solucionar todo. Él estaba a punto de vociferar, orgulloso por naturaleza, por la concesión; pero Hermione había levantado su mano colocándola sobre el fuerte hombro y con suavidad y sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos grises le instó a confiar en ella para arreglar aquel embrollo. No había dicho nada acerca de la conversación que escuchó, pero al parecer fue un entendimiento mutuo. Lucius grito emocionado cuando su padre le dijo que podían irse y Hermione recibió un abrazo del pequeño, cuando Draco añadió que gracias a ella se irían temprano.

Un viernes por la tarde Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio repasando una vez más la lectura de la invitación que tenía entre sus dedos. La última hija de Bill y Fleur había nacido hacía una semana y darían una pequeña fiesta en su honor.

_¿Debo ir¿Será muy pronto?... de seguro Harry irá…_

Todos comentaban su rompimiento. El no verlo llegar a buscarla al ministerio como antes, y las ausentes cartas que solía recibir de él, eran motivo suficiente para que se hicieran suposiciones sobre el fin de la pareja. Pero lo que más le dolía a Hermione era la falta que le hacía ir a la madriguera. Extrañaba las veladas y las cenas, aunque fueran un dolor de cabeza desde que empezó con Harry, igual se sentía parte de la familia. Por eso temía tanto ir. No sabía como habían tomado ellos aquella ruptura. Tampoco sabía mucho de Harry y lo entendía. Se habían visto hacía dos meses de manera casual en el ministerio cuando Harry fue a ver a Kingsley. No se habían vuelto a ver más. Apenas y hablaron incómodos. Aquello le dejó un vacío en el corazón.

_¿Debo ir…?_

Enterró su rostro en el escritorio y se abrazó tapándose aún con la invitación en la mano. No quería llorar y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más.

– ¿La preparación del torneo es demasiado para ti? Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar, Granger. Cultivar tu jardín en casa sería un buen pasatiempo.

Draco parado en el umbral de la oficina la miraba con una mueca sardónica en su rostro anguloso.

– ¿Qué? – levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Draco sin pestañear por un instante.

– Admite que es demasiado para ti y ve a tu casa a hacer _galletitas_…

Hermione desvió el rostro y volvió a recostarse sobre sus brazos.

– Vete Malfoy. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Draco la observó con más detenimiento. Divisó el sobre e intuyó que aquel pedazo de pergamino era parte del misterio. Avanzó sigiloso hasta el escritorio, se lo arrebató y huyó hacia una esquina del lugar.

Hermione se levantó como un resorte, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Draco estaba leyendo el pergamino. Llegó a él y trató de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero él, como un chiquillo lo alejaba de ella.

– Así que, por esta sosa invitación, estás agonizando – Draco apenas pudo ahogar la carcajada.

Hermione finalmente logró arrancarle el sobre, le dio la espalda aún con el sonido de la risa de Draco retumbando en sus oídos.

– Te pedí que te fueras, no me obligues a usar mi varita, Malfoy – habló sin voltear.

– ¿Qué pasa, Granger, temes encontrarte con tu antiguo amor o te horroriza pensar que te repudien las comadrejas?

_Maldito Malfoy_ siempre lograba dar en el clavo.

Hermione sabía que él no se contendría con sus insultos y ella era conciente de no poder detener las inminentes lágrimas. Debía huir de ahí. Pasó a su lado rumbo a la salida.

Draco corrió tras ella con la intención de regodearse un poco más de su triunfo, pero cuando la alcanzó y la giró hacia él, vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió de pronto como si una espada le hubiera atravesado el pecho de lado a lado. Algo en su cerebro despertó ¿Es que acaso la había realmente lastimado con sus palabras¿Por eso lloraba ella? Descubrió con miedo que no soportaba ver esos ojos castaños empañados por las lágrimas y se sintió miserable. Prefería mil veces que lo miraran con odio pero no heridos como ahora. Tomó aire y pronunció:

– Deberías ir y terminar con tu incertidumbre de una vez. No eres una mala persona, Granger. No tienes de que sentirte mal.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – Hermione levantó la vista y la fijó en los profundos ojos grises.

– Serían unos imbéciles si te hirieran – hizo una pausa y continuó – Además soy el único con ese derecho.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y salió.

Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras sonreía sin saber el porqué.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Apenas diez minutos después de haber llegado a la madriguera, Hermione comprobó que sus temores se habían convertido en realidad. Aunque no en la magnitud que ella pensaba, pero si en alguna medida.

No es que le hayan tirado la puerta en la cara o despreciado, pero la frialdad con que la trataron se hacía palpable.

Bill, Fleur y Charlie la trataban con normalidad, pero para asombro suyo, los gemelos se mostraron distantes en sus respuestas y desaparecieron de la sala apenas ella llegó. Lo de Molly era algo que esperaba, así que su trato frío y apático no la sorprendió.

_Aunque hubiese jurado que se alegraría porque ya no estamos juntos…_

Arthur Weasley llegó una hora después y pudo notar la tensión del ambiente. Hermione no quiso imponer su presencia por más tiempo. Era la fiesta del bebé y lo que menos deseaba era general un mal ambiente. Harry aún no llegaba y prefirió retirarse. Se levantó y corrió a buscar su cartera y su abrigo, con los ojos húmedos. Arthur con delicadeza la alcanzó en la puerta y sugirió salir al patio trasero. Ella aceptó y se limpió las incipientes lágrimas con disimulo.

– Hermione, debes disculpar a algunos de la familia por su actitud. El ver a Harry apenado los hace actuar así.

– ¿Cómo esta él?

La pregunta le salió sin querer. Sabía que no tenía derecho de meterse en la vida de Harry. Arthur vio la genuina preocupación de hermione y sus mal enjugadas lágrimas.

– Estará bien, Hermione, sabrá salir adelante. Es lógico que se sienta entristecido por lo ocurrido.

– Yo… sr. Weasley…. Yo nunca quise…

– Vamos Hermione, no tienes que justificarte. Lo sucedido entre ustedes, es y será sólo entre ustedes. Igual sigo sintiendo, y todos los demás, el mismo respeto y cariño por ambos y eso nunca cambiará. ¿Me oyes? Y sobre los gemelos, sólo están ansiosos por el comportamiento de Harry y por eso actúan tan… tan, bueno, tan infantilmente. Pero se les pasará, ya verás. En cuanto a Molly…yo… bien…

– _Costumbre es ley_, Sr. Weasley – completó Hermione más tranquila de saber que no la odiaban. Y será mejor que entremos que empieza a correr algo de aire por aquí.

Casi habían terminado de cenar cuando Harry apareció. Se quitó la capa de viaje y avanzó hacia el comedor murmurando una disculpa por el retraso. De pronto su tono cambió y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro moreno. Había divisado a Hermione sentada junto a Fleur.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco al notar cómo había cambiado Harry en esos meses. Estaba un poco más delgado aunque su musculatura parecía haberse puesto aún más férrea. Estaba algo ojeroso, pero lo justificó cuando Harry les relató a todos lo difícil de la última misión. Estaban cada vez más cerca de atrapar a Voldemort. Harry casi saboreaba el triunfo.

Después de la obligatoria sobremesa, Hermione intentó una vez más la retirada, pero esta vez Harry la detuvo. Todos hicieron silencio de pronto.

– Sólo saldremos a conversar al patio…. – masculló Harry abochornado.

Hermione asintió y ambos salieron al fresco de la noche.

Hablaron trivialidades por varios minutos, incómodos sin saber porqué. Harry parecía querer decir algo y Hermione intuía que debía cambiar la conversación. Mordía nerviosa el lápiz con el que había anotado la nueva dirección de Harry.

– Sigues con esa extraña manía de morder la goma del lápiz – Harry se acercó a ella, demasiado cerca y levantó su mano para retirar el lápiz.

Hermione instintivamente retrocedió, pero el pequeño roble detrás suyo se lo impidió.

Harry tomó un mechón de cabello y lo acarició con ternura. Deslizó su mano con suavidad por el rostro de Hermione hasta llegar a los sonrosados labios de la joven.

Hermione de pronto no supo que hacer. Estaba hipnotizada por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que conocía perfectamente. Pero en su interior algo indicaba que no estaba bien…

Segundos después lo supo. Cuando Harry posó sus labios demandantes todo le quedó claro. Cuando ella cerró los ojos para corresponder aquel beso, no pudo.

Porque no era Draco. No eran sus labios, ni su sabor ni aroma. No era él.

– Basta Harry…

– Hermione…

– Harry… debo irme...

Y corrió hacia el interior, tomó su cartera, se puso el abrigo con rapidez, murmuró una despedida y sin mirar a nadie se marchó.

– Felicitaciones, señor conquistador, por lo que hemos visto, _la noche os ha sido propicia_ – George le palmeó la espalda en cuanto Harry ingresó al comedor.

– Hombre Harry, habías tenido más tentáculos que el calamar gigante por lo que pudimos ver – secundó Fred – parece que hay reconciliación a la vista…

– Vamos muchachos, no importunen a Harry con sus comentarios – Arthur no podía ocultar la sonrisa de complicidad que tenía a pesar de la llamada de atención.

– Estoy acostumbrado a sus comentarios – se apresuró a explicar Harry quien tenía una sonrisa aún mayor iluminándole el rostro – Por otro lado, faltan pocos días para su cumpleaños, puedo sorprenderla con una visita… y puede que las cosas marchen por ese camino.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – todos gritaron al unísono.

Y a pesar de su natural timidez, Harry sustrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y la abrió frente a todos.

El brillo del diamante centelleando desde la caja sólo podía compararse al brillo de felicidad en la mirada de Harry Potter.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

– ¿Volviste con el perdedor de Potter, Granger¿Otra vez el Elegido calienta tus sábanas?

– ¿Qué rayos te sucede, Malfoy? A que viene todo eso

– Toda la mañana has estado brincando de aquí para allá como gata con madeja nueva.

– Pues el motivo de mi alegría es sólo mío – replicó con sarcasmo --No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Draco iba a responder cuando entró de pronto Rose al despacho. Se disculpó por la interrupción y dejó unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

– Srta. Granger, su mamá me pidió que le confirmara la hora que estaría en su casa mañana. Desea que esta vez el repartidor le entregue su regalo de cumpleaños en el día… – apurada, Rose dio media vuelta y salió.

– Tu cumpleaños…ummm – Draco puso cara de circunstancia – no sé que de bueno sea recordar que naciste, y para remate te hace alegrar…

– Que gracioso – Hermione le hizo una mueca – Sí pues, mañana es mi cumpleaños y por eso estoy feliz. ¿Algún problema en ello?, si quieres puedo darte una dispensa para que no te aparezcas mañana. Me harías el día de verdad. Sólo de imaginarme no verte el rostro en todo un día, sería mi regalo perfecto, Malfoy.

El rostro de Draco se puso rojo de la indignación pero no contestó. Dio media vuelta para marcharse. Aunque no avanzó ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos. Se paró frente al escritorio de Hermione, apoyó los brazos a ambos lados y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Tan cerca que nublaba la vista.

– Entonces, no volviste con Potter…

Hermione quedó hipnotizada por aquella penetrante mirada. Los ojos grises burbujeaban literalmente frente a ella, como mercurio líquido. Expectantes, impacientes por una respuesta.

Ella pudo haber dicho cualquier frase ácida, mordaz o hiriente, pero apenas pudo murmurar en su asiento un ahogado…

–…no

Draco exhaló con disimulo y aunque trató de que su rostro se mantuviera impasible, la velada sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en él, hizo que Hermione sonriera igualmente.

Pero toda la animosidad de Hermione se había borrado bien entrada la noche. Se encontraba trabajando infatigable, aún a pesar que casi todos se habían retirado, salvo Lavender, por pedido expreso de Hermione que necesitaba algo de ayuda con el papeleo. A última hora les llegó una lechuza con un caso importante que debían documentar. Una pelea entre unos magos irlandeses y un grupo de semigigantes londinenses que vivían pacíficamente en las montañas. Necesitaban argumentos para evitar que los últimos fueran ejecutados, como solicitaban los irlandeses, aún a pesar de que ellos ingresaron a la propiedad de los gigantes sin autorización y cazaron su ganado.

– Hermione, estoy muerta de cansancio… y mira, mañana es tu cumpleaños… ni siquiera por eso deberíamos parar e irnos a casa… – rogaba Lavender haciendo un mohín.

– Estoy es más importante que cualquier tonto cumpleaños. No te das cuenta que pueden condenar a esos pobres inocentes – contestaba fervientemente Hermione sin dejar de trabajar – Y aún estoy esperando el volumen sobre "Criaturas mágicas y sus posibles comportamientos bajo presión" que te solicité hace una hora.

– Es que lo entregué a Draco la semana pasada. Necesitaba información sobre el comportamiento del minotauro y creo que se le llevó a su departamento.

– ¡Que! – soltó Hermione confundida. ¡Pero Lavender, necesito ese libro y Malfoy se retiró hace horas!

– Ya, tampoco soy tan incompetente. Le mandé una lechuza apenas me pediste el libro pidiéndole que lo regrese.

– ¡Rayos Lavender! Conociéndolo, te apuesto la cena, que ni siquiera se ha levantado del sofá para buscar el bendito libro.

– Pues me gustaría ostras y vino blanco para la cena – interrumpió teatralmente Draco. Se acercó hacia Hermione y balanceó el libro frente a ella – Bien frío y de inmediato.

Hermione resopló con desdén, después de haberse repuesto del susto inicial. Tomó el libro y se alejó hacia el surtidor de agua.

– Lavender, ya has trabajado mucho esta noche. ¿Porqué mejor no vas a tu casa a tomar un delicioso baño de burbujas y a descansar. Esa belleza necesita que la mimes, cierto? – Draco estaba casi frente a ella, murmurando en un tono que hizo que Lavender se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Sonrió tontamente.

– Pero Draco… Hermione se molestará… aún no terminamos…

– Anda preciosa – y le dio un roce rápido en el mentón con sus dedos – yo me arreglaré con ella. Ve sin cuidado.

Lavender dudó por un instante. Era cierto que estaba cansada, y además tenía un compromiso previo más tarde, pero le intrigaba la insistencia con que Draco la estaba despidiendo. Ahí definitivamente ocurría algo.

Finalmente pudo más las ganas de terminar y el tono meloso de Draco. Se apresuró a coger su cartera, su sobretodo y salió disimulada del lugar.

– ¡Cómo que mandaste a Lavender a su casa¡Con que autoridad lo hiciste¡No te das cuenta que aún no terminó ese informe!

– Para estar a vísperas de tu cumpleaños, te has puesto de un humor…

– ¡No puedo estar de otra forma! Necesito terminar el…

– Si ya sé, el informe. Bien, dentro del libro que te acabo de entregar, hay una hoja escrita, donde están detallados todos los casos similares a la actualidad. Verás que he transcrito y documentado aquellos donde el Winzegamot ha establecido una pluralidad de sentencias concordes. "_iuris prudentea"_. Jurisprudencia, Granger. Con eso tus _grandes amigos_, ganarán su caso.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza sin saber que decir. Él se había dado la molestia de investigar por ella. La había ayudado nuevamente.

– No tienes que hacer ningún homenaje o reverencia si no quieres, te–

No pudo hablar más. Hermione se había acercado a él, decidida, le había echado los brazos al cuello y entreabierto los labios sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante.

Draco sintió los labios húmedos y fríos de Hermione de pronto, bajo los suyos y una sacudida lo recorrió. Segundos después su mente reaccionó y su cuerpo tomó la delantera. Besó los labios de Hermione con los suyos y los rozó suave y lentamente para hacerlos entrar en calor. Con diligencia, aprisionó el labio inferior entre los suyos, enredando una de sus manos entre el cabello alborotado. Deslizó la mano libre hacia la espalda de Hermione y la apretó contra sí al sentir el estremecimiento que la sacudió. Ella lanzó un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de Draco. Él sonrió mentalmente al sentirse recompensado con aquella muestra de sumisión y se adentró en aquella boca sólo para él. Acarició todo el contorno exquisitamente y mordió sus labios con pasión. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió cada lugar dentro de su boca con ardor creciente. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron una sensación de placer y embriaguez los envolvió por igual.

¡CRASH!

El fuerte sonido provino del pasillo. Ambos se separaron justo para divisar a Lavender entrando nuevamente a la oficina. Se había olvidado su varita en el cajón de su escritorio. Los miraba suspicaz, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Sólo mencionó que regresó porque se sentía culpable de dejar a Hermione con tanto trabajo y que estaba dispuesta a terminarlo. No se movería de allí hasta que las dos terminaran en trabajo. Agradeció a Draco haber traído el libro y se disculpó por la molestia de haberlo hecho venir hasta allí, con lo ocupada que era su vida. En pocas palabras, estaba despidiéndolo.

Draco con gesto hosco se retiró del lugar, dejando a una Hermione apenada y a una Lavender, peligrosamente perspicaz.

Horas después, Lavender, Parvati y Romilda bebían unos tragos y comentaban achispadas el último chisme traído por Lavender. Sólo la última aparentaba reír por fuera, por dentro se sentía injuriada por aquella noticia. Ella que había estado revoloteando a Draco y él se divertía con otra. Meditaba acerca de su próximo paso.

A medianoche en la nueva mansión de Cho Chang, una lechuza entró por su ventana, despertándola.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Temprano en la mañana, después de abrir las cartas y paquetes enviados por sus amigos, Hermione salió rumbo al Ministerio con una sonrisa en los labios. No era común en ella, pero sin preguntárselo mucho, había elegido un vestido casual que hacía resaltar sus formas y maquillado algo más marcado que lo habitual. Se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de ser su cumpleaños y por el beso fugaz compartido con Draco el día anterior. Era conciente que estaba mal, según sus planes, pero igual estaba contenta por ello.

Al llegar varios compañeros acudieron a la oficina a saludarla y casi toda la mañana se dedicó a ello. Asomaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando hacia el departamento, pero nada. Draco aún no se aparecía. Eso la entristeció un poco. En realidad mucho más de lo que ella misma quiso admitir.

Al mediodía, todos acordaron almorzar juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños. Había un restaurante discreto cerca al ministerio que habían reservado y obviamente resguardado por cualquier eventualidad. Irían los jefes de los departamentos del ministerio y varios empleados amigos de Hermione. Ella estaba emocionada aunque seguía asomando la cabeza fuera del escritorio en ocasiones. Cuando todos empezaron a ir hacia el local, Hermione trató de demorarse lo más que podía, pero al comprobar que ya el departamento estaba vacío, tomó su cartera y caminó hacia la salida.

– ¿Vas a algún lado? – Draco había aparecido de improviso frente a ella. Llevaba puesto un traje casual y se le veía algo cansado.

– Voy a almorzar – espetó molesta – y si me disculpas, hay gente esperando por mí. Porque me consideran y han tenido esa atención conmigo, no como otros que–

Pero sus reclamos se vieron acallados. Draco que la estaba mirando quejarse, divertido y sonriendo la había tomado del brazo y atraído hacia él con fuerza. Hermione se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

– Feliz cumpleaños…

Fue lo último que escuchó Hermione, o más bien lo último que vio de los labios de Draco porque luego sus labios desaparecieron en los suyos. Aquel beso no era feroz, violento o demandante. Era otra clase de beso que hizo que Hermione se llenara de ternura. Era como si ambos pudieran adivinar lo que el otro deseaba. Draco la besaba suavemente, con una lentitud tortuosa, succionando, probando, despertando; empujando suavemente su boca contra la de ella y obligándola a abrirse enteramente a él. Cuando Draco finalmente liberó los labios de Hermione, ella protestó con un quejido gutural que a Draco se le antojo delicioso y que hizo que utilizara todo su autocontrol para mantener la cordura.

– _Hermione_ espera…

– Ah? Ahora soy _Hermione_ – bufó tratando de sonar molesta, aunque su rostro encendido y sus ojos brillantes mostraban lo contrario. Aún seguía acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de Draco sin dejar de mirarlo.

Draco rió dejando ver sus dientes perfectos. Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Hermione.

– Debo irme. Mi hijo no sé sentía bien anoche. Cho me informó que estuvo con fiebre toda la noche y me llamó para que fuera a su casa. Aparentemente ya está mejor, hasta preparamos algunos dulces juntos. Pero la verdad… quisiera asegurarme que este realmente sólo es una gripe.

Hermione observó a Draco detenidamente, trató de descifrar aquel brillo febril y extraño en sus ojos. Nunca había visto aquel centelleo jamás en los ojos grises. En Hogwarts los había visto transformarse y fulgurar de odio, de cólera y hasta de desprecio por ella, pero jamás había visto esa mirada en él, y mucho menos dirigida a ella. Era como si aquellos ojos grises la confortaran, la hicieran sentir cálida y protegida.

– Claro que sí, tómate todo el día si quieres. No tengas cuidado con el trabajo. Puedo avanzar con tu parte–

– El trabajo me importa un cuerno en este momento – la atrajo aún más contra él – quería estar contigo en este día…

– ¿Qué es todo esto, Draco?

Hermione dejó salir, de pronto la interrogante que su corazón y su mente no habían podido responder. No quería hacer nada, no quería obligar a nada, pero necesitaba tanto una respuesta.

Draco bajó su rostro nuevamente, tan cerca que sentía el aliento caliente de Hermione sobre sus labios. Toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama por el beso en la noche anterior, pensando, calculando, reflexionando, urdiendo una respuesta a sus actos, a su creciente necesidad diaria de contemplarla, escucharla reír, de tenerla en sus brazos, saborear sus labios, de la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya.

– No lo pienses tanto...

Sin decirle nada más, se abalanzó sobre sus labios con necesidad creciente y los aprisionó. Esta vez el beso fue distinto. Draco la sujetó de las caderas y la atrajo hacia él con vehemencia. Pasó su otra mano por la nuca de Hermione y se hundió en su boca con tal pasión que ella sintió que caería si no la sujetaba. La fundió con su cuerpo, iniciando inconcientes, movimientos naturales tan antiguos como el tiempo. Hermione ahogó contra los labios de Draco un gemido al sentir su cuerpo reaccionando y acoplándose tan perfectamente al de él.

Voces en el corredor hicieron que ambos se separaran nerviosos. Era Rose que regresaba a la oficina a buscar a Hermione por que empezarían el agasajo. Hermione asintió y prometió ir en unos minutos. La joven dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

– Es hora que me vaya, debo volver con mi hijo – Draco habló despacio.

– Claro, no hay problema. Entonces… nos veremos mañana, aquí en la oficina… – Hermione se separó unos pasos hacia la salida.

– Yo pensaba un poco más antes – Draco se acercó rápidamente a ella con grandes pasos – Pasaré por ti a las 9. Iremos a cenar.

– ¿Cómo¿A cenar?

– A menos que estés a dieta, no veo lo malo de eso – concluyó burlón.

Hermione miró su reloj y asintió con una sonrisa. Avanzó hacia la salida dispuesta a no hacer esperar más a sus compañeros. Lamentablemente la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. Cho Chang apareció en el umbral y los observó sin proferir palabra.

– Hola Cho – Hermione saludó cortés y continuó con su camino.

Ella sólo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó directo a Draco.

– Olvidaste los mazapanes que hizo Lucius. Me pidió que te los enviara y me asegurara de que probaras tu favorito – extrajo una caja plástica de su bolso y la abrió. Pequeñas macitas de colores estaban dispersas dentro de ella.

Hermione salió de la oficina y se dirigió al restaurante. Iba cavilando. Le extrañaba la presencia de Cho allí, nunca se apareció antes allí. Bueno, después de todo, ella y Draco siempre tendrían una relación por su hijo, así que no debía extrañarle que se vieran. Recién había entrado al local y ubicado en su lugar, cuando una lechuza se posó junto a ella. Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó.

"_Eres diversión del momento. La realidad es otra, regresa y lo verás"_

Arrugó el papel y lo hizo a un lado. Odiaba las bromas sin sentido y creía que era una más. Tomó la servilleta de tela y la colocó sobre su falda y se dispuso a almorzar. Todos reían y confraternizaban, pero a pesar que quiso, Hermione no podía olvidar aquellas palabras.

Sólo segundos después su mente terminó de encajar aquella frase y Hermione se excusó apenas con un hilo de voz y salió del recinto. Los presentes sorprendidos, aceptaron, con algo de consternación, el que la festejada no estuviera presente, la lechuza que les llegó apenas unos minutos después de que Hermione hubo salido, avisó que ella no regresaría.

– Debe ser estrés – aseguró Parvati a los demás – ¿no dicen que es la enfermedad del nuevo siglo?. Pobre Hermione, no debería abarcar tanto, seguro es demasiado para ella. Es lo mejor que se quede en su departamento a descansar… y a propósito….¡¿Quién dijo salud?¡

Hermione yacía bajó las mantas acurrucada, abrazando a su almohada y aparentemente inmóvil. Sólo el contínuo e incesante fluir de sus lágrimas silenciosas sobre su rostro le conferían algo de movimiento. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero abstraídos en una sola imagen en su mente. La imagen de Draco devorando, acariciando, frotándose con Cho, sobre un escritorio. Su rostro pálido ahora febril, su respiración agitada, sus manos… su manos recorriendo y estrujando el cuerpo de ella. Y los ojos rasgados de Cho dedicándole una mirada de triunfo.

Huyó de allí sin hacer ni decir nada. Después de todo, no había ya nada que decir. Garabateó una disculpa para sus amigos y la envió. Decidió tomar el autobús. Le importaba poco su seguridad. Necesitaba tomar aire. Ahora estaba allí, quieta sobre su cama, envuelta en su albornoz favorito, con el cabello aún húmedo del baño que tomó, sólo concentrada en el punzante dolor que laceraba su corazón. Ya no lo odiaba como al inicio, ahora se odiaba ella por haber sido tan crédula, por haber abierto su corazón para que él lo pisoteara hasta hacerlo polvo.

La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación donde Hermione yacía. Las cortinas abiertas dejaban filtrarse la luz brillante y el ruido del bullicioso Londres que contrastaba con su aparente letargo. Porque su mente seguía recordando y torturándose con aquella imagen que la perseguiría de por vida. Y aunque escuchó los fuertes golpes en la puerta, ni siquiera hizo el intento por levantarse. Hasta que escuchó su voz…

– Abre la puerta, Hermione. Tengo que hablarte…

Algo como una especie de rabia sorda y áspera iba subiendo por su garganta y le impidió hablar. Quería gritar, increpar, maldecir pero no pudo. Se hundió nuevamente entre las mullidas mantas sin dejar de llorar.

– No me iré de aquí hasta que me dejes entrar – volvió a golpear la puerta con tanta insistencia que la casa retumbó – Tumbaré la puerta si es preciso. Me conoces mejor que nadie, _Granger_, lo haré si no abres.

Caminó hacia la puerta, secándose el rostro con su albornoz. Le abriría la puerta y lo dejaría hablar un par de minutos, luego le conminaría a irse. No deseaba un escándalo en su puerta. Sus vecinos podrían sospechar. O al menos esa era su justificación aparente para dejarlo entrar. Dio una ojeada a la mirilla de la puerta, cerró los puños, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza por un instante. Inmediatamente después exhaló tratando de serenarse. Tomaría todo eso con absoluta calma y frialdad. Era una mujer adulta. Dejaría que él hable y luego, simplemente le invitaría a retirarse. Así de fácil. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

– Hermione…

Draco apenas pudo murmurar aquel nombre.

A Hermione sólo le bastó verlo para perder el control. Se precipitó hacia él de pronto como una tromba, sus manos golpeaban el pecho con furia y amargura, con dolor y decepción. Su cuerpo se movía frenético, quería hacerle daño. Quería que sintiera como ella se desgarraba por dentro. Y él no se defendía, se dejaba golpear sin protegerse o alejarse, hasta que ella sintió que sus manos no daban más y se detuvo, aún sollozando aún moviéndose involuntariamente con los espasmos. Fue en ese instante cuando Draco la atrajo hacia él y la acunó en sus brazos a pesar de las iniciales protestas.

– Perdóname Hermione, debí ser más cuidadoso, no debí bajar la guardia.

Hermione retrocedió confusa. ¿Bajar la guardia…?

Draco habló despacio, sin soltarla, aún a pesar de que ella quiso alejarse. La miraba a los ojos tratando de que constatara la verdad en ellos. Le habló de sus sospechas de las represalias de Cho, de sus celos y del miedo de ella a que él volviera a casarse y dejara de darle una pensión. Del arreglo que hizo con su elfina Heyda para que cuide específicamente a Lucius de cualquier acto de Cho y hasta a él mismo. Incluso que la elfina ya había frustrado algunos torpes intentos de Cho para hacer que él volviera con ella.

– Pero justo hoy bajé la guardia. ¿Comprendes?, estaba tan agitado después de besarte que comí lo que me ofreció sin sospecha alguna.

Hermione se movió nerviosa. Recordar aquel beso, hace apenas unas horas la hizo turbarse. Bajó la mirada.

Draco levantó su mano y tomó inmediatamente su mentón y la obligó a verlo. Debía despegar cualquier duda de ella. Continuó hablando, relatando como su elfina, con órdenes de actuar si veía una situación igual, y viéndolo llegar de brazos de Cho, como embriagado y demasiado amoroso, aprovechó que ella iba a servir unos tragos y le dio inmediatamente a su amo la contra poción para la amortentia usada en los mazapanes de colores. Ya liberado del hechizo, hizo lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Hizo firmar los papeles de custodia total sobre Lucius so pena de no volverle a dar un solo centavo y lo consiguió.

– Pero lo más importante, es que le hice jurar que nunca intentaría nada contra mí y sobre todo que jamás se acercaría a ti.

– ¿A mí¿Pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Hermione exclamó sorprendida.

Draco calculó sus opciones. Jamás había expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre los ocultó de los demás, temeroso de salir lastimado. Y ahora no sabía si callar o desviar de algún modo la pregunta como tantas veces. Pero algo en su interior intentaba por primera vez confiar en alguien, abrirse sin reservas y reconocer lo que sentía.

Sin embargo le acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de ella, reclamándolos con vehemencia. Empujando su boca contra la de ella, obligándola a abrirse a él. Para saborearla, para degustar su esencia, su sabor, para regodearse en aquella suave piel del interior de su boca. Enredó sus dedos en el húmedo cabello para no dejarla escapar. Su mano libre se movía con posesividad sobre su cintura y caderas, presionando la mullida tela del albornoz y estrechándola hacia su propio cuerpo con exigencia.

Hermione quería protestar, quería detenerlo allí mismo pero bastaba que él la tocara para que dejara de ser la eficiente, racional y lógica Hermione Granger para dejar todo atrás y convertirse en parte de él. Para desear más de él, para fusionarse a él. Cuando sintió la manos de Draco, hábiles pero delicadas deshaciendo el nudo del albornoz afloró la conocida sensación de su corazón latiendo más aprisa de lo normal y de aquella fiebre que recorría sus venas y hacía palpitar su vientre.

Draco abrió delicadamente el albornoz blanco y deslizó ambas manos y las posó con una urgencia apasionada, sobre la cintura de Hermione. Sintió bajo su palma la piel delicada y tibia. Entreabrió los labios para respirar hondamente, pues sentía que no tenía suficiente aire. Aquello le dio un segundo de cordura a Hermione. Precisaba respuestas, y no volvería a besarla para huir de una respuesta. Haciendo acopió de algo de voluntad, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

– Hermione…

– No. Necesito saber Draco. Necesito que me digas que es todo esto. – retrocedió un poco más y cruzó su albornoz ruborizada por su inicial desnudez.

Sabía que había llegado el momento. ¿Pero cómo desnudar su alma? Jamás pudo hacerlo. ¿Y si ella se burlaba de sus sentimientos y lo lastimaba?. Draco se movía nervioso sobre su sitio, como un animal enjaulado y a punto de ser sacrificado. Tenía una mano en la cintura y con la otra se desordenaba el cabello lacio con turbación. ¿Cómo admitir ante ella su rendición, su capitulación final?

Hermione suspiró rendida. Se abrazó inconciente, tratando de apaciguar la tristeza y desolación que la llenaba. Siempre sería el orgulloso y arrogante Draco Malfoy. Jamás cambiaría. Con decisión pasó junto a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y habló sin mirarlo.

– Márchate ahora. No quiero verte nunca más.

Draco, ágil como una pantera al acecho, se acercó a ella con tanto ímpetu, que Hermione retrocedió en el acto hacia la puerta y la cerró con su cuerpo. Nuevamente Draco intentó tomar sus labios con vehemencia, pero está vez, Hermione levantó sus manos, colocándolas sobre el pecho de él y lo detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca. Draco la observó abrumado. Aquella mirada que ella le dedicó, aquellos ojos castaños taladrando los grises de él, con esa mezcla de desilusión y decisión hicieron que se le erizara el vello de la nuca y un sudor frío empapara su cuerpo. Sabía que había llegado el momento. O hablaba o la perdería para siempre.

– Vete _Malfoy_, ahora mismo – Hermione bramó empujándolo sin conseguirlo. Quería librarse de él, ya no quería tenerlo cerca – ¡Lárgate Malfoy¡LARGATE!

Hermione gimoteó. Ya no podía parar las lágrimas que brotaban de ella sin control, empujaba con vehemencia el pecho de Draco para liberarse, para huir de ahí y descargar su dolor. Él no sentía nada por ella, sólo era un simple gusto o un juego cruel para él. Debía alejarse de él para siempre. Volvió a golpear su tórax con resentimiento.

– ¡LARGATE!... ¡Lárgate¡Lárgate!... _por favor_… – Hermione suplicó finalmente y cayó vencida a sus pies. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó abiertamente sin poder contenerse.

– ¡No Hermione! – Draco inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó sus manos con las suyas, descubriendo el rostro anegado de Hermione. La miró con los ojos húmedos aún en contra de propia voluntad. Sin dejar de observarla, lentamente pronunció:

– Te amo, Hermione Granger.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Draco se incorporó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y la observó. Hermione yacía junto a él, en la mullida cama, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas aún arreboladas, el cabello castaño desordenado sobre la almohada y parte de un brazo; y con la expresión tan encantadora que Draco deseó detener el tiempo para siempre.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que él llegó. La luna ya había salido e iluminaba la habitación de Hermione con tonalidades plateadas. Draco miraba fijamente, abstraído, el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, a su lado, iluminado apenas por los rayos de luna. Era una visión demasiado perturbadora. Sus deseos volvían a despertar nuevamente. Se movió ligeramente hacia ella.

– Eres incansable ¿eh? – Hermione sonrió apasionada, sin moverse – Apenas puedo mover los músculos...

Draco la contempló extasiado y no pudo evitar el impulso de besar aquella sonrisa sólo para él.

– Tengo algo de hambre – murmuró Hermione en cuanto Draco liberó sus labios – no almorcé hoy… bueno ya sabes el motivo… – musitó con un dejo de tristeza.

Draco acalló sus protestas con un nuevo beso. No quería arruinar aquel perfecto momento.

– Te prometí una cena y cumpliré – pero mientras hablaba deslizó su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione con dirección a sus pechos y hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Hermione gimió al sentir las pequeñas mordidas que recorrían su cuello y clavícula y la abrasada sensación de la palma de Draco ciñendo su seno.

– Mejor y comemos algo aquí… – hablaba ahogada – no creo que podamos salir de esta habitación… – con fuerza de voluntad se sentó en la cama y volteó para observar a Draco – puedo preparar algo ligero… como para recuperar fuerzas para… – pero enrojeció antes de terminar.

Draco se sintió orgulloso de causar aquel efecto en Hermione. Con presteza la tomó de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido la acomodó sobre él. Gruñó ronco al sentir el sensual cuerpo de Hermione sobre él, acoplándose perfectamente, despertando nuevamente en Draco todo su deseo.

Hermione empujó el pecho de Draco divertida y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Nada se le antojaba más que quedarse allí y continuar, pero era conciente que debía recuperar algo de energía con la comida o no tendría energía para… para continuar toda la noche. Enrojeció de pronto ante tal pensamiento.

– ¿Sabes que pasas de un color grosella a un ambarino en un par de segundos? – Me siento orgulloso de causar tal efecto – con las manos emprendió las caricias a los muslos de Hermione, subiendo con lentitud tortuosa nuevamente hacia sus pechos.

– Draco… – rogó Hermione – sólo me tomará un par de minutos preparar algo – habló con los ojos cerrados por el deseo que la inflamaba las caricias de Draco – prometo volver en un segundo.

– Vale – asintió Draco aparentando estar molesto – pero sólo un par de minutos…

Hermione tomó la camisa de Draco de la cabecera de su cama y se la colocó, todavía a horcajadas sobre él. Conforme lo hacía se movía disimulada, aparentando estar concentrada en la tarea. Draco la observaba divertido, siguiéndole el juego, hasta que ya no pudo continuar. Ella había logrado dejarlo listo nuevamente. De un impulso, invirtió los papeles y ahora Hermione se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, respirando agitada. Tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, sujetadas por Draco que la miraba victorioso.

– Draco – imploró ella con la voz pero sin hacer ningún movimiento – la comida…

Él se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, torció los labios en una expresión de impaciencia que hizo que Hermione recordara como se comportaba en el colegio.

– Estas acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieres, _Malfoy_ – Hermione le miró con aparentada indignación.

– Si. Debes empezar a habituarte ahora que estás conmigo, _Granger_ – respondió con un brillo sexy en los ojos pero sin inmutarse.

– Eres un arrogante y vanidoso, Draco –le regañó mientras se colocaba las bragas y se abotonaba la elegante, pero arrugada camisa – Pero no siempre será así… – se acercó a él de repente y antes de que pudiera agarrarla nuevamente, le dio un rápido beso en los rosados labios.

Draco la observó salir de la habitación. Colocó sus manos bajo la cabeza y se deleitó con la imagen de Hermione, su cabello suelto y alborotado moviéndose al compás de su andar, sus largas y torneadas piernas y sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo. Le llenó de vanidad saber que ahora ella le pertenecía. La había empezado a desear hace mucho y ahora la tenía a su lado.

Recordó después de unos instantes el obsequio que había traído para ella. Aunque su idea inicial fue ir a una costosa joyería para comprarle un juego de collar y pulsera de diamantes, el incidente con Cho había frustrado sus planes. Antes de salir de su casa había tomado una bonita piedra que había conseguido en su último viaje a Creta. El mago que se la vendió, a un muy alto precio, le había asegurado que era mágica, y que había sido descubierta en el fondo de uno de los cráteres.

Se levantó con parsimonia, aún extenuado de hacer el amor con Hermione. Recordó su hermoso rostro, sus párpados cerrados, su respiración acompasada y aquella expresión de felicidad. Realmente la amaba y deseaba estar siempre con ella. ¿Como pudo no fijarse en ella cuando ambos iban a Hogwarts?

_Estaba demasiado enfrascado en mi mismo para darme cuenta que ella existía. Fue necesario pasar por todo lo malo de mi vida para llegar a donde estoy ahora. _

Dirigió una mirada de suficiencia al cuarto de Hermione. Se detuvo en la desordenada cama.

_Pero ahora ya es mía._

Sonrió para si mismo, mientras se colocaba el bóxer y los pantalones para dirigirse hacia el living con el torso desnudo. Barrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta que divisó su fino saco gris sobre uno de los muebles. Lo levantó y extrajo la extraña piedra. Medía apenas unos ocho centímetros, con forma irregular, pero lo que resaltaba era sus colores cambiantes conforme uno lo giraba. Llamó a Hermione mientras escondía la piedra en un puño.

– No es exactamente el regalo perfecto, pero el mago que me la vendió, juró que tenía un extraño e inigualable poder, aunque ni él mismo sabía en qué consistía. Se que vales mucho más y prometo que te compensaré por ello – le entregó la piedra con cariño.

Hermione sintió tanta ternura que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Enlazó sus delgados brazos alrededor del fuerte tórax y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Draco a la par que depositaba pequeños besos.

– Gracias, pero no es necesario.

Draco la tomó de los hombros y la alejó un poco de él, para poder observarla.

– Claro que sí, tú mereces lo mejor, eres una gran mujer Hermione. Jamás imaginé que diría esto, pero, gracias al cielo llegaste a Hogwarts.

– Pero si hubieses podido, en ese tiempo, me habrías expulsado, _Malfoy_. ¿Recuerdas como me odiabas?

– Todavía sigo creyendo que los magos sangre limpia son los mejores, _Granger_.

Hermione le miró fríamente y trató de separarse.

– Yo sigo siendo una… una sangresucia para ti

– Tú eres diferente. No puedo mentirte y hacerte creer que toda mi educación, todo lo que mis padres me inculcaron se borró de mi mente en un instante. Pero soy honesto en decírtelo. Sé que estoy errado en muchas y necesito cambiar mi manera de pensar en algunas, y esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti – la sujetó más fuerte – tienes tanta bondad, sensibilidad, tanto ímpetu en lo que haces y en lo que crees, que me contagias ese espíritu de querer hacer bien las cosas. Cometí muchos errores en mi adolescencia, porque me sentía vacío e incomprendido, sin amigos como tú los tenías, con quien compartir mis inquietudes, mis desvelos o mi sufrimiento y soy conciente que actúe mal. Pero me sentía tan solo, Hermione. Si hubiese podido conocerte realmente como te conozco ahora, pequeña.

Verlo así, abatido, desnudando su alma ante ella, borró aquella sensación de zozobra en el corazón de Hermione. Se abrazó a él con ímpetu y buscó sus labios con brío.

– Nunca te alejes de mí, Hermione. Te amo demasiado para perderte.

– Ahora estamos juntos y para siempre. Te amo Draco, como jamás amé a nadie.

¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!

El bullicioso grupo que había entrado en tropel por la puerta del departamento de Hermione enmudeció de pronto al observar a Hermione Granger semi-desnuda y besando a Draco Malfoy. Arthur Weasley su esposa y la mayoría de sus hijos, petrificados en sus sitios, con los gorros de fiesta, pitos y serpentinas, aún observaban la escena boquiabiertos.

Sólo Harry Potter, quien encabezaba la comitiva avanzaba hacia ellos con el rostro desencajado por el torrente de ira que empezaba a brotar por sus poros y amenazante con la varita en la mano.

– Aleja tus inmundas manos de Hermione. ¡Ahora mismo!

* * *

**OHHHH! Harry esta hecho un verdadero león (lógico no? Al pobre le va a salir caro el desembolso del anillo si no tenía plan de devolución jajajaja)**

**Como este es un fic con un rating no exclusivo para adultos, hay que hacer volar a la imaginación muchachas! Jajajaja. Así que no se puede ser tan explícita jejeje**

**Bueno, imperdible el siguiente capítulo que es el quiebre de la historia y que da origen al título del fic!**

**(y como nota aparte… no es so cute: Malfoy diciendo "te amo"…. Ahhhh)**

**Besos a todos, dejen su review y nos vemos en el prox capítulo!**


	14. Realidad

REALIDAD

**Holass:**

**Capítulo que fragmenta la historia. ¿Cómo regresó Hermione a Hogwarts? Y más aún… que hará al respecto….**

**Nota:**

**Este capítulo se inspira y adquiere conceptos de la historia escrita por Isaac Asimov, escritor ruso nacionalizado norteamericano y su genial novela "El fin de la Eternidad". **

**Lo que me cautiva de este autor es su soberbia imaginación y bien plantados temas. Ya saben, Ciencia ficción de la buena y sobre todo extra recomendable. No dejen de tenerlo en su librería personal.**

**Abrazos y gracias por los comentarios pasados, presentes y futuros!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Gise.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 – REALIDAD**

La reacción de Draco, inusitada hasta para el mismo, fue empujar a Hermione hacia un lado particularmente oscuro de la habitación, lejos de la línea de fuego y de las miradas indiscretas. Ver el rostro contorsionado de Potter y su varita en mano, hubiera sido razón suficiente para intentar, lógicamente, protegerse él mismo, pero por increíble que pareciera, Draco Malfoy había perdido aquellos segundos valiosos en que pudo coger su varita, en poner a salvo a Hermione.

– Tenías que divertirte con ella – habló Harry por fin – No has cambiado ni un ápice. Sigues siendo un mal nacido.

Había bajado la varita, aunque la tenía aún firmemente empuñada y atento.

Draco observó el cuadro. La mayoría de los Weasley todavía continuaban en el recibidor, apiñados, mudos de estupefacción. Aunque los gemelos, aquellos odiosos traidores a la sangre, se habían adelantado y flanqueaban a Harry, cada uno empuñando la varita y mirándolo con una mezcla de superioridad y resentimiento.

Si debía enfrentarse a Potter por ella, lo haría. Estaba cansado de perder, de ser el eterno villano. Lo que menos deseaba era alejarse de ella ahora que la sentía dentro de su propia piel. Que sentía su aroma a azucenas de su perfume y manzanas de sus cabellos atolondrados dentro de su mente y cuerpo. Aunque tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de enfrentarse finalmente al Elegido. Había pasado tanto entre ellos y en su entorno y jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de encararse y desafiarse mutuamente. Esta era la oportunidad. Si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Pero sería una pelea equitativa.

– Las cosas las resolveremos entre los dos, Potter. ¿Tan mísero eres que necesitas guardaespaldas para escudarte? – miró a los gemelos con desprecio.

– Nosotros estamos aquí para verificar que todo sea correcto, Malfoy – gruñó George inmediatamente sin dejar de apuntar con la varita.

– Sabemos que clase de bicho traicionero eres. Esta pelea será justa y nos aseguraremos de que así sea – secundó Fred.

Arthur Weasley hizo que Percy cogiera a su madre por los hombros en su lugar y se adelantó hacia Harry. Se situó a su lado y habló con calma.

– Harry, esta no es manera de solucionar las cosas…

– Pero… usted lo vio… – murmuró Harry, intentado que sólo Arthur lo escuchara – él se está aprovechando de ella… él solo la usa para llegar a mí… No puedo permitirlo.

Arthur giró la cabeza y vio a Draco aún parado en su lugar. Con el torso desnudo, las manos apretadas con tensión, el semblante sombrío, el pantalón costoso arrugado y descalzo. Y giró un poco más el cuello y vio a Hermione, aún en shock, turbada y azorada, pegada literalmente a la pared. Con sus cabellos desordenados y sueltos, abrazándose ella misma en un instinto autoprotector, su mirada perdida, su cuerpo sólo cubierto por la elegante camisa que le hacía falta a Draco. Definitivamente aquí nadie se estaba aprovechando de nadie. Sólo eran dos personas maduras, increíblemente opuestas, pero que simplemente tenían una relación adulta y sin coacciones.

– Escúchame Harry, deberías sentarte a… bueno intentar conversar con él, pero no de esta forma – trató de acercarse hacia él, pero Harry estaba tan ofuscado que inmediatamente retrocedió y levantó la varita. Murmullos en el recibidor cundieron de pronto.

– Sr. Weasley, será mejor que se haga a un lado. Puede salir lastimado y no deseo eso para nada.

Arthur Weasley vio la determinación de Harry en el rostro. Sabía que no podía pararlo. Pero tampoco sería justo en permitir que sus hijos intervinieran. Con rapidez, extrajo de la túnica la varita y dirigiéndose hacia sus hijos exclamó:

– ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Las varitas de Fred y George, agarrados de sorpresa por su padre, salieron disparadas y terminaron lejos de ellos. Arthur inmediatamente corrió hacia allá y tomó las dos varitas entre sus manos.

– ¡Pero padre! – gritaron al unísono.

– Esta disputa es únicamente entre Harry y Malfoy. Ustedes no deben intervenir – Arthur caminó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su esposa.

– Recoge tu varita, Malfoy. No soy como tú que ataca a traición. Te doy la oportunidad de defenderte.

Draco con absoluta sangre fría y racionalizando la situación, se movió lento pero con movimientos firmes hacia el saco sobre el verde sofá. Dio la espalda a Harry y con parsimonia tomó la varita. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, calculando sus siguientes movimientos. Antes de voltear nuevamente, con el rabillo divisó a una atónita Hermione aún en la pared opuesta. Exhaló dispuesto a seguir su destino.

– Tanto te afecta darte cuenta que siempre estarás por debajo de mí, Potter – le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz. Ahora le tocaba a él sentirse victorioso – duele tanto darte cuenta que ella ahora es mía y que optó por el mejor en lugar del eterno perdedor.

– El único objetivo en tu vida es anhelar a ser como yo y tener lo que tengo, Malfoy. Eres un imbécil que sólo quieres molestarme – Harry apenas podía contener la furia dentro suyo.

– Para qué desearía ser un fenómeno andante. ¿Crees que me gustaría ser el bicho de circo y que todos pululen a mí alrededor para admirar mi cabeza rajada? – Draco empuño la varita con fuerza.

Hermione estaba en un estado tal que parecía narcotizada. Tenía a ambos frente a ella pero no atinaba a reaccionar. Solo estaba parada allí, con los brazos enlazados a su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía con la camisa de Draco, aún envuelta en su fragancia, ese aroma varonil, mezcla de madera, roble y esencia de dragón que la había acompañado desde mucho antes. Desde sus tardes en la oficina, desde su viaje a París, desde sus recuerdos. Todavía tenía los labios húmedos e inflamados producto del roce y pequeños mordiscos del beso anterior y aquella piedra extraña, firmemente aprisionada entre sus dedos. Y preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza:

_¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?_

_¡Qué puedo hacer…!_

– Es ahora entonces, Malfoy, al fin tendremos esta pelea. Te arrepentirás de haber puesto tus manos en ella.

– Cuando quieras, Potter. Ella ahora es mi mujer y nada cambiará eso. Es hora de que entiendas que siempre serás el perdedor.

Fred avanzó dispuesto a apoyar a Harry. No tenía con qué atacar, solo asegurarse que todo fuera justo, después de todo, se trataba de Malfoy- Pero al acercarse, golpeó una de las mesitas junto al recibidor y accidentalmente tiró un jarrón con flores.

¡CRASH!

El estrépito de la porcelana contra el pulcro piso, fue como un detonador.

Draco apuntó con la varita inmediatamente. Harry se hizo a un lado con agilidad y el maleficio de Draco apenas le pasó rozando e hizo pedazos el reloj que había en la pared posterior. Con destreza se lanzó hacia un lado, agitó la varita, pero Draco bloqueó el embrujo y se preparó para nuevamente atacar.

-¡BASTA! – Gritó Hermione espantada saliendo del trance. No podía dejar de mirar a lo dos. Ambos tenían el rostro transformado por la furia y el rencor acumulado. Pero parecieron no escucharla. Volvió a quedarse quieta con mil pensamientos en su mente.

_¿Por qué debían odiarse tanto?_

_Ya no eran niños y deberían haber dejado sus diferencias atrás. _

_Si tan solo no hubiese muerte Ginny… Harry no habría tenido que fijarse en ella… _

_Y si Draco hubiese entendido, no ahora, si no antes, que en lo que creía no era lo correcto… tal vez sería distinto…_

_Si tan solo pudiera cambiar lo de antes_

_¿Cómo quisiera poder arreglarlo todo…? Podría prevenir a Ginny, tratar de que Harry no se acerque a ella hasta que haya vencido a Voldermort... así estaría segura… y si pudiera, tan solo ayudar a Draco a no sentirse tan solo, tal vez las cosas no sucederían de este modo…_

Hubo una fuerte detonación y la repisa detrás de Harry estalló en miles de trozos y una nube de polvillo fino de madera opacó aún más el ambiente. Los Weasley cubiertos tras los muebles empezaron a toser incontrolables. Harry intentó nuevamente echar una maldición, que rebotó en la pared detrás de la oreja de Draco y destrozó el televisor de plasma de Hermione, quien volvió a gritar asustada. El ambiente todavía seguía lleno de polvillo y salían chispas y humo fino del televisor que se mezclaban por todas partes. Fue en ese instante que Hermione avanzó decidida. Aún sin su varita, debía parar aquella locura.

– ¡BASTA! – gritó nuevamente, con las manos estiradas tratado de llegar hacia ellos.

_¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?_

_¡Qué puedo hacer…!_

Pero fue demasiado tarde

– ¡¡Sectusempra!! – bramó Draco

– ¡¡Impedimenta!! – Harry gritó al unísono.

Llegó justo en el instante en que de ambas varitas salían los respectivos chorros de luz. Ambos corrientes se encontraron en el aire y colisionaron, pero describieron juntas una incomprensible curva atraídas inexplicablemente por algo en su mano. Una luz dorada, brillante e intensa, absorbió los dos rayos y en una explosión que sonó como una bala de cañón arrojó a todos los demás hacia atrás.

Toda la habitación en penumbra cambió y ahora estaba bañada en luz dorada. Y de repente cambió nuevamente. Miles de tonos multicolores llenaban el lugar y una especie de zumbido sordo taladraba los oídos de Hermione.

Ella no podía enfocar bien a los demás, por el humo denso que se había formado, las miles de luces, la sensación extraña de estar desvaneciéndose, y la constante quemazón, que iba en aumento, en su mano derecha. Entornó los ojos para divisar lo que lastimaba su mano y sólo pudo ver un torrente de colores que salían como cohetes multicolores de ella y que iban subiendo por su brazo y por el resto de su cuerpo provocándole una sensación fría y vacía en la piel.

– La piedra…

Pero lo que realmente la aterró fue la idea de no saber que había pasado con ellos. Si alguno estaría herido… No veía donde estaban… o si se encontraban…muertos. Una vez más, aquel pensamiento volvió a su mente:

_**¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?**_

_**¡Qué puedo hacer…!**_

Fue el último pensamiento de Hermione. Instantes después caía en un vértigo de colores y destellos. Aquel zumbido había aumentado tanto que terminó por hacerle perder el conocimiento.

oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo

Minutos, tal vez horas habían pasado; no podía decirlo con seguridad. Aún tenía el extraño zumbido dentro de su cabeza, aunque ya casi se había disipado. Definitivamente debió haberse desmayado.

– Miren… creo que está despertando…

Hermione sentía la superficie fría y dura bajo su cuerpo pero no abrió los ojos aún. Seguía algo aturdida. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no reconoció la voz.

– ¿Estará bien señor… no deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería? – otra voz flotó en el ambiente.

– A los Gryffindors les encanta ser el centro de atención... ¿alguno más por desmayarse de la nada?

Aquella voz entró perfecta por sus oídos. Aunque no tan grave como la usual. Y llegó hacia ella el aroma a esencia de Dragón. En definitiva, se trataba de él. No estaba herido….¡No estaba herido!

Se incorporó como pudo, parpadeó tratando de enfocar, aún cegada por el resplandor de la pelea anterior y habló con emoción:

– ¿Te encuentras bien, _Draco_?

Inmediatamente terminó de hablar, Hermione supo que algo raro estaba sucediendo allí mismo. Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente y de pronto murmullos y risitas cómplices volvieron a llenar aquel lugar.

– Hermione que te sucede… ¿te golpeaste la cabeza al caer?

La voz de Ron Weasley ahora sí llegó nítida hacia ella. Hermione abrió los ojos completamente y miró alrededor. Antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia nuevamente, pudo divisar a Draco Malfoy y su tan conocida pose arrogante y la mueca de desprecio dirigida a ella. Pero con una diferencia; era diez años menor y estaba vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo

Cuando despertó horas más tarde en la enfermería de su antiguo colegio, Hermione estaba a punto del colapso. Infructuosamente trataba de hacerle entender a señora Pomfrey, que había viajado en el tiempo y que no debía estar allí, y que necesitaba ver a sus amigos, al profesor Dumbledore, a Draco Malfoy. Ella sólo se limitaba a pasarle un paño embebido con poción relajante por la cabellera para lograr que los vapores la tranquilizaran. Porque obviamente aquella chica había sufrido una severa contusión y no sabía lo que decía. Ella pidiendo hablar con su rival de años. En definitiva, la joven debía descansar.

Por ese motivo, cuando el profesor Dumbledore ingresó a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey intentó por todos los medios hacerla dormir con una poción, pero no contaba con la tenacidad de Hermione que al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, gritó tan fuerte que la enfermera tuvo que dar su autorización para que ella pudiera recibir la visita del director a esa hora.

– Profesor Dumbledore – Hermione intentó levantarse de la cama, pero éste lo impidió con un ademán de mano – profesor yo…

Y aunque le habían prohibido levantarse, de un brinco, salió de la cama y se abrazó al Director.

– Profesor Dumbledore… estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente – Hermione apenas podía contener la emoción de tenerlo frente a ella… vivo de nuevo.

– Srta. Granger – la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la alejó un poco para observarla – el cariño es mutuo, pero sólo hace unos días que me saludó muy calmada en el Gran Salón.

Hermione empezó a hablar atropelladamente. De la pelea de Harry y Draco, de la piedra extraña, de los colores multicolores y el extraño zumbido… que venía del futuro….

– Profesor Dumbledore… yo ya viví todo esto… yo vengo de casi doce años en el futuro…. Yo… yo he viajado en el tiempo para llegar aquí….

– Me temo que todos los giratiempos quedaron destruidos el año pasado, cuando incursionaron, valientemente, debo acotar, en el Ministerio de Magia. Por consiguiente, los viajes en el tiempo, ahora son imposibles, Srta. Granger.

Hermione intentó contarle a Dumbledore, como habían resultado las cosas en el futuro, pero Dumbledore inflexible le impidió hacerlo.

– Debo recordarle, como hice en una oportunidad cuando usted solicitó el giratiempo para uso escolar en su tercer año, que conocer el futuro suele traer demasiadas complicaciones. Por lo que no es recomendable.

– Pero profesor…. Tengo que volver a mi casa…. Necesito viajar en el tiempo nuevamente…

– Como vuelvo a mencionar, los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles ahora.

– Pero estoy aquí… – refutó Hermione.

– Srta. Granger… usted dice que ha viajado en el tiempo, calculo que, aproximadamente cuando tenía 27 o 28 años. ¿Es esta su imagen a esa edad? – apareció un espejo cuadrado frente a ella. Además debo indicarle que sus amigos me informaron que usted se encontraba haciendo una poción en su clase cuando sufrió un desmayo repentino. Después de eso la trajeron a la enfermería.

Hermione se observó atónita. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, su cabello alborotado amarrado en una coleta, su rostro mas redondeado, más suave. Su cuerpo distinto… como cuando tenía 16.

– ¡Oh no..!... No entiendo…

– Si los viajes en el tiempo, ahora son imposibles por la destrucción total de los giratiempos, el simple hecho de que frente a mí tengo a la misma Srta. Granger y no haya otra en todo el colegio, concluye finalmente que, es insostenible que haya ocurrido tal suceso.

– No puede ser… yo he venido del futuro…

– Tengo algunas ideas respecto a este perturbador acontecimiento que ha ocurrido, Srta. Granger – jaló una silla y se sentó junto a la cama donde Hermione volvió a sentarse como atontada – Llegamos a la conclusión que, su experiencia no es un viaje en el tiempo, porque como usted misma ha experimentado anteriormente, la persona regresa a su pasado, pero como un visitante, como un observador, por lo que incluso puede verse así mismo e incluso cambiar su pasado y causar graves trastornos si llegaran a encontrarse frente a frente. Pero en su caso – Dumbledore cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y miró a Hermione con detenimiento – ha ocurrido un suceso por demás extraño. No tengo conocimiento de nada similar y no tengo el poder ni los conocimientos para revertirlo.

– Entonces… ¿que sucedió... que es?

– Un cambio de Realidad.

– ¿Cómo dice?... – Hermione intentó bajarse de la cama, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió.

– La concepción de La Realidad, bien… es un concepto aun no estudiado ni muy conocido, debo mencionar. Tiene que ver con el espacio y tiempo. Sostengo que en el tiempo, hay múltiples realidades coexistiendo, como si fueran mundos paralelos. La que conocemos como nuestra vida y las análogas a ella. Debe suponer que usted, señorita Granger, ha abandonado su realidad y retrocedido a un punto de su vida pasada, no como un observador, si no como un participante.

– No me es del todo claro profesor…

– Veamos, cuando utilizó el giratiempo, en su tercer año, usted regresó a un punto en su pasado e incluso pudo verse, obviamente sin ser vista por la Hermione Granger del pasado, y logró hacer que el hipogrifo de Hagrid no fuese decapitado, pero no alteró ni modificó ninguna de sus acciones pasadas, ya que podría correr el riesgo de alterar el futuro de donde usted vino. Cuando volvió a utilizar el giratiempo para volver, salió del pasado físicamente y regresó al mismo lugar de donde partió. Es correcto – preguntó.

– Si, lo es profesor

– Bueno, esta suposición de las realidades múltiples es enteramente mía, aunque debo ser honesto al decir que mis suposiciones son normalmente buenas, por lo que voy a tratar de exponerlo de la manera más entendible. Imaginemos que usted, hace 6 años atrás, no tomó en cuenta su carta de invitación a nuestro colegio y fue a un colegio muggle normal…

– Pero eso no puede haber ocurrido, porque si no yo no estuviera aquí conversando con usted.

– Una aseveración muy inteligente de su parte señorita Granger, para esta realidad, debo agregar. Porque para que usted, esté aquí conmigo, debió tomar la decisión de abrir esa carta y venir a Hogwarts.

Pero que pensaría si le dijera que existe otra realidad donde vive una Hermione Granger que, estudia en un colegio muggle en Londres y es una estudiante común tratando de ocultar su poder mágico.

– Eso no es posible…

– Es lo que cualquier persona sensata diría. No quiero ahondar en mis suposiciones tediosas sobre el tiempo-espacio-realidad, pero su presencia aquí ha terminado por afirmar mis ideas. Las realidades o las distintas posibilidades de la vida, existen al mismo tiempo y sin embargo nunca se han mezclado, o al menos hasta ahora.

- Pero profesor…

– Y en esa realidad donde usted estudia en un colegio muggle, hay otra realidad, para Hogwarts donde usted no existe y las cosas, obviamente pueden ser algo parecidas, digamos para el señor Potter y el señor Weasley, aunque supongo que diferentes a las que usted conoce. Creo que a lo largo de la historia hay puntos específicos de donde pueden formarse nuevas y distintas realidades que coexistirán sin que jamás sepan de su existencia. Siguiendo con el ejemplo anterior, puede que usted haya escogido venir a Hogwarts, pero que al elegir su lealtad con sus amigos, haya decidido que su seguridad era primero y no coparticiparía de las aventuras de ambos y se crearía una nueva realidad donde el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley hubieran tenido, no las mismas, pero similares aventuras, obviamente sin usted. Y las dos realidades coexistirían juntas. Una donde son un trío de amigos verdaderos y otra donde sólo es un dueto. Ahora bien, lo que usted ha experimentando, y me ha tratado de explicar muy convincentemente, no es un viaje en el tiempo en sí, porque si fuese el caso, estaría con dos Hermione Granger frente a mí, una la de este tiempo y otra la que vino del futuro. En cambio tengo frente a mí a una sola, que conoce su futuro, pero que realmente es sólo su realidad.

– Quiere decir que cualquier hecho que haga aquí puede alterar mi futuro.

– Su futuro, como usted lo conoce, es una de las tantas realidades que pueden ocurrir a partir de ahora. Puede que usted haga las mismas cosas que hizo y tome las mismas determinaciones y puede que ese futuro continúe si no intacto, pues muy similar a como lo tiene en la mente, pero puede darse el hecho que cambie algo, que actué distinto y la realidad de donde vino desaparezca y de paso a una nueva futura realidad para usted, pero que será la continuación de nuestra vida normal para las personas que convivimos con usted.

– Entonces no podré volver a esa realidad –Hermione habló con voz trémula.

– Me temo que no conozco hechizo o instrumento mágico que pueda hacerlo. Al menos la piedra que la trajo hasta aquí, ya no existe como mencionó. Si intentamos regresarla a su realidad con una especie de giratiempo, tendríamos que sacarla físicamente de este tiempo. Creo que sus amigos no descansarían hasta encontrarla y cambiaría toda la historia como usted la conoce. Sin contar en que usted llegaría a una realidad donde usted no estuvo por años y de pronto aparecería nuevamente.

– Es un poco confuso… tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Estamos hablando de que todo lo que he vivido nunca ocurra y de tener que vivir otra vez mi propia vida.

– Asumo que es algo desconcertante entender que su vida como la conoció puede cambiar totalmente. O incluso desaparecer. Podría tratar de hacer las mismas elecciones para que sea algo similar a como lo recuerda o por lo menos no muy distinto.

– Odio esta situación…

– Algunas personas darían lo que fuera por tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida, señorita Granger, Piénselo un poco. Ah, y como le sugerí, desearía no enterarme de nada. La sugestión sobre lo que puede ocurrir, suele acarrear más problemas que bendiciones.

– Pero profesor… necesito decirle algo importante que ocurrirá…. – volvió a pensar en lo que sucedería con él en la torre de astronomía…

– Agradezco su preocupación, pero como le mencioné, es mejor que las cosas continúen su curso. – Se levantó y empezó a alejarse. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería habló: – Si la vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad, medite el porqué. Luego, sería mejor que descansara para que mañana pueda ser visitada por sus amigos y en unos días, para regresar a sus clases habituales.

Y en la mente de Hermione de pronto se formó la imagen de Ron y de Ginny y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

– Oh Dios mío…

Se incorporó de pronto, como impulsada por un resorte, apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad. Mañana temprano correría a abrazar a sus amigos después de muchos años. Tal pensamiento hizo que se sumiera en un sueño por demás agitado.

ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooo

Poco le faltó a Hermione, al día siguiente, para ponerse a llorar sobre el hombro de Ron y de Ginny. Cuando Ginny, Harry y Ron fueron a recogerla a la enfermería, ella saltó sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre Ginny y la abrazó tan fuerte que la pelirroja creyó que Hermione había sufrido una contusión grave y estaba delirando. Ron por su parte, tuvo las manos a un lado, sin atreverse a abrazar a Hermione y tratando de esconder el color rojo de sus orejas con el cabello, luchando en vano por obtener aire, pese al abrazo asfixiante de ella.

Harry estaba desconcertado igual que los Ginny y Ron, pero sorprendido de que Hermione no hubiese hecho lo mismo con él. La observó y vio que ella desviaba la mirada cada vez que él quería hacer contacto ocular.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Hermione? – Finalmente Harry se plantó delante de ella e hizo que lo mirara – ¿hice algo malo? No entiendo porqué me miras con el rabillo del ojo…

Hermione exhaló rendida. Ese Harry no tenía ni idea de que ella tenía ganas de matar al otro Harry, al necio adulto, por lo que había ocasionado en su vida. En cambio Harry, el que tenía frente a ella, era su mejor amigo y que en ese momento estaba aterrado con la posibilidad de haberle causado algo. En definitiva, sería una tonta si se dejaba llevar por sus confundidos sentimientos.

– Prométeme que nunca harás algo tonto, Harry… por favor promételo.

– Claro… – Harry le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Ron, porque en definitiva, Hermione aún estaba presa de su concusión cerebral y decía cosas extrañas – nunca las haré… – terminó de pronto, porque ella también se lanzó hacia él desapareciéndolo dentro de su abundante melena alborotada.

Los siguientes días para Hermione, fueron como un sueño. Se sentaba por horas en los ratos libres de sus amigos y hablaban y hablaban hasta que ellos abandonaban la enfermería exhaustos. El resto del tiempo, ella iba ideando la manera de acercarse a Draco. Había pensado muy bien lo que le había dicho Dumbledore: una segunda oportunidad. Quizá esa era la respuesta a sus plegarias.

_¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas? …_ No deben resultar así necesariamente…

_¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?_... En eso estoy…

_¡Qué puedo hacer…! _…. Debo prevenir a Harry…. Debo hacer que aleje a Ginny para mantenerla a salvo… Debo hacer que Ron no continúe enamorado de mí… (menuda tarea…) y hacer más llevadera la transición de Draco.

Porque sabía bien que no podía hacer nada para salvar a Draco. No sin cambiarlo. El necesitaba pasar por todo aquello para transformarse en el ser humano del que ella se había enamorado. Sólo que no debía sentirse tan sólo cuando enfrentara todas aquellas pruebas que estaban por venir. Ella no debía cambiar las cosas tan diametralmente. Draco necesitaba, por él mismo, darse cuenta que, lo que aspiraba a ser, en lo que creía como verdad ciega, no eran más que patrañas y que sólo buscaban destruir, a cualquiera, incluso a lo que él más amaba. Su familia. Él era ahora, sólo un adolescente confundido, buscando la atención de la manera equivocada. Ella era conciente que no debía evitar lo que él estaba tramando contra Voldemort. Dumbledore se lo había prohibido y ella cumpliría. Aunque le costara mucho, lo haría.

Acomodó la almohada y recostó su cabeza en ella. Debía descansar. Mañana saldría de la enfermería y aún debía hacer unas cuantas cosas según el plan. Dentro unos días sería la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn y ella debía invitar al detestable de Cormac McLaggen y volver a pasar por aquella horrible fiesta.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermione bajaba contenta hacia la clase de Transformaciones, según recordaba ese día empezarían con la transformación humana frente a espejos. Cambiarían el color de sus cejas. Obviamente nada podría salirle mal, ya que a lo largo de todos los años había logrado mejorar su técnica de transformarse. Aunque una sensación incómoda, casi como una punzada la tenía intranquila. Sabía que vería a Malfoy ese día, pues las clases eran conjuntas, y no sabía como iba a reaccionar al verlo otra vez. Tenía la certeza que debía comportarse fríamente, como siempre lo hizo con él, pero la incertidumbre de sus sentimientos la ponía nerviosa. Y si sumaba el hecho a que también recordaba haber llorado en aquella ocasión por maliciosa imitación que había hecho Ron.

Cuando dobló hacia el pasillo donde estaba el aula inmediatamente barrió con la mirada a los estudiantes. Ahí estaba él, recostado junto a la puerta, apoyando un pie en el muro de piedra y jugando con una pluma. Su rostro definitivamente estaba más pálido de lo habitual. Hermione disminuyó el paso y se dedicó a observarlo. El cabello le ocultaba en algo sus ojos, aunque podía divisar las ojeras que tenía. Su nariz recta, su mandíbula angulosa, aunque aparentemente sin la sombra de la barba que ella había logrado acariciar días antes en su cama. Sus labios mordisqueaban la pluma maquinalmente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar.

Hermione caminó hacia él sin cuestionarse. Sentía el deseo de lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo. De enterrar su rostro en su tibio cuello, de llenarle de besos cortos, de aspirar su esencia. Deseaba tanto acariciarle el cabello y susurrarle al oído que ella estaría con él, a pesar de todo, que jamás volvería a sentirse solo de nuevo. Pero su razón negó cada uno de aquellos actos inconcebibles para la Hermione de esa realidad. No podía hacer nada. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta y se detuvo.

– Hola _Malfoy_, la clase va empezar, ¿entras

Y entró presurosa al ver el desconcierto que Draco tenía en el rostro al levantarlo. Se sentó junto a Harry y no levantó la vista del pupitre. Con el rabillo del ojo lo vio entrar y situarse justo frente a ella. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber que él la estaba observando, aunque no pudo adivinar que pasaba por aquella mente.

La profesora McGonagall apareció unos espejos en las paredes y desapareció las mesas del aula. Todos trabajaban en forma circular frente a sus respectivos espejos. Hermione disimuladamente cambió de lugar con Harry para que su espejo quedara justo frente al de Draco. Desde allí podía verlo con claridad. Obviamente Harry creyó que ella trataba de alejarse de Ron y Lavender. Empezaron a practicar cambiando sus cejas de color y ella lo logró en el primer intento, con lo que tuvo tiempo de atisbar lo que hacía Draco, pero Lavender al tratar infructuosamente de llamar la atención de Ron con jueguitos y empujones había hecho que Ron fuera alejando a Harry y a ella y ahora se encontraba frente a otro espejo donde no podía ver a Draco.

Enfurecida rió con crueldad ante el intento de Ron y su espectacular bigote en forma de manillar. Inmediatamente él empezó a dar saltitos en una acertada y maliciosa imitación de ella misma. Las risas de Lavender y Parvati hicieron que sus mejillas ardieran, pero eso no le afectó, era una mujer adulta para echarse a llorar por una niñería de esas. Sólo cuando giró el rostro y vio a Draco señalándola abiertamente, y burlándose de ella, con aquella mueca sarcástica deformando su rostro, no aguantó más. Acabó al borde de las lágrimas y, apenas sonó el timbre, salió corriendo del aula, dejando la mitad de sus cosas en el pupitre. Como era de esperarse, Harry recogió todo y la siguió.

En el baño de chicas, Hermione lloró sin poder aguantar. Definitivamente las hormonas adolescentes le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Las lágrimas salían si poder contenerlas. No sólo por la burla de Draco que le había dolido como un cuchillo clavado sin miramientos, por encontrarse allí, por que Draco aún era un estúpido arrogante y presuntuoso, por tener que fingir, por que Draco la odiaba, por tener que pasar todo aquello de nuevo. Tuvo que mentirle a Luna diciéndole que estaba así por Ron, tal y como ella lo recordaba. Salió y cogió los libros que Harry le había llevado y se retiró a la sala común. Debía calmarse, tenía que invitar a Cormac, según lo que había sucedido antes.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la sala común, recordó de pronto que Draco estaría allí, en la fiesta de Slughorn. No es que fuera invitado, había intentado ir a la sala de los menesteres y había sido pillado por Filch. Tuvo que mentir y terminó de una oreja en la fiesta. Tal vez había una ocasión de hablar a solas con él… Este pensamiento le compuso el rostro y tarareando una canción muggle caminó hacia su habitación.

Salió del baño y contempló su vestido. No era revelador, dada su edad, ni de alta costura, pero era de un hermoso color azul que contrastaba maravillosamente con su cabello castaño. Con un giro de varita lo entalló un poco. Quería verse espectacular esa noche. Aumentó el escote ligeramente, dejando bastante piel al descubierto, sin caer en lo vulgar. De pronto sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordar el collar que Draco le había regalado y que podría estar luciendo. Se acomodó el cabello en un pequeño moño, dejando algunos rizos sueltos, se calzó los tacones, se aplicó perfume de azucenas y con el mejor ánimo se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

Tuvo que tragar saliva y armarse de paciencia las dos horas que estuvo con Cormac. Creyó incluso que los recuerdos de esa noche estaban algo exagerados en ella, pero al volverlo a vivir, confirmó que esa noche, fue literalmente horrible. Cormac la había llevado con disimulo bajo el muérdago y tratado infructuosamente de besarla. Se había defendido como pudo del abrazo pulpuso del jugador, y por poco y no lo logra. Temió por un instante que el escote de su vestido fuera demasiado revelador y el causante de todo aquello. Ahora estaba escondida de él, esperando que fuera la hora apropiada para su plan.

– ¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione!

– ¡Harry!, ¡Por fin te encuentro¡ ¡Hola Luna!

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Harry, porque la veía muy despeinada, como si acabara de salir de un matorral del lazo del diablo.

– Verás, es que acabo de escaparme…. Bueno acabo de dejar a Cormac –se corrigió– . Debajo del muérdago – precisó, pues Harry seguía mirándola sin comprender.

Continuaron su conversación hasta ella vio con horror que Cormac McLaggen venía hacia ellos. Se esfumó deprisa para evitar que éste la encontrara. Salió por la puerta posterior del despacho sin que nadie lo notara.

– Bien, ya casi darán las diez. Draco debe estar en este instante camino al séptimo piso.

Caminó resuelta a cambiar ligeramente la realidad.

**ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**

– ¿Buscas algo, _Malfoy_?

Draco dio un respingo y apretó la varita veloz. La voz había salido de un recodo en el pasillo.

_Mierda, quien puede ser a esta hora – _Agudizó el oído.

– Soy Hermione Granger– avanzó unos cuantos pasos para que viera quien era – y no pienso atacarte. Baja la varita, _por favor_…

Ahí estaba otra vez esa modulación en su voz. Extraña. Como si le hablara a otra persona y no a él.

– Deja de sorprender a la gente y así evita que te puedan agujerear el… ¿el vestido?

Hermione había avanzado un par de pasos más y ahora estaba bajo una de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo. Aún con el cabello alborotado, se veía hermosa. Su vestido azul al moverse despedía pequeños reflejos plateados. Sus caderas ceñidas y el busto definido bajo la tela hicieron que Draco se quedara momentáneamente aturdido. Jamás había visto a Granger con ese tipo de ropa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que ella había _madurado_ tanto….

– Salí a tomar aire. La fiesta de Slughorn está algo pesada. ¿Tú ibas para allá? – Hermione volvió a preguntar.

– No tengo porque dar explicaciones de lo que haga, Granger.

Dio media vuelta para continuar.

– Yo que tú, no iría por ese camino. Escuché a la señora Norris maullar por allá, por lo que supongo que Filch no anda muy lejos.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Debía estar en cama después de las 9.00 y a pesar de ser prefecto, Dumbledore había ordenado bien claro que nadie estuviera fuera de los pasillos. Sólo los invitados a la fiesta tenían el permiso.

– Necesitaba caminar un poco. ¿Me acompañas?

Cómo autómata dio la vuelta y la observó:

– ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, Granger?. Jamás caminaría al lado tuyo – hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

– Te he observado últimamente – ignoró el agravio – estás más pálido de lo habitual. ¿Tienes problemas, Malfoy?, ¿Puedo ayudar?

Draco se acercó un poco, aún confuso.

– Número uno: A nadie le interesa sin tengo problemas. Número dos: Así los tuviese, primero me pegaría un tiro antes de acudir a uno de tu clase y número tres: Deja de observar lo que está fuera de tu alcance.

Hermione carraspeó incómoda, pero continuó decidida.

– Sólo estoy intentado hacer notar que estás cambiado. No haces tus deberes, peleas con tus amigos, estás ojeroso y desencajado… no hay que ser adivino para saber que algo te sucede…

– Si lo que intentas es vigilarme, como lo está haciendo el imbécil de Potter, pierdes el tiempo, Granger… ¿O te han mandado a que lo hagas?– preguntó de repente nervioso.

– Nadie me ha mandado a hacer nada. Además, para que tendría que vigilarte, ¿estás haciendo algo indebido? – Hermione le miró aparentando ingenuidad – Yo sólo quería caminar un rato, nada más...

Inmediatamente Draco salto asombrado… ¿y si ella sospechaba algo?… si es que arruinaba sus planes… él lo mataría…y mataría a sus padres… No podía arriesgarse. Necesitaba estar seguro cuanto sabía ella.

– También estaba tomando algo de aire… – masculló – y ya que no puedo librarme de ti, como es obvio, iremos en la misma dirección. Nada más.

Hermione asintió y no pudo ocultar el brillo en sus ojos ni la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco una vez más desvió la vista desconcertado por el comportamiento de aquella muchacha.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un gran ventanal en la torre del séptimo piso. La luna llena iluminaba los pasillos escasamente iluminados con las antorchas.

– Siempre me ha serenado contemplar el firmamento y a la luna cuando tengo demasiadas cosas en el alma que no puedo confesar – Hermione se detuvo frente a la gran ventana abierta– Es casi como un bálsamo para la angustia…

– Seguro – Draco hizo una mueca – y luego pequeños duendes tocarán cítaras y hadas danzaran a tu alrededor para llevarse tus tristezas ¿no Granger?

Hermione ignoró el comentario y continuó

– El contemplar la inmensidad de las estrellas te hace pensar que tus problemas son tan pequeños en comparación, que te permite escapar de ellos por un instante y sentirte mejor. ¿Por que no lo intentas?

– Estás demente si piensas que voy a detenerme a contemplar estrellitas…

– ¡Rayos _Dra_… Malfoy! – se corrigió de inmediato – Porqué no solamente lo intentas y ya. Después puedes largarte si quieres. No tienes nada que perder.

Hermione subió a la cornisa interior de la gran ventana. Y aunque se le dificultó porque no podía manejarse bien con aquel vestido largo Draco no hizo el mínimo intento por ayudarla. Se sentó de lado y contempló el firmamento.

Por largos minutos Draco la ignoró. Observaba las columnas del pasadizo, el salitre en los muros, pequeños insectos que pululaban por los esquinas Pero a pesar de todo, no se iba. Debía ser honesto consigo y aceptar que estaba intrigado por aquella chica y su insólito comportamiento de esos días.

Toda su vida la había odiado, desde el momento que se enteró que era una sangresucia. Porque así debía ser, según sus padres. Caminó al muro frente a la ventana, se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

Cierto, la había odiado desde que supo que era una sangre sucia, aunque no fue siempre así. Cuando la vio en el pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, el primer año, luchando por subir su baúl al portaequipajes no le había parecido una impura ni alguien a quien detestar. Obviamente debido a que tenía la túnica negra sin ningún color de las casas todavía. Ese fue el único momento en que no la odio. Le había parecido una chica agradable e incluso pensó en presentarse. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una bruja extranjera, ya que el conocía a la mayoría de los hijos de la magos puros de la ciudad. Tal vez ella no recordaba que él entró y le ayudó a empujar el baúl ni que ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Recordó que tenia los dientes incisivos grandes – aunque creo que ya no es así – cayó en la cuenta de pronto. Había cambiado en este tiempo.

_Realmente ha cambiado mucho… _

Con el rabillo del ojo la observó disimulado. Ella estaba de lado, absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la brillante luna. Estaba sentada sobre la cornisa interior, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el muro y los brazos abrazando sus largas piernas. El vestido largo que caía desordenado por la pared y su melena castaña despeinada le conferían un aire algo distinto a lo usual. No parecía la chica mandona y sabelotodo de siempre.

– ¿Pasaste por alguna pelea antes de venir? – Soltó de pronto.

Hermione giró el rostro sorprendida.

– ¿Eh?

Draco se limitó a señalarle desde su posición su cabello despeinado.

– Ah eso... Es una historia complicada – suspiró y volvió a girar el rostro hacia el firmamento mientras deshacía el moño y liberaba su cabellera. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre Cormac y sus odiosos avances bajo el muérdago.

– Creí que era la última moda entre los de tu clase – arguyó burlón.

– Vas a continuar con esa estupidez de la clase, Malfoy – giró irritada – No te has puesto a pensar, tú; por un momento, sin que influya dentro de ti lo que te han enseñado, sólo lo que sientes y piensas sobre el asunto.

– Por supuesto que sí. Acaso crees que soy un pelele.

Hermione lo ignoró y continuó

– Siempre habrá personas mejores y peores en el mundo, eso es un hecho consumado. Pero eso no lo determina su raza, sexo o condición, mucho menos la sangre o sus antepasados. Lo determinan sus habilidades, la voluntad para superarse y ser mejores cada día. Su valentía para enfrentar sus miedos o para reconocer que no son demasiado fuertes y pedir ayuda por ello. El valor de una persona no corre por sus venas; la bajeza, la maldad, la opresión, el chantaje son los que le restan su valor. Nuestros antepasados no nos convierten en seres superiores o inferiores al resto. Nuestros actos o elecciones nos definen.

– No sabes de lo que hablas. Tú sólo eres una sangre suc–

– Según tú lo soy – interrumpió Hermione. – Soy una orgullosa hija de muggles. Que está rodeada de amigos que darían la vida por mí sin pensar. Que están a mi lado sin condiciones y que desean mi bienestar. Que jamás me harían daño… a mí ni a mi familia – pronunció con cuidado. – Entiendo que creciste entre aquella idea de superioridad. Creyéndote mejor que otros sólo por tu pasado. Pero realmente, Malfoy, esas personas que crees lo mejor del mundo ¿hacen lo mismo, que mis amigos hacen por mí?. Ellos jamás te lastimarían… ¿Verdad?

Draco se acercó a grandes pasos hacia ella, con la furia en el rostro.

– ¡Cierra tu sucia boca, Granger! – furibundo le dedicó una mirada de odio. Sus palabras habían logrado revolverle el estómago y hacerle sentir vulnerable – ¡Tú no sabes nada!, me oyes, ¡No entiendes nada! – Golpeó el muro junto a ella con impotencia.

Hermione bajó como pudo y se acercó a él preocupada. Definitivamente estaba al borde el colapso. Las ojeras de su rostro estaban aún más marcadas.

El no retrocedió, pero continuó respirando agitadamente y con aquella mirada de cólera en todo el rostro.

– Te hice acompañarme aquí, porque he notado que algo te sucede. Estas demacrado, como atormentado… has cambiado…Y no pretendo averiguar el porqué – acotó de pronto al contemplar la cara de sorpresa de Draco – sólo pensé que tal vez… no sé… podría servirte un poco de compañía. Sin preguntas ni nada.

– ¿El golpe en pociones realmente te arruinó el cerebro, eh Granger?

– ¡No seas tan necio, sólo quiero ayudarte, _Draco_!

Draco Malfoy la miró estupefacto. Era la segunda vez esa semana que le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre de la nada. Nadie lo llamaba así, salvo sus padres, el profesor Snape y ocasionalmente Pansy. Ahora ella estaba parada frente a él y viéndolo directamente con aquella mirada que parecía preocupación. Definitivamente era raro escuchar su nombre saliendo de esa boca.

– Déjame ver tu mano – hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero Draco retrocedió instintivo.– Está sangrando un poco.

Hermione volvió a acercarse, decidida. Él era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda y menos viniendo de ella. Draco había levantado la mano herida y la sostenía junto al pecho.

– No creo que desees ir a la enfermería, porque tendrías que explicar que estabas haciendo cuando sucedió. Además parece – se inclinó un poco hacia la mano – que no se trata de un hueso roto si no de una cortada. Puedo curarla aquí.

– Bien sanadora Granger, cuanto le debo… – respondió irónico, pero al mover la mano, hizo un gesto de dolor involuntario.

Hermione tomó su varita decidida a curarlo, quisiera o no. Lo conocía bien, al menos al Malfoy adulto y sabía que debía emplear la firmeza con él.

– Déjate de sarcasmos y dame tu mano. No tenemos toda la noche. Filch está rondando los pasillos y si nos encuentra, tendríamos que inventar algo más por lo de esa herida.

Ella se había acercado aún más a él. Y le tomaba la mano ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? La sangresucia se estaba comportando de una manera por demás extraña. Primero en el aula de pociones. Se sintió tan raro al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella. Sin motivo aparente. Y ese tono de preocupación tan, tan…. jodidamente perturbador. En Transformaciones su saludo había logrado desconcertarlo completamente. Ahora estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir su perfume floral y un extraño olor como manzanas o algo así, surgiendo de su alborotada melena.

– ¡Episkeyo!

Draco sintió sobre la mano un intenso calor, otro completamente distinto y luego un frío agudo y de inmediato el dolor cesó. Retiró la mano como pudo y retrocedió algunos pasos.

– Ni pienses que voy a agradecerte, Granger – volvía a sentirse furioso.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada, _Draco_...

Allí estaba, otra vez su nombre y ese tono insoportable que volvía a perturbarlo. Y ahora sumado a aquel brillo en sus ojos castaños… ¿eran castaños?

_¿Por que mierda me mira de esa manera?_

– ¿No echarás un vistazo a las estrellas esta noche…? – Hermione habló despacio.

– ¡Claro que no!

Dio media vuelta, intranquilo. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente. Dio largos pasos tratando de alejarse lo más rápido de ella y de esos odiosos ojos castaños. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No entendía porqué estaba tan nervioso. Apretó el puño curado mientras corría literalmente por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Ella le había tocado. Nunca antes lo había hecho, salvo para golpearlo en tercer año. Pero esto era distinto. ¿Por qué? No lo adivinaba. Sólo había sentido esa primera quemazón cuando ella tomó su mano herida entre las suyas y sintió la calidez de aquella palma y la suavidad de sus finos dedos. Aquella quemazón que no tenía nada que ver con el hechizo sanador. ¿Qué significaba?...

Draco palideció y cortó la marcha abruptamente. No podía pensar en aquellas cosas. No debía. Elevó la vista hacia el cielo, presa de un violento sentimiento de vergüenza. Una sangresucia Eso es lo que ella era. Sólo una sangresucia. Tenía que borrar cualquier pensamiento similar. Reanudó el paso decidido. Pero sólo metros más allá, se vio infamemente apresado por una oreja por Argus Filch, quien lo llevó arrastrando hacia la fiesta de Slughorn, después de que dijera esa mentira, que había sido lo único que se le ocurrió, porque todavía tenía dando vuelta en la cabeza el infantil perfume de flores y la imagen de Hermione en ese estúpido vestido azul.

* * *

**Draco está mareado por el comportamiento de Hermione. Después de todo, de un momento a otro, la persona que se supone te odia; te trate con amabilidad, hasta con cierta dulzura en la voz y te mire como si fueras un lindo cachorrito abandonado en medio de la calle, es para enloquecer a cualquiera.**

**Y si sumamos el hecho de que este Dragoncito se ha dado cuenta que su enemiga **_**cambió **_**no sólo de actitud si no más corpóreamente hablando…….ummmm, bien, el chico no es de piedra ¿eh?**

**Bien, gracias por todos los reviews, a las fieles lectoras y a las nuevas también. Es un gusto recibir palabras tan lindas que, a pesar de la tremeeeeenda gripe y faringitis que me tiene en cama tirada a punta de sopa de pollo y cajas apiladas de klennex, hacen que siga tecleando febrilmente (y esto es literal eh?... ) para complacerlas.**

**Un abrazo y pronto el siguiente capítulo **

**Un pequeño adelantito…( Aparece la ·!"·· de Pansy)**


	15. Ciñendo a la serpiente

CAPITULO 15: CIÑENDO A LA SERPIENTE

**Holass:**

**Aquí un capítulo **_**muy**_** interesante….**

**Draco con mil cuestionamientos en la cabeza…**

**Hermione con mil sentimientos en el corazón…**

**Harry con mil preocupaciones en la mente…**

**Y Ron…**

**Bueno, Ron con una sola de cada una, pues…**

**(jajajajaja) ahora las fanáticas de Ron me crucifican….**

**Y para agregar, este y los siguientes capítulos están basados en situaciones descritas en el libro HP y el príncipe mestizo (horrorosa traducción, por supuesto), así que, saquen el libro del estante y denle un nuevo vistazo.**

**(A propósito… ya vieron los avances de la filmación del mismo libro… OMG!!)**

**Bueno, no distraigo más. Dejo aquí las gracias por su fiel lectura, los lindos reviews y todo lo demás. Gracias, gracias.**

**Enjoy it!!**

**Gise.**

**CAPITULO 15:**** CIÑENDO A LA SERPIENTE**

Pasaron algunas semanas en las que Hermione no pudo acercarse a Draco. La llegada de las celebraciones navideñas, al día siguiente de la fiesta, impidieron cualquier contacto entre ellos. Por más que trató infructuosamente de buscarlo, muy temprano, la mañana que debía irse donde sus padres, al parecer él ya había partido a su mansión.

_Me hubiese gustado desearle una Feliz Navidad…_

Pero ese pensamiento fue completamente desechado, ¿acaso alguien podría pasar una buena navidad sabiendo que podrían matarte o matar a tu familia en cualquier instante?

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar cuando compartía la cena navideña frente al agradable calor y el consolador crepitar de la gran chimenea de su hogar. Le mintió a su madre, diciendo que no era más que la emoción de estar en casa. Pero lo real era, que hubiese dado todo por estar en ese instante junto a él.

Días después de año nuevo, Harry se acercó a ella para contarle, una vez más, las sospechas que tenía acerca de Draco Malfoy. Cada vez que eso ocurría, tenía que hacerse la juiciosa, reflexiva y sobre todo indiferente, para que Harry primero, desistiera de la idea y segundo para que no sospechara el motivo por el cual, ella estaba empeñada en hacerle creer a Harry que Malfoy no era un mortífago ni estaba planeando nada malo.

En esa semana, tuvieron una clase de Pociones que Hermione recordaba perfectamente. Debían probar la Tercera Ley de Golpalott. Y aunque se moría de ganas por ser la persona que cogiera el bezoar y así ganarle a Harry, sabía que no podía hacerlo pues Harry, gracias a esta idea, utilizaría aquella piedra para salvar a Ron.

"…_El antídoto para el veneno confeccionado con diversos componentes es igual a algo más que la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de sus diversos componentes…"_

Pero lo decidió apenas ingresó en la mazmorra. Tal vez no podía tomar la piedra y mostrársela a Slughorn, pero tenía la capacidad para vencer a Harry de igual a igual. Si el tenía la ayuda del príncipe mestizo ella tenía más experiencia que aquella vez. Era más rápida haciendo pociones y si tenía que volver a pasar por ese episodio, lo haría saliendo ganadora.

Hermione no esperó más. Se levantó y fue directo a la mesa de Slughorn a coger la ampolleta con el veneno. Los demás la imitaron. Encendió el fuego bajo su caldero y empezó a trabajar febrilmente, concentrada sólo en su antídoto sin mirar alrededor.

Pero alguien la observaba desde el otro extremo del salón. Situado junto al armario del material, se encontraba Draco Malfoy detrás de su caldero. No la había visto desde la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn y ahora la contemplaba de forma distinta a la habitual.

_Seguramente me buscará la conversación... _

_Ja! como si yo pretendiera responderle…_

_Si ella intenta hablarme, se llevará una sorpresa_

Draco hizo una mueca sardónica y empezó a preparar su antídoto. Vio a Hermione acercarse hacia el armario y tomar algunas botellas. El levantó la barbilla tan alto como pudo, dispuesto a ignorarla, aunque aparentemente, ella no supo que estaba allí, pues tomó presurosa los preparados y regresó a su lugar.

Cada una de las doce veces siguientes en que Hermione se acercó hacia el armario Draco juró que esa sería la ocasión en que ella intentaría comunicarse de algún modo con él. Pero no sucedió nada. Ella parecía tan concentrada en su poción que se limitaba a recoger algún ingrediente y retornar a la preparación. Para ese entonces, Draco estaba con un humor inexplicablemente funesto y revolvía su caldero, cuya poción parecía a algo entre vómito y pus de bulbotubérculo.

Hermione agitaba con entusiasmo su varita encima del caldero mientras veía que su poción estaba marchando por buen camino. Sus conjuros no verbales ayudaban a que nadie pudiese copiarla. Levantó el rostro por un instante y vio a Harry ir hacia el armario de material y rebuscar en él.

– ¡Demonios! – se movió agitada – ¡Va a tomar el bezoar!

Con el rostro perlado de sudor, la nariz manchada de hollín, corrió hacia el último ingrediente de su poción. Si lograba echar un poco de esencia de belladona su poción quedaría terminada. Abrió el armario y con frenesí buscó la botella.

– ¡Maldición donde esta la botella de belladona!

Apartó cuernos de unicornio, marañas de hierbas secas y botellas de varios colores y no la encontró.

– ¿Buscas esto, Granger?

Draco agitaba la botella morada entre los dedos. La mueca mordaz de su rostro se iba ensanchando conforme Hermione le devolvía la mirada.

– Dame la botella, Malfoy. Necesito urgente ese ingrediente.

– Pues lastimosamente para ti, yo tomé la última botella. Y está demás decir que me niego a compartirla.

– Sólo quiero un par de gotas, te la devolveré en seguida… – Hermione giró el rostro. Slughorn empezaba a levantarse de su sitio. Hermione se frotó las manos, nerviosa. Estaba a punto de ganar… no podía estar sucediendo eso ahora…

– No quiero.

– ¡Rayos, Malfoy! Dame la botella.

– No.

Si tenía que arrebatarle la botella, lo haría. Esta vez no perdería. Amparada en la semipenumbra de la mazmorra producto de los vapores de los calderos, se abalanzó hacia Draco sin pensar.

– ¡No me toques, _sangresucia_!

Pero a ella no le importó como la llamaban. Si tenía que tumbarlo para obtener la botella, eso sucedería. Con la sorpresa de su lado, empujó a Draco contra la esquina del aula, sitiándolo. Le jaló de la túnica con un brazo y con la otra bregaba por alcanzar la botella que ahora él tenía en alto. Con cada movimiento, su cuerpo se friccionaba y restregaba contra él. Su cabello rozaba el pálido rostro, ahora con algo de color, sus mejillas estaban cerca de la barbilla puntiaguda y sus pechos se aplastaban contra el tórax de Draco.

La primera impresión de Draco fue susto. Hermione tenía la cara roja y expresión decidida y se había lanzado hacia él, sin importarle nada. Pero ella ahora, estaba retorciéndose encima de él, tratando infructuosamente de tomar la botellita de entre sus dedos. Sin embargo él ya no sentía miedo y tampoco asco, que sería su respuesta lógica ante el contacto con una impura.

Más bien era una sensación que nada tenía que ver con la repugnancia o repulsión… todo lo contrario.

– ¡Tiempo! – Exclamó Slughorn con tono cordial–.¡Vamos a ver que tal lo han hecho! ¿Qué puedes enseñarme, Blaise?

La interrupción de Slughorn y la conmoción de aquella revelación hicieron que Draco aflojara la presión de la mano por escasos segundos que bastaron a Hermione para tomar la botella y salir disparada hacia su poción. Pero aunque trató de echarla en la ampolla no pudo hacer nada. Era demasiado tarde.

Minutos después Slughorn felicitaba a Harry por su picardía mientras que Hermione estaba a punto de estallar. Tratando de serenarse, emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el armario para guardar los ingredientes sobrantes.

– Te ofrecería mi pañuelo para enjugar tus lágrimas, si no fuera porque lo echarías a perder.

Hermione dio un respingo ante aquella frase. Draco se había acercado silencioso a ella y la miraba con gesto burlón. La cólera volvió a bullir dentro de ella. Hermione cerró los puños y contó mentalmente hasta tres. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

– ¿Porqué te comportas como un imbécil? – le espetó, cortante.

– Sólo digo la verdad, Granger. Además de _sangresucia_, eres una perdedora. Yo que tú, me tomaría el veneno de la ampolla de una vez.

– ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme esto? – resopló sombría.

- ¿Hacerte?- Draco dio un paso hacia ella y sonrió con malicia- ¿Yo hacerte?...¿Qué insinúas exactamente, Granger?

Hermione no respondió, pero el rubor de su rostro habló por si solo. El tono que él había empleado le había erizado el vello de la nuca. ¿Qué significaba aquello?... Tal vez estaba admitiendo algo… Debía averiguarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – se aproximó aún más a él, sintiendo la conocida sensación de su corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo normal. Estaba a escasos centímetros, hasta podía sentir su perfume a través de todos los olores de la mazmorra. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los grises que la contemplaban indescifrables.

Draco se puso lívido. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

– Se puede saber qué haces, Granger- dijo, ronco dando un traspiés – No te acerques más. Por si no lo has notado, me asquea tenerte cerca.

Hermione se había puesto roja de la ira y le miraba con los puños cerrados, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pegarle un puñetazo. Retrocedió en el acto.

– Así esta mejor, no soportaba tu hedor.

Draco acompañó la frase con una mueca sardónica. Fue suficiente para ella. Tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano. El cuenco con raíces iba directo hacia Draco, quien saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Pero esa sonrisa victoriosa se le borró de inmediato a Draco, cuando el cuenco descendió con fuerza hacia su propio caldero y salpicó parte de la hedionda poción hacia él. La sustancia, similar al vómito de gato le escurría ahora por la fina túnica.

Hermione dio la vuelta, aún con los puños apretados, y empezó a guardar sus cosas para irse del salón. Divisó a Harry levantar la mirada y observar a Malfoy con regocijo al verlo manchado de vómito y malhumorado. Sintió su mirada en ella, pero todavía seguía enfadada por haber perdido y más aún, por lo ocurrido con Draco.

_Estúpido niñato…. Estúpido niñato_ repetía mentalmente mientras salía del salón.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Las semanas siguientes le sirvieron a Hermione para olvidar aquel incidente. El envenenamiento de Ron volvió a sumirla en aquel sentimiento de pérdida que sufrió cuando, en su realidad, Ron había muerto. Aunque sabía que las cosas saldrían bien, el ver a su amigo a punto de morir, fue demasiado para ella. Aprovechó todo lo que pudo para visitarlo, para hacerle compañía, desistiendo por esos días, de continuar con la idea de acercarse a Draco.

Y aunque se cruzó con Malfoy varias veces, no hizo intento alguno por hacer contacto ni aproximarse. Su prioridad en ese instante era Ron. Así tuviera que esquivar a Lavender para pasar el mayor tiempo con él. Un par de veces notó que él la miraba extrañado cunado estaba junto a Ron, pero en cuanto ella levantaba la mirada, él volvía a poner aquella mueca de desprecio o desviaba la mirada arrogantemente. Ella sólo se limitaba a suspirar y dejar caer los hombros con resignación.

Pero cuando Harry le contó que había mandado a Kreacher y a Dobby a seguir a Malfoy, volvió a preocuparse por él y era consciente además de que no podría provocar un encuentro entre ellos , porque Harry aprovechaba cada momento para revisar el mapa del merodeador. Sería por demás raro intentar explicar a Harry que hacia con Draco. Hermione empezó nuevamente con la tarea de acercarse a Draco. Tenía que haber un momento adecuado.

Llegó el partido entre Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindors. Hermione estaba ya ubicada en el estadio con Ginny cuando recordó que Harry se había chocado con Malfoy en esa ocasión. Esa era su oportunidad, iría a verlo. Harry estaría en el partido y no podría utilizar el mapa del merodeador.

Lo buscó con la mirada entre el gentío. Ataviado con su túnica negra, algo más pálido de lo habitual lo divisó buscando a alguien en el campo. Cuando Draco vio a Goyle y a Crabbe se dirigió hacia ellos con largos pasos, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego los tres se fueron con dirección a los vestidores.

_Seguramente ahí tomaran la poción multijugos para transformarse en chicas _

Instantes después, Hermione que no se perdía detalle, observó como Draco caminaba junto a dos chicas que ponían morritos. Ella aguantó la risa al contemplar a Crabe y a Goyle vestidos así. Levantó el libro que tenía en las manos para tapar la sonrisa que ya no podía evitar. Murmurando una disculpa a Ginny salió siguiendo a Malfoy lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Se detuvo detrás de unos setos a la entrada del colegio cuando divisó a Harry cruzarse con Malfoy. Ambos discutieron muy fuerte, tal y como Harry le había contado en su pasado. Malfoy apartó a Harry de un empujón y prosiguió su camino junto a las dos muchachas. Ella se escondió aún más, cuando Harry paso a su lado refunfuñando y apenas lo perdió de vista, salió y apresuró la marcha si quería encontrarse con Draco. Las supuestas chicas y él siguieron hacia el interior del castillo. Los tres empezaron a subir los escalones cuando de improviso Pansy se apareció furiosa; Con los puños apretados miraba a Draco y a las dos chicas que no conocía.

– Que significa esto Draco – se plantó frente a él, con las manos en las caderas – Que haces con _éstas_ paseando sólo. Me dijiste que no irías al partido conmigo porque te sentías indispuesto y ahora te encuentro con estas estúpidas. Acaso no saben quien soy yo.

Draco sabía que Pansy le haría una escena y no podía retrasar más su camino hacia la sala de los menesteres. Tenía que hacer algo drástico para que ella no hiciera un escándalo allí mismo. Con una mueca despidió a las dos chicas que subieron por la escalera. Con gesto sombrío se acercó hacia Pansy, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con decisión. La besó acallando las protestas de la joven.

– Saben que eres mi novia, Pansy. Ahora ve al partido que te alcanzaré en unos minutos–. Mintió.

Hermione estaba detrás de una columna observando perpleja. Nunca lo había confirmado, pero era obvio que algo hubo entre Draco y Pansy, siempre hubo rumores que ellos dos salían juntos. Pero una cosa era confirmarlo y aún mas doloroso verlo. Porque aún en su mente y en su piel, Draco era suyo. Lo sentía suyo y le dolía verlo besarse con otra. Como odiaba a Pansy…

– Cariñito…. Vamos al partido… nos sentaremos juntos tomados de la mano…

Pansy enlazó los brazos en el cuello de Malfoy y se dispuso a besarlo nuevamente.

¡Crash!

Hermione cerró con fuerza el libro que tenía en las manos y Draco y Pansy se separaron sobresaltados.

– Besarse dentro del colegio es una falta que merece 10 puntos menos.

Con el libro firmemente sujeto a su mano, Hermione salió detrás de la columna y se plantó frente a ellos. Por breves segundos Draco y ella se miraron mutuamente, los dos luchaban por sostener la mirada.

– No es de tu competencia lo que hagamos, Granger. Además no puedes quitarnos nada, somos prefectos al igual que tú.

Pansy habló y rompió aquel contacto visual. Deshizo el abrazo a Malfoy, pero deslizó su mano por el brazo de él hasta llegar a su mano. La sujetó con fuerza y la enlazó con pretensión.

Hermione siguió el curso de aquella acción y su semblante se hizo aún más sombrío. Draco no perdió este detalle.

– No soy estúpida como tú, Pansy – replicó ácidamente – pero creo que a la profesora McGonagall le encantará saber que dos prefectos están quebrantando las reglas, adema–

– Vete Pansy, yo arreglaré esto.

De improviso Draco habló con ese tono característico de quien está obligado a ordenar y a que se le obedezca. Pansy lo conocía y supo que debía marcharse. Haciendo morritos, quiso darle un beso nuevamente, pero Draco ladeó el rostro en el momento preciso y ella se tuvo que conformar con un beso en la mejilla. Salió aún rezongando hasta perderse de vista.

– Por lo visto se ha convertido en deporte nacional el seguirme. Primero el capitán elegido me pisa los talones y ahora tú, te has convertido en un perro faldero… o quizás debería decir en una perr–

– Cierra la boca, Malfoy – masculló Hermione apretando las mandíbulas.

No volvería a permitirle que la humillara. Comprendía que no sería fácil interactuar con _ese_ Malfoy, y le estaba costando mantenerse indiferente a sus insultos. La herían sobremanera. Todo eso aunado a la imagen de Pansy y él besándose.

– Ya le dije al imbécil de Potter que no se meta en mis asuntos. En cuanto a ti, _sangresucia_…

– Cierra la boca, Malfoy… ciérrala ahora mismo

Hermione cerró los puños y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

– Sólo digo la verdad, eres una sangresucia inm–

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, me oyes! Hermione finalmente explotó.

La cólera mezclada con el desencanto la inundaban por igual. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que la estaba lastimando con sus palabras? Ella sólo quería ayudarlo y él la trataba peor que basura. Avanzó hacia él impulsiva. Ahora tenía la varita a escasos centímetros del cuello de Malfoy.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Ella jamás había reaccionado así ante sus insultos, se había amargado, fastidiado, ofendido o hasta lo había ignorado, pero ella ahora lo miraba como si él la estuviera hiriendo profundamente. Aquellos ojos castaños se estaban humedeciendo para horror suyo.

– Yo…. Eh…

No sabía que decir. Y menos aún con la varita tan cerca de su cuello. Su frente se perló de sudor. Hermione reparó en ese detalle. Para su sorpresa, ella, sin mediar palabra, bajó la varita lentamente, guardándola dentro de la túnica y desvió la mirada. Lanzó un suspiro y sin decir nada giró, dándole la espalda, caminando con languidez hacia la salida.

Draco se pasó las dos manos por el lacio cabello mientras daba pasos cortos. ¡Que rayos estaba sucediendo ahí! Ese comportamiento no era normal ¡Ella debería irse furiosa y rezongando!. Luchó interiormente contra el impulso que ganaba terreno dentro de él. Segundo después corría tras ella

– ¡Que demonios ocurre! – habló moviendo las manos a escasos pasos detrás de ella.

Pero Hermione no volteó, continuando su marcha.

– ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, Granger! – desgañitó él, apresurando el paso tras ella.

– Déjame sola, _Draco_… murmuró inconsciente

_¡Mierda! Otra vez…_

Ya no pudo contenerse. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y haciendo a un lado sus prejuicios la tomó del brazo y la giró violentamente. Esperaba que ella reaccionara de algún modo, gritando, empujando o insultándolo. Pero no estaba preparado para aquello. Cuando levantó el rostro hacia él, le contemplaba con los ojos castaños húmedos y con aquella sombra de desconsuelo en ellos.

La soltó en el acto. Intuía que era el culpable. La había insultado muchas veces, siempre había sido así. ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? no podía afirmar a ciencia cierta la causa. ¿Por qué quería ella llorar entonces? Volvió a pasarse la mano por la cabellera. ¡¿Por qué mierda tenía que importarle el motivo?!

Aquellos ojos castaños nublados… ¿Por qué demonios tenía aquel nudo en su garganta?

– _Granger…_

– Déjalo así.

Hermione giró nuevamente y continuó su marcha hacia la escalinata de la entrada. El partido ya había empezado y alguien podría notar su ausencia. Se limpió las incipientes lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y apuró el recorrido.

_Las cosas no podrían ser tan fáciles…_ pensó mientras se abría camino por las gradas.

Cuando Hermione se perdió de vista, aún Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la gran puerta de roble de la entrada observando. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos grises se habían tornado insondables. En su mente abundaban mil cuestionamientos y explicaciones para lo ocurrido. Pero el que más trataba de alejar de su cabeza era el más fuerte de todos: Quería que ella lo mirara de otra manera, tal vez con odio con rencor, como siempre… pero no como hace algunos segundos, no a punto de llorar. Porque por alguna absurda y desconocida razón, sentía que no podía permitirlo.

Sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera ahuyentar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos. Ahora tenía algo más importante en que pensar. La imagen de su madre junto a los mortífagos, sola en su casa, hizo que palideciera. Tenía que apurarse en reparar aquel viejo armario evanescente. Su vida y la de su familia dependían de eso. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sala de los menesteres dispuesto a continuar su auto impuesta misión.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

El clima empezó a mejorar, más no los ánimos de Hermione. Ella se sentía sola, con todos esos sentimientos encontrados dentro suyo sin poder confiar en nadie, teniendo que pasar por todo aquello nuevamente. Con la sensación de amar y odiar a Draco al mismo tiempo. Deseaba tanto ayudarlo, pero también quería alejarse de él para no salir nuevamente lastimada.

Una mañana los tres amigos caminaron hacia el gran salón para desayunar. Se sentaron cansados a pesar de estar comenzando el día. Las tareas eran aún mas largas y las clases extenuantes. Hermione se ubicó frente a la mesa de los Slytherin. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba saber de él. Aunque sólo fuese verlo de lejos.

Por eso cuando Harry empezó a contarle sobre lo ocurrido en el baño de hombres y Myrtle, Hermione se puso alerta. Casi había olvidado que Draco aún seguía presionado por los mortífagos. Debía tratar de llegar a él.

– Myrtle dice que este chico es sensible, que se siente solo, que no tiene a nadie con quien hablar…

– …Y que llora como una niñita – Ron interrumpió a Harry, mientras llenaba el plato con gachas de avena.

– No hables de esa manera, Ron. No sabes por lo que pueda estar pasando _M_… digo, el chico ese.

– A mi me suena a inventos de Myrtle, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a llorarle a un fantasma porque se siente solo? – refutó Ron.

– ¿Quién podrá ser? – Harry habló casi para si mismo.

Hermione conocía a Harry perfectamente y si lo dejaba meditar aquello, podría llegar a descubrir a Draco. Debía evitarlo.

– Aunque parezca increíble, concuerdo con Ron. Deben ser inventos de Myrtle. Harry, será mejor concentrarte en el recuerdo de Slughorn y olvidar lo demás.

Harry hizo un gesto de fastidio disimulado. Desechó la idea inmediatamente de su mente. Hermione tenía razón una vez más, conseguir ese recuerdo debía ser su prioridad. Hundió la mirada en su cuenco de cereales y no dijo nada más.

Hermione lo observó y supo que al menos, Draco estaría a salvo de ser molestado por ahora. Con alivio se incorporó de su asiento y tomó la jarrita de crema.

Muchas lechuzas habían estado entregando las habituales correspondencias a los alumnos mientras ellos conversaban. Y ella no había visto a Draco tampoco mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Mas cuando lo hizo, vio a Draco abriendo el sobre que acababa de recibir de la extraña lechuza que ahora salía por una de las ventanas rápidamente.

– ¡Despierta, Hermione! Me estás echando crema sobre la cabeza.

El grito de Ron y las risas a su alrededor la sacaron de la angustia que le provocó ver a Draco palidecer ante la lectura de la carta recibida. Debía ser algo muy malo. Ni siquiera terminó su desayuno y salió disparado del gran comedor con el semblante demacrado.

_Oh Dios… pobre Draco…._

– ¡La crema, Hermione!

– Lo lamento, Ron… ¡Fregotigo!...¡Fregotega!

Hermione apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Agitaba la varita pero el hechizo no funcionaba.

– ¡Fregotego!

Harry movió la varita y limpió a Ron que tenía en ese instante las orejas coloradas. Hermione se disculpó como pudo, tomó sus cosas y desapareció.

Pero por más que buscó no pudo encontrar a Draco por ningún lugar. Supuso que estaría dentro de la sala de los menesteres y trató incluso de faltar a las clases de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, pero tenía la esperanza de verlo allí.

Efectivamente Draco fue a ambas clases, pero lejos de tranquilizar a Hermione, logró preocuparla más. Draco estaba totalmente abstraído. Ni siquiera se burló de Ron cuando éste convirtió su cabello en algodón de azúcar.

_Esta noche lo seguiré. No dejaré que pase esto solo._

Hermione guardó sus libros decidida y se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo a su sala común.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco sentía que no podía más, estaba aterrado. El miedo de perder a su madre o a su padre, hizo que casi vomitara sobre el lavabo. Como pudo se roció agua en el rostro. Sacó el impoluto pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y se secó. Cuando volvió a guardarlo sintió la carta recibida en la mañana. Otra amenaza más. Estaba dejando pasar demasiado tiempo.

Recordó que al inicio, le pareció magnifica la idea de ser el elegido por el Señor Tenebroso para aquella tarea, pensando tontamente que era porque lo consideraban prometedor. Ahora no estaba seguro de ello. Su misión era cada vez más difícil y las amenazas iban en aumento. La presión venía de todas partes, de Snape intentando saber cual era su misión, de su madre y padre que le rogaba cuidarse y de los profesores que lo apremiaban con insulsas tareas, de los mortífagos y sus veladas cartas de amenazas, del acoso de Potter. Estaba cansado, necesitaba desahogarse y un fantasma como Myrtle solo era un remedo de amistad.

_Y ahora, ni siquiera ese estúpido fantasma está…_

Volvió a ver el pergamino. Sin una palabra escrita, sólo una pequeña gota de sangre…. Y si se trataba de su madre… si la habían herido… no tenía a quien acudir sin hacerlos peligrar. No podía confiar en nadie.

_Me siento tan solo…_

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse por el dolor que le causaba el pensamiento de ser el responsable de la seguridad de sus padres. En que estúpido momento se le había ocurrido ser parte activa de toda aquella ilusión de poder, de superioridad. No era lo que él creía que eran. Podían matarlo. La imagen de su madre se formó en su mente y los ojos se le humedecieron de repente.

Sintió los pasos en el corredor, fuera del baño y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Metió la mano en la túnica y ciñó su varita, alerta por si necesitara usarla. Por el viejo espejo divisó la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Aquella persona se quedó parada en el umbral, con las manos relajadas hacia los lados y mirándolo…

– _Tú_…

Draco apoyó las dos manos sobre el lavabo y bajó la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para discutir.

– Márchate.

Hermione ignoró la orden. Caminó hacia él. A medio camino se detuvo.

– Márchate, Granger.

– No me iré. Algo te sucede…

– No te metas en mis asuntos. Sólo márchate – Draco hablaba casi imperceptible.

– No necesitas estar solo. Me interesa lo que te sucede – Hermione avanzó unos pasos más.

– ¡Mentira! A nadie le interesa lo que me pase – el temblor en su voz se hacía cada vez más evidente.

– Estás equivocado, _Draco_. Te ocurre algo malo y no me interesa saber que es. Únicamente quiero que sientas que no estas solo.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Granger?... ¿Qué esperas de mí?

Draco se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Otra vez las malditas lágrimas querían escapar. Era por la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre, aquel sonido que no era lástima, sino que casi parecía preocupación o hasta ¿cariño?

Hermione no soportó verlo más así. Acortó la distancia entre ellos de un solo paso y lo abrazó por detrás. Automáticamente Draco intentó separarse asustado por aquel contacto. Se hizo a un lado sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Qué ocurría?. Tuvo que apoyarse contra el mármol del lavabo.

– No necesitas estar sólo, Draco. Yo estoy contigo ahora…

Volvió a acercarse a él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Despacio, fijando sus ojos castaños en los ojos grises húmedos. Tratando de que él lea la verdad de sus sentimientos. Lentamente levantó los brazos y lo ciñó en un fuerte abrazo.

Draco luchó sin fuerzas por deshacer aquella absurda muestra de cariño, pero la tibieza de su piel, el aroma a manzanas de su cabello que le hacía cosquillas la nariz, la sensación de desahogo, de dulzura que ella irradiaba terminó por vencerlo. Sin pensarlo ni razonarlo más, rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Hermione y la atrajo aún más a él, enterrando su cabeza en el suave hombro y dejó que sus lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosas. Ya no se cuestionaba nada. Necesitaba tanto aquel abrazo. No quería pensar en nada, solo estaba sumido en aquella deliciosa sensación de bálsamo y cariño que ella le brindaba sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos. Solo calidez e intimidad.

Segundos…. O tal vez minutos después, ella aflojó la presión de sus brazos y los deslizó hacia su pecho. Draco temió que ella pudiera sentir el loco martillar de su corazón bajo sus palmas. Se irguió frente a él contemplándolo profundamente en silencio, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos… como si esperara algo…

Él miró sus labios…

No iba a besarla

Definitivamente no.

No debía

No podía recordar exactamente el motivo

Pero… no debía besarla…

No debía

No…

Inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella, perdiéndose en la deliciosa sensación que lo vencía finalmente. Sintió los labios de Hermione bajo los suyos y los acarició antes de tomar posesión total de ellos. Apresó el labio inferior de Hermione entre los suyos. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia la estrecha cintura y la ciñó con decisión para atraerla aún más a él. La otra subió al rostro de Hermione para luego hundirla en su encrespado cabello. Hasta ese instante no había sabido las ganas que tenía de tocar esa mata alborotada de cabello, de enredar los dedos o simplemente aspirar su aroma.

Lo más extraño de todo era que ella le correspondía. Sentía como abría sus labios a él, como se dejaba explorar sin reticencias, ávida de más. Sonriendo mentalmente, Draco ladeó el rostro sobre ella para adentrarse en su boca. La sensación era dulcemente embriagadora. Draco estaba extasiado de poder introducirse dentro de la boca de ella, Hermione se sentía desfallecer al sentirle dentro de su boca. Ambas lenguas jugando entre ellas, acariciándose finalmente.

Draco tenía una sensación extraña como si estuviera dentro de una fantasía o sumido en una especie de delirio. Sus ojos grises estaban cerrados pero hubiera jurado que todo giraba a su alrededor, todo menos ella. Lo único real era ella. Ella que estaba en sus brazos, besándolo, suspirando, emitiendo aquellos deliciosos sonidos guturales; ella que desordenaba su lacio cabello con sus toques y que acariciaba su mejilla de forma especial, haciendo círculos con el pulgar. La sensación de pertenencia era desconocida para él. Sabía que ella estaba disfrutando que él la besara y se sentía orgulloso de causarlo. Tal vez ese fue el motivo para acercarla más él con justo derecho, o quizás sólo para cerciorarse de que ese beso no acabara nunca.

En ese espacio de tiempo, no existió para él preocupaciones, tensiones, ni distintas casas, ni clases sociales, ni mucho menos la sangre que corría por las venas. Solo contaba las sensaciones, los sonidos, los sabores, el exquisito calor que ella emanaba. Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos estaban agitados, respirando entrecortados, pero completamente satisfechos.

– Yo…

– No digas nada. No pongamos nombres ni tratemos de entender que sucedió… sólo ocurrió y ya.

Hermione aún seguía con los brazos enlazados al cuello de Draco y habló con sinceridad. No quería torturar aún más a Draco con cuestionamientos. Si las cosas tenían que ocurrir, sería naturalmente.

– Granger…

– ¿Todavía soy _Granger_?

Draco esbozó una lenta sonrisa de lado al contemplar el mohín de la chica. Definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de lo normal. Separó los labios para hablar cuando se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de la cañería.

¡Myrtle! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

– Será mejor que te vayas – Draco habló con firmeza, segundos después – no conviene que nos vea.

– ¿Estarás bien? – Hermione le miró ansiosa.

Draco se quedó en silencio, como sopesando lo que podía o debía responder.

– Ahora estoy mejor…

El ruido del agua saliendo de los retretes apuró a Hermione. Se alejó de él con rapidez, aun con la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Caminó hacia la puerta sintiéndose la persona más feliz de la tierra. Por eso no escuchó el resto de la frase murmurada por Draco:

–…gracias a ti, _Hermione_.

**Ohhhh! Draco se atrevió a besar a Hermione. Pobrecito, después de todo necesitaba algo de cariño a gritos. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo, no?, todo presionado, solitario, asustado… snif snif…**

**Pero nuestra querida Hermione ya lo consoló… ejem ejem…**

**Y obviamente, que Hermione, a pesar de estar en su cuerpo de adolescente inmaculada… no lo es. Ella en su mente es una mujer madura…. Y no siente ni tiene las mismas… digamos, necesidades de una adolescente… ejem ejemm… ¿Se conformará con sólo un….beso?**

**Mucho más en el próximo capítulo…. Acercándose al final….**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y nuevamente fastidiando para que sigan dejándolos!! Yeah!**

**Un besote.**

**Gise.**

**PD. (sorry, pero debe hacerme propaganda….jejejjeejeje) he publicado un fic corto (one shot) un Dramione, llamado "Fantasía o Realidad". Los invito a que se den una vuelta por ahí y pasen un momento agradable. No se decepcionarán.**


	16. Sectusempra

**Holass:**

**Capítulo basado igualmente en capítulos de HP and the half blood Prince. (porsia, todos los personajes aquí usados son de propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB y sólo son usados para diversión de la autora y de sus ocasionales lectores sin fines de lucro y ni para ganarse algún sencillo!)**

**He tratado de ser fiel al libro, incluyendo diálogos o situaciones probables dentro de él, para continuar con el hilo de mi historia, así que no se sorprendan si encuentran algún pequeño diálogo igual.**

**Y una vez más espero que disfruten la lectura, dejen un review y la pasen bien!.**

**Besos.**

**Gise.**

* * *

– ¿Qué hacías ahí con esa?

La pregunta efectuada por Lavender aún daba vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione y hacía que no conciliara el sueño con facilidad. Se entremezclaba con las sensaciones que aún conservaba en la piel. Daba vueltas en la cama, recordando aquellos dos actos tan opuestos entre sí. La noche anterior el beso con Draco y esa misma noche lo ocurrido con Ron. Lavender Brown, la novia oficial de Ron, los había visto aparecer juntos por la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos. A los dos más no a Harry que iba envuelto en la capa invisible. Ron intentó hablar pero los gritos de Lavender no cesaban. Hermione harta de tanto barullo y suponiendo que sólo sería una pelea más entre ellos dos, en silencio y a pesar de las miradas de sus compañeros que todavía se encontraban en la sala común, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Temprano por la mañana cuando bajaba a desayunar, notó que algunas personas de su casa la miraban disimuladamente y hasta emitían pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad. Hermione no entendía el porqué y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Aunque debía reconocer que la desconcertó encontrarse a Pansy Parkinson y su grupito de amigas saliendo del baño junto a una Lavender que pasó junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla. Las demás hicieron un círculo y empezaron a mirarla fijamente como si estuviesen evaluándola. Ella levantó la barbilla dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar, pero solo consiguió que el grupito pasara por su lado, riera sonoramente y murmurara con ironía:

– Tan mosquita muerta que parecía….

Ella se quedó extrañada por aquel comentario sin pies ni cabeza. Sabía lo tonta que podía ser Parkinson así que no le dedicó un momento más a aquellas estupideces y se dirigió a desayunar. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Draco. No se había visto desde aquel perfecto beso en los baños, porque ella tuvo que ir el día anterior, junto a muchos estudiantes, a examinarse en Aparición. Draco y Harry por no haber cumplido diecisiete aún se quedaron con Slughorn para una clase extra. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente….

Cuando llegó al comedor, lo primero que hizo fue divisar a Draco ubicado en su mesa. Aún tenía el semblante cansado y su palidez habitual se veía incrementada, pero notó, al encontrar su mirada por escasos segundos, que aquellos ojos grises, del color del acero poseían ahora una pequeña chispa de luz que los iluminaba haciéndolos verse como mercurio fundido y burbujeante. Pero a pesar de querer mantener el contacto visual, Draco desvió la mirada inmediatamente pues en ese instante llegaba a su lado Pansy, quien lo tomó con posesividad del brazo, se acurrucó más hacia él y poniendo una mano cerca de su oído empezó a relatarle algo, al parecer sumamente interesante.

– ¡Apura Hermione¡ – apremió Harry detrás suyo, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que despejara la entrada – tengo mucho que contarles y no creo que alcance todo el desayuno para hacerlo. ¡Vamos!

Hermione no pudo ya volver a mirar hacia la mesa de los Slytherins. Harry empezó con su relato y ella no quería parecer descortés volviendo el rostro a cada instante.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la clase de encantamiento. Harry, todavía cansado pero satisfecho continuaba explicando lo sucedido con Dumbledore y la obtención del recuerdo de Slughorn. Hermione volvía a sentirse feliz por él. Estaba orgullosa de Harry nuevamente y obvio, todavía tenía en la memoria los labios de Draco. Todo eso bastaba para sentirse dichosa. Su mente y su cuerpo así lo expresaban.

– ¡Uau! – exclamó Ron embelesado, mientras agitaba distraídamente su varita apuntando al techo sin prestar la menor atención–. ¡Uau! Vas a ir con Dumbledore para destruir…¡Uau!

– Ron, estás provocando que nieve – le advirtió Hermione con paciencia y le desvió la varita para que dejara de apuntar al techo, del que empezaban a caer unos gruesos y blancos copos. Lavender Brown, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, fulminó con la mirada a Hermione desde una mesa cercana, y ésta soltó de inmediato el brazo de Ron.

– ¡Oh vaya! – se asombró el muchacho y se miró los hombros – los siento…Ahora parece que todos tenemos una caspa horrible. – Sacudió la nieve falsa que Hermione tenía en el hombro y Lavender rompió a llorar. Ron puso cara de sentirse tremendamente culpable y le dio la espalda – Es que anoche terminamos cuando me vio salir del dormitorio con Hermione – le explicó a Harry por lo bajo–. Como a ti no podía verte porque llevabas puesta la capa, creyó que habíamos estado solos.

– Bueno, pero no te importa que se haya acabado, ¿no?

– No – admitió Ron – Fue muy desagradable cuando se puso a gritarme, pero al menos no tuve que cortar yo.

– Cobarde – dijo Hermione

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando mentalmente repasó la conversación. Aun tenía en la memoria aquella escena. Recordó haberse sentido contenta de que Ron terminara de una buena vez con Lavender, por que en ese entonces, ella estaba prendada de Ron. Ahora sólo lo veía como un recuerdo agradable y sólo eso. Continuó la conversación hablando sobre Ginny y Dean, porque así debía ser, Harry debía enterarse de ese rompimiento.

– Ahí viene Flitwick – previno Ron al ver acercarse al menudo maestro de Encantamientos hacia ellos.

En esa clase, ambos debían convertir el vinagre en vino. Tenían pequeñas copas de cristal con vinagre blanco que debían convertir en exquisito vino. Hermione se veía tentada a tomar un par de sorbos de su frasco de cristal que estaba casi lleno de líquido rojo oscuro, pero debía contenerse porque aún era una adolescente y sus amigos se espantarían si la veían tomar aquel licor.

_Pero no lo soy realmente, aún a pesar de estar en mi cuerpo de adolescente. Quisiera tomar dos copas de vino bien frías, junto a la chimenea o tomar un baño de burbujas con esencias deliciosas… junto a Draco… y hacer el amor en el tibio líquido perfumado. Quisiera volver a sentir su piel sobre la mía, tener nuevamente su sabor en mi boca y su fuerza dentro de mí. Un simple beso no es suficiente…. Necesito tener más de él…_

– ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – Ron la sacudió del brazo, despertándola de aquel ensueño – Tus mejillas están encendidas… pareces mi hermana gemela… ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el brazo de Ron sobre ella. Negó con la cabeza riendo. Debía calmar a sus hormonas o terminaría delatándose ante sus amigos.

– No te preocupes, Ron. No tengo nada, pero gracias por la preocupación – Y en un gesto por demás fraternal, alzó su mano con dirección al rostro de Ron y le tocó la mejilla.

¡¡Crash!!

– Sr. Malfoy…¿ se encuentra usted bien?

El profesor Flitwick se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Draco, Pansy y otros Slytherins.

– ¡Por Merlín! – chillaba Pansy dramática – ¡Está sangrando!

Draco con una mueca de fastidio y una vena palpitándole en la sien trataba infructuosamente de esconder la cortada de su mano. Aún tenía en su diestra los restos de la copa de cristal que había explotado por la presión inconciente aplicada en ella.

– No es nada – mascullaba furioso y negándose a ser, por primera vez, el centro de atención de la clase.

– Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey le aplique un ungüento.

Flitwick habló con autoridad y Draco a regañadientes tuvo que levantarse e irse del aula, ante los murmullos de los demás, los chillidos de Pansy y la intensa mirada, que no quiso corresponder, de Hermione Granger.

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hermione no entendía, los días siguientes, que había sucedido con Draco. Aparentemente se había esfumado de Hogwarts. Apenas lo veía en clase y era el último en llegar y el primero en salir. No hacía contacto visual con ella y tampoco se acercaba al trío para molestar como hacía antes. Esto reforzaba la teoría de Harry de que Malfoy estaba haciendo algo peligroso que demandaba toda su atención, cosa que no era del todo errada, por lo que desaparecía misteriosamente, no les daba cara, estaba en extremo insociable y sus notas estaban por los suelos. Ella aunque sabía que algo de cierto tenía toda aquella teoría, intuía que había algo más que fastidiaba o preocupaba a Draco. Resultaba imposible creer que después de lo ocurrido hacía días en el baño con los dos, él se mostrara tan distante, tan esquivo. No se habían vuelto a ver a solas, quizás sí en algún cruce en un pasillo, cuando ella estaba con Ron y Harry, y él simplemente desviaba el rumbo o fingía que no había nadie en el pasillo y no les dirigía la mirada, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia.

Sólo una vez, estando ella caminando con Ginny por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, cruzaron sus caminos. Ginny iba rabiosa despotricando contra Dean y Seamus que no dejaban de hablar mal de Harry y sus supuestos amigos privilegiados en quidditch y contra Lavender. Por ello la instaba a tomar cartas en el asunto. A Ginny le habían llegado también rumores maliciosos sobre Hermione, aunque nadie se lo decía de frente porque conocían la devoción hacia su amiga y el carácter fuerte de la pelirroja, por lo que, por casi media hora ésta trataba de convencer a Hermione de actuar. Fue en ese momento que se cruzaron con Draco, evidentemente más delgado que lo habitual, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, abstraído, sólo, y mirando las baldosas de piedra del piso mientras avanzaba, golpeó a Ginny accidentalmente en el hombro al cruzarse. Hermione todavía recordaba aquella extraña escena:

– ¡Ten más cuidado, Malfoy! O necesitas que te arregle los ojos con un hechizo para que veas bien…

Ginny giró con rapidez e interceptó a Draco que aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de aquel encuentro y la miraba sorprendido. Hermione permaneció en su lugar también extrañada por la actitud neutral de Draco.

– Es que no vas a decir nada – Ginny le miraba amenazante esperando que Draco reaccionara como siempre con insultos o su repetida prepotencia y ella estaría lista para desfogar su cólera.

Draco inexpresivo le dedicó una mirada evaluadora a la pelirroja. El casi le llevaba dos palmos de estatura pero allí la tenía, frente a él, con los brazos sobre las caderas y mirándolo furibunda. Aún con las manos en los bolsillos, bordeó a Ginny y continuó su camino mientras le contestaba con desgano:

– No tengo tiempo para sandeces, Weasley…

– Sandeces son las que tú haces, Malfoy. Hay que ver lo pésimo que estás jugando últimamente con el equipo de Slytherin. Si continúas así, terminarán echándote a pesar del dinero de tu padre…

– ¡Basta, Ginny. No le digas esas cosas! – Hermione corrió para detener a su amiga. La rabia la hacía hablar de esa manera, y ella no podía permitir que le dieran un motivo más a Draco para sentirse infeliz.

– Dile a tu nueva hermanita que no necesito que me defiendan.

Draco espetó fríamente pero con ligero matiz de resentimiento mientras miraba fijo a Ginny sin dedicarle una mirada a Hermione. Les dio la espalda con parsimonia y continuó su camino.

– Espera…. ¿Qué te sucede?

Hermione corrió detrás de él. Actuó sin pensar, sus sentimientos la ganaron. No le importó que Ginny estuviera allí y pudiera encontrar por demás extraño el repentino interés de Hermione en el estado anímico de Draco. No comprendía el porqué de sus palabras. Sólo alcanzó a apoyar las yemas de los dedos en el hombro de Draco cuando este repentinamente estalló.

– ¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra ni a tocarme,_ sangresucia_!. Estás escuchando… ¡Me entendiste!

Draco había girado y ahora la miraba cuan alto era con un gesto de desprecio infinito. Contrario a lo que decía, había ceñido fuertemente la muñeca de Hermione y la alejaba de él como si el contacto de aquella pequeña mano sobre él lo lastimara. Sus ojos parecían dos pozos oscuros y carentes de vida, únicamente llenos de repulsión y enfado.

– ¡Quítale las manos de encima, Malfoy! – Ginny inmediatamente saltó a defender a su amiga, pero Draco aún mantenía firmemente sujetada a Hermione como esperando que ella explicara algo, contradictoriamente a lo que decía querer.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La profesora Sprout caminaba hacia ellos con un cuenco lleno de brotes de hiedras rojas y se sorprendió de contemplar aquella escena.

– Profesora Sprout, Malfoy estaba agredie–

Pero Hermione se adelantó hacia la profesora, al notar como Draco aflojaba la presión sobre su muñeca y la liberaba. Había visto un papel caerse del bolsillo de Draco y disimuladamente lo había pisado para ocultarlo. Creía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que menos quería era que le sumaran un castigo más. Por eso cortó la diatriba de Ginny de un porrazo.

– No sucede nada, profesora. Sólo un pequeño malentendido. Eso es todo. Nosotras estábamos por irnos a la biblioteca.

Con disimulo se inclinó para recoger su mochila y recogió aquel doblado pliego de papel y jaló a una demudada Ginny que no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Ambas partieron a la carrera antes de que la profesora Sprout reaccionara. La siguiente media hora, Hermione tuvo que emplear su inteligencia y su poder de persuasión con Ginny para hacerle creer que lo que menos deseaba era darle una preocupación más a Harry y también a Ron, que sí se enteraban de aquel asunto, irían a buscar a Malfoy para vengarse, por lo que ella había tratado de minimizar la situación. Gracias a sus años trabajando con diplomáticos de diferentes países había logrado tener el suficiente autocontrol y poder de convencimiento y aquello le sirvió en esa oportunidad. La otra media hora, la dedicó a repasar al pedazo de papel con una gota de sangre que se le había caído a Draco del bolsillo. Y aunque entendía que su conmoción se debía a aquel nuevo envío de los mortífagos, no entendía el nuevo encono hacia ella. No después del encuentro entre ellos. Eso no sonaba lógico.

"…_Dile a tu nueva hermanita que no necesito que me defiendan…"_

"…_No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra ni a tocarme, sangresucia…"_

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué dijo todo aquello? No tenía sentido, no después de lo sucedido con ambos. Algo más debía estar pasando pero por más que se rompía el cráneo pensándolo, no daba con la razón. Enterró la cabeza en los libros rendida.

Aquel suceso había logrado confundirla mucho. Casi no prestaba atención a las clases preocupada por el estado de Draco. Y obviamente por su propia necesidad de él. Su mente y su propio cuerpo lo reclamaban. Era un dolor casi físico el verlo y no poder tocarlo ni acercarse a él para acariciarle el cabello y pasar la yema de sus dedos por sus labios y besarlos y saborearlos con delectación. Quería sentir los fuertes brazos ciñéndose a su espalda o apresando sus caderas con posesividad y aquel consabido jalón hacia la pelvis firme de él. Pero nada de eso ocurriría. Porqué aparentemente él la despreciaba nuevamente y con más fuerza que lo usual. Debía hablar con él nuevamente, pero la obsesión de Harry y su demasiado útil mapa del merodeador evitaban que ella pudiera acercarse a Draco. Dejó pasar los días en espera de una buena oportunidad. Y aquella oportunidad llegó, pero fue de lejos lo que menos deseaba Hermione.

Unos días antes del partido, Harry bajó a cenar solo desde la sala común, pues Ron había corrido a un baño cercano a vomitar una vez más y Hermione había dicho que iba a ver a la profesora Vector para comentarle sobre un supuesto error cometido en su última redacción de Aritmancia. Nada más lejos de la verdad, ya que lo que ella buscaba era encontrar a Draco a solas, aprovechando la cena de Harry que no podría mirar el mapa del merodeador sobre la mesa del gran comedor.

Pero no contó con que Harry estaría, más que por costumbre, dando una vuelta por el pasillo del séptimo piso mientras consultaba justamente el mapa del merodeador. Harry, como no veía a Malfoy por ningún sitio, dedujo que estaría dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero de pronto descubrió el puntito "Malfoy" en un baño de hombres del piso inferior. Y no estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, sino con Myrtle la llorona.

Hermione aún caminaba por los pasillos tratando infructuosamente de encontrarse con Draco. Ya había bajado al gran comedor y verificado que Draco no estaba allí. Se había cruzado con Ron, que casi la tira al piso en su apremio por llegar al baño y vomitar, una vez más, por los nervios del partido. La chica caminaba sin rumbo por los pisos inferiores del castillo pensando que encontraría, si la suerte le acompañaba, vagabundeando a Draco, hasta que en su cerebro los pequeños cabos, como engranajes de una máquina, empezaban a conectarse y a funcionar.

.

– Ella… yo le creí y ella… solo se burlaba de mí… maldita sang…

– Tranquilo…. – modulaba la voz incorpórea – cálmate para que hablemos…

.

Harry bajando a cenar solo, días antes del partido. Ron vomitando como loco por los pasillos…. La redacción de Aritmancia de la profesora Vector…. Algo conectaba a estos hechos… algo había sucedido en esa noche... Hermione caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en todos aquellos eventos.

.

– No puedo calmarme… yo me descubrí ante ella… yo…. – pero su voz se vio apagada por un estremecimiento.

– Pero dime que te pasa… no te entiendo…

– Y ahora me siento más solo que nunca…. y mi madre…. La gota de sangre….no puedo hacerlo…

.

El cerebro de Hermione, como una perfecta máquina de engranajes aceitada y puesta a funcionar comenzaba a hilar los hechos. Era el día. Aquel era _ese día_…

…_Oh Dios mío…_

_**¡SECTUSEMPRA!**_

Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras, lívida de terror.

.

Harry bajó como un rayo la escalinata de mármol y recorrió el primer pasillo que encontró en el piso de abajo. Al llegar al baño, pegó la oreja a la puerta. No oyó nada de modo que la abrió con cautela.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, agarrado con ambas manos de la pila y con su rubia cabeza agachada.

.

– No llores…. – canturreaba Myrtle _la llorona_ desde sus cubículo – No llores… vamos, dime que te pasa… Yo puedo ayudarte…

– Nadie puede ayudarme – se lamentó Malfoy, sacudido por fuertes temblores –No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no saldrá bien… Pero si no lo hago pronto… él me matará….

.

Las piernas de Hermione casi no respondían ante tamaño esfuerzo. Subía los escalones prácticamente de tres en tres. Debía apurarse, tenía que evitarlo. No le importaba en que cambiaran las cosas, no podía permitir a Harry lastimar a Draco. Pero algo le decía que no llegaría a tiempo.

.

Harry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba llorando de verdad: las lágrimas le resbalaban por el pálido rostro y caían en la sucia pila. Malfoy emitió un grito ahogado y tragó saliva. Entonces, con un brusco estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza se miró en el resquebrajado espejo y a sus espaldas vio a Harry mirándolo de hito en hito desde la puerta.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con su varita. Harry sacó la suya rápidamente. El maleficio de Malfoy le pasó rozando e hizo pedazos una lámpara que había en la pared. Harry se lanzó hacia un lado, pensó "levicorpus" y agitó la varita, pero Draco bloqueó el embrujo y se preparó de nuevo para….

Hubo un fuerte estallido y el cubo que estaba detrás de Harry explotó. El muchacho intentó echar la maldición de las piernas unidas, que rebotó en la pared, detrás de la oreja de Draco y destrozó la cisterna adonde había subido Myrtle que gritó a voz de cuello.

.

– ¡Profesor Snape! – chilló Hermione frenética, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho y con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, pero repentinamente alentada de encontrar en el recodo del pasillo a su viejo maestro. El debía salvar a Draco como recordaba, era su única esperanza

– Draco…en el sexto piso… ¡De prisa!

No supo bien si fue su aterrorizado semblante, su trémula voz o su desesperación evidente lo que hizo que Snape tomara enserio su aviso. El profesor no esperó una explicación mejor y subió los escalones aún más rápido que Hermione quien se quedó relegada pisos más abajo tratando de respirar mientras se presionaba el costado del cuerpo para calmar el flato que le dolía con cada inspiración.

.

Salía agua por todas partes y Harry resbaló al tiempo que Malfoy con la cara contorsionada, gritaba:

– _¡Crucia…!_

– _¡¡ Sectusempra!!_ – bramó Harry desde el suelo agitando la varita como un desaforado.

De la cara y el pecho de Draco empezó a salir sangre a chorros, como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada invisible. El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó y se desplomó en el encharcado suelo con un fuerte chapoteo. La varita se le cayó de la mano derecha, flácida.

– No – dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

Resbalando y tambaleándose también, se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia Malfoy, que tenía la cara roja y con las manos se palpaba el pecho, empapado en sangre.

_Yo no puedo morir ahora… mi familia…mi madre…. Her…Hermione… no…_

– No…Yo no…

Harry no entendió lo que balbuceaba Malfoy y se arrodilló a su lado. Malfoy temblaba de forma descontrolada en medio de un charco de sangre. Myrtle soltó un aullido ensordecedor.

.

Cuando al fin Hermione llegó, Snape estaba efectuando la contramaldición final a Draco y lo incorporó hasta sentarlo. Ella se escondió detrás de la estatua junto a la puerta para que nadie la viera.

– Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería. Quizá te queden cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo inmediatamente tal vez te libres hasta de eso. Vamos…

Lo ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decir con voz colérica:

– Y tú, Potter… espérame aquí.

A Hermione le bastaron ese par de segundos que Snape dio la vuelta para acercarse un poco más y ver a Draco. Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro al contemplar la cara demacrada de Draco, salpicado aún con gotas de su propia sangre, del pecho empapado de agua y sangre y la camisa pegada como una segunda piel. A pesar de su cuidado, Draco sintió su presencia y giró hacia ella. Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron.

Snape tomó a Draco del antebrazo y lo sujetó con firmeza para ayudarlo a caminar. Draco sentía las piernas de gelatina y temía desmayarse en cualquier instante. Las imágenes del enfrentamiento volvían a su mente de manera confusa y se enredaban con unos extraños ojos castaños arrasados en lágrimas. Trató de pensar pero la falta de sangre incluso le dificultaba encanillar una simple oración en su mente. Desistió y sólo se dejó llevar hacia la enfermería como un muñeco de trapo, ajeno a las murmuraciones de las personas al pasar que exclamaban horrorizadas o se tapaban el rostro al verlo en ese estado. Los minutos siguientes solo fue conciente que lo estaban obligando a bebe algún extraño líquido caliente que lo abrasaba y segundos después perdió finalmente el conocimiento.

Hermione con el mayor sigilo y tratando de mantener la calma a pesar del gran dolor de ver a Draco herido por su mejor amigo, fue siguiendo a Snape y a Draco hasta la enfermería. Quería aprovechar que seguramente el incidente aún no había sido divulgado por lo que no habrían Slytherins pugnando por entrar al lugar. Espero paciente que Snape saliera y trató de entrar. Pero a pesar de los reiterados pedidos, argumentos, súplicas de su parte, Madame Pomfrey no cedió y más aún por resultarle extraño que una Griffyndor, especialmente ella que tantas veces había sido humillada por el joven Malfoy, exigiera verlo. De nada le valió los argumentos ni su poder de convencimiento esa vez, tuvo que retirarse con el corazón encogido, solo mitigado por el hecho de saber que Draco sobreviviría, como ella lo recordaba de aquel terrible incidente.

Minutos más tarde, calculando que Harry ya habría regresado de la sala común y de la sala de los menesteres donde ocultó el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo y presentado nuevamente donde Snape para su castigo, esperó detrás de la estatua junto a la puerta otra vez. Todo ocurrió como Harry le había contado en su pasado. Snape abandonó victorioso aquel baño dejando a Harry demudado con el castigo sabatino y sus nulas posibilidades de volver a jugar con el equipo de quidditch. Minutos después, Harry también abandonó el lugar.

Fue ese momento en que Hermione aprovechó para entrar. Sabía lo que venía a hacer y no tenía mucho tiempo. Harry, Ron y ella comentarían aquel episodio dentro de poco en la sala común. Buscó con la mirada y tanteó el suelo mojado de sangre y agua, aún derramando grandes lágrimas, hasta que la encontró. La varita de espino de Draco Malfoy se divisaba en el fondo de un charco. Se apresuró en tomarla y salir corriendo hacia su sala común.

Al día siguiente ya todo el colegio estaba enterado tanto por el lado de Myrtle la llorona como por parte de Pansy Parkinson que si había obtenido el permiso para visitar a Malfoy en la enfermería y ahora se encargaba de vilipendiar a Harry por todo el colegio. Hermione ardía en deseos de ir, pero también suponía que aquella enfermería estaría llena de Slytherins que verían con muy malos ojos el que ella quisiera ver a Draco.

Pasaron dos semanas. Dos lentas y tortuosas semanas antes de que Hermione pudiera asomarse por la enfermería sin sospecha alguna. El incidente ya estaba algo olvidado, en gran medida por el partido final de quidditch y la obtención de la copa de plata por los Gryffindors y obviamente por la nueva pareja de moda de Hogwarts: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Ambos estaban más relajados y Harry había olvidado casi por completo continuar con el seguimiento de Draco. Esta era la oportunidad que Hermione estaba esperando.

– ¿Él dijo exactamente eso, Madame Pomfrey?... tal vez usted escuchó mal…

– Por supuesto que no escuché mal, señorita Granger. Pero creo que ahora si estoy escuchando mal… de otro modo no entiendo cual es su interés en venir a cada hora del día a preguntar e intentar ver al señor Malfoy, digo ¿acaso ustedes pues… no se llevaban?

– Ehh…. Yo…

– Le vuelvo a repetir que el señor Malfoy se niega a recibir cualquier visita, salvo la de la señorita Parkinson y obviamente en vista de lo ocurrido y con toda razón, de cualquier alumno de Griffyndor. Aunque me extraña que especialmente enfatizara vuestro nombre…

– Es que yo…

– Bueno ya, no interrumpa más mis labores y regrese a sus clases – Madame Pomfrey avanzó hacia una repisa empujándola suavemente a un lado con la mano.

– Pero madame…

La enfermera suspiró cansada. Todos los días desde que Draco Malfoy estaba allí, aquel diálogo sin sentido se había repetido. Sabía que aquella insistente señorita no se iría a menos que ella le diera algún alcance de la evolución del muchacho. Dejó la botella de poción que había tomado de nuevo en la repisa y volteó cansinamente.

– El señor Malfoy saldrá el día de mañana por la tarde, es todo lo que le diré. Puede intentar hablar con él cuando salga de la enfermería. Y ahora – puso cara de enfado – será mejor que vuelva a sus clases o tendré que avisarle a la profesora MacGonagall.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y sin que madame Pomfrey lo esperase, la castaña se lanzó hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió casi saltando por el corredor de la enfermería, tan feliz como no recordaba hace mucho.

Oooooooooo000000000oooooooo

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a la nueva relación de Harry con Ginny, por momentos aún le resultaba algo incómodo verlos juntos tan íntimamente. Quizás aún tenía en la mente y, tampoco podía negarlo en el cuerpo también, la sensación de los besos y las caricias que Harry le había prodigado en aquellos meses en que vivieron juntos. No era exactamente celos, porque estaba muy clara respecto a ello. Ella estaba enamorada de Draco y no podía concebir a otro hombre más que a él, pero tampoco podía evitar aquella pizca de apocamiento que sentía cuando los veía así como ahora.

Acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato y contempló en un sillón alejado, junto a la ventana a Harry y a Ginny besándose apasionadamente, lejos de la vista de los curiosos. Pero ello avanzó sigilosamente hasta allá y a pesar de tener al mismo tiempo la sensación de huir, se quedó contemplándolos por unos instantes.

La mano de Ginny restregaba el sedoso y negro cabello de Harry, despeinándolo con cada caricia. Hermione recordó como le gustaba acariciar aquella melena rebelde, justo donde su remolino hacía alborotar sus negros cabellos y el sonido que Harry emitía cuando ella los halaba juguetona. La mano de Harry acariciaba con sendos movimientos circulares la espalda de Ginny, arrugando la blusa y trataba de adherirla aún más a él. Hermione recordó como Harry siempre hacía estos movimientos sobre su espalda minutos antes de deslizar su mano bajo su ropa y pasar a liberar su sujetador.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como negándose a continuar con aquellos pensamientos. Debía aceptar que Harry era parte de su pasado, porque ella así lo eligió al escoger a Draco. Trató de darle más fuerza a aquel sentimiento de felicidad que sentía por el simple hecho de ver a Harry y a Ginny, sus mejores amigos, que se amaban y eran felices y no tanto a su viejo sentimiento de posesividad o costumbre. Ella era una mujer sensata y a pesar de sus hormonas revueltas de adolescente no dejaría que esos sentimientos tuviesen tanta importancia. Ellos eran sus amigos y estaban felices así. Ella amaba a Draco y no había espacio para ningún sentimiento carnal más que para él.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, Hermione?

Hermione dio un respingo, Ginny y Harry la miraban sorprendidos de encontrarse con ella frente a frente.

– Nada, sólo quería decirles que hacen una linda pareja y que me alegro que por fin estén juntos.

Esta vez sus pensamientos y palabras fueron correctamente sinceros. Y le alegró comprobarlo.

– Hey! Que hacen aquí tan solitos – Ron llegaba mordisqueando una empanada. Avanzó hacia ellos y se sentó en la alfombra junto al sillón.

Ginny bajó del sillón, tomó el profeta que había junto a la mesa y con gracia se sentó en el suelo de la sala común, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Harry. Con un gesto hizo que Hermione se sentara frente a ella.

Los siguientes minutos, Hermione recordó aquella conversación con agrado. El colacuerno húngaro tatuado en el pecho claro y lampiño de Harry y el micropuff en alguna parte secreta de Ron. Realmente Dumbledore tenía razón. Aquello no era más que otra oportunidad que le daba la vida para hacer las cosas mejor y disfrutar nuevamente aquellos momentos juntos, con sus amigos que había perdido, Ron y Ginny. Por ello tenía bien en claro que debía hacer algo al respecto. En esa realidad, debía evitar que Ron muriese por defenderla y también debía hacer que Harry dejara a Ginny para evitar hacerla blanco de los mortífagos por su relación con él. Su trabajo era hacerle meditar sobre los peligros a Harry indirectamente, para que él mismo tomara la decisión de dejarla, al menos hasta que, Voldemort fuese derrotado. Eso aseguraría que ella se mantuviese con vida.

– …Pero siempre que no se aficionen a besarse en público.

– ¡Si serás hipócrita! ¿Y qué me dices de Lavender y tú, que se paseaban el día revolcándose por todas partes como un par de anguilas? – protestó Ginny.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente. Le encantaba estar allí, compartiendo aquellos momentos felices. Porque en unos años sería más difícil sonreír. Pero ahora, lo disfrutaba con beneplácito. Y mañana aún más, porque Draco saldría de la enfermería y podría por fin verlo.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Después de haber casi empujado su almuerzo, Hermione corría hacia la enfermería para ver a Draco. Se aseguró de convencer a sus amigos que iba hacia la biblioteca por un dato importante. Llevaba en la mochila la varita de espino de Draco. La había acariciado tantas noches que sabía incluso donde quedaban las pequeñas imperfecciones de la madera. Se imaginaba los largos y fuertes dedos ciñéndose en torno a esa varita y anhelaba en secreto sentir lo mismo. Aquellos dedos recorriendo su cuerpo… Apuró el paso, ya casi daban las tres.

– Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero como le repito, el señor Malfoy se sentía mucho mejor esta mañana y me pidió que autorizara su salida lo más pronto posible.

– …pero

– Y como le repito también – la enfermera adoptó un tono impaciente – le mencioné como me pidió, que usted vendría, pero igualmente decidió irse con su amiga, la señorita Parkinson después del desayuno. Ahora señorita Granger, despeje la entrada a la enfermería.

– pero…

– Señorita Granger…. – madame Pomfrey empezaba a arrugar el ceño – porqué no se retira de una… – y de pronto pareció recordar algo – Creo que si podría hacer algo por el joven Malfoy… él dejó esta camisa limpia olvidada dentro del cajón del velador ¿podría usted hacerla llegar?

Hermione la miró como si le estuviesen entregando una condecoración oficial. Y tuvo que suavizar la expresión ante la cara de suspicacia que adoptó la enfermera. Partió veloz imaginando como haría para alcanzarle aquella prenda a Draco.

No había caminado ni medio piso, cuando observó que venía hacia ella Pansy Parkinson. Ambas se detuvieron y se observaron por espacio de algunos segundos. Los ojos de Hermione parecían castañas al fuego mientras que los negros azulados de Pansy parecían brea caliente y efervescente. Ambas giraron lentamente como evaluándose.

– Ya que estás aquí, quiero aclarar algo contigo, Granger. ¿Por qué te interesaba tanto ver a Draco mientras estaba en la enfermería?

Hermione se desconcertó por espacio de algunos segundos. La pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa. Seguramente madame Pomfrey debió haber comentado algo y ella pudo escucharla. Inmediatamente volvió a controlarse y adoptar la postura desafiante. No tenía porqué darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ella.

– Eso no te incumbe, Parkinson, ¿no estarás celosa?

Aquella frase brotó de sus labios sin pensar. Fue lo que su corazón y no su mente pensaba. Se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho. Ella podría sospechar… aunque si fuese así ¿Qué rayos le importaba a ella en ese instante?

– ¿Celosa, yo? Ja! – Pansy esbozó una carcajada que no sonó muy convincente – una chica como yo, celosa de una sangres-

Hermione no la dejó terminar. Sólo le perdonaba a Draco aquel insidioso insulto por ser él, pero jamás lo aguantaría de otro ser humano. Ya estaba con la varita apuntándole muy cerca.

Pansy se puso lívida de terror. Sabía lo buena que era Granger y no deseaba en lo más mínimo arriesgarse a que la lastimara. Retrocedió unos pasos y carraspeó antes de preguntar nuevamente:

– ¿Porqué intentaste verlo?... ¿o querías hacerle algo?

Hermione bajó la varita y la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Debía serenarse. Ella no actuaba por instinto y eso exactamente estaba haciendo. Sopesó la pregunta de la morena.

_Si pues, es obvio que la gente piense eso… después de todo ¿qué interés se supone que podría tener en él?_

– Ehh… bien yo sólo quería asegurarme que se recuperara. Harry nunca quiso lastimarlo en verdad, él no conocía que tan dañina era esa maldición… jamás la hubiera aplicado si lo hubiese sabido.

– Si claro, ahora nos quieren hacer creer que Potter es un santo, incapaz de la peor bajeza. ¡Draco pudo haber muerto!

Ahora era Pansy la que tenía la situación bajo su control. Hermione había empequeñecido ante tal pensamiento y Pansy asumió que se debía a que era la verdad.

– Harry no quería matarlo… sólo se equivocó al utilizar ese estúpido hechizo…

– Y se supone que crea también que tú vienes a verlo para ver como sigue su salud ¿no?. Seguramente quieren terminar su obra…

– ¡No! – saltó inmediatamente con las mejillas encendidas – ¡Yo jamás le haría daño!

– Draco mencionó que le pareció verte justo después del ataque. Pero a pesar de que me ha prohibido que lo cuente al profesor Snape, no sé porqué tonto motivo, yo también estoy de acuerdo en que tuviste parte activa de aquella infamia contra mi Draco. El mismo me aseguró que tú y el pobretón de Weasley, tu novio, seguramente estaban coludidos con Potter.

– ¡Nadie esta coludido con nadie! – chilló Hermione empezando a perder nuevamente la paciencia – ni yo, ni tampoco Ro… espera… – la castaña reparó en un detalle – ¿mi novio?

– ¿Qué, ya no lo es…. también lo cambiaste a él tan rápido?

– ¿novio? ¿cambiar?, explícate porqué estás hablando tonterías

– Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la santa e inmaculada virgen. Ya me encargué que todos se enteraran la clase de chica que realmente eres. Hasta el mismo Draco estuvo de acuerdo conmigo…

– ¿Draco?...estuvo de acuerdo… ¿De que demonios hablas, Parkinson?

– Primero Potter, siempre tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta y luego lo dejas por el perdedor de Weasley, incluso sabiendo que estaba con una de las chicas de tu casa. Yo sabía que tipo de chica eras, pero hasta el mismísimo Draco le sorprendió enterarse por mí, de que te revolcabas con el pobretón. Mira que salir del dormitorio de Weasley con toda la desfachatez del mundo frente a Lavender. Tan correcta que fingías ser y no eres más que una zorr–

¡Plaf , plaf!

El rostro de Pansy giró violentamente de un lado y otro y sus mejillas empezaron a palpitar y adoptar un feo color grosella oscuro.

– Voy a mat…..

– ¡Ayyyy… auxilio!

Hermione empezó la carrera dispuesta a ahorcar literalmente con sus propias manos a aquella estúpida mientras que Pansy corría asustada de la reacción inusitada de Hermione. Sólo logró sujetar por escasos segundos la cabellera azabache de la morena y jalarla, pero tuvo que soltarla y observar como se escabullía disparada por un recodo del pasillo, mientras que ella era sujetada de ambos brazos por Harry y por Ron que aparecieron para salvar inconcientemente a la joven slytherin de su palpitante ira.

Todo el trayecto hacia su sala común lo hizo en el más encarnizado silencio, a pesar de las súplicas, indirectas y amenazas de sus amigas por saber que había ocurrido. Sólo iba forjando en su astuto cerebro las trazas iniciales de su siguiente plan. Esta vez no se conformaría con poco. Iría a ganador. Una sonrisa sutil se formó en sus rosados labios. Una sonrisa que fue acompañada del brillo rojizo centelleante en sus ojos castaños por unos segundos cuando contempló su mano derecha y observó feliz algunos cabellos negros enredados entre sus dedos.

* * *

**Imaginarme a Draco empapado en sangre, a las justas conciente, deprimido y realmente sensible me parte el corazón…snif snif pero me encantó conocer su lado vulnerable, su lado humano. Y no entiendo como es que los productores de la película sobre HP estén pensando seriamente en no incluir la escena del SECTUSEMPRA en la peli!! Eso sería un abuso. Ya de plano dicen que no incluirán en HP6 a Myrtle la llorona y eso afectaría esta escena. Ojalá sólo sea un rumor y a pesar de no estar incluida Myrtle, igual filmen esta importante escena. Ahí se puede comprobar claramente que Draco Malfoy no es un vil asesino y muestran su lado humano y la preocupación por su familia….grrrr! ojalá nomás no dejen pasar esto por temor a hacer parecer a Harry como malo al atacar y lastimar a Draco.**

**Y volviendo al fic..: ¿Qué tramará Hermione?...ummmmm , capítulo muy interesante el siguiente…. No dejen de visitar esta historia!.**

**Nos leemos!**


	17. Segunda, primera vez

**Holass!**

**Capítulo interesante, que me obligó a levantar un poquito la calificación. Léanlo con tranquilidad…**

**Besos!**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 – SEGUNDA, PRIMERA VEZ**

– Entonces Harry y tú después de desayunar bajaron por la entrada a las mazmorras ¿cierto?

Ron respondía a duras penas ya que en ese instante atacaba un exquisito puré de batatas dulces con marshmellows. Ambos estaban solos en el gran comedor, pues Harry estaba aprovechando aquel tiempo para caminar junto al lago con Ginny, ocasión ideal para los planes de Hermione.

- See

– Creo que en aquella ocasión me contaste que los corredores parecían laberintos… y...¿Cómo cuantos pisos bajaron para llegar al muro de piedra? Supongo que gracias a tu perspicacia no se perdieron Harry y tú, ¿verdad? Porque estabas bien orientado ¿no?... – Hermione, con su tenedor, jugaba involuntariamente con los vegetales de su plato.

– ¡pof supuefto! – se apresuró a responder, Ron – y eban cuafro – respondió Ron con brillo en los ojos, al sentirse halagado por el comentario.

– …Era el segundo corredor de la derecha después de esos cuatro pisos ¿si?, y luego esta el trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad que es la puerta de entrada a la sala común de Slytherin ¿correcto?

Ron levantó el rostro de su plato por un instante y miró a Hermione con cierta extrañeza. Ella captó la mirada en un segundo y se apresuró a comentar con la mayor naturalidad que pudo hallar, a pesar del nerviosismo que la llenaba por dentro.

– Siempre me ha gustado escuchar tus historias, Ron. La manera como describes los detalles, hacen que casi me imagine estar allí… eso es tan… tan apasionante.

A Ron casi le da un ataque de tos al pasar un gran bolo de puré de improviso. No podía creer que Hermione estuviera allí junto a él interesada en escuchar sus aventuras. No era a Harry a quien había buscado para recordar aquella ocasión en que bebieron poción multijugos e ingresaron a la mismísima sala común de los Slytherins para averiguar si Malfoy era el real heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Irguió el pecho, ya con la mente lejos de cualquier suspicacia que hubiese podido formarse y limpiándose con la servilleta continuó, ahora sí, con los más ínfimos detalles, contando aquel episodio.

Hermione escuchó atentamente el relato de Ron, luchando por no sacar su libreta y apuntarlo todo para evitar que algún detalle se escapara. De vez en cuando, una sonrisa de éxito aparecía en su rostro, al comprobar que la primera parte de su plan iba en buen camino. Pero se borraba luego, al experimentar el sentimiento de culpa que le provocaba aquel brillo inusual en los ojos de Ron cuando, justamente ella sonreía.

Terminado el almuerzo, Hermione como pudo, se despidió de Ron, argumentando que se había olvidado un libro en la sala común ante el descontento evidente del pelirrojo. Corrió a la sala común, pero no para recoger algún libro, sino una cajita que le había llegado hacía unas horas en el correo de la mañana. La metió en la mochila y salió presurosa para llegar antes de la primera clase que tenían esa tarde. Aún había tiempo antes de que empezara la hora de Pociones. A Hermione le preocupaba que el profesor Slughorn hubiese salido ya de su despacho, pero se alegró de escuchar el ruido de la puerta ante su primera llamada. Slughorn con un gran puro en la mano le sonrió desde el umbral.

– Señorita Granger – murmuró – La clase empezará en media hora… pero seguramente usted está impaciente por saber algo extra y eso la trae hasta aquí ¿me equivoco?

Hermione sonrió mentalmente agradecida por la excelente excusa que el mismo Slughorn le estaba brindando. Olvidando los buenos modales, entró al despacho sin esperar ser invitada. Necesitaba todo el tiempo posible.

- Bueno, sólo quería preguntarle si era posible echarle unas cuantas gotas de néctar de la flor de la pasión a una poción multijugos para darle buen sabor...

El viejo la miró con ligera desilusión. Esa idea era algo común en el círculo de aprendices de pociones tratar de mejorar el sabor. Sólo los magos expertos sabían que, justamente el mal sabor de la fórmula de la poción multijugos, era uno de los requisitos para que esta funcionase. Aunque no estaba totalmente probado.

Hermione se percató rápidamente de que su excusa empezaba a echar agua y se apresuró a acotar mientras procedía a extraer la cajita de su mochila.

– Lo que sucede es que estoy haciendo una investigación personal de los errores más comunes en la preparación de pociones avanzadas y como mejorar el sabor de esa poción siempre es un ideal para los estudiantes, usted sabe, algo como una guía básica….

Slughorn carraspeó contento de comprobar que la joven no era una estudiante más, y que podría eventualmente obtener algún puesto importante o hacerse de una buena reputación en un futuro cercano y, obviamente, él deseaba tenerla en su círculo.

– Me parece excelente que se dedique a la investigación, señorita Granger… pero no veo la necesidad de venir hasta aquí para hablar del tema, hubiésemos podido hablar en clase.

– Sólo quería aprovechar para solicitarle una muestra de poción multijugos de su _habilidosa_ colección personal – Hermione hizo énfasis en la palabra – para darle mayor realce a mi ensayo. Su nombre estaría sin lugar a dudas en la portada como el mentor y co-autor de esa investigación. Quisiera presentarla a la feria de jóvenes talentos de la magia, que organiza la asociación de ex alumnos de Hogwarts. Estoy segura que seré la ganadora… son 800 galeones… pero la feria es dentro de dos semanas y me tomaría un mes preparar la poción…. Comprenda profesor, sólo me interesa el conocimiento, los galeones podría usted, tener la amabilidad de aceptarlos para, no sé, alguna donación o para otras investigaciones personales….

Slughorn no tenía conocimiento de ninguna feria de talentos, pero la sola mención de 800 galeones en sus bolsillos hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran. Si alguien podía ganar aquella competencia, esa era Hermione Granger. Después de todo era la mejor en clase, junto a Harry, quien ahora por cierto, estaba siendo un completo desastre en la preparación de pociones y todo por sus hormonas juveniles al estar saliendo con una chica. Quizás con la señorita Granger había una posibilidad de…

– Profesor… – Hermione se apresuró a rematar su pedido – necesitaría dos o tres botellas para ensayo y error, usted entiende, siempre es bueno contrastar. Y a propósito – alzó la mano con la cajita sobre ella hacia Slughorn –mis padres saben del encomiable esfuerzo que hace al enseñar aquí en Hogwarts y le envían esta pequeña muestra de su agradecimiento.

La cajita de piñas confitadas, que casi le habían costado la propina de un mes completo a Hermione, estaba ahora abierta y siendo degustada por un Slughorn que sonreía feliz ante el detalle.

– Dígale a sus padres, que no se hubiesen molestado en este detalle… aunque no me ofendería si lo volviesen a hacer – esbozó una sonrisa pícara – siempre me han gustado estos antojitos.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa afectada. Se estaba acabando la cajita y aún no le manifestaba si le entregaría las botellitas con poción. Necesitaba al menos tres horas para descubrir la verdad con Draco. Se arriesgó a ser descortés…

– Profesor Slughorn… usted cree que pueda entregarme las botellas… para tener tiempo de ir a guardarlas a mi sala común. Porqué lógicamente es una gran responsabilidad y no puedo tenerlas por allí y exponerlas a que algún estudiante les de un mal uso, muy distinto a mejorar el conocimiento mágico. Además de mantener mi investigación en el más perfecto secreto…

El viejo profesor se limpió los dedos llenos de almíbar con un elegante pañuelo de seda que sacó de su túnica y asintió ante el comentario. Definitivamente aquella chica era de confiar para entregarle la poción. Así estuviese quebrantando algunas reglas, ya que el manejo de pociones avanzadas debía limitarse únicamente a las clases, pero volvieron a su mente los 800 galeones y muchas cajitas más de piñas confitadas y avanzó con paso decidido hasta un armario detrás de su escritorio. Con la varita pronunció un conjuro y las pequeñas puertas de madera negra se abrieron dejando a la vista muchas botellas conteniendo distintas clases de pociones.

Hermione pudo divisar, por los colores a simple vista, pociones de Amortentia, Veritaserum, Curahipo, crece huesos, Euforia en incluso un pequeño frasquito de Felix Felicis, pero no divisaba la poción multijugos y su conocido aspecto de barro espeso y oscuro.

– Me temo que tengo esta única botella en la actualidad, lista para ser combinada con algo de la persona en que se quiera convertir. Pero tengo un caldero preparándose desde hace unas semanas y estará listo en cinco días, podría darle las tres botellas que necesita para esa fecha.

– ¡No! – Hermione gritó inconciente y Slughorn le dedicó una mirada dudosa– Digo… no, no se preocupe… puedo ir avanzando con esa botella – y alargó su mano esperanzada hacia la botella que tenía su profesor en la mano – para no demorar mi investigación…

– Pero esta botella está ya hace algunas semanas aquí, y me temo que puede estar un poco añeja. No creo que pueda serle muy útil.

Hermione temblaba por dentro ante la posibilidad de que sus planes se vieran derrumbados justo al final, bajó la mano lentamente, casi derrotada... Pero de pronto su mente ágil intervino:

– Pierda cuidado, profesor. Lamento haberlo importunado con mi pedido. Yo sólo necesitaba las pociones para un experimento y nada más. Bien, no deseo molestarlo más – hizo el ademán de retirarse – me parece recordar que el profesor Snape tiene algunas botellas de poción multijugos que podría brindarme…

Como despertando de un sueño, Slughorn dio un brinco y se apresuró a cortarle la retirada a Hermione. Se dio cuenta que la poción no era para transformarse si no sólo para probar la teoría de cambiarle el sabor y si la poción no funcionaba en convertir en otro, todo el tiempo correcto, a quien lo bebiera, no era de cuidado. Era un ensayo y nadie bebería de aquella botella, nada más que para probar su sabor.

– ¡Oh vamos!, señorita Granger…. No importunemos a mi buen amigo Severus en algo tan banal como esto. Aquí tiene la botella y regrese en unos días por las otras dos – le entregó a Hermione el frasco quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa – y ya sabe, mantengamos esto en, un perfil bajo, para evitar, digo, para que sea una grata sorpresa cuando usted gane ¿me entendió?.

– Por supuesto, profesor, por supuesto.

Y dando media vuelta, Hermione Granger salió con el corazón tamborileando de alegría dispuesta a llevar a cabo la segunda y la más importante parte de su plan.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Necesitaba corroborar la intuición del porqué había recambiado nuevamente Draco con ella. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que ahora él corriera por allí pregonando que ambos se habían besado, no tenía que usar su lógica para ello si no el sentido común, pero tampoco era para que la odiara ahora de una manera aún más encarnizada. Recordaba su mirada brutal y llena de resentimiento en el pasillo e incluso días después aún podía vislumbrar los cardenales sobre la blanca piel de su muñeca. Y lo de Parkinson, aquella conversación sobre ser la novia de Ron y haber salido de sus habitaciones…

_De solo pensarlo se me eriza todo el cuerpo, aunque aún me da rabia que esos rumores circulen así sin más…_

Hermione blanqueó los ojos y resopló con furia pero continuó caminando. Después tendría tiempo para arreglar aquel asunto. Ahora sólo le interesaba probar lo que sospechaba.

…_y si realmente sólo estaba celoso al saber que yo estuve con Ron…_

Un calorcito delicioso recorrió a Hermione haciéndola trastabillar, pero se recompuso y continuó la marcha hacia el gran comedor. Luego tendría una hora exactamente para comprobar si aquello que imaginaba era cierto o simplemente Draco no quería saber nada de ella, porque seguía considerándola una _sangresucia_…

_Tal vez y ese beso no significó nada para él, sólo fue algo del momento ya que estaba muy triste y presionado. El Draco de mi futuro me llegó a amar después de conocerme bien, de interactuar juntos, de familiarizarnos; en cambio éste no sabe como soy realmente, ni cuales son mis intenciones, para él debe ser extraño, siempre nos tuvimos un aborrecimiento mutuo y de pronto me planto frente a él y lo abrazo con sentimiento. Debes ser algo muy confuso…_

Llegó al umbral del gran comedor y sigilosamente sacó una botellita de poción para dormir. Estaba orgullosa de sus conocimientos. No era una simple poción para dormitar, había experimentado mucho con ella en esos años vividos y había logrado que surtiera efecto no en el instante en que uno la ingería, sino cuando después de beberla, en las 24 horas siguientes, escuchaba una palabra específica de quien la preparó y se la dio de beber.

_Pero no se me ocurre que puede comer o beber la idiota de Parkinson…. Con eso de cuidarse de las calorías, creo que a las justas come una lechuga en la cena… Ah!! chocolates bajos en grasa, eso no puede fallar, aunque dudo que existan, esa cerebro de pollito se lo creerá… pero como hago para hacerlos llegar a su mesa?_

Tenía que causar una distracción para hacer llegar a su mesa y colocar los bombones, pero con decenas de estudiantes ávidos por vengar el ataque a un miembro de su casa, era una misión suicida. De pronto dio un par de saltitos de alegría. Utilizaría el punto débil de la morocha: el mismísimo Draco. Se apresuró en correr nuevamente hacia la lechucería para envolver el paquete de golosinas. Le costó persuadir a una lechuza, casi tuvo que acicalarles las plumas por 10 minutos para convencerla de llevar el paquete a esas horas en que la mayoría de animales estaba durmiendo. Con rapidez, garabateó una nota imitando la letra de Draco –_gracias a Dios sus memorandums en la oficina me hicieron aprender su estilo_- donde le daba las gracias por ser tan linda con él y en vista de que aún no salía de su sala común por sus heridas, quería hacerle llegar aquel presente. Tuvo que aguantar la arcada que le dio escribir semejante disparate, pero necesitaba asegurarse que ella comiera los bombones.

Se acercó nuevamente al gran comedor con la mayor soltura posible y se ubicó junto a Harry y Ron quienes inmediatamente la miraron aún resentidos. Ella no había querido ahondar en el tema de Parkinson, sólo se limitó a decir que defendió a Harry de un ataque de la morocha y nada más, pero por lo menos Harry, intuía que no era todo el problema, aunque no pudo decir nada más por la negativa de continuar hablando de Hermione.

Con el rabillo del ojo observó a la lechuza descender por el amplio ventanal y dejar caer suavemente el paquete sobre la mesa de slytherin, frente a Pansy Parkinson. Esta abrió con avidez el pergamino y soltó, segundos después un gritito de felicidad. Con agilidad de desenvolvió el paquete y para tranquilidad de Hermione probó unos cuantos bombones y tal como sospechó no invitó a ninguno de sus compañeros presentes en la mesa.

Regresó la atención a su mesa. A pesar de no tener nada de hambre por la emoción se obligó a comer, ya que necesitaría fuerzas para mantenerse alerta. Después de todo, cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Podría no encontrar la puerta de ingreso a Slytherin, o alguien podía descubrir a la verdadera Parkinson, o llegar a la mismísima puerta y no poder ingresar ya que no conocía la contraseña y la peor de todas estas suposiciones: Que Draco Malfoy la descubriera.

– Chicos, esta noche iré a la biblioteca porque tengo una redacción de Aritmancia que se me había traspapelado. No me esperen despiertos que quizás demore un poquito…

Harry y Ron la miraron algo extrañados de toda la explicación, pero al no tener sospecha alguna, asintieron con un gesto y continuaron con la cena. A Hermione, aquel jugoso bistec sobre su plato le sabía de pronto a suela de zapato por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de ocultar a sus amigos.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

No fue difícil, contrario a lo que pensó, encerrar a Parkinson en un baño del segundo piso y poner el letrerito de "fuera de servicio". La chica había ido a retocar su maquillaje apenas terminó de cenar, seguramente con la intención de encontrarse en su sala común con Draco. Hermione esperó pacientemente que las demás chicas salieran del baño y para su suerte, la morocha se quedó sola segundos después. Le bastó decir "venganza" para que Pansy cayera como desmayada sobre el lavabo. Luego, Hermione la arrastró hacia uno de los cubículos más alejados, la sentó como pudo sobre el retrete y procedió a efectuar un encantamiento desilusionador. Si alguien, de curiosidad lograba abrir el cubículo, sólo vería un retrete vacío.

Terminó por quitarle la capa con los colores verde y plata de Slytherin salió hacia los lavabos y se la puso ya que ambas eran de la misma estatura –_aunque yo tengo más pechos que esta tabla _– sonrió traviesa mientras volcaba en un vaso grande la poción extraída de la botella de su túnica. Una especie de barro lodoso burbujeó pesadamente dentro del vaso. Para cuando le agregó el cabello de la morocha, bien guardado en una bolsa, producto del soberano jalón que tenía bien merecido aquella muchacha; la pócima emitió un intenso pitido, arrojó espuma y se había transformado en una amarillo completamente asqueroso. Hermione bebió un par de sorbos y tuvo que contener la arcada que amenazaba con explotar.

_Creo que debería tomar en serio lo de esa investigación para mejorar el sabor…._

No pudiendo aguantar más, corrió al retrete más próximo y arrojó el contenido de su cena sobre el piso. Con ironía pensó que la vida suele cobrarse las ofensas sin que uno se lo proponga. No se había percatado que aquel cubículo era justamente donde había dejado a Parkinson. Sus lustrosos zapatos estaban ahora… manchados.

Pero no pudo continuar con su alegría porque según recordaba y experimentaba ahora mismo, la transformación con poción multijugos no era pan comido. Se le encogió el estómago y empezó un ardor que fue extendiéndose por todo se cuerpo. Parecía que le habían aventado un cubo de cera caliente sobre ella. La incomodidad finalmente empezó a menguar y pudo ver en el espejo del baño desaparecer sus rizos castaños a la vez que se acortaban, laceaban y adquirían una tonalidad azabache. De pronto su brassier le quedaba pequeñito, como si se hubiese desinflado.

_Rayos, mejor me despojo de él porque pareciera que me puse el brassier de mi madre…_

Metió todas sus cosas dentro de una mochila y la dejó detrás de una estatua en un rincón. Sincronizó su reloj de pulsera. 1 hora era lo que daba la pócima. Salió presurosa rumbo a las mazmorras con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, lo que resultó exasperante fue los otros 15 minutos que tuvo que esperar que alguien asomara por el recodo del pasillo. Se inclinó como si estuviera a punto de atarse los cordones para disimular su estadía solitaria frente al muro húmedo a la par que el corazón repiqueteaba asustado.

– ¡Zabinni! – gritó con voz chillona – que bueno que te encuentro.

El muchacho que venía con un grupo de slytherins flanqueándolo se sorprendió ante la efusividad de su compañera. Acababan de verse en la cena y no entendía el porqué de su extraño júbilo.

Inmediatamente Hermione corrió hacia él y se coló dentro del grupo de chicos con el mayor desparpajo. Estos la miraron algo extrañados pero, como conocían el carácter cambiante de Pansy, continuaron su camino.

– ¡Cabeza de serpiente!

Entraron todos juntos a través del agujero que se abrió en la pared. Hermione avanzó unos cuantos pasos y quedó boquiabierta por la diferencia entre su sala y la de ellos. Era una sala larga, semi-subterránea con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Los muebles de cuero negro elegantísimos pero algo recargados, los costosos adornos de cristal dispersos por las mesas, las lámparas de color verdoso colgadas del techo mediante cadenas, los retratos de varios personajes sobre las paredes de piedra pulida junto a los blasones encuadrados en ribetes de oro representando a las familias de sangre pura cuyos miembros pertenecieron a aquella casa. Los enormes, y a la vista, selectos tapizones verde y plata mullidos bajo sus pies y bajo la repisa labrada, la gran chimenea con maderos al rojo vivo crepitando bulliciosamente encuadrando aquella aristocrática estancia. Por espacio de varios minutos, Hermione se deslumbró ante tanta magnificencia.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Pansy? Las lechugas de tu cena te quitaron las fuerzas para entrar

Hermione emitió una sonrisa tonta – _obvio, después de todo es su sonrisa, no la mía_– y se acercó disimulada hacia la chimenea. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar pero no pudo divisar la rubia cabellera por ningún lado. Disimuladamente miró el reloj y se espantó del tiempo que había transcurrido. Tenía que actuar.

– ¿Sabes donde está Draco, Zabinni?

– ¿Zabinni?, de cuando acá me llamas por mi apellido – el chico la miró de pies a cabeza.

– Es que estoy – Hermione pasó saliva algo asustada y tratando de pensar en una excusa – estoy aún preocupada por D..Draco. Quisiera verlo por que no bajó a cenar…

– Claro, seguramente va a bajar, con todas las exquisiteces que le han suministrado. Se suponía que el cuarto principal era para el premio anual de la casa y ya vez, él está instalado allí bien cómodo, sólo y con servicio personal, mientras los demás debemos continuar nuestra vida normal…

Hermione dio un respingo de alegría. Estaba sólo en un cuarto, así sería más fácil poder conversar con él sin la mirada de extraños. Disimuladamente se alejó de Zabinni. Pero no sabía donde quedaba aquel cuarto…, inmediatamente ideó una solución. Se acercó hacia un alumno de primero que jugaba ajedrez mágico con otro y le entregó un pergamino en blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo.

– Llévaselo a Draco Malfoy en el dormitorio del premio anual – ordenó despectiva para no despertar sospechas.

El niño bufó indignado pero se levantó para cumplir con la orden de la prefecta de Slytherin. Hermione avanzó disimulada detrás de él por la escalera de caracol y lo detuvo apenas para evitar que el niño tocara la puerta. Le arranchó el pergamino y le murmuró unas gracias, que dejó aun más enojado al pequeño.

Con el corazón martillando lentamente y la boca seca, Hermione dio un pequeño golpe y giró el pomo de la puerta con lentitud. Ya era de noche y había transcurrido como media hora desde que tomó la poción, pero eso se borró de la mente de Hermione. Empujó la pesada puerta que emitió un chirrido seco y tuvo que enfocar la vista para acostumbrarla a la semi penumbra de la habitación.

Draco se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo un pergamino y no se percató del ingreso de Hermione. Ella se quedó parada en el umbral observándolo embelezada y con la sensación de mariposas volando dentro de su estómago. Con el rabillo del ojo observó la amplia estancia, con una pequeña chimenea, una gran cama de edredón negro revestido con tapices bordados en hilos dorados, un recargado travesaño con serpientes, un espejo gigante y una cómoda alta de madera negra. Él estaba inclinado con la luz de la lánguida lámpara apenas irradiándolo. El cabello lacio se esparcía liberado sobre su pálida frente, el perfil de su nariz perfecta, su mandíbula afilada precedida de aquellos pómulos que aún no se hacían escarpados como ella recordaba. Sus labios suaves y apacibles empalidecidos ante aquella mortecina luz, apenas entreabiertos. Sus hombros caídos en actitud pasiva, su camisa blanca perfecta y sólo su pálida mano rasgando el papel con determinación.

No pudo aguantar más, llevaba días soñando con él, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y anhelando fundirse en un abrazo eterno. Sin importarle nada tiró la mochila a un lado, corrió hacia él con premura y trató torpemente de abrazarlo. Draco inmediatamente se incorporó sobresaltado ante la aparición súbita de Pansy. Ella apenas puede contener las lágrimas al verlo aún demacrado y ojeroso y con sus movimientos lentos.

- Que haces aquí, insistí muy claro hace un par de noches en que no deseaba recibir a nadie – Draco habló finalmente con un dejo de hastío en la voz y volvió a sentarse.

– Yo solo quería saber como seguías… – murmuró la falsa Pansy.

– Ya me cansé de repetirle a todos que estoy igual, el sucio hechizo de Potter no es suficiente para sacarme del camino así que deja de interrogarme – mojó la pluma en el tintero dispuesto a continuar.

– Necesitaba tanto verte… – le salió casi como un ruego.

Draco detuvo su tarea por un breve instante como meditando algo. Abrió el cajón y tomó la carta que escribía y la guardó bajo llave.

– Bueno ya que estás aquí… ¿tienes alguna novedad que contar?

Ella lo miró pensativa, y un halo de esperanza la inundó. Seguramente quería saber algo sobre sus amigos y, al menos disimuladamente, sobre ella. Se acercó a él con la sonrisa sin poder resistir su emoción.

– Her.. Granger estuvo preguntando de nuevo por ti en la enfermería… parece que está muy preocu–

– ¡Te especifiqué bien claro que no quería saber nada de esa sangresucia ni de sus malditos amigos! – Dio un puñetazo a la mesa con rabia –¡Te pedí que me informaras si veías al viejo en la cena o si otra vez se ha ausentado nuevamente y tú me traes chismes de la noviecita de la comadreja!-

– ¡Pero ella no es su novia! – Hermione habló desesperada.

– ¿Ah no? Tú me anunciaste que ella lo era. No te contó la propia novia engañada del pobretón que la _sangresucia_ salió junto a él de sus habitaciones y agregaste algunos detalles más… O es que sólo se mete entre sus sabanas y nada más… – Draco refutó con dejo de fastidio en la voz

– Creo.. creo que hubo un malentendido… ella no …dicen que ella sólo estaba conversando… – la supuesta Pansy daba pasos cortos por la habitación nerviosa. Se acercó hacia el escritorio esperanzada de convencer a Draco sobre aquella equivocación.

– Si… seguramente como tú también lo haz hecho algunas veces conmigo ¿no Pansy? – Draco le dedicó una mirada sardónica.

Hermione sintió de pronto que sus extrañas se convertían en plomo. El y Parkinson… bueno, era algo que hubiese esperado de él, aunque nunca confirmado directamente de sus labios.

– Solo digo que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen – Trató de ignorar el lacerante dolor en su pecho – Si solamente buscas el lado malo o negativo pues la imaginación puede dar para mucho…

– ¿Que demonios te ocurre, Pansy? Ahora te volviste su defensora o algo por el estilo. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras la más interesada en regar aquella historia por todo el colegio. La señorita perfecta que resultó siendo una completa zorra.

La conmoción que le causó escuchar aquel insulto hizo que Hermione volcara el tintero que estaba sobre la mesa de madera y gotas de tinta salpicaron la pulcra camisa de Draco.

- ¡Demonios! Era la última camisa limpia

La intención de Hermione era sólo hablar con él para tratar de averiguar porque había vuelto a odiarla y ahora ya lo tenía claro. Pero lejos de sentirse feliz por comprobar que sólo estaba celoso, o al menos eso entendía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si estuviese decepcionándose de su comportamiento nuevamente.

_Debo ser razonable…un beso no lo iba a volver loco por mí de la noche a la mañana…_

Draco continuaba rezongando mientras buscaba en el cajón la varita que le habían prestado hasta que su madre le enviara una nueva hecha especialmente para él. Odiaba aquella varita usada tanto como odiaba en ese instante a Potter por haberle hecho perder su preciada varita de espino.

Hermione recordó de pronto lo que había traído y aún con el corazón encogido caminó hacia la mochila para hurgar en su contenido. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, le entregó la camisa olvidada y la varita de espino.

– ¡Mi varita!

Por primera vez en días, Draco sonrió. – ¡Juraba que no volvería a verla! – pasaba los dedos por la negra madera, reconociéndola – la estrenaré nuevamente con una perfecta maldición sobre el imbécil de Potter.

Hermione suspiró abatida y giró dándole la espalda. El era así en ese instante y debía pasar muchas pruebas para lograr entender sus errores y salir de ellos. Volteó lentamente para despedirse pero sintió de pronto que se quedaba sin aire. Draco se había quitado la camisa para colocarse la que ella le había traído. Su tórax desnudo dejaba ver claramente las grandes cicatrices tenues, pero aún visibles sobre su piel. Ella despertó y fue conciente del porqué se encontraba allí. A pesar de todo, Draco siempre sería arrogante, vanidoso y engreído; pero igual ella lo amaba y lo amaría con todos sus defectos. Lamentablemente para ella, Draco se había metido dentro de su piel y su alma y no podía mostrarse impasible ante lo que le sucediera. Recordó su rostro bañando en sangre y su cuerpo casi exánime después de la maldición de Harry. Aquel sentimiento fue más fuerte que su razón.

– Draco…

Avanzó hacia él con determinación y tomó las manos de Draco que empezaban a abotonar la nueva camisa y las detuvo. Clavó sus ojos en él por unos segundos antes de bajar hacia las cicatrices. Draco estaba sorprendido por aquel raro comportamiento por lo que no atinó a hacer nada. Lentamente Hermione recorrió con los dedos las sutiles cicatrices y fue subiendo por su tórax desnudo, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos aquella blanca piel hasta llegar a su cuello. Deseó que todo fuese diferente, pero era conciente que no podía, o no debía cambiar nada. Entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la nuca y descansó la mejilla en su hombro. Lo abrazó con decisión, igual que la primera vez en el baño.

Draco estaba tieso. Ya había tenido intimidad con Pansy, pero aquel comportamiento no era usual en ella. Se sentía diferente siendo abrazado de ese modo. Aquella sensación inexplicable le era conocida, pero no podía adivinar el porqué.

De repente Pansy alzó el rostro y se acercó aún más hacia él para besarlo. Al inicio, Draco realizó un movimiento involuntario para alejarla, porque hacía días que ya no deseaba nada con ella, aunque no identificaba una razón, sus besos y caricias ya no sabían igual, sólo estaban llenos de aquella anómala sensación de vacío, como si estuviese besando algo inanimado sin calor ni emoción, pero la urgencia con que Pansy buscaba sus labios, y el recuerdo de su varita recuperada hizo que simplemente se dejara llevar por aquel beso, para él, nuevamente carente de pasión.

O al menos eso creyó al inicio, pero conforme trascurrieron los segundos ese beso fue tornándose diferente… demasiado profundo. Draco abrió ligeramente los párpados para tratar de enfocar bien a quien besaba porque en su mente algo no encajaba. El flequillo negro y lacio enmarcando las cejas pobladas y que coronaban los párpados cerrados y bordeados por largas pestañas oscuras, pesadas, llenas de maquillaje. La nariz recta y que terminaba en una puntita pequeña. Era ella… pero aunque sonara descabellado no parecía ser la Pansy de siempre, aunque fuesen los mismos los labios delgados de siempre los que estaba besando…… volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que ella desordenaba su lacio cabello con sus toques y que acariciaba su mejilla de forma especial, haciendo círculos con el pulgar…. De la misma forma, como lo hizo una chica, una sola vez….

– ¡Quien demonios eres!

Draco la aprisionó de las muñecas y la alejó de él, sacudiéndola.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo miró asustada sin atinar a responder…

Draco despegó los labios nuevamente para gritar pero quedó completamente mudo ante la nueva visión. Pansy estaba cambiando ante sus ojos. No podía despegar la vista de aquello. Los negros y lacios cabellos comenzaron a ondularse mientras iban girando hasta formar una melena castaña ensortijada. El iris oscuro empezó a decolorarse y a adoptar un color almendrado. Los labios delgados se volvieron increíblemente carnosos e hidratados. No necesitó ver más. Lo sabía.

– ¡Como te atreviste a venir aquí sangresucia inmunda!

Draco estaba como loco. Sus pupilas dilatadas y el rictus en el rostro le conferían un aspecto asesino. Zarandeaba a Hermione, ahora completamente transformada, para hacerla hablar, pero la joven estaba tan asustada que no lograba articular palabra.

– ¡Querías burlarte de mi! – le soltó las manos para sujetarla firmemente de los hombros – para eso hiciste toda esta comedia.

– ¡Noo! Te juro que esa no era mi intención – Ella temblaba mientras hablaba entrecortado, asustada por primera vez de la reacción del muchacho.

– ¡Debería despedazarte! – En la sien de Draco, una vena palpitó. Con furia arrojó a Hermione hacia atrás. Ella dio un traspié y chocó contra la dura madera de la cómoda negra.

– …sólo deseaba verte… eso es todo… pero no querías que me acercará a ti…

– ¡¿Por qué debería dejar acercarse a mí, a una zorra como tú?! – gritó fuera de sí.

– ¡No vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo! – Hermione se acercó a él sintiéndose vejada. Tampoco iba a permitir que la insultara – Todo lo que inventó Pansy es mentira ¡Yo nunca he tenido nada con Ron!

– ¡No mientas ni menciones al perdedor frente a mí! – Draco también se acercó a ella y se paró en posición de ataque. No iba a permitirle que le engañara de nuevo – ¡Sé que te acostaste con él! – espetó furioso – ¡Tú estás enamorada de él!

– ¡No seas estúpido! – Hermione le miró altiva y desafiante – ¡Como podría acostarme con Ron si no siento nada por él!

– ¡Vuelves a mentir! – bramó frenético – ¡Tu te revolcaste con él. Estás enamorada de ese perdedor! – volvió a aferrarla por los hombros con brusquedad.

– ¡No puedo estar enamorada de Ron porque estoy enamorada de…– ! – replicó exaltada, aunque cayó justo a tiempo. Se soltó como pudo y giró dándole la espalda. Se estaba volviendo loca. ¡Estuvo a punto de gritarle que lo amaba!, no podía llegar a ese extremo. No ahora.

Draco se quedó helado. Por un fugaz momento supuso algo increíble dentro de su mente. Pero no podía ser cierto. No _debía_ ser cierto. Era irónico e inverosímil.

Debía aclararlo en ese instante. Ella no volvería a engañarlo otra vez con sus mentiras.

– ¡De quien estás enamorada! – La tomó del brazo y la giró con violencia – ¡Exijo que me lo digas!

– ¡Suéltame! – Hermione luchó para liberarse pero Draco la atajó con más fuerza.

– ¡Dime quien es ese imbécil! – la tomó por los hombros y la movió hacia él con ímpetu. Clavó sus ojos grises profundos en los agitados castaños – ¡Quién es!

Hermione presa de la adrenalina lo miró desafiante.

– ¡Eres tú, estúpido agresivo! – Gritó frenética - ¡Tú!

Draco se quedó de pronto paralizado mirando a Hermione sin pestañear.

Hermione no esperó más, él había aflojado su abrazo y caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Tenía que escapar de allí.

Salió de su confusión apenas para darle el alcance y volverla a sujetar de un brazo. Era mentira. Lo que dijo era una gran mentira. La sangre volvió a burbujear en sus venas. Se estaba burlando de él.

– ¡Mientes, _sangresucia_! – la sacudió una vez más – ¡Mentirosa!

Y contrario a lo que esperaba Hermione, la soltó pero sólo para tomarla de la nuca y apresarla por la cintura y adosarla a él. Hermione sintió los labios calientes urgidos por devorarla. Como si se sintiera atormentado y quisiera descargar todo esa angustia y desesperación en su boca. Como si quisiera hacerle pagar por hacerlo sentir de ese modo.

– No… – Hermione empujaba a Draco para liberarse, pero su propio cuerpo luchaba por continuar con aquella tortura.

– Voy a probar que mientes – y atacaba ahora su cuello, con besos y pequeñas mordidas que Hermione encontró deliciosamente dolorosas.

Draco deslizaba sus manos con desesperación por la espalda de Hermione, trazando sendas a su paso que erizaban la piel de la chica. Sintió como él iba avanzando con ella hacia atrás y trató infructuosamente de detenerlo, pero el calor y la humedad de los labios de Draco sobre su piel hacían imposible que reuniera la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo. De pronto ambos cayeron sobre la mullida cama negra.

– Draco…detente…

Pero la voz apenas era un murmullo ahogado por su respiración entrecortada. Las manos de Draco se habían deslizado ya debajo de la blusa y la había abierto de un tirón. Hermione se sintió desfallecer ante el ronco gemido que Draco emitió al comprobar que ella no llevaba brassier.

Era una locura, su mente sabía que todo aquello era un arrebato, pero las caricias de Draco borraban todo pensamiento razonable de su cabeza. Ella no hubiese deseado que fuese así, pero ya no estaba en posición de cambiar las cosas. Su cuerpo se derretía y se abrazaba de fiebre al sentir el tórax desnudo sobre su propio pecho descubierto, sentía el delicioso peso sobre ella y las pequeñas mordidas furiosas que él le aplicaba para acallar sus protestas.

Cuando las ávidas manos de Draco empezaron a hurgar por debajo de la pequeña falda, una repentina evocación, como un sonido de advertencia tintineó en su mente. Enseguida recordó…

– ¡Draco espera!... debo decirte algo….

Pero Draco volvió a atacar sus labios con vehemencia, devorándola literalmente con el ardor que lo consumía.

– Draco… yo soy… yo-

– No te dejaré mentir más – Draco acalló sus palabras. Acercó su rostro hacia ella para hundirse con fuerza en lo más hondo de su boca. Su lengua se movía diestra y sensualmente en el interior de ella, como si quisiera revelar lo que seguía. Finalmente se amoldó naturalmente a ella pero con rudeza, liberando un gruñido ronco

Hermione sólo se abrazó aún más fuerte a él cuando sintió como rasgaba la prenda debajo de su falda y la aventaba lejos. Gimió y escondió su rostro en el blanco cuello. Con urgencia desmedida, Draco le separó los muslos con la mano. Esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo… Había llegado el momento de probar que ella era una tramposa…

Como en cámara lenta, Draco recordaría siempre aquellos instantes de su vida. Aquel abrazo desesperado y atemorizado que Hermione le había aplicado. Su total desconcierto al sentir la barrera natural de aquel tibio y perfecto cuerpo. Su desorbitado deseo que no le permitió detenerse a tiempo, solo recordaría haberla estrechado a él para dar el empujón definitivo y hundirse en ella.

Sólo segundos después, cuando advirtió que ella disminuía la presión con la que hundía las uñas en su espalda y exhalaba quedo, Draco se detuvo y con lentitud se incorporó un poco sobre ella para contemplarla. Hermione dejó caer los brazos hacia los lados y sostuvo aquella mirada.

– Tú no mentías… eres virgen…

– Lo _era_.

Hermione murmuró aquella aclaración y calló. Finalmente ladeó el rostro para alejar la visión de aquellos ojos grises sin luz o quizás para evitar, en vano, que él viera sus inminentes lágrimas deslizarse hacia, las ahora, manchadas sábanas.

* * *

**Draco se ha dejado llevar por el extremo sur de su cuerpo….**

**Hombres!! Jajajaja**

**Hermione tuvo su segunda, primera vez… si podemos llamarla de esa manera. Pero, ¿y cómo fue la primera?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Draco ante tal metedura de pata?**

**Paciencia y a esperar el siguiente capítulo!!**

**No dejen de dejar sus reviews para aumentar el ánimo de esta escritora de fics!!**

**Abrazos miles**

**Gise.**


	18. Sin necesidad de palabras

Holass

**Holass!**

**Capítulo aún más interesante, que me sigue obligando a mantener en alto la calificación de este fic. No es explícito, pero algo algo hay…Léanlo con tranquilidad y con mucho juicio. **

**Era necesario en la trama….**

**Besos!**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 – SIN NECESIDAD DE PALABRAS**

Deseaba estar en otro lugar, en su sala común, quizás bajo el caliente edredón de plumas de su otrora departamento londinense, oculta totalmente y sólo rodeada de objetos inanimados. No quería verlo ni percibirlo. Tal vez si se quedaba quieta, él se dormiría o desaparecería… cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí, entristecida y marchita a su lado.

Draco respiraba acompasado sin atreverse a realizar movimiento alguno. Había pasado un brazo bajo su cabeza y con la mano libre jugueteaba con la abierta hebilla del costoso pantalón escolar. Después de aquel irracional comportamiento suyo, por primera vez en su vida no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Por donde mirara la situación era tragi-cómica: Ella confesando que sentía amor por él, en un episodio totalmente novelesco y él, que acaba de cometer la peor estupidez al haber continuado a pesar de darse de narices con su teoría acerca de ella.

_Pero ¡demonios! como iba a saber que era cierto lo que ella me decía con tanta vehemencia; es para pensar que quería burlarse de mí. ¡Cómo diantre podría entrar en mi cabeza que ella realmente no es una mentirosa y que jamás hubo algo con la comadreja! Y si seguimos el curso lógico de los hechos… tampoco estaría mintiendo al decir que siente algo por mí. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo soy un Slytherin y ella una Griffyndor! Yo la he humillado y atacado por muchos años…y ahora todo resulta en esta incongruente situación… Yo soy un sangre pura y ella es una sangresucia… ¿o acaso ha cambiado algo?... ¿o he cambiado yo?_

Draco volvió a exhalar cuidándose de no hacer mucho movimiento, como si pudiera romper aquella especie de tregua. Tenía mil preguntas en su mente pero no estaba seguro de querer las respuestas. Después del beso en el baño, prácticamente no había tenido tiempo para especular los motivos por lo que ocurrió, o al menos no había querido hacerlo e igual le sucedía en ese instante. Y sólo horas después había sobrevenido el enfrentamiento con Harry Potter y ello simplemente le sirvió de excusa para no seguir indagando en sus emociones y justificar aquel beso como una despreciable treta de parte de ella para burlarse.

Pero… ¿Y si no había sido un engaño?... Si ella realmente lo odiaba, entonces ¿porqué había correspondido a sus besos?... ¿porqué había dejado que él llegara tan lejos, donde no había llegado ningún chico más?... ¿que significaba todo aquello?

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle de tanto pensar_… ella no se defendió, no luchó ni trató de huir_…. _Ella devolvía mis besos y caricias…es más, juraría que los disfrutaba…_ entonces ¿Qué indicaba ese comportamiento? – Draco ladeó levemente la cabeza y la observó de reojo –

_Realmente…. ¿Está enamorada de mí?_

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su mente se embrollara aún más. Porque ahora seguían sus actos… debía entender porqué _él _había actuado de esa forma, tan ilógica y carnal. Volvió a mirarla sutilmente... ¿_qué estaría pasando por aquella alborotada cabecita?._ Se sorprendió al emplear aquel diminutivo en ella….

_¡Demonios, daría lo que fuera por dominar la legeremencia en este instante!_

Pero lo que ella hubiese sentido o pensado antes, ahora debía irreversiblemente haber cambiado. Todo era diferente en este momento, ella estaba cerca, quizás arrepintiéndose de sentir algo por un bicho como él. No es que él fuera una persona considerada ni atenta ni tampoco era la primera vez que estaba con una chica virgen, pero era abismal la forma en que se había comportado, sin un ápice de delicadeza, ni tacto, ni…

_¡Mierda! Pero que estoy pensando. Para comenzar… ¡Ni siquiera debí besarla!_

Pero igual, seguía pulverizándose mentalmente por su conducta. Su padre le había enseñado a ser atento y caballero con las mujeres que quería conquistar y la técnica le había servido para tener a muchas, aún después de abandonarlas, detrás de él. Jamás se había dejado llevar por sus apetitos, y ahora siendo la primera vez, aquel amargo sabor en los labios y el nudo en el estómago empezaban a afectarle. Realmente no sabía que experimentaba por dentro. ¿Era por la misma situación en sí o… por ella? ¿Qué le pasaba? Era inconcebible siquiera pensar en alguna clase de nexo o conexión con ella, pero entonces, ¿porque se sentía miserable? ¿Por qué tenía esa opresión en el pecho al mirarla de reojo tan quieta junto a él? Tenía que averiguarlo. Resuelto, se incorporó como pudo y la observó

Hermione tembló ligeramente al sentir el intempestivo movimiento de Draco. Como pudo cubrió su parcial desnudez. Cruzó la blusa sobre su pecho en un intento de vestirse aunque aquella prenda no tuviese ya ningún botón, alisó su falda tratando de tapar sus muslos adoloridos. Aquella era su segunda primera vez. No lo había pensado hasta algunos segundos antes que ocurriera, ella era virgen en aquella realidad. Era lógico, era una adolescente cuya experiencia sexual solo se había limitado a un par de besos fugaces con Víktor Krum en su cuarto año. Tal vez su mente no era la de una jovencita, pero su cuerpo jamás había experimentado caricias algunas. Y le dolía no solo físicamente si no en el alma que las cosas ocurrieran de ese modo. No como ocurrió con Harry…

Con Ron jamás había concretado nada por su temprana muerte. En cuanto a Harry, enfrascado en su eterna lucha con Voldemort y vencido finalmente por el amor de Ginny jamás había sido considerado una posibilidad. A lo largo de esos años, ella había salido con algunos muchachos del ministerio, muy esporádicamente, pero sin llegar a una intimidad mayor a un simple beso.

Víktor Krum la visitaba los primeros años de la muerte de Ron con alguna frecuencia. Aprovechaba sus partidos de quidditch para dar una vuelta por Londres y verla. Hermione recordó con claridad aquella noche, después de una de sus salidas a cenar, donde el joven atleta la convenció para subir a su departamento a beber una copa más vino que había llevado para la ocasión. Ambos se sentaron en el cómodo sofá y charlaron mientras la botella iba consumiéndose. Fue una noche entretenida y casual, al menos esa impresión guardaba Hermione, pero sólo hasta que a Víktor volvió a intentar conquistarla nuevamente. Se había acercado como un felino a su presa de improviso y tomándola del talle la aproximó a él, besándola con pasión.

Ella no era una mojigata, ni una santurrona. Era una chica común y corriente con deseos naturales. Ambos estaban aún sin compromisos y ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Recordaba que besaba algo brusco, y la verdad no había cambiado mucho, pero igual la sensación de familiaridad, desde que fueron una pareja en el colegio, aún permanecía con ella, por lo que Hermione naturalmente se entregó a aquel beso.

Pero las cosas jamás podrían ser iguales a aquellos besos estudiantiles robados en el lago. Ambos eran jóvenes rebosantes de vida y fue una tontería de Hermione subestimar aquel hecho de la vida misma. Víktor profundizó el beso aún más, ávido por completar aquel apasionamiento del que estaba embargado. Esto tomó desprevenida a Hermione. No por que creyera en la virginidad como ideal hasta vestir de blanco como le habían machacado año tras año su familia muggle, si no porque ella deseaba que aquel acto tan sublime, tan inolvidable, fuera con la persona correcta, en el momento correcto y porque ella así lo deseaba. No producto de un arrebato pasional o por la acción de algún estimulante líquido. No deseaba hacerlo como una noche de excitación, si no quería hacerlo dentro de una relación mutua de cariño. Por eso lo alejó como pudo. No estaba en ella continuar aquella vez, y como su amigo, se lo confesó sin pudores. Víktor ante todo era un caballero y no la presionó ni mucho menos lo tomó como un desprecio. Le confesó incluso que justamente por pensamientos como ese, la consideraba una mujer incomparable.

Mucho tiempo después, las cosas sucedieron tan rápidamente que Hermione no se sorprendió en nada al iniciar una relación con Harry. Era la consumación natural de tantas noches de confidencias y compañías. Claro que había apasionamiento en ellos, pero en ese instante ella misma no se daba cuenta de la cantidad de matices que puede tener el deseo sexual.

Llevaban saliendo algunas semanas, aún sin confesarlo a persona alguna, para evitar sentirse presionados o sermoneados por su entorno y por la misma comunidad mágica que esperaba de Harry una mayor entrega en la lucha contra Voldemort, y para evitar que pudiesen hablar más de la cuenta, al estar ella trabajando en el ministerio de magia.

Habían caminado por los exteriores del Palacio de Saint James, e incluso se detuvieron algunos minutos para charlar con el fantasma de Carlos I. Eso los puso de mejor humor, obviamente también se debía a la agradable noche que estaban pasando. Harry la había invitado a cenar comida tailandesa en un elegante restaurant en Bangkok, y se pasaron la noche riendo porque habían calculado ligeramente mas al sur y terminaron apareciendo y cenando en la costa, en la bahía de Bangkok en un humilde pero acogedor restaurant muggle. Regresaron casi al terminar su cena y se dedicaron a caminar por Londres, ya que aquella noche estaba agradablemente templada y la luna iluminaba a la ciudad.

Fue una decisión calculada, como se suponía lo sería. La manifestó mientras caminaba de la mano con Harry, entre lagos y plantíos mirando el palacio en el parque de Saint James. No se sentía presionada de modo alguno, ni por Harry ni por su relación, simplemente lo decidió. Curiosidad, sentimiento o tal vez pasión, no lo supo en realidad. Tal vez cansancio… de dormir sola por las noches o imaginarse la agradable sensación de encontrar un cuerpo tibio junto a ella al despertar.

Harry por demás, era el hombre indicado, en el momento preciso en aquella realidad. Así lo entendió y se propuso en una fracción de segundo. Estaba analizado y perfectamente racionalizado. Jamás había tenido amigas muy cercanas para hablar sobre el tema desde el punto de vista sentimental y lo poco que escuchó de Parvati y Lavender, le habían sugerido que su manera de ver el asunto era la correcta. Recordó escuchar a Parvati comentar de lujuriosas y ardientes noches con algunos pretendientes y eso la llevó a formular aún más su teoría de que no debía llevarse por apetitos y deseos desbordados si no fijarse en la ecuanimidad y equilibrio de una relación perfecta.

Aquella proposición tomó a Harry por sorpresa. Era un hombre apasionado sin embargo no había encontrado junto a Hermione aquellos fuegos artificiales ni tampoco fuego en la sangre que lo abrasaba cuando solía estar junto a Ginny. Pensó que se debía al carácter reservado de Hermione y lo asumió tratando de controlar sus naturales deseos. Por eso, al escuchar de los labios de la joven que deseaba dormir con él, abrió los grandes ojos verdes y contempló a Hermione a través de sus gafas redondas sin atreverse a responder. Tosió, segundos después y carraspeó ligeramente. Finalmente la abrazó asintiendo complacido de hacer honor a su sobrenombre, _el elegido_.

Regresaron al departamento de Hermione aún tomados de la mano y nerviosos. Ella, porque al fin conocería lo tantas veces leído en los libros o imaginado. Harry, porque a pesar de no ser un inexperto, ya que había tenido muchos encuentros íntimos ocasionales después de Ginny, le abrumaba la sensación de responsabilidad de un paso como aquel. No se trataba de algo pasajero, con Hermione era llegar a un nivel de relación más allá, no solo se trataba de satisfacer los instintos naturales, ella buscaba compenetrarse más. Y sumado a eso estaba la excesiva familiaridad que había entre ambos, lo que generó aún más tensión entre ellos.

Harry tomó la iniciativa, con la determinada idea dentro de su cabeza que debía ser en extremo delicado y comprensivo. Todo lo contrario a su primera vez con Ginny, que fue un torrente de emociones, gritos y juramentos. Pero su error fue reflexionarla demasiado, basándose más en _lo que debía hacer_, en lugar de simplemente seguir sus sentimientos y su cuerpo.

Hermione hizo una pausa para ir a cambiarse al baño. Había comprado hacía unos días una linda bata de seda blanca con algo de encaje y procedió a desvestirse y colocarse la bella prenda. Cuando salió de la habitación, Harry estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas esperándola inquieto. Claro que estaba excitado y provocado por la situación, pero la presión de hacer las cosas correctamente lo intranquilizaron todavía más. Ella levantó las mantas y con lentitud se acomodó junto a él. Los ojos verdes como hierba se clavaron en los castaños, mientras iban oscureciéndose paulatinamente.

Aquel primer acto físico y espiritual para Hermione, fue como un paseo sobre el mar. Un océano hermoso, límpido, delicado, pero más que nada embarcarse y flotar sobre aguas apacibles, plácidas, confiables; con ligeras sacudidas, pero en general rodeado de sensibilidad y afecto….

No obstante, presentía que había faltado algo… y no sólo en aquella ocasión, sino en las incontables veces en que volvió a hacer el amor con Harry. Y lo había comprobado, semanas atrás, cuando aún estaba viviendo en la otra realidad, y había hecho el amor por primera vez con Draco. Ahí se había consumido literalmente de excitación y apasionamiento. Esa noche, comprobó que Draco se había metido bajo su piel indefectiblemente.

Con todo, era imposible no comparar ambas veces. Aquella vez con Draco fue simplemente maravillosa… jamás había llegado a tal punto de locura y enardecimiento unidos tan naturalmente al amor y al cariño. Había sido la combinación perfecta y lo que siempre, aún sin saberlo, había anhelado su corazón. Sólo que, tendida junto a Draco, semi-desnuda, con el corazón roto, muy a pesar de volver a comprobar que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan perfecto como aquella vez, era consciente que, a pesar de todo, él la había lastimado terriblemente.

Draco continuaba observándola en silencio tratando ilusoriamente de encontrar una respuesta sin hablar. Minutos transcurrieron hasta que Hermione giró el rostro paulatinamente. El corazón de Draco empezó a martillarle tan fuerte que creyó que ella podría llegar a oírlo. Los apagados ojos castaños se incrustaron finalmente en los grises…

Volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta inexplicable para él, al contemplar aquel dolor en aquellos ojos sin brillo. Sin pensarlo, dirigió su mano hacia el aún arrebolado rostro y con el índice siguió la senda húmeda de una lágrima solitaria.

- Basta.

Hermione habló con voz hueca y se incorporó sobre el lecho. Era suficiente dolor para un día. Debía irse de aquel lugar.

_No me hagas decir que lo siento_

Draco trató en vano de pronunciar oralmente aquel pensamiento, pero sólo consiguió cerrar la boca varias veces sin hablar. Únicamente alzó el brazo para tomar la fría mano de Hermione y evitar que se levantara. Era difícil expresar sus sentimientos.

Hermione dudó por un segundo. No… no era suficiente para ella, era obvio que para Draco aquel gesto era mucho más de lo que jamás había ofrecido en su vida, pero ahora a ella no le bastaba con eso. Sacudió la cabeza, retiró la mano y se levantó de la cama mientras terminaba de ordenar su arrugado atuendo.

Draco se levantó como un rayo por el otro extremo de la cama. Nunca había tenido que disculparse por sus actos y creyó que jamás llegaría ese momento. Como pudo se acomodó la ropa y en esa pequeña fracción de segundo que le tomó arreglarse, cruzó por su mente tal vez murmurar alguna especie de seudo justificación, pero de pronto contempló a Hermione avanzar hacia la puerta de salida… definitivamente ella se estaba yendo del lugar.

Corrió detrás de Hermione, ahora ya no estaba pensando ni calculando alegato o movimiento alguno, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por alguna fuerza desconocida y aunque era nuevo y extraño para él, interiormente deseaba que fuera así. La alcanzó apenas algunos pasos antes de la puerta. Otra vez lo inundaba aquella sensación de ahogo en el pecho, el observar el cabello desaliñado, la blusa arrugada y la falda desordenada hizo que sus tripas se convirtieran en plomo. Impetuosamente la rodeó por detrás con sus fuertes brazos, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella tal vez esperando que lo insultara o luchara por liberarse y acabar con aquel odioso silencio entre ellos. Pero ella permaneció quieta y callada una vez más.

Los cabellos castaños se entremezclaban con su lacios cabellos. Sentía el cuerpo tibio contra su propio cuerpo. Escondió la cabeza en aquella melena revoltosa y aspiró el encantador aroma que emanaba, siguió avanzando hasta acariciar con su rostro la suave mejilla de Hermione. De pronto ella empezó a temblar, ligeramente al inicio y luego su cuerpo fue presa de un inagotable sollozo. Draco no aflojó el abrazo, aunque asustado primeramente le horrorizó contemplar como Hermione se derrumbaba entre sus brazos.

Era demasiado para ella, simplemente no podía continuar más, el dolor era cruel, lacerante, su alma estaba rota en mil pedazos, su corazón se desbordaba de desilusión. Ya no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos y lloró como jamás pensó hacerlo en su vida, por su arrebatada pureza física y el fin de la sublimada ilusión femenina de la primera vez, por la decepción al conocer el lado salvaje y violento de Draco por comprobar fehacientemente que no significaba nada para él, que había sido un cuerpo para satisfacer sus ganas o simplemente un objeto al que él podía pisotear y humillar sin contemplación alguna. Su cuerpo se agitaba por los gemidos incontrolables, pero él no la soltaba…

Ambos cayeron sentados en el frío piso de piedra de la habitación. Draco continuaba rodeándola con sus recios brazos mientras la adhería a él, conciente que tal vez ella, llegaría a escuchar el tamborileo furioso de su corazón. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza junto a la de ella, pero se percató que esta vez intentaba alejarse. En su interior, sabía perfectamente que las cosas no debían terminar así…

_Hermione_…

Lentamente y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, la volteó hasta hacerla quedar frente a él. Se contemplaron largamente sólo interrumpidos por el ligero crepitar del fuego en la pequeña chimenea de la habitación. Los ojos de Draco opuestos ahora a aquella luz irradiaban un insondable brillo metálico que Hermione no pudo descifrar pero que indescriptiblemente lograron atenuar su desconsuelo. La mecha de la lámpara sobre el escritorio finalmente se consumió y los sumergió en una semi penumbra agradable apenas iluminada ahora, por la incandescente y confortable chimenea. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban aún más, mientras penetraban el inconciente de Hermione. Con un movimiento sutil, alzó el brazo directo hacia el rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas y con el dorso de la mano las enjugó con suavidad.

Esta vez, ella no retrocedió. Lo observaba concentrada en sus ojos, empleando sus sentidos completos para descifrar aquella profunda pero centelleante mirada. Segundos después, rememoró el momento donde había visto aquel brillo poco más o menos igual al de ese instante. Fue el día en que Draco había capitulado. Aunque esa vez los ojos grises brillaban a través de la humedad. Horas antes de que ella desapareciera de esa realidad. El momento exacto cuando él le confesó que la amaba.

Hermione levantó su delgada mano y la posó sobre la varonil mano de Draco apretándola ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlo. Esa fue la señal que él había esperado silenciosamente. Con resolución, pero con la mayor sutileza posible, deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Hermione estrechándola, y con el otro bajo sus piernas, apenas con un poco de esfuerzo, la levantó y caminó de regreso al centro de la anochecida habitación.

La depositó en el lecho con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla. La mano de Draco tomó la de ella y la guió hasta su pecho, sobre el corazón. Hermione cerró los ojos sorprendida con el violento palpitar del corazón de Draco a través de la entreabierta camisa de seda. Con turbación, sintió la otra mano fuerte y cálida sobre su mejilla, y el aliento de él a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Abrió los ojos con languidez y encontró los ojos grises fijos en ella… como esperando una aprobación. Sólo le bastó un ligero movimiento vertical para dar inicio a todo.

Sintió como él se movía hacia delante, rozando con los labios delgados su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para mordisquearlo con lentitud asfixiante. Segundos después, la besaba con moderación, con una sensualidad perezosa, como si se estuviese reprimiendo. Hermione comprobó como sus labios se ablandaban y cosquilleaban bajo el exquisito roce, pero anhelaba más. Tenía la certeza que él se estaba conteniendo por lo ocurrido minutos antes y se llenó de ternura por aquel súbito pensamiento. Tomo la iniciativa, levantó sus brazos y los enredó en el platinado cabello rubio mientras gemía inconciente y se adhería a él. Esta vez, sabía que sería diferente a su primera vez con Harry…. Quería pasión, arrebato, fiebre y excitación, y sabía que él se las brindaría como ya una vez lo hizo. Y se sentía cómoda porque en el fondo de su ser, intuía que así debía ser _hacer por primera vez el amor_.

Draco sonrío complacido por aquel indulto. Le estaban dando otra oportunidad…

Con vehemencia se posesionó de los rosados labios de la chica, dispuesto a darle tanto placer como fuese posible. Con desenvoltura penetró en la deliciosa boca entreabierta y emitió un sonido ronco al encontrarse y mezclarse ambas lenguas en movimientos sinuosos.

Las manos de Draco ahora viajaban libres por el cuerpo de Hermione, explorando y reclamando. Con habilidad, procedió a quitarse sus prendas y finalmente las de ella. Primero la arrugada blusa, y conforme se iba revelando la piel delicada, él la besaba depositaba ligeros besos sobre la tibieza de la carne. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando él mordió su hombro desnudo con delectación e inmediatamente la hábil lengua pasó sobre la marca sutil de sus dientes sobre su piel, compensando el daño provocado.

Hermione emitía gemidos guturales, desordenaba el lacio cabello con enardecimiento, se arqueaba de pasión ante las caricias que Draco le entregaba, como subsanándola por su anterior actuación.

Pero no sólo era algo físico, cada caricia estaba cargada de una ternura que derretía aún más a Hermione. Él siempre volvía de cada ataque febril a besarla con dulzura, en la frente, en los párpados que se cerraban de placer, en la pequeña nariz y terminaba en los labios completamente henchidos y sensibilizados. La obligaba a abrir los ojos con pequeñas mordidas al labio inferior, para que ella viera sus ojos grises y lo que quería decir en ellos.

Cuando finalmente Draco se colocó sobre ella, la miró para asegurarse que eso era lo que ella ansiaba. Se quedó quieto, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para esperar una respuesta final. Cualquier rastro de decepción, vergüenza o duda desapareció de la mente y corazón de Hermione. Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y un asentimiento no verbal. Ahora estaba segura de lo que hacía: con la persona que ella amaba y de la manera que siempre idealizó.

Para Draco, aquella ratificación fue como la absolución final, se sintió indultado de una condena. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus delicados brazos y se aferró a él, pensando en sentir el lacerante dolor anterior, pero dispuesta a ello.

Pero él no deseaba cometer el mismo error esta vez. Volvió a atacar sus labios con pasión, hundiéndose dentro de su boca, saboreando, sorbiendo, apresando sus labios e introduciendo eróticamente su lengua dentro de ella. Como si fuese un preámbulo de lo que ocurriría.

El beso se profundizó aún más. Las respiraciones se hicieron entrecortadas. Hermione sintió que no podría aguantar más. Una combustión extrema empezó a recorrer su cuerpo desde su vientre y se irradiaba por todo su ser. Empezó a moverse rítmicamente, como recordaba mentalmente, aunque su cuerpo nunca lo hubiese experimentado.

_Draco… por favor…_

Es todo lo que él deseaba sentir. Volvió a besarla mientras que, con suavidad, se hundía finalmente dentro de ella. Con movimientos lentos, pero embriagadoramente sensuales hizo que Hermione olvidara completamente todo lo anterior y sólo grabara en su mente aquel celestial momento. La incomodidad inicial desapareció dando paso a una sensación de felicidad infinita. Los siguientes minutos fueron como un sueño hecho realidad. No hubo palabras, tan solo miradas, gemidos, gestos y caricias hasta que ambos llegaron a explotar en el más delicioso clímax y se vieran sumidos, minutos después, en un maravilloso adormecimiento placentero. Ella descansó finalmente sobre el pecho aún cubierto de tenues cicatrices rosadas, con sus músculos agotados pero satisfechos, mientras él, con la mente y cuerpo vencidos de satisfacción, la abrazaba con posesividad y la ceñía a su cuerpo.

No importaba que ocurriese, mañana o dentro de un mes o en un futuro. Todos aquellos supuestos se verían después. Ahora sólo contaba aquel momento que les había quedado grabado como metal caliente sobre la piel. Las palabras serían obligatorias después, por ahora, el descansado silencio era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para sentirse completos.

* * *

**También yop, me quedé sin palabras….**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme un recuerdo de la visita!!**

**Gise.**


	19. El pergamino

**Holass!!**

**Otro capítulo, no tan largo como los que acostumbro, pero igual de interesante. Ahora, después de las pasiones vienen las acciones…. ¿Qué harán Hermione y Draco después de lo ocurrido entre ellos?**

**¿Se darán las cosas fáciles entre los dos? **

**¿Pelearán por su amor?**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Gise.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 19 – EL PERGAMINO**

El torso desnudo subía y bajaba con la respiración relajada y ella, acunada de nuevo en sus brazos con placidez, observaba silenciosa y a través de los párpados ligeramente entrecerrados. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral del sueño o quizás ya estuviese dormido. No lo sabía y debía esperar aún más para marcharse.

El silencio de la noche sólo era interrumpido por el mínimo crepitar de la casi apagada chimenea y la desahogada respiración de Draco que por momentos suspiraba inconciente de satisfacción. Hermione sonreía mentalmente sin atreverse a mover, sintiéndose orgullosa por ocasionar aquellas exhalaciones de gozo en Draco. Incluso ella misma era presa de un letargo delicioso, aunque le doliera cada músculo, aún le palpitaran algunas zonas del cuerpo, se hallase cubierta de sudor y otras cosas; y además estuviese consciente de que debía salir de allí.

_Ya debe ser más de media noche…. Quizás alguien haya notado mi ausencia y me estén buscando…_

Pero su mente y su cuerpo continuaban renuentes a dejar aquella cama mullida, al abrazo acogedor que le enlazaba la espalda libre, a estar quieta disfrutando su aroma a hombre, que decidió que luego pensaría, ahora sólo quería sentir esa sensación de felicidad que la rodeaba. Habían hecho el amor dos veces más y aunque Draco utilizó sus mejores artes para convencerla de una cuarta vez, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para negarse. Literalmente le temblaban las piernas y sabía que si sucedía, ella irremediablemente no saldría esa noche de aquella habitación.

_¡Vamos Hermione!_ – se apremiaba – _utiliza tu sentido común…. Hay que irnos…._

Lo más irreal de aquellas horas era el silencio que había predominado entre ellos. Fue como un compromiso tácito entre los dos, como si supieran que no eran necesarias las palabras y que tal vez si hablaban de lo que les estaba ocurriendo la magia desaparecería. El continuaba llenándola de besos delicados y atenciones enternecedoras aunque también la hacía implorar de placer cuando la torturaba exquisitamente con caricias más desvergonzadas. Ella concentrada en los sentimientos, en su amor finalmente gratificado y correspondido. Se entendían a la perfección casi sin hablar, sólo leyendo en lo profundo de sus miradas, adivinando y acertando por deseos y pedidos en una perfecta elipsis.

Luego hablarían, había sido un implícito acuerdo. Sería ilógico que no hubieran mil preguntas que formular, pero en esas horas, sólo se concentraron en el momento, en su sentimientos y deseos y lo demás… vendría después.

Al escuchar que la respiración se había vuelto más lenta e intensa, Hermione supo que era el momento de marcharse. Se levantó con cuidado extremo, para no despertarlo. Se veía tan encantador y despreocupado…casi como si no tuviera ningún contrariedad o desgracia en su vida. Pero sólo ella sabía por lo que aquel muchacho estaba atravesando, e imprecó mentalmente el no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. No podía hablar con él, ni evitar que cometa la mayor estupidez de su vida al pensar que podía convertirse en un asesino, porque sabía que, justamente ese acto tan desesperado y cruel iba a lograr que se diera cuenta de su errado camino en un futuro.

Con el corazón apretado y despacio, como mimando a un bebé, acarició el revuelto cabello lacio mientras Draco volvía a inspirar ruidosamente y volteaba para abrazarse a la almohada junto a él, para continuar sumido en un reparador ensueño. Volvió a inclinarse y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla caliente mientras le decía:

– _Siempre te amaré…_

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Se alegró de no encontrar a nadie despierto en la sala común de Slytherin, inclusive la imponente chimenea estaba apagada por lo que tuvo que utilizar su varita para iluminar su camino. Salió con rapidez y haciendo el mínimo ruido. Minutos después corría con rapidez hacia el baño superior para recoger el resto de sus cosas y verificar que Parkinson estuviera bien.

_Será una bocona sin cerebro, pero aún así…._

Le quitó el hechizo desilusionador y le colocó la túnica de su casa. Avanzó hacia la mochila que había escondido y procedió a sacar una botella de whisky de fuego media vacía y la colocó junto a la dormida Pansy. Quizás si ella tenía suerte, se pasaría pronto la poción para dormir y conseguiría llegar a su sala común discretamente…

_Pero con todo el karma que te cargas, de seguro te encuentran y lamentarás haberme difamado…_

Con celeridad, arregló su cabello y guardó el resto de utensilios en la mochila. Casi se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio. Prácticamente estaba materializando su cama frente a ella. Abrió el grifo para refrescarse un poco. Tenía que llegar a su sala común… y aún estaba el posible problema que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Estaba cerca, a un pasillo de distancia del hueco del retrato cuando divisó a dos personas llegar por el corredor opuesto. Con la mayor presteza posible, corrió a esconderse detrás de una armadura, rogando mentalmente que quienes venían no la hubieran reconocido.

– Ve por delante – dijo una voz – debo dar un pequeño vistazo.

– Esta bien… pero no tardes, debes descansar… o mejor dicho… debemos. Mi examen será en unos días y aún siento que no aprendí todo lo que necesito

Hermione escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un beso y se pegó aún más al frío muro tratando de hacerse invisible. Quizás debería hacerse un hechizo desilusionador en ese preciso instante…. ¡Claro! Como no lo había pensado… Apenas levantó la varita cuando su muñeca fue sujetada con fuerza

– ¡Ohhh nooo!... ¿Harry? – Hermione no salía del asombro – ¡soy yo, suelta mi mano!

– ¡Rayos, Hermione! – el muchacho la soltó en el acto, no sin antes jalarla hacia la luz de una antorcha – me pegaste un susto – guardó la varita en la túnica y la observó detenidamente ¿Dónde estabas? Ron y yo estábamos preocupados.

– Yo… pues… pues en la biblioteca.

Harry la miró más acuciosamente. ¿Por qué le estaría mintiendo? El venía de estar con Ginny justamente de la biblioteca. Habían ido unas horas después de cenar y se habían pasado todo el tiempo estudiando para los TIMO'S de Ginny. ¿Dónde estaría? No les había mencionado de ningún proyecto secreto a Ron ni a él o que estuviera haciendo algo extra curricular. Y si sumaba a ello la expresión desconocida que mostraba y la forma como esquivaba su mirada, pues era para preocuparse.

– ¿Está todo bien, Hermione? – la tomó suavemente del hombro – porqué tienes la misma expresión de Ron cuando hace trampa en los exámenes…

– ¡Harry, como dices algo así! – Hermione trató de sonar divertida, pero la sonrisa graciosa se le quedó en una mueca rebuscada.

– Ya es algo tarde… sólo me sorprende que estés hasta estas horas sola por allí…

– Estaba en la biblioteca…ya.. ya te lo mencioné… – volvió a mirar al suelo.

– ¿No estarás haciendo algo indebido por primera vez en tu vida, verdad amiga?

Harry lo dijo tratando de bromear. Jamás pensaría en algo que Hermione pudiera hacer para quebrar alguna norma o algo clandestino. Por eso se asustó de la reacción que tuvo la chica.

¡Nooo! Yo jamás haría algo para perjudicarte o para dañar a mis amigos. Te juro que lo que más quiero es que las cosas resulten bien para todos… aunque no parezca de esa forma… de verdad.

– Calma, Hermione, tranquilízate… sólo era una broma… – la tomó de las muñecas mientras las halaba suavemente para despegarlas de su túnica – sé que tú nunca harías nada incorrecto y que mucho menos nos lastimarías de modo alguno. Perdóname… fue un chiste tonto. Pero te veo tan extraña y sé que no fuiste a la biblioteca. Ginny y yo estuvimos hasta hace unos instantes.

Hermione levantó el rostro ahora si pálido ante la pillada de su mentira. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los asombrados ojos verdes a través de las gafas de su dueño. Tragó saliva. Nerviosa.

Justamente ésa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba hacer nada a escondidas…. No era buena para las mentiras….

– Harry… yo…

Harry le dedicó una última mirada. Confiaba en ella. Pondría en sus manos su propia vida si fuese el caso. Y si ella no quería decirle nada, pues él no insistiría ni trataría de averiguar que era aquello que la ponía en esa postura.

– Vamos, amiga. Es algo tarde… – levantó los brazos ostentosamente y bostezó – ya otro día me lo contarás o tal vez no… no importa. Sólo entremos que mañana será un día algo pesado. Aún tengo mañana castigo con Snape… ya empiezo a odiar coger la pluma.

– Si… vamos

Hermione suspiró agradecida por no tener que continuar mintiendo. Caminaron en silencio por la sala común e inmediatamente ella subió a su habitación. Con el mayor sigilo posible tomó un baño y casi se queda dormida parada. Definitivamente había mucho en que pensar en lo que quedaba de la noche. Subió a su cama dispuesta a dormir…. Pero fue lo último que haría…

_No puedo llevar una relación paralela con Draco y con mis amigos…_

_Harry es demasiado listo para que pueda engañarlo…._

_Tampoco deseo traicionarlo y eso sentiría Harry si lo adivinara…_

_Además no puedo hacer que Draco cambie con ellos de la noche a la mañana…_

_Obviamente él no cambiaría su manera de pensar aún…_

_Tampoco puedo pretender andar a escondidas por allí…_

_No puedo estar con él, sabiendo lo que está tramando…_

_Porque me siento con las manos atadas…_

_Y nada puedo hacer porque el mismo Dumbledore me lo prohibió…_

_¡Maldición!_

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Draco decidió saltarse el desayuno y quedarse un rato más en su cama. Era sábado y el día estaba algo nublado. No había un motivo aparente para su vacilación, aunque interiormente la idea de ver a Hermione le intranquilizaba, pero no quiso confirmarlo y volvió a sumergirse bajo las sábanas.

_Aún guardan su aroma_

Hundió el rostro sobre la suave tela y cerró los ojos. Jamás hubiese imaginado, ni en sus mejores sueños o quizás pesadillas, que lo ocurrido horas atrás fuese real. Allí había estado ella, junto a él, gimiendo, disfrutando y viéndolo a los ojos con aquellos ojos castaños brillantes por la pasión. El rostro arrebolado de Hermione llenó su mente de improviso. Su forma perfecta, enmarcado por sus rebeldes cabellos marrones, sus ojos apasionados, las cejas arqueadas y oscuras. Su pequeña nariz que solía levantar cuando peleaban, las redondeadas mejillas encendidas y los labios carnosos y sonrosados que lograban desconectarlo de la realidad. Recordó su sabor… dulces… nunca hubiese imaginado que ella sabía tan bien.

Su memoria continuó delineando con exagerada perfección el recuerdo del cuerpo de Hermione. Casi podía jurar que la estaba sintiendo de nuevo bajo su cuerpo. Todo había comenzado tan mal, para terminar en el mejor acontecimiento de su vida.

No podía negar lo evidente. Algo fuerte lo conectaba a ella. No podía identificar bien qué, pero sabía que era algo que no se daba todos los días. Pero, no era un imbécil y fuera lo que fuera aquello, jamás podría llegar a ser….

Una hora después, el golpeteo en la ventana lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Una lechuza manchada aporreaba el vidrio con el pico, urgida por entregar el pergamino atado a su pata. Por unos breves segundos, Draco se mantuvo impasible en su cama. No quería arruinar su estado de ánimo con una posible carta proveniente de…sus amigos. Finalmente se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. De nada servía esconderse o negarse a lo evidente. El haber tenido horas de felicidad completa, no iba a desaparecer los tormentos de su vida.

Rasgó el sobre y se sentó con desconfianza sobre el escritorio para comprobar de quien era la carta. La abrió y comprobó que era extensa y la letra no era familiar. No había manchas de sangre o marcas o calaveras. Nada. Sólo palabras y más palabras. Empezó a leer cuidadosamente:

_Draco:_

_Me pasé el resto de la noche pensando en lo que debía hacer. Era necesario que tú y yo hablemos. Debemos decirnos tantas cosas, pero debe ser honesta contigo y conmigo misma; jamás podría explicarte cara a cara todo lo que diré en este pergamino. No tengo el valor suficiente a pesar de ser una Griffyndor. No puedo simplemente._

_No puedo tampoco rechazar lo evidente, sería como tapar el sol con un dedo. No puedo ocultar lo que siento ni borrar y olvidar lo ocurrido. Ni tampoco quiero. Fue lo más maravilloso que he vivido en mi vida, Draco y eso no podría discutirlo jamás._

_No podría negar tampoco, que me convertí en mujer en tus brazos, que conocí sensaciones extraordinarias y nunca imaginadas, que disfruté cada segundo a tu lado, que tuve que esforzarme al extremo para no quedarme y despertar junto a ti. Pero no es suficiente y me duele reconocerlo._

_¿Qué podríamos pretender después de lo sucedido? Tal vez volver a repetirlo… a escondidas, furtivamente como dos fugitivos. Mis principios y mi amor propio me protegen de semejante locura, no quiero convertirme en aquella chica que tú mismo pensaste por un momento que yo era._

_¿Enfrentar a todos y volvernos una pareja?, yo misma no puedo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Somos tan distintos, nuestro entorno es tan distinto… Harry y Ron jamás aceptarían vernos pasear de la mano por los jardines, creerían que sólo me engañas y te aprovechas de mí. O quizás se sentirían traicionados o que yo misma me he traicionado al iniciar una relación con alguien que me insultó y me hizo blanco de burlas por muchos años. Tus amigos tampoco serían la excepción. Asumo que jamás te perdonarían que te enredaras con… con una sangresucia. Aunque me duela, debo decirlo para que entiendas este pergamino. Y esto no es todo, sólo es lo que nos rodea…. Pero faltamos nosotros ¿no Draco?_

_He dado mil vueltas en la cama, pensando como hacer para no dejar de verte, para no tener que vivir sólo del recuerdo de la noche de ayer, imaginando mil planes, cada uno de ellos más irreal que el anterior. No quiero terminar con algo que no ha empezado aún. No quiero pero soy consciente que no tenemos alternativa._

_Soy una impura, Draco ¿recuerdas? Hija de muggles, una extraña, una paria para tu gente y para ti. Tal vez hayas cambiado con respecto a mí, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás hijos de muggles en este colegio o en la vida misma? Tu forma de vernos continúa intacta, porque así te enseñaron, porque así te han criado ¿podría estar a lado de una persona que piensa que alguien vale menos sólo por la sangre que corre en sus venas? _

_Yo no podría estar a tu lado justamente ahora ¿sabes el porqué? Me importas demasiado para arriesgar tu seguridad. Tu entorno…. No podrías explicar una relación conmigo y menos justificarla. Podrían hacerte algo… No puedo explicarte exactamente de que hablo, pero creo que te traería más problemas a tu vida. No necesitas decirme ni contarme nada para saber que algo te ocurre, y como te dije una vez, no voy a pedirte que lo hagas. Y esa exactamente es una razón más para no poder estar juntos en este momento. No puedo estar a tu lado porque no puedes confiar en mí y yo no debo pretender que lo hagas. Círculo vicioso…_

_Daría lo que fuera por cambiar todo, pero a la vez se que no debo hacerlo… _

_Lo lamento, si no logras entender algunas partes de esta carta pero… creo que lo importante y el principal motivo es pedirte que recuerdes que agradezco el haber pasado el momento más feliz de mi vida junto a ti, que me duele, me destroza por dentro alejarme aunque sé que debo hacerlo. Y que siempre estaré a tu lado, no físicamente, pero en pensamiento, a pesar de no poder ayudarte ni compartir, ni estar de acuerdo en tus actos y decisiones; jamás estarás sólo Draco Malfoy. Nunca._

_H.G._

Draco se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla de madera hacia atrás. Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación. Como un animal enjaulado se movió por la habitación, pasándose la mano por la cabellera rubia y maldiciendo una y otra vez. Pateó la cómoda varias veces y arrojó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio de madera. Terminó sentándose sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada y los ojos grises insondables fijos en un punto. Después de varios minutos en los que su pecho volvió al ritmo normal de movimiento se levantó decidido y recogió el arrugado pergamino. Volvió a sentarse y lo alisó lo mejor que pudo. Las siguientes horas se quedó en el mismo lugar, callado y con la certeza que todo lo que había que expresar ya estaba dicho.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

– Es el segundo día que tienes los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz roja… ¿de verdad tomaste toda la poción para el resfrío, Hermione?

Ron la miraba preocupado. El semblante hecho trizas de Hermione unido a sus ojos llorosos lo alteraban. Ella les había dicho a Harry y a él que sólo era un resfrío, pero le extrañaba que la poción no hubiese hecho efecto.

– Vale, Ron, no la inoportunes más. Suficiente con estar en ese estado y tener que asistir a clases. Aunque creo que no debiste venir hoy. El fin de semana no fue suficiente para que descanses.

– Pronto estaré bien – Hermione evitó mirarlos a los ojos – y aún no existe una momento en mi vida para dejar de asistir a clases. Eso me distrae.

Mentiras. Otra vez mentiras. ¿Pero cómo iba a explicarles que no tenía ni una cepa del virus del resfrío si no el corazón partido? Que sus ojos enrojecidos se debían a que llevaba ya dos noches llorando por lo que, al menos de momento, no podía ser. Sacó un pañuelo desechable, él último que tenía y disimuladamente se limpió las incipientes lágrimas que empezaron a brotar al recordar.

Los tres iban caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de DCAO con sus mochilas. Ella se había quedado un poco relegada a propósito para evitar dar más explicaciones. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquel dolor menguaría, pero imaginar que ese día tendría que ver a Draco por primera vez después de hacer el amor con él, la hacía estremecer y desconsolarse nuevamente.

– Hermione apura el paso – volteó Ron preocupado – si llegamos tarde, Snape nos echará una maldición o nos dejará una kilométrica tarea… y ya no sé cual es peor…

Ambos chicos se detuvieron para esperar a Hermione, mientras ella se había detenido para buscar otra caja de papel desechable en su mochila. Ron la observó y con turbación extrajo su pañuelo bordado del bolsillo. Acortó la distancia entre ambos de unos pasos. Ella seguía buscando infructuosamente algo con que esconder sus lágrimas y no se percató que Ron levantaba la mano con cautela, pañuelo en mano, directo a enjugar las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione.

– No es necesario, Ron… – Hermione tomó la mano de su amigo para alejarla de su rostro.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Ron yacía en el suelo, desorientado al sentir un súbito empujón. Hermione dejó caer su mochila de asombro mientras observaba a Harry y a Draco ambos frente a frente y taladrándose con la mirada. Harry tenía la varita en mano dispuesto a luchar.

– ¡Maldición Malfoy! Acaso no tienes ojos para fijarte por donde caminas – gritaba Harry furioso mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Ron con una mano, sin dejar de apuntar a Draco con la varita. Ahora eran dos los que desafiaban a Draco con las varitas, mientras que él sólo se limitaba a observar.

– ¿Crees que voy fijarme en un pedazo de nada parado en medio del corredor? – respondió altivo.

Las risas de los slytherins que lo acompañaban hicieron que a Ron se le encendieran las orejas y apuntaran con más decisión a Draco.

– ¿Qué te has creído pedazo de m–

Pero no terminó la frase porque Hermione avanzó hacia ellos con resolución y tomando de las muñecas a Ron y a Harry hizo que bajaran las varitas. Los abucheos de parte de los Slytherins continuaron.

– Vámonos, ya casi empieza la clase de DCAO, y Snape nos retará si llegamos tarde.

Ella no había volteado para nada hacia donde se encontraban la mancha de slytherins. Sabía que así sería más fácil para ella. Empujó a Harry y a Ron y los hizo avanzar a pesar de sus protestas. Casi había llegado a su lugar en el aula cuando se percató que no había recogido su mochila. Murmuró por lo bajo, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo, esperaba que el grupo de Slytherins tomara sus asientos. Cuando lo hicieron, partió con rapidez hacia la salida. Mantuvo la vista fija en el umbral para no ver a Draco sentado en su carpeta. Salió veloz y dio la vuelta al corredor para divisar su mochila. Con alivió la vio, se inclinó para recogerla y ya empezaba a regresar hacia el aula cuando en un recodo sintió que la tomaban del brazo para halarla hacia un oscuro rincón.

No fue necesario que ella lo viera o que él hablara. El aroma varonil que despedía, el calor del cuerpo contra ella, las manos ávidas moviéndose con intimidad y posesividad sobre su cintura y caderas para estrecharla contra él fue suficiente. El sabor de los labios y la manera en que la lengua se movía dentro de ella no dejaban ninguna duda.

Cuando se separó finalmente de ella, a regañadientes y a pesar de su respiración entrecortada la contempló con los ojos, como acero en ebullición.

– Dile a la comadreja que no vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima, ¿entendiste, _Hermione_?

Y apresó la mandíbula de Hermione para clavarle los exigentes ojos grises, levantar aún más el rostro desconcertado y ahondar, por unos segundos más, en el posesivo pero adorable beso.

Lo último que vio Hermione, fue la altiva figura dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el aula de DCAO con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, mientras ella a duras penas, lograba mantenerse en pie.

* * *

**Siempre me imagino a Draco vestido con un Armani negro, impecable y súper varonil, inclusive cuando está en el colegio, y justo veo unas fotos del rodaje de la nueva pela HP6 y lo veo ¡Tal y como lo imagino! Jajajajaj! Más candela para mi imaginación jjajaaja**

**Así que en esta última escena del capítulo, imagínenselo así, con su cabello rubio y lacio cuidadosamente peinado, la camisa negra al igual que el elegante sastre de diseñador, los zapatos impolutos y envuelto en un aroma a Dolce y Gabbana de muerteeeeeee!**

**Y bromas aparte, quiero agradecer a los reviews y mails que me han hecho llegar. A cada uno de ellos. Inflo mi pechito de orgullo al saber que mis horas robadas de sueño o descanso sirven para alegrarles el día, hacerles removerse en el asiento, suspirar y soñar como a mí. Muchas gracias chicas. De verdad, es un gusto tenerlas como lectoras.**

**Apapachos mil!**

**Gise.**

**PD. En el sgte capítulo hace su ingreso…. La suegra, ups, digo la señora Narcisa Malfoy jajajaja. ¿A qué, o para qué? No dejen de entrar a esta página, o activen la alerta de autor para estar informados!!**

**Ahora sí, hasta el sgte cap!**


	20. El dragón acorralado

**Holass!!**

**En la vida las cosas no suelen darse fáciles y por eso Hermione y Draco tendrán que luchar para conservar ese nuevo sentimiento… aunque a veces, el destino se interpone en el camino.**

**¿Podrán sortear aquellos obstáculos?**

**Acercándose al final…**

**Gise.**

**Capítulo no tan largo, pero me permite actualizar más rápido!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20 : ****EL DRAGON ACORRALADO**

La figura delgada contemplaba la luna a través de las cerradas puertas de vidrio decorado. Apenas había una pequeña separación entre las pesadas cortinas por donde ingresaba el claro de luna, pero para ella era suficiente. En ese mismo instante, en un lugar diferente, en una situación diferente, otra persona, justo a la misma hora hacía exactamente lo mismo; observar la luna. Era lo único que ambos podían compartir que atenuaba en algo el tormento de saber a su hijo al filo de la muerte.

Narcisa Malfoy se dirigió largo rato después hacia el estudio, tenía el cutis tan pálido que su rostro parecía brillar en la reinante oscuridad. Su largo y rubio cabello le caía pesadamente por la espalda y acentuaba todavía más su delgadez. Tomó con sus esbeltos dedos la manilla de bronce de la puerta y la giró con languidez.

El estudio estaba vacío y silencioso como el resto de su Mansión. Los impuestos visitantes habituales no se encontraban en ese instante y le permitían a la espigada mujer minutos para analizar y buscar alguna solución. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes para recrear una sala de reuniones con su otrora fina mesa de comedor dominando la estancia. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada. Hacía una hora que Narcisa había ordenado a un elfo que encendiera aquel acogedor fuego y le sirviera una bebida, pero aún habiéndose sentado en la silla principal cerca al fuego y después de dos sorbos del ardiente licor no lograba encontrar la ansiada serenidad que buscaba.

El tiempo se agotaba y Draco no lograba terminar su misión. Una lágrima silenciosa empezó a descender por el deslustrado rostro. Debía confiar, era lo único que tenía en ese instante. Debía confiar en Severus. Él no permitiría que le sucediera nada a su hijo. Había logrado que Severus pronunciara el Juramento Inquebrantable y eso aseguraba en alguna medida la seguridad de Draco. Pero… que tanta protección le daría esa promesa. Estaba convencida, mucho más ahora, que el Señor Tenebroso escogió a su hijo para vengarse del fracaso de su esposo.

_¿Por qué mi hijo?_ – volvió a sollozar, esta vez, ocultando el rostro con sus manos. – _Sólo tiene diecisiete años… _

Finalmente se derrumbó sobre la pulida mesa de madera y lloró abiertamente, como solía hacerlo cada noche, desde que Lord Voldemort le comunicó el _honor_ que le deparaba a Draco.

– ¿De nuevo encerrada lloriqueando por los rincones, Narcisa?

La regordeta mujer de cabellos opacos entró al estudio, varias horas después, y contempló a una inmóvil Narcisa junto al extinto fuego. – En vez de perder el tiempo gimoteando – continuó despectiva– deberías apremiar a tu hijo para que termine la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le ha encomendado. Parece no servir para nada…

– ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hijo, Alecto! – Narcisa se paró furiosa tirando la silla hacia atrás y golpeando la mesa. Su andar arrogante era innato a pesar de sus emociones – te lo advierto-. Con determinación llevó la mano hacia la varita.

– Que quieres que te diga – Alecto caminó hacia la chimenea encendiéndola con su varita, ignorando la reacción de la otra mujer. Casi era un pasatiempo provocar a aquella vanidosa dama, entre tanta insoportable espera–. Mi señor debe haberle encomendado algo tan fácil, que me sorprende que hayan pasado tantos meses y que tu hijo no haya logrado nada. Es tu obligación hacer que el chico sea efectivo de una buena vez.

– Te he repetido mil veces que no metas tu sucia nariz en lo concerniente a mi hijo. ¿O debo molestar al Señor Tenebroso y hacerle saber que estás interfiriendo en sus planes?

Narcisa Malfoy pensó que lograría callarle la boca con aquella advertencia. Quizás años atrás hubiese funcionado. Pero la realidad era otra; todos sabían que los Malfoy habían caído en desgracia a raíz del fracaso en la misión encomendada a Lucius Malfoy: su fallida visita al Ministerio y la pérdida de la profecía. Y sumada estaba la misión otorgada al muchacho, aunque no sabían con exactitud cual era, se sospechaba que era una forma de torturar a aquella pareja para hacerle pagar por sus incompetencias. Y atormentar a la presuntuosa mujer era un pasatiempo que los mortífagos, que utilizaban la Mansión Malfoy como refugio, se permitían efectuar para distraerse entre tanta tediosa espera.

– Me encantaría que corras donde el Lord… Así le recordarías sutilmente la ineptitud y torpeza de tu hijo.

Alecto rió socarronamente y cometió el error de darle la espalda, como tantas otras veces a Narcisa. Pero la diferencia ahora, radicaba en las palabras de advertencia que la hermana de ésta, Bellatrix, había pronunciado esa mañana cuando pasó a visitarla. El Señor Oscuro estaba empezando a impacientarse con la lentitud de Draco y Bellatrix, cual sirviente fiel, había corrido donde su hermana para hacerle partícipe de tal confidencia.

– ¡Maldita perra! – jadeó Alecto en el suelo mientras buscaba la varita a tientas. Tenía los ojos hinchados producto de la maldición que acaba de aplicarle Narcisa – ¡No creas que esto se quedará así! – bramaba furibunda.

– No vuelvas a meterte en los asuntos de mi hijo, Alecto. Es la última vez que te lo advierto, si no puedes manten–

– ¡Maldición! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Cissy? – Bellatrix desde el umbral miraba a su hermana apuntando hacia el suelo y a una Alecto con los ojos hinchados y deformados. ¡Es que quieres darle aún más problemas a mi amo y señor! – Corrió hacia Narcisa y la obligó a que saliera de la estancia. Se detuvo en el umbral y con un hechizo volvió a Alecto a la normalidad.

– ¡Esto no termina aquí, Narcisa! – gritó fuera de sí Alecto, tratando de hacerse escuchar a través de la puerta – Voy a veng–

– Tú no harás nada, óyeme bien, Alecto – Bellatrix retrocedió hacia la regordeta mortífaga y le apuntó directo al corazón – Esto quedará entre nosotras. No permitiré que nada perturbe a mi Señor. Sabes que él me tiene entre sus elegidos, en cambio a tu hermanito Amycus y a ti… bien, podría sugerirle que ambos no son necesarios...

Alecto se irguió iracunda a escasos centímetros de la otra bruja. Maldijo y escupió a los pies de Bellatrix, pero tuvo que retirarse. Ella decía la verdad, era la favorita de Lord Voldemort y hasta se rumoreaba que algo más… no podía arriesgarse a enfrentársele, caso opuesto a su hermana. Le dio la espalda y regresó en silencio hacia la chimenea y esperó que las dos mujeres cerrasen la gran puerta de madera. Con brillo perverso en los ojos agitó la varita y apareció papel y pluma. Tal vez no podía enfrentarse a Bella, pero podía vengarse de la arrogante Narcisa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione regresó al aula de DCAO en un estado de indeterminación y confusión total. El beso de Draco había logrado vivificarla nuevamente pero también inquietarla. ¿Sería posible que él no hubiese recibido su pergamino? Había escrito el nombre muy claro y elegido a una lechuza de apariencia saludable hacía dos días, pero tal vez aquella carta no fue recibida por el destinatario.

_Y si la recibió…entonces ¿Qué significa ese beso?... _

Giró disimuladamente el rostro hacia las mesas de atrás para intentar verlo, pero Draco continuaba charlando con el grupo de Slytherins junto a él, sin percatarse de nada. Regresó la vista hacia el pizarrón volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Pero Draco si se había dado cuenta de la inquietud en los ojos castaños. Y también a pesar de estar supuestamente hablando, sólo movía la cabeza y asentía de vez en cuando, porque su mente se encontraba trabajando a mil.

_¡Mierda!, no tenía que haber actuado así… ya lo había decidido también, todo ello era una locura, pero ¡Mierda! No pude aguantar ver como la comadreja la tocaba…. Me estoy volviendo loco, pero jamás había sentido tantos…. Tantos… ¡Celos!_

Draco cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos con tanta fuerza que toda la clase volteó a mirarlo. Sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza inmediatamente como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Pero desde el lugar opuesto, en la carpeta del profesor, Severus Snape lo observaba fijamente, casi atravesando su cráneo. Draco levantó la vista en el acto. Los ojos grises se posaron igualmente sobre los oscuros de su profesor.

_No… No lo logrará esta vez…_

Su tía definitivamente era una excelente maestra en Oclumancia… y él ya era un perfecto discípulo.

Snape desvió la vista segundos después. Y para disimular su sentir, les mandó a realizar una tarea consistente en leer 8 capítulos, hacer un resumen, presentarlo en pergamino y con gráficos actualizados, para la siguiente clase.

– Snape es un hijo de p–

– ¡Ron! – interrumpió Hermione a las justas, aunque por dentro sentía lo mismo – no es necesario que lo proclames.

– Además ya todos lo saben desde primer año – terció Harry, mientras caminaban rumbo a la siguiente clase.

Los tres conversaban animadamente después de salir de la asfixiante clase, alentados de ver como se le había compuesto el semblante a Hermione. Incluso ella bromeó algunas veces. No podía evitar sentirse dichosa, aunque todo estuviese cabeza arriba, aún tenía en sus labios el sabor mentolado de Draco. Y era más que suficiente para alegrarle el resto del día. Aunque le hubiese gustado hacer contacto visual con él y no verlo salir pavoneándose, como siempre, con su pandilla.

No volvió a cruzarse con él en todo el día, pero tuvo que aguantar a más no poder una hora completa a Harry y sus sospechas sobre Malfoy. No podía evitar sentirse de ese modo, aunque Harry estuviese en lo correcto, el amor por Draco hacían que se le nublaran las ideas. Harry estaba decidido a recuperar su libro de pociones y buscar algo que lo ayudase a probar que Malfoy tramaba algo. Y ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver como Harry desbarataba todo. Las cosas debían seguir su curso y su amigo no debía interferir en la misión de Draco. Así le doliera todo lo que ello significaba.

Después de cenar fue a la biblioteca sin justificarse. Necesitaba encontrar aquel viejo libro de recortes periodísticos.

Era bastante tarde cuando regresó, Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana en la sala común cuando ella lo divisó. Caminó directo a él y a Ron con una expresión de determinación que asustó a los chicos.

– Tenemos que hablar, Harry

– ¿De qué? – preguntó él con recelo.

– Del presunto Príncipe Mestizo.

Bien sabía Hermione que el Príncipe mestizo no era otro que Severus Snape, pero necesitaba hacer todo esa escena para que las cosas fueran como las recordaba y además lograr con ello que Harry olvidara por un momento su vigilancia a Draco.

– ¡Mira esto! ¡Mira la fotografía!

Harry tomó el papel y contempló la amarillenta fotografía animada. El pie de la foto rezaba: "Eileen Prince, capitana del equipo de gobstons de Hogwarts"

Tal como había ocurrido ya una vez, Harry estaba fastidiado y Hermione volvió a sentirse ofuscada con la conversación. Volvió a arremeter con exasperación:

– Bueno, de cualquier modo pienso averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre Eileen Prince.

– Que te diviertas – dijo Harry con fastidio.

– Gracias. ¡Y el primer sitio donde voy a buscar – añadió al llegar al hueco del retrato – es en el archivo de los premios de Pociones!

Salió frenética, aún ahora le desesperaba como Harry había logrado llevarse el crédito por las pociones de otro. Eso la crispaba porque sentía que no era justo. Ella se esforzaba mucho para obtener sus notas y jamás se permitiría hacer algo así. Y ahora Harry nuevamente quería recuperar ese estúpido libro. ¿Y si volvía a recuperar su falso fama de prodigioso?

_No, no y no… no puedo permitir esa injusticia_

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más que doblaba el desierto corredor. Pasaban de las nueve y sólo tenían autorización para patrullar los prefectos. Draco venía en sentido contrario, aunque tampoco él había divisado a Hermione viniendo como una tromba directo hacia él.

– ¡Diantre, _Hermione_! – Draco apenas se quitó del camino para evitar que ella lo atropellara y dijo lo primero que pensó – ¿Hacia dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar su nombre. Dio media vuelta sintiendo la conocida sensación de su corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo normal.

_Hermione…_

Le produjo un cosquilleo escuchar su nombre saliendo de los delgados labios. No estaba acostumbrada a ello. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa saltarina. Lo observó detenidamente; su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada su barbilla puntiaguda y los ojos brillaban como aquella noche en que hicieron el amor. Sacudió la cabeza con disimulo. Su fastidio se empezaba a convertir en otro tipo de emoción intensa. Trató de ahogar las razones que aparecían en ese preciso instante en su mente.

Acortó la distancia final que los separaba, sin dejar de admirarlo a los ojos. No debía hacerlo, pero era imposible estar junto a él y no tocarlo, estar a su lado y no aspirar su varonil aroma, verlo y no querer devorarlo. Su camisa perfecta, la corbata verde plata sujeta con el prendedor en forma de serpiente, la túnica negra con ribetes verduscos sin rugosidades y la medalla de prefecto prendida con elegancia hizo que olvidara cualquier decisión tomada. Levantó los brazos decidida y rodeó el cuello de Draco con ellos. Se pegó a él, mientras sentía como él exhalaba ronco y retrocedía con ella hacia quedar apoyado en la pared del corredor.

Definitivamente le gustaba el sabor de aquella boca. La suavidad de los labios y la presión exquisita de la lengua ávida contra su boca. Y la textura y calidez de la piel pálida y tibia contra su propia piel, de la fuerza de las manos sobre su cintura y de los jugosos sonidos que hacía al besarla. Ya no distinguía bien con quien se perdía más, si con el Draco-hombre que le había hecho el amor insuperablemente en su departamento en Londres o con este Draco-adolescente que lograba desconectarla de la realidad y la llevaba a otro nivel de conciencia con simples besos robados. Era demasiado para ella. Si continuaba en ello, jamás pararía, buscaría más y más y eso no era lo correcto, al menos no en ese momento de la vida de ambos.

Con el mayor esfuerzo y energía, Hermione se liberó de aquel beso que la incendiaba viva. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero comprendía que ya todo estaba dicho. Lo vio a los ojos por última vez antes de soltarlo y continuar con su camino.

El súbito fin hizo que Draco abriera los párpados con rapidez, desconcertado. Intentó sujetarla ciñendo su mano alrededor del esbelto brazo, pero ella se liberó y lo miró negando con la cabeza.

– Pero….

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza con el semblante triste. Nada debía ser así, pero lo era y no había opción para cambiar si es que deseaba llegar a amar al Draco de sus sueños. Giró y apuró el paso para desaparecer. Deseó en un momento que él corriera detrás de ella y la obligara a quedarse, pero sus pasos y sólo sus pasos retumbaron en el solitario corredor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa misma noche, Draco se rebanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento errático de Hermione Granger. Aún tenía pegado en su ropa el aroma floral de ella y sus labios aún estaban henchidos por aquel inesperado beso. Acostado sobre su cama, sin haberse quitado el uniforme, continuaba especulando, mirando al vacío, momentáneamente absorto nada más que en sus emociones.

Un gran pájaro negro golpeó la ventana con insistencia y Draco ensimismado tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el ruido provenía de su ventana. Caminó hacia el lugar y vio que aquel ave traía un sobre pegado a la pata izquierda. Parecía un gallinazo y no una usual lechuza y sumado a la hora en que llegaba, hizo que el corazón de Draco se acelerara de pronto. Eso no podía indicar nada bueno. Con urgencia quitó el pergamino de la asquerosa pata y se acercó al fuego de la lámpara para leer su contenido.

_DM_

_Querido amiguito, sabes del profundo aprecio que siento por tus padres, a pesar de todas las habladurías en su contra que circulan en el medio. Sobre todo a tu madre, esa dulce mujer tan preocupada por tu salud y bienestar y también por la de su amado esposo. Es por eso que escribo esta carta, a pesar de las consecuencias que pueda acarrearme, pero es necesario que te advierta de una delicada situación. Sé que tu madre no te ha comentado nada, debido al gran amor que te tiene, pero yo estoy al tanto que eres un joven fuerte, decidido y honorable que no dejaría a su padre sufrir ninguna desgracia más. Y es que ha llegado a mis oídos la noticia que a tu padre a más tardar este fin de semana le estarán aplicando el mayor correctivo posible existente en donde se encuentra retirado actualmente. ¿Tú entiendes, verdad muchacho?_

_Un _beso_, querido amigo, un _beso_ de mi parte. Todo depende de ti y de la celeridad en tus asuntos._

_AC_

Draco terminó de leer la carta sintiendo con cada palabra que se hundía en una de sus pesadillas, sólo que esta vez se estaban haciendo realidad. No era necesario que analizara mucho la carta, su padre, Azkaban y el beso de un dementor… No podía permitir que su padre sufriera aquella horrorosa muerte en vida. Debía apurarse en reparar aquel maldito armario, conseguir que los mortífagos entren al colegio y lo más importante: matar al viejo Dumbledore.

Ahora no podía hacer materialmente nada, pero mañana sería otro día. Con lentitud se dejó caer en el lecho, inmóvil, con los ojos congelados sobre el amarillento pergamino que estaba sellando su destino. Minutos antes estaba rememorando sensaciones agradables y ahora simplemente su corazón estaba vacío.

Horas y horas pasaron y su cerebro iba forjando, ideando, razonando como jamás antes lo había hecho. Pasó la noche despierto en el lecho. Sólo se levantó una vez para mirar el cielo nublado y las curvas de humo gris y plateado que se deslizaban sobre la luna blanca. Eso recordaba que hacían sus padres cuando estaban separados por algún viaje. Miraban la luna para sentirse conectados. Aquel pensamiento le aceleró el corazón que empezó a golpear contra sus costillas.

Había estado intentando mantener el miedo a raya desde que llegó el primer recordatorio ensangrentado y desde la última visita de navidad a su casa, pero ahora éste miedo le envolvía sin reservas, pareciendo arrastrarse por su piel, latiendo en su pecho, cerrando su garganta. Ya no se trataba sólo de él, tenía la vida de su padre entre sus manos. Así lo entendía y el lacerante dolor regresaba. El antiguo reloj regalo de su abuelo retumbaba en aquel silencio infinito. Los minutos se estiraron a lo que bien podrían haber sido años. El más ligero sonido de viento o el canto de alguna cigarra le hacía saltar, pero finalmente con las primeras luces, los sentidos de Draco parecían más alerta de lo normal. Supo que lo había conseguido. Había descubierto la manera de salvar a su padre y a él…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se extraño de no ver a Draco ni en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo. Incluso tampoco había asistido a la clase de DCAO que tenían juntos. Snape había visto el asiento vacío y arrugado el ceño con disimulo. Garabateó un pergamino lo cerró e hizo que un alumno saliera del aula para llevarlo. Con la mayor cautela logró leer a quien iba dirigido el sobre y no se equivocó, Snape también estaba preocupado por la ausencia del chico. Algo sucedía pero no identificaba claramente el motivo.

Mientras descansaba en la sala común después de almorzar, sentada junto a la ventana viendo los árboles moverse con lentitud, repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos que estaban por venir. Cuantas horas difíciles venían por delante. Tendría que enfrentarse a mortífagos, volver a sentir pánico de que sus amigos fueran lastimados, llorar a Dumbledore nuevamente…. De pronto, abrió los ojos horrorizada… giró el rostro hacia el enorme calendario de la sala común. Hoy… ese era el día. Como había sido tan descuidada en no fijarse en la fecha. Precisamente hoy, en su pasado, Draco había conseguido reparar el armario evanescente y enfrentarse a Dumbledore. Sin importarle nada, saltó de la ventana con agilidad y casi cae sobre un alumno de segundo. Debía ver a Draco por última vez. Luego de que hiciera aquella infame misión encargada por Voldemort pasarían años antes de volver a verlo, al menos eso había sucedido en su otra realidad. El nunca había regresado al colegio después de ello. Tenía que apresurarse y despedirse de él. Salió en el acto del lugar, recorrió los pasillos del séptimo piso tan deprisa como pudo y llegó finalmente a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Tal vez Draco ya había llegado antes y tendría que esperarlo salir y ella no podría saber con exactitud cuando ocurriría. Pero en el mejor de los casos podría no haber llegado o salido para hablar con Snape. Debía esperar…

Transcurrieron sólo unos minutos cuando lo divisó presuroso por un extremo del corredor. Ella instintivamente se escondió tras la enorme armadura de metal frente a ella y esperó que se acercara. Su corazón se encogió ante la visión fantasmal de Draco. El semblante desencajado, los ojos hundidos y sombríos con un ligero color escarlata. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y deslucida:

– ¿Quién demonios está allí?

Con la varita apuntándola, Hermione dejó su escondite con lentitud. Avanzó hacia él aún sin saber exactamente que iba hacer o decir.

Draco la observó turbado, estaba tan concentrado en su cometido que ningún otro pensamiento o emoción cabía dentro de él. Por eso le desconcertó aquella visión de la chica, viniendo hacia él con resolución. Dio un traspié involuntario, lo que menos deseaba ahora era embrollarse más, pero ella siguió avanzando…

Estaba decidido a no hacer nada esta vez, no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. Estiró los brazos lejos de su cuerpo para atajarla. Ciñó sus delicados hombros y la detuvo; pero ocurrió algo… tal vez la luz tenue en el corredor o los débiles rayos solares preludio del atardecer que se colaban por la gran ventana frente a ellos y que irradiaron sobre la figura de Hermione, concediéndole una fulgor de luz dorada a su alrededor. Sus cabellos castaños, desordenados centellaban con miles de motitas doradas como si estuviesen encendidos. Parecía una figura irreal y sus ojos castaños… En ellos había una mezcla de cariño y tristeza que lograron que la mente de Draco se apaciguara.

Llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de Hermione y lo acarició mientras subía con urgencia hasta las mejillas encendidas de la chica. Se detuvo en los ojos castaños apenas unos segundos antes de hundirse en los labios entreabiertos de Hermione.

Si Hermione esperaba un beso apasionado, febril, desquiciante se había equivocado. Draco sólo se estaba despidiendo. Para él, no había marcha atrás; sólo quería alejarla para siempre. Ahora que podía hacerlo con un último beso, porque cuando terminara con su misión, ella lo despreciaría eternamente.

Apenas tocó sus labios por unos segundos, pero la fuerza que aplicó en ellos, estremeció a Hermione. Sabía que él se estaba conteniendo, que en cualquier momento explotaría, nadie en su sano juicio podía resistir tanta presión por tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos y trató de prolongar aquella caricia, pero Draco bajó las manos hacia sus hombros nuevamente, y todavía contra los rojos labios musitó con voz ronca y enérgica:

– No tengo tiempo ahora, Granger. Aléjate.

Dentro de Draco, cualquier rastro de felicidad anterior era simplemente un sueño, un pasado lejano que empezaba a disolverse como la bruma. No podía sentir nada más que miedo y sufrimiento; ni siquiera el nuevo sentimiento hacia Hermione lograba sacarlo de la encrucijada en que se encontraba su alma. A pesar de estar tan cerca de lograrlo, no se sentía capaz de poder cumplir con su misión, jamás podría matar a Dumbledore, esa era la pura realidad. Pero debía ejecutarlo o lo harían con su padre. Era el viejo o la persona que admiraba y que amaba.

Hermione se tambaleó ante el súbito empujón. Draco se limitó a retroceder sin mirarla a la cara. Ella intentó nuevamente acercarse pero él negó con la cabeza.

– Necesitaba verte… yo dije muchas cosas en ese pergamino… pero… ya no sé que es correcto y que no… Mi razón dice algo pero mi… pero mi corazón obra diferente. Jamás pensé que podía encontrarme en un tormento semejante – Hermione habló a duras penas, con la voz apenas audible.

– Tormento… ¿Tormento? – Draco esbozó una mueca sardónica. Necesitaba mantener su autocontrol, su sangre fría para realizar su tarea y ella suponía que lo que le ocurría podía compararse siquiera en algo a lo de él–. ¿Crees que tu vida fácil y cómoda puede tener sufrimientos y pesadumbres? – Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Bajó el rostro demudada. Draco en ese momento estaría destrozado por dentro ante la desquiciada obra que estaba a punto de cometer y ella le hablaba de tormentos. ¡Tonta!

– Márchate y no regreses más – Draco se movió incómodo sobre su lugar.

– Espera por favor – sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien… o por lo menos que reconsideres o que pienses bien que… que siempre habrá otros caminos

_¡Demonios! No debo convencerlo de lo contrario… pero no puedo dejar que pase por todo. Quizás Dumbledore se equivoca y justamente las cosas deban cambiar. El no debe morir y Draco no tendría que tirarse eso a la espalda. Dumbledore debería ayudarlo, protegerlo, como le ofreció, pero antes de llegar a estar frente a frente con él apuntándole. Quizás deba detenerlo y convencerlo de desistir y acudir donde Harry o Dumbledore… ellos pueden ayudarlo… él nos puede ayudar…_

– No hay otros caminos, Granger. Y ahora márchate. Necesito hacer algunas cosas – le dedicó una mirada de lado y metió las manos con impaciencia en los bolsillos. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no pudo terminar de arreglar el armario en la mañana por que Snape lo había llamado, metiendo las narices. Ahora tenía que emplear el tiempo y lo estaba perdiendo discutiendo con ella. – ¡Vamos muévete!

– Cálmate, Draco, sólo quiero ayudarte… creo que puedo hacerlo… podemos hablar con alguien de tus problemas, tal vez el director… o quizás hasta Harry… todo se puede solucionar en esta vida, menos la muerte…

Aquellos nombres y la consabida frase dicha sin intención, fue el detonante para que Draco perdiera la ecuanimidad. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba y estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad de su padre. Un pensamiento nefasto de pronto llegó a su mente… quizás todo aquello no era más que una argucia… una trampa de Potter o una orden del viejo para averiguar que se traía entre manos. No lo permitiría… su mente se nublaba nuevamente con el terror de perder a su padre y la decepción que empezaba a apretarle la garganta como un estrujón.

– ¡Tú estás aquí para espiarme! – caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a ella. El rostro se le había puesto rojo de la indignación. Le lanzó una mirada asesina. – Lárgate antes que te haga daño…

La amenaza logró atemorizar a Hermione. El estado de conmoción de Draco podía hacer que actuara impetuosamente sin ningún control. Pero no quería dejarlo, su corazón no lo deseaba.

– Por favor… sólo escúchame un poco más…

Pero cometió el mayor error al intentar evitar que Draco entrara en la sala de los Menesteres. Había caminado pasando el tapiz de los trols bailarines y llegado a la pared de piedra lisa e impenetrable donde se ubicaba la sala. Se apoyó frente a la pulida pared, en un intento infantil de evitar que Draco ingresara.

Esto le bastó a Draco para confirmar su delirante idea. Ella sólo se había entregado a él para espiarlo. Quizás en otro momento y lugar Draco se hubiese dado cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba aquel concepto, pero con su corazón a punto de estallar, su cerebro aplastado por la presión y el lacerante dolor que aumentaba hora tras hora era lo único que le parecía real. La tomó de los hombros, oprimiendo con sus fuertes manos el delicado cuerpo mientras la sacudía, negándose a mirarla de frente. Avanzaron hacia el final del corredor, él empujándola y ella retrocediendo incontroladamente por la fuerza de Draco. Lágrimas corrían por las rojas mejillas encendidas, pero aún así Draco continuaba alejándola del lugar. Cuando llegaron al final del corredor, Draco la soltó de improviso haciendo que Hermione casi cayera sobre el áspero piso. Con una última mirada glacial, el atormentado Slytherin espetó fríamente sus últimas palabras.

– No hay nada más que hacer o decir. Desaparece de aquí… y de mi vida.

* * *

**¡Rayos! Difícil situación la de Draco, sólo hay que ponerse en su pellejo para vislumbrar en algo, lo que se siente estar bajo tanta presión. Cualquiera actuaría de esa manera… en fín, ya verán como va desarrollándose la trama. Y el sgte cap, se basa en el capítulo 27 de HP6 "La torre alcanzada por el rayo"; por lo que tienen tarea para la casa, a desempolvar el libro y a leer nuevamente!!**

**Tema aparte, quiero agradecer a los reviews que me han enviado, está demás decir que les agradezco mucho sus palabras, sus frases, sus consejos y sus elogios. Realmente es la dosis de confianza para saber que lo que hago vale la pena, que las horas robadas y el esfuerzo es bien recompensado. Muchas gracias chicas!!**

**Gise.**


	21. el dragon llega a la torre

CAP 21 . EL DRAGON LLEGA A LA TORRE

**Holass:**

**Un capítulo de acción!!. Normalmente no me gusta escribir sobre escaramuzas y luchas, pero he de ser franca que en este capítulo si me encantó hacerlo. Además es importantísimo para que entiendan la evolución de Draco como personaje en esta historia.**

**No puedo adelantar más, y aunque no es un capítulo romántico, es vital en la historia y espero que también lo disfruten.**

**(ya saben está basado en el capítulo 27 de HP6 "La torre alcanzada por el rayo")**

**Enjoy it!**

**Gise.**

**PD. Algunas frases y/o pequeños diálogos son de HP6 y fueron utilizados para uso no comercial, ni para beneficio propio, sólo con afán de divertir y entretener unos momentos a los lectores en esta página. Así que, señores de Warner Bross y/o Sra. Rowling… por favor no me enjuicien o embarguen los pocos bienes que tengo….**

**Digo, no?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21 – EL DRAGON LLEGA A LA TORRE**

Un paso adelante, otro másatrás, estaba avanzando, definitivamente caminaba hacia algún lugar, ya que las paredes laterales se deslizaban a ambos lados con ella. Pero no tenía la certeza de estar haciéndolo, porque su mente nebulosa y vacía no registraba pensamiento alguno. Simplemente continuaba obedeciendo aquella orden imperiosa y punzante que él había rugido. Era el adiós. Aquella certeza indiscutible laceró su corazón todavía más. No volvería a verlo, tal y como había sucedido en su realidad. Volvería a encontrarse con él dentro de diez años. Diez largos y solitarios años sin su presencia. Tendría que aguantar saberlo casado y con un hijo, tendría que amarlo en silencio, sola, sin dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón. Diez años sin verlo, porque había huido hacia alguna parte del planeta y luego aparecido casado con Cho.

¿Para que había regresado ella entonces?, ¿Cuál era esa oportunidad de volver a hacer las cosas que mencionó Dumbledore, si todo iba a ser igual? No lo entendía. Quizás se trataba de evitar los hechos más relevantes para ella, como la muerte de Ginny y Ron… pero ¿Y que ocurría con Draco, no podía ayudarlo también? O tendría que ayudarse él mismo para madurar…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando por el castillo, ni que clases había perdido cuando repentinamente chocó contra un estudiante que iba corriendo en sentido contrario.

– Yo… yo lo lamento – se disculpó mientras le tendía una mano a Jimmy Peakes que ahora estaba en el suelo.

– No, el que lo lamenta soy yo – exclamó el chico algo cohibido al tiempo que sacudía su túnica y se incorporaba – . Estoy algo apurado. Voy al despacho de Dumbledore para insistir sobre la creación del torneo inter colegios de clubes de gobstons. Ojalá y esta vez me reciba, porque siempre está ocupado o simplemente no se encuentra en Hogwarts…

Y sacudiendo nuevamente lasu túnica, volvió a correr hacia el final del pasadizo.

Jimmy Peakes…. Peakes…. Ese nombre…

Hermione hurgó en su memoria… ¡Claro! Era el chico que minutos más tarde le entregaría a Harry un pergamino escrito por Dumbledore. Ellos dos irían a buscar el Horrocrux, el guardapelo en medio de la vasija llena de veneno que Dumbledore bebería. Todo estaba ocurriendo según lo recordaba. Debía apresurarse para llegar donde sus amigos. Si las cosas debían mantenerse exactas, ella debería estar allí cuando entregasen ese rollo de pergamino. Así tuviese que esconder su dolor, se avecinaban tiempos violentos para sus amigos y ella debía ser un apoyo y no un estorbo. Iría hacia el lugar, se sentaría a esperar en la sala común el regreso de Harry de la entrevista con Dumbledore, esperaría la entrega del mapa del merodeador por Harry además de su botella de Felix Felicis y la triste advertencia de vigilar a Draco y a Severus Snape.

Se limpió una lágrima al saber que dentro de unas horas, ella tendría que enfrentarse, varita en mano, a la persona que amaba. Aquel sentimiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera de pena.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Draco soltó un grito de júbilo que retumbó entre el montón de estanterías empolvadas y llenas de objetos escondidos por generaciones de alumnos. Lo había conseguido. Al fin ese armario de pesadilla estaba reparado. Un sentimiento de orgullo y jactancia inevitable empezó a subirle por el cuerpo casi como sangre caliente devolviéndole en algo el color. Él había logrado abrir un camino para que los mortífagos ingresaran a Hogwarts. Había conseguido lo que nadie en miles de años. Sólo y sin ayuda. de nadie. Ahora ninguno se atrevería a cuestionar su capacidad ni su valía. Incluso su madre tendría que aceptar que ya no era un crío. Volvió a gritar de satisfacción.

¿Quién hay ahí?

El grito sorprendido quebró el silencio del amplio pabellón consiguiendo que Draco se sobresaltara.

_¿Cómo demonios entró alguien aquí?_

_Nadie sabe en que se convierte esta sala…_

_A menos que…._

_¡ELLA!_

La adrenalina empezó a fluir por todo su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron ante el inminente esfuerzo. Debía salir de allí a como diera lugar. No podía perder más tiempo en discusiones sin sentido que lo único que lograrían sería atrasarlo y peligrar la vida de su padre. Calculó la salida en línea recta a él y con un movimiento rápido extrajo del bolsillo de la túnica una alforja con un extraño polvo y lo arrojó hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz.

_Debo recordar escribir una nota de agradecimiento a los fenómenos Weasel…._ – se burló mentalmente – _Este polvo peruano es excelente…_

Volvió a escuchar ruidos como vidrios estrellándose contra el duro suelo y el miedo volvió a envolverlo. Tal vez ella no estaba sola y sus estúpidos amigos habían venido con ella a detenerlo. Sin perder más tiempopensarlo esta vez, corrió como un loco hacia donde creía estaba la salida. Con el corazón a punto de estallar y la adrenalina dominando su sistema, se impulsó hacia delante con fuerza sin importarle ya nada.

Un golpe sordo y un lamento fue todo lo que Draco alcanzó a percibir antes de conseguir salir de la sala. El hombro derecho empezó a latirle por la fuerza del porrazo pero no le importóafectó. Sólo corrió y corrió sin importarle las miradas que generaba a su paso. Sólo se detuvo cuando pudo recostarse tras la puerta de su habitación en la sala común de Slytherin.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala común. Hermione aparentemente interesada en la charla de Ron, pero interiormente con el alma pendiendo de un hilo ante el preludio de lo que venía. Harry hizo su aparición de pronto por el hueco del retrato. Se acerc

– ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione–. ¿Estás bien? – añadió preocupada.

– Sí, estoy bien – contestó Harry, pero pasó a su lado sin detenerse.

_Está empezando… ¡Oh no!_ – rezó mentalmente la chica.

– No puedo entretenerme – explicó Harry jadeando después de regresar de su dormitorio donde había tomado el mapa del merodeador y la botella de Felix Felice–. Dumbledore cree que he venido a buscar sólo mi capa invisible. Escuchen….

Les explicó rápidamente a donde iba y porqué. Sin hacer caso de los gritos de Hermione ni las atolondradas preguntas de Ron.

– ¿Entienden lo que esto significa? – concluyó atropelladamente–. Dumbledore no estará en el colegio esta noche, de modo que Malfoy va a tener vía libre para llevar a cabo lo que está tramando. ¡No escúchenme! – suspiró con énfasis al ver que sus amigos trataban de interrumpirlo– . Sé que era Malfoy el que gritaba de alegría en la Sala de los Menesteres. Toma.

Y tal como lo recordaba Hermione les entregó la botellita dorada les conminó a llamar al resto del ED y a proteger a Ginny. Luego salió disparado por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

– ¿Crees que haya algo de razón en lo que dijo? – preguntó Ron visiblemente incómodo.

– Sólo sé que es nuestro amigo y confía en nosotros. Venga Ron, debemos empezar a actuar…

Y con la sensación de un nudo apretando su garganta, Hermione se dirigió con Ron hacia el dormitorio para empezar a ejecutar las disposiciones dadas por Harry.

Harry y Dumbledore traspasaron las verjas de Hogwarts y llegaron al desierto camino de Hogsmeade, que estaba en penumbra. La oscuridad se incrementaba a medida que caminaban y cuando llegaron a la calle principal ya era de noche. En las ventanas de las casas que había encima de las tiendas titilaban las luces y al acercarse a Las Tres Escobas oyeron fuertes gritos:

– ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar! – bramó la señora Rosmerta, que en ese momento echaba de su local a un mago cochambroso–. ¡Ah, hola Albus! Qué tarde vienes….

– Buenas noches, Rosmerta, buenas noches. Discúlpame, pero voy a Cabeza de Puerco… Espero que no te ofendas, pero esta noche prefiero un ambiente más tranquilo. Y diciendo esto Dumbledore, con Harry escondido bajo la capa, desaparecieron al doblar la esquina del callejón.

Rosmerta miró hacia donde el anciano profesor había girado y con un rictus en el rostro entró hacia su local. Caminó como autómata hacia la parte trasera de la barra, se inclinó con sutileza pero segundos más tarde empezó a buscar frenéticamente algo entre los cacharros y vasos que había allí. Al fin la encontró. Dentro de una cajita de plata, reposando en el fondo, apenas con un ligero brillo, una moneda dorada, un galeón mágico esperaba tranquilamente el toque de la varita de la mujer para calentarse y cambiar de numeración al igual que su otro par que se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo, en el bolsillo de un joven estudiante de la casa de Slytherin.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Draco llegó jadeando a su dormitorio y tiró la puerta sin importar los murmullos que había a su alrededor. Poco le importaba que pensaran sus compañeros. El miedo volvía a ceñirlo, recorriendo su cuerpo con lentitud y cerrando su garganta de a pocos. En cualquier momento vendrían a buscarlo… ella lo descubrió todo y ya debía haberlo entregado a Dumbledore. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Lo expulsarían o tal vez… tal vez lo mandarían a Azkaban junto a su padre.

Aquella posibilidad lo aterró. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como su padre. No soportaría el encierro ni a los dementores… se volvería loco en cuestión de días…. O tal vez hasta le aplicarían aquel espantoso beso…

_Ella no sería capaz…_ un dejo de cordura irrumpió en su mente _pero… ¿quién más sabía que estaba allí dentro?_

Una nausea enorme lo envolvió e hizo que se recostara sobre el lecho. Había estado tan cerca de lograr su objetivo y ella lo había truncado. No sabía que sentir. La odiaba tanto como también la anhelaba. Se aborrecía por sentir aquello tan ambivalente y se odiaba más por siquiera pensarlo. Hermione Granger lo había traicionado y era lo único que debería interesarle. Sólo le quedaba esperar el llamado a su puerta y que Dumbledore en persona, junto a su estúpida cuadrilla de remolones vinieran por él.

Un hecho cortó el filo de sus pensamientos: una súbita quemazón se irradió en el bolsillo trasero del costoso pantalón de lanilla. El galeón que le había dado a la señora Rosmerta y cuyo fin era mantenerlo al tanto de las andanzas del viejo Dumbledore estaba caliente. Con premura procedió a extraer la moneda y la contempló atónito por varios segundos.

_No comprendo… si ella me delató; entonces porqué Dumbledore abandona Hogwarts… ¿No sería lo lógico suponer que debería quedarse e interrogarme?_

Se levantó de la cama como un resorte: _Si el viejo sospecha de mí, ¿por qué abandona el castillo?... a menos que…_

Draco ahogó las ganas de gritar. No debían haberle creído a ella, ni una sola palabra.

El plan debía seguir su curso. Por lo que volvió a salir sin importar cuestionamientos ni llamados de sus compañeros. Debía apresurarse en llegar nuevamente a la Sala de los Menesteres y comunicarse con los mortífagos.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

– "…Travesura realizada…"

Ron cerró el mapa del merodeador frustrado de no encontrar a Malfoy en ninguna parte del castillo. Tal y como había supuesto Harry todo hacía indicar que Draco estaría en la Sala de los Menesteres, invisible hasta para el efectivo mapa.

– Ron… tal vez Drac…Malfoy no está exactamente en la Sala…

– Creo que Harry tiene algo de razón en todo esto, Hermione. No creo que Malfoy sea un… bueno un mortífago, pero de que trama algo, no hay duda. ¡No perdamos tiempo y vayamos hacia allá!

– Pero yo creo…

– ¡Rayos, Hermione! – intervino Ginny exasperada – Si Harry piensa que Malfoy trae algo entre manos, es mejor que salgamos de dudas. Y si te molesta tanto vigilarlo – le lanzó una mirada suspicaz – Ron, Neville y yo iremos a montar guardia en el pasadizo, mientras Luna y tú vigilaran a Snape, tal como pidió Harry.

– Bueno… yo….

– ¡Démonos prisa! – apremió Ginny y miró a Neville que tenía el semblante algo pálido pero la varita firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos – No debemos perder un minuto más en palabrerías ¡Andando!

Hermione observó como sus tres amigos desaparecían por el corredor con la mayor rapidez. El conocido nudo en la garganta volvió a fastidiarla. Luna desde su rincón por primera vez hacía contacto visual con ella. Sus grandes ojos azules como platos brillaron unos instantes.

– Yo tampoco creo que Malfoy sea completamente malo. Me figuro que su comportamiento sólo es una coraza exterior como los escregutos de Hagrid.

_Y al igual que ellos, suelen quemarte si te acercas demasiado…._

Hermione volteó para evitar que sus pensamientos pudiesen vislumbrarse en su mirada. Era suficiente con las exactitudes de Luna como para arriesgarse a que ella adivinara también lo que acontecía en su alma.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Cuando Draco apareció en Borgin y Burkes, causó un pequeño revuelo entre las personas allí presentes. Borgin, Amycus, Gibbon y un mago con el cabello rojo que podría fácilmente ser confundido con uno de los Weasley. Ninguno daba crédito a sus ojos. El muchacho había conseguido salir del castillo. Con celeridad lo tomaron del brazo y en un revuelo de capas desaparecieron para finalmente aparecer en la mansión de los Malfoy.

– ¡Madre! – Draco gritaba eufórico mientras subía la imponente escalera que dominaba el vestíbulo principal. Emocionado por verla y comunicarle que pronto acabaría aquella pesadilla recorría los pasillos de su mansión como un enajenado. Pateó algunos elfos en el camino pero no le importó. Debía contarle como lo había logrado.

– Si estás buscando a Narcisa, me temo que pierdes el tiempo, joven Malfoy – Alecto irrumpió en el invernadero donde Draco había entrado a buscar a su madre – Ella y tu adorada tía Bella salieron muy temprano el día de hoy. Creo que a visitar a tu padre… ¿tú entiendes no muchacho?, casi una despedida. Sabes que en Azkaban son muy estrictos y hay manera de comunicarse con ellas. Y como no podemos esperarlas…..

Draco empuñó la varita bajo la túnica. Odiaba a aquella achaparrada mujer pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su madre le había advertido lo peligroso que sería enfrentarse a algún miembro de la pandilla y él no era ningún estúpido para desafiar a un mortífago con experiencia, aún a pesar de llevarle casi tres palmos a la mujer. Le dio una mirada de soslayo cargada de arrogancia, tal como su madre hacía y salió sin decir nada rumbo a la estancia, donde Amycus empezaba a hacer planes para tomar el colegio.

_Estúpido niñato… pero ya se les acabará el engreimiento a toda la familia cuando éste mocoso falle_

Alecto siguió los pasos de Malfoy aún rumiando por el camino.

– ¡No debemos molestar al Señor Tenebroso hasta que este imberbe cumpla con la misión! – gritaba con los ojos inyectados Gibbon, el mago pelirrojo – Nos dijo bien claro que el muchacho debe actuar sólo; nosotros seremos su protección y ¡eso es todo!

– ¡Pero jamás conseguirá desarmar y matar a Dumbledore! – replicaba furiosa Alecto – ¡Es sólo un presuntuoso crío, debemos dejarlo aquí e ir nosotros solos a Hogwarts!

– Igual no debemos desobedecer las órdenes del amo – terció desde un rincón un mago corpulento de rubios cabellos – las órdenes fueron ir con el muchacho y conseguir atrapar al viejo.

– ¡Claro que soy capaz de enfrentar a Dumbledore! – Draco apretó los dientes y se adelantó hacia los mortífagos en discusión – El señor tenebroso me encomendó esta misión y la cumpliré y mi padre saldrá en libertad. ¡No me arriesgaré a que algo salga mal!

– Calma, calma, muchacho – Desde el otro extremo de la estancia, Amycus, el mortífago a cargo, mordía una pajita y esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra–. Nada puede salir mal. Es más, he conseguido alguna ayudita extra…digo, para estar seguros. ¿No es así, Fenrir?

– Por supuesto, amigo Amycus.

Draco sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espina dorsal. Esa voz parecía una especie de rugido y provenía de un tipo alto y delgado de abundante cabello canoso terminado en sendas patillas a los lados de la surcada cara. Se acercó hacia él con movimientos ágiles, como un lobo al acecho y le puso la mano al hombro a la par que sonreía gustoso. Draco sintió náuseas al comprobar los dientes afilados y el intenso hedor, una mezcla de mugre, sudor y sangre que despedía. Sus largas y amarillentas uñas se ciñeron en torno al hombro y le apretaron considerablemente.

En un ínfimo espacio de tiempo, Draco tuvo conciencia de la vaguedad de sus pensamientos. Ilusamente creyó que todo se trataba de pararse frente al viejo, pero ahora allí, junto a aquel despreciable semi-humano, se dio contra la realidad. No sólo su padre y él corrían peligro. Aquellos mortífagos y en especial Grayback sólo deseaban sangre, querían matar a quien se enfrentara a ellos o simplemente matar por diversión. Y en Hogwarts estaban sus compañeros. ¿Cómo es que no lo había analizado ni considerado? – tragó saliva ruidosamente – ¿Cuántos debían morir para que su padre y su familia se salvaran? Tal vez, hasta mordiera a alguien de su propia casa… Se imaginó a Pansy o a Blaise heridos o mordidos… y de pronto la imagen de Hermione, en el suelo y con el cuello desgarrado bajo las garras de Grayback hizo que se apartara de un brinco del hombre lobo.

– Tranquilo muchacho…. Nadie quiere robarte el crédito por lo que has hecho – Amycus apenas podía refrenar la sorna en su tono – Fenrir se enteró que había una incursión a su viejo colegio y simplemente quiere pasar a dejar sus saludos. Vamos, no seas tan melindroso con eso y mejor apurémonos en ir al lugar.

– Yo… creo… creo que debemos respetar el plan inicial… sólo los cinco…

– Y perderme el placer de visitar mi alma mater – Greyback rió dejando ver sus afilados dientes–. Al señor Tenebroso no le molestará que me haya colado para echar una… garrita.

– No perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a Hogwarts – cortó de pronto Amycus – Draco, tu debes subir a la torre más alta y poner el cebo para que el viejo regrese de su visita al bar. Supongo que sabrás hacer nuestra marca en el cielo ¿o me equivoco?

– ¡Claro que sé como hacer la marca tenebrosa! – Draco cerró los puños indignado, pero igual de aterrorizado de contemplar aquella posibilidad.

– Entonces, debemos apresurarnos. Toma – le entregó a Draco una bolsita llena de polvo peruano de la oscuridad y la reseca mano de la gloria – Tú irás por delante para despejar el camino. Nosotros te seguiremos… para protegerte, claro está…

Draco ceñía su varita bajo la túnica pero no por eso podía dejar de temblar. Se estremeció de pensar que ellos podían notar su nerviosismo y su pánico y que lo dejaran allí. No podía permitir eso. Si lo hacían, no habría futuro para él ni para su familia. Eso era seguro. Lord Voldemort jamás le perdonaría tal cobardía. Exhaló finalmente y con la resolución marcada en su cabeza, caminó hacia su batalla personal con el miedo.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

– ¡No puedo seguir con esta duda!... ¡Debemos marcharnos, Luna y averiguar que está sucediendo arriba!... Si al menos tuviese el mapa del merodeador…

Hermione rondaba como loca el pasillo junto a la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape.

– ¿Porqué mejor no jugamos a contar hydipuks voladores? Así podíamos matar el tiempo – Luna respondió con los ojos enormes pero cándidos.

– Ya casi es media noche – Hermione la cortó sin miramientos – y aún no tenemos noticias de ellos… sería mejor que yo fue–

Pero un pequeño tumulto venía hacia ellas. El profesor Flitwick bajaba corriendo a las mazmorras gritando que había mortífagos en el castillo. Pasó a lado de ambas sin siquiera notar su presencia y entró hecho una pequeña tromba en el despacho del profesor Snape.

_¡Demonios! Había olvidado que Flitwick venía hacia aquí… y si mal no recuerdo, Snape lo atacará._

No había terminado de pensarlo cuando escuchó el consabido golpe y vio a Snape salir alterado del despacho. Ella intentó cortarle el paso, pero Snape murmuró algo de un desmayo y que se necesita atención urgente. Luna la acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo jalándola al interior del recinto. Hermione intentó liberarse para correr detrás de Snape, pero el contemplar a su pobre profesor sangrando de la cabeza al haberse golpeado con la punta del escritorio al caer, fue motivo suficiente para quedarse a curarlo y luego intentar llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos… y Draco.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

– ¡AHORA!

Draco fue empujado literalmente a través de la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Con torpeza a causa del excesivo temblor, lanzó hacia el cielo el polvo peruano que le habían suministrado y todo quedó sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Escuchaba voces conocidas y trató infructuosamente de adivinar si ella estaría allí.

_Estoy loco….estoy a punto de morir….y sigo pensando en esa traicionera _sangresucia

Oía claramente los hechizos que lanzaban los amigos de Potter, _Lumus, incendio_… pero sabía que aquel polvo lograría detener los avances, al menos hasta que no se le acabara. Sintió de pronto una mano sobre su nuca que lo conminaba a seguir, alzó la mano de la gloria para ver quien era. Amycus le miraba con ojos desquiciados.

– ¡Muévete niño, debes apurarte y poner la marca!

Corrieron con dirección a la torre de Astronomía, se escuchaban los pasos y los gritos de la guardia de Dumbledore detrás de ellos. Intentó tirar más polvo, pero su alforja estaba vacía. Casi petrificado vio como su ex – profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupín, su prima Nimphadora, los Weasley y Longbotom empezaron a atacarlos. Los embrujos pasaban rozando los cuerpos y empezó la batalla.

Draco estaba completamente extraviado. Veía pasar todo como si fuese una pesadilla o un sueño en absoluto ajeno a él. Veía los rostros distorsionados por el ímpetu de la defensa y también por la perversidad y el placer de la agresión, empero no hacía ningún movimiento para pertenecer a aquella lucha. Tenía su varita de espino sujeta en la mano, pero al contrario de todos, no estaba en posición de ataque. Parecía que simplemente era un espectador ocasional.

– ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! – vociferó Gibbon tratándose de hacerse oír entre el fragor de la lucha, a la par que se agachaba para esquivar un rayo de luz roja – ¡Tienes que ir a la torre a poner la marca!

El yelmo de una estatua aterrizó a los pies de Draco e hizo que éste ladeara un poco el rostro. Fue suficiente para su suerte. Una maldición pasó rozando apenas unos centímetros de su cabeza y arrancó un pedazo de muro justo detrás de él. El polvillo hizo que el chico empezara a toser incontrolablemente.

Gibbon observó la escena y maldijo a viva voz. Justo lo que temía estaba ocurriendo; que Malfoy se acobardara y no hiciera lo que estaba planeado. Con furia, avanzó hacia la escalera para hacer el trabajo por su cuenta. Luego, cuando bajara, se encargaría de cobrárselas al chico. Tal vez podría lanzarle una maldición y decir que había sido lanzada por las huestes del viejo.. Cuando pasó a su lado, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que dobló en dos a Draco y lo hizo hincarse en el lugar.

Ni siquiera había logrado ponerse de pie cuando contempló a Gibbon bajando la escalera con el rostro desfigurado por la euforia. El mortífago había logrado conjurar la temida calavera verde fosforescente y puesto en marcha el cebo para que Dumbledore regresara al colegio. Al descender corrió junto a Draco y le fulminó con una patada directo al estómago. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas ante aquel brutal golpe y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el suelo sin poder ver nada a su alrededor. Pero para suerte de Draco, aquel rostro alterado por el paroxismo se congeló en el aire. El mortífago no había avanzado ni diez pasos, cuando frente al derrumbado Draco, Gibbon caía muerto producto de una de las maldiciones de su propio bando; del mago rubio que luchaba en el rellano. Cayó con la sonrisa deformada por la maldición junto a la escalera.

– ¡Levántate mocoso estúpido y haz tu trabajo!

Draco sintió que lo estrujaban del cuello de la túnica y lo jalaban con furia. Aún con el dolor en las tripas se incorporó como pudo y tratando de enfocar el panorama con los ojos aún vidriosos por el golpe en su rostro y tratando de ver a la persona que le daba aquella orden. Alecto tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y lo miraba con tal furia que Draco supuso que lo mataría allí mismo.

– ¡Sube a la torre y espera al anciano! – Alecto miraba hacia todos lados tratando de esquivar los rayos pero sin dejar de amenazar a Draco – ¡O me encargaré de contarle a nuestro amo que te acobardaste e hiciste que el plan fallara!

No había opción para él, debía continuar. Apretó los puños, con el pavor aún circundando su cuerpo. Debía enfrentar al viejo para salvar a su padre. No debía pensar en nada más.

Con un gruñido de valor avanzó por la escalera, varita en mano, dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus propios miedos.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

– ¡Draco!

Hermione corría hacia el lugar exacto donde había divisado la cabellera rubia del muchacho. Como una autómata, sin importarle su seguridad, se precipitaba hacia la escalera de la torre de astronomía para alcanzarlo. No sabía porqué o para qué, sólo necesitaba estar a su lado.

– ¡Hermione cuidado!

Sintió de pronto un golpe y terminó sentada junto a un pedazo de muro derribado. La cabeza le daba vueltas producto del porrazo que recibió. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar y contempló horrorizada a Neville en el suelo con un enorme corte en la cabeza y la túnica bañada en sangre. El chico había logrado salvarla de una maldición pero no había podido esquivarla del todo.

_Estúpida inconciente – _se recriminaba Hermione mentalmente mientras hacía movimientos con su varita, tratando de cerrar la herida de Neville. Había logrado arrastrar al muchacho debajo de una pequeña mesa y conjuraba velozmente un hechizo aprendido. Para suerte la herida no era de consideración y Neville se levantó en el acto para continuar luchando. Pero sirvió para hacer reflexionar a Hermione. Se engujó las lágrimas del rostro con ímpetu y se levantó. Varita en mano empezó a luchar. Ahora lo importante era defender a sus amigos.

_Ten mucho cuidado, Draco…_

Fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó antes de volcarse completamente a la protección de sus compañeros.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

– ¿Opciones?, ¿Qué opciones? – gritó Draco Malfoy – Tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo…

– Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos de que dispones para hacerlo.

– ¡Yo no tengo opciones! – dijo Malfoy que se había puesto tan pálido como Dumbledore – ¡Tengo que liquidarlo!, ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! Y ¡Matará a mi familia!

Draco trataba de controlar infructuosamente el temblor y la nausea que recorría todo su ser. Tenía la camisa empapada de sudor frío pegada al pecho y a la espalda y sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer la varita y empezaría a sufrir una convulsión. No podía despegar la vista de aquellos ojos azules, tan extrañamente cálidos, que lo miraban inmutables. No había miedo ni terror en ellos a pesar de saberse a punto de morir, sólo había humanidad en ellos…

– Me hago cargo de lo comprometido de tu posición. ¿Por qué, si no, crees que no te enfrenté antes? Porque sabía que lord Voldemort te mataría si se daba cuenta de que yo sospechaba de ti. – Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort – No me atreví a hablar contigo de la misión que sabía que te habían asignado, por si él utilizaba la Legeremencia contra ti – continuó Dumbledore- Pero ahora por fin, podemos hablar sin necesidad de andarnos con tapujos… Todavía no has cometido ningún crimen, ni le has causado ningún daño irreparable a nadie, aunque has tenido suerte de que tus víctimas indirectas hayan sobrevivido… Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco.

_¡Que demonios ocurre!... ¿Qué es todo esto? _– El sudor frío recorría la espalda de Draco y el temblor iba en aumento –_ Este viejo me está ofreciendo ayuda…. ¿Cómo es posible?...después de lo que he hecho… estando aquí parado, frente a él, con la varita apuntándole… ¿me ofrece su ayuda?..._

– …soy yo el que tiene la varita… Su suerte está en mis manos…

– No, Draco – corrigió Dumbledore – Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos.

_Yo sólo quería que reconocieran mi talento y mi valor, deseaba sentirme parte de algo extraordinario, del grupo que liderara el mundo mágico… pero ellos… él…_ – tragó saliva – _Mis padres pueden morir y ¡dijo que me mataría si fallaba!_ – La sien empezó a palpitarle dolorosamente _– ¿Valió la pena tanta lealtad hacia ellos?... y los que se supone debo despreciar, me tienden la mano…y a mi familia también. ¿Puede haber algo de verdad en todo esto…?_

Malfoy no respondió. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la mano seguía temblándole. A Harry, que estaba escondido presenciando toda la escena, le pareció que bajaba un poco la varita…

Lo siguiente que sucedió, Draco lo recordaría como una serie de cuadros móviles poco más o menos sin sonidos y en cámara lenta. Y fue justamente a raíz de aquel hecho irreal, aún para él. Ser testigo de aquel asesinato. Algo para lo que, aunque él lo creyera, no estaba preparado. Ver la muerte cara a cara.

_Snape…. Snape lo….mató… Dumbledore está muerto _

Fue una especie de shock eléctrico. Las palabras implorantes del anciano aún le taladraban el cerebro y la presión sobre su pecho era intensa. Estaba rogando por su vida y Snape lo había asesinado sin contemplación alguna. La nausea volvió a subir a su garganta. Sin aviso sintió los dedos fríos de su maestro como garras sobre su nuca y fue literalmente empujado por la puerta delante de Alecto y Amycus.

Saltó los peldaños de la escalera de caracol con ímpetu. En realidad no huía por miedo a ser capturado, huía de toda aquella vileza e ignominia. Quería dejar atrás toda aquella miseria humana. Todo le daba vueltas y el vómito era casi inminente. El oscuro pasillo estaba invadido por una nube de polvo pues se había derrumbado una parte del techo. Era difícil distinguir a las personas que estaban luchando, pero por alguna extraña razón su mirada se dirigió a un punto específico del lugar.

Allí estaba ella. Su cabello castaño rebelde ahora era de color cenizo y una masa desordenada de rizos sin control. Tenía arañones en su rostro y la túnica raída. Le pareció notar que tenía el labio inferior cortado…

_Debo ir hacia allá…_

Aquel pensamiento dominó por un instante su atribulada mente. Hizo el intento de correr pero un jalón en la túnica le contuvo. Snape volvía a empujarlo, cual marioneta, y lo lanzaba fuera del pasillo. Continuó su marcha sólo para levantar el rostro sobresaltado ante la explosión. Severus Snape había lanzado un hechizo bomba hacia la gran puerta de roble y la había destrozado. El frío de la noche golpeó a Draco con fuerza en el rostro y una ráfaga helada de viento de los exteriores de Hogwarts congeló sus pulmones.

Un rayo incandescente cruzó entre ambos y golpeó con estrépito un enorme jarrón de piedra de la entrada. Con rapidez, Snape tomó a Draco de la camisa e hizo que se encorvara para continuar con su huída a través de los jardines exteriores.

Draco sólo escuchaba los gritos incisivos de Snape pidiéndole que corriera. ¿Es que estaba tratando de salvarlo?... ¿Pero si él no tenía compasión por nadie?... pero su sentido de autoprotección se impuso. Corrió maquinalmente, sin voltear ni pensar en nada. Suponía que tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. Suponía que lo peor había pasado…

Pero lamentablemente para él, sólo lo suponía…

**

* * *

**

**Esta es mi versión sobre lo que ocurrió en la torre de Astronomía. ¡Que hago pues! Sigo pensando que Draco no es un mal chico…**

**Y Hermione… aún con la pregunta en la mente…**

**Porque después de todo ¿para qué volvió?**

**No dejen de visitar la historia y dejar sus reviews!**

**Y gracias especiales a todos los que han dejado comentarios tan supers! Y palabras tan halagadoras!! Caray! Hacen que me sonroje jejejeje.**

**Pronto prontito llegando al final!**

**Un súper beso. **

**Gise.**


	22. La nueva realidad

**Holass!**

**Si bien dije al inicio de este fic que no tocaría Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows, la publicación ya hace bastante tiempo, en español, me permite enlazar la historia hasta la trama de este libro, sin caer en spoilers desagradables para los lectores.**

**Espero les guste el cap, que por la misma trama sigue en fase de lucha. Y como tarea pueden revisar algunos capítulos del libro para que no se pierdan (aunque creo que están bien comprensibles los sucesos desarrollados en este cap que se relacionan con hechos de HP7)**

**Bien, no les quito más el tiempo!! **

**Besos!**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22 – LA NUEVA REALIDAD**

Narcissa recibió a su hijo en el umbral de la gran mansión. Su corazón había vuelto a palpitar al recibir el mensaje de Snape donde le comunicaba que Draco había sobrevivido y estaba sano y salvo. Le importó poco los demás recién llegados y el resultado final de aquella misión. Su lealtad no estaba ya más, al lado de un grupo de seguidores de un mago que deseaba gobernar el mundo mágico, ni que pregonaba la pureza de la sangre, ni siquiera de la oscura gloria y poder de Lord Voldemort. Su fidelidad y devoción nacía y volvía a sus entrañas, prorrumpía avasalladora tan antigua como la vida misma, naturaleza metida en sus venas, sentimiento imperioso y protector. Sólo le importaba el bienestar de su hijo. Ahora y siempre.

Llevó al trémulo muchacho, como una marioneta, hacia sus habitaciones. Intentó interrogarlo pero él seguía encogido en un silencio sepulcral y ella se limitó a dar un suspiro cargado de reproches para si misma y un pensamiento funesto para su esposo. Estúpidamente, habían querido lo mejor para Draco, la gloria y el reconocimiento y todo lo que habían conseguido era arrastrarlo con ellos a una pesadilla que, a leguas vista, recién empezaba.

– Hijo, toma un baño. Tu elfo acaba de prepararlo como te gusta. Después habrá tiempo de hablar… ahora relájate y luego te subiré algo para que cenes.

Draco fijó la vista en su madre por unos instantes. Contempló su otrora hermoso rostro, surcado por sombras oscuras en contraste con su usual palidez. Los ojos suplicantes…

-Lo siento, Draco. Esto no es lo que queríamos para ti. Jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a esto…

Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer, pesadas y sin control por el ajado rostro. Draco contuvo el deseo impulsivo de reprocharle sus juicios y decisiones, pero se contuvo al sentir el sufrimiento de su madre. De nada valdrían los reproches. Todos los Malfoy tenían culpa por el imperdonable error de fingir que el mundo no era el mundo de unos asesinos y de procurar instalarse cómodamente en él.

– Nunca me perdonaré si te pasa algo, hijo mío.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a acercarse a su madre. Hacía mucho que no la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y desesperanza. Le hubiese gustado volver a ser un niño para escuchar palabras de ánimo y consuelo, pero aquellos tiempos jamás volverían. Se sentía de pronto convertido en un hombre a fuerza de la tragedia. Tenía que proteger a su madre y si eso implicaba vivir una mentira, lo haría sin dudar.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Después del entierro, Hermione se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella. Una especie de reflexión o una nueva energía. A diferencia de su otra realidad donde su manera de ver las cosas había sido completamente distinta. Allí había supuesto que lo mejor era quedarse en Hogwarts para prepararse lo mejor posible para enfrentar a Voldemort, logrando convencer a Harry en vez de ir a buscar los horrocruxes.

Pero esta vez, estaba actuando diferente porque pensaba diferente. Dumbledore le había dicho bien claro que uno no debía cambiar el pasado, porque alteraría el futuro como una reacción en cadena. Pero el caso indiscutible era que las cosas ya habían cambiado notoriamente. Ella nunca había estado enamorada de Draco en su época escolar ni había tenido intimidad con él. Ni tampoco Draco había vencido su arrogancia y mezclado con una _sangresucia_. Las cosas si habían cambiado. Y como dijo Dumbledore, ella no había vuelto a su pasado como espectadora viendo a su doble adolescente, ella había sido removida de una realidad distinta y llegado allí como única figura.

¡Ella estaba en otra realidad! No era la misma que había vivido, donde Harry, Ron y ella terminaron su sétimo año en Hogwarts y salieron a enfrentar a Voldemort con los conocimientos adquiridos. Donde intentaron buscar los horrocruxes demasiado tarde, cuando ya todo estaba bajo la influencia enmascarada de Lord Voldemort. Cierto que habían conseguido volver a tener el control del ministerio de Magia, pero en su realidad aún no atrapaban a Voldemort, Ginny y Ron estaban muertos y tampoco había tenido contacto alguno con Draco por diez años.

Esta vez sería distinto. Debía ser distinto. En esta nueva realidad para ella, percibía en su interior, como una lucecita intermitente en su cerebro, que debían iniciar la lucha contra Lord Voldemort ya mismo. No debían volver a Hogwarts. Debían seguir el deseo de Harry de buscar los horrocruxes. Ni siquiera en su otra realidad, se había sentido segura de su capacidad para enfrentar a Voldemort. Mucho menos ahora. Sabía que era una locura intentar ira a buscar algo que no tenían idea de donde se ocultaba, tres muchachos adolescentes, sin entrenamiento mágico superior, pero algo en ella le empujaba a seguir. Tal vez la idea de no permitir que el mago oscuro continuara torturando personas inocentes… como a Draco.

Imaginárselo sufriendo, era demasiado para ella. No importaba si lo volvería a ver en diez años o en veinte o jamás. No regresaría a su sétimo año en Hogwarts como lo había hecho una vez. Ahora intentaría un camino distinto. Y rezó mentalmente por que fuese el correcto.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

- ¡Mentiste a Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!

– ¡No! Juro que no lo hice… te lo suplico…

– ¡Tratabas de ayudar a Potter, de ayudarlo a escapar de mí!

– Juro que no… creía que otra varita funcionaría…

– ¡Mentiras!

– Por favor… te lo suplico

La mano blanca de dedos estilizados alzó la varita y cortó el aire con una ráfaga de luz cargada de cruel rabia. El anciano empezó a revolverse en el suelo, retorciéndose de agonía.

Draco todavía escuchaba los gritos de dolor del anciano aún a pesar de haberse encerrado en su habitación y de que sus mazmorras quedaban varios pisos más abajo. No necesitó ser adivino para comprender que el plan para capturar a Potter había fracasado. Y ahora que el señor tenebroso había trasladado su residencia habitual a la Mansión Malfoy, las torturas, gritos y demás eran cosa de todos los días, aunque no por eso se acostumbraba.

Cuando Voldemort se instaló allí permanentemente, tomó conciencia real de que había cruzado una frontera invisible. Días después flotaba sobre la ducha, exánime y debilitado apenas consciente de su propio cuerpo. Su padre lo había ayudado a desnudarse y lo había alzado para depositarlo en la gran tina con hierbas y sales medicinales. Apenas susurrante le había pedido a su padre dejarlo solo. Necesitaba la soledad

El agua mitigaba en algo el dolor de los músculos pero no el de su alma, partida en mil trozos y aplastada y dominada por el miedo. No había forma de despertar de esa pesadilla, no había palabras ni susurros reconfortantes, todo era oscuridad y confusión, donde no se sabía que podía venir el día de mañana. Estaba literalmente desecado, quemado. Compadecía cada momento de su vida. No estaba dispuesto a emprender nada por ella. No tenía deseos ni objetivos, no quería morir ni tampoco le gustaba vivir así. Era un estado peculiar y, a su modo, una mera subsistencia

Lo habían atrapado llevándole agua y pedazos de pan al viejo Ollivander. Ni siquiera supo porqué lo hizo. El jamás había sentido compasión por nadie. Pero quizás había cambiado algo en él lentamente desde hace unos meses y sintió el impulso de aliviar en algo el sufrimiento del viejo, abandonado a su suerte para morir de inanición lentamente en su fría mazmorra. Con su maestra, Charity Burbage, sólo pudo sentir el peor remordimiento posible después de su muerte, a pesar de saber que no estaba en sus manos salvarla; tal vez por eso se dirigió a las mazmorras a atenuar en algo la agonía de otro ser humano, sin pensar que le costaría lágrimas de sangre aquel pequeño acto de misericordia.

¿Qué sucedería con él, ahora?

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"…_Los pasajeros para el vuelo 747 con destino a la ciudad de Sydney, Australia. Favor de abordar por la puerta 26…"_

Hermione desde un rincón contemplaba la amplia sala del aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow atestada de pasajeros bulliciosos. Parejas despidiéndose cariñosamente, niños corriendo por doquier felices de poder subir a un avión. Más allá una pareja de mediana edad, tomados de la mano, examinaban folletos de Australia con la sonrisa en los labios.

"…_Ultima llamada para los pasajeros para el vuelo 747 con destino a la ciudad de Sydney, Australia. Favor de abordar por la puerta 26…"_

La pareja enrumbó hacia los controles de abordaje donde una morena recepcionista recibió sus boletos.

– Señor y señora Wilkins, bienvenidos al vuelo 747 con destino a Sydney. Sírvanse tomar sus asientos de acuerdo al número asignado. Esperamos que su viaje sea placentero. Disfruten el vuelo.

Hermione se enjugó las lágrimas con disimulo y acomodó sus gafas negras mientras observaba a la pareja desaparecer por el hangar. Era muy duro para ella dar aquel paso. Quitarles la memoria a sus padres y borrar cualquier rastro de su existencia para preservar su integridad era un precio muy alto, pero que debía ser pagado. Quizás nunca volviera a verlos o tal vez no pudiera volver a recuperar aquella parte de su memoria. Pero en el peor de esos casos… ellos continuarían con vida y eso era lo único importante.

Dio media vuelta y enrumbó a la salida. Tenía que pasar a la madriguera. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Harry y la boda de Fleur y Bill. Hizo una mueca como una sonrisa al darse cuenta que la vida continuaba a pesar de todo. Su mente flotó y los recuerdos de Draco volvieron a ella. Que lejano se le hacía aquellas horas de caricias y pasión entre ellos.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

--"…la familia está a salvo, no respondas, nos vigilan…"

El patronus de Arthur Weasley se disolvió en la nada. Los tres se encontraban en Grimmauld Place escondiéndose después del ataque de los mortífagos Rowle y Dolohov en la cafetería Tottenham Court Road, aún algo asustados. Harry trataba de controlar el dolor de su cicatriz pero esta iba en aumento segundo a segundo. Cuando subió al baño cayó al piso en una explosión de agonía. Hermione a quien no se le había pasado éste detalle corrió escaleras arriba asustada con los gritos que profería Harry.

– Mas, Rowle ¿o terminamos ya y alimentas a Nagini? Lord Voldemort no está seguro de perdonar esta vez… ¿Me devuelves la llamada para esto, para decirme que Harry Potter se ha escapado otra vez? Draco, dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro desagrado…¡Hazlo o siente tu mi ira!

La cara petrificada y demacrada de Draco parecía grabada a fuego en el interior de los ojos de Harry. Se incorporó asqueado por lo que había visto, por el uso que Voldemort estaba dando de Draco.

Mientras que en el otro lugar, Draco Malfoy alzaba la varita apenas conteniendo el temblor de su mano. Pronunció débilmente ¡crucio! Y un haz de luz iluminó la estancia.

– ¡Así te enseñaron tus padres a lanzar una maldición!... ¡Siente entonces el verdadero poder de un crucio!

– Harry ¿quieres tu cepillo de dientes? Lo tengo aquí.

Harry aún encerrado en el baño de la casa de Sirius, le dio las gracias y Hermione bajó algo más tranquila al escuchar el tono más informal en la voz. Incluso canturreó ligeramente al comprobar que su amigo estaba perfectamente bien y a salvo.

Mientras que en otro punto, la persona que ella más amaba, suplicaba por clemencia.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Draco volvía a encerrarse en su habitación. Desde que había regresado de Hogwarts por las vacaciones de Pascua se mantenía alejado lo más que podía de la gente que rondaba su mansión. Pero siempre Voldemort insistía en llamarlo, quizás porque sabía cuanto le afectaba aquel mundo. Le gustaba torturarlo psicológicamente y algunas veces físicamente cuando sentía a Draco renuente por complacerlo. Por eso había sido un gran alivio para él cuando sus padres le informaron que regresaría a Hogwarts para su sétimo año. Era casi como una ventana de escape de aquella casa de miserias. Incluso había sonreído, cosa imposible de pensar para él después de aquella vida. Subió con la energía que le daba la esperanza de dejar la mansión y creer que podía seguir su vida de antes.

Pero aquellos sueños pueriles fueron desbaratados en un segundo. Lord Voldemort lo llamó ante su presencia para confiarle una nueva misión. Incluso le había, _generosamente_ según sus propias palabras, concedido algunas facilidades, como el de tener a dos nuevos aliados a su disposición: Crabbe y Goyle, ahora oficialmente, miembros del entorno de los mortífagos. Draco retrocedió instintivamente cuando Voldemort le mencionó la palabra misión y esto no pasó por alto para el oscuro mago. Dejó ver sus dientes afilados y las rayas nasales se estiraron aún más. Le placía hacerlo sufrir. Era el pago por el fracaso y el descontento de la familia Malfoy de tenerlo allí. Por esa razón los atormentaba continuamente.

– Debes estar atento al regreso de Potter de alguna forma a Hogwarts. Para eso he permitido que vuelvas allá, para que vuelvas a ser un espía. Tengo mucha gente infiltrada ya, pero siempre es bueno contar con fiel servidor como tú, ¿no Draco? Que estará encantado de servir a su amo.

Draco carraspeó nervioso sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Su madre se adelantó al notar el excesivo temblor de su hijo que era innegable.

– Mi señor… claro que Draco estará encantado de servir a tus designios… pero es claro que con la presencia de Severus como director y de Amycus y Alecto en puestos claves en Hogwarts, la presencia de Draco… quizás no tendría mayor importancia mas que sólo para estudiar….

– ¿Siento tu ligera predisposición a cuestionar mis órdenes, Narcissa?

Lucius Malfoy que estaba casi parado en las sombras, se adelantó para ayudar a su esposa. Tenía el rostro amarillento, ojos hundidos y el cabello rubio platino, que ahora lucía sin brillo y descuidado. La cortina de cabello le cubrió la cara cuando se arrodilló frente a su amo. Cuando habló su voz era ronca y vacilante

– Mi señor… mi esposa se ha expresado equivocadamente… para mi hijo será un honor servir nuevamente a tus órdenes, como todo miembro de mi familia. No hay mayor orgullo sentirnos útiles para servirte…

– ¿Útiles, Lucius? – Los ojos rojos brillaron con ironía – casi podría decir que los Malfoy se han convertido en una carga más que en una refuerzo para mi ascenso al poder. Y yo jamás permito que haya nadie descontento junto a mí… No soy esa clase de líder – hizo una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa cruel–. Así que, Draco – miró hacia el muchacho que contuvo un ligero temblor cuando escuchó su nombre – Depende de ti, que tus padres se sientan _cómodos y felices_. Si capturas a Potter, seré magnánimo una vez más y dejaré a tu familia elegir si desean permanecer junto a su amo o si prefieren alejarse de la gloria y el poder cuando haya triunfado, tal vez en un lejano lugar… mas sosegado. Tú decides, Draco; la independencia a cambio de Potter.

Draco miró a sus padres por un segundo y captó la mirada de desconcierto en ellos. Sonaba a trampa, pero era lo único que tenía. Igual no habría nada que perder. Ya eran prisioneros y él se aferraría a esa pequeña sospecha de esperanza. Sin mirarlos a los ojos, se arrodillo una vez más ante Lord Voldemort y juró obediencia.

Regresó de sus recuerdos. Los sentimientos ambiguos volvían a envolverlo como una fría máscara. Estaba feliz de estar en casa, de ver a sus padres nuevamente, no felices ni orgullosos como siempre, pero al menos aún vivos. Y odiaba con igual fervor verse encerrado en aquel espacio viciado y contaminado. Una erupción silenciosa que emanaba alegría y pena por igual, retumbaba en igual medida a través de sus venas. Caminó lánguidamente y se tiró en la amplia e impoluta cama de su habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si pudiese evitar aquellos pensamientos desbocados que acudían en tropel a inundar su cabeza.

_¿Dónde estarían?_

_Porque definitivamente los tres se hallarían juntos…. _

_Aquella conveniente enfermedad de la comadreja…._

_Aquella razonable desaparición de ella…_

_¿Habrían huido en busca de un lugar seguro, lejos del peligro? O_

_¿Se levantarían en armas?_

_¿Estarían los tres juntos?_

_O aún peor_

_¿Estarían la comadreja y ella, juntos?_

Las preguntas, dudas y conjeturas parecían haber anidado en su cerebro como algo enfermizo, contaminando los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Los tres juntos, o en el peor de los casos, ellos dos cercanos, unidos, ligados. Draco escuchó rumores provenientes de Longbothom que sin querer hablaba de la famosa resistencia. No comentó nada a los mortífagos Alecto y Amycus y mucho menos a su nuevo director Severus Snape, porque conocía muy bien como eran tomadas las falsas alarmas por el Señor Tenebroso.

Pero aquella idea salida, ya no de su imaginación, sino de los labios del regordete Griffyndor hicieron a Draco, sentirse extrañamente solitario. Cualquier otro sentimiento fue ahogado rápidamente por él. Necesitaba enfocarse a su nueva tarea. Además ella, ya era historia en su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca para intentar dormir un poco. Más un creciente ruido, de voces agitadas, proveniente de la salón principal, logró captar su atención. Se levantó con agilidad de la cama y salió recelo para atisbar el motivo de aquella conmoción.

Ni siquiera había llegado al inicio de la suntuosa escalera de su mansión, apenas divisaba la gran araña de filos dorados y ornamentos de cristal pesado, cuando la voz, ronca y áspera llegó con claridad a sus oídos y le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca, aunque no se comparó con la conmoción de escuchar las palabras emitidas por esa detestable boca:

– … Y ésta aquí, ¿ve a la chica? Es la sangresucia que ha estado viajando con él, señora. No hay duda que es él. ¡Hemos cogido a Harry Potter y también tenemos su varita! Aquí, señora…

Draco se sintió repentinamente mareado. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, afianzado con fuerza del barandal de la escalera. El cuadro allá abajo era definitivamente una alucinación de su mente. Era imposible de creer. Greyback junto a un mago mugriento, su madre, su padre, hacían un círculo frente a cuatro personas y un duende. No necesitó ver más que la forma y el color rizos desordenados para intuirlo, para sentirlo. Era ella.

_Maldición… ¡La atraparon!_

Como un autómata, sintiendo que en cualquier instante su corazón saltaría del pecho, fue obligado a bajar por su padre para reconocerlos. Renuente emprendió la peor tarea de su vida. Ni Potter ni Weasley le importaban realmente, ni ninguno de los otros que lo acompañaban… pero ella ¡Demonios! Aquella sensación de interés o inclinación estúpida hacia ella volvía a tomarlo por asalto. El rostro bañado en lágrimas, sucio, desencajado; sus ojos ausentes de la realidad sólo concentrados en el terror y el miedo, hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan cuando se acercó hacia los prisioneros. Estaba tan cerca de ella…. Y su corazón se estrujó al contemplar fugazmente la mano del pelirrojo ciñéndose con fuerza a la de ella y mirándola con ansiedad… el pobretón la estaba protegiendo…. Él era el nuevo dueño de Hermione Granger.

Que podía esperar después de todo. Ella había escogido al pelirrojo finalmente. Seguramente eran novios… – una punzada se clavó debajo de sus costillas – El ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Una descarga de abatimiento lo inundó.

– ¿Bien, Draco? – dijo su padre. Sonaba ávido – ¿Lo es? , ¿Es Harry Potter?

Lo había reconocido de inmediato, no tanto por su conocido rostro, aún a pesar de la maldición que tenía en la cara, sino por el simple hecho de que la presencia de ella junto a él. Pero su corazón se había convertido repentinamente en piedra. En una sólida e insensible roca. Por eso lo negó. Nada le importaba ya. Necesitaba sentir aquella indiferencia….

– ¿Y que pasa con la sangresucia, entonces? – gruñó Greyback.

– Si… ¡estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin's con Potter! Vi la fotografía en el Profeta! Mira Draco ¿no es la chica Granger? – dijo Narcissa bruscamente.

– Yo… tal vez…. Si….

No había terminado de balbucear aquella respuesta esquiva, cuando tomó conciencia real de sus palabras. Por un fugaz momento divisó los ojos marrones posarse sobre los suyos para luego perderse nuevamente en el pavor.

_**¡¡QUE MIERDA DIJE?!**_

Minutos más tarde, Draco se encontraba en la habitación contigua. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Sólo era conciente de aquel terrible y desgarrador grito que inundaba su alma y le causaba casi un dolor físico.

– ¡Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangresucia, y lo sé! – Bellatrix Lestrange había llegado momentos antes y casi presa del delirio torturaba a Hermione – ¡Dime la verdad!

Los gritos de Hermione resonaban en las paredes. Draco se levantó del suelo donde había caído minutos antes presa del total remordimiento y extremo dolor. Se limpió las lágrimas que bañaban su pálido rostro lo mejor que pudo.

_Soy un cobarde…_

Sentía que había fallado, que nada había sacado de aquella miserable existencia que le había tocado vivir. No la había podido proteger. Se sentía un ser pusilánime y cobarde.

Hermione estaba gritando de nuevo. El sonido atravesó a Draco como una lanza al rojo vivo directo al corazón. Debía hacer algo. Se lo debía. No podía permitir que la siguieran torturando.

Trató de usar la lógica a pesar de todo. Si salía al salón para tratar de salvarla, lo que sucedería era más que evidente. Su tía lo mataría en el acto si no lo hacía directamente el Señor Tenebroso y sus padres serían los siguientes. Y aún con ello, no lograría salvarla… ¡Que podía hacer él allí, sólo sin ninguna esperanza! – intentó taparse los oídos ante el nuevo grito de Hermione. Aquel chillido desgarrador volvió a sumirlo en la desesperanza. Cayó de rodillas contra el frío suelo de piedra. Se sentía completamente desdichado… incluso más infeliz que el más bajo de sus sirvientes…

Los ojos grises se le iluminaron fugazmente como mercurio en ebullición. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

– ¡KREACHER!

– …. Pero amo, Malfoy ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a mi antigua ama y señora?…

– ¡¡Busca a alguien si es preciso!! – Draco arrodillado con los ojos inyectados en sangre sacudía al viejo elfo en un estado de paroxismo total – ¡¡Pero tienes que salvarla!! – Un nuevo grito puso a Draco aún más histérico – ¡¡Busca a alguien que la salve….pero rápido!!

El arrugado elfo abrió los ojos asustado. Odiaba aquella orden. Aún sentía aprecio por la señorita Bella. Pero no quería desobedecer al joven Malfoy… tan distinguido, tan sangre limpia. ¿Pero cómo salvar a la chica sin comprometerse? – giró para irse del lugar hacia su vieja casona en Grimmauld Place a buscar una solución, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Con una mirada de astucia, decidió cambiar de curso. Sabía donde encontraría al ser indicado para aquel trabajo.

Con una reverencia exagerada, casi tocando la gran y asquerosa nariz en el frió suelo, se despidió de Draco Malfoy para cumplir la orden que se le había dado. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar cuanto antes a Hogwarts y a buscar a Dobby, el elfo libre y comunicarle la misión.

Minutos después, Dobby acudía exaltado y atolondrado donde el cantinero de la Cabeza de Cerdo; Aberforth Dumbledore para ponerse a disposición.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

– Y creo – dijo la voz de Bellatrix – que podemos deshacernos de la sangresucia Greyback, llévatela si quieres.

– ¡NOOOOOO!

Ron había interrumpido en el salón de improviso junto a Harry, ambos habían sido liberados por Dobby de las mazmorras. El grito había sorprendido a Bellatrix y a los demás presentes… y logró opacar el grito de Draco, quien instintivo e insensato había gritado a la par al contemplar la posibilidad de la muerte de Hermione.

Draco de pronto fue atacado por Harry y vio horrorizado como su padre se derrumbaba junto a la chimenea. Sin pensarlo atacó a Harry instintivamente por defender a su familia. Harry logró lanzarse al suelo y esquivar los rayos.

– ¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!

Todo se detuvo en ese instante. O al menos eso le pareció a Draco. Los sonidos no llegaban con claridad hacia él, sólo el férreo retumbar de su corazón llenaba sus oídos y la garganta seca y apretada con un nudo como garras asfixiándolo fuertemente hacían que tuviera conciencia que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Le dolía cada inspiración como un cuchillo caliente en el pecho. Como el cuchillo que tenía en la garganta Hermione Granger, casi inconsciente y sujeta firmemente por su tía Bellatrix.

_¡¡Que hago, maldición!!_

– Ahora – dijo Bellatrix a Draco para que recogiera las varitas que había logrado obtener de Harry y Ron – Cissy, creo que deberíamos volver a atar a estos pequeños héroes, mientras Greyback se ocupa de la señorita sangresucia. Estoy segura de que el señor oscuro no te negará a la chica, Greyback, después de los que has hecho esta noche.

Fue más de lo que Draco podía soportar. Ni siquiera fue sensato en pensar que podía haber ocurrido si alguien llegaba a darse cuenta. Solo actuó llevado por el sentimiento que lo colmaba a borbotones. No podía quedarse viendo su muerte. No importaba si ella lo llegaba a saber algún día. Tenía que hacerlo. Levantó el rostro y con un hechizo no verbal apuntó hacia la gran araña de cristal justo donde había visto aparecer milésimas de segundos antes a su antiguo elfo Dobby.

Todos levantaron la mirada, segundos después, a tiempo para ver como la gran araña de cristal empezaba a temblar y con un crujido ensordecedor caía pesadamente hacia Bellatrix y Hermione que se encontraban directamente bajo ella. La cruel bruja sin pensarlo se hizo a un lado con un grito. Draco horrorizado por su precipitado e irreflexivo acto, advirtió tardíamente como la araña de cristal se estrellaba contra el suelo justo sobre Hermione y el duende que todavía estaba aferrado a la espada de Griffyndor. Trozos brillantes de cristal volaron en todas direcciones. Draco sintió el afilado y lacerante dolor de las cortadas, y los cristales incrustados sobre su rostro que se anegó inmediatamente en sangre e hizo que se doblara por la mitad mientras intentaba cubrirse el rostro. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para arrancarle las tres varitas de las manos. Sintió las manos y la voz de su madre que lo jalaban con desesperación e pretendían llevarlo hacia la otra habitación.

Draco empujó con impotencia a su madre, pero el dolor era intolerable. Pedazos de cristal y fierro se habían clavado en sus globos oculares como garfios de hierro y le habían cegado completamente. Volvió a caer al suelo, con la sangre inundando su blanca camisa. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su madre llamando a su padre y la presión de los finos dedos sobre sus cabellos rubios y pecho ensangrentado. Inútilmente trató de levantarse para caer desfallecido nuevamente.

– Tranquilo hijo mío… ellos desaparecieron… no te harán daño…

Narcissa creía que su hijo intentaba huir del lugar, seguramente asustado por su seguridad.

Sólo Draco Malfoy sabía que sus intentos por incorporarse se debían a la desesperación de saber a ciencia cierta que había sucedido en el salón. Si él estaba lesionado habiendo estado sólo cerca de la gran araña de cristal, temblaba de sólo pensar que había sucedido con ella, inconsciente y débil directamente bajo la mole de cristal y fierros retorcidos.

Finalmente cayó desmayado de dolor, imaginando que el sufrimiento de ese instante no sería comparable en lo más mínimo, con el tormento que Lord Voldemort se encargaría de aplicarle a todos los presentes en la mansión.

* * *

**Trato de ser fiel a la trama del libro, pero con una historia paralela desde otro punto de vista….**

**Porque el dragón sigue siendo, para mí, un chico lindo en el fondo!**

**Con pena voy llegando al final de la historia, así que no dejen de regresar, comentar y recomendar este fic a todos. ¡Y ya saben, dejen su review y activen la alerta de autor para mantenerlos al día con mis locuras!!**

**Un súper abrazo!**

**Gise.**

**PD. (GRACIAS POR LOS EXCELENTES COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN!! ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES!!)**


	23. La transicion

**Holass:**

**Termina la acción de estos últimos capítulos con este cap. Y debo aclarar que sólo he copiado algunos diálogos del libro, y no todo el libro!! Jajajaja. He tomado algunas partes para poder explicar, desde otro punto de vista, que pasaba con Draco y Hermione. Obviamente no puedo transcribir el libro a pesar de que necesito que los capítulos sean basados en ellos, pero reflejando una historia distinta en medio de la trama original.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos los dejo para que se recreen con la lectura!**

**Besos.**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23 – LA TRANSICIÓN**

_Ni siquiera debería preocuparme su estado o donde se encuentra en este momento… o el grupo al que le presta lealtad….no debería interesarme nada de él_

Hermione volvía sobre sus pasos por la húmeda y oscura tubería. Oía los pasos de Ron salpicando agua en otro corredor y eso lograba un poco, que dejara de pensar en tonterías como aquella.

Aún le dolía aquel convencimiento al que había llegado después de muchas semanas. Draco la había traicionado. No había sido capaz de defenderla, permaneció inalterable mientras la torturaban, mientras desgarraba la mansión con sus gritos. Él se había mantenido inmune a ellos, como si la nada los conectara, como si no hubiese existido aquella sublime unión entre los dos. Hermione se sentía engañada y decepcionada por igual suma. Ya estaba harta de ser una persona empática, siempre buscando las razones y excusas para el comportamiento de Draco. La enorme presión, el grado de peligro y el miedo de la misión que compartía con Ron y con Harry era demasiado para su sistema nervioso, para además mostrar empatía por la conducta de Draco Malfoy. Ahora sólo se dejaba llevar por sus primitivos sentimientos, sin justificaciones ni discernimientos.

_Me traicionó y eso no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente…._

Se sentía renuente a pensar en los motivos de Draco. Intuía los suplicios a las que debía estar sometido y la presión con la que convivía a diario por el bienestar de sus padres, pero estaba cansada de explicar y excusar sus acciones. Ella no era una santa ni una mártir para soportar por siempre aquel comportamiento. No quería ponerse de nuevo en sus zapatos y pensar cómo actuaría ella si sus padres fueran amenazados de muerte… si tendría que escoger entre ellos o la persona que amaba. Estaba literalmente extenuada, dejándose llevar únicamente por sus instintos básicos. Necesitaba sentirse amada, protegida y Draco no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo la había desencantado una vez más. En cambio….

Detuvo un rato su tarea, tenía suficientes colmillos de basilisco para destruir 20 horrocruxes. Se incorporó mirando al otro extremo de la gran estatua de Salazar Slytherin que dominaba aquella gran bóveda subterránea. Ron estaba parado allí tratando de acomodar los colmillos que tenía en ambas manos. Lo observó por varios minutos. Tenía el cabello rojo cubierto de polvo y aún podía verse zonas de su piel más rosadas que las demás, donde la esencia de díctamo había curado las ampollas de quemaduras producidas por las cosas encantadas de la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange. Una súbita sensación de ternura la rodeó de inmediato al recordar los estremecidos gritos de Ron mientras la torturaban. Su mente se llenó con imágenes de todo ese año, con Ron consolándola, comportándose como un caballero, halagándola sin motivo…

_Él siempre está dispuesto a defenderme…. Y eso tampoco puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente…._

– ¡Creo que con estos tenemos suficientes! – Ron había volteado de pronto hacia ella y con el rostro sudoroso pero satisfecho la miraba extasiado – ¡Apuesto a que Harry me levantará en hombros! – rió encantado con sus propias palabras – Y ahora ven aquí, que tendrás el honor de clavarle el colmillo a esa endemoniada copa de Hufflepuff.

Hermione sonrió feliz. Un horrocrux menos y ella tendría el placer de hacerlo gracias a Ron. Había sido realmente inteligente venir a aquella cámara y recoger los colmillos de basilisco para acabar con los horrocruxes restantes. Ron había tenido una muy inteligente y excelente idea. Se acercó presurosa al pelirrojo y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia mientras se inclinaba hacia el húmedo suelo donde estaba descansando la lustrosa copa de Hufflepuff. Definitivamente Ronald Weasley la estaba sorprendiendo demasiado últimamente.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

¡Te repito que es inútil esperar aquí! – gritaba Draco con furia – ¡Potter no es de las personas que huyen! – En la sien de Draco una vena palpitó mientras daba pasos cortos frente a la entrada oculta de la sala de los menesteres–. ¿Acaso no comprenden que él no buscará una salida del castillo sino que intentará pelear?

– ¿Y desde cuando te volviste un experto en Potter, Malfoy? – respondió inmediatamente Crabbe. Su voz parecía la de un enfurruñado niño pequeño – Además vuelvo a recordarte que tú no estás al mando. ¿No querías marcharte tú de Hogwarts, hace unos minutos atrás?

– Exacto – terció Goyle a escasos pasos de los dos.

Draco cerró los puños y los apretó con fuerza. No podía enfrentarse a ambos y tampoco deseaba estar solo entre aquella infernal batalla. La posibilidad de prender a Potter era ínfima, pero así y todo, aún conservaba la secreta esperanza de atraparlo. Aunque inmediatamente volvía a su mente la idea de entregarlo al señor tenebroso…y su cuerpo involuntariamente empezaba a temblar.

_No, definitivamente no creo poder entregar a nadie a él…._

Con una mueca de exasperación cogió la varita que su madre le había cedido tras perder la suya a manos justamente de Potter y miró a Crabbe. Toda aquella situación extrema, la presencia de los Carrows y la aparente victoria del señor oscuro habían operado un cambio en Crabbe y se había vuelto arrogante y dominador. Y mucho tenía que ver la caída de la familia Malfoy de la gracia del Lord y el repunte de los Crabbe y los Goyle. Aunque a pesar de todo, Draco guardaba una pizca de asentimiento dentro suyo por ese hecho, ya que sus padres y él mismo, se veían forzados a cometer algunos infamias pero justamente por eso, por obligación, por miedo y por temor. Al menos sentía que parte de su alma no se había muerto del todo… aún podía considerarse un ser humano…

– No perdamos más tiempo y hagamos los encantamientos desilusionadores. No sabemos a quien más podríamos atrapar. Mientras más, mejor – habló Crabbe con sorna y desprecio en la voz – tal vez algún sangresucia….

Draco se sobresaltó de inmediato. La sola mención de aquella palabra lo alteró. Hacia mucho que se obligaba a no pensar en ella. Desde aquel día en su mansión, cuando la estaban torturando, se juró a si mismo que no volvería a concebir pensamiento alguna para ella. Ambos habían tomado caminos opuestos y sería perder el tiempo abstraerse en ello. Le había costado semanas recuperarse de las heridas producidas por la caída de la araña y más aún, de las heridas dejadas por la ira del señor oscuro en él y mucho más todavía, de las torturas de las que sus padres fueron objetos. Su madre apenas podía levantarse del lecho después de aquello y lo que menos deseaba era volver a flaquear y cometer otro error estúpido que acabara con la vida de sus padres.

Todo transcurrió tan rápido que apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, los vieron aparecer por el extremo del pasillo. A los tres. Potter, Weasley y a ella. Caminando apremiados por alguna necesidad. Rogó interiormente que pasaran de largo por aquel pasadizo pero para horror suyo, Harry Potter se detuvo justo frente al conocido muro de la entrada a la sala y empezó a pasearse por tres veces frente al lugar hasta que logró materializar la consabida puerta de entrada.

Draco intentó contener la respiración mientras se pegaba literalmente a la pared derecha cerca de la puerta. Ella estaba parada prácticamente delante de él, sin tener idea que así era. Draco empezó a sentir la conocida sensación de su corazón latiendo más fuerte y rápido de lo normal y la garganta se le secó de inmediato. Hermione avanzó unos pasos hacia Potter y quedó exactamente al lado de él.

Definitivamente aquello era una tortura. La tenía frente a él, a pocos centímetros y no podía hacer nada. Observó sus cabellos desordenados, llenos del polvo que cubría todo el lugar, sus mejillas arreboladas con algunas manchas por aquí y allá. Su impecable aspecto de siempre se veía obviamente desarreglado, con la blusa arrugada y los pantalones manchados y con algunos cortes. Pero él la contempló maravillado, hacía mucho que no estaba cerca de ella. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y aspiró sutilmente para intentar retener su conocido aroma. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, elevó su mano derecha hacia los rizos castaños… sólo quería volver a acariciar su cabello una vez más. Pero de pronto ella empezó a avanzar siguiendo a Potter y al pelirrojo, salvándolo de cometer una estupidez.

Todo se salió de control, segundos más tarde. Crabbe y Goyle entraron detrás de los tres más buscados por el señor oscuro, con la clara intención de atraparlos y entregarlos a él, vivos o muertos; eso no les importaba, deseaban más que nada, sentirse ganadores.

Draco contempló angustiado como Hermione contraía el rostro al verlo aparecer frente a sus amigos. Definitivamente ella lo odiaba, y no era para menos. Pero aquella certeza hizo que el corazón de Draco se encogiera de pronto, como si hubiese perdido el timón de sus acciones. Había escuchado que Potter hablaba de una diadema, al parecer muy importante para ellos. Si era así, tal vez si la conseguía podía lograr entregársela al señor oscuro y lograr la liberación de sus padres. Tampoco tendría que entregar a Potter y mucho menos a ella. Debía conseguir el objeto que tanto quería Potter para alejarla del peligro, aunque ella lo traicionara primero contándole a Dumbledore de su plan, no concebía la idea de que volvieran a lastimarla. No había podido dormir semanas enteras escuchando sus desgarradores gritos dentro de la cabeza y más todavía con el remordimiento de que él era el culpable de ellos.

– ¡A quien le importa lo que tu creas? Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco. Tú y tu padre están acabados.

– ¡ALTO! – grito Draco a Crabbe y su voz resonó en la habitación – El señor tenebroso lo quiere vivo…

– ¿Y? No le he matado ¿verdad? – gritó Crabbe empujando el brazo de Malfoy que lo retenía…

Draco intentó detenerlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué lo hacía, sólo actuaba por instinto. No debían lastimar a Potter ni a ella. Pero con alarma contempló a Hermione aparecer por una esquina, con el rostro decidido y la varita en alto. El chorro de luz escarlata se encaminaba directo hacia Crabbe. Con rapidez tiró del brazo de su, a pesar de todo, amigo de años y evitó que el rayo le impactara.

– ¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El corazón de Draco casi se detuvo. Horrorizado contempló como el rayo verde salía del extremo de la varita de Crabbe y se dirigía hacia ella. Apretó inconciente el brazo de Crabbe y ya empezaba a correr hacia ella, cuando advirtió de pronto que Potter lanzaba a Hermione hacia un lado y lograba ponerla a salvo, mientras lanzaba igualmente un hechizo aturdidor hacia ellos. La varita que su madre le había dado, voló por los aires junto con él que rodó fuera de la vista bajo una montaña de muebles rotos y cajas.

– ¡No lo mates!, ¡NO LO MATES! – Le gritaba a Crabbe y a Goyle que estaban apuntado en ese instante a Potter.

Sabía que si Potter caía, nadie podía protegerla más. Tenía que evitar que lastimaran a Potter y a ella. El pelirrojo le tenía sin cuidado.

La varita de Goyle salió volando de su mano ante la potencia del hechizo de desarme de Harry y Draco aprovechó para incorporarse y tratar de ubicarla. Levemente había levantado el rostro unos centímetros por encima de la caja que lo cubría cuando la contempló varios pasos frente a él, con el rostro impasible mirándolo fijamente y apuntándole directo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que significaba aquello, antes de saltar fuera del alcance del hechizo aturdidor que Hermione Granger le estaba lanzando.

En la garganta de Hermione, una rabia sorda y áspera se le había hecho una bola y no le dejaba tragar saliva. El volvía a luchar del bando equivocado. No había aprendido nada. Si esa era su decisión, entonces ahora eran enemigos. Y a los enemigos no se les da ninguna tregua.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione era presa de un temblor incontrolable. Las llamas anormales e incontrolables y el humo que atestaba el lugar hicieron que sucumbiera al pánico. Su razonamiento y determinación se fueron por el tacho y sólo pensaba en salvar a Draco de aquella situación peligrosa y sin control. Volando junto a Ron observaba como los ardientes monstruos iban rodeando el lugar, destruyéndolo por completo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que…. Draco se incinerara vivo.

– ¡Harry salgamos, salgamos! – gritó Ron a través del humo negro, era imposible ver la puerta.

Hermione sabía que Draco debía estar allí abajo en algún lugar, pero no podía divisar más que lenguas de fuego y humo denso. No podrían ubicarlo para salvarlo a tiempo… a menos que ella hiciera algo. Con rapidez apuntó la varita hacia la tormenta de fuego que había debajo y pronunció no verbalmente para que Ron no se diera cuenta: ¡Sonorus!

Y entonces Harry escuchó un débil y lastimoso grito humano en el medio de la terrible conmoción. Vio a Draco Malfoy con los brazos alrededor del inconciente Goyle y lógicamente logró salvarlos aún a regañadientes de Ron y para felicidad de Hermione.

Tosiendo y con grandes arcadas estaban segundos después sentados fuera de la sala de requerimientos, con el cabello chamuscado y llenos de hollín pero a salvo. Ron corrió al lado de Hermione y la sujetó del brazo para incorporarla y empezó a limpiarle torpemente el rostro, mientras Harry se incorporaba tambaleándose sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había desaparecido la puerta.

– C..Crabbe – dijo Draco con voz ahogada tan pronto pudo hablar – Crabbe…

Jamás se había detenido a evaluar el grado de amistad que lo unía a él. Siempre los había tenido a su lado, como seguidores o incluso como secuaces. Conocía muy poco de sus sueños o anhelos, jamás habían tenido una conversación íntima, pero igual habían estado juntos mucho tiempo. Tenían muchos recuerdos juntos, agradables y no, pero juntos. Draco sabía que Crabbe no tenía buenas intenciones y que realmente estaba feliz de pertenecer al lado oscuro, que le gustaba torturar y se alegraba con la desgracia ajena, pero finalmente, lo había llegado a estimar en todos esos años, aún a pesar de su gran cambio en el último. Y ahora él podía estar muerto….

– Está muerto – dijo Ron con severidad.

Draco alzó la vista hacia la dura voz. Palideció de pronto, presa de un sentimiento ambiguo de vergüenza y antipatía a la vez. Crabbe casi había logrado matarlos a todos con su irracional locura, pero aún así no merecía la muerte atroz bajo la que había caído. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta contemplar la posibilidad de ser él quien comunicara a sus padres que el chico había muerto. Levantó nuevamente la vista para examinar aquel previsible cuadro. La comadreja abrazaba a Hermione Granger con delicadeza mientras acariciaba los cabellos desordenados y la sujetaba para que no cayera por los espasmos de la tos.

Ya todo estaba escrito. Así debería ser. Sólo un loco o iluso podría concebir que las cosas fueran diferentes. Volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos, presa también de tos y jadeos incontrolables.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Todos iban de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a amigos y familiares. Caminando con paso cansado hacia el gran comedor, pero con el corazón rebosante de felicidad al saberse libres al fin. Lord Voldemort había caído al fin. Muerto por el chico que sobrevivió. Harry Potter había triunfado y había liberado al mundo mágico de un ser abominable y cruel.

Alumnos, profesores, padres, aurores, elfos, centauros y demás se confundían en un inmenso mar de gente apiñada en el salón. La gente agitada tan igual como perturbada por los 50 estudiantes que habían muerto luchando, no cesaba en su emoción. No había casas ni colores, ni edades. Todos se abrazaban por igual, el sentimiento de triunfo embargaba el ambiente llenando todo de una alegría incomparable.

Sólo por eso, Narcissa, Lucius y Draco Malfoy podían estar en Hogwarts sin ser derribados a hechizos o atacados y amarrados como los demás mortífagos. Lucius aún conservaba el aspecto derrotado y aterrado, con el pómulo izquierdo roto y el ojo aún morado y parcialmente cerrado por la hinchazón. La túnica desgarrada y enlodada, el cabello, otrora bien cuidado, enredado y sucio con restos de sangre y hojas. Sentado en completo abatimiento junto a su esposa e hijo. Los ojos de Narcissa, apagados, sin brillo y con el indiscutible sello del miedo en ellos se enmarcaban con su largo cabello platinado, sin vida. Ambos desarmados, sin intención alguna de pelear por algo que los había casi aniquilado como familia. Sólo sujetando a la posesión mas preciada que tenían y cuyo valor habían aprendido a defender a pesar de sus creencias generacionales y de su orgullo heredado.

– Hijo… debemos marcharnos del lugar. No sé cuanto tiempo nos dure esta relativa calma…

Algunas personas que pasaron a su lado, volteaban el rostro y les dedicaban miradas tanto desconcertadas como de desprecio. La fama que precedía a Lucius Malfoy no iba a ser olvidada tan fácilmente. Mucho menos iba a ser olvidado el hecho que había fugado de Azkaban por orden directa de Voldemort. Era un fugitivo y ese estado no cambiaría en un par de años.

A pesar de tener a su favor la ayuda, aunque no desinteresada, que brindaron a Harry Potter al engañar a Lord Voldemort diciendo que había muerto, también de no haber luchado en esa batalla, ya que nadie podría afirmar jamás que levantaron sus varitas en contra de algún alumno o persona en Hogwarts y también de la negativa de Draco de participar en las torturas a sus compañeros, no estaban seguros de cuanto les iba a durar aquella aparente serenidad.

Narcissa lo entendió en un segundo. Para ellos quizás no hubiera un final feliz, pero para Draco, lo fabricaría si era necesario. No dejaría a su único hijo arrastrado a la ignominia ni a la deshonra. Tenía que salvarlo una vez más.

– No huiremos – Narcissa ladeó el rostro hacia los dos hombres más importantes de su vida – enfrentaremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, Lucius. Puede que tengamos una oportunidad de salvarnos y no ir a parar a Azkaban, pero no puedo contar con eso. Pero puedo asegurarte, hijo mío – giró hasta quedar frente a Draco– que tú no acabarás deshonrado ni culpable.

– Madre… – Draco dirigió la mirada cansada hacia ella. Veía tanta determinación en los ojos azules que lo desconcertó.

– Escúchame bien Draco. Tu padre y yo cometimos errores, el más grave de ellos fue inmiscuirte en nuestra locura de poder. Tú no merecías estar en medio de esta barbarie. Y haré lo que tenga en mis manos y más, para que salgas bien librado. Tus manos no están manchadas como las nuestras – dirigió una mirada insondable a su esposo – jamás liquidaste a nadie, les explicaremos como te obligaron a intentar matar a Dumbledore bajo la amenaza de asesinarnos a todos si no lo hacías, como te torturaba para que tú aplicaras la tortura a otros en el colegio y a pesar de eso, te negabas. Contarás como nos martirizaba a los tres para mantenernos bajo sus órdenes. Les revelarás como Dumbledore sabía que eras inocente y te ofreció ayuda para ti y para nosotros, pero no pudiste llegar a aceptarla porque Severus lo mató. Narrarás todo con detalle para salvarte de Azkaban, hijo mío…. aún si eso implica que debas inculparlos en el proceso.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Seguramente estaba alucinando producto de toda aquella tempestad, había escuchado que su madre le pedía incriminarlos con tal de lograr su propia salvación. Negó con la cabeza, desconcertado y a la vez deslumbrado por el sacrificio de sus padres.

– Y prométeme algo más, querido hijo – lo tomó de las manos y las apretó bajo las suyas sin dejar de mirarlo con ímpetu – si nos declaran culpables, a tu padre y a mí, júrame que te irás a vivir con Rosa Zabinni a su casa en Sudamérica. No debes quedarte aquí por ninguna razón. Debemos dejar que las cosas se vayan olvidando poco a poco.

– ¡Eso es una locura, madre!– Draco inmediatamente saltó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a su madre – ¡Jamás podría abandonarlos!

– ¡No entiendes hijo que hacemos esto por tu bien! – Narcissa tomó la mano de su esposo buscando apoyo. Se le había ocurrido recién aquella idea y esperaba que Lucius entendiera el alcance de aquella triste decisión.

Lucius la miró a los ojos por unos segundos. No fue necesario palabras entre ellos, conocía tan bien a su esposa, la amaba demasiado para perderla y sabía que si no la apoyaba en salvar a su hijo, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Analizó apresuradamente las opciones que ambos tenían y lo más seguro es que tuvieran algún tipo de sanción y quizás hasta pena de cárcel. Sería devastador para Draco pasar por toda aquella degradación, sólo en su mansión. Estaría más seguro en la casa de Albert y Rosa Zabinni. Ellos eran realmente buenas personas, ahora lo entendía bien, jamás habían querido acercarse hacia el señor tenebroso, a pesar de que creían en la pureza de sangre. Albert le había mencionado que apenas terminara su hijo Blaise el colegio, partirían hacia su hacienda en Brasil para retomar sus negocios. Estaba casi seguro que ellos acogerían a Draco el tiempo necesario.

– Escúchame con atención, Draco – Lucius trató de impregnar la mayor autoridad en su voz – No te estamos pidiendo que nos abandones, estamos decidiendo que es lo mejor para ti. Una vez nos equivocamos al hacerlo – Lucius Malfoy desvió ligeramente la mirada de la de su hijo y la voz le tembló ligeramente – esta vez no cometeremos el mismo error. Confía en mí, hijo – Volvió a clavar los ojos en los de Draco – te….te lo suplico.

Draco se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mirando al vacío. Sentía la ansiedad y la tribulación por la que sus padres estaban pasando. Sentía sus miradas agobiadas por la culpa como dardos en su nuca. No habría podido siquiera imaginar que todo terminaría de ese modo, con los tres tomando distintos caminos y ahora le asustaba el hecho de separarse de sus padres.

_No podré hacerlo…_

Se incorporó veloz, dispuesto a luchar, a decirles que no le importaba estar en prisión si volvía a sentir que eran una familia de nuevo, que también debía pagar sus culpas de algún modo, cuando observó que sus padres también se incorporaban, con los sentidos atentos, mirando a alguien parado detrás de él. Con lentitud giró para ver quien era la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

– Tú…

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Aquel beso le había sabido tan extraño y tan irreal, que ahora se preguntaba sino había sido producto de su imaginación. Los labios delgados de Ron, el sabor de su boca nunca conocido, se le antojaba completamente novelesco. Había actuado por un simple impulso de ternura y gratitud ante el comportamiento de Ron. Jamás hubiese creído que le importaba una causa tan importante como la seguridad de los elfos, eso había logrado derretir su corazón y enternecer su alma. Por eso se había abalanzado a los brazos de Ron y besado con emoción desbocada. Ahora, aunque no lo lamentaba del todo, hacía que dentro de ella bulleran sentimientos realmente incomprensibles.

No amaba a Ron, eso era un hecho tan real, como la derrota de Voldemort, pero aquella aura de simpatía y cariño que brotaba hacia él era innegable. ¿Y si después de todo, así debieron ser las cosas? Se preguntó con incertidumbre. Quizá el destino quería que ella finalmente se enamorara de él, como en la otra realidad y esta vez al no terminar muerto por Voldemort, ellos al fin podrían formar una pareja sólida. ¿Sería esta una posibilidad?

_Draco…_

El nombre atrajo mil recuerdos directos a su mente como una descarga de balines automáticos. Amaba a Draco con la misma fuerza con que lo odiaba. La había lastimado tanto, decepcionado tan funestamente que no creía poder perdonarlo jamás.

Y ahora tenía aquella posibilidad con Ron. Tan confiable, tan solícito, tan protector…. ¿Debía pensarlo mucho?

_¿Debo darle una oportunidad?_

La pregunta la formuló en su mente y la repitió muchas veces mientras observaba al pelirrojo celebrando entre la multitud.

No lo amaba… pero ¿Cuántas relaciones empiezan con puro cariño y terminan convirtiéndose en amor?

Bajó de la cornisa donde había estado meditando envuelta en la capa de Harry para evitar preguntas indiscretas. Había tomado una decisión y debía empezar a actuar. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Harry y Ginny.

– Necesito la varita de espino de Draco Malfoy, Harry. Ahora que tu varita está reparada y la otra… – susurró la última palabra e hizo un gesto con los ojos para no hablar más – creo que ya no es necesaria que la tengas. Quiero devolvérsela.

– ¿Entregarle la varita a Malfoy? – Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si de pronto Hermione le estuviese pidiendo que se pusiera de manos y saltara para ella – ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? No entiendo… – se levantó en el acto hasta quedar frente a ella.

– No puedo explicarlo ahora, pero necesito hacerlo ¿me darás la varita, Harry… _te lo suplico_?

Ginny miraba curiosa la escena. Hermione pidiendo la varita de espino para devolvérsela a Malfoy. Muy extraño. Entornó los ojos mientras su cerebro conectaba miles de hechos aislados. Después de unos segundos, los abrió con incredulidad mientras sacudía la cabeza con escepticismo. Debía estar equivocada…. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sus cabellos rojos se movieron con gracia. Jamás podría pasar aquel incoherente pensamiento suyo.

Harry estudió a Hermione por un breve espacio de tiempo. Era más que obvio que no entendía las razones para devolverle a Malfoy la varita. Era verdad que se había comportado casi como un cobarde, pero no había asesinado a nadie y había intentado que Crabbe y Goyle no le mataran dentro de la sala de los menesteres. Recordó también sus visiones donde veía claramente las torturas a las que él era sometido junto a sus padres y no se atrevió a juzgar su comportamiento. Bufó con desagrado mientras introducía la mano dentro del bolsillo de la túnica limpia que tenía puesta.

– No conozco las motivos… pero confío en ti, Hermione. Y esa es suficiente razón para entregártela sin que me supliques nada – le entregó la varita de espino en las manos– ¿todo bien, entonces?

Hermione hizo una mueca que Harry no supo interpretar. Dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, dejando a Harry sumido en mil pensamientos.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Caminaba por los pasillos atestados, con la cabeza mirando las losas de piedra del suelo sin dejar de acariciar la varita dentro del bolsillo. Sus sentidos concentrados sólo en su mente. No tenía planeado ningún discurso, no sabía que palabras exactamente escoger y menos aún si diría algo. Su realidad era otra ahora y le abrían un sinfín de probabilidades. Con Voldemort muerto, Ron y Ginny vivos y Harry enamorado de su amiga era el cuadro que siempre había soñado. No veía el porqué tendría que cambiar sus antiguos sueños. Así deberían suceder las cosas, independientemente de aquella noche con Draco.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en ese año, que entendió que no podría volver a atrás. Intentar algo con Draco sería una locura. Él no había cambiado con algo tan fuerte, así que no podía esperar que cambiara por menos que eso. La había decepcionado completamente y no quería tener ese sinsabor en el alma.

_Merezco otra oportunidad…. Necesito sentirme viva después de esto…_

Llegó a un extremo del salón y divisó a las personas en él. Con agilidad se escondió detrás de una pila de escombros para observar con tranquilidad sin ser vista. Lo divisó en el acto. Conversaba animoso junto a una pequeña multitud congregada en torno a él, quienes lo miraban con entusiasmo y orgullo. Él era su salvación, intentaría aferrarse a él como un náufrago a un salvavidas. Ya los unía un enorme cariño y no dudaba que se convertiría en amor en algún tiempo. Pero sería honesta con él al decirle que _deseaba_ enamorarse de él….por que _aún no lo estaba_.

_Todo resultará bien…. Como siempre debió ser…._

Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla al percibir el alcance de su decisión. Estaba cambiando nuevamente su vida, dejando atrás y sepultando el sentir de su corazón por lo que creía correcto. Con esfuerzo, aquella emoción, aquel cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo desaparecería con el tiempo. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Con decisión, se limpió las incipientes lágrimas y giró para dejar de ver a Ronald Weasley. Volvió a barrer el gran comedor y esta vez los encontró fácilmente. Tres cabelleras rubias apiñadas en una esquina solitaria, al parecer discutiendo. No era el mejor momento para ellos, pero para ella era el indicado. Exhaló con decisión, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta no había desaparecido del todo y la sensación de falta de aire se hacía aún mayor. Caminó irguiendo el rostro, segura de estar tomando el mejor camino para todos, aunque su cuerpo la traicionara y no dejara de temblar en todo el recorrido hacia donde se encontraba él.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

– Tú…

– Necesito hablar por unos segundos…

– ¡NO! – Narcissa se incorporó de inmediato con los ojos como fiera mientras trataba de cubrir a su hijo con el cuerpo – ¡Draco es inocente y tú no tienes autoridad para llevártelo! Primero deberán realizar las investigaciones….presentar pruebas…un juicio justo y mil cosas por el estilo, así que ¡Draco no irá a ningún sitio!

Hermione dio un traspié ante la implacable arremetida de la mujer. Narcissa Malfoy pensaba que ella estaba allí para arrestar a su hijo…. Tenía que sacarla de su error, explicarle que nada tenía que ver con eso.

– Yo no venía a–

– ¡Primero deberán dejar que mostremos nuestros argumentos antes de capturar a alguien de nuestra familia! – Narcissa continuaba eufórica sin dejar de dedicarle una mirada altiva, pero aterrada por igual – ¡A pesar de todo tenemos derecho a–

– ¡Basta madre!

Draco tomó a Narcissa de los hombros con firmeza y la movió hacia donde se encontraba su padre. Sin dejar de mirar los enormes ojos claros de su madre, pronunció con autoridad en la voz.

– No creo que ella venga a apresarme… mantén la calma, madre…. Confía en mí.

Dirigió la mirada a su padre tratando que comprendiera la actitud de su madre. Lucius tenía la barbilla levantada aún, con esa clásica prepotencia de años, pero igual asintió imperceptible. No debía arriesgarse a cometer más errores que perjudicaran a su hijo. Sujetó a su esposa con un fino abrazo y apremió a Draco a terminar aquel engorroso asunto.

– Podemos… podemos conversar por aquel pasillo…

Draco señaló el corredor de la izquierda con la mano e hizo un movimiento para dirigirse allí. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras las razones para que ella quisiera hablar con él iban tomando forma en su cabeza. Una sensación de bienestar empezó a recorrerlo, tal vez no todo estaba perdido como creía, quizás las cosas resultaran mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero para su asombro, Hermione lo detuvo con la palma de la mano.

– No.

– Pero…. ¿entonces?

– Esto te pertenece – Hermione tomó la varita de espino del bolsillo y sin mirarlo a los ojos extendió su mano para que él la tomara.

– ¿Mi varita?... pero no… no entiendo…

– Comienza una nueva vida, _Malfoy_ – aquel nombre pronunciado con deliberación no pasó desapercibido para Draco – Tu camino desde ahora será opuesto al mío y tu varita te ayudará a hacer más llevadera dicha transición.

Draco estiró sus dedos aún manchados con rastros de ceniza y sujetó la varita con vacilación. Al ceñirla, sus delgados dedos rozaron, por un segundo, los de Hermione.

Como si aquel contacto le quemara y sin esperar una respuesta, Hermione dio media vuelta veloz, para evitar que él viera el estado en que se encontraba. El cuerpo le temblaba ya sin control y las lágrimas empezaban a humedecer sus ojos color avellana. Apenas pudo contener la agitación que le había producido sentir aquella pequeña porción insignificante de piel de Draco en contacto con la suya. Tenía que alejarse de él a toda costa. Casi corrió la distancia que los separaba al inicio, en un segundo.

– Espera... yo necesito decirt–

Draco avanzó un par de pasos, tratando que ella lo escuchara, sin saber a ciencia cierta que iba a decir, pero se detuvo en el acto al divisar apareciendo en una esquina la figura de la comadreja. Una rabia, sorda y áspera empezaba a comprimirle los músculos impidiéndole continuar. Se detuvo inmediatamente, solo para divisar como el pelirrojo se dirigía con paso decidido hacia ella, la miraba largamente, confundido y preocupado y luego con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pasaba su brazo sobre ella, la abrazaba y la fundía a él con un abrazo protector, pero sobre todo de pertenencia absoluta.

Volvió a él aquella reflexión que había sentido cuando salió casi ahogado por el humo de la sala de los menesteres. Lo había sabido allí mismo, pero no lo había querido aceptar todavía. Ahora estaba completamente claro. La rabia sorda volvía a envolverlo con sutileza.

_Ya todo estaba escrito. Así debería ser. Sólo un loco o iluso podría concebir que las cosas fueran diferentes._

Si veía el lado positivo de todo, conseguiría aceptar más fácilmente la decisión de sus padres con respecto a él. Se marcharía de allí con la familia Zabinni, la distancia sería útil. Acarició la varita de espino, pelo de unicornio, diez pulgadas justas de madera, que había sido su compañera por tanto tiempo con las dos manos y la observó fascinado. Sería útil para su transición, como ella había dicho. Porque jamás podría volver a ser el mismo. Aquel chico inmaduro, temeroso y falto de decisión había desparecido cuando la vio alejarse por el salón.

Un nuevo Draco Malfoy emergía de todo aquel desastre y adversidad. Actuaría distinto, sería otra persona mucho mejor en todo sentido. Pero sabía que llevaría consigo sólo un sentimiento del pasado, pero estaba decidido a luchar también por desterrarlo para siempre de su alma.

_Juro que te olvidaré…_Granger_._

* * *

**A muy poco del final, les pido se sirvan… no lincharme!! Jjajjaajaja. Esperen tranquilitas el siguiente cap… promete estar muuuuuy bueno.**

**Porque, obviamente este fic es un Dramione ¿no?...**

**(ya ven… me hacen hablar más de la cuenta…)**

**Bromas aparte, gracias a todas por los lindos reviews!! Y las nuevas suscripciones tanto a la historia como a las alertas para escritor!! Que orgullo. Y es que a pesar de que el fic termina, por ahí iré subiendo algunos one-shots u otra historia nuevamente!**

**Paciencia chicas con el siguiente cap… porque mi hermosa tierra, mi patria querida esta de fiesta y las celebraciones están a la orden del día! Ustedes sentirán, como yo, que a la patria se le adora y se le quiere desde la médula y con el pecho henchido de orgullo. Por eso desde aquí un saludo a cada nación hermana y uno muy especial, más aún en su cumple a mi querido Perú.**

**Un beso a todos y no dejen de leer el siguiente cap!**


	24. Destino o realidad

**Holas:**

**Capítulo largo por la espera.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Gise.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24 – DESTINO O REALIDAD**

El departamento se ubicaba en una escondida calle de Londres a escasas cuadras del centro de la ciudad. Recién empezaba la primavera y el clima era tan agradable que la gente solía abrir sus ventanales en los atestados edificios, por donde se filtraban la música, la algarabía y la exquisita sensación de calidez atenuada del atardecer, que inundaba por doquier, exteriorizando las tertulias particulares de sus habitantes. Justo en uno de sus departamentos, un grupo de jóvenes charlaban animadamente un viernes por la noche.

– Por favor, Ron – invocaba con algo de desesperación – Te juro que sólo serán un par de horas nada más. Es por una buena causa…

– Ni aunque me dediques una de esas miraditas, Hermione, ya dije NO y es mi última palabra.

– Vamos, Ron nadie va a reconocerte – la joven mujer se acercó al pelirrojo, sentándose junto a él mientras le apretaba el brazo y le miraba anhelante.

– Hermione… no cambiaré de opinión. No me convertiré en un elfo para tu campaña de notificación a la comunidad élfica ni por todo los galeones de Gringotts. Así emplees tus tácticas…. Ya las conozco y puedo defenderme de ellas...

Pero Ronald Weasley dijo la última frase con tan poca determinación en la voz, que Harry y Ginny, sentados frente a ellos no pudieron evitar la carcajada.

– Oh rayos amigo – terció Harry aparentando seriedad – es por un digno principio. No creo que seas capaz de negarle nada a Hermione.

– Claro, como tú no estarás en medio de la calle con una pancarta sobrevolando sobre ti y con pelos saliéndote de las orejas y un taparrabos mugroso, se te hace fácil. A ver, ¿por qué tú no te disfrazarás igual?

– Ya te dije que Harry irá a la cabecera de la marcha como símbolo de compromiso y conformidad. Es muy importante que los elfos de todas latitudes conozcan su situación esclavista y se liberen de una buena vez y además…

– A ver dime – la interrumpió Ron, mientras se levantaba a servirse otra ronda de pisco sour – en Australia, donde lograste que tu ley fuera publicada ¿Cuántos elfos se han independizado desde ese entonces?

– Bueno… la cifra no es lo importante… el concepto en sí, la causa es lo que cuenta…

Hermione a duras penas podía evitar balbucear.

– ¡Dos! Sólo dos solitarios elfos en casi cinco años. Uno al que se notaba que en cualquier momento terminaría con sus huesos en el panteón y otro que pensaba que reencarnaría en una tetera. Ningún elfo más quiso plegarse a la libertad voluntaria. Ellos están acostumbrados a vivir así.

– ¡Pero Ron! – clamó indignada Hermione mientras lo seguía con los puños apretados hacia el pequeño bar de su cómodo departamento londinense – ¡Como puedes decir eso! ¿Cómo puedes haber cambiado de opinión?

– No me malinterpretes. Aún sigo pensando que los elfos deben tener la libertad de elegir sobre su propia vida, pero de ahí a que les insistas, instigues, presiones a tomar una decisión contraria a sus creencias personales….

– Pero ellos serían felices así, libres. Por ejemplo Dobby. Él era feliz, ¿Qué te hace pensar que los demás elfos no puedan aspirar a vivir lo mismo?

– Dobby era un elfo único y especial – se apresuró a agregar Harry puntual, a la par que se levantaba para tomar unas bocadillos de la mesa principal – No creo que las comparaciones valgan en este caso. No podemos obligar a los elfos a tomar una disposición, así creamos que es la correcta. Estoy en total acuerdo con la ley promulgada para la liberación, pero debe ser decisión unilateral y bien pensada y no causada por presiones.

– ¿Significa que tampoco tu irás a la marcha? – volteó rauda, mirando alternadamente a Harry y a Ginny.

– Claro que iré. Es indispensable que todos los elfos en cualquier rincón del planeta sepan que pueden liberarse si ese es su deseo. Pero no haré nada más para convencerlos de que _esa_ es su única alternativa.

– Ahí lo tienes, Hermione. Harry está de acuerdo conmigo en ese punto y también en que un disfraz de elfo sería algo demasiado extremista…

– ¡Epa! Tampoco dije eso – Harry volvió a reír, liberando la tensión que se empezaba a filtrar entre ellos – aún pienso que te verías muy gracioso disfrazado…nuevamente.

– Aquellos tiempos quedaron atrás. Sólo en mis dieciocho primaveras pude cometer un acto tan humillante y sólo porque andaba liado con esta señorita – y miró a Hermione con falso gesto de indignación.

Hermione blanqueó los ojos y le hizo un mohín sin dejar de empujarlo ligeramente cuando pasó a su lado con la bandeja de bocadillos que le quitó a Harry para llevarla a la mesita de centro donde se encontraba Ginny.

– Como si te hubiese obligado, Ronald Weasley – volvió al ataque Hermione. Le entregó una nueva copa de pisco a sour a Ginny y bebió un sorbo de la suya para finalmente dejar los bocadillos en la pequeña mesa y girar su varita para desparecer la bandeja donde trajo todo – Que yo sepa, hacías esas cosas por que estabas convencido de su importancia.

– No, más bien creo que era porque andaba babeando por ti y no podía creer que al fin lo habías aceptado como novio– acotó Ginny tranquilamente mientras sumergía en salsa unos bastones de hojaldre – si le hubieses pedido que salga semidesnudo con una banderola de "liberen al elfo" ten por seguro que tendríamos una anécdota más para contar sobre él.

Ron miró a Ginny ceñudo y se sentó en el sofá bebiendo su trago sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

– Que graciosa hermanita, ja ja. Como si a tí no se te hubiese caído la baba por mi estimado amigo Harry aquí presente. Recuerdo que andabas revoloteando y sonrojándote por los rincones cuando lo veías pasar….

– Eso fue cuando tenía once años – corrigió con naturalidad Ginny mientras le dedicaba un guiño a Harry – además me hice de rogar por dos años completos para que él pudiera elegir sin presiones su camino. Y ya ven, ahora estamos juntos – Le beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina por unas servilletas de papel – en cambio tú, estuviste atrás de mi amiga por laaaargos años – teatralizó vocalmente para desconsuelo de Ron.

– Bueno lo importante a rescatar – terció Harry apresurado – es que a pesar de que lo tuyo con Hermione no haya pues… durado mucho más, ustedes siguen siendo excelentes amigos y la relación entre todos no ha cambiado.

– Claro, sin contar que Hermione desapareció de la faz de la tierra por dos años completos – acotó Ginny entregándole una servilleta de papel a cada uno y sentándose en las rodillas de Harry.

– Vuelven a lo mismo… tampoco desparecí, Ginny. Eso no es exacto. Necesitaba estar sola para analizar y decidir que iba a hacer con mi vida y mi futuro profesional. Además, ustedes saben que Australia no está tan lejos de aquí.

El silbido que dieron todos le confirmó a Hermione que realmente se había casi escondido por casi dos años en Sydney junto a sus padres.

– Aunque parezca increíble, algunas de las chicas creían que Ron había roto contigo y por eso huiste a otro continente para olvidarlo. ¿Te imaginas? Hermione huyendo loca de amor por Ronny – Ginny le aventó una papita frita a Hermione apenas conteniendo la risa aunque en la mirada tenía un brillo cómplice. Harry observaba divertido, como su novia se burlaba de su hermano.

– Oigan, tampoco hemos venido a discutir sobre la relación que hubo entre Hermione y yo, así que muestren un poco de respeto.

– Ya, ya. Basta con eso – secundó Hermione–. Ya pasaron más de cuatro años de ese asunto y ya deberíamos dejarlo como tema infaltable en nuestras reuniones mensuales. Lo que hubo entre Ron y yo se terminó por mutuo acuerdo y ustedes ya lo saben – les dedicó una mirada inflexible a Ginny y a Harry, casi tan igual como las que solía aplicar la profesora McGonagall – y mi partida hacia Sydney fue un tema netamente personal. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con mis padres, saben que cuando les liberé la memoria se habían acostumbrado tanto a su nueva ciudad que quisieron quedarse a vivir para siempre allí. Además necesitaba pensar y decidir… sobre mi futuro – Hermione sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny ante esa imperceptible pausa en su discurso, pero la ignoró y continuó hablando – y obviamente pasar un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad junto a ellos después de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron posteriormente a la caída de Voldemort.

– Pero fueron ¡2 años!, Hermione. Casi no supimos de ti en ese tiempo. Las cartitas que enviabas eran cuenta gotas y tu extraña prohibición de vernos…

– Se que actué demasiado radical, pero debía cortar con el pasado para continuar con el presente. Tenía que hacerlo… debía…

Harry y Ron se miraron algo desconcertados pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Ya habían hablado hasta el cansancio de aquel viaje de Hermione. Al inicio, incluso Harry llegó a pensar que tal vez eran ciertos los rumores de que ella había huido por que tenía el corazón destrozado por terminar su relación con Ron por la partida tan abrupta, pero después de todo el tiempo transcurrido y las pláticas con su mejor amigo echaban por tierra esa suposición. Hermione inició una bonita relación sentimental con Ron apenas semanas después de la derrota de Voldemort y aunque todos auguraban que ellos terminarían comprometidos, casi un año después la relación había llegado a su fin sin algún motivo aparente. Hermione sin perder tiempo, hizo sus maletas y partió a ver a sus padres. Fueron casi dos años los que ella estuvo por las lejanas tierras, pero sin dejar de ser como siempre, luchadora por sus ideales. Había conseguido un empleo en unas oficinas gubernamentales mágicas del país y logrado algunas mejoras en las leyes. Finalmente la insistencia de sus amigos, sin contar el carga montón que le hicieron todos al aparecerse frente a su casa en Sydney, pese a su prohibición de que la visitaran, logró que ella decidiera regresar a Londres. Justo ese día se cumplían también otros dos años similares, pero ahora como asistente principal del Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de Londres.

El sonido característico de varias apariciones detrás de la puerta principal hizo que el tema concluyera finalmente. Harry sujetó la varita firme bajo sus dedos, más que nada como un hábito a pesar de que ya no había nada que temer en la comunidad mágica. Los demás se miraron intrigados porque no habían invitado a nadie más a la reunión.

– ¡Muchachos! Dichosos los ojos que los ven – George Weasley hacía su ingreso con la sonrisa en los labios junto a su inseparable amigo Lee Jordan. La mancha negra donde una vez estuvo su oreja estaba cubierta por un mini sobrerito con los colores de los Gryffindors. – Aunque creo que deberíamos molestarnos, no es así, Lee, de que no nos hayan invitado a su celebración – tiró la capa sobre un perchero junto al pasadizo e hizo lo mismo con el sobretodo de Lee, pero ambos terminaron en el piso.

– Chicos, es sólo una reunión informal, para charlar de trivialidades – Hermione hablaba algo cohibida mientras recogía las prendas y se apresuraba a colocarlas en el perchero.

George dio una rápida barrida al lugar con la mirada y divisó en el acto la jarra con el pisco sour. Palmeó a Lee en la espalda en un gesto cómplice, procedió a aparecer dos vasos, con la varita procedió a llenarlos y los hizo flotar detrás de ellos, mientras se ubicaban en los sofás libres.

– Y bien, póngannos al corriente de los últimos chismes porque Lee y yo apenas hemos llegado de nuestro último viaje a Irlanda. Ya saben, negocios son negocios y las sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley siempre requieren nuestra total atención.

Transcurrieron los minutos de animada charla. George se había recuperado en su totalidad de la muerte de su gemelo, Fred y ahora incluso bromeaba sobre la ausencia de éste en su vida, aunque siempre recalcando el orgullo que sentía por él.

Hermione aprovechó un instante en que los cuatro chicos empezaron a hablar de Quidditch para llevar los vasos y bandejas vacías a la cocina para volverlas a llenar. Abrió una bolsa de papas fritas y procedió a llenar el recipiente con cuidado.

– Hermione debo preguntarte algo…

Ginny la había seguido hacia el lugar y cerrado la puerta con disimulo. Se ubicó al lado de la joven y la dedicó una mirada formal. En el acto, Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que tarde o temprano, le interrogaría sobre aquel asunto. Suspiró decidida a enfrentar la situación.

– Tú dirás…

– Dentro de dos semanas se cumple un año más de la caída de Voldemort. Y también un año más desde que lo viste por última vez…

– ¿A Voldemort? – respondió tratando de sonar irónica a la vez que reanudaba la tarea de llenar el recipiente con papas.

Ginny se acercó más, le quitó la bolsa de bocaditos con decisión y la hizo a un lado. Su mirada larga y penetrante hizo que Hermione levantara el rostro y le devolviera el gesto.

– Hablo de Malfoy, Hermione. De Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no se inmutó al escuchar el nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oía y le alegró sentir que ya no le afectaba como antes. Volvió a tomar la bolsa de papas y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ginny le respondió con voz firme:

– Te conté lo que pasó con Malfoy porque sentía que el peso de aquel secreto se había tornado demasiado pesado y aplastante para llevarlo sobre mí sin poder desahogarme. Y fuiste un gran apoyo en los días en que sentía que no podía sufrir más por él. Aún recuerdo las muchas ocasiones en que llegaste a medianoche hasta mi casa en Sydney para consolarme sin que nadie te descubriera o cuando me cubrías dormida después de llorar hasta el cansancio. Y tu discreción y compresión, Ginny, eso jamás podría terminar de agradecerlo. Tú y mi madre son las únicas personas que han sabido lo que… lo que él y yo hicimos una vez…. – Hermione terminó con algo de vacilación en la voz.

– Por eso te pregunto, Hermione – Ginny se apresuró a tomar a la chica de las dos manos – Cada año por estas fechas te pones triste y melancólica. Sé que lo extrañas a pesar de que él desapareció del mapa y jamás intentó contactarse contigo.

– Lo extrañaba, Ginny. Tiempo pasado – Hermione se irguió con el semblante recompuesto. Ginny notó en el acto el sutil cambio de expresión de su amiga – Ya no más de esa historia.

– ¿De veras? – Los ojos de la pelirroja chispeaban de emoción – ¿realmente lo has olvidado?

– Draco Malfoy es historia pasada y enterrada. No siento más nada por él. Finalmente lo expulsé de mi corazón.

El grito que pegó Ginny hizo que los cuatro muchachos corrieran alarmados hacia el interior de la cocina. Cuando llegaron sólo divisaron a Ginny y Hermione fundidas en un abrazo y dando pequeños alaridos de felicidad.

– ¡Bah! Cosa de chicas… mira tú que hacer tanto escándalo por que tiraron al piso la bolsa de papas fritas.

Harry miró sorprendido a Ron. Definitivamente a pesar de tener ambos 22 años y conocerse casi toda una vida, Ronald Weasley lograba desconcertarlo en ocasiones. Volvió a mirar hacia las chicas y entornó los ojos tratando inútilmente de resolver aquel misterio.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

– ¿Un baile? – refunfuñó Hermione desde su escritorio – ¿No se les pudo ocurrir una idea menos original e totalmente insustancial? Podrían haber realizado un congreso o una conferencia o perfectamente un debate en lugar de un tonto baile.

– Pero Hermione no es un _tonto baile_ – refutó en el acto Parvati Patil. Es un claro ejemplo de que nuestra vida debe continuar y de que tenemos suficientes motivos para celebrar que Vol…Vol… bueno que él, fue derrotado. Además aprovecharemos para reunirnos con ¡todos los de nuestra clase! No te parece emocionante. Hay gente que me encantaría volver a ver. No creo que todos sepan que conseguí este puesto en el Ministerio, auxiliar en la oficina del Director de Asuntos Internos. Pronto ascenderé y llegaré a un puesto más alto…

Hermione no hizo comentario alguno sobre el último punto. Parvati llevaba más de tres años allí y sólo había ascendido de practicante hasta auxiliar en ese tiempo. Mientras que ella, con tan sólo 22 años y apenas dos años cumplidos, había llegado a ser de practicante a asistente personal del director de su departamento y las voladas y murmuraciones decían que cuando el viejo Dodge se retirara, ella sería la candidata ideal para el puesto.

– Insisto en que para la conmemoración de los cinco años de la Batalla de Hogwarts, las celebraciones deberían haber sido otras. Algo más formal… no sé, tal vez un concilio donde se pudieran aportar nuevas ideas para que las cosas no volvieran a repetirse…

– ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! No seas aguafiestas. Un baile es justamente lo que las chicas como yo, necesitamos. Te imaginas, vendrán magos de todas partes del mundo, magos jóvenes, solteros y guapos dispuestos a disfrutar de las festividades y los convites; y por supuesto, querrán escuchar los relatos de las personas que estuvimos en vivo y en directo, in situ, en el momento cumbre de la caída del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Parvati se había levantado de la silla donde había estado ubicada y sujetaba la invitación con fervor. Sus oscuros ojos estaban brillando de emoción, imaginando lo que ocurriría esa noche.

– Lo que es yo, no pienso tomarme la molestia de ir. Prefiero quedarme en casa, ver una buena película, quizás con una copa bien fría de vino borgoña o tomando un relajante baño de burbujas y rodeada de velas aromáticas. Sería más productivo que ver a un grupo de superficiales, tonteando o haciendo danzas de apareamiento – Hermione le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a Parvati, que ésta afortunadamente no notó.

– Pues tú te lo pierdes. Porque también vendrán todos nuestros compañeros de Hogwarts. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas hace un mes para las personas que están fuera, para que tengan tiempo de planificar su viaje. Escuché que Neville regresará de Francia... aunque no tengo idea porqué se fue allá.

– Porque deseaba estudiar y perfeccionar sus conocimientos en Herbología. Allí hay una escuela pequeña, pero muy especializada en esa área en particular de la magia. A él siempre le gustó esa materia.

– Y yo que pensé que se quedaría aquí en Londres solicitando un puesto en el ministerio, como muchos otros lo hicieron, y él con más razón por lo que hizo con esa asquerosa serpiente. Era casi una celebridad y ahora su fama ha bajado bastante…

– A Neville nunca le importó la fama. El actuó por valentía y honor. Estuve cien por ciento segura que no aceptó aquel rimbombante puesto, tal como no aceptó Harry ni y… – Hermione cortó la frase justo a tiempo. Ella no quería que nadie supiera que a los tres amigos y a Neville les habían ofrecido sendos puestos directorales en el ministerio por lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. Hermione aunque se moría de ganas de aceptar para poder empezar su plan de reformas, rechazó de plano el ofrecimiento. Sólo varios años después, aceptaría un puesto en el ministerio, pero con la condición que fuera el más bajo y que sus ascensos, si es que los hubiese, fueran únicamente generados por sus capacidades laborales y no por otras razones.

– ¡Bah! Tonto. Hubiese podido conseguir miles de chicas con el cargo y con esa fama. No sé para que tanto estudia…

– Creo que le escuché una vez decir que le gustaría enseñar sobre su materia favorita. Y la verdad, tiene muy buena disposición y talento natural para dar lecciones.

– Bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar de él. Dime, ¿Harry irá? – Parvati esperaba anhelante la respuesta de Hermione.

– Supongo que sí – indicó cansinamente – y obviamente lo hará con su novia, con Ginny Weasley ¿Qué aún no pierdes las esperanzas, Parvati?

– Por supuesto que no – aclaró visiblemente ofendida – mientras no vea un anillo dorado en esa mano fuerte, no abandonaré la ilusión de convertirme en la señora de Potter.

– Tú y tus locuras, Parvati – Hermione blanqueó los ojos – y ahora, por favor, déjame trabajar que tengo que redactar un informe y casi son las cinco. Quedé en cenar justamente con Harry porque Ginny está comprando un vestido para la latosa fiesta y él necesita ayuda con su traje; por lo que será mejor que dejes la dichosa invitación dentro de mi tacho de basura y vuelvas a tu oficina….

– ¡Tu crees que pueda acompañarlos a cenar! – exclamó eufórica – Podríamos aprovechar para comprarte un vestido y quizás probarme algunos frente a Harry, para que me ayudara a elegir, tu sabes… hasta podría ayudar a Harry a probarse algunas prendas….

– Ni lo sueñes. Cenaremos los dos, luego compraremos ese traje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y listo. Además no me arriesgaré a que puedas hacer una locura.

– Eres una soberana aburrida, Hermione. Pareces mi abuelita…

Hermione levantó la vista para ver como Parvati desaparecía por el corredor mientras continuaba murmurando. Varios chicos de la oficina se le quedaron mirando absortos al verla pasar. Y no era para menos, llevaba una minifalda con una blusa del mismo color. Tenía buen cuerpo y lo sabía aprovechar, sus movimientos rítmicos y la silueta que le daba la ropa apretada lograban el efecto que ella buscaba en el sexo opuesto. Cuando dobló al final del pasillo, Hermione se sorprendió preguntándose si ella también lograría aquel efecto si se vistiera igual. Sus trajes sastres no solían ser de la paleta de colores soleados de Parvati, mas bien eran fríos grises o serios plomos y sobre todo holgados.

Recordó de pronto el vestido que su madre le había comprado para una celebración igual en Hogwarts hacía mucho, en su otra realidad. Aquel vestido color marfil con la espalda descubierta apenas sujeto por dos trencillas plateadas. Ese día se había sentido realmente bonita. Incluso recordó la mirada de Harry al verla bajar por las escaleras. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo de su realidad pasada. Al presente, todo era distinto para ella. En aquel baile se recordaba una fecha más de la muerte de Dumbledore. Ahora se iba a celebrar la victoria del bien sobre el mal. Definitivamente sería otro baile. Más aún porque en aquel viejo baile, había vuelto a ver a Draco Malfoy después de diez años; mientras que en este baile, ella estaba segura que Draco no acudiría, como tantas otras invitaciones fallidas a él. Y obviamente, ella tampoco se presentaría.

_Para qué perder el tiempo…_

Bufó sonoramente y volvió a perderse en la pila de papeles que tenía frente a ella. El recuerdo de la mano de Draco sobre su espalda desnuda volvió a ella por unos segundos; pero casi en el mismo tiempo, Hermione lo borró de la mente con decisión y continuó la lectura de sus informes sin otras distracciones. Sonrió mentalmente ante su nuevo triunfo.

_Al fin te pude olvidar…_

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

La habitación constaba de una gran cama King size que dominaba casi todo el lugar. El edredón blanco e impoluto de plumas y el color nevado de las paredes le confería al lugar un parecido a un pedazo de cielo. Los muebles de madera labrada casi de color natural se acoplaban al estilo minimalista de la habitación con total perfección. Sobre la cama un hermoso vestido color marfil descansaba esperando ser usado.

– ¡No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer por ti, Ginny! – Hermione salía de la ducha envuelta en un gran albornoz verde claro y con la toalla aún anudada a su cabeza – No debí haber cedido, así me hayas chantajeado con persuadir a Harry de no ir a mi marcha. No puedo creer que el chico que derrotó al mago más tenebroso del mundo mágico se deje convencer tan fácilmente por un par de…

– Cuando entenderás el poder que tenemos las chicas sobre los chicos, amiga – rió divertida Ginny mientras se maquillaba sentada en el tocador – además, he de confesarte que Harry formó parte de ese plan. Él tampoco entendía tu absurda negación para ir al baile.

– Sabes que nunca he sido la clase de chicas que se muere por las reuniones sociales – Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama y procedió a secarse el exceso de humedad de sus rizos castaños.

– Ya te dije que es bueno que frecuentes a nuevas personas. Ahora que ya no tienes el peso de Malfoy sobre los hombros – le hizo un gesto con los ojos a través del espejo del tocador – puedes empezar una relación con algún chico interesante. Sé de buena fuente que irán muchas personas de los ministerios de todo el mundo, tal vez conozcas a tu media naranja allá.

– Tu fuente, Harry, ya me había contado sobre eso – continuó sin inmutarse, secándose vigorosamente el cabello – y créeme que esa no fue una de las razones por las que me dejé convencer. La razón principal fue el rumor que corre por los pasillos del Ministerio… – Hermione terminó su frase con un tufillo de ventaja, sabía que Ginny no estaba enterada de nada.

En el acto, la pelirroja se levantó del buró y corrió donde estaba su amiga con los ojos entornados por la curiosidad. Se sentó a su lado y quitándole la toalla húmeda la aventó hacia una silla sin dejar de mirarla a los castaños ojos.

– Ya, suelta el chisme. ¿Qué está sucediendo en el ministerio?

– Bueno, creo que te haré sufrir un poco esta noche antes de contártelo – aseveró Hermione. Se levantó y fue a los cajones de la cómoda para buscar sus prendas interiores. Tomó el elegante vestido y desapareció dentro de su amplio clóset-vestidor.

– Verás que no me importa mucho – Ginny se levantó cuidándose de no arrugar su delicado vestido negro y fue a sentarse otra vez al tocador. Tomó su cepillo con filos plateados del gran bolso que trajo la noche anterior por que se quedó a dormir allí y empezó a peinarse con despreocupación – Harry se enterará en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

– Pues lo dudo, porque el rumor proviene de del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Inclusive tengo conocimiento que sólo el ministro está enterado – la voz de Hermione salió desde su vestidor casi ahogada.

– Así que Kingsley lo sabe. Ves, Hermione, con más razón Harry se enterará y me lo contará.

– Según lo que me confió el Señor Dodge, la información será revelada esta noche frente a todos los presentes. Anda Ginny, dame una mano con este vestido, no puedo subir esta pequeña cremallera – La castaña se cortó así misma mientras se acercaba hacia el tocador.

Ginny giró para verla. Hermione, aún con el cabello recién lavado y despeinado y sin maquillaje se veía realmente deslumbrante con aquel vestido exquisito. Lo habían adquirido apenas el día anterior cuando Hermione finalmente aceptó ir al baile. Habían caminado varias cuadras y muchas tiendas para encontrar un vestido perfecto; pero la castaña parecía cada vez más desanimada por encontrar la prenda ideal, prácticamente quería aceptar cualquier vestido que le mostraban las vendedoras con tal de salir del paso, y si el vestido era lo más cubierto y recatado posible, mas se empeñaba ella en comprarlo y terminar la búsqueda. De pronto llegaron a una tienda donde Hermione observó extasiada un vestido colgado en un aparador. No era el mismo exactamente al que contemplaba en el cuerpo de su amiga, debido a los cambios, así que no podía aseverar que ella lo compró porque le gustó totalmente el modelo. Intuía que era más el color y la textura que otra cosa, pero Hermione no quiso ratificarlo. Salieron de la tienda con rapidez y Hermione prácticamente le suplicó que fueran a la madriguera para que Molly pudiera hacerle los cambios que ella deseaba. Cuando terminaron, madre e hija quedaron aún más sorprendidas con el aparente gozo de Hermione al contemplar el vestido modificado. Le habían cambiado los enlaces del hombro por unas finas trencillas plateadas y mejorado un poco el escote de la espalda. El resultado final era asombroso, no por el vestido en sí, sino por que era el tipo de ropa que ellas menos pensaban que Hermione usaría para un baile. No iba con su estilo demasiado sobrio y hasta algo anticuado.

– Realmente el vestido te asienta maravillosamente, Hermione. Aún no entiendo como es que tenías tan decidido los cambios que le hiciste… fue casi como si ya hubieses visto el vestido terminado. ¿Seguramente lo viste en alguna revista y no me quieres decir, eh? – clamaba Ginny sin dejarle de subirle la cremallera.

– Digamos que el modelo estaba en mi mente…. – farfulló a duras penas mientras avanzaba hacia el tocador.

Era prácticamente el mismo vestido que había utilizado la noche en que vio a Draco por primera vez en diez años. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pasó casi toda la noche conversando con Ginny y sus planes de boda y aún así se dio un tiempo para meditarlo y llegó a la conclusión que no implicaba el vestido en sí, más bien era una especie de evocación de aquella parte vivida en su otra realidad. Poco más o menos estaba olvidándose de aquella vida preexistida y quería darle una especie de despedida formal para dejarla atrás de una buena vez y concentrarse sólo en su presente. A nadie le había contado esa parte de su vida, ni siquiera a su madre ni a Ginny, hubiese sido demasiado complicado. Sólo se limitó a contarles sobre la fugaz, aunque trascendental para ella, relación con Malfoy.

– Será mejor que terminemos de arreglarnos o los chicos terminarán enfurruñados otra vez si deben esperarnos de nuevo – Ginny se aplicaba unas gotas de perfume en las muñecas y cerca del cuello – A propósito ¿Sabías que mi tontito hermano ha vuelto a rondar a Lavender Brown?, bueno, lo correcto sería decir que ella lo ha buscado nuevamente... – miró pensativa hacia el cielo – Tal vez se deba a que Ron consiguió esa beca para continuar sus estudios en Francia…

– No seas mal pensada – replicó Hermione. Con la varita dando toques, por aquí y por allá sobre su cabellera, logró un peinado que le asentaba muy bien – Lavender a cambiado bastante. Hace unos meses me la encontré solicitando un puesto en el Ministerio. Ya no es la chiquilla inmadura del colegio, deberías darle una oportunidad si es que Ron decide empezar algo con ella.– Tomó un estuche de maquillaje y procedió a aplicarse algunos toques de rubor y labial.

– No sé, amiga… no sé. Creo que me había acostumbrado a la idea de que mis sobrinos serían pelirrojos y con los ojos castaños como los tuyos.

– Sabes que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, Ginny. Pero a pesar de todo no pude llegar a amarlo como él se merecía. No hubiese sido justo continuar con una relación a medias…

– No puedo creer, aún ahora, que no llegaron a…– le dio una rápida mirada evaluadora – bueno, que no tuvieran intimidad. Es algo que no entiendo. Casi una año completo y… nada. Trato de imaginar eso con Harry y me desconcierta…

Hermione sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

– Lo tuyo con Harry es distinto que lo que ocurrió con Ron y conmigo. Harry y tú no pueden mantenerse quietos en una habitación a solas, ya que acabarían con el mobiliario en pocos minutos… – Hermione terminó la frase e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca por lo que acababa de soltar.

Ambas chicas rieron por largo rato mientras terminaban de arreglarse para salir. Hermione tomó su pequeño bolso de mano y apagó la luz de su departamento al salir. Harry y Ron esperaban en el recibidor principal del edificio desde hacía varios minutos. Con rapidez tomaron el ascensor para darles el alcance. Hermione iba meditando sobre lo que sería para ella su nuevo comienzo.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

El Gran Comedor estaba realmente bello. Había pequeñas mesas distribuidas hacia los lados, bajo los grandes pilares, cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco con los emblemas de cada casa. Una armadura encantada los llevaba hacia las mesas dispuestas con sus respectivos nombres. Las mesas para los ex alumnos estaban ubicadas al lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo se ubicaban las mesas de los invitados extranjeros. La exquisita platería y la cristalería irradiaban pequeños destellos que se mezclaban con la luz de las velas que flotaban por doquier. Los grandes pilares estaban adornados con cintas de bellas tonalidades, tornasoles, reflejos, prismas. Subían como enredaderas verdaderas hacia el espacio. El cielo artificial estaba cubierto con estrellas fulgurantes que componían una especie de aurora junto a las velas perfumadas.

La banda estaba compuesta por un grupo de brujas y magos con túnicas plateadas y extraños instrumentos que tocaban en ese instante música de cámara apropiada para la ocasión. La pista de baile era utilizada sólo por las personas que deseaban llegar a uno y otro lado del salón. Frente a todos, la gran mesa de madera donde se solían ubicar los profesores, había sido reemplazada por otra apropiada para la ocasión, bellamente engalanada y aumentada para las importantes visitas de ese día. Hermione que venía de servirse un cóctel, pudo divisar los nombres de Kingsley, el ministro de magia, junto a la directora McGonagall, quien a pesar de sus años, continuaba dirigiendo Hogwarts. Unos lugares más alejados, el nombre de su jefe, el Sr. Dodge, hizo que ella hiciera un mohín de curiosidad. Cierto que era una persona importante, pero no como para estar en la mesa de los grandes invitados.

– Realmente estás preciosa con ese vestido, Hermione – Ron miraba extasiado a Hermione desde su lugar. El vestido efectivamente la realzaba. Sus curvas se pronunciaban, las caderas y las torneadas piernas se perfilaban a cada paso que ella daba. El escote superior dejaba admirar ligeramente la forma de sus pechos sin llegar a ser demasiado revelador o caer en lo vulgar. Las pequeñas cintillas de plata contrastaban fabulosamente con su piel bronceada, gracias a un pequeño conjuro que se hizo a pedido de Ginny. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio en su apariencia y la miraban boquiabiertos. Ella recordó que la mirada que ahora le lanzaba Ron, había sido la misma clase de mirada que una vez Harry Potter le había dedicado, exactamente por el mismo vestido y en una situación similar. Movió la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento.

– Claro que está preciosa – secundó Ginny – ¿No es así, Harry? – Ginny le daba un apretón por debajo de la mesa para que corroborara el hecho. Ella deseaba que su amiga se sintiera bien con su nueva apariencia para que por fin se decidiera a abrir su corazón. Estaba segura que no faltarían los pretendientes esa noche.

– Oh… bien… yo… claro que esta bonita – balbuceó Harry cohibido. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hermione de esa manera.

– Ya basta con eso, Ginny. No te das cuenta que Harry sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Harry le agradeció con la mirada, aquella muestra de amistad. Giró para ver a su novia y los ojos verdes brillaron al posarse en ella. Minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione ladearon ligeramente sus sillas, algo incómodos, para no ver como Harry y Ginny continuaban fundidos en un aparente perpetuo beso.

Cuando el salón estuvo realmente atestado de gente, las celebraciones empezaron oficialmente. Discursos, remembranzas, un Harry extremadamente incómodo por los continuos homenajes, lágrimas por los caídos, distinciones y disertaciones fueron la constante de gran parte de la noche. Los que habían acudido a la celebración emocionados por el reencuentro y el baile estaban casi letárgicos. Hasta el mismísimo Harry bostezaba lo más disimulado posible junto a una Ginny que a duras penas podía controlar el cierre involuntario de sus párpados.

– Definitivamente exageraron con la formalidad. Comprendo que es una ceremonia importante… pero de allí a hacerla casi tan aburrida como los discursos de Percy. Yo que estoy entrenado en esos menesteres no consigo dejar de cabecear cada tres minutos. La última vez casi entierro la cabeza en el plato.

– Venga Ron, tampoco es para tanto – susurró igualmente Hermione – es un inapreciable y digno homenaje p–

– Si, como no – le cortó Ron con una mueca – tan inapreciable que noté como cerraste los párpados por un minuto entero en varias ocasiones. Sobre todo en la disertación del viejo Fudge y su "futuro de la comunidad mágica y sus contrapartidas en la nueva era de blablabí blablabá, porque no me acuerdo que rayos seguía…

– Esto realmente es soporífero… – Ginny se enderezó en la silla a duras penas mientras bostezaba abiertamente – ¿A que hora empezarán las verdaderas celebraciones?

– Ya chicos, tranquilos – Hermione se levantó disimulada de su lugar, rodeó la mesa ante el asombro de Ron – Iré a traer alguna bebida del salón opuesto. No Ron, no te levantes, iré sola. Necesito estirar un poco las piernas.

Justamente eso fue lo que se quedó observando Ron atentamente mientras Hermione doblaba la salida del Gran Comedor.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

El cielo estrellado y la gran luna redonda iluminaban los exteriores de Hogwarts con una palidez inusitada. Había luces en la entrada, pero un poco más allá, sólo el sonido de los grillos, el rumor de las hojas movidas por un tenue aire y la luna era lo único que dominaba el paisaje.

Hermione avanzó con cuidado de no tropezar, pues los tacones delicados se hundían por momentos sobre la grama. No hacía frío pero Hermione se abrazó así misma, casi instintivamente. Regresaba de dar una vuelta a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se le antojó de pronto visitarla, aún a sabiendas que su gran amigo se encontraba dentro del castillo escuchando los hipnóticos discursos de algunos personajes. Ya se había demorado un poco, por lo que apuró el paso. No quería entrar por la puerta principal y que una armadura la llevara de vuelta a su lugar, delatándola. Caminó rodeando el castillo para entrar por la puerta del invernadero.

Entró por la puerta posterior sin hacer ruido avanzando por entre las extrañas plantas. Algunas mandrágoras hacían ruido bajo tierra – _recién nacidas_ se dijo– vio lazos del diablo en pequeñas urnas de cristal, bulbo tubérculos palpitantes en el otro extremo y una colección exquisita de azucenas en plena floración. De pronto la sensación de no estar sola la rodeó. Cerca de aquellas plantas fragantes había alguien.

Hermione detuvo su marcha inmediatamente. No sabía quien podría estar allí, a oscuras habiendo empezado hacía buen rato la ceremonia.

_Tal vez es una pareja buscando un poco de intimidad…_

No podía observar mejor desde su lugar. Estaba demasiado oscuro y las plantas delimitaban su campo de visión. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, comenzó a retroceder, lentamente, un pie detrás del otro…

– ¡Rayos!

Los largos tallos enrevesados de los bulbo tubérculos por una sección del invernadero, fueron como una valla para Hermione, que no los vio al entrar. Gritó mientras sentía que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio e indefectiblemente caía hacia atrás.

El sonido de pasos corriendo hacia ella la tranquilizó un poco. Luchó por mantener el equilibrio un poco más hasta que vinieran a auxiliarla. Estiró la mano para que la sujetaran y así lo hicieron…

– ¡Tú!

Un rayo de luna se había filtrado a través del techo del invernadero, cuando una planta gigante había decidido esconder sus hojas dejando pasar el halo blanquecino de luz. Recién allí, ambos pudieron verse directamente el rostro.

Él soltó inmediatamente la esbelta mano, como si ese pequeño y accidental contacto lo alterara y se irguió soberbio mientras ocultaba la mano en la chaqueta.

Ella cayó hacia atrás producto de la pérdida de equilibrio forzada. Las raíces y hojas le sirvieron de colchón cuando se hundió en ellas. Quedó momentáneamente sentada, con la falda subida hasta el inicio de sus muslos y con una expresión de completa sorpresa.

– ¿Estás persiguiéndome, _Granger_?

Draco Malfoy la observaba, esbozando una sonrisa burlona mientras jugueteaba, ahora ya completamente imperturbable, con un encendedor de oro entre sus dedos. No hizo el más mínimo intento por ayudarla a levantarse. Parecía divertido con aquella situación. Su cabello rubio y desordenado le caía a la frente, como si quisiera imponer un aire casual, en contraste con la sobriedad y elegancia de su traje Armani, negro como la noche y la camisa resplandeciente como el rayo de luna que había iniciado todo. Con movimientos controlados, hurgó dentro del bolsillo del traje y extrajo una fina cigarrera también de oro con adornos de esmeralda. Encendió el cigarro con la mayor tranquilidad.

– Por lo menos podrías darme una mano – refunfuñó Hermione arreglándose el vestido. Levantó la mirada para retarlo, pero él había desviado el rostro mientras exhalaba una gran bocanada de humo.

– No tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Podrías manchar este costoso traje y tengo algo importante que hacer allá adentro – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. Volvió el rostro para observarla levantarse aún con la mueca sardónica en el rostro.

– Casi había olvidado lo estúpido que eres – espetó Hermione roja de ira y de vergüenza de encontrarse en una posición tan bochornosa. Se asió finalmente de unos grandes tallos y se irguió por completo. Tenía algunas hojitas pegadas en el cabello.

– Pues yo, casi había olvidado que existías. Y mírame ahora, estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo contigo – replicó despectivo.

Draco avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, como para asegurarse que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto deseado. Sabía que ella retrocedería ante su aproximación. Notó que no bajaba la mirada.

– En realidad, yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Buenas noches.

Hermione reaccionó tan fría y calculadamente que incluso ella se sorprendió. Pero no había marcha atrás. No deseaba para nada estar junto a él. Pasó a su lado sin dedicarle una palabra más, dispuesta a alcanzar la puerta de entrada a los pasadizos del castillo.

– Aún no he terminado contigo, Granger – Draco espetó irritado girando hacia donde ella se dirigía. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

Pero Hermione no se inmutó y continuó avanzando todavía más aprisa con dirección a la gran puerta de cristal.

– ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, _sangresucia_!-se desgañitó él, apresurando el paso tras ella.

Ella detuvo su marcha de inmediato. Claramente vio los músculos de su espalda tensarse y cerrar los puños ante la última palabra. Milésimas de segundos después se relajó y giró hacia él.

– 5 años y no has cambiado en nada…

Hermione levantó el rostro y posó sus ojos castaños en los fríos ojos grises de Draco. Él pudo sentir casi en carne viva el gélido e inconmovible tono de voz Esta sensación lo dejó de una pieza.

– Termina de hacer lo que sea que viniste a hacer. Yo debo irme.

Y salió con paso firme del invernadero.

Draco la observó marcharse con el semblante taciturno y con el paso apurado, casi como si estuviese huyendo de allí. Avanzó algunos pasos hasta una de las bancas del lugar. Se sentó y aspiró el cigarro aún prendido en completo silencio.

_Si supiera que en 5 años no he usado esa palabra…_

Draco exhaló a través de la mueca sarcástica que tenía en el rostro _y justo ahora la vuelvo a usar._

Terminó el cigarro y tiró la colilla al piso para luego pisarla con furia, como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo. Se levantó de pronto, se limpió el traje de pelusas imaginarias y avanzó decidido hacia el interior del castillo.

Había calculado la posibilidad de encontrarse con ella, y también había calculado que sería un encuentro sin importancia. Después de todo, se había jurado asimismo que la borraría de su mente; y estaba seguro que era así. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida, aún con la extraña sensación de que algo se había removido en su interior. Volvió a desordenarse el lacio cabello rubio impacientado por el resultado de aquel encuentro. Había imaginado muchas veces que al tenerla frente a él, la miraría al rostro con desinterés y la humillaría en una sola frase, para luego marcharse soberbio mientras ella lloraba, se rezongaba o hasta le suplicaba por su atención. Pero no esperó la tonalidad álgida de su voz ni su actuar tan indiferente.

_Igual, me importa poco lo que tenga que ver con ella. Eso quedó atrás._

Y con un gesto decidido tomo el antiguo picaporte de la puerta para adentrarse nuevamente en el castillo. Ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y no tardarían en hacer el anuncio. Era imprescindible que llegara y se ubicara en su lugar. Las cosas iban a cambiar para él después de mucho tiempo. Era hora de que los demás apreciaran el regreso de Draco Malfoy a la comunidad mágica londinense.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamaba Ginny aplaudiendo a más no poder y mirando a Harry embelesada – ¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos nuevamente aquí en Hogwarts! – sacudía a Harry de la manga del traje tan entusiastamente que Harry tuvo que acomodarse la chaqueta – Pensaba que no volvería a ver ese torneo por aquí. Es fabuloso que se les haya ocurrido realizar el torneo como un homenaje a estos 5 años sin ese despreciable de Voldemort ¡Es maravilloso, Harry! – volvía a jalarle la manga – y de seguro que van a buscarte para que formes parte de todo esto, ¡claro! Si tu fuiste el campeón anterior y obviamente el héroe de todo! Que emocionante!

– Ya calma Ginny, aún no terminan de hablar. Deja de gritar y de desvestir a Harry para que pueda escuchar cuando empezarán los preparativos… tal vez pueda ofrecer mis servicios… tú entiendes ¿no? Después de todo, yo ayudé a vencer a Voldy – Ron trataba de erguirse lo más que podía entre la multitud que se había puesto de pie para aplaudir la magnífica iniciativa.

La única que estaba sentada era Hermione. Se había quedado de una pieza cuando la directora McGonagall anunciaba, junto al ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y al director del DCMI Fabian Dodge, el inicio de la organización del Torneo. De pronto sentía que había regresado a su otra realidad. No podía ser cierto… las cosas se estaban presentando demasiado similares. Posó los codos sobre la mesa y enlazó sus manos con fuerza casi como elevando una plegaria. Estaba conmocionada y nadie parecía notarlo.

Minutos más tarde escuchaba los comentarios por todos lados. Harry, Ginny y Ron intercambiaban opiniones exaltados y en extremo felices de volver a formar parte de esa experiencia. Hermione, aún sobrecogida en su lugar, no se movía ni emitía comentario alguno.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? – Ginny la miró un poco extrañada por el mutismo de la chica – No has comentado nada al respecto – La pelirroja se levantó con la copa de champaña en la mano y se sentó a su lado – ¿Te sientes bien?... anda, toma un sorbo de champaña para que te suba el color…

– Cierto – intervino Harry que no escuchó la última frase – parece que la noticia no la tomó por sorpresa y por eso no está entusiasmada como nosotros. Seguramente ya lo sabía y nos lo ocultó… – trató de sonar ofendido.

– Yo…

– Que bueno que los encuentro a todos juntos – Kingsley llegó hacia la mesa y con una gran sonrisa los saludó efusivamente – Harry, obviamente está demás decirte que esperamos contar con tu ayuda para los preparativos. Quisiera que pasaras por mi oficina el lunes por la mañana para empezar con las coordinaciones del caso. Y creo que Fabian viene hacia acá para comunicarte lo mismo a ti, Hermione. Tú serás su mano derecha – miró a Hermione que se había levantado de un brinco, aún con la copa en la mano – No te preocupes muchacha – agregó Kingsley pensando que la expresión de Hermione se debía al inminente aumento en la responsabilidad del trabajo – Fabian ha pensado en todo y te ha asignado a una persona para que ayude en la organización del Torneo y además aportará, junto a otros magos respetados, el financiamiento para el mismo. Trabajará contigo directamente; es más, es un compañero vuestro.

– ¿Y quién es esa persona? – intervino Ron de inmediato.

Kingsley había terminado de decir el nombre, cuando el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos contra las frías baldosas del Gran Comedor hizo a todos girar hacia Hermione.

…_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione se había vuelto a sentar, mientras articulaba aquel nombre en silencio. Ginny inmediatamente se puso delante de ella, tapándola de la vista de los demás, mientras alzaba su copa en el aire y exclamaba ¡Por el torneo de los tres magos!

– ¡Por el Torneo de los Tres Magos! – vitorearon todos al unísono sin darse cuenta de la fiel actitud de Ginny.

Hermione se levantó en el acto, sin hacer caso de las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos. Tomó su bolso de mano y desapareció por una de las puertas del salón. Ron intentó ir tras ella, pero Hermione le puso el pie disimuladamente y Ron no tuvo más remedio que hacer el ademán de haber recogido algo; se sentó nuevamente mientras bebía otra copa de champaña. Harry interrogó a Ginny con la mirada y ella le susurró algo así como _necesita un par de minutos a solas_ y él no volvió a insistir más. Pero alguien si había decidido seguir a Hermione a pesar que juró que nunca más lo haría.

Un pequeño elfo que había salido a observar a hurtadillas la causa de tanto alboroto, yacía tumbado sobre las baldosas de piedra del corredor. Alguien había tropezado con él debido a la prisa que llevaba por alcanzar algo o a alguien. El elfo no lo sabía, ni sabía tampoco quien era esa persona. Pudo divisar un potente borrón negro aproximarse hacia él y luego al voltear desde el suelo, sólo distinguió una platinada cabellera rubia que daba vuelta al corredor casi desapareciendo en el acto.

* * *

**OMG!!**

**Se volvieron a encontrar nuevamente!! Y casi en circunstancias similares…. ¿destino o simplemente la realidad vuelve a ellos?**

**Y ya no son unos adolescentes, son jóvenes con los pensamientos definidos…. Que ocurrirá ahora, porque según ellos ya se olvidaron mutuamente?..ummm **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo que será el final!!**

**Con pena se despide este fic, agradeciendo anticipadamente sus visitas y sus extremadamente lindos reviews.**

**Besos a todos!**

**Gise.**


	25. Decisión Final

**holass:**

**Aquí el esperado capítulo!!**

**Sin más, disfrútenlo!**

**Gise.**

(disculpando los "horrores de dedo" que encuentren pero subí ipso facto terminé!!!!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25 – DECISIÓN FINAL**

– ¡Malfoy! – Fabian Dogde clamaba a duras penas mientras trataba de alcanzar a Draco que acababa de doblar el corredor a paso ligero – ¡Soy yo, Fabian, espéreme!

A regañadientes, Draco no pudo fingir que no lo escuchaba por más tiempo, casi lo había seguido por tres corredores y tampoco era cuestión de crear un impase con el jefe del DCMI, así fuese un viejo obsoleto en el cargo, aún seguía siendo el jefe y debía coordinar con él la preparación del torneo. Ya habría tiempo para terminar _esa otra_ conversación. Disminuyó el paso con la mayor tranquilidad y giró a los pocos segundos. El rostro de casualidad que puso era casi creíble para cualquiera.

– Sr. Dogde, que sorpresa. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Con una mano puesta sobre el flato, el viejo Dogde trató de sonreír pero estaba sin aliento. Draco se acercó hacia el viejo y con actitud flemática lo tomó del brazo para sentarlo junto a una banqueta del corredor. Esperó pacientemente que el aire volviera al mago y luego escuchó con atención lo tan importante que tenía el viejo tenía que comentarle para haberlo seguido. Conforme escuchaba el discurso, sus pupilas se iban dilatando advirtiendo peligro. Apretó los puños disimuladamente. Había aprendido a controlar su irritación a través de los años aunque se le hacía difícil en esa ocasión. Casi planeó al milímetro su regreso triunfal a Londres, donde él se encargaba de toda la organización del torneo y la gente reconocía su talento y las puertas se abrían a él y sobre todo, olvidaban el pasado de su familia. Pero ahora le imponían un colaborador – _un estorbo_ – pensó de inmediato. Se vería forzado a repartir el crédito con aquel sujeto y eso no lo permitiría. Tenía que convencer a Fabián Dogde de dejarlo sólo con los preparativos. En su ágil mente los argumentos se agolpaban zumbando. Sonrío mentalmente ante lo fácil que sería convencerlo. Pero debía saber quien era el necio que deseaba opacarlo.

– Y el nombre de la persona que debe trabajar conmigo es….

Las pupilas de Draco se contrajeron de inmediato al escuchar el nombre pronunciado por Fabián Dogde. De pronto dejó de escuchar las palabras que brotaban de los labios del viejo, sólo un retumbar sordo parecía acrecentarse dentro de su cabeza. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto aquello, pero lo cierto es que le quemaba la sangre. Se había imaginado mil veces que sólo la vería una vez y después de humillarla nunca más cruzarían sus caminos. Pero ahora debía soportar su presencia. Dejó que el viejo continuara hablando, no obstante por más que trató de concentrarse en la conversación, fugaces recuerdos llenaban su mente muy a su pesar. Ella lo había despreciado;

"… comienza una nueva vida, Malfoy…"

No le había dado el chance para hablar…. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió a Hermione? – casi gritó Ron entre el ruido de la multitud que ya empezaba a bailar animadamente – ¿Porqué dejó la ceremonia tan intempestivamente? Pareciera que algo la espantó y por eso huyó…

– Claro que nada la inquietó – se apresuró a contestarle Ginny alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar – es sólo que no se sentía cómoda con tanto ruido, eso es todo.

– ¿Pero a donde fue? – Ron alargó el cuello para tratar de encontrarla entre la multitud – ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y aún no vuelve.

– A mi también me parece extraño que aún no regrese. Fabian Dodge estaba realmente apremiado por hablar con ella –terció Harry.

– Bueno, cualquiera estaría apremiado por estar junto a otro ser humano si la única compañía a su lado fuese el imbécil de Malfoy – Ron hizo un gesto de asco – ¿Captaron la mirada presuntuosa que tenía? No entiendo como es que el Ministerio puede contratar gente como él con sus antecedentes. ¿No hay suficiente personal capacitado en el ministerio para que tengan que llamar a ese idiota?

– El ministerio abrió una investigación contra su familia hace 5 años, Ron – Ginny volteó seria hacia su hermano, frunciendo el ceño con determinación – Su padre pagó por tres años en Azkaban y su madre un par de meses. A él lo absolvieron por las condiciones en que se dio su participación. No te olvides que lo forzaron con la amenaza a sus padres.

– ¿Ahora te volviste una defensora de los Malfoy? Parece que no te acuerdas que eran mortífagos – Ron le devolvió la mirada, claramente incrédulo

– No seas estúpido, Ron – la pelirroja miró a su hermano con chispas en los ojos – Si pensara como tú, como aún algunos cuantos lo hacen todavía – dio una mirada de reojo al salón – no podríamos mantener la paz que tanto nos costó conseguir. La gente tiene derecho a cambiar y debemos darles la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

– Se me hace un poco difícil imaginarme estrechando la mano de Lucius Malfoy. Pasaron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, Ginny – Harry acarició el rostro de su novia y la miró con sinceridad. Sólo con ella podía expresar tan libremente sus pensamientos – No es tan sencillo olvidar y perdonar.

– Pero es indispensable hacerlo, Harry. No podemos construir un futuro de paz si no aprendemos a ser tolerantes, ni a perdonar la acciones pasadas. Dumbledore lo hubiese querido así. Tú mismo me contaste como quiso ayudar a Malfoy para que se pasara a nuestro bando. Él creía que la gente podía cambiar si se le daba la oportunidad.

– Odio cuando tienes razón – bufó Harry y le tiró de un mechón de cabello, fingiendo estar molesto – Tengo que reconocer que no se ha sabido nada de los Malfoy desde entonces, salvo que se mudaron a Brasil junto al pedante de su hijo cuando salieron de Azkaban. Kingsley les puso guardia por varios meses y en el informe que me mostró hace unas semanas, no se reveló que hiciesen algo incorrecto. Hasta se podría decir que aprendieron su lección. Aunque sería bueno que volviese a darle una mirada concienzuda a aquel informe, para no tener dudas

– ¿Informe escrito? Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – No me habías contado nada. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba incluido en el seguimiento?

Por la mente de Ginny pasó un fugaz pensamiento. ¿Y si Malfoy trató de contactar o hasta merodeó a Hermione en esos años? No era una idea del todo descabellada y se horrorizó ante la posibilidad que alguien pudiera haber presenciado ese acto y redactarlo en aquel parte. Si Harry volvía a leer aquel informe a conciencia, se daría cuenta de inmediato. Y estaba el obvio hecho de que ahora, aquellos dos trabajarían juntos. No había que ser adivino para saber que las cosas no permanecerían inmutables entre ellos. No creía del todo el argumento de Hermione del supuesto olvido de sus sentimientos por Draco.

Ron seguía despotricando molesto y no percibió el cambio operado en Harry ante las preguntas de Ginny. Imágenes antiguas de Hermione a medianoche mintiendo sobre donde había estado, con los ojos llorosos, o extraña conducta cuando se mencionaba a algún Malfoy, su ausencia larga en otro país como si hubiese huido de alguien, los férreos silencios cuando se tocaba el tema de familia Malfoy y para completar el cuadro, la expresión de Hermione cuando mencionaron que Draco había regresado y trabajarían juntos, antes que Ginny la cubriera con el cuerpo. Los ojos de Harry estaban ahora ligeramente entrecerrados, pero era la extraña sombra brumosa que los había opacado fue descubierta en el acto por su novia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, en los cuales Ginny sintió como su piel le hormigueaba y el vello de la nuca se le erizaba.

– Creo que hay algo que debes contarme, ¿cierto Ginny?

La pelirroja siguió contemplando los hermosos ojos verdes de su pareja sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, muchas veces se lo advirtió a Hermione. Y parecía que el momento finalmente había llegado. Asintió despacio sin dejar de mirarlo. Pasados unos segundos ambos se levantaron y emprendieron el camino hacia una esquina algo solitaria en el salón, donde permanecieron la siguiente media hora.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– ¿Porqué tenía que suceder otra vez? –Hermione despotricaba con los puños cerrados frente al desvencijado espejo del baño de mujeres. El peinado estaba completamente desarmado. Las ondas del sedoso cabello castaño al fin libres, enmarcaban sin control el rostro contorsionado por la emoción.

Había corrido hacia allá de manera inconciente. En ese baño había llorado muchas veces por Ron y su relación con Lavender y sobre todo, allí había besado a Draco por primera vez. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, hasta podía escuchar los débiles quejidos de Myrtle en el fondo de un inodoro inoperativo. Las baldosas deteriorados por el moho, las puertas de madera arrancadas o colgando en ángulos extraños, el ambiente a humedad, volvían a retrocederla en el tiempo. Sólo la imagen que le devolvía el viejo espejo era distinta, no era aquella adolescente crédula y enamorada de un ideal, de un recuerdo. Ahora frente a ella, la imagen de una mujer aturdida y desconcertada. Se había mentalizado para olvidar a Draco Malfoy, a sacarlo de su vida. Y la vida se encargaba de volverlo a meter, volvía a ponerlo frente a ella.

¿Cómo debía actuar ahora?, ¿Qué debía hacer?

_Debo renunciar a mi empleo… sí… es lo mejor. Así evitaré verlo todos los días, escuchar su voz… respirar el mismo aire_. Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente

El sonido de pasos en el exterior la puso sobre aviso. Como pudo limpió las incipientes lágrimas, tratando de recomponer el semblante. Seguramente Ginny había ido a buscarla al darse cuenta de la situación y no deseaba que la viera ese estado de turbación. Se alisó el vestido como pudo, acomodó algunos rebeldes cabellos tras una de sus orejas y en cuanto sintió que los pasos se detenían en el umbral, giró con la mejor falsa sonrisa que pudo.

Su rostro se congeló en un segundo. Frente a ella y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro también sorprendido, Draco Malfoy la observaba silencioso desde la entrada a los baños de Myrtle la llorona.

– Insisto, Granger ¿Me estás persiguiendo? – Draco recuperó en un instante aquel gesto exquisito que mediaba entre la altivez y la abierta seducción. Se apoyó en el marco de la desvencijada puerta y cruzó los brazos sin dejar de observarla. Sus ojos grises se habían tornado fríos a pesar del tono disipado de voz. Ni siquiera creyó posible volverla a ver en aquel lugar. Sólo había ido a pensar.

– Yo persiguiéndote… por supuesto que no.

Con el mayor aplomo que pudo juntar, se irguió completamente para no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, muy a su pesar. Iba a irse de aquel lugar y luego pensaría con tranquilidad y sangre fría el rumbo que tomaría su vida. Aun no deseaba enfrentarse a él, así que mientras tanto optaría por una retirada estratégica, pero él seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

– No seas tan evidente… nadie con dos dedos de frente va a creer que los encuentros de esta noche son "casuales". Sabes, empiezo a cansarme de ver tu rostro – trató de impregnar en su voz mucha soberbia. Quería que ella sintiera el desprecio que deseaba realmente sentir. Con satisfacción al ver su reacción, sonrió triunfal dejando ver sus dientes perfectos.

Una punzada hirió el orgullo de Hermione y la hizo estremecer. Tal vez pensaba que ella continuaba sintiendo… –trago inconciente al seguir el curso de sus pensamientos – sintiendo algo por él y por ese motivo la provocaba y ofendía. Pues no le daría el gusto. Ya había enterrado aquellos sentimientos y además era una persona madura y adulta capaz de lidiar con un engreído y soberbio como él.

– ¿Y para que querría provocar un encuentro entre nosotros, _Malfoy_? –Hermione captó en seguida la fugaz reacción en los ojos grises al escuchar aquel abierto encaro y más aún; por la forma como pronunciaba deliberadamente su apellido–. Vamos, ilústrame ¿Cuál es _mi motivo secreto_?

Draco sintió la irritación espumar en su interior. Ahora él era quien se sentía perturbado ante la confrontación tan evidente. Sólo intentaba fastidiarla y no traer aquel espinoso asunto entre ellos. Jamás iba a admitir que algo paso entre ellos. No podía, simplemente, decir que ella deseaba algo con él; como en el pasado…

_Mierda…, sabelotodo insufrible…._

– ¿Te quedaste sin nuevos insultos, Malfoy? – Hermione avanzó hacia él decidida. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de enfrentarse a esos dos ojos grises que parecían burbujear como acero en ebullición.

Draco aún seguía sin moverse del umbral, sólo contemplándola. Su expresión ahora era inconmovible. Mas no por eso no dejaba de observarla con curiosidad, como evaluándola. Ella caminó un poco más hacia él rogando mentalmente que se hiciese a un lado y la dejara pasar.

_Un metro más y estoy fuera…._

De pronto, Draco se irguió derecho y acortó la distancia, quedando a escasos pasos de ella. Sus ojos grises fijos en ella. Eso lo obligó a inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, de modo que la contemplaba claramente. Aún seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

Hermione sintió la garganta seca y algo revoloteando en su estómago pero se obligó a serenarse. Sabía que todo aquello era el juego perfecto de Draco. Levantó la vista y posó sus castaños ojos en él. No le daría el gusto de verla nerviosa ni rabiosa, prefería mostrarse imperturbable, sabía que eso irritaba a Draco Malfoy más que cualquier otra acción o insulto. Él amaba sentirse dueño de la situación, y el hecho de que alguien no se inmutara con sus ataques, innegablemente lograría irritarlo.

– La vida no me alcanzaría para continuar enumerando "_cumplidos_" para ti – puso énfasis a la última palabra mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa satírica, sin dejar de observarla y mucho menos moverse– Pero lamentablemente, me impusieron tu presencia para los preparativos del Torneo de los Tres magos, y he decidido que, en vez de perder el tiempo haciéndote ver tus defectos, me resultaría más grato simplemente ignorarte.

Hermione cerró los puños con fuerza y el cuero de su pequeña cartera crujió. Contó mentalmente hasta tres. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

– ¡Me parece perfecto! –La voz de Hermione fue mordaz – Es la mejor idea que has tenido.

Parecía mentira que minutos antes, ella había casi decidido renunciar a su empleo. Pero la abierta bravata de Draco había surtido el efecto contrario, no iba a dar marcha atrás. Aquel trabajo era demasiado importante para hacerlo a un lado por un imbécil como Malfoy. Se decidió en un segundo. No se dejaría intimidar por él.

– Pero nada te impide abandonar el proyecto, Granger. Creo que sería lo más conveniente.

– Conveniente para ti, Malfoy. Ni creas que permitiré que entres al ministerio y a los archivos centrales sin supervisión. Las cosas no son como antes, no me arriesgaré a que t–-

No pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto los ojos de Malfoy se habían encendido como si una tormenta tropical estuviera gestándose en las grises pupilas. La mente de Hermione tardó un segundo en darse cuenta del alcance de sus palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad había soltado aquella frase sin pensar.

- Ya no soy el inmaduro adolescente de 17 años – espetó con rabia contenida – Ahora tomo decisiones propias, sé lo que es bueno y lo que no, comprendo perfectamente en qué me equivoqué. Comencé una nueva vida, opuesta a la tuya. Si mal no recuerdo fue lo último que sugeriste al entregarme la varita.

– No fue mi intención ofenderte…

– Tuve que tocar muchas puertas en el mundo mágico para que me dieran una nueva oportunidad – le cortó adusto –y lo he conseguido. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dar más explicaciones ni a permitir que mi integridad y moralidad sean cuestionadas. Mucho menos por una….

– _Sangresucia_ ¿no Malfoy? – soltó herida.

– _Asistente_, Granger, una simple e inexperta asistente. Aunque creas lo contrario, jamás volví a usar esa palabra, hasta hace unas horas en el invernadero – Draco sintió que su rabia se evaporaba al contemplar el semblante desconcertado de la chica.

Hermione miró a Draco tan fijamente que parecía no poder pestañear. Si tan sólo pudiese leerle el pensamiento…

El ruido de una canción atronadora se filtró por los pasillos e hizo que la conexión entre ambos se disolviera. Ella desvió la mirada inmediatamente sin dejar de apretar el pequeño bolso, la cercanía entre ambos de pronto se hizo demasiado íntima.

– Deb…debo irme, me esperan en el salón… – intentó dar un paso, pero el torso de Draco aún seguía frente a ella.

– ¿Quiénes, el elegido y la comadreja? Soltó Draco de pronto – después de cinco años, aún no puedes conseguir otras amistades más, o tal vez, hasta, no sé, ¿un novio?

El tono extremadamente circunstancial que intentó poner Draco en su frase hizo que Hermione curvara los labios disimuladamente.

– Siempre serán mis amigos y obviamente también tengo otras amistades. –replicó inalterable, sin responder totalmente a su pregunta.

El silencio que se hizo después, hizo comprender a Hermione que Draco esperaba una respuesta completa.

_Perfecto, quieres saber? Muy bien, yo también…_ se aclaró sutilmente la garganta _tal vez esta casado como en la anterior realidad…o quizás no… diantre! No me debe importar… aunque…_

– No tengo novio. ¿Tú tienes algún compromiso? – exclamó despacio, delineando cada sílaba, como si de ese modo la pregunta dejaría de ser tan directa.

Listo. Ya estaba hecho. Se había expuesto, como res al matadero. Si él quería, haría escarnio de aquel desliz. Ya casi sentía los insultos por inmiscuirse en su vida.

La forma en que los labios de Hermione se curvaron al pronunciar las palabras dejó a Draco ensimismado durante un par de segundos. Los ojos fijos en aquella boca.

Draco palideció. No _podía_ pensar en ello, no _debía_, se había jurado a si mismo: _nunca más_. Ese juramento hizo que despertara abruptamente de aquella inquieta visión. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Es algo fuera de tu competencia, Granger.

– Tienes razón. Soy una tonta, por suponer que lograríamos entablar una conversación común, como dos futuros compañeros de trabajo. Pasaron demasiadas cosas para pretender dar borrón y cuenta nueva. Y ahora… ¡Hazte a un lado para irme de aquí!

Hermione se había puesto roja de la vergüenza y lo miraba con los puños cerrados, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pegarle un puñetazo. Sabía que se había arriesgado a ello, pero le era imposible no reaccionar. Avanzó con decisión, si era necesario, lo empujaría pero saldría de esa habitación.

Más no fue necesario porque Draco se ladeó segundos antes de que Hermione caminara hecha una tromba por el umbral. Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar la sonrisa burlona que ahora iluminaba el pálido rostro e hizo que ella apretara las mandíbulas. Cuantas ganas tenía de hechizarlo…

Sólo llegó a avanzar cuatro pasos cuando sintió que unos dedos delgados pero fuertes la tomaban de la muñeca y contenían su paso. En una milésima de segundo la giraron sobre sí. La sorpresa de aquella acción hizo que se dejara llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Aunque por una pequeña fracción de tiempo, Hermione creyó que él la besaría, pensamiento que bastó para crear una tormenta emocional en su ser, Draco solo la jaló hasta unos centímetros de él y con la misma fuerza la contuvo. Perezosamente, como si todo el tiempo del mundo fuese suyo, levantó la mano en ángulo recto directo a su cabello.

Hermione volvió a sentir aquella conocida impresión de quedarse sin piso y de su corazón tamborileando desbocado. Cerró los ojos instintivamente. No obstante nada sucedía.

– Espino cerval

Hermione casi brincó en su sitio ante la súbita frase de Draco. La magia se había esfumado. Abrió los párpados, algo confundida por el tono indiferente, todavía sujeta firmemente por la mano que aprisionaba su muñeca. Recorrió incrédula la mano libre de su opresor que ahora se retiraba de algún lugar indefinido de su cabellera con algo entre los dedos.

– ¿Co–-como dices? –balbuceó apenas para hacerse oír. El ruido exterior empezaba a incrementarse.

– Tenías una hoja de espino cerval enredada en tu cabello. Aunque creo saber donde fue que la conseguiste – y Hermione regresó instantáneamente al invernadero horas atrás, con el comentario – No puedo asegurarlo y lastimosamente calculo que algún malicioso y suspicaz mago también puede malinterpretar este pequeño detalle, tú entiendes, una mujer despeinada, acalorada y con restos de hojas en el cabello, bueno la imaginación se echaría a volar y francamente no estoy dispuesto a que mi equipo de trabajo, aún cuando no esté de acuerdo con él, se vea de alguna manera afectado por chismes de com––

– ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡PLAAAAFFFF!

Hermione corrió la distancia que la separaba del desvencijado y olvidado baño a la entrada del castillo con frenesí apenas contenido. Estaba enfadada y encrespada con la vida, con _esa vida_ que volvía a perseguirla nuevamente. Ella que había logrado dejar atrás sus recuerdos, sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos, éstos volvían a atormentarla nuevamente con la presencia de Draco Malfoy otra vez en su vida. Y éste volvía a comportarse como un mocoso de 17 años.

_Hurón estúpido. Que bueno que te borré la sonrisa de un solo bofetón, pedazo de idiota arrogante_

Escuchó su nombre pronunciado a la distancia por única vez, pero continuó su camino con más ímpetu, la rabia pura la energizaba. Seguramente eran Ginny y Harry y lo que menos deseaba ahora era hablar con ellos, quería estar sola para calmarse y meditar, para saber como iba a actuar; después podría inventar una excusa para ellos. Cruzó el amplio salón donde las parejas ya empezaban a bailar con entusiasmo. Sin importarle nada tomó la varita con decisión y se abrió camino de manera poco elegante, empujando a algunas parejas con un halo invisible. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Detrás de ella, a unos cuantos pasos; la figura alta e imponente de Draco redujo la marcha de inmediato, pareció sopesar la situación y determinar no hacer nada más. Dio media vuelta, no sin antes dar una última mirada de reojo hacia el pequeño sendero humano que había creado Hermione y regresó por donde había venido.

_¿Qué diablos esta pasando conmigo?_

A lo lejos se pudo notar el destello amarillo de una pequeña llama, el inconfundible punto incandescente de un cigarrillo recién encendido y el sonido de una maldición lanzada al viento. Salió del lugar con parsimonia hacia uno de los pasillos. Necesitaba pensar…

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– Ya sé que él odió ser mortífago…

– ajá

– Y que su familia estaba amenazada de muerte…

– ajá

– Y nunca más contactó a mortífago o sospechoso alguno….

– Exacto

– Pero….

– ¡No hay _pero_, Harry!

– Pero… Hermione y… ¿Malfoy?... ¿Los dos tuvieron algo….? Sólo de pronunciarlo, yo…

– Harry…

– ¿Imaginas lo que dirá Ron cuando lo sepa?

– Por eso Hermione no quería contarles nada. Pero creo que ya fue suficiente con los secretos. Ron tendrá que aceptar lo que pasó y punto. Hermione es nuestra amiga, mejor dicho, es casi nuestra hermana – Ginny dedicó una de sus miradas formales al incrédulo de su novio – y si no la apoyamos –acotó fijando sus hermosos ojos marrones en los esquivos verdes – si la condenas sin entender sus razones, estaré muy decepcionada de ti…

Harry blanqueó los ojos ante el claro mensaje de su novia. Además, era historia pasada después de todo. Eran tiempos para recapacitar.

Tomó a la pelirroja delicadamente por el talle y con un movimiento calculado la atrajo hacia sí.

– Trataré de comprenderle

– ¡Harry!

– Vale, lo haré…

Ginny sonrío satisfecha segundos antes de perderse entre el abrazo acelerado de Harry.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Astoria Greengrass tomó delicadamente el vuelo de su costoso vestido satinado y subió las escaleras con soltura. Su hermana Daphne, junto a su esposo, estaban muy atrás y ella estaba desesperada por encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros. Después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, muchas familias pura sangre de Slytherin habían emigrado hacia lejanas tierras por el miedo a ser estigmatizadas o señaladas. Aunque su familia no tenía miembro alguno como mortífago y tampoco habían participado en la batalla de Hogwarts, necesitaban asegurarse que las aguas se calmaran y por ello se mudaron a Canadá años atrás.

Ahora que regresaron, Astoria estaba desesperada por encontrarse con sus viejas amistades. Se sentía algo sola porque nunca terminó de acostumbrarse a los canadienses y deseaba formar una familia como su hermana Daphne, a pesar de ser muy joven aún. Nunca le habían faltado los pretendientes en su nueva ciudad, porque ciertamente era una chica hermosa. Cabellos ondeados dorados como las espigas al sol, rostro como un corazón de mejillas redondeadas y matizadas con un tenue viso sonrosado, ojos con la tonalidad del mar tropical y los labios en contraste, color del terciopelo carmesí. Su esbelta y grácil figura era directamente proporcional a su elegancia innata. Cuando entró al su viejo colegio, caminó apurando los pasos, porque la reunión ya había empezado y por culpa de Daphne llevaban casi tres horas de retraso.

En el corredor, los hombres volteaban a verla inmediatamente. Ella, acostumbrada a estas reacciones continuaba su caminar acelerado, con la barbilla en alto, pero observando disimuladamente a un posible futuro esposo. Tan absorta se encontraba a esta tarea que no se percató que delante de ella había alguien apoyado contra la pared, tan abstraído como ella. Demasiado tarde para frenar, gritó.

El golpe por poco fue frontal, la persona del pasillo, con una agilidad inusitada, como una pantera esquivando al cazador, giró sobre si mismo, la tomó por los hombros inmediatamente y evitó el choque.

Astoria quedó embelesada al instante, fija la mirada sobre los fuertes ojos grises, como mercurio líquido, y de brillo divertido, que la dejaron momentáneamente sin habla. Quieta y expectante de lo que pasaría. Él continuaba con sus manos sobre sus desnudos hombros, ejerciendo una indiscutible, pero agradable presión por un minuto más. Luego, sin más, bajó los brazos con delicadeza extrema y se acercó un poco más a ella, sin dejar de observarla acucioso.

– La pequeña Greengrass, ¿verdad? Como has…_ cambiado_

La sonrisa que empezó a formarse en el pálido rostro enfatizó la barbilla puntiaguda. Astoria abrió los labios ligeramente al contemplar los níveos dientes perfectos. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de contestar e iniciar la charla.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la plática, el revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago de la chica, nunca cesó.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– ¡Hermione! – Ginny gritaba tratando de correr detrás de Hermione– ¡Espera por favor! Me caeré con este vestido si no te detienes…

A pesar de que no deseaba hablar con nadie, Hermione tenía conciencia que no era una niña para salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás. Aunque reaccionara impulsivamente, ahora sabía que su deber era serenarse y pensar con calma las cosas. Pero era endemoniadamente difícil. Igual detuvo la marcha y giró para confrontar a su amiga. La noche estaba iluminada por la luna que ambas chicas podían verse a los ojos nítidamente, paradas frente a frente sobre el verde césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

– ¡No puedes huir sólo porque él ha vuelto! – Ginny tenía una mano sobre el flato y respirar entrecortado – Tú no eres así.. – le dedicó una mirada aguda –¿quieres comportarte como una verdadera Gryffindor y enfrentar los problemas, cara a cara? ¡Tienes que regresar al baile!

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. _¡Odio esta situación!_

– Bien, Ginny. Regresaré….

Se miraron por un instante antes de emprender el regreso silencioso hacia el castillo.

– Que bueno que Ginny te detuvo – Harry las esperaba en la entrada principal del castillo – No creo que debas marcharte por la culpa de Malfoy, después de tod–

Pero no terminó la frase. La mirada de exasperación que le dedicó Ginny hizo que enmudeciera.

– ¡Ginny!

– ummmm

– ¡¿Qué le contaste?!

– eeh, creo que todo…

– ¡Ginny!

– Lo siento Hermione – se apresuró a contestar, roja como un tomate al verse descubierta – pero tuve que hacerlo…

Harry incómodo presenció la conversación entre ellas, por momentos acalorada, con toques de amonestación y regaño para terminar con palabras de aliento y cariño. Exhaló aliviado cuando ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo.

– ¿Qué… qué harás finalmente, Hermione?

La chica miró a Harry y a Ginny con profundidad. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

– Draco Malfoy es parte de mi pasado. Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros… Él, me traicionó, no me defendió cuando…. –Hermione hizo una pausa, como si le costase decir aquellas palabras – cuando me torturaban. No hizo nada…

Ginny y Draco se miraron silenciosos.

– Nunca me quiso realmente. Jamás hizo algo que demostrara que me amaba.

– Hermione… si puedo hacer algo…. Dime… lo que sea para ayudarte…

– No te preocupes, Harry. Yo estoy bien, sólo un poco conmocionada con su llegada. No lo esperaba, pero estaré bien, ya me acostumbraré a verlo nuevamente. Soy una persona adulta ¿no?

– Entonces ya lo olvidaste – repuso Harry concluyentemente.

– ¡Basta, Harry! – Ginny intervino espantada – No puedes preguntarle eso.

– Yo… pues, claro que lo… lo – Hermione mascullaba a duras penas.

– Será mejor que entremos, empieza a correr mucho viento y no quiero arruinar mi peinado – cortó Ginny de pronto – A ti sí que te despeino este fuerte viento..… ¿Qué tal si vamos al tocador a arreglarnos un poco antes de volver al baile?

Hermione agradeció con una mirada disimulada el salvavidas que su amiga le tendía para evitar el tema.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– Entonces Draco, me prometes que irás a pasar el verano en nuestra mansión del caribe – Astoria hacía un mohín coqueto mientras hablaba – nuestros padres estarán la mar de contentos de que nos frecuentemos de ahora en adelante.

– Haré todo lo posible, Astoria – le dedicó una mirada evaluativa – pero como te dije, no sé aún si disponga del tiempo con esto del torneo.

– No seas tan trabajólico, unas vacaciones antes de torneo harán que recargues baterías y… podríamos conocernos más–. Astoria inclinó el torso sobre la mesa, posó su delicada mano sobre el brazo de Draco e hizo una sutil presión. Sus ojos azules fijos en los satisfechos grises.

El lenguaje corporal y la última frase, confirmó a Draco sus sospechas. Levantó la barbilla y sonrió de gusto.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a empezar su vida ahora que la comunidad mágica había vuelto a ver con buenos ojos a los Malfoy. Sentía en ese preciso instante que tenía todo lo que deseaba y aspiraba: Un trabajo importante, galeones ganados por el mismo, la afirmación de la comunidad mágica y un proyecto, hermoso y de familia pura sangre, de futura novia. Tenía el mundo a sus pies.

_¡¿Y porqué mierda me siento tan vacío…?!_

– ¿Sucede algo? – la chica miró a Draco intrigada por aquel súbito cambio de expresión. Tenía ahora un semblante serio y profundo.

– No es nada. Sólo son estupideces mías.

Dijo esto convencido, después de que una imagen fugaz de Hermione Granger arremetiera en su mente con fuerza.

– ¿Podemos bailar, entonces?

– Por supuesto– la autosuficiencia volvía a implantarse en él – seré el hombre más envidiado de la pista.

Draco se levantó y con movimiento ágil hizo a un lado la silla y tomó, con un gesto galante, la mano que Astoria le ofrecía encantada. Ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón. Con elegancia, Draco la tomó del talle, arrogante y soberbio de saberse el centro de atención. Empezaron a bailar con movimientos suaves y naturales, lo hacían tan bien, como si hubiesen bailado siempre. Ella coquetamente acercó su mano, hacia la nuca de Draco, acariciando grácil la cabellera rubia. Se acercó más hacia él, al sentir que no había freno alguno. Draco la sujetó complacido y halagado; realmente formaban una pareja perfecta.

_Pero entonces… ¡¿porque mierda me sigo sintiendo tan vacío?!_

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– ¡Me aceptaron! – Ron gritaba exaltado, apenas divisó a su amigo entrar al gran salón. – ¡Lo conseguí!

– Pero… ¿de que hablas Ron?

– ¡Conseguí el puesto en la academia de La Sorbona, en Francia! – Ron abrazó a Harry a pesar de sus protestas.

-- Ron, no entiendo – Harry se soltó como pudo del fervoroso abrazo. – No dijiste nada al respecto… a nadie en realidad?

– Lógico pues, ¿Qué tal si no me lo daban?... y apropósito – Ron alargó su larguirucho cuello para divisar a Hermione y contarle la gran noticia – ¿Donde están las chicas?

– Fueron a los baños a hacer, cosas de chicas supongo. – Harry carraspeó un poco antes de hablar nuevamente –Y no creo que este sea un buen momento para contarle noticia alguna…

– ¡Claro que es un buen momento! – refutó indignado Ron – ¡No te digo que me aceptaron!. ¡Hey, es más creo que puedo ver a Hermione! Sí, sí , es ella. Está parada junto a esa columna – señaló un lugar a unos veinte metros de él. Vamos Harry, ¡Tengo que contarle!

Hermione, efectivamente estaba parada junto a una columna adornada con ramas de acebo decoradas con luces de colores, pero lejos de estar sólo parada, estaba clavada al lugar. Se había quedado magnetizada al sitio cuando había divisado a aquella perfecta pareja bailando en el centro del salón. Él la sostenía como si ella fuera a volar y juntos se movían diestramente, sonriendo, hablando tan embelesados, como si el mundo fuesen solamente ellos dos.

– Hermione… vámonos – Ginny suplicaba detrás de ella. También había divisado a la pareja y a pesar de recordar todo lo que Hermione había expresado sobre el fin de sus sentimientos por Draco, sabía claramente, como mujer y como amiga, que ella se vería afectada.

– Le… está acariciando, Ginny –- un murmullo salió de los labios de Hermione, aún plantada en el lugar – y a él parece agradarle…

– Salgamos de aquí, por favor – Ginny intento darle un pequeño empujón para que se moviera.

– Mira como se abrazan…

– ¡Suficiente Hermione!

El grito de Ginny pasó desapercibido para la gran mayoría, aunque algunos voltearon asombrados por aquel acto fuera de lugar. Uno de ellos fue Draco, quien volteó inmediatamente cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

– Típico de esas Gryffindors – soltó de pronto Astoria – Necesitan llamar la atención de alguna manera ya que no pueden hacer por sus atributos. Ya me lo había advertido mi hermana Daphne que las conoció bien.

Draco disminuyo el movimiento, aunque aún seguía sujetando a Astoria. Los ojos grises no podían apartarse de los castaños, sin razón aparente.

– ¡Hermione!

Ron llegó en ese instante, eufórico sin percatarse, como siempre, de nada. Abrazó a Hermione y la levantó, girando con ella mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Segundos después, Astoria Greengrass se quedaba sola en medio de la pista.

– ¡Qué demon—! Ron Weasley apenas pudo pronunciar cuando sintió el tirón en el brazo.

– ¡¿No me dijiste que no era tu novio?! – Draco tenía presa de la muñeca a Hermione y la miraba con intensidad creciente.

– El no es mi novio – gritaba aturdida Hermione – ¡aunque no es de tu incumbencia!

– ¿Por qué rayos te habla de esa manera? – Ron miraba desconcertado a Hermione, momentáneamente paralizado – ¿Por qué la estás tocando….? ¡Que mierda te sucede, Malfoy! – giró para enfrentar a Draco Malfoy.

– No Ron, detente – Harry se acercó a Ron y apenas lo contuvo. La gente cerca de ellos empezaba a voltear con curiosidad…

– ¿Qué ocurre, Draco? – Astoria se acercó a Draco. Los ojos celestes se posaron inmediatamente en la mano que sujetaba a Hermione – …me dejaste a mitad de un baile. ¿Qué sucede?

– Hermione… la gente nos está mirando… – Ginny dio una ojeada disimulada. Muchas caras, entre extrañadas y sorprendidas los empezaban a observar con fisgoneo y a murmurar. – esto no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros…

– s-u-é-l-t-a-m-e

– No hasta que me expliques por que me mentiste…

– Déjame Harry, este cretino va a aprender que no puede meterse otra vez con nosotros…

– Chicos… las personas están formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor…

– ¿Por qué continúas asiendo a Granger, Draco?

– Déjame en paz y sigue con tu conquista de turno, ¡vale!

– No hasta que te enseñe que de mi nadie se burla

– ¡Que carajos ocurre aquí!, ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿porqué el imbécil este le habla de esa manera?

– Hey… ahora casi todos nos miran….

– ¿Tienes algo con ella, Draco?

– ¡SUFICIENTE! – Harry exclamó y todos callaron de inmediato ante el sonido autoritario de su voz –. Aquí no hay nada que ver, den media vuelta y regresen a lo que estaban haciendo… ¡Que den media vuelta! – gritó finalmente.

Las personas empezaron a esparcirse y a murmurar por lo bajo pero ya ninguno estaba pendiente de aquel grupo de personas que causaba aquel disturbio.

– Pero Harry…

– ¡No hay peros! – volvió a exclamar decidido, con el ceño adusto y echando una mirada a todos – Ginny, acompaña a Ron a la barra de las bebidas y que tome algo…

– No, yo quier–

– ¡No discutas conmigo, Ron! – Harry le dedico una mirada irritada – Usted, señorita…

– Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass, acotó la joven inmediatamente.

– Vale, señorita Greengrass. Usted regrese a su mesa y…

– Pero yo estoy con Drac–

– Le he pedido gentilmente que regrese a su mesa, señorita Greengrass…

La mirada dura y decidida de Harry contuvo cualquier inicio de oposición en la joven. Regresó por donde había llegado.

– En cuanto a ustedes dos…

– ¡Tú no me vendrás a mí con órdenes, Potter! –saltó Malfoy inmediatamente – Esta será tu nochecita, pero no voy a permitir qu–

– ¡sobre todo tú, me escucharás y harás lo que te digo! – le cortó Harry ahora visiblemente enojado. – Has causado demasiados problemas a Hermione y no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo. Si continúas haciendo una escena como ésta, ella perderá su trabajo.

– Oh no… – Hermione cayó en cuenta de la realidad

– Ahora, ambos – Harry miró alternativamente a Draco y a su amiga – irán por ese comedor y resolverán sus asuntos de manera civilizada sin espectadores ni gritos…

– No voy a perm–

– Vete ahora mismo, Malfoy, o te juro que hablaré personalmente con Kingsley y haré que te expulsen o te censuren de por vida…

– Nada tengo que hablar con este inmadur–

– Tú también, Hermione. Ve y resuelve de una buena vez tu situación para que puedas empezar de cero.

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba apresurado, las aletas de la nariz estaban dilatadas y una vena en la sien, le latía peligrosamente. Tenía sujeta la varita, aunque dentro de la túnica. Y eso era suficiente para que todos lo obedecieran sin chistar.

Hermione se soltó con furia de la mano de Draco y avanzó pisando fuerte por el extremo norte del comedor. Con sobresalto, sintió pisadas detrás de él. Supo que había llegado el momento de hablar.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

_Me he vuelto loco, no hay otra explicación_

Draco avanzaba silencioso tras los pasos frenéticos de Hermione, pero con mil pensamientos en la mente. La única explicación que se le ocurría era esa, porqué ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por aquella sensación incomprensible de querer apartar a Hermione de la comadreja? Se suponía que estaba totalmente claro en cuanto a sus sentimientos. La había olvidado, completamente. La había sacado de su corazón porque ella así lo quiso.

Muchas veces pensó, en las noches solitarias, alejado de sus padres y amigos en un país extraño. Analizó las razones por las que ella le dio la espalda tratando de justificarlas pero sabía que ella nunca lo perdonaría. Debió ser terrible para ella, imaginar que él estaba coludido con su Tía Bellatrix y Grayback para lastimarla… porque ella nunca sabría que, a pesar de todo, él sí intentó salvarla…

Ya ahora que la veía de nuevo, su mente asegurándole que había enterrado aquel fuerte sentimiento; su propio corazón le hacía esa trastada. Sacudió la cabeza ante lo inevitable, ante la certeza que se imponía en todo su ser. No podía negar lo evidente.

_A quien quiero engañar… _

_Yo… _

_Aún__ la amo_

Aquella confesión finalmente expresada en su mente hizo que se detuviera, conmocionado. Había querido, gritado, deseado olvidarla, arrancarla de su vida durante los últimos cinco años, y lo único que había logrado era afianzarla, sumergirla en su corazón. Pero ¿Qué podía esperar ahora, después de tantos años? Ella lo aborrecía, lo detestaba tanto como lo odiaba. Ella se había encargado de decírselo muy claramente en el invernadero y minutos antes en los baños.

O quizás ¿A ella también le pasaba lo mismo que a él?

Con este pensamiento súbito, Draco sintió una especie de vibración, de energía inexplicable en el cuerpo. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido…. Podría tener alguna esperanza

– ¿Por qué te detienes? – espetó Hermione bruscamente al sentir que Draco se había quedado estático en su sitio– será mejor que busquemos un aula vacía. No creo que desees que la gente te vea hablando con… con una _sangresucia_. Sobre todo cuando has estado tan cerca de tu novia. – la última palabra se tiñó de furor.

Draco la miró evaluando su conducta. Sin más, ahogó una carcajada, para irritación de Hermione

– No dije nada gracioso, Malfoy.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa único, el cabello alborotado con algunos rizos ondeando con la suave brisa, las manos sobre las redondeadas caderas y los ojos castaños entornados mirándole con una furia que, seguramente ella deseaba, que fuese real.

Las tripas bailaron conga dentro de Draco. La miró, observó y contempló como si quisiera memorizar cada línea, cada rasgo, cada curva de su rostro. Volvió a sonreír. Era un estúpido sólo de pensar que la había olvidado…

– No me gusta que se burl––

Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar. Draco había acortado la distancia en dos grandes pasos para sorpresa de Hermione. Sin más, le rodeó la cintura, arrugando la suave tela del vestido bajo su palma y la atrajo con un fuerte movimiento; mientras que la mano libre le sujetó la nuca, bajo los sueltos rizos, aplastando y desordenándolos más.

– No…

Aquella negación susurrada y frágil, fue lo único que pudo articular Hermione antes de sentir los labios de Draco, empujando suavemente su boca contra la de ella, obligándola, sin que ella pusiera demasiada resistencia por su parte, a abrirse a él.

Mientras sentía cómo la besaba exquisitamente, pero con autoridad, saboreando sus labios, tanteando, despertando y bebiendo cada parte de ella, la mano experta la atraía de la cintura aún más al cuerpo duro.

En un momento dado, Draco entreabrió los ojos y quedó congelado. Gruesas lágrimas caían, humedeciendo el rostro arrebolado de Hermione. Asustado, se separó.

– _Hermione…_

– Yo…no… puedo…

Empujo a Draco con las pocas fuerzas que reunió e intentó correr. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. No podía con la avalancha de sensaciones que la embargaban.

¿Terminaría así?,¿volvería ella a huir?

– ¿Por qué? – Draco la alcanzó y detuvo su avance situándose frente a ella. – Responde… – intentó sonar neutral, pero el temblor en su voz lo evitó. Levantó su mano hacia ella.

– ¡NO! – chilló fuera de sí, dando un traspié al querer evitar el contacto – ¡No puedo! – se pegó a la pared cercana, como si quisiera fijarse a ella.

Parpadeó secamente sin dejar de mirarla a los marrones ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. No entendía… no quería entender… Probó nuevamente tomarla de la mano.

– ¡Déjame, Draco! – subió las manos y las cruzó sobre su pecho

– Escúchame… nosotros podem–

– ¡No! – bramó – ¡no hay nosotros, que no entiendes!

– Déjame hablar esta vez – Draco apoyó las manos en la pared, a cada uno de los lados de Hermione y se acercó, inclinándose un poco para quedar ambos rostros frente a frente. – Sé que me comporté como un inmaduro y un idiota en el pasado, cometí muchos errores, entre ellos el haberte dejado. Pero debes entender que a pesar de todos mi traspiés, yo… – tomó aire como si aspirara valentía del ambiente – …siempre te he amado.

Por un segundo, Draco pensó que ante tamaña revelación, que le había costado un monumental y extraordinario esfuerzo de su parte, pues él nunca expresaba sus sentimientos; Hermione lo abrazaría, gritaría o se le tiraría al cuello. Pero la reacción en ella fue diametralmente opuesta a su imaginación.

– ¿amarme?– le increpaba enloquecida – ¡Tú jamás me has amado!

– Es verdad – balbuceaba momentáneamente confuso – te… amo

Draco calló y por unos minutos el silencio reinó entre los dos. Hermione mirando ahora a las baldosas de piedra del suelo y él tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Se sentía completamente desarmado, como un blanco móvil esperando a ser atacado. Había revelado sus sentimientos contra todo pronóstico y se los estaban pisoteando sin reservas.

– Me traicionaste, Draco… – soltó finalmente Hermione, con los hombros caídos, derrotada anímicamente, – Dejaste que me lastimaran… permaneciste así sin más, viendo como me torturaban, como mis gritos llenaban la habitación. No hiciste nada para salvarme de la retorcida de Bellatrix… sólo te quedaste allí, sin hacer nada… no puedo perdonarte ¿me entiendes?

– Hermione… trata de entender… mis padres… _por favor…_

Era más de lo que había supuesto que haría por una mujer alguna vez. Estaba suplicando… él, un orgulloso pura sangre le estaba rogando a ella. Y ella ni se inmutaba, ni siquiera entendía el extremo grado de esfuerzo que ello le significaba. ¿Cuánto más iba a hacer o decir para que ella entendiera que se arrepentía de cada una de las cosas que había hecho antes por su inmadurez?, muchos lo habían perdonado, pero ella ni siquiera quería intentarlo…

– No puedo…. ¿entiendes? Es demasiado para soportarlo… no me consideraste importante para merecer tu compasión ni para nada. Soy demasiado poca cosa para ti, sólo soy una _sangresucia _¿Cierto Draco?

– No seas tonta – siseó por lo bajo – eso fue en el pasado, cuando no te conocía y cuando creía en los cuentos de grandeza y realeza del Lord – ¡Maldición, como te hago entender que siento algo, que es tan fuerte que me hace estar parado frente a ti, como un imbécil, arriesgándome a que me humilles, como lo haces justo ahora! – pegó un puñetazo a la piedra pulida donde estaba apoyado – ¡Quieres que salga a gritarlo a todos los presentes en este baile! – saltó hacia atrás ofuscado – Necesitas eso para creerme y darme una oportunidad. ¡Entonces lo haré!

Hermione dejó de llorar al instante. Miraba a Draco avanzar hacia la entrada del corredor con grandes pasos, aún sobresaltada por aquella desconcertante actitud. ¿Sería capaz de gritarle a todos que él, un sangre pura, un orgulloso y soberbio mago de gran cuna se había enamorado de una hija de muggles? – se irguió de pronto – ¿Lo haría?.... Pero aún así estaba la otra cuestión. Corrió detrás de él.

El corazón de Draco tamborileó furiosamente todavía más, cuando sintió que ella lo llamaba y trataba de alcanzarlo. Con una gran sonrisa formada en el rostro giró para abrazarla.

– No lo hagas – Hermione se detuvo a unos pasos de él, con el semblante esquivo – Aún si lo hicieras, no olvido, no puedo sacarme de la mente y de mi corazón que, me traicionaste; no hiciste algo al menos para auxiliarme. Lo siento, pero no. Continúa con tu vida, con tu novia,

– No es mi novia – se apresuró a cortar

– Da lo mismo – continuó sombría – no hay futuro para nosotros, _Malfoy_.

Hermione camino de regreso al salón, aún con la vívida imagen de Draco, parado frente a ella, sin ese usual gesto de altanería y suficiencia que lo caracterizaba. Ahora tenía un Draco Malfoy, completamente vencido.

_Si así lo deseas, Granger; continuaré con mi vida_ – le había dicho

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

– Hermione, tranquilízate por favor… llevas media hora llorando, regresemos a casa…

Ginny trataba de consolarla. Ella, Ron y Harry la vieron salir con el rostro dolido y se apresuraron a llegar a ella. Como pudo les contó lo sucedido con Malfoy sin poder evitar llorar. La había llevado al baño dejando a Ron y a Harry despotricando contra su antiguo enemigo.

– ¡Es mejor así, Harry! – farfullaba indignado Ron – Hermione no debe volver a acercarse a ese imbécil. Pero no entiendo el porqué no puedo ir y darle un puñetazo y romperle la crisma.

Harry escuchaba la perorata de Ron a lo lejos, enmudecido ante la visión del sufrimiento de su amiga, pero con el semblante a la máxima concentración. Había algo que parecía tratar de recordar. Enarcó las cejas, sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando seguir a su intuición y no a los hechos expuestos. De pronto, se iluminó el rostro moreno y las verdes pupilas se dilataron.

– ¡Eso es! – habló finalmente – Creo que puedo resolverlo…

– De qué rayos hablas, Harry – bufó Ron sorprendido – Hey! A donde vas – pero no obtuvo respuesta porque Harry corría lejos de allí.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Draco caminó nuevamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, con el gesto adusto. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa espléndida, con los ojos celestes iluminados por un sublime brillo de felicidad y le conminó a sentarse junto a ella. Como un autómata, se ubicó en aquella mesa, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido momentos antes.

– Estaba segura de que pronto regresarías aquí – susurraba muy junto a él, tanto que el exquisito aroma a gardenias envolvía sus sentidos y el cálido aliento lo atrapaba – ¿Verdad que no te irás otra vez?

El sedoso cabello rubio de Astoria casi le rozó el rostro, mientras veía los cristalinos ojos acercarse más y más. Los delgados labios de la chica se entreabrieron con coquetería.

_Que más da…_

Ella seria aceptada por su familia de inmediato. No tendría que luchar contra nadie ni explicar ni justificar nada. Era hermosa, rica y de buena estirpe.

_Voy a intentarlo…_

El perfecto rostro de Astoria Greengrass estaba a milímetros del suyo ahora, pero de pronto…

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Hermione escuchaba boquiabierta a Kingsley Schacklebolt en uno de los despachos. Harry la había llevado casi a rastras para que se enterara, de la propia boca del ministro, como habían sucedido los hechos aquel fatídico día en la Mansión de los Malfoy, cuando capturaron a los tres, junto a Dean y Griphook. Kingsley tenía una declaración firmada por los Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa y además la declaración de Draco. Pero eso no era lo que tenía a Hermione en estado de estupor, sino la declaración de Aberforth sobre Dobby y Kreacher. Ella no podía creer lo que Kreacher había contado. El viejo elfo había manifestado con lujo de detalles como su idolatrado amo Malfoy lo había llamado:

"……_.__– ¡KREACHER!_

– …_. Pero amo, Malfoy ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a mi antigua ama y señora?…_

– _¡¡Busca a alguien si es preciso!! – Draco arrodillado con los ojos inyectados en sangre sacudía al viejo elfo en un estado de paroxismo total – ¡¡Pero tienes que salvarla!! – Un nuevo grito puso a Draco aún más histérico – ¡¡Busca a alguien que la salve….pero rápido!!_

_El arrugado elfo abrió los ojos asustado. Odiaba aquella orden. Aún sentía aprecio por la señorita Bella. Pero no quería desobedecer al joven Malfoy… tan distinguido, tan sangre limpia. ¿Pero cómo salvar a la chica sin comprometerse? – giró para irse del lugar hacia su vieja casona en Grimmauld Place a buscar una solución, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Con una mirada de astucia, decidió cambiar de curso. Sabía donde encontraría al ser indicado para aquel trabajo._

_Con una reverencia exagerada, casi tocando la gran y asquerosa nariz en el frió suelo, se despidió de Draco Malfoy para cumplir la orden que se le había dado. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar cuanto antes a Hogwarts y a buscar a Dobby, el elfo libre y comunicarle la misión._

_Minutos después, Dobby acudía exaltado y atolondrado donde el cantinero de la Cabeza de Cerdo; Aberforth Dumbledore para ponerse a disposición……"_

Hermione escuchaba negando con la cabeza, todavía incrédula. Miró a todos, tratando de decidir que hacer…

– No esperarás que vaya a buscarlo por ti ¿no? – musitó Ron mirando de lado – aún quiero romperle la crisma…

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó y sus pupilas brillaron tanto por la humedad de sus lágrimas, como por la alegría que se vislumbraba a través de ellas. Tomó los lados de su vestido y con la mayor sonrisa del mundo salió rauda del despacho.

– Espero no arrepentirme de esto…

– Sabes Ron, por primera vez en la vida, me siento orgullosa de ser tu hermana.

– ¡Ginny! – gritaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

La pelirroja le dio con el puño en el hombro a su hermano, mientras reía juguetona.

– Y me siento aún más orgullosa y satisfecha de que seas mi novio, Harry – Y sin más, se acercó y lo besó.

Kingsley Schacklebolt carraspeó incómodo ante tanta muestra de efusividad. Aunque finalmente, convencido que las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo esperado, sonrió complacido.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

_Soy una idiota por dejarlo ir. Después de todo lo que me dijo….¡Rayos, dijo que me amaba y yo lo desprecié! _

Hermione corría por los corredores buscando a Draco.

_Porqué no olvidé y perdoné… me lo tendría bien merecido sin él ya no quiere volver a verme…pero es que no fue una situación cómoda, no había una decisión correcta y fácil. ¡Demonios debí ser más comprensiva!_

Llegó hasta la gran puerta de roble de la entrada a Hogwarts y no lo divisó tampoco allí. Un escalofrío de miedo la recorrió.

Y si realmente le hacía caso y continuaba su vida con la hermana de Daphne…

_Oh, Hermione Granger… ¡eres una reverenda tonta!_

Regresó por sus pasos andados hasta llegar al umbral del gran salón. Había la gran posibilidad que él estuviera decidiendo empezar de nuevo con su vida y allí estaba la rubia.

Y tal como lo pronosticó, ni bien había avanzado un par de pasos en el salón, los vio. En una mesa distante, ambos, frente a frente, tan juntos que parecía inminente que iban a besarse. Ella estaba casi encima de él, como si fuese su dueña. El brazo delicado enlazándose en el de Draco, la mano libre, acariciando su mejilla. Sus labios a escasos milímetros de los otros labios.

La primera reacción de Hermione fue huir. Sería imposible soportar ver la escena. Giró el cuerpo dispuesta a iniciar la retirada, pero algo en su interior se reveló. Ya estaba bien de evadirse, de no luchar. Si realmente quería a Draco, debía pelear por él.

Aunque a veces, el destino nos facilita las cosas y eso lo constató Hermione. Había avanzado nuevamente unos cuantos pasos, cuando observó con estupor como Draco se levantaba repentinamente del lugar sin haber siquiera besado a Astoria. Al parecer le murmuraba una disculpa que no convencía a la chica que en este instante componía una mueca arisca como respuesta. Con todo, tomó la mano de la joven y la besó galantemente como última acción, antes de emprender la retirada por entre las personas que acababan de terminar la canción, del extremo más alejado de la pista hacia el lado opuesto.

Hermione casi salta de la emoción, al parecer no estaba todo perdido para ella. Si Draco era capaz de rechazar un beso de una chica tan distinguida y hermosa, había esperanza. Apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal a Astoria cuando marchó por su mesa, en respuesta a la mirada glacial que ella le brindó.

Estaba a punto de llegar a él y la música empezó nuevamente, dejando a Hermione en medio de nuevas parejas que empezaban a bailar.

– ¡Draco! – gritó ansiosa, pero el ruido creciente de la música ahogó su llamado.

Las parejas venían de sus mesas, hacia la pista de baile, meneándose y tarareando la pegajosa canción de moda. En cuanto llegaban sus movimientos, vueltas y demás hacían que Hermione perdiera de vista momentáneamente la ubicación de Draco.

Cuando lo divisó, poco más o menos se encontraba en la mitad de la gran pista, al parecer contrariado igual que ella del repentino inicio de la nueva canción. Esa era la oportunidad que Hermione esperaba.

– ¡Draco! – Volvió a gritar, y esta vez vio como el ladeaba la cabeza ante el llamado. Pero sólo lo hizo por un segundo para otra vez, continuar con su marcha.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, ruborizada. No sería fácil… Pero volvería a intentarlo. Así que corrió hacia él, con el corazón empezando a repiquetear tan fuerte que trascendía en todo su cuerpo. Decidió echar la vergüenza a un lado, sin importarle ya quien la observaba.

Llegó a él y con ímpetu lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a girar.

– ¡Que demon–

Draco no pudo terminar su frase. Hermione se había lanzado hacia él sin dejarlo hablar. Lo había tomado de las solapas del elegante traje Armani y arrastrado hacia ella. Sin despegar por un instante sus ojos llenos de emoción de los sorprendidos ojos grises.

– Te amo.

Solo dos palabras. Dos palabras que hicieron que la rabia de Draco se disolviera como hielo al sol.

Ella había levantado los brazos, enlazándolos sobre su cuello, levantando el rostro lo más que podía para enfrentarse a él.

Hermione deseaba que él leyera en sus ojos todo lo que necesitaba decir. Acarició su nuca con algo de temor…

– Draco…yo

Pero él colocó un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla, fija la vista en ellos, embelesado con la suavidad y la calidez, los acarició y se agitó cuando ella los entreabrió.

Calidez, ternura, necesidad, fue a lo que supo aquel beso. Sin afectarles la docena de parejas a su alrededor continuaron diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que se necesitaban. Se separaron por un momento al sentir que los llamaban. Divisaron a una alegre Ginny, un receloso Harry y un mortificado Ron al extremo de la pista, que les hacían señas. Draco los ignoró completamente, con aquel gesto tan suyo de presunción y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

– Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? Tendré que corregirte.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona en respuesta a la sonrisa de Hermione. Ellos siempre serían así, el un arrogante presuntuoso y ella una mandamás, y así siempre se amarían. Draco volvió a besarle y esta vez, sus manos la asieron por la cintura de forma firme pero suave y la alzaron levemente del suelo sin romper el beso ni por un segundo.

Ahora sí, el murmullo de las personas se convirtió inmediatamente en exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa, desconcierto, asombro y hasta reprobación. Draco y Hermione recorrieron el lugar con la vista sorprendidos con aquellas reacciones.

– ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – susurró Hermione algo cohibida.

Draco volvió a posar sus penetrantes ojos color del mercurio sobre ella, la tomó de la mano y con la voz firme y para que todos lo escucharan pronunció:

– Lo que debimos hacer hace mucho; ¡plantar cara al mundo!

Y sin más, la volvió a besar.

**FIN**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia que con mucha pena termino.**

**Un beso y un enorme abrazo por los muchos comentarios que me hicieron llegar con palabras tan bonitas y por supuesto también sus críticas.**

**Fue un gusto haberles servido.**

**Gise**

**PD. Y como bonus extra navideño, este fic tiene un EPILOGOOOOOOOO!**

**Así que, activen sus alerta de autor para que no se pierdan el interesante futuro de nuestra pareja favorita!**


	26. EPILOGO

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

**El último post en esta historia.  
**

**Gise.**

_**(Ginnywp)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**EPILOGO**

La mañana del 1 de setiembre era clara y radiante y su luz se filtraba por el espacio abierto de las pesadas cortinas de la habitación que a duras penas contenían la luminosidad de aquel nuevo día. Fuera del cuarto, en los verdes y bien cuidados jardines exteriores, junto a las rosas y azucenas, un niño rubio arrugaba el ceño cada vez que su snitch le huía de las manos. Con agilidad daba vueltas alrededor de la gran acacia del centro del jardín, montado en su súper saeta de fuego nueva, atrapando la pequeña y huidiza pelota con alas.

– Buenos días, amor.

Draco entreabrió los párpados aún somnoliento pero interiormente complacido con el calor del cuerpo que sintió abrazarse a él y el conocido aroma de azucenas que llenó sus pulmones.

– Vamos dormilón, que ya es de mañana y tenemos una montaña de cosas por hacer. ¡Apúrate por favor! – ella se deshizo del abrazo e intentó levantarse – Si te demoras, entraré primero al baño y ya s–

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. El día anterior se había quedado dormida casi apenas tocar el lecho por que estuvo como elfo organizando, ordenando y dejando listo. En cambio él, había llegado dos días atrás de uno de sus viajes de negocios, ansioso por estar con ella, por lo que quería recuperar aquella tres semanas lejos de ella a como diera lugar. Y sobre todo, quería entregarle el extraño objeto que había comprado para ella. Seguro le fascinaría.

– No te irás

Respondió con su clásico tono imperioso y con un movimiento rápido y calculado, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo nuevamente hacia el lecho, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Hermione. Sonrió triunfal cuando la contempló al lado suyo, con el cabello desordenado y la bata del pijama de seda entreabierta. Levantó la mano decidido. Iba a acariciarle las mejillas…

– Draco Malfoy –respondió inmediatamente con ese tonillo de impaciencia tan característico de ella – como no me sueltes en este instante…

Draco arrugó el ceño. Conocía demasiado bien a su esposa, para arriesgarse a ponerla de mal humor. Sabía como le estresaba todo lo relacionado a los estudios y responsabilidades y justo hoy era el día más importante y más estresante para ella. Debía tener paciencia… Con desgano la ayudó a incorporarse en silencio.

– Gracias – sonrió Hermione satisfecha – es mejor hacer las cosas con un margen de tiempo extra para que todo marche según el plan –saltó del lecho con energía – iré a darme una ducha y bajaré a preparar un exquisito y fenomenal desayuno; porqué tengo medio día de permiso del ministerio. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías bajar el baúl y la capa de viaje? – se acercó nuevamente, viendo la cara de somnolencia de Draco y le plantó un beso fugaz pero suficiente para morderle con suavidad el labio inferior.

Draco reaccionó tardíamente y Hermione, lejos de allí, sonrió, al contemplarlo con los brazos estirados y asiendo el aire.

– Te gané, soy más rápida– hizo una mueca traviesa antes de desaparecer por la puerta del gran baño de su habitación.

Entornó los ojos grises al verla escabullirse, con la bata de seda blanca ondeando; regalo de su último viaje y que aún no habían estrenado juntos...

– Ah! Y también bajas la jaula de Thunder, sabes que esa lechuza me da un poco de miedo… – el sonido de las últimas palabras se vieron amortiguadas por el sonido del agua.

Un brillo metálico cruzó raudo por los ojos plata y sobre su rostro apareció una media sonrisa presuntuosa, aquel gesto exquisito y varonil que caracterizaba a Draco Malfoy. Era cierto que conocía las manías de su esposa, pero era más cierto aún, el conocimiento que tenía de sus debilidades…

Se levantó con tranquilidad del lecho e hizo algunas flexiones con los brazos. Los músculos se tensaron en su espalda y abdomen. Se veía atlético y era muy ágil a sus 36 años, aunque algunas hebras plateadas empezaban a surgir en su cabellera rubia, que estaba desordenada con mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos. Su rostro se había llenado un poco, pero conservaba aún el perfil anguloso y altivo de siempre. Ladeó el torso descubierto hacia los lados para estirar los músculos, sacudió el cuello y la cabeza con rapidez y finalmente lanzó una fuerte exhalación. Con gesto natural, levantó nuevamente el brazo, pero para peinarse el rubio cabello hacia atrás y luego con desembarazo se despojó del costoso pantalón negro de pijama y lo dejó sobre la verde alfombra de la habitación.

– Vamos a ver quien gana…

Una hora después, ambos bajaban a desayunar extenuados y apresurados pero totalmente radiantes.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

– Aún no entiendo porqué tenemos que ir en coche y no simplemente aparecernos en la estación, mamá.

– Aparecerse puede resultar desacertado si por casualidad hay alguna persona no mágica por el lugar.

– Muggles, mamá. Se les dice muggles. Y no tenemos la culpa de que no sepan nada de magia ni de nada…

El silencio reinó por unos segundos entre los tres.

– Sabes como me gustan los coches, hijo. Esa es una de las pocas concesiones que he le hice al mundo de tu madre – interrumpió Draco con tono casual mirando a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor del elegante Aston Martin VM12 – Tienen potencia, son elegantes, y te dan status. No todo lo que hacen los muggles suele ser inferior o improductivo… ¿verdad, cariño? –Draco miró a Hermione, le guiñó un ojo y le obsequió una mirada lujuriosa, cuidándose que su hijo no los viera – Además no veo que te quejes de los muggles cuando vas a casa de tus abuelos. Si mal no recuerdo, siempre te encierras a jugar allí con esa cosa llamada ordenador.

– eh… bueno es que Halo XXII es algo distinto… – el chico contestó ruborizándose, algo difícil en él porque tenía las mejillas pálidas como su padre. – y el abuelo Granger siempre me lleva a pescar con caña y anzuelo mientras la abuela me prepara sus brownies especiales…

– Ya lo ves, hijo. Los muggles no son tan malos como dicen…

– Ehh – lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. – Sí, creo que tienes razón, papá.

Draco esbozó un gesto cómplice a Hermione y ésta respondió dándole un suave golpe en el muslo aunque sin perder la sonrisa satisfecha.

– Sólo que el abuelo Lucius dice que los muggles…

– Ya hablamos sobre eso muchas veces, hijo. Las ideas de los abuelos Malfoy no suelen ser las más adecuadas. Sabes bien como pensamos tu madre y yo y eso debe ser suficiente para ti.

– Y la abuela Cissy me contó el otro día una historia sobre…

– Creo que ya estamos llegando.

Esta vez Hermione fue la que interrumpió al ver la vena que empezaba a latir en la sien de Draco. A ella también le molestaba las ideologías y principios que aún tenían Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Habían cambiado, era lógico, sobre lo concerniente a Lord Voldemort y su incursión en el mundo de los mortífagos, pero mantenían sus ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre. Ellos al enterarse del matrimonio, habían declarado abiertamente su desagrado por la unión de su único hijo. Draco había hecho lo imposible para cambiar la mentalidad de sus padres y su forma de ver la vida después de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts y había perdonado y comprendido muchas más, pero no iba a ceder ni un ápice en cuanto a su relación con Hermione.

Fueron años en los que Draco no supo de sus padres luego de su unión y a Hermione le constaba cómo él había sufrido en silencio aquel lapso sin decir nada ni reclamar nada. Más cuando nació su hijo, quien era la imagen de Draco, salvo por los ojos almendrados de Hermione, una lechuza había llegado a su casa con la invitación a la Mansión Malfoy para conocer al nuevo miembro de la aristocrática dinastía.

Draco había tirado el sobre inmediatamente al suelo después de leerlo y arrugarlo. Con el gesto adusto salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir a ver al pequeño que dormía. Ella levantó aquel arrugado pergamino y leyó las líneas escritas por Narcisa Malfoy.

Quizás debió dejar las cosas como Draco quería. Aparentemente. No volver a tener contacto con esa familia que aún renegaba de su matrimonio, pero que ansiaba conocer al nieto y volver a estar en contacto con el primogénito. Pero sabía que Draco disimulaba por ello, en silencio, para no hacerla sufrir con el desprecio de sus padres. ¿Quién era ella para dejar pasar por ese dolor a la persona que más amaba? Sería duro para ella pero después de todo ¿cómo podría negarle a Draco y a su hijo estar con sus parientes?

Lo pensó mucho, tres noches completas, sopesando, calculando, conjeturando como sería la vida con aquella familia política que la detestaba pero que estaba segura adoraría a su hijo. Se imaginó el rostro de Draco al ver y abrazar nuevamente a sus padres después de tanto tiempo y eso fue el determinante. Que tendría que bregar con las ideas de los Malfoy, sí. Que tendría que vigilar de cerca la información que le dieran los abuelos, sí. Que debía aguantar los desplantes, miradas, murmuraciones; sí. Pero compensaba todo la felicidad que podría darle a su esposo.

Pero aquello no fue fácil. Le costó dos semanas enteras, convencer a Draco para que vuelva a retomar la relación con sus padres después de años de silencio y les presente al pequeño Scorpius. Los Malfoy quedaron extasiados con aquel crío tan rubio y con la piel con aquella tonalidad pálida de su padre, pero tan diferente a él en la mirada de ojos almendrados. Con una sonrisa, los Malfoy capitularon ante él. Desde ese día y en adelante la relación fue mejorando, si aquel término era posible, entre las dos familias. Hermione incluso había llegado a visitar en algunas oportunidades la mansión Malfoy, aunque todavía sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente. Pero nadie podía negarse a los pedidos de Scorpius Hugo Malfoy.

– ¡Espera padre! Creo que es Hyperion el que está junto a esa cerca. Sí, es él –confirmó Scorpius – está con sus padres. ¡Estaciónate allá para enseñarle mi nueva varita!

Draco miró a Hermione con el rabillo del ojo, expectante ante su reacción. Hacía mucho que no veían a Astoria Greengrass, ahora la señora Nott a comparación de Scorpius, quien veía a Hyperion cada tanto que iba a la Mansión Malfoy. Sus padres se empeñaban en rodear al único nieto, de _amistades apropiadas_ y no sólo de improductivos conocidos muggles.

Hermione sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Había corrido demasiada agua bajo el puente para qué, ver a Astoria Nott le incomodara. Aunque no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de fastidio mientras bajaban las cosas del elegante Aston Martin. Años antes de casarse, Astoria solía adoptar un gesto extasiado cuando miraba a Draco cada vez que habían coincidido en algún lugar.

Hermione empujaba el carrito con las maletas de su hijo, mientras que Draco llevaba a la escandalosa lechuza y tomaba del hombro a Scorpius, dirigiéndose hacia los Nott. Metros antes del encuentro, Scorpius corrió hacia Hyperion quien estaba junto a su madre.

– Buen día, Draco – saludó cortés Theodore Nott, extendiendo la diestra inmediatamente – es un gusto saludarte.

– Igualmente, Theodore – apretó la mano con disposición. – Recuerdas a mi esposa, Hermione

– Si – respondió parcamente, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

El ruido de los chicos hizo que todos voltearan a verlos. Se hizo un incómodo silencio después.

– Hola Draco, es un placer verte – Astoria le tendió la mano enjoyada y él se apresuró a tomarla – Oh! Hola – volteó hacia Hermione con fingida sorpresa – Her... eh… Her…

– Hermione – se aprestó a completar – ¿Problemas de memoria, Astoria? – continuó Hermione con la sonrisa más candorosa que pudo.

– ¿Darías una vuelta por mi oficina, Draco? – interrumpió Nott al percatarse de la escena – quisiera tu consejo en algunas inversiones. Tengo un socio que le dio la locura por invertir en unos negocios muggles y sabes lo incapaces que son algunos de ellos.

En la sien de Draco, una vena palpitó. Emitió un pequeño gruñido, casi imperceptible para la mayoría, más no para su esposa.

Theodore Nott carraspeó incómodo y murmuró algo acerca de ir a ver la lista de embarque. Extendió el brazo a su esposa y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione se apresuró a corresponder el saludo y tomar el brazo de Draco mientras le aplicaba una ligera presión. Sintió como se iba relajando poco a poco mientras los Nott se alejaban del camino.

– Cariño… debemos acercar las cosas de Scorpius cerca del andén.

Hermione exhaló tranquilizada conforme iban caminando. Draco se había vuelto muy sensible en cuanto a las actitudes de sus amigos hacia ella. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, dispuesto a proteger a Hermione de cualquier desplante o vejación… así sólo fuese algo tan imperceptible o sin malicia. Ella lo amaba por eso, pero tampoco deseaba que él discutiera con todo el mundo. Lo echó una mirada de reojo. Se había detenido junto a una columna, con las manos apretando más de lo normal el asa de la jaula y con la mirada fija en la figura de Nott a lo lejos. A pesar de eso, Hermione adivinaba el semblante adusto de su esposo.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda, rodeando la cintura de él con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos en el fuerte pecho, casi sintiendo la piel bajo la camisa elegante de seda y el latir de su corazón.

– Te quiero – le susurró.

Draco despertó de su pequeño trance, sorprendido por aquel dulce contacto. Estrechó los brazos de Hermione con los suyos, tomando luego las manos cálidas y llevándolas hacia los labios, depositó un beso en ellas.

– Lo sé.

– Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy. No necesito del asentimiento del resto del mundo.

Draco deshizo el abrazo y con un movimiento rápido se colocó frente a ella. Dirigió la mirada a los ojos almendrados que resplandecían llenos de amor.

– Te amo – murmuró ahora absorto, en la boca húmeda y entreabierta de ella.

– Lo sé – logró emitir Hermione, antes de que los labios de su esposo sellaran cualquier palabra posible.

Después de tantos años, el fuego seguía borboteando dentro de sus venas como el primer día. Hermione enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio y con la mano libre jugueteó suavemente con un botón de la camisa, mientras saboreaba la frescura de los labios de su esposo. Las manos de él se movieron con suavidad pero con propiedad sobre la pequeña cintura y caderas firmes.

No les interesó que la gente los mirara. Algunos siseaban, otros farfullaban y algunos asentían complacidos ante aquella muestra de afecto.

– Mamá… Papá…. Otra vez no… La gente los está mirando – interrumpió cansinamente Scorpius al llegar junto a ellos.

Hermione intentó separarse, pero él la retuvo abrazada unos segundos más. Giró el rostro y miró a su hijo sin inmutarse.

– Los Malfoy siempre destacan sobre los demás. No veo el porqué de tu asombro, hijo.

El chico rubio respondió rodando los ojos.

_Debería estar acostumbrado_… – murmuró bajito, mientras empujaba el mismo su carro hacia la barrera de la plataforma 9 ¾.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

La pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.

-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.

-Dos años, -resopló Lilly-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.

-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!

-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.

-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...

Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio. Los cinco Potter se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.

Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido

-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.

Las tres personas emergieron de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.

-Hola, -dijo Albus.

Scorpius quien ya tenía su túnica de Hogwarts puesta, saludó también. Y ambos chicos se alejaron un poco de la multitud para comparar sus nuevas mascotas y varitas.

Caminaron hacia la plataforma para subir el equipaje de los chicos. Ginny tenía a Hermione enlazada del brazo y conversaban animadamente. Draco y Harry mantenían también una conversación casual mientras dejaban el equipaje en el vagón. Con el correr de los años, ambos habían logrado limar sus asperezas y llevar una relación amical dentro de lo normal. Harry sabía que Draco había odiado ser Mortífago y Draco era conciente de que Harry le salvó la vida. No eran los mejores amigos, pero se respetan mutuamente.

– Hoy no iré a la oficina. Llamé temprano al Profeta para pedir unas horas, pero creo que no regresaré por hoy. Pasaremos el día con Lilly en la madriguera. Sabes como le gusta ir a ver a los abuelos. Y por cierto… – Ginny le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su amiga – ¿Haz sabido algo de Ron y Lavender últimamente?

– La verdad, no. Casi no veo a Lavender en el Ministerio a pesar de estar a dos pisos debajo de mi oficina. Bueno, tampoco es que ella visite mucho el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Hermione respondió, contemplando inquisitivamente a la pelirroja.

– Oh! Falta poco para las once – desvió el tema – no crees que los chicos deberían subir ya?

Y sin esperar corrió para llamar a los dos jóvenes Potter.

– ¡James, Albus! – buscó a sus hijos entre la multitud.

Hermione contempló a los chicos con una mezcla de orgullo y cariño. Su hijo, Scorpius estaba junto a ellos teniendo una animada conversación con Lilly sobre la casa a la que entraría. Minutos antes, le había dado muchas recomendaciones, besos, muchos saludos para repartir, besos, cartas para entregar, besos; hasta que su hijo abochornado se había separado de ella para hablar con su amiga. El estómago se le contrajo de pronto y la sensación de náusea la dominó. Le ocurría muy seguido en esos días. Y todo por la partida de Scorpius.

_No puedes hacer nada Hermione_… se reprendió mentalmente, mientras aspiraba hondo para evitar la incómoda impresión de tener plomo en el estómago.

Le encantaban los niños. Moría por ellos. Su hijo era su adoración, pero sentía que tenía dentro mucho más cariño para dar. Pero Scorpius era hijo único y eso no cambiaría. Draco le había explicado cuando se casaron que, en todo el linaje de sangre pura de su familia, nunca había nacido más de un hijo por familia. Siempre eran unigénitos. Siempre varones. Ningún Malfoy tenía hermanos. Quizás era genético, o un hechizo o una maldición. No había cambiado a través de los siglos y no cambiaría nunca.

Aquella vez, creyó entender y comprender aquel contexto familiar. Cuando Scorpius era pequeño, no le importó. Pero conforme iban pasando los años, viendo a su hijo crecer, viendo a los hijos de Harry e incluso a la hija de Ron Weasley, Rosie; el estómago se le revolvía y la sensación de anhelo llenaba su cuerpo. A veces pensaba que explotaría con todo el cariño que llevaba dentro.

No podía culpar a Draco. No podía culparse, ni culpar a nadie, y eso la ponía peor. Quería gritar ante tal injusticia ¿Pero a quien? Debía aceptarlo y esa aceptación era la que más laceraba su corazón. Ahora, su hijo se alejaría de ella para empezar en Hogwarts. No lo vería como antes ¿Qué haría con todo el cariño que llevaba a cuestas?

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Draco la vio asirse con fuerza del carrito vacío y corrió hacia ella. Temía justamente lo que estaba pasando.

– Yo.. ehh.. Si claro – repuso tristemente.

– Debes descansar en el coche.

– ¡No! – Se apresuró en objetar – Ya estoy bien. Sólo es este vapor denso del expreso. me tiene algo mareada, pero ya se me pasará–. continuó Hermione con energía. No deseaba perder la partida de Scorpius.

– No es una sugerencia, _Señora Malfoy_ – adoptó una mueca reservada.

– No me gustan las órdenes, _Señor Malfoy_ – bufó ligeramente indignada – no pretendo moverme de este andén.

– Sabes que algunas veces eres insufrible… – esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

– Y tú, un arrogante dominador…

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos cuando advirtió como Draco se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del talle. Siempre amaría a aquel rubio altanero y presumido que lograba que el piso desapareciera cuando la besaba y que la transportaba a otra dimensión cuando le hacía el amor.

Entreabrió los labios inconciente, esperando aquel beso que calmaría esa urgencia que empezaba a recorrer sus venas, casi percibiendo a su corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo normal. Cerró los ojos y esperó…

Nada.

Parpadeó secamente y lo miró directo a los ojos grises que brillaban como acero recién pulido.

– Esperaba darte esto – extrajo una cajita de madera envejecida y de ángulos toscamente tallados – al llegar a casa. Pero creo que podría animarte un poco y evitar que… bueno, que te desmayes por la partida de Scorpius – se apresuró a agregar en cuanto vio que Hermione tomaba la cajita y la observaba con curiosidad–. Lo que contiene es un real misterio, sólo hay algunos grabados de Runas antiguas en la caja que todavía no han sido estudiados. Según el mago que me la vendió, y que la compró a otro que venía de Creta, posee un extraño e inigualable poder, aunque ni él mismo sabía en qué consistía.

Hermione abrió la ennegrecida caja y vio que contenía una pequeña piedra. Medía apenas unos ocho centímetros, con forma irregular, pero lo que resaltaba era sus colores cambiantes conforme ella empezaba a girarla.

_Oh no!... Es… es, "esa" piedra_

– Creí que te gustaría. Ya sabes, investigar, estudiarla. Pero a juzgar por tu semblante, parece que no es de tu total agrado – habló Draco algo dolido.

– No amor, no es eso…. Es sólo que me tomas desprevenida. ¡Claro que me gusta la dichosa piedra!, digo la piedra – Hermione se puso de puntillas y le depositó un rápido beso a su esposo – Y esta vez, descubriré exactamente cual es su secreto y...

– ¿Esta vez?

– ¿Dije esta vez? – Sonrió torpemente – Creo que mejor nos acercamos donde Harry y Ginny. El vapor del expreso me está intoxicando…

Tenía la piedra de nuevo en sus manos. Aquella que la había transportado de su otra realidad a ésta. Trató de recordar los pensamientos y emociones ocurridas antes de su desvanecimiento. Miró el caleidoscópico pedrusco de color y arrugó el ceño. La sensación de náusea subiendo por su garganta volvió con más fuerza.

Miedo. Definitivamente era miedo. El no poder controlar su propia vida aterraba a Hermione. Que las cosas sucedieran distintas a como las razonaba y planeaba, la desquiciaba. Eso fue lo que sintió momentos antes de escuchar ese fuerte zumbido y perder el conocimiento. No saber que les había pasado a Harry y a Draco. No aceptar como se presentaban las cosas.

_**¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?**_

_**¡Qué puedo hacer…!**_

Recordó sus últimas palabras antes de perderse en el vértigo de colores y destellos.

– ¡Hasta que llegó mi hermanito! Seguro que vinieron haciendo escala por Sortilegios Weasley. Desde que Ron es socio y administrador de la nueva tienda, suele llegar tarde a cualquier evento.

Ginny interrumpió el curso de los pensamientos de Hermione. Se acercaba hacia ella y Draco, con Lilly tomada del brazo. Harry estaba un poco alejado, arrodillado conversando con el pequeño Albus Severus. Ella levantó la mano para indicarle a Ron y su familia donde estaban.

Los tres miembros de la familia de Ronald Weasley emergieron entre el humo de la locomotora escarlata. Rose Weasley se separó de sus padres y apuró el paso hacia donde se encontraban todos, agradecida de que el tren no había partido todavía.

– Tía Ginny ¿Dónde está Al? – preguntó ansiosa, buscando a su primo.

– Está allá, junto a tu tío Harry – señaló Ginny después de haberle dado un beso en el cabello – Espera que terminen de hablar y pueden subir juntos.

– ¿Scorpius, ya subió al expreso? – preguntó tímidamente la niña. Miraba a Hermione, pero con el rabillo del ojo observaba a Draco.

– Si, Rosie. Él ya está en el vagón.

Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de la niña. Estaba acostumbrada a aquella escena. Así como Scorpius visitaba con su padre la Mansión Malfoy y veía a niños de ese entorno, también ella hacía lo mismo llevándolo a visitar a sus mejores amigos. Scorpius se divertía en la casa de los Potter jugando con ellos mientras Hermione aprovechaba estas visitas para departir con Ginny y Harry.

Ron era otro tema. Él no había visto con mucho agrado su noviazgo y matrimonio con Draco. Nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero era Vox pópuli su desagrado. Y esto no mejoró ni siquiera cuando él pelirrojo anunció su matrimonio con Lavender Brown su antigua amiga de Hogwarts. Parece que la antipatía mutua entre Draco y Ron estaba demasiado arraigada. Se comportaban como dos perfectos caballeros, pero no había amistad entre ellos. Ron jamás había pisado la casa de Draco y Hermione, ni el rubio la casa de los Weasley Brown.

Así y todo, no había evitado que sus hijos se hiciesen amigos. Rosie, la hija única de Ron, le encantaba la compañía de Scorpius y de su primo Albus. Los tres eran inseparables. Ginny siempre bromeaba acerca de la reencarnación del trío Harry-Hermione-Ron en ellos, cosa que hacía que Ron resoplase y que Draco pusiera cara de liberar a un elfo.

Lavender saludó a todos y corrió hacia donde estaba su cuñada separándola del grupo. Hermione intuyó que la conversación debía ser algún acontecimiento feliz porque notó los pequeños saltitos y las sonrisas de felicidad de las dos amigas.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

- Pero y si...

-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

-¡De veras!

-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry viendo la cara de felicidad de Albus.

Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

Albus y Rosie saltaron al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Harry.

-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Scorpius y Rose se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.

Los chicos rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...

– Se imaginan la rueda de saludos que me enviará Hagrid cuando se entere que Lavender está esperando nuevo bebé – comentó Ron despreocupado, también saludando con la mano hacia el tren – No habrá quien aguante las tartas que el viejo me despachará.

Hermione se puso rígida. Un nuevo bebé en su entorno y ella apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Se había prometido, y a Draco, que no lloraría. Levantaba la mano derecha haciendo adiós, aún con la pequeña piedra en ella. La otra se aferraba a su bolso casi crispada sobre él. No pensó que sería tan doloroso. Sentía el vacío que provocaba ya, la partida de su hijo. El único hijo que tendría en su vida. No le pareció justo.

_**¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?**_

_**¡Qué puedo hacer…!**_

La cabeza empezaba a zumbarle. Y la mano empezó a quemarle extrañamente. ¿El sol emitía ahora rayos de colores?

_No. Definitivamente no es el sol… _

_Y ¿por qué ahora todo empieza a ponerse oscuro…?_

El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.

-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.

Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.

-Lo sé.

La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.

– ¡HERMIONE!

El grito de Draco resonó en todo el andén e hizo que los demás voltearan asustados. Con agilidad había logrado atrapar a Hermione antes de que cayera desvanecida hacia las vías del tren.

Hermione sólo lograba escuchar algunas palabras sobre el incesante zumbido que martillaba su cabeza. Abrió los párpados ligeramente y pudo ver un torrente de colores que salían como cohetes multicolores de su mano derecha. Iban subiendo por su brazo y por el resto de su cuerpo provocándole una sensación fría y vacía en la piel. Las palabras y gritos iban perdiéndose sobra la nube negra dentro de ella.

– ¡TENGO QUE QUITARLE ESA MALDITA PIEDRA!

_**¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?**_

– ¡Tranquilo Draco, Harry está intentando usar su varita! Debemos aleja…..

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?**_

– ….llevarla a San Mungo para que…

_**¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?**_

– ….está muy pálida y…

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?**_

– …¡Potter…… _por favor… Scorpius… no puedo perderla… ¡No puedo!_

El tono aterrado en la voz de Draco llegó nítidamente sobre todo lo demás. Sobre el zumbido infernal, sobre las luces de colores, sobre la quemazón, sobre su sentimiento de pérdida, sobre su mundo no controlado, sobre lo que no podía manejar.

Era ella. Ella lo estaba provocando… Esa piedra sólo era un catalizador mágico…

No podía pretender siempre tener todo controlado. Ni podía esperar vivir siempre bajo lo esperado. ¿Por qué no aprendía a vivir con lo que la vida le había otorgado en lugar de esperar lo que no tenía?

_**¿Por qué deben ser así las cosas?**_

_Porque así es justamente la vida, inesperada, voluble, inestable. VIDA_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlas?**_

_Me estoy quejando de lo que tengo… ¡Soy una tonta! He estado pensando en lo que me falta en lugar de disfrutar lo que la vida me ha otorgado. ¡Que estúpida! No quiero cambiar nada. ¡No quiero otra realidad! _

– ¡QUIERO ESTA REALIDAD!

Fue lo último que gritó Hermione antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Los sonidos ininteligibles fueron aclarándose hasta convertirse en murmullos casi claros. Definitivamente se encontraba en una superficie blanda.

_Una cama. Estoy en una habitación_.

No quería abrir los ojos y despertar otra vez en Hogwarts. No! No podía regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts.

– Shist! Creo que empieza a recobrar el sentido…

La voz de Ron llegó hacia ella y aquella náusea volvió a atormentarla.

_¡¡No puedo haber regresado!! No por favor!!_

– ¡Silencio todos! – Harry bramó con autoridad. Allí viene _Draco_ y la sanadora con los resultados.

_Draco. ¡DRACO!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó ponerse de pie. Pero se sintió mareada. Un par de manos la sujetaron y la devolvieron al lecho con delicadeza.

– No intentes ponerte de pie o juro que te aplicaré un petríficus totalus en este instante – la voz que arrastraba las palabras llegó muy cerca de su oreja.

La cabeza de Hermione empezaba a disiparse y su visión a aclararse. Giró y vio a Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Ron y junto a ella, a su amado Draco.

– ¿Dónde estoy… en qué año me encuentro..?

– El dichoso regalito sí que estuvo de pelos ¿eh Malfoy? – Ron habló sarcástico.

Hermione fijo la vista en Draco que contenía a duras penas las ganas de responder. Se encontraba sentado junto a ella en la cama de esa habitación. No podía determinar exactamente que lugar era ese.

– Estamos en San Mungo – Harry captó la mirada de desconcierto y se apresuró en contestar.

– ¿Qué me sucedió? – Preguntó anhelante – ¿Cómo es que terminé aquí? ¿Qué sucedió con la piedra?

– Tranquila, las cosas a su turno – replicó Harry acercándose por el otro extremo a Hermione y tomándola de la mano.

Draco observó el gesto, pero su semblante no reflejó emoción alguna.

– Te desmayaste en el andén. Te trajimos para que la sanadora Eldge te revisara – agregó Ginny ya más tranquilizada al ver el color en la cara de su amiga.

– Ella es muy buena sanadora. Se está encargando del embarazo de Lavender. Tiene mucha paciencia con las madres. Tú entiendes… los cambios de humor, las estrías, los…. ¡Auch!

– Lo siento, Ronny. No te vi – Ginny caminaba por sobre el pie de Ron hacia Hermione.

– ¿Te sientes bien, _amor_?

Draco le habló mirándola con ternura, pronunciando apenas la última palabra. La presencia de tantos Weasley lo ponía nervioso. Deseaba estar a solas con ella, pero no podía desalojar a todos los presentes y mucho menos con todo lo que habían ayudado. Hasta el imbécil de Ron.

– ¿Qué pasó con la piedra?

– Harry la destruyó apenas salió de tu mano. Lo que no fue extraño, ya que al inicio estaba casi fusionada con tu palma, y por más que Harry trató de hechizarla no parecía querer desprenderse. Luego sin más, se soltó sin magia alguna. Sólo así

– Y yo la destruí con un hechizo explosivo. Menudos regalos hacen hoy en día. – continuó Ron después de Ginny.

La sábana bajo la palma de Draco se frunció por unos segundos pero luego volvió a alisarse sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Sólo Hermione.

– Nos pegaste un buen susto, Hermione – acotó Ginny – sobre todo a Draco – palmeó la espalda del rubio y éste se sobresaltó – ¿Ves?, aún sigue asustado…

Draco abrió la boca para refutar pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entro la sanadora. Tenía un montón de papeles en las manos de diferentes colores y tenía la expresión taciturna.

Todos hicieron silencio, fijos en sus lugares y expectantes al resultado de los análisis mágicos aplicados a Hermione. Todos menos Draco que saltó de la cama para situarse frente a la Sanadora.

– Noticia buena y noticia mala. ¿Qué le gustaría escuchar primero?

– La mala… dijeron a coro. Salvo Draco que seguía enmudecido mirando a la sanadora.

_Claro, como no es para ellos_ bufó Hermione

– La mala es que estás un poco anémica y a luces vista estresada y eso no es nada bueno.

– La buena es que son dos cosas que podemos remediar. No podemos arriesgarnos en tu estado.

– ¿Qué estado? – logró balbucear Hermione, sospechando….sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a agitarse frenético.

– Estás embarazada.

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sin habla. Observaba como en una película muda los gritos de felicidad de sus amigos y los abrazos entre ellos.

_Embarazada… _

_No, debía ser un error… ella no podía… Draco no podía…._

_Draco._

Ladeó el rostro para verlo. Se había sentado en una silla cercana, ajeno a toda aquella algarabía. Sentado apenas en una pequeña parte del asiento con las largas piernas en ángulo y los brazos apoyados en ella. El rostro oculto por sus rubios cabellos lacios.

¿Qué estaría pensando… que pasaba exactamente por su cabeza en ese instante…?

Tembló de pronto. La náusea volvió a ganarle amenazando con devolver lo que había comido en la mañana. Definitivamente era miedo.

_¿Y si piensa que lo engañé…?_

Una punzada de indignación se hincó en su cabeza inmediatamente.

_¿Sería capaz de pensarlo?_

Tenía que aclararlo en ese instante.

– Necesito que todos salgan de la habitación.

– ¿Pero?

– Por favor, háganlo.

Sorprendidos salieron todos a esperar en el pasadizo. Menos Draco que aún continuaba en aquella posición.

Con precaución bajó de la camilla y se quedó quieta decidiendo su siguiente paso. ¡Cómo poder explicarle lo que era inexplicable incluso para ella! Seguramente su familia se llenaría la boca despotricando contra ella, arguyendo que ella había sido infiel, ya que los Malfoy sólo tienen hijos unigénitos. Quizás haya tenido que ver su sangre muggle. _Su sangre sucia_, como él solía insultarla muchos años atrás. Puede que, aquella renovación de sangre genéticamente más vigorosa por su constante mezcla de genes haya logrado vencer aquella falla en los Malfoy.

Y la otra posibilidad… Tenía que saberlo también. Si él pensaba que ella era capaz de algo semejante… Rayos! ¿Podría pensar en esa posibilidad?

Tendría que hacerlo…

No pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos porque Draco había acortado los pocos metros que los separaban en un instante y ahora estaba tan cerca de ella… tan cerca que sentía el aroma agradable de su fino perfume mezclado con ese aroma tan seductor que lograba poner su mente en blanco. Las fuertes manos la tomaron con delicadeza extrema de los brazos y acortaron la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Levantó la vista para perderse en él. Casi conteniendo el aliento y olvidando cualquier pensamiento o resolución formada segundos antes. Sólo concentrada en la necesidad que tenía de él. Sus ojos se deslizaron por los pálidos rasgos: la dureza de su mandíbula angulosa, la suave curva de sus labios sonrosados, la línea perfecta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, el cabello desordenado.

– Draco... te juro que yo no…

Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido, pero sin soltarla.

– ¿Tratas de justificar algo? – la contempló con ojos serios.

– No sé que… – Hermione desvió la vista al hablar. Deseaba contener las incipientes lágrimas – no sé piensas ni que harás…

Su rostro se estremeció de consternación al oír aquellas palabras y la angustia no abandonó sus insondables ojos grises.

– Algunas veces, realmente me odio a mí mismo

La expresión de Hermione no necesitaba palabras.

– Parece que a pesar de tantos años juntos, todavía no logro convencerte ¿cierto?

Su voz era apacible, pero su mirada abatida estaba fija en los ojos marrones.

Hermione sintió como si una espada le hubiera cruzado el corazón de lado a lado. En ese momento, tuvo una vaga conciencia de lo que había hecho.

– Soy una boba…

– Lo eres.

Con movimiento calculado, acarició el rostro húmedo de Hermione con la yema de los dedos, deteniéndose en los labios temblorosos. Se inclinó para posar suavemente los labios sobre la boca entreabierta. Casi bebiendo su aliento tibio.

– Te amo — susurró contra los húmedos labios de su esposa — Es una pobre justificación para todo lo que te he obligado a soportar al estar a mi lado…

Cualquier duda de Hermione se escurrió como agua entre los dedos.

– Soy una boba…

– Ya aclaramos ese punto.

Besó las comisuras de los labios que sonreían en ese instante, con ligeros toques. Secó nuevamente las lágrimas que volvían a brotar.

– ¿Me perdonas?

– Ese punto también debería estar claro. ¿Qué hiciste con _mi_ sabelotodo?

Hermione hipó conteniendo un mohín. El le acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras se inclinaba para depositar, una vez más, un pequeño beso en los labios sonrientes.

– El color de tus cabellos combinaría perfecto con unos ojos grises.

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos a ser padres, boba.

Hermione arrugó el ceño una milésima de segundo.

– No comprendo cómo.

– Tendremos tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo. Aunque asumo que tiene que ver con tu sangre. Jamás imaginé que nos pudiera ser útil…

– Ahora tú eres el bobo.

Draco adoptó ese gesto tan suyo que mediaba entre la seducción y la altanería. Finalmente río dejando ver sus dientes perfectos. Puso las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios de su esposa, que esbozaron una sonrisa

– Te amaré por siempre.

Ella miró hacia los ojos grises. Dejó de sonreír, conteniendo el aliento, sobrecogida ante esa sencilla y sincera frase que resumía toda la razón de su existencia. La consabida conmoción de su corazón latiendo más atropellado de lo normal amenazaba con regresar.

Una vez más se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Sólo que esta vez, dejó el corazón en ello.

Mientras él la besaba con intensidad, con necesidad, con ternura y pasión. Hermione supo que no le interesaba ya lo que pasara en un futuro, ni el mañana ni dentro de algunas horas, porque sentía que aquel cariño, ternura y pasión estaban total e irremediablemente encadenados a su alma.

Por y para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas a todos los que tuvieron a bien leerme y como no! a los fieles lectores que dejaron un review. Quería escribir un agradecimiento especial a cada una(o) de ustedes, pero que la web se me quedaría corta para expresar mis sentimientos por el tiempo de su vida que dedicaron a mis locuras.**

**Un enorme beso para ustedes. **

**Nos leemos. (no se olviden de activar ¡alerta de autor! Vale)  
**

**Gracias mil.**


End file.
